The Johto Adventure: Crystal and Jimmy
by JapanDreamer09
Summary: Crystal destroyed Jimmy's bike. Now she is stuck with him until she can pay him back. They go through many adventures and encounter the evil Team Rocket. What Crystal doesn't know is that there might be another reason Jimmy is sticking around. JimmyXCrys
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon (The only thing I own is my fanfiction so don't take it!)

Hello! My name is **JapanDreamer**.

This is my second story that I've made. This is sort of like a side story for my **Rewritten: Pokemon and Temple of the Sea**. One of my friends adore Crystal so I wrote this story for my friend. It is mostly about Crystal's Johto adventures and she meets Jimmy later. Both of them get into trouble with Team Rocket later (not Jessie and James from the anime; I hate those two characters!).

Crystal is a coordinator and pokemon reasearcher. Jimmy is a trainer. (just to let you know)

I wanted to use the name "Gold" for the male progantist, but what kind of parent would name their child "Gold"? Sounds too weird. I hope this story would be as good as my other story, and I would really love reviews. (I only have 3 reviewers for my other story TT).

I am not going into big details on the characters outfit or looks. I did it in my last story and lets just say my fingers were killing me. (My characters are suppose to look like and have some personalities like Marina and Jimmy from the anime and Gold and Crystal from the manga.)

Anways... on to the chapter!

Chapter 1:

The sky was light blue. There were no clouds, no disturbing noises or pollution- just a couple of Pidgeys chirping as they streaked across the sky. _Ahh, paradise_, Crystal thought as she continued to lie on her back, watching the clouds. She was traveling across Johto for a while now when she decided to take a break by taking a nap while lying down in the flowery field she came across. After so much stress during the pass few days, Crystal was really glad to have this special break.

As a Pokemon catching expert, Professor Elm gave her a job to capture every Pokemon for him to research. This wouldn't have been a problem... if the types of Pokemon stop increasing so fast. Crystal frowned, remembering that she captured only some of the Pokemon in Johto before Professor Oak and Professor Birch made her go to Kanto and Hoenn to continue capturing Pokemon that they specifically requested. It was just a pain in the butt to work with such ambivalent guys. She had to keep going back and forth through the different regions, and showing off her passport was becoming a daily accessory. Good thing she was getting paid for doing this.

It cost so much money to capture all of those Pokemon (All the shopkeepers were shock when Crystal bought 99 Pokeballs and then return the next day to buy another 99.), and it took so much time to get all the Pokemons she caught out of her PC and give it to Professor Elm, Oak, and Birch.

Crystal sighed as she got up. She checked her Pokegear that she hung around her neck. It read 12:07 pm. _Alright, time to get back to work_. Crystal got up and stretched her long legs and shook her cerulean blue pigtails that were sticking out of her small gray swimming cap. Crystal jumped down from the small hill she was on, and landed on the dusty road.

"Arcanine, come on out!" Crystal shouted as she threw her Pokeball in the air. Her large fire dog Pokemon came out, howling loud enough to cause some Rattatas and Sandshrews to scamper off. Crystal jumped onto her Pokemon's back, feeling the soft fur of her Pokemon through her fingers.

"Come on Arcanine; let's get into the next town! There's some Pokemons there to catch!" Crystal yelled, pointing towards the small town in the distance. Arcanine nodded for a moment, and then ran towards the direction that Crystal pointed.

...

"So... we're at Cherrygrove City again," Jimmy murmured as he observed the small town. _Still not much of a city_, he thought, checking his Pokegear. The place was just a small town. There was hardly any civilization from the looks of things. Most of the houses were one story, with vines and flowers as their only decoration. There were hardly any civilians outside, as if they were afraid to come out... as if something dangerous was outside. Jimmy sighed as he continued to pedal his bike down the road. After stopping in front of the Pokemon Center, Jimmy took off of his bike goggles and placed them over his hat that he wore backwards. He locked his bike in one of the bike racks that the center provides.

Then he opened the glass doors and went directly to the counter where Nurse Joy was, who was frantically making important phone calls. It seemed to be a lot noisier than in a most typical Pokemon Centers.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm here to heal my Pokemon," Jimmy said casually as he passed his Pokeballs across the counter. Nurse Joy immediately put down the phone for a moment and gave the Pokeballs to a Chansey next to her. The Chansey went through the door behind Nurse Joy where the machine was that could automatically heal Pokemon.

"Where were your Pokemon injured?" Nurse Joy asked urgently. Jimmy, who was starting to walk to the back of the room to wait, looked up, startled.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked puzzlingly.

"Where were they injured?" Nurse Joy asked again, "We've been having problems with that wild Pokemon. It's been really hectic here, since more and more trainers are appearing with injured Pokemon that fought this wild Pokemon. I need to know where you saw it." Jimmy, now even more confused, shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I just got here. I have no idea what you're talking about," Jimmy replied. He raised one of his eyebrows as if waiting for an explanation.

"Oh... Alright then, just be careful and leave town as soon as possible. Until our responder to our email comes, we will be unable to ensure safety to your Pokemons. Excuse me for right now, I'm really busy," Nurse Joy said, returning to her phone calls which seemed to have increased in just a couple of minutes.

_Looks like I won't get an explanation..._ Jimmy sighed as he walked over to the waiting room and sat in one of the empty couches. He suddenly noticed that there were indeed more Pokemon trainers than usual in this Pokemon Center. Most of the trainers' faces were filled with horror and concerned as they paced around in the room, waiting for news of their injured Pokemon. Some of the others were huddled around in the room, gossiping their story.

"It just jumped up from behind and started to attack me," a girl with red pigtails said, "My Clefairy was immediately knocked down in one attack. Luckily I used my Abra's Teleport and managed to get to this Pokemon Center."

"Yeah, I thought I was done for," a boy with a blue cap said quietly, "My Rattata was almost finished off. I managed to lose it with my Magby's Smoke Screen. I thought I was a goner." The kid shook his head as he remembered the horrible event. Jimmy listened to these stories with amazement.

_What kind of strong Pokemon could cause so much damage in such a short amount of time? Seems like a worthy Pokemon to battle,_ Jimmy thought, grinning slightly. Although he doesn't look like it, at the age of 11, his Pokemon were almost unbeatable. He already got four badges from the first four Johto gym leaders.

The only reason why he was here in Cherrygrove City, one of the first cities that Jimmy passed through here when he just became a trainer, was because he was running low on cash and needed to withdraw some from his mom, who lived in New Bark Town. Jimmy was glad that his mom was holding his cash even though she did sometimes bought random things for his room with his money. The last time Jimmy came home, he saw that his mom decorated the room with hundreds of Pokemon plush toys that she saw on sale. It soon led to a huge teenager fight about personal space and privacy.

In the end, however, Jimmy had to leave the toys where they were when his mom threatened to not cook dinner for him. Cursed the power of his mom's cooking... He had decided to stay home for a two weeks to make up for his attitude before he started to get back on his journey.

Jimmy lied down on the couch and sighed. As soon as his Pokemon was healed, he'll go and settle this problem. _Hey, maybe they'll even give me a medal._ Before he knew it, Jimmy fell fast asleep on the couch, dreaming of victories and adventures. If he had stayed up a bit longer, he would have realized that the Cherrygrove's problem would soon be fixed.

But then again if he did, he wouldn't be able to start on a new adventure.

...

Nurse Joy was talking to Officer Jenny on the phone when another trainer came through the door.

_Another one?_ Nurse Joy thought, wishing this day was over. She still had Pokemons that needed to be healed, papers to write, and phone calls to make. She sincerely hoped that the responder to her email will come soon.

"Jenny, I'll call you back later; I have another trainer whose Pokemons need to be healed," Joy said wearily on the phone. The trainer stood behind the counter, waiting patiently.

"Alright Joy; thank you for your information. Get some rest as soon as possible," Jenny said on the other line. Joy put down the phone and turned straight ahead towards the trainer.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I suppose you would also want your Pokemon healed. Do you know where the wild Pokemon attacked?" Nurse Joy asked reaching her hands over to take the Pokeballs. The trainer merely stood there, reading off of a piece of paper, as if confirming something.

"You're the one who sent out the help needed list right?" The trainer asked holding up the paper for Nurse Joy to see. On the paper was a small picture of the wild Pokemon, badly drawn, and information about the problem in Cherrygrove.

"Yes, I did," Nurse Joy said puzzlingly. The trainer smiled, gave the paper to Nurse Joy.

"Alright then, I'll start on the job immediately. Like I said on the email, all I want in return is the wild Pokemon," the trainer smiled and walked out of the door, leaving a shocked Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Hold on a minute!" Nurse Joy yelled. The trainer stopped at the door and turned around to face Nurse Joy.

"You're the one that responded to our email?" The trainer nodded.

"You're the one who is an expert in these kinds of situations?" The trainer nodded again, a little bit more impatiently than before.

"But... but... you're a kid!" Nurse Joy sputtered, with her eyes wide with shock. The trainer grinned as if receiving comments like these were normal.

"Don't worry. I guarantee you that I will be able to capture this wild Pokemon. It's my job," the trainer responded calmly.

The trainer opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. A strong breeze came up, causing her blue pigtails to dance in the wind.

**Author's Notes**

OMG is that who I think it is? (lol)

Yeah, Jimmy and Crystal did not meet yet. When they do, it's going to be one hectic scene.

I've decided to take OC's (Just made up characters you want me to use) for this story. However I can not guarantee that you'll be immediately put in. So the faster you post up your OC character, the sooner I can put him/her in. Just fill out the form on the bottom. Please no gay stuff. (add anything extra that I miss).

Do not make too many OCs. Let others have a chance to post their's.

By the way OCs won't appear for about 3-4 chapters because I still need to write how Crystal and Jimmy meet.

**Update_:_** Okay, I have** A LOT** of OCs right now. Don't expect your OC to come up immediately. I'll try my best, but don't try to bother me. Like other fanfiction writers, I have to THINK in order to figure out how the story goes. If I haven't put up your OC in about (oh I don't know ten to fifteen chapters unless you asked for a specific place and I haven't gotten to that part yet) **THEN** you can bug me okay?

By the way **PLEASE** follow the requirements on the bottom. I don't want to track you down and ask repeated questions about your OC. **IT IS A BIG PAIN IN THE BUTT!** If I have questions anyways please respond! Do you realize that your OC might not turn out as you want? **BE SPECIFIC**! other than that have fun!

**Warning:** If you do not follow the requirements I put down, then I will ask you politely in the next chapter to specify. **ONLY ONCE**. If you do not respond, then I will simply not use your OC. I'm sorry but more and more people are not following the criteria on the bottom and I'm sick and tired of hunting them down for answers.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Occupation**: (trainer, breeder, coordinator, ranger, etc.)

**Pokemon**: (up to 6 ONLY and no legendary) (give name, personality, and nicknames- I perfer that you don't put nicknames because it would be really hard for me to remember when I put the your character in unless you're really insistent.)

**Personality:**

**Appearance 1**: (what your OC looks like)

**Where does your OC appears**: (when would the OC show up like next contests or random battle be as specific as possible so I can figure out where the person should show up.)

**Love Interest:** (more and more jealousy! TEEHEE)

**Other:** (anything you want to add that I missed or am too lazy to ask)

SO readers! Please review and no flames! If you haven't read my other story, I actually put your "name" in my "author's notes" to thank you.

PS. I can't guarrantee a quick update, but I'll do my best!

-JapanDreamer


	2. Bike Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon (at least not now)

Hey everybody! JapanDreamer is back.

Yeah I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't update soon, but because I got 3 reviewers (the last time I checked), I feel like I should award you reviewers with an quick update. In my opinion, I don't like this chapter, probably because I couldn't describe some stuff really well. I stayed up most of the night, trying to figure out how to continue the story. So YOU better like it (lol).

There is nothing much to say before this chapter, just remember to read my Author's Notes on the bottom. Anyway, on to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Jimmy woke up suddenly from his nap. He turned over and saw Nurse Joy trying to shake him awake. Jimmy got up and sat in a sitting position on the couch. He noticed that he was the only one in the room; everybody else seemed to have left or gone home.

"Here, your Pokemons are fully healed. Sorry for the delay," Nurse Joy said, giving Jimmy his Pokeballs back. Jimmy groggily got the Pokeballs back and checked his Pokegear.

_12:54 pm... I think I slept too much_. He put all except one of his Pokeballs into the air. He threw that Pokeball into the air. An Aipom appeared from the flash of light, smiling as it stood on its paw-like tail.

"Hey Apiom! Are you feeling better?" Jimmy asked. Aipom giggled before it climbed up onto Jimmy's shoulder. Aipom loved to ride on Jimmy's shoulder, so in the end, Jimmy allowed Aipom to stay out and travel around with him most of the time.

"Alright, thanks Nurse Joy! Say can you tell me where I can find this Pokemon that you said was causing so much trouble?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't wait to see what powerful Pokemon was causing this town trouble. Nurse Joy looked bewildered at Jimmy's question.

"What do you mean?" Nurse Joy asked. Jimmy paused for a moment, looking slightly confused.

"You told me that there was a Pokemon that was causing so much trouble here. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty strong. I know I can take down this Pokemon," Jimmy said confidently. Nurse Joy suddenly realized what Jimmy was asking.

"Oh! While you were asleep, the person we hired already took care of the job. The trainer is an experienced catcher and took the wild Pokemon," Nurse Joy said quickly. It took Jimmy about three seconds before he realized that his moment to shine was gone.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I FELL ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME WHILE SOMEBODY TOOK CARE OF THE JOB THAT I WANTED TO DO!" Jimmy yelled, stomping his feet with frustration. Aipom and Nurse Joy both clasped their ears from the frightful noise the kid was making.

"Man," Jimmy said, calming down suddenly, "This trainer must be awesome; I really want to meet this guy." Jimmy nodded, thinking how cool it would be if he defeated this trainer in a battle. Then the guy would realize not to mess with him.

"Say Nurse Joy, where is this trainer?" Jimmy asked excitingly. Aipom, sensing enthusiasm from his owner, started to jump up and down on his trainer's back. Nurse Joy still looked uneasy by the sudden change of attitude from the kid in front of her, but nevertheless she pointed outside.

"The trainer went to Violet City. And the trainer is not a-"

"Okay! Thanks for the info!" Jimmy rushed towards the door, hoping to meet this trainer before he left Violet City.

"WAIT!! I need to tell you something! You see the wild Pokemon was an electric type, so it started to go berserk with its electric attacks before the trainer could take care of it and..." Nurse Joy stopped talking because Jimmy, not listening, was out of the door already. Nurse Joy put her hands to her ears waiting for the explosion.

She didn't have to wait for long.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BIKE!!" Jimmy yelled, causing plaster to fall down from the ceiling of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy waited for a few moments till the plaster stopped falling before she came out of the Pokemon Center.

Jimmy was standing in front of his bike, or what was left of it. The once shiny bike he got from Goldenrod was now brown and the tires were charred black. Basically, the bike could no longer be ridden on. Jimmy was turning red with anger, wondering who could do such a thing to his bike.

"Umm..." Nurse Joy muttered, not sure what to say. At the sound of her voice, Jimmy turned around to face Nurse Joy. He had two glowing eyes of anger and face looked like he wanted to kill somebody, which caused Nurse Joy to become terrified.

"What happened to my bike?" Jimmy asked in a strained voice. Aipom got off of his trainer's shoulder and hopped onto the charred bike, looking more sad than angry.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you," Nurse Joy said impatiently, "The trainer was trying to lure the Pokemon out of town, but the Pokemon still caused some electrical damages on the way. Your bike happened to be electrocuted. The trainer was sorry about the damage and hoped you understand." Jimmy could hardly hear what Nurse Joy was saying. All he could understand was that the trainer caused his bike to be demolished into garbage.

_That guy is going to get it._ Jimmy thought, gritting his teeth. He suddenly grabbed the bike and carried it on his shoulder. Aipom, surprised at his trainer's sudden change of attitude, carefully climbed down from the bike and landed onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Alright! I gonna find this guy and make him buy me a new bike," Jimmy declared. Then all of a sudden, before Nurse Joy could say anything, Jimmy ran down the road, toward Violet City, carrying his bike and Aipom on his shoulder.

"Sir! The trainer said sorry! Don't do anything unnecessary! Please come back here and let me explain! Anyways, the trainer is not a-" The rest of Nurse Joy's words were disappeared in the wind. She sighed with frustration, thinking of the trainer that just helped her. _This kid is a lot of trouble. I hope you can deal with him._

Jimmy continued to run down the path, hopping to find the trainer that destroyed his bike.

**Violet City...**

Crystal sighed as she walked down Violet City. She just caught two new Pokemons and wished to send them to Professor Elm and Birch as soon as possible. She would have done it at the other Pokemon Center, but the machine was damaged from an overload of electricity. Crystal inspected her Pokegear which read 1:08 pm. Crystal sighed, wondering how long it would be before the day is over.

Crystal suddenly noticed a sign on the wall that said- "**Pokemon Contest This Week! Come Coordinators and Win the Violet Ribbon!**" Crystal immediately jumped for joy! Finally, something to look forward in this city! All she needs to do is tell the Professors so they know that she won't be able to catch Pokemon for a day or two. "Things are starting to look good now!" Crystal said as she hurried to the Pokemon Contest Center to sign up.

If she had known what was going to happen the next day, Crystal might not have said those words.

**Author's Notes**

Wow... I think this is the first time I used curse words in the story...

HA HA! Jimmy lost his bike (hmmm... where have I seen this before?)

Yeah, Jimmy likes to yell. I decided that he should have a cocky attitude, but he'll change later. He is going to undergo what I call "character develpment".

So Pokemon Contest coming up! My first OC is a coordinator, so I decided to put down the contest first!

Since I got my first 3 reviewers I would like to say a few words to each of them (Actually a few sentences...)

**Dragonfire411**

Thank you for being the first reviewer. I read your story but I've never seen the movie Lion of Oz, so it was kind of confusing when Silly was introduced. Other than that, it is an interesting story. Keep up the good work. (I'll review if you want me to. Your review just wanted me to read it if I have the time (lol).)

**writer's block 2000**

Thank you for being the first to give an OC and for your review! I think your Pokemons are okay for this upcoming contest (if you want your OC in this contest), but I don't think I'll be able to put all 6 of them in that one contest. How about I introduce some of them in this contest and the rest in other contests? Again thank you for your review and keep it up!

**grammaguy**

Again, thank you for helping me with my grammer. And about the line breaker... I didn't notice that fanfiction would cut out my line breaker, so I didn't realize the problem until after I posted up the chapter (I usually double space to show that the story is shifiting to another point of view). Thank you for telling me what OC stands for (seriously? fanfiction calls it Object Class? O.O) And I don't know if I really like love triangles. Let's just say I only love it when I think I can make it funny.

Alright, now that I finish thanking my 3 reviewers. I would like anybody else who is reading this story to review as well! (no flames please)

-JapanDreamer


	3. First Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon. (no comment needed)

Hi! JapanDreamer here again. I finished this chapter so I decided to post it up. Once again I posted up a chapter even though I said that I won't be able to for a while... I am such a liar ;)

As you will read later in this chapter, the style for the Pokemon Contest will be like the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl AND in the anime. So if you want to edit your Coordinator's profile. DO IT NOW! The sooner the better. Just remember to read the Author's Notes later.

There really not much for me to say, so on to Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**:

"EHH? The contest is going to be different compare to before?!" Crystal asked, shocked. She was in the Contest Hall, signing up for the Violet City's Contest. The lady behind the counter had finishing adding Crystal to the contest and was now explaining the new style of coordinating.

"That's right," the lady said, nodding, "Johto decided to follow some of the Sinnoh's style of Pokemon Contest. The first round is a dancing contest. In this round, you and your Pokemon have to know how to dance with the music and copy other trainers. The second round is the appeal part where you do attack moves to be judged. Then we would take eight of the best coordinators. These eight will battle for the ribbon. You can use different Pokemons in each round or the same one the whole time. The contest is in two days at 12 o'clock. Now, are there any more questions?" The lady asked patiently as Crystal wrote all the information on a piece of paper. Crystal shook her head, smiling as she walked away, carrying her Coordinator Pass. She was now officially in the Violet City's Pokemon Contest.

_Wow, who knew coordinating can be so complex now_, Crystal thought as she read what she wrote down, making sure she didn't make a single mistake. She hadn't been in a Pokemon Contest for over four months. So much has change since then. She slowly walked out of the building and checked her Pokegear, looking for the Pokemon Center. Finding out where the location was, Crystal ran down the street, avoiding cars and bicycles along the way and arrived at the Pokemon Center in less than a minute.

She slipped inside and hurried to Nurse Joy to heal her all of her Pokemons except the two she just caught. Crystal hurried to the nearest phone booth and made a call for Professor Birch and Professor Elm- to tell him that she caught the Pokemons they want.

...

Jimmy was tired from carrying his bike, but he was determined to hold onto it before he meets his enemy. A bunch of people were staring at him already, but he didn't care. He had a mission to take care of. Aipom was riding the bicycle, doing random handstands and tail stands as it waved to the people who were staring at them and wondering if the circus came to town.

"Finally I made it to Violet City... when I get my hands on that guy," Jimmy muttered, thinking of the perfect way to get revenge. Jimmy suddenly saw the same two kids he saw in Cherrygrove City talking to each other.

"Thank goodness that trainer was there to take care of that Pokemon. I never seen that type in Johto," the girl with red pigtails said, holding her Clerfiary. Jimmy's ears pricked up as he continued to eavesdrop into the two trainers' conversation.

"Yeah," the boy with the blue cap said, nodding in agreement, "I heard form Nurse Joy that the Pokemon came from Hoenn, so it's rare to see that Pokemon here. The cool thing is that the trainer caught it so quickly. My friend called and said that he saw the trainer at the Pokemon Center not too long ago. Maybe we should go and thank the person later."

That was all Jimmy needed to hear.

"Alright Aipom, we're going to the Pokemon Center!" He speeded down the path while Aipom was holding on to his dear life.

...

"Crystal is that you?" the man from the screen ask when the line was connected. He had brown bushy hair and a large beard to match.

"Hey Professor Birch!" Crystal said smiling at the screen, "I got the Manectric you wanted!" Crystal pulled the Pokeball up the screen for the Professor to see.

"Excellent! You found Manectric faster than I thought you would, and you didn't even need to come to Hoenn to catch it. But I didn't know Manectrics were found in the Johto," Professor Birch said. Crystal shook her head at the professor's statement.

"Actually, I think Manectric was abandoned by its trainer. It had a couple of bruises that I think it received from its previous trainer. I found it in a town where it was causing trouble. Luckily I manage to catch it without anybody getting injured, but it stilled caused some destruction," Crystal replied, remembering the horrible incident.

"Well, at least no one was severely injured," Professor Birch said, "Anyway, thanks Crystal for catching it. Just send it through the transporter and I'll send the money in your account."

"Alrighty Professor, will do," Crystal said, saluting. Crystal hung up the phone and the screen where it showed the professor's face went pitch black. She opened the glass cylinder door and placed the Pokeball into the middle of the canister. Crystal pressed a couple of buttons on the side of the transporter, pushing the code number to send it to Professor Birch. A light came from the top of the canister and zapped onto the Pokeball. Then all of a sudden the Pokeball disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Crystal checked her Pokegear and received an email, saying that Professor Birch has received the Pokemon, and the money is immediately put into her account. Crystal sighed with relief. Good thing she's making a living out of this.

_Alright, now I just need to give Professor Elm this Pokemon_, Crystal thought as she placed the second Pokeball into the transporter when a sudden loud blaring voice came from behind her.

"HEY! I'M LOOKING FOR THE PERSON WHO HELPED CHERRYGROVE CITY WITH THEIR POKEMON PROBLEM!!" Crystal spun around, upon hearing this and saw a 12 years old boy in the middle of the room. He had a yellow cap which was on backwards, a red hoddie with a large white pocket in front, and bright yellow pants. On his shoulder was an Aipom, who was covering his ears. Everybody in the room was silent, including Crystal.

_Huh? What in the world does this boy want?_ Crystal thought as she continued to stare at the boy who was waiting for an answer.

"HEY! DON'T TRY TO HIDE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME ON GREAT EXPERT CATCHER! I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!" The boy continued to yell. Some of the trainers were looking at him with confusion, some were trying to cover their ears, and others were looking at him with disgust. Nurse Joy hurried over to the boy to ask him to stop screaming so loud. Crystal suddenly realized who the boy was asking for.

...

Jimmy shifted his eyes to every trainer in the room. Jugging by their appearances, they didn't look really strong at all.

_They're definitely not the person I'm looking for._ He gritted his teeth as he continued to scan across the room.

"Please sir, calm down! We prefer that the Pokemon Center is as quiet as possible," Nurse Joy said coming towards Jimmy. Jimmy sighed with frustration, but he nodded. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him that stopped before him.

"I'm the Pokemon expert catcher you're looking for. What do you want?" a voice said from behind him. Jimmy spun around and started ranting off his speech without even looking properly at the trainer in front of him.

"So YOU'RE the great expert catcher that tried to ruin my life. I'm here to take revenge for what you've done to me. My name is Jimmy and I challenge you-" Jimmy faltered when he saw the person he was talking to. Instead of a strong guy like he imagined, Jimmy saw a young girl, about the same age as he was, with blue pigtails, standing in front of him with a confused look.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Please Sir! Calm Down," Nurse Joy said sharply. Crystal immediately flared up at this boy's question, but she tried to keep her cool as Jimmy started to sputter with amazement.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. At least that's what I've been told. So what?" Crystal said, crossing her arms across her chest, "What do you want with me and what are you talking about?" Jimmy for once in his life was dumbfounded. This trainer, the trainer that everybody was praising about, is a _girl_?

"What's the matter? Skitty got your tongue?" Jimmy snapped back out of his amazement, and saw the girl in front of him looking ticked off and annoyed at him. Jimmy, remembering what he wanted, immediately got angry and faced the girl. Girl of not, he is going to get his revenge.

"You owe me something," Jimmy said in an edgy voice. Crystal looked really puzzle now.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Crystal said calmly as if the discussion was over.

"Oh no? Then what is this?!" Jimmy pointed to something behind him, and Crystal moved around to see what he was pointing at.

_The bike!_ Crystal remembered that she was trying to lead Manectric out of the town, but Manectric started to use its Thunder attack, causing damages including the bike. Crystal asked Nurse Joy to tell the owner of the bike that she was sorry before heading off to Violet City, and hoped that the matter was closed.

"Uh oh," Crystal said, realizing that the owner of this destroyed property was in front of her.

"Uh oh is right," Jimmy said putting his face in front of her. Crystal gulped. This kid didn't seem to be the type that forgives and forgets.

"It looks like you owe me a new bike."

**Author's Notes**

Yeah! Jimmy and Crystal finally met! There is going to be some violence in the next chapter. If anybody thinks it will be too much for young kids to read then tell me (in the next chapter).

Since I'm not getting a lot of ocs right now... I'll guess I'll make my own (lol)! Anyway, I guess its okay if you want to put more than one oc for now. Just to let you know the person doesn't have to be a trainer, coordinator, or breeder. I added ranger as a choice if you want one and if you want a fan girl... I guess that's also okay.

I would like to thank **writer's block 2000** for reviewing and **PhoenixGuardEmaku** for giving me an oc.

**writer's block 2000**

Your oc will appear in the next chapter. Yay! But I have a quick question about her. You wrote down "she is not above giving friendly." I'm afraid I don't understand this. I don't want to write down something that is totally what you don't want her to be, so please clarify ASAP.

**PhoenixGuardEmaku**

In which forest do you want your oc to meet the characters? If we do it in Illex Forest (its the forest next to Azela Town, sorry if I named the forest wrong) then she'll be able to play in a bigger role, but she'll have to show up a lot later. Tell me soon or I'll just put her after Crystal and Jimmy leave Violet City.

Alright thank you my two reviewers! I don't know when I'll update again, but as soon as **writer's block 2000** clarify, then I'll update as soon as possible.

Please review and no flames!

-JapanDreamer


	4. Meet Ana

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon! (I don't think anybody else on fanfiction does anyway.)

Hi there! I'm back! Yeah, I been on an out of town trip during the whole weekend so I apologize if this story came out late.

Now some news about this chapter...

MY FIRST OC APPEARS! (YEAH!) Her name is Ana and she was given to me by **writer block's 2000. **Remeber to send in OCs if you want to be recongnized!

Second, I changed the contest a bit. (read the previous chapter) Why? Because I just played the Pokemon Contest on DS for the first time and I HATE IT! I actually had to wait for 20 minutes for the contest even ended! So even though I am still keeping the Sinnoh contests, I took some things out to keep the contest as short as possible.

Also there are some violence in this chapter. If you think I should change my rating then tell me.

I update once a week, most of the time. So come once a week to check out if I have an update.

Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 4:

Jimmy snapped his eyes wide open. He looked around wildly and saw that he was sleeping in one of the top bunk beds that the Pokemon Center provided for travelers. Remembering what happened yesterday; he quickly looked down and saw the bed bellow him empty.

_That stupid girl! Trying to escape huh?_ Jimmy jumped down from his bed. He quickly changed his clothes and ran out the door.

_I wonder where she is._ Jimmy wondered as he sped past some trainers, ignoring the fact that he should have slow down to prevent accidents. He suddenly saw a flash of blue hair outside from one of the windows on the second floor. Jimmy screeched to a halt and found the person he was looking for.

...

"Alright Misdreveous! From the top!" Crystal said pushing the button to the tape recorder again. Rock music blared out and, the ghost Pokemon started to sway to the beat, keeping up in rhythm. Crystal was behind Misdreveous, dancing and coordinating with her Pokemon, but her mind started to wander off.

_That stupid kid! I can't believe he is actually that determine to make me buy him a new bike!_ Crystal gritted her teeth remembering what happened yesterday.

...

"I told you, I don't have the money right now to buy you a bike. They're expensive! Can't you just forget about it? AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" Crystal yelled wearily. For the rest of the day, Crystal was being followed by this mad stalker. Jimmy kept demanding that for money to buy a new bike. No matter what Crystal was doing, Jimmy was just standing over her, with an evil glare on his face. At the restaurant, he sat on the opposite of the booth, eating and then demanded that she paid the bill. Crystal almost ended up beating the pulp out of him, but managed to stop after she gave him a huge bruise on the cheek.

"Not until you pay for my bike dummy!" Jimmy said as if the matter was closed, "I'm following you till you pay for it!" As if to prove it, he kept following her in a brisk manner.  
"Hey! It is not my fault that the wild Pokemon destroyed your bike. It was an accident."

"Yeah, but that Pokemon is yours now, so you have to take the blame for it had done to my bike," Jimmy said angrily. Crystal gritted her teeth. Such illogical reasoning!

That night, Jimmy demanded to Nurse Joy to have the same room that Crystal was sleeping in. Crystal literally kicked Jimmy in the head for his stupidity and rudeness. Unfortunately, there was only one room left, and Crystal still ended up staying in the same room with that jerk.

She purposely got up early in the morning to have some alone time... and to prepare for the upcoming contest.

...

Crystal felt a cool touch on her head and saw Misdreveous using one of her ghost hair to see if Crystal was not feeling well. Crystal smiled and stroked the ghost Pokemon.

"Sorry Misdreveous, too much stuff has been happening lately. That stupid guy had to ruin everything," Crystal sighed, wishing she had never told Jimmy that she was the Pokemon expert catcher in the first place.

"Hey! You're going to be in the Pokemon Contest too huh?" Crystal spun around and saw a long brown hair girl with tanned skin, leaning against the tree, staring at Crystal through sapphire eyes. From where Crystal was standing the girl was at least 5 foot easy. The girl had a blue halter top and a pink skirt to go with it.

_Wow... cotton candy colors_ Crystal thought, blinking from the bright blue and pink colors, but Crystal managed to nod in response to the girl's question.

The girl smiled and walked towards Crystal.

"Me too! My name is Ana Valer. Just want to let you know that you need to focus more if you want to have an actual chance in winning tomorrow," Ana said, smiling. Crystal blushed from embarrassment. Crystal suddenly noticed a green Pokemon with a white mustache and hair and also a red and blue flower as its hands standing next to Ana.

"Oh!" Ana said, noticing that Crystal was observing her Pokemon, "This is Roserade." Roserade immediately bowed down, as if he was saying "Please to meet you."

"Wow! How respectful! My name is Crystal, and this is Misdreveous," Crystal replied, pointing to her Pokemon. Misdreveous gave a polite nod before she hid behind Crystal.

"Shy huh?" Ana asked, observing at Misdreveous with great detail. Crystal smiled and nodded as she stroked Misdreveous, who was shaking with nervousness. Ana was about to say something when all of a sudden, a loud crash came from behind. Crystal whipped her head around and saw Jimmy on the ground with leaves in his hair. Apparently instead of taking the stairs like most sane people do, Jimmy decided to try and climb down from one of the tree branches to get down to the ground faster. Unfortunately he fell down in the process.

Crystal groaned, and Ana stared at the strange boy with surprise.

_Uggh! I was hoping he would sleep late!_ Crystal thought as Jimmy started to get up and brush the leaves off his shirt. Jimmy acted as though falling down from a tree didn't hurt too much.

"HA! You thought you could get away from me huh? Guess what! I'm not that easy to get rid of. So you can forget about trying to escape from m-"

WHAM! Jimmy couldn't finish his sentence because Crystal kicked the tape recorder right at his face. Ana stood there, even more surprise than before.

_Wow... an idiot looking kid and a strong kicker..._ _wonder how they get along?_ Ana thought as she watch the tension rising. Roserade looked fairly shock at the rude behaviors between the two trainers while Misdreveous was cowering away.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Jimmy was rubbing his cheek and his mouth has a small cut which a trickle of blood was coming out of.

"STUPID! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE AND YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN MY DAY WITH YOUR ANNOYING MOUTH!" Crystal yelled with frustration.

"WHAT?! IF YOU JUST PAY MY BIKE MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE RUINING YOUR DAY!" Jimmy shot back.

"Don't start me with that sob story!" Crystal yelled back. Both trainers looked like they were about to choke each other to death.

"Um, Crystal?" Ana said timidly. Crystal turned her head toward Ana.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but this stupid guy just can't understand to stop bothering me," Crystal apologized, pointing to Jimmy, who was behind her.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelled, "I can hear you know!" Crystal rolled her eyes. _You see?_ Ana nodded, wondering how Crystal could have such bad luck to meet such an immature guy.

"Listen, I got to go, I need to get ready for the Pokemon Contest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ana said calmly. Crystal beamed with happiness, glad to make a new friend that doesn't act insane.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" Crystal said. Ana and her Roserade drifted away. Crystal turned back to her annoying stalker and noticed the shock look on Jimmy's face.

"What are you staring at?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"You're in the Pokemon Contest!?" Jimmy stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Yeah," Crystal snapped back, "So!?"

"Hey! Contests are for a bunch of losers who don't have the skills to KO the other opponent's Pokemon. I mean come on! A time limit?! And losing points just because the opponent's Pokemon dodged the attack?! You're Pokemon doesn't even get endurance if all it does is battle for five minutes. I wouldn't go there even if the world was coming to an end," Jimmy ranted on, showing that he obviously think that Contests are just plain worthless. Crystal felt her frustration growing higher and higher. She literally wanted to kill this kid. Even though he was obviously older than her by a couple of months, Jimmy still acted like a rude child who thinks he's all that.

"GOOD! Then I take it you're not coming to tomorrow's contest. Finally I can have some peace and quiet," Crystal snapped back.

Ugh! She doesn't have time for this! She needed to get ready for tomorrow's contest.

"Not coming?! Of course I'm coming to watch you idiot! You still have to pay for my bike!" Jimmy said.

"Again with the stupid bike?! Forget about it! I told you; I don't have enough money right now. It'll take me a million years just to pay for it!"

"Then I'll wait for a million years!" Jimmy said as if closing the matter. Crystal rolled her eyes, a little bit impressed, though she tried to hide it. Jimmy, even though he is acting bratty, actually looked committed to his beliefs, no matter how stupid his beliefs are.

"Whatever! I need to go practice in peace and quiet. So just go ahead and leave already!" Crystal said, acting very disgruntled.

"Fine! I will! I going to get breakfast and you can do your girly contest," Jimmy yelled back before he walked away. Crystal sighed. Finally!

"Alright Misdreveous! Let's do that again! Good thing the tape recorder didn't break when I... ah... hit Jimmy with it." Misdreveous nodded and took her position in front of Crystal. Together both of them practice for the contest tomorrow.

...

Jimmy mashed his oatmeal out of frustration. He was in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, sitting alone in one of the booths. Aipom was spooning some of the oatmeal from Jimmy's bowl. Aipom looked really concern about his trainer. Throughout the whole meal, Jimmy didn't talk or look at Aipom. He seemed to be thinking about something else.

Although he hid it very well, Jimmy was actually curious about the contest. He always wanted to see what it was like, but apparently all of his friends told him that contests were for wimps. With this impression, Jimmy didn't want to join a contest even though he was dying of curiosity.

Jimmy sighed as he walked to the Pokemon Center. He was kind of hoping Crystal would join him. After all he needed somebody to pay the bill, and he was really hoping he could see that same smile Crystal gave to Ana. Maybe she would laugh at a joke he makes or something like that.

For some reason while eating his oatmeal, Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about Crystal.

He wondered why.

**Author's Notes**

Whew! Finally! I think this is one of my longest chapters!

Next week will be the contest! (hip hip horray!)

I'm going to put some of my OC's in the this story later on if I can't get any more. One of them is going to be a Pokemon ranger, but he'll probably show up later (XP) I just realize that girl OCs are more popular than guys (I wonder why?)

Anyways I would like to thank all of my reviewers!

**Jarkes**

Thank you for reviewing! It's nice to know people that will review more than one story by the same author.

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku **

since you don't really care where your OC appears, I'll put her in after the contest, so she'll be appearing very soon ;) Thank you for reviewing by the way!

**writer's block 2000**

thank you for fixing the error. I put Roserade in as Ana's best Pokemon because I assume that since you listed it down first. Sorry if Ana didn't get enough spot light but I assure you she will in the next chapter. The contest will start next week so get ready to see your oc in action! Continue to review!

**videowatchinglover**

thank you for being my new reviewer! (jumping up with joy)

However you did not completely finish the list that I have made. I had sent an email about a week ago and I'm hoping that you'll respond soon. But I'll still put the questions here if you did not get my email.

1) Does your OC have any love interest? (It's okay if she doesn't, but I want to make sure.)  
2) Do you want your OC in this contest? (Again respond soon or I'll have to put you in the next contest since I am already writing about the contest.)

3) You have not told me where you want your OC to meet the characters so please put down a location ASAP.

4) This is not really a question, but I'm concerened about having a level 100 shiny Evee that can change into any of its evolution. (O.O) I'll put Evee down, but I think its too strong for our trainers right now in this story...

Anyway please respond soon! I need to know ASAP in order to figure out how the story goes. Again thank you for reviewing.

...

Thank you all for reading. Please review and no flames. The world is not pretty when I don't see reviews (T.T)

-JapanDreamer


	5. Violet City Contest Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (I'm sick and tired of saying this.)**

Hi JapanDreamer here! Sorry if this story came out late. I was on a trip (the lamest excuse for reviewers). I've been really busy these past few days and I'll be very busy this week as well, so I might not be able to post up new chapters every week from now on (just a heads up).

Pokemon Contest is here. Yay! This is a really long chapter. I almost didn't want to finish it. (SO LONG. SO VERY LONG.) Hope you like it anyways. Remember to read my Author notes on the bottom later.

**Chapter 5:**

Crystal stood in the waiting room, fidgeting. Huge crowds of coordinators were doing last minute preparations and practices. Jimmy was sitting on one of the benches, trying to look bored even though his eyes were shifting back and forth with interest from each coordinator. Aipom was staring at the room with amazement. All of the Pokemon looked healthy and their furs, scales, or feathers were shining brightly, revealing their healthy features.

Aipom wished that Jimmy could actually take notice of his Pokemon's appearance once in a while. Aipom hated to look and feel dirty after a long battle. Unfortunately Jimmy's idea of clean is to simply jump into a river to bath. No shampoo, hair cuts, or soaps. Aipom found the Pokemon Contest as one of the best things that have ever been invented. He always imagined himself on stage, with hundreds of people applauding. Of course Aipom couldn't show his enthusiasm because Jimmy has a huge dislike of Pokemon Contests.

"There are a lot of people for such a pathetic event," Jimmy said, as if explaining why he is shifting his eyes so much from one part of the room to the other. A Vulpix was being groomed carefully by a red pony tailed girl. A guy with jet black hair was feeding his Larion with yellow Pokeblocks.

Crystal ignored Jimmy, as she continued to pace around in the room. She has been getting good at ignoring him. Yesterday, she managed to be polite and stop herself from having the desire to kill Jimmy.

Crystal was hoping that she will be okay after that long practice yesterday. For some reason, Jimmy was making her feel more worried about performing well.

"Hey! There you are!" Crystal spun around and saw Ana coming towards her. Wearing the same bright colors like yesterday, Ana hurried over to chat with Crystal.

"So many people! The number of contestants is more than usual," Ana said as she observed the room of tense people.

"Really?" Crystal asked confusingly.

"Yeah! I was in Olivine City's Pokemon Contest a while back; the amount of contestants was ten times smaller than here. Then again, most of the coordinators were experienced. It's all about appearances in my opinion. You have to make a good first impression to the judges. That is what determines whether or not you'll win the ribbon," Ana said, "Say how many ribbons do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I don't have a single one right now. I have been busy with other things that I didn't even know there was a new style of coordinating competition until yes-"

"Ahem." Jimmy interrupted the conversation and was in the middle of the two girls.

"Excuse me for being rude, but the announcer just inform the other coordinators that the contest is about to start. She would like everybody to get ready for the first round," Jimmy said dully as he looked from one girl to the other.

_Who is this ki-...? Oh, it's that guy Jimmy from yesterday_ Ana thought _Still annoying as usual_. Crystal looked at Jimmy with irritation, wishing Jimmy didn't interrupt the conversation so rudely.

"Thanks Jimmy," Crystal said, groaning.

"Yeah... thanks. Alright Crystal I'll see you later. Let's see who will win the contest!" Ana said smiling and hurried to the door where all the contestants were leaving from.

"Alright Jimmy, I got to get ready for the next contest. Go to the auditorium and find a seat, so you can watch the performance. I don't want you to whine at me about the contest after this," Crystal said as she hurried of to catch up with Ana and the other contestants.

"Wait! Crystal!" Jimmy yelled and Crystal stopped to turn around.

"What?!" Crystal asked impatiently. Most of the contestants were gone, and she needed to get on stage fast.

"Err... Just wanna say... good luck; I know you'll win that Contest," Jimmy said shyly, running his hand through his black hair. Crystal almost froze with amazement. Jimmy was actually acting sincere for once.

"Now hurry up and get out of here. Don't try to embarrass yourself before the contest even started," Jimmy said, back in his cocky self. Crystal groaned. So much for sincerity.

"Thanks for the encouragement Jimmy," Crystal said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She hurried out of the door, leaving Jimmy alone in the room with his fingers crossed for good luck.

"You better win," he said softly.

...

"Welcome to the Violet City's Pokemon Contest! I am your host Laura!" The announcer spoke through a small microphone attached to the collar of her white jacket. Like all of her other sisters in the different regions, Laura had short orange-brown hair that curled up to her ears. On her head she wore a pink headband and pearl earrings on her ears. Laura wore a pink choker on her neck and a forest green tank top underneath the white jacket. She had long blue glittery blue slacks on and brown sandals. At the sound of her voice, the whole stadium was filled with applauses.

"Wow... everybody is going crazy," Jimmy said, covering his ears as he looked nervously at the two people who were next to him, jumping on their seats and screaming their heads off. Aipom chattered in reply, feeling just as excited as everybody else in the room.

"Alright that's the spirit! Remember the coordinator who wins this contest will get the Violet City's ribbon! With many coordinators here, I bet we are going to have exciting competition!" Laura held the purple ribbon high in the air to show to the crowd- the ribbon that only one coordinator can get. The audience roared once again, unable to keep the excitement in.

"I knew I should have bought ear plugs from that man," Jimmy gritted his teeth as he tried his best to shut off the loud squealing from the two obsessive girls, who were now doing some sort of weird cheerleading dance. Aipom, ignoring the two girls, was jumping on Jimmy's back, unable to hold his excitement in.

"Now let's get started. Please welcome our judges, our very own mayor from Violet City, Mr. Pokefan, the president of the Pokemon fan club, and Nurse Joy of Violet City." The judges stood up and bowed to the audience before they sat back down.

"First off, we're going to have the dancing competition. Four coordinators will come be called up; one will show off his and the Pokemon's dance skills while the other three and their Pokemons have to imitate it as best as possible. We rotate from one coordinator to another. Judges will look at originality from the leading dancer and for the best imitator from the other three coordinators. Now with out further ado, let the 1st round begin!"

...

Jimmy watched dully as the rounds of dancing continued. So far, most of the coordinators are obviously new or inexperienced. All of them couldn't dance to the beat and were very clumsy when copying the leader. It was one dull performance after the other. Sometimes there were experienced coordinators that obviously had practice this part of the competition and made it very interesting, but that was very rare. Suddenly as he watched a red hair girl trip in a long pink dress tripped over her Pikachu as she tried to dance to the rock music blaring from the speakers, Jimmy realized something horrifying._ Crystal hasn't participated in a Contest for so long_. She even said that she never knew about the extra round of dancing until the day before yesterday.

_Oh my gosh, she's going to embarrass herself_. Jimmy fidgeted in his seat. One day of practice is not enough to please the judges. Jimmy felt more and more tense as each round ended, signifying that Crystal's turn is coming up.

"Now! Will the next four please come up on stage?!" Laura said after the last dancing round. The girl with the Pikachu was sobbing so loud that the police had to help her off stage. Jimmy looked at the next four coordinators. He felt relived that Crystal wasn't up yet, but then he suddenly noticed the girl that Crystal was talking to on the stage.

Compared to the other flustered coordinators, Ana was on stage grinning and waving to the crowd as if she had done this all of her life. All four coordinators opened their Pokeballs to summon their Pokemon on stage. _Flash!_ A Wartotle, Spinda, and Chansey appeared from the other three trainers' Pokeballs. Towering over these three Pokemon was Ana's Blaziken.

Blaziken looked majestic and powerful looking and received a huge gasp of excitement. Jimmy couldn't help but to admire the strong Pokemon. Suddenly the music started to play and the boy with the Wartotle stepped up and started to dance. Ana obviously had practiced a lot because she and Blaziken easily followed the boy's and Wartotle's steps. When it was Ana's turn, she did very complicate dance moves that synchronized very well with Blazken's quick steps. The other trainers couldn't even copy Ana's moves at all. After the round was over, there was no doubt that Ana and Blaziken were the best. They seemed to be unbeatable.

The audience gave a round of applause, and even Jimmy couldn't help but applause as well. Pokemon Contests were actually interesting after all. Aipom was staring daze like at Blaziken. Aipom could almost imagine himself on stage, performing like that.

"Let's give a round of applause for our coordinators!" Laura said, as the Ana and the other three coordinators left the stage. A flutter of applauses could be heard from the crowd. Ana gave a big grin and bowed before she left the stage.

Jimmy turned to his attention to the judges who were sitting in front of a red cloth table and were now recording their comments and scores on a sheet of paper. Jimmy could immediately tell from the looks of the judges that Ana was going to the next round. He turned desperately towards the stage again. To his horror, Crystal was on.

_Oh no, she's going to mess up; she's going to mess up... _Jimmy held his hands in his hair, trying to keep calm as he looked at Crystal, who seemed perfectly calm. Aipom felt a bit uneasy as well. He hoped this coordinator that Jimmy is following will pass this round.

Crystal was stretching her legs as she prepared for the performance when she suddenly noticed that in the crowd that Jimmy was staring at her. Crystal smiled and waved at Jimmy, who immediately turned red and looked away. Crystal put her hands down, looking puzzled.

_Geez, what's wrong with Jimmy?_ She didn't have time to think about it anymore. She noticed the other coordinators getting their Pokeballs out. Quickly Crystal threw her Pokeball as well. Flash! A Weepingbell, Scyther, Lombre, and Crystal's Misdreveous appeared from the Pokeballs.

"Alright! Let's get the last round started! Would the first coordinator please come forward?" The five year old boy with the Weepingbell stepped forward, and a slow lullaby music was played. The two did a slow like dance that was very easy for Crystal and the other two coordinators to follow. Jimmy and Aipom sighed with relief. It looks like Crystal could make it. As long as the music was slow, Crystal would probably have a good chance just like the kid with the Weepingbell.

However, when it was Crystal's turn, the music suddenly changed to fast quick-paced rock music. Jimmy became horrified as Crystal looked surprised and uneasy at the sudden change of songs.

Oh no, this is not good. Jimmy and Aipom covered their eyes from fear. There was silence from the crowd, then a couple of clapping sounds. Finally the whole audience was roaring with amazement and surprise. Jimmy peaked through his eyes and felt his mouth drop when he saw Crystal.

Despite the fast paced music, Crystal was dancing at ease with her Misdreveous. It almost seem like she was danced all of her life as she twirled through the stage. Crystal did a couple of quick steps and twirls while standing on her tip toes. Misdreveous swayed to the beat, completely in sync with her coordinator. Crystal's dancing skills were so good that the other coordinators just stood there amazed, forgetting that they were supposed to copy. At the end of the song, Crystal stopped and gave a huge bow to the roaring crowd in front of her. She managed to glimpse at Jimmy, who was staring at her with amazement. Crystal smiled to herself, pleased to have grabbed the audience attention.

"Wow! That was amazing. Let's give a round of applause to our last four coordinators," Laura said and after the audience applauded, she continued. "Now all coordinators please wait in the waiting room while the judges determine who will make it to the next round. We will take a break for a couple of minutes before we start on our next contest. Ladies and Gentleman, I'll see you a few moments!" The stage dimmed and everybody started to leave.

Jimmy rushed towards the door, bumping into a couple of people along the way. He finally arrived at the waiting room where all the coordinators were waiting nervously for their results. He scanned the room and finally saw Crystal, who was feeding Misdreveous some green Pokeblocks. Crystal noticed Jimmy charging towards her.

"Whoa, Jimmy! Slow down! You'll hurt somebody if you keep running like th-"

"How did you do it?" Jimmy interrupted Crystal's comment.

"Excuse me?" Crystal asked puzzling at Jimmy.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?! YOUR DANCE SKILLS ARE AMAZING!" All of the coordinators turned their heads towards Jimmy's loud voice. Crystal immediately turned red from embarrassment as curious eyes looked at her.

"Jimmy please! Keep your voice down! What do mean "how did I do it"? I always dance like that," Crystal said calmly. Jimmy had his eyes wide with shock at this statement. Aipom and Misdreveous ignored the two trainers and both of them started to play a bit.

"You dance?" Jimmy asked surprisingly. Crystal rolled her eyes at Jimmy's stupidity. Wasn't it obvious?

"Yes I dance. Or at least I use to until I've been busy. I only dance once in a while now, so it's not as great as before."

"Well that explains. Your dancing skills were top level," a voice said from behind Jimmy. Jimmy turned around and saw Ana and her Blaziken standing behind him.

"Oh! Thanks Ana. Your dancing skills were amazing as well. You've obviously practiced a lot with your Blaziken," Crystal replied, beaming.

"Well, it wasn't easy learning how to dance, but you obviously have talent," Ana said, smiling. Blaziken nodded his head from behind Ana.

"It's nothing, really. We should get together sometimes and practice," Crystal said.

"Hey, I like that idea," Ana said, flashing her white teeth. Before anybody else could speak, the television in the waiting room turned on, and Laura's face appeared on the screen.

"Thank you for waiting. The judges have finally decided who will go to the next round. Only twenty people can get into the next round, and here they are!" On the screen, coordinator's faces started to appear. One by one. Immediately Ana's and Crystal's pictures appeared on the screen.

"Yes, we made it!" Crystal and Ana gave each other a high five while the TV continued to post up pictures. Finally all twenty coordinators that made it were revealed. In the room, there were shots of laughter and sobs of sorrow.

"Wow congrats Crystal!" Jimmy yelled, but Crystal didn't hear him. She was still jumping up with joy while hugging her Misdreveous. Ana and her Blaziken gave each other a high five. Jimmy fell silence, feeling left out of the crowd.

"Now will the twenty coordinators that have made it in please get ready for the next round? The next round is to appeal the judges with your Pokemon attacks. Good luck and I'll see you on stage!" The television turned black, and the twenty coordinators that made it in hurried to get their Pokemon ready. Jimmy was collided several times by other coordinators.

"Jimmy! Get out of here! You're causing traffic," Crystal yelled as the noise inside the room started to increase in volume.

"Alright! I'll leave! I'll leave!" Jimmy and Aipom hurried out and back to their seats. Jimmy started to grumble, wishing Crystal paid more attention to him. He wished Crystal would be thrilled enough when he came to see her, but apparently she hardly noticed him at all. Jimmy sighed as more and more people came back to their seats.

The second round was about to start.

**Author's Notes**

See? Its very long- FIVE PAGES (lol).

I never took dance lessons before (well actually I did, but that was a LONG time ago) so I have no idea how to describe the dance moves. I hope I was clear.

I didn't know what the host for the Pokemon Contests in Johto look like, so I made her up and her name.

I didn't realize it took such a long time just to describe one third of the Pokemon contest. (I think I'm going to have to shorten the next Pokemon Contest I write. I'm starting to wish I've thought of this before...)

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed from the last chapter. I didn't know this story could be so popular after 4 chapters... O.O

**highturo-kun112**

Thank you for being my new reviewer! I'll put down your OC when the characters get to Azelea Town (Bugsy will be there!) So it might take a while unless you want her to be in the story earlier. Let me know if its okay!

**writer's block 2000**

Your OC is amazing! It should be; I made sure she was amazing! (lol)

I put Blaziken in the dancing round cuz I didn't know which Pokemon you want in this round (hope its okay). I know Ana didn't seem to have enough spotlight but I'm she'll get more in the next one.

Thank you for reviewing! (Yeah, I suck at grammer too, so don't feel so bad.)

**grammaguy **(Me: trying to pull the shot gun away from you)

Thank you for reviewing! (really I was starting to wonder what happened to you)

You play Halo 3? NEVER HEARD OF IT! (jk) I heard the game was good (one of my friends is obsessive with the game).

HA HA! You don't like Jimmy huh? Everybody Hates Jimmy should be my new title (lol). I sent an email to you about your idea, reply ASAP! Thank you for reviewing!

_**JapanDreamer's final words...**_

Again thank you all for reading this story. I want to continue this story but I need to know that there are people out there who like it.

Please review and no flames.

-**JapanDreamer **(I just realize that I never bold my name until now...)

PS. Remember that I might not be able to post up a new story every week now... please don't hurt me.


	6. Violet City Contest Part 2

**Disclaimer: Own Pokemon? In my dreams!**

Hello, I'm back! Yeah, I managed to write this story in a week despite what I said. I decided to write a couple of paragraphs per day (so I could update fast but still have enough time to do homework).

Although, I think I wrote too much... and I'm coming down with a cold...

Read my Author Notes later okay?

**Chapter 6**

"Staryu use Water Gun and Mirror Move while doing Rapid Spin!" The star-like Pokemon flew around the stage like a Frisbee, creating a rainbow color of water.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind and Gust!" The large butterfly flew across the room, sprinkling silvery wind throughout the entire room.

One after another, each of the coordinators showed off their Pokemon's attacks while at the same time making the effects beautiful. Aipom stared intently at each Pokemon's appeals, hoping to get some tips. However, Jimmy stared at each appeal dully. So far most of the appeals were too simple or lacked originality. The judges thought so too since the highest score that was given so far was 24.8 out of 30.

"Now let's give a round of applause to our next coordinator, Ana Valer!" Laura stepped back, and Ana came on to the stage. The audience, remembering Ana's previous performance, was applauding with enthusiasm, expecting something good. Even Jimmy snapped out of his dazed mode and stared intently onto the stage.

"Let's dazzle these people! Come on out Ampharos!" Ana threw the Pokeball into the air. Enormous volts of lightning came shooting out of the Pokeball and a yellow looking Pokemon, standing on two legs, appeared on stage. The audience sat back, spell bound at the beautiful Pokemon, whose coat glittered under the spotlight.

"Wow! What a beautiful Ampharos! You can obviously tell Ana put a lot of effort in making this Pokemon beautiful!" Laura said dazzled by Ampharos's appearance. The judges also nodded in agreement.

"You can obviously tell that Ampharos has been given the best Pokeblocks, and Ampharos has been treated with lots of love and care. A truly astounding and beautiful Pokemon," Nurse Joy said, commenting her opinion.

"Remarkable," Mr. Pokefan said, "Simply remarkable."

"I can tell we are about to see a stunning performance," the mayor of Violet City said.

Ana bowed towards the judges for giving nice comments on her Pokemon, and then turned to her audience.

"Alright Ampharos let's give them the stunning performance they want! Start of with Swift!" Ana said while pointing to the sky. Ampharos opened her mouth and a stream of yellow stars came from her mouth, spiraling up to the ceiling like a tornado.

"And Ampharos started off with Swift, and the stage is now glittering with yellow stars," Laura commented as the attack continued.

"Hey! We're just getting started! Alright Ampharos, now use Cotton Spore!" Ampharos opened her mouth once again and shot white puffs into the air. Soon all of the stars were attached to the floating puffs.

"Now Ampharos stopped the hurricane of stars with Cotton Spore and are now floating!" Laura announced through the microphone. The crowd gasped at the strange technique, wondering what is going to happen next. Jimmy stared puzzling at the appeal, wondering why Ana used this strange combination.

"Alright! Ampharos, use Discharge on the stars!" Ana said, pointing. Ampharos emitted a powerful yellow lightning from her black and yellow ears. The powerful volts zapped to the cottoned stars. On impact, the cotton burst into flames. Without methods to fly, the stars fell to the ground like shooting comets on fire.

"Now use Protect!" Ampharos was immediately surrounded by a green sphere and was protected from the fire. The giant flames of stars disintegrated when they hit the ground. The crowd were astounded by the dangerous feat and immediately applauded with enthusiasm. Ana and Ampharos bowed to the crowd, both pleased with their performance.

"Wow! Using Protect, Ampharos has allowed this spectacular appeal fire up the crowd! Let's see if the judges thought the same too."

"You're performance is astounding, but it seemed to be a little bit too dangerous. I suggest that you find a safer way to perform this," the mayor of Violet City, who had a small burnt on his shirt, said, giving Ana an 8.5.

"Remarkable! Simply remarkable," Mr. Pokefan stated, giving a 9.5.

"I love your Ampharos, but your Pokemon should try to do a more calming and more appealing act. That was too daredevil style," Nurse Joy said, giving a 9.

"And the total score is 27! Congratulations Ana and I hope to see you in the finals!" Laura announced. Ana gave a smile and bowed down to the crowd, who cheered at the high score. Jimmy applauded as well out of politeness. Aipom giggled with happiness, remembering to try out some coordinating appeals later.

_She's going to be tough to beat_, Jimmy thought as Ana ran off stage. _I wonder if Crystal can make it. _Jimmy wondered how Crystal's appeal was going to turn out. He hasn't seen Crystal doing any coordinating appeals yet.

After five more contestants, all with lower scores than Ana, Laura announced the next coordinator.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to Crystal!" Crystal jumped onto stage, her blue pigtails bouncing up and down. Without wasting time, Crystal immediately start the show.

"Come on out Arcanine!" Crystal took the Pokeball out. However, instead of using her arms to throw it into the air, Crystal used her foot and kicked the Pokeball into the air, and a large red with black strips dog came onto stage. Jimmy stared at Crystal with confusion.

_What? Why did she kick it?_ Although Jimmy had to admit it was pretty cool.

"Wow! Impressive kicking technique; definitely unique! And what a beautiful Arcanine! His fur is obviously well brushed and healthy looking!" Arcanine stood proudly as Laura commented on him.

"Arcanine! Use Extreme Speed and Flame Wheel!" Crystal yelled. Arcanine's whole body was covered with fire and his legs glowed bright white. He ran across the stage like a red comet, turning directions with quick speed.

"Wow! Arcanine used Flame Wheel and Extreme Speed to shoot off like a rocket. I don't know about you, but it's starting to get hot in here!"

_No kidding_ Jimmy thought fanning himself. Arcanine's fiery attack has started to cause the entire room to heat up a bit. Everybody was starting to fan themselves. Even Aipom had to use his tail to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Now Arcanine, finish it off with Aerial Ace!" Arcanine jumped high into the air and slamed to the ground with such force, leaving the whole stage vibrating and covered with dusts. Small pieces of flame floated into many directions before they disappeared, leaving Arcanine just standing there, calmly. The whole audience went wild, impressed by the unique appeal.

"Wow! Stunning us with a flying attack from a fire Pokemon, Arcanine has my vote for the next round!" Laura said, smiling at Crystal, who blushed with pride.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say!" Laura said, tuning to the panel of judges, who were ready to comment.

"Your Arcanine is amazing! You show the full potential that your Pokemon has. I look forward to your next performance," the mayor said, giving a 9.5.

"Remarkable," Mr. Pokefan said, revealing a 9.

"It's a lovely performance, but I suggest you try to be aware of your surrounding," Nurse Joy said, giving a 9 as well.

"And the total score is 27.5! Congratulations Crystal!" Laura said, over the applauses. Crystal smiled with happiness. Then she turned to audience and gave a bow. She noticed Jimmy applauding and gave a shy smile toward him, causing Jimmy to blush once more before he turned away.

_Gosh, what's wrong with him?_ Crystal wondered as she hurried off stage. Meanwhile back in the audience, Jimmy couldn't really understand why he always had to look away when Crystal sees him. It was probably because he didn't want her to see his approval for Contests just yet. It was a spectacular appeal, and it made Jimmy start to have some respect for Contests.

_Maybe they're not as bad as I thought_. Jimmy thought as he watched the next coordinator come up onstage. Aipom gave a wild cheer, glad that his trainer's "friend" received a high score.

"Alright now let's welcome our next coordinator, Amy!"

The appeals went on and on, but Jimmy was more impatient to see the final results. Finally the last appeal was over.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we will have a brief intermission while the judges finalize who should go into the next round! Please wait outside as we clean the stage. Thank you for your cooperation." Jimmy hurried out of the auditorium and went to a vending machine to buy a Soda Pop. After finishing the entire can in two seconds, Jimmy walked towards the room where Crystal and Ana were. Some of the coordinators were leaving the room and stared at him with puzzling glances, but he ignored them.

Jimmy managed to find Crystal in the corner of the room listening to Ana.

"Yeah, you are amazing! You beat me by a half of a point, but I'm not worried. We have the highest scores so we'll definitely get to the next round and we'll find out who deserves to win the ribbon when we face each other in the finals!" Ana said enthusiastically.  
"How do you know we're going to be in the finals," Crystal said laughing. Ana stared into the Crystal's eyes, seriously.

"I know we are; I can feel it. Besides, we're the best in this contest; let's show them how it's done," Ana said determinedly.

"Alright then," Crystal said laughing. Hearing a cough from behind, Crystal stopped laughing, turned around, and saw Jimmy and Aipom standing by the door, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Jimmy! What are you doing here?" Crystal asked puzzled.

"It was pretty boring out there so I just decided to come here and bother you a bit," Jimmy said in a cocky attitude, "You know you should try to cross your fingers for good luck. You might actually make it if you do."

"Urgh, thanks Jimmy; you're already annoying me," Crystal said. Ana shook her head, sighing heavily.

_Thank god I decided to travel alone_.

"Anyways that was not too bad," Jimmy muttered, immediately ignoring Crystal's puzzled eyes.

"What? What did you say?" Crystal asked, not believing what she just heard.

"I said..." Jimmy paused for a moment to choose the perfect words, "You didn't do too badly. It was fun to watch. You're really good." Jimmy's voice was barely audible that Crystal couldn't hear the last two sentences. She was about to ask what Jimmy just said, but the Laura suddenly appeared on the television screen.

"Alright everybody! The judges have decided the final eight who will fight in the next match, and here they are!" The screen popped up pictures of the final eight. Crystal and Ana had their pictures posted up first, showing that they have the highest scores.

"Yes! We made it!" Ana gave Crystal a high five. Jimmy smiled while Aipom started to jump around with wild happiness.

"Congratulations to the final eight. Let's see who will be facing off in the first round." The screen flipped the pictures over like cards and randomly scattered the pictures around until they are perfectly aligned. On the screen Crystal was on the far left corner while Ana was at the far right corner. If they keep climbing up the ladder by winning the rounds, both of them will face each other in the finals.

"Alright then Ana. Keep your end of the promise, and we will definitely battle to see who will win the ribbon!" Crystal smiled, feeling the excitement.

"Yeah you're on Crystal. Don't lose!" Ana replied back to Crystal. Both of the girls shook hands; the next time they meet they will face off as rivals. Jimmy, feeling bored already, decided to leave.

"Hey Crystal, I'm going back to my seat now. You guys are boring me to death with this entire contest talk," Jimmy said as he walked out of the room. Aipom, waving goodbye to Crystal and Ana with his tail, climbed back onto Jimmy's shoulder.

"Hey Jimmy! Wait and see! I'll show you the real deal in Pokemon Contests!" Crystal yelled back, but Jimmy was already gone.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Crystal asked to no one in particular, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dunno, I just met him yesterday," Ana replied.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen the third round is about to begin. Crystal will be facing against Lela," Laura made a gesture to each coordinator as the crowd went wild.

Crystal gulped as she saw her opponent on the other side. Lela had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing one of those frilly pink dresses with matching high heels. She obviously looked extremely important and wealthy since Crystal saw her a while ago being pampered by butlers and maids.

Lela has a lot of fans because when Laura said her name, there were hundreds of fans screaming out her name. Lela gave Crystal a smug smile as if to say "_Where are your fans?"_

Jimmy was suffering another headache from those fan girls that apparently seem to consider Lela as their hero.

_Urgh! Why was I born with ears?!_ Jimmy groaned as another insane girl's scream blared through his covered ears.

_Boy am I at a disadvantage_. Crystal thought looking at the large crowd of fans.

"Each coordinator's job is to make the other opponent's point meter to drop or KO the Pokemon. The time limit is five minutes. Let's begin!"

"Alright Wartotle come on out!" Lela yelled as she threw the Pokeball into the air. A blue turtle popped out looking just as smug as his trainer. Crystal ignored the looks and took out her Pokeball.

"Let's show them how it's done," Crystal muttered to the Pokeball.

"Let's win this! Come out Wani-Wani!" Crystal said, kicking the Pokeball into the air.

_Wani-Wani?! Who's that?_ Jimmy wondered. _Probably some girly Pokemon_. A flash of white light appeared on stage and as the light faded a Feraligator appeared. It's large size and menacing teeth made Wartotle look like a wimp. Wartotle's and Lela's confident faces immediately faltered when they saw Feraligator's angry face.

_WHAT! CRYSTAL CALLED A COOL LOOKING POKEMON "WANI-WANI"!!_ Jimmy looked disgusted at the pitiful name. Crystal apparently had bad taste for names.

"Wani-Wani use Hydro Pump!" Crystal said, immediately. Wani-Wani blasted a tornado of water from his mouth directly at Wartotle.

"Don't just stand there! Dodge it now Wartotle!" Lela screamed as the gallons of water came crashing down, but it was too late, Wartotle couldn't escape in time and the blast of the water came crashing down on him, knocking him out cold instantly.

_Buzzz!_ All three judges show red X's on the screen. The crowd fell silent that you could even hear a pin drop.

"Wow! Umm... looks like Wartotle has been knocked out in one attack. This is definitely in the records. The winner is Crystal!" Laura said a little uneasy. Jimmy stared stupefied at Crystal. The whole crowd was shock with amazement. Lela's fans all started to cry at the top of their lungs, causing Jimmy to clasp his hands to his ears again.

_She was THIS strong?_ Jimmy gaped at Crystal, who looked a little uneasy of the outcome. _I really want to battle her now_ Jimmy thought eagerly. A worthy opponent, even if it was a girl.

Meanwhile, Crystal stared uneasily at Lela, who was wailing like a little baby. Two policemen had to carry Lela offstage while she kicked and scream. Crystal couldn't believe the outcome of the battle. One attack and it was all over. Either she was really strong or the coordinator was really weak.

"Now let's get ready for the next match! Ana vs. Lance!" Laura announced after Lela was carried off stage. Crystal quickly ran off stage. She ran down the long hallway and saw Ana coming from the other direction.

"Saw your short match," Ana said, "You're really good; you're definitely an opponent I want to battle." Crystal smiled, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, Crystal," Ana said, "Watch my match closely; I'm going to prove to you that I'm just as strong as you are." Ana winked at Crystal and then walked to the stage. Crystal hurried back to the waiting room where all the other contestants were waiting. The others glanced at Crystal with a bit of uneasiness and scoot farther away from her. Crystal could immediately tell that they were afraid of her. One attack and it was all over.

Crystal sighed and sat in an empty seat in the far corner, waiting for Ana's match to begin on the television screen.

...

"Go Ninetales!" Lance yelled. He had fiery red hair tied back into a ponytail. His hand, which was covered in scars, threw out the Pokeball.

"Come out Roserade!" Ana said, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

The white fox came out of Lance's Pokeball facing the grass type Roserade.

_Uh oh. Huge disadvantage for Ana_ Jimmy thought as he looked at the Pokemon. Ninetales was a fire type and could do more damage on a grass type. Unfortunately, Lance seemed to know this as well, and had a smug grin on his face. However, much to Jimmy's surprise, Ana just stood there, looking calmly at her opponent, as if she knew she was going to win.

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Ninetales, let's use Flamethrower!" Lance yelled. Ninetales emitted a stream of fire and directed at the calm Roserade.

"Roserade, use Water Spout and Rain Dance!" Roserade lifted his arms into the air and two spheres of water came bursting out. One flew to the sky while the other one soaked Roserade with water. The Flamethrower engulfed Roserade, but instead of burning with pain, Roserade was calmly standing there looking relaxed.

"Wow! Roserade used Water Spout to decrease damage of the Flamethrower! Looks like Lance lost some points right there." Just as Laura said that, Lance's point bar went down by a third. Suddenly rain started to pour from the gray clouds made by Roserade's Rain Dance. Jimmy shivered as he watched the rain hit the stage with such force. Ninetales is not really good with water, so it was no wonder that it started to shiver.

"Now with Rain Dance, Ninetales will have a harder time to use its fire attacks to defeat Roserade. Looks like Ana is in the lead now," Laura said. Lance and his Ninetales looked surprised at the sudden turn of "wet" events. Ana had the advantage now, and she knew it. Ana gave a devilish grin at Lance.

"Don't you dare think you have the advantage just because of the types. Roserade use Weather Ball!" Ana yelled pointing Ninetales as the target. Roserade lifted his arms into the air and produced a massive water sphere. Then he threw it at Ninetales at a direct hit. The water sphere came crashing down, splattering the whole stage wet. Ninetales was immediately KO.

"No! Ninetales get up!" Lance yelled, but it was too late.

_BZZZ!_ All three judges showed X's on their screen.

"Wow, another fast battle. The winner is Ana. Congratulations!" Laura said, smiling. The audience went wild. Never before have they seen such a good battle. Jimmy could hardly believe his eyes. Even though she was at a disadvantage, Ana knew how to make the battle turn to her favor. A brilliant move. Crystal was standing in the room shaking with fear and excitement. Ana was strong. She is going to be a worthy opponent.

Ana smiled and bowed to the crowd and then left the stage.

"Alright! The next battle will start! Please welcome Sarah and Max on stage!"

...

Jimmy sighed as he got another can of soda. He drank the soda slowly as he thought about what happen just a while ago. The final match was about to start in a couple of minutes. Crystal and Ana were going to battle next. Jimmy decided to stay in the lounge this time since there is nothing to do down in the waiting room where Crystal and Ana were.

_Who will win?_ From what Jimmy could see, it's going to be a tough battle. He sighed as he sipped his soda. Suddenly two guys were discussing loudly about something next to Jimmy. Jimmy immediately eavesdropped when he heard the name "Crystal". Jimmy saw that both of the guys have blond hair that seemed to glow under the light. They were obviously rich from the way they dressed, expensive clothes made of silk.

"Hey Jerald, who do you think will win in the next battle? Both coordinators are really tough," one of the blond guys asked his friend.

"What do you think Dean? That Ana girl will win," Jerald said with an arrogant look on his face, "That stupid Crystal girl made my girlfriend Lela cried. I going to make sure she pays. Anyways, that Crystal girl has a huge disadvantage anyways. She has a water type while that Ana girl has a grass type. It's obvious who will win. That Crystal girl is going to lose so bad that she will be crying like a-," Jerald stopped talking. Something wet and fizzy ran down his blond hair and onto his shirt. When Jerald felt the strange liquid with his hands, he realized that it was soda. He and his friend looked up and noticed a black hair kid towering over them, wearing a yellow hat and a pair of goggles on his head, and in his hands, he was holding an empty soda can. From the look on the kid's smug face, you could obviously tell that he poured the soda onto Jerald's head.

"You bast-," Jerald said, grabbing the black hair kid by the shirt, but the black hair kid knocked the hand aside, causing Jerald to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Yo Jerald you okay?!" Dean, asked, trying to pull Jerald up. Jerald pushed his friend aside and grabbed the black hair kid by the collar of his shirt.

"Kid, you just ruined a hundred dollar shirt, not to mention that you've ruined my hair. You poor people can't even pay for it, yet you still try to start something kid?" Jerald asked angrily.

"My name is not kid, it's Jimmy, and yes I am willing to ruin a good shirt if you're going to insult my friend," Jimmy said calmly as if the threatening look on Jerald's face wasn't scary at all. Jerald paused a moment before he realized that this Jimmy kid has been eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you some manners? It's not polite to bug into other people's business," Jerald said.

"Really? Then I guess your mother never taught you how to be respectful to others. That makes us two of a kind," Jimmy coolly replied back. Jerald, with a murderous look, lifted Jimmy higher into the air.

"Now you're asking for it," Jerald muttered.

"Hey Jerald, we're making a scene here; let's go, forget the kid," Dean said nervously as more and more people started to crowd around, wondering what's going on.

"Dean are you starting to chicken out?" Jerald asked, staring at Dean with disgust. Dean immediately blushed and muttered something like "Don't want trouble..."

"Fine, we'll take this outside. We'll show this Crystal's "shining knight" what's it's like to deal with people like me." Jerald gave an evil grin at Jimmy and hauled him out of the building. Aipom looked horrified as Jimmy was being dragged out. Even though Jimmy's hat covered his eyes, Aipom could still recognize the grin on Jimmy's face... almost evil like. Aipom remembered the last time Jimmy had that grin. It didn't end pretty.

_Uh oh... This doesn't look good_, Aipom thought. He hesitated for a moment then hurried out of the stadium, following Jimmy, hoping Jimmy doesn't do anything stupid.

...

"Where's Jimmy?" Crystal asked while she looked at the crowd.

"Dunno, do you miss him?" Ana asked curiously while watching Crystal's worried eyes.

"What?! No!" Crystal blushed with embarrassment, "I just want to prove to him that contests are awesome by shoving the ribbon I'll win up his face."

"Really? Well you'll right that you need to prove to him that contests are cool, but you made a mistake in your sentence," Ana said calmly.

"What's that?" Crystal asked confusingly.

"You said that _you'll_ win the ribbon, but that's not true since I'll be the one," Ana grinned playfully.

"Well, then shall we find out who gets the ribbon?" Crystal asked, smiling as well.

"Bring it on!"

"Alright, now its time for the final battle! The winner will win the Violet ribbon! Coordinators, begin!" Laura said, giving the signal. The clock started the countdown for five minutes.

"Go Roserade!"  
"Go Wani-Wani!"

**Author's Notes**

SEVEN AND A HALF PAGES!! I think I'm going mad O.O

I've been so crazy about describing so much that I didn't notice the length of my chapter until the very end.

Meet my sort of OC- Jerald. I told you I was going to make a guy OC if I didn't get any! Depending on his popularity, I might put him back later on in the story.

I already planned how I want my end my chapter (with a cliff hanger of course), but the details in between were just too much (dangerous appeals... don't mess with fire!)...

I had to cut down the battle because of this (sigh) If I didn't I probably would've had 10 pages and you probably be spending twenty minutes trying to read my story.

NOTE: I checked the Pokemon attacks and they can learn these even if it is a TM. ( serbeii net is so awesome)

Enough rambling! Now to thank my reviewers!

**writer's block 2000**

Thanks for supporting me since Chapter 1. (Don't try to kill anybody with Blaziken lol) I used Ampharos (YES!! I spelled it corectly! It wasn't until I finished my chapter that I realized that I mispelled Ampharos's name wrong through out the chapter... NOoOoO) as your appeal Pokemon (I must say, I think I did a pretty good job.) Roserade is your battle Pokemon (cuz its your favorite)

And congrats on getting to the nationals for HOSA! I think my school also made in the nationals as well. Good luck if you've haven't gone yet!

**Lady of DarkFire**

Thank you for being my new reviewer (I'm so...happy... sniff...) Your OC is awesome and I'll have to put her in (but it might take a while as you can see...). I'm glad you don't mind which boy OC she could go with except one problem... I don't have any guy OCs(lol). I think girls are more popular now.

By the way what is a raud? Do you mean road?

**grammaguy** (me: trying to save the shopkeeper by knocking you out cold again lol)

Thanks for reviewing and the grammer lessons (and thanks for telling me how to spell Weepinbell, never realized the disasterous consequences when you don't spell Pokemon names correctly...)

What is Battlestations Midway? (defintely never heard of it) I would check on google but I'm too lazy..XP

Thanks for reviewing again.

**Sakura999**

Thank you for reviewing as well (another new reviewer yay!) I went on the site you suggested, but there doesn't seem to be a lot of Pokemon stories O.O Is the site new? Oh well, I'll change it by adding my story! (if I remember to...)

**Jarkes**

hey Jarkes, thanks for reviewing as well. Yeah, I already read The Johto Odyssey before (This is before I was JapanDreamer) and I even gave a review as phoenixtears. I didn't read Natural Disturbance yet, (I will when I have the time). Again thank you for reviewing and I'll see you next week!

Yeah! more and more reviewers! Thank you all. Remember to review and no flames! It's really nice to see more people enjoying my story. I'll see you next week hopefully!

-**JapanDreamer**

Wanted: Guy OCs


	7. Violet City Contest Part 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon**. Those who wish I do please raise your hand. (lol jk)

Hey everybody! I have been really busy this weekend (voluteering and getting ready for tests that will determine my future lol) This chapter took a long time to write and I had very little time to check for grammar so please forgive me if you see a lot of errors.

Anyways the final battle is about to start! Remember to read my notes on the bottom.

**Chapter 7**

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!"

"Wani-Wani! Agility!" Roserade blasted white shaped leaf at Wani-Wani who managed to dodge it, causing Ana's points to decrease.

"Hey! Think you can get away now?! Roserade use Grass Knot!" Ana said, pointing to the ground. Huge roots burst out, causing Wani-Wani to trip.

"Oh no! Wani-Wani get up!"

"Hurry Roserade! Use Petal Dance!" Thousand of petals came from Roserade's flower hands and aimed directly at Wani-Wani. Taking huge damage from Grass Knot and Petal Dance, Wani-Wani slowly got up beaten; on the score board, Crystal's points were decreased by half.

"Uh, oh! Crystal's Feraligator took a heavy toll with Grass Knot and Petal Dance! Can Crystal get back on her feet?" Laura looked at Crystal, who was thinking hard for a way to turn things around. Crystal looked at the playing field where massive holes appeared from the Grass Knot attack. She eyed Wani-Wani who was panting from exhaustion. Then she had an idea. It's risky, but she'll be ahead if she can pull it off.

"Wani-Wani use Rain Dance!" Wani-Wani opened his jaws and sent a watery sphere into the air. Suddenly gray clouds formed and huge raindrops splattered onto the stage. Roserade shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Ana watched the sudden change in climate.

_What is Crystal planning?_

"Alright Wani-Wani use Ice Fang!"

"What?!" Ana gasped. Wani-Wani, thanks to the boost of power from the rain, moved quickly and used his icy fangs to attack Roserade. The attack damaged Roserade, causing half of his body to freeze up.

"Wow! A sudden change in events! Using Rain Dance to increase speed, Feraligator attacked Roserade with Ice Fang. Roserade is weak against ice attacks so that damage was quite deadly!" Laura nodded to the score board. Ana's points have dropped down to a half, tying with Crystal. Ana realized that the tables have turned and she needed to do something fast.

"Roserade! Use Sunny Day!" Roserade emitted a hot yellow glow from the flowers and the rain stopped. The ice from Wani-Wani's attack started melt quickly under the heat.

"Step far away Roserade!" Roserade floated away to the other side of the stage gracefully. He landed close to the holes that were made by Grass Knot. Crystal grinned.

_Perfect. You landed on a mine Roserade._

"Wow! Using Sunny Day decreases Feraligator's power and moving far away from Feraligator, gives Roserade a better chance to dodge the attacks," Laura smiled, "Now things are getting more and more interesting."

Crystal smiled_, just a little further I need her to do that attack but I'll heal my Pokemon first..._

"Wani-Wani! Use Aqua Tail!" Wani-Wani shot water straight up into the air from his tail. When the water splashed on him, most of Wani-Wani's injuries immediately started to heal.

"Roserade! Synthesis now!" Roserade glowed bright green and soon the injuries he received from the Ice Fang disappeared.

"Now both trainers have healed their Pokemon. This is becoming a tough battle!" The audience held their breath, wondering what's going to happen next. Ana bit her tongue. She needed to finish this battle fast. The clock showed that only 2 minutes remained. With things going right now, it might end up as a tie.

"Don't expect me to fall for the same trick again Crystal. Roserade use Solar Beam!" Roserade lifted his hands high up into the air and started absorbing sunlight. The small energy ball started to get bigger and bigger.

"Uh oh! Roserade is powering up for Solar Beam, and with Sunny Day, Solar Beam will take less time to power up and it'll be stronger!" As if to prove Laura's words, Roserade's orb of sunlight grew two times bigger than he and Roserade immediately shot the energy toward Wani-Wani.

"Is this the end?!"

Crystal smiled "_Got you where I want_"

"Wani-Wani, let's finish this with Blizzard and Protect!"

"What?!" Ana gasped as Wani-Wani shot a snowy blast from his mouth. The blast spread through the entire stage. The hurricane of ice went through the long tunnels made by Grass Knot and hit Roserade, sending it flying to the sky. Wani-Wani immediately got into a defense position and used Protect. The Solar Beam bounced off of it.

Roserade landed back on the ground, unable to move.

"Roserade!" Ana hurried over to her Pokemon who was unconscious.

Bzzzt! All three judges showed X's marks on the score board.

"Wow! Amazing! Having Blizzard attack run through the tunnels made from Grass Knot, Feraligator managed to keep the strength of Blizzard strong even under this hot weather. Using all of his energy for Solar Beam, Roserade is unable to move and takes a direct hit from Blizzard, leaving him unable to battle. The winner of the Violet's Contest is Crystal!" Laura applauded and soon the whole audience joined in as well.

Crystal sighed as she sank to the ground. She closed her eyes, listening to the roars of the crowd.

_That was a close one. It was a good thing the attack worked._

Crystal suddenly noticed a hand in front of her face and looked up. Ana was standing above her, smiling.

"Congratulations, you beat me, but don't expect to win next time," Ana gave a wink at Crystal, who smiled and shook Ana's hand.

"Now that you won, you can shove that ribbon up that kid's face. By the way where is he?" Ana looked around in the crowd, trying to find the annoying kid's face in the audience. Crystal looked as well but couldn't find Jimmy's face either. She sighed in disappointment.

_He probably left because he found it boring_.

"Hey don't worry, just show him the ribbon later. He's still going to follow you. Right now you need to show your smile to the audience, okay? You won a ribbon so be happy!" Ana said when she noticed Crystal's sad face. Crystal jerked up and quickly smiled as if it was no big deal.

...

"Congratulations Crystal! Here is the Violet City's Pokemon Contest ribbon. We hope to see you more in other contests in the future." The mayor of Violet City handed Crystal the ribbon which was on a velvet box.

"Alright! Looks like the Violet ribbon is mine!" Crystal showed the ribbon to the entire crowd and the sound of applauses can be heard.

_Yes, only four more ribbons to go!_ Crystal carefully placed the ribbon into a case especially designated for holding Contest ribbons.

"We conclude today's contest, and we'll see you all next time!"

...

"Well, I'll see you later Ana!" Crystal shook Ana's hand. The Contest was already over and the sun was setting down in the night sky. Ana said she had to go soon to get ready for the next Contest.

"Yeah, we'll definitely see each other. Next time though, I won't lose, so you better watch out!" Ana looked at her watch, "Well I better go. I see you later!"

Ana took a Pokeball out of her backpack.

"Go Tauros!" A giant bull came out of the Pokeball. Stomping with its hooves, Tauros glared at the street with a hyper look on his face. Ana jumped onto Tauros's back and waved to Crystal.

"I think the next Pokemon Contest is in Goldenrod City! Check it out, it's in two weeks!"

"Alright Ana! Thanks for the info! I see you later!" Crystal said. Tauros mooed and ran off into the sunset, leaving a trail of dust behind. Crystal sighed as she looked at the red sky, wondering what to do next. Should she wait for Jimmy and brag about her contest ribbon? Or escape while she had a chance?

"You seem to be having fun," a voice said behind Crystal. She jumped into the air and looked around to see Jimmy behind him.

"Stop sneaking up on me! And what about you? Why didn't you watch the- Wait, what happened to you?" Crystal abruptly changed questions when she noticed Jimmy's bruised face.

"Oh, a guy challenged me to battle him, so I accepted the invitation since I was bored with the contest. I got a little more injured than I thought I would," Jimmy added as he rubbed the black bruise on his cheek.

_Jimmy left the contest just to go to have a Pokemon battle? _Normally, Crystal would have been more concerned with the injuries, but she exploded with anger at Jimmy's remark on the Contest.

"For your information, Contest battles are like Pokemon battles that you so prefer to watch. Why don't you stop acting like a-" Crystal got cut off because Jimmy threw something at her. When she caught the object, she realized that it was an ice cold soda.

"What is this?" Crystal asked confusingly. She almost let go of the slippery can, and tried to hold on to it.

"The last time I checked it was a soda can," Jimmy said sarcastically. Crystal turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh I know that! Why are you giving it to-"

"It's to congratulate you." Crystal looked puzzle at Jimmy's statement. Jimmy felt himself turn red in the face as he tried to explain.

"You know, you won. I saw it on the screen outside. So I got a drink as a prize. I know it's not much but..." Jimmy paused, trying to ignore Crystal's eyes which were wide open with surprise.

"Wow, umm... thanks! I needed a drink after all that excitement!" Crystal said smiling at Jimmy. She opened the can and took a swig of fizzy soda.

"Great!" Jimmy said happily, with a mischievous look on his face, "Now you owe me a bike and a soda. Don't you dare think that you won't need to pay for it. So that's two reasons why I'm-" Jimmy got cut off. Crystal kicked the opened soda can at Jimmy's face. The drink landed on Jimmy's head and soaked through his hat. He could feel the liquid running down his hair.

"YOU IDIOT! Here I thought you were a nice guy after all and you pull a stunt like this!" Crystal turned red from anger. The crowd of people were staring at this scene, a little bit scared of Crystal.

"That's it I'm leaving you! Don't you dare try to follow me!" Crystal ran off to the Pokemon Center, leaving Jimmy on the ground.

"Hey! I told you I'm following you until you pay back!" Jimmy ran after Crystal. Inside himself, he smiled.

Now Crystal can't get rid of him as easily.

...

"That stupid kid," Jerald huffed, wincing as Dean put a bandaged at his cut face, "He even took my wallet. That bas-"

"Look you asked for it. Forget about it. You agreed to his challenge that the winner of the fight will get the other person's money. Let's go Lela will be wondering where you are." Dean lifted Jerald up, who was still shaking at the legs.

_That kid was strong. It's as if he's been doing this all his life,_ Jerald thought. _That kid was going to pay, no matter what how much money or power it takes_.

"Dean, do you remember that kid's name?"

"Yeah, I think it was... Jimmy?" Dean replied, thinking really hard.

"Jimmy..." Jerald gritted his teeth.

_Watch out, Jimmy, nobody messes with Jerald_.

**Author's Notes**

Yes the contest is over! (immediately falls asleep at the computer screen lol)

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku's** OC will be in the next and maybe another OC too since I have a lot of them (lol). I still haven't decided how Crystal and Jimmy will meet the OC yet. **Phoenix** if you have an idea how they should meet please tell me ASAP. It'll save me time and I can write it faster.

However I have some bad news.

Because I am so busy this April and May. I won't be able to update next week or the week after (maybe). If I do update, it'll be a very short chapter.

I'm sorry but I have a life that requires me not to be on the computer for so long and write for fanfiction (lol).

Now for my thank you for reviewers!

**Jarkes**

Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you next time I update!

**writer's block 2000**

yeah, Ana lost. I hope that's okay with you.

I'm really sorry about your aunt. I hope she's okay wherever she is, and I'm really glad this story cheered you up.

Thank you for reviewing by the way.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Thanks for giving me a guy OC (congrats you are the first in this story. no prizes but you get recognition when your oc comes up). By the way where do you want to Crystal and Jimmy to meet him? Details and details are very important!

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**

Thank you for reviewing. Your OC is next! (yeah!) But since I'm really busy, it might take a while (T.T) I'm really sorry.

You named your charmander "apple"?! That's a cute name. I named my squirtle "surfer". (lol) back then I had the weirdest names for my Pokemon. thanks for reviewing by the way!

**grammaguy**

Thanks for the guy OC (you're the second one to give me a guy OC).

My friend doesn't have Diamond **and **Pearl (I wish I did though, she just have Pearl and I have Diamond). I think cheats are very important so I'm not going to chatise you. But I played Diamond without even using cheats so there HA!

My other friend has this game call Star Ocean. It is the toughest PS2 game I've ever played (2 discs!). The layout is like a maze and you can get lost very easily. We ended up having to go online to find cheats in order to even know what we're doing (lol it's that hard). It was frustration after frustration. If you play it, you'll see what I mean. That's why I think cheats are very helpful, so I don't see a big deal in using it.

Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you later!

All of you thank you for reviewing. Newcomers please review as well and I'll see you soon (hopefully). Remeber I won't be able to post a chapter for a while. If I do it'll be short

**-JapanDreamer**


	8. Maniac Typhlosion on the Loose!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon because I joined the "I do not own Pokemon" club. Anybody else interested in joining please post this disclaimer when you write a Pokemon story and you'll be accepted (lol jk).

Hey I'm back! And really early too! Yeah, I said I might not be able to update this week (feels very bad right now because I lied to all my reviewers who probably hate me now) but I had so many nice reviews in my last chapter that I decided to write with free time during the weekend I had (which wasn't a lot by the way). For here on its studying for me! T.T So don't expect anymore chapters for a while.

**Phoenix's** OC is in this story. (yeah!) Her name is Charity. So let's give her a round of applause! I tried to add some humor here so LAUGH.

Other than that just remember to read my Author notes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**:

"Stop following me!" Crystal was storming through the forest, completely mad at the fact that the stalker was still following her.

"Hey! Do I see a bike?" Jimmy looks around, pretending to expect a bike appear out of midair, "No I don't! So forget about it! I'm following you until you pay back my bike." Jimmy continued to follow Crystal, who was trying to escape from him.

"Please, leave me alone! I need total concentration when I catch Pokemon. Just leave! I'll pay your bike some other time!" Jimmy shook his head as if Crystal's request was insane.

"Hey! I'll be quiet! Besides why do you need to catch so much Pokemon anyway? Where do you get the money to buy all those Pokeballs anyways?" Jimmy said, looking at Crystal with confusion.

"Professor Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan all want me to catch Pokemon to complete the National Pokedex. They pay me for it, so it's not a big deal," Crystal stated, gritting her teeth. At this rate she won't be able to capture that Pokemon Professor had requested for her to catch.

"They pay you a lot of money right?"

"Each professor pays me about," Crystal replied, calculating carefully in her head, "300."

"300 dollars per month! That means you get," Jimmy tried to calculate in his head, "3,457 dollars per month!" His eyes were wide with amazement at his incredible math calculations until he saw Crystal's _are-you-really-that-stupid-that-you-can't-do-simple-math-problems_ face.

"I wish! It's 1,200 per month. I spend about 400 for buying Pokeballs and 300 on camping and stuff like that." Crystal groaned at Jimmy's stupidity and continued to walk in the forest, hoping to spot the Pokemon she needed to catch.

"So what do you do with the other... 483 dollars?" Jimmy asked, doing another quick calculation in his head and thought he got it right until Crystal gave him that _you-really-are-stupid_ face.

"I have 500 dollars left idiot," Crystal said as she started to climb up the rocky hill.

"Yeah, 500... whatever," Jimmy muttered, feeling really stupid, "So what do you do with the rest of the money?" Jimmy tried to run up the hill as fast as Crystal, but she was moving too fast.

"None of you business," Crystal snapped back as she walked, "Didn't you tell me that you're going to be quiet while I catch Pokemon? So shush!" Jimmy fell silent, muttering in frustration at Crystal's attitude.

_She didn't have to be so rude_. Jimmy thought as Crystal continued to look through bushes.

"What Pokemon are you trying to find?" Jimmy asked before he realized he broke the silent rule.

"I told you to be quiet!" Crystal hissed, "But if you really want to know, I'm trying to catch a Mareep. It's really common in these forests."

"Then we'll have no trouble finding it then!" Jimmy said grinning.

"Shush!" Crystal hissed again.

"How about this?" Jimmy said, ignoring Crystal, "We'll have a race to see who will capture this Pokemon first! Loser has to buy dinner!"

"What part of the word 'shush' do you not understand? Anyways, I'm not going to-" Jimmy ignored Crystal and ran into the forest, leaving Crystal all by herself. Crystal sighed, wishing this stalker would stop making up random contests.

_Oh well, at least I can concentrate more on catching now that he is gone_. Crystal went back searching for the Mareep.

_I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid_.

Unfortunately for Crystal, that's what Jimmy did.

...

"Come on out Aipom!" The purple monkey came out, giggling with excitement, and jumped onto Jimmy's shoulder.

"Alright Aipom, we're going to catch a Mareep. If we win, Crystal will pay for our dinner!" Aipom nodded with understanding. This means all-you-can-eat-ramen tonight if they win!

"Alright this is a Mareep. Remember it and let's catch it fast," Jimmy said, showing the sheep Pokemon on his Pokedex. Aipom nodded, trying to remember the Pokemon's appearance.

"Let's go!" Jimmy ran down the road with a look of determination on his face.

...

"Misdreveous! Mean Look!" Misdreveous widen her mysterious eyes, causing the wild Mareep to freeze in fear.

"Good now use Hypnosis!" Misdreveous send a yellow sound wave towards the sheep Pokemon, who immediately fell unconscious.

"Alright! Go Pokeball!" Crystal kicked the Pokeball straight at the sleeping sheep. The Pokemon got absorbed into the ball and after several minutes the Pokeball made a dinging noise, signaling that Crystal had successfully caught the Pokemon.

"Yes! Looks like Jimmy have to buy us dinner!" Crystal said while Misdreveous floated around, enjoying the scenery. Crystal pondered for a moment, thinking about what was the most expensive restaurant around here when a sudden idea came to her head.

"Now that I think about it... Why should we wait for Jimmy? Let's get out of here before he finds us! Then I won't have to pay for his bike! Misdreveous return!" Crystal put the ghost Pokemon back into the Pokeball and hurried down the road, glad that there will be no more nuisances.

Unfortunately for Crystal, Jimmy was harder to get rid of then she thought.

...

"Aipom use Focus Puch!" Aipom's hand on his tail turned bright blue and Aipom smashed his tail towards the wild Mareep's wooly fur. Mareep suddenly blasted out electric static from its fur, causing Aipom to receive a huge electrical shock. Aipom's eyes were wide with shock from the blast and immediately fell to the ground.

"Aipom!" Jimmy rushed over to the fallen Aipom while Mareep escaped. Aipom got right back up with an angry look on his face.

"Okay Aipom, no close combat from now on. Let's finish this with Swift!" Aipom showered the forest with shooting stars that came crashing down with such force. However, Aipom missed his target and Mareep ran between the bushes.

"Argh! Use Sand Attack now!" Aipom grabbed a fistful of sand and hurled it toward the bush. There was a sound of bleating and a crash.

"Okay! Use Swift again!" Aipom once again sent a shower of stars toward the bush.

"Now it's weak! Go Pokeball!" Jimmy threw the Pokeball with all of his might toward the bush. There was a "bonk" then silence. Aipom crawled up Jimmy's shoulder, wondering if they succeeded.

"I think we caught it! Ramen here we come!" Jimmy pushed back the bush and instead of seeing a Pokeball, he came face to face with a Typhlosion, who was growling menacing. Apparently Typhlosion was sleeping behind the bush before it got attacked.

Typhlosion's eyes were red from the sand; its fur was tattered from the Swift attack; his head had a small red bump, signifying the place where the Pokeball hit him. He growled menacing at the trainer who just attacked him. The little Mareep had already escaped, so Typhlosion could only direct his anger at this little boy.

"Wow! It's a Typhlosion!" Jimmy's eyes glittered with happiness and ignoring the fact that Typhlosion did not look like he was in a good mood, "So strong looking too!" Meanwhile Aipom was feeling uneasy at the angry expression on Typhlosion's face. Smoke was billowing out of his mouth and suddenly flame from his shoulder shot up.

Aipom screamed and ran down the road.

"Huh? Aipom what are you doing?" Jimmy said, trying to follow the little monkey. Suddenly a blast of fire streaked past him, almost burning him. Jimmy slowly turned around and saw Typhlosion's mouth filled with flames.

"Uh oh, that's not good."

...

"Whew, just twenty more minutes before the next town... Flora Town," Crystal said as she checked her map on her Pokegear, "One of the most unique places to buy flowers. Maybe I'll be able to buy some for them back home." Crystal put down her Pokegear and ran down the hill she was on.

_Great! Now that Jimmy is gone, things are going to get better. I'll be able to save enough money. Now things are looking a lot better._ However, once again, Crystal was dead wrong. As she walked down the hill, something hit her, causing her to fall on the ground. When she got up, Crystal realized it was Jimmy and Aipom, screaming and running like a maniac. Crystal immediately flared up with anger.

"Urgh! Jimmy! What did you do that for?!" Crystal, forgetting that she was planning to escape from Jimmy, charged right after him.

"Talk later! Run now!" Jimmy screamed back.

"What?!" Crystal turned around and noticed a Typhlosion, using Flame Wheel, charging right at them.

"AHHHHHH!! JIMMY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Crystal yelled trying to outrun the massive fireball.

"Do that later! We need to get out of here!" Jimmy replied, starting to cry silently at his upcoming future. If he didn't survive against Typhlosion, he was going to get burned to death. If he does survive, he was going to get kicked to death. Either way, it's going to be a painful future. Suddenly Typhlosion sent out a Flame Thrower. Luckily, it missed Crystal and Jimmy but it hit the path just ahead of them, leaving Jimmy and Crystal standing in front of a fire wall with Typhlosion coming close and closer.

_Wham!_ Jimmy immediately got kicked by Crystal's foot.

"Great now we're stuck! I don't know what you did, but at this rate we're going to die." Crystal sighed with frustration and turned to the angry Pokemon. She was about to take out her Pokemon when Jimmy put her hand away.

"Fine, it's my fault. I'll just fix it then," Jimmy said gritting his teeth. He stood to face the Typhlosion who was standing on his hind legs, menacing his teeth. Crystal looked uneasy at this situation, but Jimmy's determined face made her decided to go ahead and give Jimmy a chance.

"Okay, I'll just try to stop this fire then. It's spreading like crazy. Go Wani-Wani!" The large blue alligator came out and on Crystal's command, started to spray water from his mouth all over the fire.

"Alright, it's just you and me buddy," Jimmy gritted his teeth as he looked at the ferocious Typhlosion. Aipom started to shiver in fear from the scary Pokemon. As if reading his mind, Jimmy patted Aipom's head and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not using you; I'm fighting fire with fire," Jimmy assured Aipom. Aipom widen his eyes with excitement. Jimmy was going to use... that Pokemon.

"Alright! Go-"

"Ninetales! Tackle Typhlosion!" A streak of white came hurling out of nowhere and slammed into Typhlosion. Jimmy, who was about to throw his "super awesome" Pokemon, stared blankly at the sudden change of events.

A tall girl with long dark blue hair and grayish blue eyes came out of nowhere. She wore a white golf hat on her head, black tank top with a white jacket over, long dark blue pants, and white sneakers. She had a look of frustration as she viewed the Typhlosion, who was now being pinned down by her Ninetales.

"I'm very disappointed in you Typhlosion! You don't just attack trainers out of nowhere! Stop making things so much harder! You've injured so many trainers these past few days," The girl stood with her hands across her chest, looking flat out furious. Typhlosion gritted his teeth but nodded. After receiving the signal, Ninetales released her hold on Typhlosion and he got up. Jimmy was trying to comprehend what was going on when it finally hit him.

"You're this Typhlosion's trainer?" Jimmy asked pointing at the fire Pokemon, who was still growling menacingly. The girl turned her head and directed her angry eyes at Jimmy, who immediately back away.

"You! How dare you attack my Typhlosion! Do you realize how worried I was when Typhlosion started to burn down the forest?!"  
"Wait, I was about to be burned to death by your Pokemon and all you could think about is the forest?!" Before Jimmy could start yelling at this girl, Crystal kicked him again, causing him to fall into the ground.

"Um, never mind him. It's his entire fault so he'll apologize like a polite person should," Crystal smiled at the girl and then glared at Jimmy, who was rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy grumbled. The girl stood there, looking some what satisfied with Jimmy's apology.

"Alright I accept your apology. Guess it's kinda my fault too. Typhlosion can be very aggressive so I have to be very careful with him," the girl sighed as Typhlosion continued to give his trainer a haughty look.

"Anyways, I know your name," the girl pointed at Jimmy, "But I don't know yours. Your Feraligator is really amazing. What's your name?" The girl pointed at Crystal.

"Oh, sorry about my manners! My name is Crystal. I'm a Pokemon catcher and coordinator. It's a pleasure to meet you," Crystal said, holding out her hand. The girl took Crystal's hand and shook it.

"Hi, my name is Charity. I'm a Pokemon breeder. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

**Author Notes**

Okay, so Charity only appeared for the last few paragraphs (sorry!) I was so caught up with describing the maniac Typhlosion. I know it's a sucky ending but like I said, I don't have a lot of time to come up with a better one.

By the way Flora Town is totally made up. I just thought Crystal and Jimmy should travel through more towns. That way I can put up more OCs. Any objections?

I learned something new about fanfiction. I can't do dollar sign symbols. This sucks! I have to write the word "dollar" so many times, it ticks me off. (grr)

I really appreciate your reviews no matter how long or how short they are. They make me real glad that I decided to post up this story. Thank you all!

**Lady of the Dark Fire**

Thank you for your review! (smiles) That's a good idea about your OC and I'll do my best to write it. Thank you very much for giving me a suggestion. It saves me a lot of trouble. Again thank you for reviewing!

**highturo-kun112**

Thanks for your one word review (lol) No seriously I'm glad you found time to read and review. (I was wondering where you were.) Continue to review okay?

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**

Your OC is here! (applauses!) I used your idea and I think I did a pretty good job. When my friend read it, she ended up on the floor cracking up for about two minutes. (yeah, it was scary after a while). I'll introduce your OC more later! Thanks for reviewing!

**writer's block 2000**

Yeah, thanks for clearing up the mistake (am now breathing normally, glad to know that he is not a she).

Lol yeah, I thought Ana should be able to ride on her Pokemon. It's ridiculous that you don't see many people doing that in the anime. Apparently they like to walk more compare to this century.

Thanks for the OC (you're the third one) and I'll see you in my next chapter.

**Anonymous**

Thanks for reviewing (new reviewer yah!) I'm glad you found it funny. (Didn't know my jokes could make sombody spray coffee out of their nose though)

Lol I defintely would want to see your family's reaction if you named your first born Wani-Wani. Again thanks for reviewing.

**grammaguy**

Hello again. Thanks for reviewing.

Like I said before, I'm too busy to check my errors, but thanks for pointing them out. I fixed some of them so far.

I know you don't need to rest after Solar Beam in the game, but I just assume that in the anime the Pokemon would be tired after doing such a powerful attack. I'm doing most of the battles like the anime because it more exciting.

What do you mean "Jerald nearly hits the fan with his mouth"? Don't understand at all.

And I don't know what R4 is, but I assumed it gives you the ability to walk off the screen with no boundary right? (Some guy I know was able to do that one his Pokemon game) If it isn't then I guess you'll have to tell me what it is.

**Jarkes**

Don't worry Jarkes. Jerald won't be like Team Rocket. He won't even show up for a while. But I agree with what you said. Team Rocket is just plain annoying. (I also agree about their brain cells are being fried up lol) You would think that Team Galactic (however you spell it) would take more spotlight because they're the main threat in Sinnoh.

Wow you beat Cynthia with lvl 50-55?! That's pretty good! And about the theory of the Salamence incident... sorry it's a secret (lol) If I told you about the "incident" it'll just ruin the whole story. You'll figure out in about... oh I don't know... about 20 chapters.


	9. Flora Town: Charity and Laura

**Disclaimer:** Own Pokemon?! When everybody stop eating chocolate (me: munching on a candy bar while typing this story lol)

Hey I'm alive! I've been busy like I said, so updating is a suprise even for me.

Two new reviewers yay! If you don't want to be in the spotlight just say it in your review. I'm getting the idea that there are people who are reading this story but not reviewing at all (shy I think).

ONLY NINE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I REACH 50 REVIEWS! SO KEEP IT UP!

New OC: **Lady of DarkFire**: Laura (yay!)

I'm sorry that I'm skipping some OCs. Some of you want to be in a very specific place that I've haven't gotten to yet or I had a brilliant idea of where to put your OC but I haven't gotten to the scene. Please be patient and your OC will appear.

This chapter is a little bit dull in my opinion but I couldn't come up with anything better. If I do, I'll revise it and let you know. Also I haven't check my grammar, so bear with me again.

On to Chapter 9 and remember to read my Author's Notes!

**Chapter 9:**

"So you live in Flora Town?" Crystal asked Charity as they started to walk to Flora Town. Jimmy was lagging behind, glaring at Charity's back the whole time.

"Well, sort of," Charity explained, "Because the flowers here give such a healing affect on Pokemon, many breeders, including myself, would come here and use different flowers to make different aromatherapy methods to keep our Pokemon healthy. The berries are also popular here, so breeders also come to enhance their Pokemons' health. I live here for about a couple of months per year." Crystal nodded with interest at Charity's explanation.

"You're a Pokemon coordinator right?" Charity asked and Crystal nodded again, "Well, I know how to make Poffins using berries. If you want I'll show you when we get into town."  
"Really?!" Crystal asked amazed at her good fortune, "That's great! Thank you so much." Jimmy groaned. _More useless stuff to do_.

"Hey Jimmy, if you don't like it, then get out. Nobody wants to hang around with complainers. Of course since I caught a Mareep and you didn't, you owe me a dinner tonight," Crystal said with a sly grin when she heard Jimmy groaned. Jimmy didn't say anything, but Crystal could still hear him mumble in complaint.

...

"Wow!" Crystal said when she saw all the varieties of flower and berries in each stand. She went to each shop, sniffing the heavy scented aroma smell. Charity explained to Crystal each different type of berries and bought the ones Crystal wanted to use to make Poffins. Jimmy looked almost disgusted as he watched swarms of girls holding bunches of flowers that were given to them by their charming boyfriends. All of the couples were acting lovey-dovey that it made Jimmy wanted to gag. Seeing his expression, Charity turned her head towards Jimmy.

"Well, because the flowers here are pretty unique, a lot of girls love to come here. Legend says that if a guy buy flowers from here and give them to his crush or love one, then he can be guaranteed love in return. Of course, that legend was just to get more people to come here," Charity explained quickly as Jimmy's eyes widened with shock, "But most people just buy the berries to make Poffins or buy flowers to plant in their garden."

"Hey Charity, are Pecha berries good for Pokemon?" Crystal asked, not listening to Charity's explanation, pointing to the faded pink color peach in one of the boxes.

"Let me see," Charity walked over, inspecting the berries, "These look okay. Pecha berries can give the Poffins a sweet smelling taste."

"Great! I'll buy them!" Crystal paid the cashier and went to look at the other. Jimmy looked at the different types of flowers carefully, trying not to look too interested.

"Is there anything interesting here? Besides flowers," Jimmy asked, rolling his eyes. Charity thought for a moment before she thought of something.

"Well, in the middle of town, there is a place where you can have Pokemon battles with other traveling trainers. This place is pretty popular in quick battles. The residents here love it," Charity thought, cocking her head.

"Awesome! Pokemon battles!" Jimmy asked interested now, "Crystal! Let's have one right now! Loser has to pay for dinner!" Crystal immediately whipped her head around and stared at Jimmy, who was rudely pointing at her, with frustration.

"What happened to the last bet?! You owe me a dinner already!"

"Oh yeah... well, okay then... the next dinner!" Jimmy said proudly.

"Uh, no! Go find somebody else to battle," Crystal snapped, turning her head away. Jimmy frowned in frustration.

"I bet you're just scared that you can't beat me! Scardy Skitty!" Jimmy stuck out his tongue at Crystal.

"I am not scared you numbskull! Stop acting immature!" Crystal faced Jimmy, looking completely mad, "I could beat you in two seconds flat!"

"No you can't," Jimmy stated with a smug look.

"Yes, I can," Crystal snapped back.

"Fine, then come over and battle after you finish whatever it is you're doing. Don't come and you'll be branded a coward in my book," Jimmy grinned. Crystal gritted her teeth. If she backed down, Jimmy would never stop teasing her.

"I'm going to go ahead. Get ready to lose." With that, Jimmy ran down the crowded street, bumping into people along the way.

"Argh! I hate him so much! Why does he always try to bug me?!" Crystal got up in frustration.

"Well at least he allowed you to make Poffins first before you guys battle," Charity pointed out. Crystal pouted for a moment before shaking her head.

"Yay, I guess. Let's start making some. It'll probably get my mind off of Jimmy," Crystal said to Charity. Charity nodded and pointed to one of the small stores.

"We can cook some Poffins here. I know the lady who runs the store and she is really nice. She'll let us use her equipment for free."

"Wow! I guess I'm really lucky today then!" Crystal followed Charity into the small house.

...

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anybody who wants to battle," Jimmy said as he sat next to the fountain watching hurried shoppers carrying large bags rushed to and fro. He sighed and took out one of his Pokeball.

_Flash!_ Aipom appeared out of his Pokeball and immediately climbed up on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I feel really bored Aipom; I wish Crystal would hurry up so we can battle," Jimmy said, scratching Aipom's ears.

"Um, excuse me..." a voice said. Jimmy felt a shadow over him and looked up. Towering over him was a pink hair with a green bandana girl, clutching onto an enormous bag of berries. She had a white t-shirt over a green t-shirt and long light blue jeans. Her green emerald eyes were not on Jimmy but on Aipom.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked dully at the girl in front of him.

"Err... I couldn't help noticing that your Aipom is in pretty bad shape," the girl said, pointing to Aipom's fur.

Jimmy, for the first time, noticed that there were patches of burnt fur and dirt. He suddenly remembered that Typhlosion had used Flamethrower that had managed to hit Aipom.

"Oh, my Aipom was in a really intense battle just a while ago. That's why he looks a bit tired," Jimmy said exaggerating the event. Aipom rolled his eyes but didn't object Jimmy's comment.

"Err... I can tell, what I'm trying to say is that your Aipom's appearance isn't... well... pretty," the girl immediately blushed in embarrassment, wondering if it was really rude to judge others' Pokemons.

"You're a Pokemon breeder right?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. The girl nodded.

"My name is Laura. Nice to meet you," the girl held out her hand while trying to hold the bag with only one hand. Jimmy grudgingly took the hand and shook.

"Well, thanks for the advice, but as you can see, I'm a trainer. I don't have time to waste my time on making my Pokemon beautiful," Jimmy said flatly.

"Oh! That's not what I mean! I'm just saying that you need to keep your Pokemon healthy. If you don't your Pokemon will have a harder time battling," Laura said quickly.

"Thanks but no thanks. My Pokemon are healthy in my opinion," Jimmy annoyed, "I take them the Pokemon Center whenever I see one, so that should be enough to keep my Pokemon healthy. A girl like you could never understand battling. Pokemon breeders don't even battle." Jimmy got up and started to walk away, thinking that the matter was closed.

"Excuse me! I use to be a trainer like you when I lived in Kanto. I understand battling probably more than you do!" Jimmy turned around and saw Laura, looking really ticked off at Jimmy's statement, but all Jimmy could think about was Laura's statement.

_She's a Pokemon trainer?! Finally an opponent!_ Jimmy stared and grinned at Laura.

"Well if that's the case. Why don't we battle? Let's see whose right," Jimmy said. Aipom immediately jumped down from Jimmy's shoulder, looking ready to fight.

"Fine then! Let's go!" Laura dropped her bag to the ground and took out her Pokeball.

"Go Aipom!" Jimmy yelled and Aipom jumped to the middle of the miniature arena.

"Come on out!" The Pokeball soared to the air and then _Flash_!

**Author's Notes**

Short but be glad that I've updated. I'm so busy. It's a miracle that I've even updated at all.

Yay! Jimmy's first battle that we'll be able to see in the next chapter.

alright thanking reviewers (more and more reviewers! It's amazing!)...

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Yay, I know you said you want your OC to meet Jimmy on a road, but I really wanted to put her in this town since it was specifically designed for breeders. I'm really sorry. Thank you for reviewing by the way!

**K.I.A. Kal**

New reviewer! Congrats! Thank you for the OC. Herd of Tyanitar...hmm... nice idea, but I'll have to see if I could fit it into my story.

**writer's block 2000**

Thanks for reviewing. With luck I'll survive next week. See ya!

**yukibuul**

I like your new name. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you next time.

**grammaguy**

Yo! Saw the picture luv it. Saw May in the episodes. Didn't like her Arabian outfit or Ash's Quaker outfit but oh well. Thanks for telling me all the gramatical errors in my other story.

Thank you for reviewing in my other story **3** times.

Thank you for telling how to spell Fearow **2** times.

Thank you for reviewing in this story **1 **time. (LOL)

J**arkes**

Yeah, I know using cheating devices can take the fun out of games. But then again, I only used guide books, (books are more easier to deal with lol) so I don't understand "technology" cheating devices like getting to the highest level with ease or get to the next boss and ignore all of the small obstacles. I just use books in order to understand what I'm suppose to do (especially if I haven't play for months or am playing a new game).

Phantom will appear in the next chapter (I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow, if time will let me). Thanks for reviewing for both stories.

**Rubii Naruto's Insanity**

Thanks for the OC. (another new reviewer yay!) Thanks for responding to my email and telling me that my story is good (I feel happy now). I'll see you next week!

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**

Your OC is still here and ready to help Crystal! Can't wait till next week (hopefully)! See yay and thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all for reviewing. No flames please and I'll try my best to update next week.

bye!

-**JapanDreamer**


	10. Jimmy vs Laura Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Pokemon. (I wish I did though... sigh)

I AM SO SORRY!! I was busy last week and couldn't post up this chapter during the weekend. And when I finally got it edited... FANFICTION wouldn't let me into my account! Don't ask why. It told me to wait for a few minutes but apparently I had to wait for a whole day. Again I'm sorry.

Well, because I was busy, this chapter is short which means the battle will continue into the next chapter... sorry! I'll try to finish the battle in the next chapter. Well, on to chapter 10! Remember to read my author notes.

**Chapter 10**

"Alright.You stir until the timer clicks. Make sure you stir well or else the food'll be burnt. Careful and don't spill anything." Charity and Crystal were using one of the stoves in the store to cook the Poffins. There were other coordinators there carefully cooking as well. Each were sharing their own recipes or gossiping as they cooked.

"Okay, thanks Charity," Crystal said. She wrote the tips and notes down onto a small notepad.

"Yeah, I have to go right now. I have an appointment, so I'll come back in a little while," Charity grabbed her bag, thanked the old lady, whose name was Carol, for allowing Crystal to use the kitchen materials, and hurried out the door.

"Okay, I think I got it," Crystal mumbled stirring the contents carefully. The sweet aroma of peaches filled the air.

"You're pretty good for your first try," Carol complimented as she continued to sweep the floor.

"Well, I've been cooking for most of my life, so this is nothing really," Crystal explained. She watched the timer carefully, seeing the hands slowly turn, and when she heard the "ding," she immediately poured the liquid soup out of the pot and into a batter where small holes were already made to make the shapes of the Poffins. Crystal put the small pan onto the table and waited for it to cool. She took off her blue apron and set it on the hook.

"Whew, that was tiring," Crystal sighed. "Cooking Poffins take a lot of work." She checked her Pokegear and saw that it was already late afternoon. She would have to finish fast if she wanted to hurry to the Pokemon Center before she would challenge Jimmy.

"Hey! Did you hear?" a boy said, walking into the room. Crystal looked up and saw a young trainer talking to another girl who was carrying a whole bag of berries, ready to be cooked.

"Hear what?" the girl asked while she looked for an empty space to cook her berries.

"Laura challenged some weird kid to a Pokemon battle," the boy said, as if it was a funny joke.

"Laura?" The girl raised her eyebrows with surprise as she dropped her bag on the counter, "I thought she quit battling after she came to Johto."

"Yeah, well apparently some guy ticked her off or something like that and then she challenged him to a battle," the boy replied, still grinning. "But I bet you ten Pokedollars that she's going to win."

"Well, there's no doubt about that," the girl replied, rolling her eyes, "Laura's one of the strongest trainers around here. That kid was either really good or really stupid to accept her challenge."

"We'll find out soon enough. I got a friend of mine to watch the battle for us," the boy said quickly, "By the time we're finished here, the battle will probably be over." Crystal raised her eyebrows at this news. Apparently, whoever this Laura was, she seemed to be a really good trainer; all the residents around here knew about her ability.

_Hmmm... I wonder if Jimmy's one of the people that're watching the_ _battle,_ Crystal thought as she cleaned up the mess.

...

"WHAT?!" Jimmy yelled as he saw Laura's first Pokemon appear. He watched as the pink Pokemon shook its white fur and growled softly.

"That looks like a Mareep... only different," Jimmy said, bug eyed. Laura stared at the idiotic boy and rolled her eyes. A couple of people who were watching the battle started to snicker at Jimmy's stupidity.

"Uh, no duh?" Laura said sarcastically. "Flaaffy is the evolved form of Mareep." It took a while for Jimmy to process this information. Then all of a sudden, he started yelling like crazy at his Aipom.

"Aipom, show no mercy! That's the reason why we had to run for our life and lost our dinner!" Jimmy thundered, angrily pointing to the bewildered Flaaffy. Aipom, remembering the incident with the Mareep, nodded and started to get pumped up. Laura, bewildered, felt heavily insulted at this comment.

"How dare you accuse my Flaaffy for unrelated things! Flaaffy, Thunderbolt!" Blue lightning shot from Flaaffy and directed on Aipom.

"Oh, we're not falling for that! Jump and then use Swift!" Aipom used the hand on its tail and jumped into the air, then showered down golden stars. Flaaffy shriek as the stars hit her fur.

"Urgh! Flaffy, use Cotton Spore!" Flaffy emitted white puffs that attached to Aipom. Aipom tried to shake the strange cotton spores off, but it wouldn't come off.

"Aipom, Sand Attack!" Jimmy said, trying to counter the Cotton Spore attack. Aipom grabbed a handful of sand and threw it toward Flaaffy's face.

"Flaaffy, hang in there! Use Thunder!" Flaaffy send streams of static electricity everywhere. Aipom managed to dodge most but some of the sparks ignited the spores and started a fire.

"Oh no, Aipom!" Aipom tried desperately to put out the fire, but the flames got stronger and stronger.

"Aipom return!" Jimmy sent Aipom back into its Pokeball.

"Calling back your Pokemon already?" Laura asked bewildered as Jimmy put Aipom's Pokeball on his belt and took out another one.

"I didn't go to the Pokemon Center," Jimmy said, shrugging, "I don't want Aipom to get more hurt than it already is." Laura paused a moment in surprise. This kid seemed to be an okay person after all.

"Alright! Now to get really serious! I'm going to use my best Pokemon!" Jimmy threw the Pokeball into the air.

_Flash!_

**Author's Notes**

So tired... Need sleep... now...

Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well the past few days. Probably because I had a physic test and history test this week. Summer is so close yet so far...

Urgh. grammaguy I fixed the errors. Too busy. I'm late for my concert.

Next chapter we'll see Jimmy's second Pokemon. (I've just realized that I've been only showing Aipom as Jimmy's Pokemon.) Can you guess what Pokemon it is? (guess right and you'll get a free car lol jk)

Oh right, now to thank my reviewers.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

yay! first one to review for chapter 9. Sorry I'm prolonging the battle, and I don't know how to end it, so yeah... Thanks for the review!

**writer's block 2000**

Lol I had English Ap as well. And Chemistry. (sigh) I hope I did okay though. thanks for the review and I hope you did okay on your AP too.

**grammaguy**

thanks for editing. I'm suprised you finished it so fast. Please continue to review (even though you know the story ahead of time). I ENVY YOU. To me Dog is equal to happiness.

**Jarkes**

Thanks for the OC, but I have a question. Who is Donatello? You told me to see the next Pokemon, but its said Luigi the Blastoise (Is Donatello Luigi/Blastoise?). Respond soon. I'll try to have your OC up ASAP depending on my schedule for writing.

Alright thanks for reading. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go to a concert that will probably end till midnight and study for my history test. T.T

Please review and no flames! I'll try to post up the next chapter this weekend, but I can't guarantee it.

-**JapanDreamer**


	11. Jimmy vs Laura Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Pokemon. I don't understand why we have to post up these disclaimer when it's obvious that we don't own this stuff.

YES! New chapter. Kinda short and weird but I need to continue on with the story. All the news I have are on the bottom. Now enjoy and don't forget to read my **Author Notes**.

**Chapter 11:**

"Charity!" Crystal called out in the street. Charity turned her head around and saw Crystal with a basket of Poffins.

"Hey! I was looking for you. So you've already finished?" Charity asked. Crystal nodded, beaming with happiness.

"Yeah, I think I did a pretty good job too! Take a look!" Crystal showed the basket of colorful Poffins. The smell of fragrant berries seemed to be overwhelming.

"Does your Pokemon want some? I think I made too many," Crystal asked embarrassingly.

"Oh! Of course! There's a café over there close to where I live," Charity said, pointing down the street that where her house was. Both of them walked quickly, trying to avoid the crowd. The café that Charity picked out was simple yet very decorative at the same time. The tiny shop was white, but the walls were covered with vines and flowers. Very plain but also pretty. Outside of the restaurant, there were white tables, under sky blue umbrellas, covered with blue table cloths and the decorative white chairs - around the table, had green vine patterns covering it.

Charity immediately sat in one of the seat and ordered some drinks from the waiter standing by. Crystal sat down as well, feeling uneasy. The waiter brought two colorful fruit drinks in tall glasses and bowed down to them before leaving.

Crystal had never been to such a nice café. Most of the time, Crystal cooked her food or got the free meals from the Pokemon Center in order to save the money. It was a little awkward to have others to serve her. Charity, not noticing Crystal's uneasiness, summoned out three of her Pokemon - Espeon, Jumpluff, and Typhlosion.

Espeon sat calmly onto the ground, waiting patiently for her trainer's orders. Jumpluff sat down as well, but started to fidget a bit. Typhlosion, still remembering before, growled menacingly as if he was in a bad mood. He stopped when Charity gave him the death stare.

"Be nice, Typhlosion. Alright Crystal, let's test out your Poffins." Crystal opened the small basket and handed some of the Poffins to Charity. Charity gave the red one to Typhlosion, the green one to Jumpluff, and the blue one to Espeon.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Charity asked as her Pokemon munched on the soft food. After taking a small bite of the Poffin, Typhlosion and Jumpluff immediately started to gobble down the rest of the food and looked at Charity as if expecting for more. Espeon chewed the food carefully and politely, not gobbling it down like her team mates.

"Woah! Looks like somebody's hungry," Charity said laughing. Crystal smiled, relived that her cooking wasn't too bad.

"Well, you're pretty good! You definitely have talent when it comes to cooking." Charity looked like she wanted to say more but there was a sudden chirping noise from her pocket. Charity pulled out her small Pokegear. She read the email she just received and frowned.

"Oh, sorry Crystal, it looks like I have to go," Charity said, looking downcast. "A friend of mine needs me to come to Olivine City to check up her Pokemon before her before her Pokemon battle. I guess this is good bye."

"Hey! That's okay. I had fun today and you've even taught me how to make Poffins. Thank you very much," Crystal said smiling.

"Well," Charity said, smiling now, "I like helping people out. So if you have any problems feel free to call me." Charity handed over her phone number and Crystal stored it into her Pokegear.

"Alright, any problems and I'll call."

"Good, alright see ya. Say hi to Jimmy for me now that I think about it. Cream him in your battle," Charity said smiling as she paid for the drinks. She returned her Pokemon and hurried off, leaving Crystal alone at the table with two empty glasses.

_Oh shoot! I need to go heal my Pokemon before I battle against Jimmy! I hope he __hasn't __been waiting too long. He'll __never stop yelling at me_. Crystal rushed off to the Pokemon Center. Little did she know, Jimmy was already there

...

A few hours ago...

"Ha! Meet your worse nightmare!" Jimmy said proudly as his Pokemon appeared.

"Ehh? That's your greatest Pokemon?" Laura asked when she saw the short Pokemon.

"Yeah! Isn't he cool?! My starter Pokemon! I trained him for so long and he just recently evolved!" Jimmy's eyes shined with happiness like a little kid bragging to his friends of his new toy.  
"Okay..." Laura didn't really know what to say. The Pokemon that Jimmy claimed to be his best seemed to have the same smug face as his trainer.

A Quilava...

"Enough talk! Let's start off with Flame Thrower!"

"Quilava!" Fire shot through the Pokemon's mouth and the hot stream of flame hit directly at Flaaffy.

"Hey! Flaaffy, get up!" However, it was too late. Flaafy fell to the ground and fainted.

"Alright! A one-hit K.O! Great job Quilava!" Quilava got onto his hind legs and growled menacingly.

"Flaaffy return!" The fainted Pokemon got beamed back into its Pokeball.

"Heh, so that's why you summoned Quilava out," Laura said, grinning. Jimmy grinned back as well;

"Yeah! You look strong so I have to give it my best shot!" Jimmy replied.

"Well, now things are going to be interesting! Let me show you my best Pokemon! Go Kelly!"

_Kelly? That's a Pokemon name? What is this world coming to?_ Jimmy grimaced.

_Flash!_ A white Dewgong appeared and jumped into the fountain.

"You named your Dewgong _Kelly_?" Jimmy asked, dumbstruck, watching the white seal jump up and down.

"Yes, I did. You got a problem? No, wait, in this case, you _do_ have a problem no matter what," Laura said, smirking. Jimmy didn't say anything. Laura was right. Quilava, a fire type, didn't stand a chance with a water Pokemon.

"Hey! My Quilava is unbeatable!" Jimmy said, "We'll take on any challenge! Quilava Flame Thrower!" The stream of flames aimed directly towards Dewgong, but the water Pokemon simply hid in the water to dodge the flames. The flames hit the fountain, leaving a small scorch mark on it.

"Don't try to destroy the city's property," Laura said, smirking again, "Dewgong Aqua Jet!" Dewgong was surrounded by water and like a bullet came straight toward Quilava.

"Defense Curl Quilava!" Quilava curled up into a ball just before Dewgong hit him. Quilava, drenched with water, got up but looked considerably weaker.

"Now Encore Dewgong!" Dewgong clapped its flipper, leaving Quilava dazed in amazement.

"Now Dewgong use Aqua Tail!"

"Quilava use Quick Attack!" Quilava curled up and got hit by Aqua Tail. Quilava tried to get up but it was obvious that the match was almost over.

"Quilava I said Quick Attack! Not Defense Curl!" Jimmy said in frustration.

"Dewgong use Encore which makes Quilava use the same attack as before- in this case Defense Curl," Laura said, "You know one more hit and it's all over." Jimmy grimaced. Laura was right. Dewgong hadn't even taken a single hit while Quilava was nearly down and out. Jimmy looked at his Pokegear and realized that it was almost evening. Crystal was late. Jimmy suddenly realized that Crystal must have had a chance to escape by now. He wanted to find Crystal, but that would mean either he would fight with his last Pokemon or just simply surrender.

_Guess I'll have to do something against my beliefs_.

"Quilava return!" Jimmy called back his soaked Pokemon.

"Well, what's your next Pokemon?" Laura taunted. Jimmy put Quilava back into its Pokeball before saying anything.

"None. I give up." There was silence in the crowd and then some murmuring. Laura stared blankly at Jimmy.

"You give up?" Laura asked with her eyebrows raised in surprise. Jimmy shrugged.

"Yeah, I give up. I have to meet someone. I hope she didn't escape. Besides you proved to be an elite trainer, so sorry about making fun of you before," Jimmy said. Laura froze for a moment, trying to realize what Jimmy was saying, but before she could do anything, Jimmy got up and left. He suddenly stopped and turned to face Laura.

"But that just only means that you won by default! You haven't proven completely that you're better than me!" Jimmy said grinning, "We'll have a rematch and next time, I'll definitely win!"

Laura groaned. If that wasn't a lousy excuse, nothing was.

"Yeah! In your dreams!" Laura yelled back, but she grinned as well. Jimmy disappeared into the crowd, who was slowly disappearing as well.

_Huh, Jimmy. Next time we meet, we'll definitely battle, and don't expect to run away again_. Laura returned her Dewgong, picked up her bag and walked away.

Jimmy rushed off toward the Pokemon Center. He needed to heal his Pokemon fast before he could start searching for Crystal. Little did he know that he didn't need to search.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, the battles over now to continue with the journey. Really random attacks but it said in serebii that the Pokemon can learn it so I decided to use it. Yep, Jimmy's second Pokemon is Quilava. I'll show the third Pokemon he has when they arrive in Azela Town.

Charity and Laura leave but some time in the future, they'll be back (maybe, if I feel like I'm in the mood). I don't know if I can do this for EVERY OCs. So I'm just saying "I'm sorry" ahead of time.

Okay I need to get my characters to Azela Town fast to get this story going. So OCs will come but limited. I need to put up my OC too you know (lol). After Azela Town or in Azela Town, I'll start the massive OC pile I have.

By the way, anybody who wants their OC to be in Azela Town, please submit two to three bug Pokemons that your OC will have. Don't ask why yet (its a suprise!). I'll explain later. If you submit but decided not later to not have your OC in there, then TELL ME. I just need a quick "head" count right now.

I have a holiday this upcoming week so I'll post up a chapter. It'll be very short and probably be about Team Rocket or something like that so we could now FINALLY figure out what in the world this story's plot is. (lol)

I hate my school. We get two weeks less of summer AND in the next school year TWO months straight with no holidays. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! Well, I shouldn't be complaining too much because they decided to give us back two weeks of winter holidays instead of one and a half like they use to.

Oh gosh, I'm ranting again. Okay time to thank my reviewers!

**grammaguy**

When is your OC coming out? Dunno. Urgh why does everybody want to their OC to beat Jimmy up?! LOL Okay first off, I don't know how your OC should meet Jimmy and Crystal. I have about seven other OCs to figure out as well. Please wait. Your OC will come up when I see fit. Thanks for reviewing by the way.

**Jarkes**

OHHH. So that's what you mean about Dontello (who's that by the way? I never played Mario so I don't really know the characters that well or is it not a mario character?) Okay I got a few things I need to tell you relating to your OC.

1) You wanted your OCs appearance to be at Violet City... If you haven't noticed in the last three chapters... err... Jimmy and Crystal already left Violet City. So on that topic where do you want your OC to be now?

2) Do you want your OC to do some battle with Jimmy or something like that? It would be kinda pointless if your OC doesn't do anything.

3) I don't have Pokemons talk in this story. Unless some miraculous event happen to me and I decide to change it. Just to let you know. And I don't know if in the Pokemon world there is such thing as "Mario" video games. I'll leave the nicknames but I don't know about saying that your OC plays Mario. (unless you can prove it to me)

Sorry. I know its a lot but I just want to clarify a few things. Thanks for your review!

**Lady of the Dark Fire**

Yeah Laura is not going to travel with them right now. I need to get Jimmy and Crystal to Azela (or however you spell it) Town or I'll never get on with the plot. You'll understand why in my special "Team Rocket" chapter. I'll put her up after Jimmy and Crystal leave Azela Town. They'll meet your other OC later. Please don't hurt me.

By the way my exams aren't until next week. The tests I was talking about were just major grades that my teachers needed because they didn't have enough grades in the grade book. Sucks huh? XP

**SportyGurl1997**

Arghhhh! **Sporty** I sent a million emails to you asking you to answer my questions before I can post up your OC! RESPOND PLEASE! I posted the questions in Chapter 3 or something. Again please please respond! I'll put up your OC but if you don't respond fast enough, I'll just have to put up your OC the way I see to it. Sorry for being blunt but everybody else responded to my questions so far and it wasn't a big problem for them to reply back.

Thanks for reviewing by the way.

**writer's block 2000**

Yeah my last chapter was short... sorry. But hey! double update this week! thanks for wishing me good luck and I wish you good luck as well (unless you already took the exams then I hope you did okay)

OKAY! Review and no flames! I'll have the next chapter posted up ASAP (well, as soon as **grammaguy** finish editing it. More work for you! lol)

-**JapanDreamer**


	12. Team Rocket Plans?

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't noticed yet in the last eleven chapters, I don't own Pokemon.

Okay first I need to say- YES! OVER 50 REVIEWS!

I forgot to say it in my last chapter so I'll say it now. Thank you all so very much everybody for helping me reach over 50 reviews.

Okay this is the edited version. Thanks **grammaguy**! So for those who are waiting for the better version, this is it!

And another thing. I lied when I said this was going to be a short chapter. I'm so sorry, but hey! it's only about five and a half pages long.

Now this chapter has no Jimmy or Crystal and only MY OCs. (lol) Sorry. I really need to put my OCs here. This is a VERY important chapter so READ IT!

New reivewer: **lakar1201, XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **(you're name is really long **XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **(lol). Is it okay if I call you **Contest Xo**? It would save me a lot of time.), and **Pop Dragon**

I also put in some anime characters from the Pokemon series. I'll explain them in the **Author's Notes** if you have no idea who they are.

**JapanDreamer** OCs (lol): Rebecca, Jet, and Daichi (it means earth in Japanese; I think its a very cool name) Don't ask me where I got the names Rebecca and Jet. I just wrote down the first name that came to mind.

Okay on to the chapter! Don't forget to read my **Author Notes**!

**Chapter 12:**

"Watch where you're going!" The twenty-five years old man hissed as he carried the big box. He just got bumped in the back thanks to the new girl on the team. He had a black flat cap that covered most of his yellow hair and black jacket with a large red R in the front over a black shirt and long black cargo pants. He had gray gloves that went up to his arms and gray boots. His black eyes narrowed like an Arbok at the fifteen year old blonde girl who was wearing the same uniform as he was except she was wearing a mini-skirt and long black stockings instead of pants.

"We're walking in a dark forest in the middle of the night with no flashlight! On top of that we're wearing black! How am I supposed to "watch" where I'm going?" The girl hissed back. Her blood red eyes shot back in anger as well.

She had star shaped earrings that glowed silver in the faded moonlight. She too was carrying a large box. Inside of the boxes were pink slippery looking tails that seemed to wriggle as if it was alive.

"Gross," the girl said, as she looked into the box again, grimacing at the sight.

"You've said that a million times already," the man groaned. That was what he hated about new members. They got grossed out or moaned about the simplest things like cleaning duty or carrying boxes, like in this case.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked from behind them. The man whipped his head around and saw a woman, about twenty-five, towering over them. She had shoulder length white hair with thick bangs that went to the side. She also had two small tufts of the hair sticking out at the side of her head. Her uniform consisted of a gray jacket with a faded brown R in the front and a long gray skirt to match. She wore a long sleeved shirt underneath her gray jacket and brown hiking boots. Her sapphire eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Captain Hun! I'm so... so... sorry!" The man sputtered as the red hair girl looked up at the white hair lady uninterested.

"Who're you?" the red hair girl asked rudely. Hun narrowed her eyes even more and was about to speak but the man whacked the girl on the head.

"OW!"

"Rebecca, that lady you're speaking to is Hun, the co-leader of this group," the man growled, "Show some respect to her and apologize!" Rebecca scowled at the man but mumbled an apology toward Hun.

"I'll accept your lousy apology," Hun replied in a disgusted tone, causing Rebecca to loathe this woman even more, "You're new here so I don't expect you to recognize me immediately." The woman shook her long silvery hair and turned her head toward the man.

"Jet, once you finish delivering the boxes, prepare to stand guard with the newbie here. Teach her how things work in Team Rocket," Hun said, pointing to Rebecca, who looked like she was trying to hold back her anger, "The other members will finish up. We don't want a leak with the town's people about the disappearance with these Pokemon."

"Yes ma'am," Jet replied, saluting with one hand while the other hand was trying to balance the box. Hun cast yet another glance at Rebecca, then left them to go back to her tent, which was pitched up close to the forest. Once Hun was out of sight, Rebecca started to mumble with anger.

"She thinks she's all that. Living in a tent while _we_ have to sleep on the ground floor. On top of that she had the nerve to treat me like some low class-"

"That because you _are_ in a lower class compared to her," Jet interrupted. "Everybody starts off as a grunt you know. Stop complaining and help me finish delivering these boxes. You'll never move up like Hun if you keep acting like that." Rebecca flashed her red eyes at Jet, infuriated.

"She treats us like DIRT!" Rebecca spat on the ground where Hun was standing, "The nerve of that woman-"

"Just do me a favor, will you? Shut up," Jet said, sighing. Rebecca continued to grumble but didn't say anything else. They arrived to a certain part of the forest before the stopped. In the ground next to the road, there was a large empty well. Inside Jet and Rebecca could hear their Team Rocket friends, haling boxes and chopping something. Jet sat down and started to climb down the well with the ladder provided. He was almost at the bottom of the well when he noticed that Rebecca was still above and not climbing at all.

"What are you waiting for?" Jet hissed at Rebecca, who started to shift her foot and looked very uneasy.

"It's dark in there," Rebecca muttered. Jet knew that Rebecca was a little bit scared of dark and confined spaces, but now wasn't the time to give sympathy to her.

"Rebecca, if you want to get in trouble with Hun again after I saved your butt, then you can go ahead and stay up there. If you don't, I suggest you start climbing now,"

Rebecca grunted something too low for him to hear, and remained where she was. He finished climbing down to the bottom of the dry well and picked up the box. The floor had bits of wet spots here and there so Jet was very careful in walking. He heard a thump and saw that it was Rebecca's box that made the noise when it hit the floor. Then Rebecca jumped down herself without using the ladder. She got up and carried the box quickly to Jet.

They walked down the large tunnel. Small droplets of water from the top of the ceiling splashed to the ground, creating miniature puddles. There were small trail of light bulbs on the wall to allow Jet and Rebecca see where they were going.

"I hate this. Why are we doing this to these Pokemon?" Rebecca asked. Jet shrugged his shoulders. So far, in his opinion, this mission seemed kind of pointless.

"I dunno," Jet replied, "Why do you care anyway? Team Rocket Grunt's motto is "Don't ask and you'll get promoted."

Catching the Pokemon and selling their tails on the black market seemed very dull and not really chaos like Team Rocket was supposed to be. The only chaos they caused were extra police forces around the town, but nothing else. The money they got was generous, but surely there were more humane methods in getting quick cash?

"I know that," Rebecca pouted, "But I wanna do something useful! I joined Team Rocket because I heard there were some cute guys I could date. Not to mention the money I get." Jet groaned. Another typical dream that most rookies had.

"With that kind of attitude and face, you'll never get any guys or money anyway," Jet replied. Rebecca kicked Jet in the shin, causing Jet to hobble with pain.

"OW! Stop it!" Jet yelled, "I'm older than you, so be more respectful to me!"

"Jet? That you?" A voice yelled up ahead of them. Jet turned his head and saw another about twenty year old grunt member, who was putting the boxes into a large pile. He could see others, like Gerry, who were putting all of the boxes into the back of a truck. Jet knew that the truck was going through a Team Rocket made tunnel that lead to the nearest hideout to the well. It was a delicate process because they didn't want anybody to be suspicious of the blasting noise, so some members in disguise had told the people in town that they were fixing the well and loud noises were to be expected.

"Hey Gerry," Jet replied, wincing at the pain in his shin. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Jet.

"Hun told me that you were on patrol duty tonight," Gerry said, taking the boxes from Jet and Rebecca, "Do you want me to do it instead?"

"It's okay, Gerry. Hun specifically asked me to take Rebecca to do the watch with me. I'm her mentor, so if I'm not there and I get caught, it's cleaning duty for five months." Gerry shrugged his shoulders and continued moving the boxes.

"Alright, but let me know if you're tired though. You've been up all day and you look like you're ready to fall asleep."

"I am," Jet muttered.

"I know. That's why I'm offering to take your place," Gerry replied. Jet sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Rebecca, let's go stand guard. I'll take the first shift," Jet said, waving good bye to all the other grunts.

"_I'll_ take the first shift," Rebecca replied back. "You need to sleep. I won't get my promotion if my _mentor_ falls asleep on duty." Rebecca had a sly grin on her face.

"Shut up," Jet said, but he agreed to let Rebecca have the first shift. They got out of the well and sat in the bushes, making sure no trespassers snuck into the well.

...

"Hey, Jet," Rebecca said, breaking the silence in the air. Jet, lying against a tree, opened one of his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you think I'll find somebody I'll like?" Rebecca asked, calmly. Normally Jet would have made a sarcastic comment, but right now Rebecca looked like she was about to cry. Jet paused a moment. Rebecca had a hard time adjusting in the organization because a lot of older teenagers made fun of her. Rebecca was considered to most members as a "very cute" girl, so it was no wonder so many teenagers made fun of her.

"Of course," Jet said, "You're a pretty girl. I bet by this week, you'll find a guy you'll like. You'll have dates and party all night long and become a dream team." Rebecca didn't say anything, and Jet went back to sleep.

"Thanks Jet," Rebecca said smiling at the sleeping person who started to snore. Rebecca looked at the tent a couple of miles away and wondered what that selfish Hun was doing.

...

"Atilla, we need to solve the problem fast," Hun said to her partner.

"Hey, you're the brainy one of the group. Don't ask me how to solve the problem, more like tell me what to do."

Both of the members were sitting around a table inside of the tent. Atilla was a muscular man with yellow hair. He had the same outfit as Hun, except for a sleeveless gray jacket and blue shirt underneath instead of long sleeves like Hun, with black goggles and gray pants with brown hiking boots. Papers were all over the table, showing different strange calculations and Pokemon.

"I know that," Hun snapped, "but I still need to go over the plans so you don't screw up like last time." Atilla kept quiet. Hun knew how to tick people right off the bat, and nobody dared to mess with her, not even Atilla.

"We need to capture the legendary Pokémon," Hun pointed to the three different designs of Pokemon. Atilla nodded, understanding Hun at the moment.

"But we don't have the ability or the power to contain these Pokemon without capturing them in Pokeballs, which, of course, is not a strong point," Hun continued, "We need to hire a special person who can catch these Pokemon." Atilla realized that there was a problem.

"But we don't know anyone who _can _catch these Pokemon," Atilla responded, feeling smart until Hun glared at Atilla as if he just rudely interrupted her. Atilla's smile faltered and he fell silent again.

"Yes, I know that," Hun snapped. "Which is the first major problem we have. Finding them is not a big problem thanks to our technology. Weakening them is not too hard either. But capturing them and making them do our bidding? Out of the question. Considering past failures, the reason why Team Rocket never successfully captured rare Pokemon is because they didn't try to use Pokeballs." Atilla scratched his head, trying to process all of this information.

"Which means," Huns concluded, sighing at her partner's stupidity, "that in order to succeed, we have to get a professional capturer. Professor Sebastian is looking through the Internet as we speak to search for one."

"Okay, now I understand," Atilla said, as he looked at the mess of papers in front of him.

"Atilla," Hun snapped, "What I'm trying to say is that if we find one and he doesn't cooperate, I want you to use whatever it takes to get him on our side."

"Now you're talking my language," Atilla grinned.

"Finally," Hun said rolling her eyes. There was a beeping noise from the computer next to Hun. She typed in the password and realized that it was Professor Sebastian. She clicked the mouse and Sebastian's face appeared on the screen.

"Professor, how are you?" Hun asked politely. Sebastian grinned and Hun knew immediately that he had good news.

"I found the perfect Pokemon capturer." Sebastian grinned. "I'm sending you the file onto the computer. Let me know if you have anything else you need."

"Will do, Professor," Hunt said, smiling a dangerous smile, "Thanks for all your help." Sebastian's face zapped out and a small file appeared on Hun's laptop.

"So," Atilla said, "How is it?" Hun didn't respond and continued to look at the file the Professor sent.

"This person," Hun said, amazed, "took care of a dangerous Pokemon in Cherrygrove City with ease and captured it in less than five minutes." Atilla whistled.

"Five minutes," Atilla said, "That's pretty fast." Hun nodded, looking interested for the first time.

"According to profile, the person has captured more than two hundred different types of species of Pokemon all around the world for researchers." Atilla widened his eyes with excitement.

"By god, with that kind of person on our team, we'll be unstoppable."

"Yes, we'll be," Hun said softly, continuing to scroll down the list.

"So, what does the kid look like?"

"I don't know," Hun said, frowning, "They didn't post up a picture." Atilla frowned as well.

"Well that's weird," he said. Hun continued to frown. Usually somebody this amazing would have at least post up their picture. Finding this person would be a lot harder than she thought, but at least they had a lead. Suddenly she saw something caught her eyes and she smiled.

"Well one thing is for sure," Hun said, saving all of the data on to the computer, "We know that the next place the person will be is in Azela Town."

"We do?" Attila asked, confused. Hun rolled her eyes again as she got up.

"The incident took place in Cherrygrove. I have a hunch that the next place the person will be is in Azalea Town."

"Really? What if we're wrong?"

"We won't be." Atilla frowned, unconvinced.

"Because," Hun grinned, "Sebastian managed to hack into the system and found out that the next thing the catcher needs to catch is a Slowpoke." It suddenly dawned on Atilla.

"And we got plenty."

"Precisely."

...

Daichi looked through his binoculars and saw the two Rocket leaders laughing.

_Something bad is going on,_ Diachi thought. He wished he could hear what they were saying but that was a risk he didn't want to take. He slowly got away and sent a transmission to his boss on his miniature computer attached to his wrist.

"Daichi, are you okay?" The turquoise hair girl asked through the screen.

"I'm fine, Solana," Daichi muttered. He told everything that he just saw. "There's no doubt that it's Team Rocket who are responsible for the disappearance of the Slowpokes. I saw a couple of people carrying off their tails." Solana cursed under her breath.

"Why does it have to turn out like this?" Plusle appeared on the screen, looking curious at Daichi.

"Hey Plusle. How're you doing?" Plusle waved back but Solana immediately moved Plusle away from the screen to get a better look at Daichi.

"Daichi, don't do anything stupid right now. We'll send more rangers over to deal with the situation. Judging by your description of the two Team Rocket leaders, I'm guessing its Hun and Atilla. They're probably one of the worst. Don't move, and remember to report back if anything bad happens. Until then, lie low in town." Daichi sighed in frustration. He was an excellent data collector for the rangers. He was consider a prodigy since he was only eleven years old, but Solana still refused to let him start taking missions by himself.

"Alright Solana, I will," Daichi responded, making a mental note not to. Solana gave a suspicious look at Daichi before she sighed.

"Alright, we'll be there in two days. Try to get a tracker on one of them okay?"

"Fine," Daichi closed his transmitter and as quickly as he could ran back to town. He knew that he needed to stop Team Rocket. The question was how?

**Author's Notes**

I bet that you're staring at your computer screen going "_What_?" LOL

Okay, Hun and Atilla are from the Legend of Thunder episode. Now the weird thing is that Hun looked like a girl and in the episode (dub) Hun sounded like a girl. Therefore I wrote down that Hun was a girl, but when I watched the Japanese episode (sub) like right after I wrote my chapter, Hun (apparently) is a guy O.O

But because I'm lazy to change all of the dialouge, I decided to leave Hun as a girl. Besides smart girl and dumb guy sounds cooler than one smart guy and one dumb guy in my opinion.

Solana is a Pokemon ranger. She appeared several times in the Pokemon episodes. Which ones? I do not remember.

Have you guys realize that everytime in the episodes or movies (not counting Pokemon 4ever) when Team Rocket and other evil organizations tried to capture rare Pokemon, they never try to use Pokeballs. Instead they got this special technology to hold the Pokemon in and in the end, they lose? That's why I made Hun say that line about failures due to not capturing the Pokemon in Pokeballs.

By the way if you haven't played the game, Team Rocket is cutting off Slowpoke's tails and making a profit off of it. (gross huh?)

Okay, after this I'm going back to the original story. Looks like whoever this expert catcher is, is going to be in a whole lot of trouble (lol).

I going to post up around two or three OCs when the characters reach Azalea Town. So cross your fingers and you might be the lucky one!

Alright now to thank my reviewers (I must say, you guys review pretty fast in one day.)

**lakrar1201**

Congrats on being the new reviewer! Thanks for the OC and I hope you'll continue to review!

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Thank you for being so understanding. Thanks for the review and I'll let you know when your OC will appear next. See ya next time!

**Jarkes**

OHHHHH. Okay, I defintely never watch Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtles (saw it but never knew the characters names).

Alright since it is in the games, I'll put Mario in. By the way, you didn't answer my question of where you want your OC to meet Jimmy and Crystal. Either that or I'm blind and didn't see it in your review (LOL).

Okay, I'll put in Pokemon dialouge in here. Not a lot because I find it irritating writing Pokemon names and Word telling me that I "misspelled" it.

Thanks for the review by the way!

**Contest Xo **(sorry I got tired of writting your name XP)

I feel honor for being one of the first to put up a CrystalXJimmy fic. Thanks for clarifying and for your OC. I'll see you later. Remember I have like a billion OCs right now so PLEASE be patient.

**writer's block 2000**

YES! SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! Yeah usually I post up on Sat. but I'm so busy the last few weeks I didn't have time. Also because I have an editor now who lives in a totally different time zone, updates will probably continue on Sun. Sorry!

Actually I was planning to use Ana again in the Goldenrod Pokemon Contest. It would be kinda unfair to have her appear in three different cities. If you still want Ana in Azalea Town then just tell me. I'll try to work something out.

Thanks for the review!

**yukibuul**

Oh so you came back from a business trip. Fun huh?

Sorry about your friend. Now I feel really bad...

Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you next time.

**SportyGurl1997**

Thanks for answering my questions. I hope you'll continue to read. Thanks for the review and good luck on your project.

**Pop Dragon**

Why did I stop? Because I can't write endlessly everyday. LOL. But hey! I updated. thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue to review.

Okay Double bonus is over! Don't expect another one till a hundred years (lol).

Bye! and I'll see you next time!

-**JapanDreamer**


	13. Love?

**Disclaimer**: DON'T DON'T OWN POKEMON!!

Hello. I've written this like on Tuesday, but I decided to wait until today to post it up. LOL. I'm that evil. Actually I'm really busy this weekend, so I've posted this chapter up early.

Okay, no OCs in this chapter. More like Crystal**X**Jimmy throughout the chapter. I'm not good with romantic stuff so it might sound cheesy (which it is). But hey I tried my best okay?

Now on to the chapter and don't forget the **Author Notes**!

**Chapter 13**:

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

Jimmy, who had just given his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, whipped his head around and turned bright red.

"Umm, hey Crystal! I'm just healing my Pokemon," Jimmy stuttered. Crystal looked curiously at Jimmy. He was acting a lot weirder than usual, if that was possible.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Crystal asked, curiously. Jimmy didn't know what to say, but Crystal immediately brushed past him and also turned in her Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"I was in a battle!" Jimmy said quickly. Crystal looked at him with surprise.

"Who?" Crystal questioned. Then her eyes narrowed to slits. "It wasn't with a a girl called Laura, was it?" Jimmy cringed when Crystal said Laura's name.

"Laura?" Jimmy asked timidly.

"Yeah," Crystal said, "I heard somebody said that a weirdo decided to challenge her - the best trainer in town, and surrendered in the end. What an _idiot_, I must add." Jimmy cringed at the word "idiot". Crystal would never stop teasing him for losing to a girl if he told her.

"Oh no, just some guy," Jimmy lied through his teeth, "He was pretty tough even though I won." Crystal gave Jimmy a suspicious look, but to Jimmy's relief, she didn't question him.

"Oh well, it'll take a while for the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon. We'll battle some other time. Let's get some dinner. Remember it's your treat," Crystal said grinning. Jimmy immediately groaned.

_Please don't go to an expensive restaurant. Please don't go to an expensive restaurant_, Jimmy prayed, _Please, please, please_...

...

"There goes my wallet," Jimmy sighed. There were sitting outside of a small French restaurant. Expensive food piled the groaning table. Around them were couples eating and laughing during their meal.

It was already evening and the dark sky was filled with glittering stars and a large white moon. Volbeat and Illumise floated around the market place, which was still open. Small lanterns were glowing faintly outside of each small market stall.

"Hey, you ate almost everything, so stop complaining," Crystal said, wiping her mouth with the white napkin. Jimmy grinned sheepishly. Crystal only ordered one plate of food and desert while Jimmy literally ordered everything on the menu. Twice. And he ate it all.

"By the way," Crystal said as she finished up her Mago Mousse Cake, "Do you actually have enough money to pay for all this?"

"Yep," Jimmy said, "I got some money from home. My mom saves it in a bank." Jimmy decided not to add the fact that he also 'borrowed' some from Jerald at the Pokemon Contest. Crystal whistled in amazement.

"Gosh. I wish I had that kind of money. What are you? Rich?" Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and immediately went back to his food. Crystal looked confused at Jimmy's silence but decided not to press any further. She finished up her cake and got up. Jimmy looked surprised at Crystal.

"I'm going to go see if there is anything good for sale," Crystal said, pointing to the stores, "I'll find you back here. I know you don't like shopping."

"Wafe uh minih!" Jimmy tried to say with his mouth full, but Crystal already left. Jimmy sighed in frustration. He wanted to join Crystal too. He wanted to see what kind of stuff she wanted to buy. The waiter came by, looking sympathetic.

"Don't worry," he said as if he understood the situation, "there are still a lot more chances to make up to her." It took a while for Jimmy to realize what the man was saying.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy yelled, his face turning bright red in embarrassment. He slapped the money onto the table and stormed off. Some of the customers looked at him with fright.

The waiter smiled as he picked up the cash. _They're all like that_.

...

Jimmy was furious. That stupid man had to run his mouth off. Not realizing where he was going, he plowed through the market place, muttering to himself. A lot of people tried to keep their distance away from him. When he finally saw that he ended up at the market place where Charity showed Crystal the different types of berries to make Poffins.

_Legend says that if a guy buy flowers from here and give them to his crush or love one, then he can be guaranteed love in return_. Charity's words spun around Jimmy's head for some reason.

"You interested in some flowers for a pretty girl?" Jimmy looked around and saw an old lady standing next to him.

"No," Jimmy said, a little too quickly and old lady smiled. She took out a small bunch of flower glowing white under the moon light and was tied together to form into a small hair clip.

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and give this to her? If she accepts then your dream will come true. And don't worry. It's on the house." The old lady pushed the pin into Jimmy's hand.

"Wait a minute! I don't have a girl and I'm not taking-" But the old lady was gone. Feeling stupid and didn't want to be seen with such a girly accessory, Jimmy put the clip in his pocket and walked back to the Pokemon Center.

_Why is everybody against me?_

...

"Man, there was a lot of stuff I wanted to buy," Crystal muttered. She had only 50 Pokedollars to spend and ended up spending it on food supplies, medicines, and camping equipment.

_No point in shopping when there's not enough money,_ Crystal thought. She went back to the Pokemon Center and to her luck, found Jimmy sitting in one of the chairs in the lounge with his and her Pokeballs.

"Here," Jimmy said dully, pressing Crystal's Pokeballs into her hands, "I got your Pokeballs from Nurse Joy."

"Thanks Jimmy," Crystal said, pleased. She suddenly noticed something glowing inside Jimmy's hoddie pocket.

"Did you buy something?" Crystal asked pointing to the strange light. Jimmy immediately put his hand over the glowing clip, but unfortunately, the clip fell out and landed on the ground. Before Jimmy could grab the pin, Crystal beat him to it.

"I didn't know you like collecting hair pins," Crystal said, looking at the clip with careful details, "It's really pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Some old lady gave it to me," Jimmy muttered, "You can have it if you want."

"Really?!" Crystal's eyes were wide with excitement "You mean it?! Or do I have to owe you something for it…?"

"Oh no, I didn't buy it," Jimmy said quickly, wondering why he felt so glad that Crystal wanted it. "So it don't count." Crystal grinned, causing Jimmy to blush, once again, with embarrassment.

"Thanks, that's real sweet of you." Crystal clipped the flower clip on her blue hair and looked through the mirror, provided in the Pokemon Center, with satisfaction.

"Alright," Crystal said happily, "Since you given me such a nice present. I'll try not to have the urge to kill you next time you get me mad."

"Wow," Jimmy said sarcastically, "Now I feel VERY relieved." Crystal smiled at Jimmy's remark.

"I'm going to bed," Crystal said, yawning, "We're in the same room, so don't disturb me when you go to bed." Crystal stumbled to the door which led to rooms that trainers can sleep in.

Jimmy sat quietly in the room, frozen in mild horror.

Crystal accepted the flowers he gave. That meant...

...

There was a beeping noise. Crystal looked at her Pokegear and saw that there was a new email from Professor Oak. She opened it and scroll down to see what the professor had wrote.

_Okay, got an email from the Professor. He wants me to catch a Slowpoke... alright, guess I hurry to Azela Town tomorrow._ Crystal turned off her Pokegear and went to sleep, not realizing more trouble awaited.

**Author Notes**

Yeah, really cheesy. Okay next chapter will have some OC. Which one? Still thinking. Azalea Town will have MANY OCs (including mine) So there's going to be a lot of names that'll pop up. Give me some time to figure out how the story should go.

I've decided to give names to each chapter. But since I'm bad with names, it might take a while. Just being random here.

Now I have final exams next week, so writing will be limited to a degree. The next update will be late or will be very short. (most likely late since I have to type so many OCs.) But in the summer, I'll try to update twice a week (if I'm in the mood).

Alright! Reviewers thanking time!

**Lady of the DarkFire**

OMG! Is my plot so obvious?! Its that bad?! Man, I guess I'm so unoriginal. Oh well, summer's coming! Lots of fun! Thanks for the review and I'll see you later.

**SportyGurl1997**

Another project?! (faints with you) LOL good luck!  
Thanks for the review and I'll see you in next time.

**Contest3Ribbon**

Thanks for letting me shorten your name a bit. Who's Lunick by the way? (Not good with names and I rarely watch the Pokemon episodes anymore)

Thanks for the review and for understanding that your OC might take a while to show up. (Must dig through piles of OC. LOL)

**Jarkes**

Okay, thanks for changing the location of your OC. Okay, John can battle against Atilla and Hun, but I'm not sure exactly how yet. Like I said, I'm still thinking how to put five to six OCs into one town. Thanks for the review.

**Phoenix**

Yeah, Charity left. But she'll come back later. When? Give me a while and she'll show up later for sure. (I have to take care of all of the OCs I haven't used yet.) Thanks for reviewing!

**writer's block 2000**

Yup! More trouble! Guess we'll find out in the next chapter (maybe). Thanks for understanding and I'll put Ana in Goldenrod City. Thanks and I'll see ya later!

Okay, thanks for reviewing! I'll see you next time. Please reivew and no flames

-**JapanDreamer **(who is crying because she has a Physic exam to study)


	14. Too Many People

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Pokemon?! What kind of question is that?! Does it look like I own Pokemon?!

Alright! Early chapter again. I've to go to a graduation ceremony and I'll be very busy this coming weekend. No, I'm not a senior, but I still have to go...

SCHOOL IS OFFICALLY OVER FOR ME! YES! From now on I'll try to update more often, but don't guarantee it.

Alright I put A LOT of OC in here. I almost died from going back and forth, trying to remember what each character looked like and what Pokemon they have.

**JapanDreamer's OC**- Rebecca, Jet, Daichi

**Jarkes**- John "Kirby"

**yukibuul**- Honey

Sorry if I'm acting all hyper. Okay, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 14:**

It was about seven in the morning when Crystal woke up. She groaned and turned over in her sleep, not wanting to get out of bed. But, she had a sytrict schedule to keep to, so she opened her eyes slightly.

And then she saw something that jolted her awake.

"EEEEEEEEK!" she screamed. "JIMMY! What are you doing in my bed?!" Crystal whacked Jimmy with her pillow and her foot, startling him awake and causing him to crash down onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Jimmy rubbed his head in mild pain. "What was that for?!" After he saw Crystal's murderous look and the bed, Jimmy realized what he just did. "Uhhh... Crystal, I can explain-"

"Can you EXPLAIN to me what in the world are you doing in my _BED_?!" Crystal yelled as she made a swipe for Jimmy's head again.

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy yelled, dodging Crystal's pillow again, "I didn't know this was the bed you were sleeping in. It was so dark last night! I couldn't see very well!"

"RAAAGGGHHH! I bet you were enjoying it, huh?!" Crystal continued to holler. She grabbed the vase on the table and tossed it at him.

"HEY! I said I was sorry! And no! I don't enjoy the fact that you're trying to kill me!" Jimmy cried. He managed to dodge the vase which shattered when it hit the wall.

_Oh man, even after last night, she's still acting mad. Today's not going to turn out to be a good day._

For once, Jimmy was right... in a way.

...

"Thank you, legendary Pokemon," Crystal muttered stoutly. "We're finally here." Crystal and Jimmy had finally managed to get out of the stupid cave and were about four miles from Azalea Town. Crystal generally ignored Jimmy throughout the whole trip, and Jimmy decided not to say anything.

They were about to get into the town, when Crystal saw a huge sign up ahead. She hurried up and read the sign, leaving Jimmy behind.

The sign said - Warning! The Slowpoke Well is being fixed right now! Do not enter.'

Crystal pouted and kicked the dirt, muttering a word too rude to be printed as well. She'd have to go to town to figure out what's the problem.

"What does the sign say?" Jimmy asked from behind Crystal. Crystal ignored him and started towards Azalea Town. Jimmy ended up reading the sign by himself.

"Oh dear. Guess we'll have to wait a while before we can catch a Slowpoke, right?" Jimmy said in a "not really a question" tone. Crystal kept walking. Jimmy shifted his feet before he started to follow her again. It was uncomfortable that Crystal was giving him the silent treatment. He really wanted to strike up a conversation or heck, even annoy her, but Crystal didn't seem like she was in the mood for any of those things.

Jimmy sighed, and wondered how in the world he could get Crystal to talk to him again.

...

"Why do we have to go?" Rebecca asked. She pouted while following Jet. Jet groaned. He hadn't sleep well that night; Rebecca snored in her sleep, and Gerry woke him up early when it was his turn to sleep again to tell him that Hun wanted to see him and his apprentice first thing in the morning.

"Rebecca, Hun ordered us, so we have to. Besides, do you really want to go back and start cutting tails again?" Rebecca shuddered at the thought and shook her head. They hurried through the forest. A small mist hung in the air, making the weather feel light and cool. They arrived to the tent which was guarded by Team Rocket Grunts. The bodyguards acknowledged Jet and Rebecca and let them into the tent.

Hun was waiting inside, and didn't notice them immediately. She seemed to be poring over some papers om the desk before her head snapped up and she saw them.

"Jet, Rebecca," Hun greeted. "Good morning."

"Reporting as ordered Commander Hun!" Jet said, saluting. Rebecca mumbled and hid behind Jet.

"Looks like somebody is still a bit sleepy," Hun said. Rebecca gave Hun a death glare before she hid back behind Jet. Jet sighed at his apprentice's attitude.

"Sorry, she didn't sleep well," Jet explained. Hun didn't say anything and went over to the table to open up her computer.

"I have a very important mission for you," Hun explained, "Do well and the boss might promote you up." Jet cocked an eyebrow. To be able to sleep in a real bed and eat real meals? That would be a dream come true. However, Rebecca scowled, not showing any interest. Hun paid no attention to her.

"There is an expert catcher coming to Azalea Town to catch a Slowpoke. I want you to... ah, bring him over to me. Use force if you need to," Hun said calmly.

"What does he look like?" Rebecca asked bluntly. Hun glared at her for interrupting but answered Rebecca's question anyway.

"Well, we don't have a picture of him right now but-"

"So we're supposed to ask random travelers off the road and ask them if they're the expert catcher." Rebecca interrupted again.

"The catcher will come by to get a Slowpoke," Hun said, narrowing her eyes at the rookie. Jet looked at both of the girls fearfully. He certainly didn't want to see a cat fight between these two. "Use that to your advantage. Now, you're dismissed, and report to me when you get him."

Rebecca immediately left the tent with Jet following her.

"Rebecca, don't do anything to get Hun mad," Jet said.

"Get her mad?!" Rebecca huffed. "As if! She's the one that is getting on _my_ nerves," She kicked away a loose stone at her feet and walked down to their original hiding spot. "How long do you think it'll take before this catcher comes? And why do we even need to bring this catcher?"

"Look," Jet said sighing, "Do you remember our motto? Don't ask questions and-"

"-you'll get promoted. I know." Rebecca mumbled about how stupid the motto was.

"Hey, at least we don't have to do anything," Jet said, looking at the positive side, "Let's wait. We're bound to see the catcher sooner or later." Rebecca grinned, happy that there was something good out of this.

"Yay! No work!" Rebecca's eyes abruptly glazed over, and she fell to the ground, asleep. Jet groaned. It was going to be a long day today.

...

"I've got to go get some Pokeballs, so YOU go do something else," Crystal said, walking away from the Pokemon Center that Jimmy was going to.

"Wait! Where do we meet? And why by yourself?" Crystal rolled her eyes and stared at Jimmy.

"I'm going to Kurt's house to make Pokeballs. It'll take a while because we're making them from Apricots I got. You'll just be in the way, so go out and do whatever you want. I'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center. I probably won't be back until nightfall." Crystal ran off, leaving Jimmy behind. Jimmy sighed in frustration as he entered into the Pokemon Center. Why did Crystal have to be so cold to him?

He was about to go to the counter to give Nurse Joy his Pokemons when he was rudely shoved by someone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey! I need you to heal my Pokemon quickly, Nurse Joy!" Jimmy looked up to see a spiky blond hair kid with white skin. He was wearing a red baseball cap backwards with a Battle Frontier logo. His jacket, shirt, and shorts were red. He had on black socks and wore green tennis shoes. He had an arrogant look on his face that seemed to have "I'm the greatest trainer ever!" written all over it.

"Watch where you're going!" Jimmy snapped as he got up. The kid looked down, as if he had just realized that he knocked somebody over.

"Oh sorry, just had this great battle but I need to... Jimmy?!" The kid exclaimed. Jimmy looked up surprised.

"Yeah, that's me. How did you know my n- John Kirby?!" Jimmy gaped at the boy in front of him who looked just as shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

...

"Hmmm."

Honey sighed as she looked at the latest "What's _your_ Ideal Gym Leader/ Elite Four Boyfriend?" magazine. Her pink bubblegum hair ran down to her shoulder as she lay down on her stomach on the chair her room at the Pokemon Center. She wore blue overalls over her pink shirt. Her gray eyes were looking at a picture of Aaron on the top news story. He had just been made the new Elite Four in the Sinnoh's Pokemon Leauge. Honey decided that after she finished Johto gym leader battles, she would immediately go to Sinnoh to find Aaron and ask for his autograph.

What would she give to have Aaron as her boyfriend... Honey's dream was to be the best trainer, like Aaron, in bug types. She hugged the picture before putting it away in her small backpack. Okay now its time to meet her other hero Bugsy- the second gym leader of the Johto and a bug trainer.

She left from the back door of the Pokemon Center and went to the gym. However, she noticed a large sign on the Gym's wall.

_'We apologize, but the Pokemon Gym is closed today due to the Bug Battle Contest which Bugsy is hosting. Please check it out and sign up._.'

Honey froze when she read the note, but then when she saw the Bug Battle Contest, she immediately jumped with happiness. A Pokemon Contest specifically made for Bug types?! She read the poster next to the note which explained the contest rules.

1) Only Bug type Pokemons may be used. Substitution is not allowed during battles.

2) Round One involves appeals. Eight will be selected for the final round.

3) Round Two involves battling for a total of five minutes.

4) This is Contest in unofficial, so no ribbons will be distributed.

5) Sign up at the Pokemon Center today and good luck! The winner will receive 100 Net Balls, and a special autograph from Bugsy.

100 Net Balls! And a chance to meet Bugsy personally?! Honey rushed back to the Pokemon Center to sign up for the Contest. This was going to be so much fun!

...

"Kurt! Are you home?!" Crystal knocked on the door, but nobody responded. She was standing in front of a very old Japanese house. There was a huge wall encircling it to keep intruders out. She sighed, knowing that Kurt was probably working; he preferred not to be disturbed. After spotting a low part of the wall, Crystal jumped and climbed over. She dropped down and looked around.

"Hello?" Crystal turned around and saw a little girl, who had just opened the house's door.

"Hey Mazie! Long time no see!" Crystal smiled and waved at the little girl.

"Crystal!" The little girl screamed with happiness. She hurried back into the house. "Grandpa! Grandpa! It's Crystal!" Soon an old man came out with a small hammer in his hand. He was wearing the traditional blue Japanese clothes that older generations wore. His white hair and stern expression made him look like a grumpy old man, but he smiled when he saw Crystal.

"Hey, Crystal! Sorry for not opening the door immediately. You _do_ know you don't have to climb over the wall, right?" Crystal grinned sheepishly. "Well, what can I do for you today?"

"The usual," Crystal responded. She took out her bag and dumped a mountain of apricots onto the ground. Kurt whistled with amazement.

"My my, that's a lot," Kurt said, raisng an eyebrow. Crystal nodded.

"I've been collecting them along my travels. I'm sorry that I'm making you work more than usual. If it's too big a problem..."

"Not at all," Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "You help my granddaughter catch a Teddiursa. It's the least I could do."

Crystal grinned at Mazie. "How is he doing?" she asked.

"Teddy is doing great!" the little girl cried. Crystal smiled at Mazie's happiness.

"That's good to know."

"Okay, Mazie go back inside and get my assistant."

"Yes grandad." Mazie hurried into the house. Crystal looked at Kurt with amazement.

"Since when did you have an assistant?"

"Well, he was very persistent. He's a... friend of... a friend of mine, I think, and he needed a job just for a little while," Kurt explained, feeling a little bit uneasy, but Crystal didn't notice because at that moment the door opened, revealing a boy about Crystal's age. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long black overcoat, which was strange since it was really hot outside, and wore black gloves on his hands and black tennis shoes. He looked startled when he saw Crystal and gave a small shy smile. Crystal smiled as well, looking at Kurt for answers.

"Crystal, I would like you to meet Daichi."

**Author's Notes**

OMG That's a lot of characters in one chapter. (for me that is)

Yup, there's my new invention- **Pokemon Bug Contest**! You can enter if you want, but there's a limited space. Hurry now! (lol) No seriously, if you want to be in the Contest, tell me and send your OC with a bug Pokemon or more than one just to be safe. There is a limited amount though.

Okay, quick reminder. This is the chapter for this week. There won't be another one till next week, which will hopefully be back on schedule (Sunday).

By the way I have a new story posted called **Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Time Travel. **The third chapter is posted up. Check it out if you have time.

Right, now to thank the reviewers.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for the website. Now I'm addicted to that site now. Really good manga over there. LOL. Okay see ya later!

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**

Yeah, I didn't like Crystal/Marina's personality in the show. (too girly in my opinion). Anyways glad you like the story. Hope you continue to review!

**writer's block 2000**

Long time no see. Well, exams are over for me. I hope you did okay. I only needed to take one exam (physics). Well good luck with HOSA (you did say it was in June right?)! thanks for the review

**Contest3Ribbon**

Ohhh, so that's who Lunick is... Makes sense Lunick equals to lunar and Solana equals to solar. Thanks for the review!

**Jarkes**

Yeah, your OC is here. Let's throw a party! Sorry that he only showed up for a few seconds. He'll appear more in the later chapters. Too many OCs.

**SportyGurl1997**

I wish you good luck on that project. Man, I hope your friend is finish with the project by now. Thanks for the review!

**yukibuul**

YOU'RE BACK! yay! Alright your OC is here! She'll appear more in the next chapter. The Bug Pokemon Contest was made specifically for her. (I planned this out a loooong time ago). Hope you like it! (Sorry if I made Honey obsessed with Aaron, I didn't know how else to introduce Aaron into the picture.)

Thank you all for your reviews. Everybody else... Review! and No flames please!

-**JapanDreamer**


	15. This Is What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: I won't own Pokemon. No matter how tempting it is. **

Hey guys! I'm back! News for all of those who haven't read **Rewritten** or **Time Travel**.

I'm going to be on vacation for about two weeks. So there will be no updates until I get back. Sorry guys, or should I say... Please don't hurt me...

Okay, this chapter is mostly about Jimmy's relationship with John (Jarkes' OC) Since it would make sense if I gave background info.

About OCs. Just a reminder. It'll be a LONG TIME before I will introduce any more OCs. Until they leave Azlea Town and the Forest next to the town, I'll start another massive OCs pile. Please be patient if your OC hasn't appeared yet. I have a gazzillion of OCs, and it is really hard to introduce every one of them in a quck orderly fashion. I'm really sorry.

Now on to the chapter and don't forget to read my **Author's Notes**.

**Chapter 15:**

"Wow! It's been like… what, four _years_ since we saw each other!" Jimmy exclaimed. "How've you been doing, John? Or should I say 'Kirby?'"

John grinned at his nickname and gave a high-five to Jimmy.

"Great Jimmy! Or should I say "Yoshi?" Jimmy grinned at his nickname as well. Every since John and Jimmy met for the first time, they decided to give each other nicknames that matched their personality. "Hey, Yoshi, I guess you didn't know, but I managed to become the Sinnoh _Champion_," John said, puffing his chest with pride.

"YOU?!" Jimmy said, shocked, "ALREADY?!" Even though John lived in Johto, his father got a job with Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, so in the end John started his Pokémon adventures in Sinnoh instead of Johto. It was pretty surprising how much John advanced in such little time.

"Yup," John said, smirking at Jimmy's expression, "But I wanted to continue to travel around the world, so I let Cynthia keep the title. How about you, Yoshi? Are you going to battle Bugsy?"

"No," Jimmy said, rolling his eyes, "I'm waaaay past that. I got my fourth gym badge already."

"Then why are you here?" John said puzzled, "Shouldn't you be in Olivine City or something?"

"Well, I went back home to get some cash," Jimmy said, "And then some girl ruined by bike, so I'm following her until she pays back."

"Some _girl_?" John asked, interested now. Jimmy didn't really like to hang out with girls. _Especially_ that_ girl..._ It was pretty surprising that Jimmy wanted to travel with a girl when _that girl_ had given him so much trouble since they were kids.

"Her name's Crystal," Jimmy stated flatly, not seeing John's mischievous and surprised look, "She has blue pigtails and a small cap on her head. She's an expert catcher."

"Really, huh?" John said, "Think I heard of her before in Sinnoh. My dad and Professor Rowan talked about her once in a while."

"Well she travelled around the world to catch Pokémon for professors like Rowan," Jimmy said, "So what about you? Are you going to battle Bugsy?"

"Me?" John said shockingly, "No. Well, not right now at least. I wanted to travel the world first. So tell me more about this Crystal." It was obvious that John had no interest in anything except in finding out more about this girl.

"Well," Jimmy said, frowning in suspicion, "She's rude, heartless, and refuses to listen to me. She makes fun of me. There is no sense of humor in her. And she doesn't play Mario like we do. Basically, I hate her."

"Wow," John said, "Then why don't you forget about the bike, and just get a new one? You have the money." Jimmy shrugged and mumbled something before he turned away. John grinned. He had known Jimmy for so long that it was so obvious what Jimmy _really_ thought of Crystal. Now to do what all good friends did - torture him.

"Excuse me." A girl said from behind, before he could say anything to Jimmy. John looked around and saw a girl with pink bubblegum hair and in blue overalls, looking impatient despite talking politely.

"Oh." John realized that he was blocking the counter. "Sorry." He stepped back and the girl went up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," the girl said, "I would like to sign up for the Bug Battle."

_Bug Battle? _John looked up at interest. He looked at Jimmy and came up with an idea. Jimmy immediately realized that evil grin on John's face.

"John, I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, but now's not the time to-"

...

"Okay," Nurse Joy said, typing on the computer, "Name?"

"Honey," the girl said. She handed Nurse Joy her Pokedex. Nurse Joy put it into a slot where the computer accessed all of Honey's identification data.

"You have Bug Pokémon right? Just to make sure." Nurse Joy asked. Honey nodded with excitement.

"Yup! They're the best of all Bug Pokemon!" Honey said proudly.

"Okay," Nurse Joy said smiling, "Here's your Pokedex and your registration ticket. Be there at two o'clock. Thanks for participating."

"SAY, NURSE JOY!" Honey was rudely shoved by that weird guy who had been blocking her. He was dragging that black haired kid who looked almost exactly like him.

"Sign this guy up!" John grabbed Jimmy's Pokedex and shoved it into the slot, so the computer would obtain the data.

"Wha-?!" Jimmy said, trying to wrench his Pokedex out of the slot, "John! Stop! I don't want to-"

"Congratulations," Nurse Joy said dryly as the registration was in process, "Your friend has signed you up for the Bug Pokémon Contest. Remember that there are no ribbons for winning. And failure to show up results in severe consequences."

"Wait, ribbons?" John asked, shocked, "I thought it was a Pokémon Bug battle."

"Well," Nurse Joy said, as she took the registration form out of the machine, "It's actually like a Pokémon Contest, only you use bug Pokémon." John gulped as he turned to face Jimmy, who looked like he was going to murder him.

"Sorry."

**Author's Notes**

Uh oh, Jimmy doesn't like Pokemon Contest, and he's going to be in one... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?! lol

Okay, I'll start in Crystal's part of the story when I get back. She'll not be in the Contest by the way.

Enjoy your holidays or final exams (wherever you are) and I'll see you in two weeks.

Now to thank the people who made this possible or in this case reviewers.

**Jarkes**

Okay, **Jarkes, **wherever you are, you probably hate me now because I made your John act so rash.

Well, Jimmy looks up to John, so the reason Jimmy has been acting rash/insane (not in a bad way) sometimes is because of John is a role model for him... and I thought it would be funny if Jimmy was "accidentaly" entered into a Pokemon Contest.

I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll make it up to you when your OC fights with Team Rocket. It'll be a great epic battle and hopefully in about four chapters. Thanks for the review and I'll see you when I get back.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Hey! No romance yet! It'll be a while before (ahem) deals with Team Rocket. well, you're almost right about what's going to happen with (ahem) and Team Rocket. Thanks for the review and I'll see you after my vacation.

**Contest3Ribbon**

Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this one. See ya!

**Beautiful Loner**

Glad you like how Honey is introduced. I'll see you when I get back!

**writer's block 2000**

hey, good luck in HOSA (since I won't be on a computer for a while, I might as well say it now.) and hope you win. I read your Summer Breeze story and I'm pretty sure I reviewed. If not, then I'll try to review when I get back. Summer is here and there is nothing but freedom right now!

**SportyGurl1997**

LOL. Your poor friend. ah well, have fun in the Phillippeness and I'll update as soon as I get back. See Ya!

**Pop Dragon**

Does this chapter answer your question? Well, John's not going to be Jimmy's rival right now (maybe later when I've no OCs and I'm not busy. lol. yeah, like that's going to happen...)

**-JapanDreamer**


	16. Yeah, Like that's Gonna Happen

**Disclaimer: Please belive me! I don't own Pokemon**

YO! Yes, I'm back and ready to start another chapter!

Sorry this came out late, I slept in. Not good.

Okay, new OC, though I'm not telling which one because he hasn't been introduced yet, but I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who it is if you look back at reviews.

Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to read my **Author Notes**!

Oh and Happy Fourth of July to anyone who is celebrating it (yahoo and google are).

**Chapter 16:**

"So... how long have you been... working here?" Crystal asked, grunting as she tried to get a firm grip on the heavy logs she was holding. Daichi shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Oh, I don't know. About... two weeks... maybe," Daichi muttered. He too was carrying a large stack of logs.

_Okay, it looks like having a conversation with him will be hard._ Crystal had been trying to get some information out of the guy, but he didn't seem to want to talk at all. Right now, they were helping Kurt around with the household chores while he started on Crystal's mega load of Apricots.

"CRYS!" Crystal looked around and saw Mazie with her Teddiursa, or Teddy, as she called it.

"There's a Bug Contest today!"

"Really?" Crystal said, surprised. She put the logs on the top of the stack before facing Mazie.

"Yeah! It's like a Pokémon Contest, except that you can only use bugs!" Mazie said grinning, "I wanted to try out, but I don't have any bug Pokémon and grandpa didn't want me to try out yet."

"Too bad," Crystal said sympathetically. Daichi looked at Crystal curiously, but he went back into the house to leave the two alone.

"I wanna' grow up and become a Pokémon Coordinator like you." Mazie's eyes were wide with amazement, imagining. Crystal nodded. Ever since Crystal had introduced the idea of Pokémon Contests to Mazie, she had become increasingly obsessed with it, and had even taught Teddy some tricks for the future.

"Hmm, I wonder what Jimmy is doing now_,"_ Crystal said, remembering that Jimmy would probably be hanging out in the town, bored to death.

"Who's Jimmy? Your _boyfriend_?" Mazie asked.

"Good heavens no!" Crystal said, blushing, "He's a stalker that won't leave me alone."

"Do you want grandpa to scare him off? He's very good at that with the salesmen that come here."

"No, no," Crystal said quickly, "That's okay."

"Is he going to sign up for the contest?" Mazie asked curiously.

"Well, he hates Pokémon Contests, so I guess not."

"He doesn't like Pokémon Contests?!" Mazie gasped, "He's an _idiot_!"

"That, I can agree," Crystal said, then thought of something funny, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was in that Bug Contest?"

Mazie laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

...

"Welcome to the first Bug Contest! I'm your host! Bugsy from the Azalea's Town Gym!" Bugsy, who was speaking through the microphone, waved to the sort of large crowd. It was not a typical large crowd like in normal Pokémon Contests, but at least there were enough people to make a substantially loud applause.

"Remember this is like a regular Contest. However, you can only use bug Pokémon. The winner gets 100 Net Balls provided thanks to Kurt, the master Pokéball maker, and an autograph signed by me!"

The crowd roared with excitement. "Let's meet our panel of judges! First is Mr. Kensley - my good friend and an expert on bugs." Mr. Kensley, a sandy haired man, stood up and waved to the crowd. "Nurse Joy, from our Pokémon Center - surely you all know her!" Nurse Joy stood up as well and waved to the crowd. "And... uhh... Mr. Larry... who just came back from the Sinnoh... he'll be... umm, joining us soon..." The old white haired man was snoring in his seat, not listening to a word Bugsy was saying. "Anyways on to the competition!"

Backstage, John was talking to Jimmy, trying to give him some advice.

"Okay, even though we only practiced for only about 15 minutes, I think its okay. Just relax and take a very deep breath and pray that everything is going to be alright."

"Everything better be alright," Jimmy snapped, "Even if I plan to lose, I want to look like at least I'm a pro and not some newbie who got forced into the contest by a whimsical friend."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" John said, "Tell you what, I'll treat you to ice cream later, my treat."

"Have you forgotten how much I eat?" Jimmy said in awe. John and Jimmy usually ended up blowing away all of their money on food - and that was only for one meal.

John rolled his eyes. "Hey, one scoop of ice cream only. After that you're paying for your own ice cream."

"Alright then, fine," Jimmy said, depressed now.

"Okay!" Bugsy voice said, "Let's here it for Honey! Our first contestant!"

"Hey, John," Jimmy said, "It's that girl you pushed this morning." John looked at the miniature television screen and saw the pink haired girl rushing upstage. She was now wearing a dress that matched her hair color instead of the usual overalls.

"Oh, yeah," John said dryly. "She's in the contest too."

"Come on out, Beautifly!" The Pokéball flew to the ceiling before it flashed open to reveal a large beautiful butterfly. The large Pokémon landed on Honey's head, its wings shimmering from the bright lights.

"That kinda' looks like a Butterfree," Jimmy said curiously at the Pokémon that he never seen before.

"Yeah," John said, "That's a Beautifly. Can only be found mostly in the Hoenn and Sinnoh region. Where have you been in the last two years?"

"Beautifly! Use Cotton Spore and Stun Spore!" Beautifly spread its wings and flew to the ceiling. It poured down gold powder and bright balls of fluff onto the stage. Everyone gasped at the spectacle.

"Hey, that's a pretty good start," John said.

"Now," Honey said, "Let's spread it out with Whirlwind!" Beautifly flapped its wings sending huge gusts of wind to the ground. Soon the fluff balls became coated with the gold and glittered like snowflakes. The whole audience wowed at the scene.

"Wow," Jimmy said, "Is that good?"

"I... think so," John said, "You never know till you try."

"Let's finish this with Sunny Day!" Beautifly spread its wings and a glowing sun rays appeared all around it. It made the gold powder flakes glow even more than before. It gave a godly picture, with Beautifly in the center piece. Honey spread her hands into the air as she received that thunderous applause.

"That was amazing!" Bugsy said, applauding as well. Honey blushed at the sound of Bugsy's voice. Honey bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage. "Our next contestant is Harry!"

"Aren't the judges going to say anything?" Jimmy asked, confusingly.

"Uhh, I guess it's because we're not really in a contest. Besides, they're not really experts. There might be a chance that you'll make it to the next round."

"Great," Jimmy muttered. He was sincerely glad Crystal wasn't here to watch him get humiliated.

...

"Atilla, let's go," Hun said, coming into the tent.

"Go where?" Atilla asked, "Didn't the boss say to wait here until we got the job done here?"

"Our boss suspects that there is a spy somewhere," Hun said.

"Oh boy," Atilla muttered, "Guess he wasn't happy when he told you."

"No, he wasn't," Hun snapped. She grabbed her stuff and ordered some of the Grunts to start packing up. "However, he told us that it didn't really matter."

"So we're okay for now," Atilla said, relieved.

"We need to get into the forest,_ right now_."

"Why? That forest is of no importance to us."

"The boss found the precise location of that legendary Pokémon _in there_," Hun said grumpily.

"Then, that means..." Atilla said, "Uhhh... help me here."

"It means," Hun groaned, "That we have to go catch it before it's too late."

"What about the expert catcher?"

"Don't worry. We'll set up a trap to hold the Pokémon and weaken it until Jet and his little helper grab the catcher. I already told them to stay put while everybody else gets the stuff back to the base."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Atilla asked rhetorically, slamming his fist into the other palm, "Let's go!"

...

Inside a dark forest, a young trainer was observing a small shrine with interest. The shrine was glowing green and a small shadow in the shrine could be seen. Next to the trainer was a small Aron.

"What's is it, Aaron?" The trainer was about to open the little door of the shrine when his Aron gave a shriek of terror. He whipped his head around and saw that his Pokémon had disappeared. "Aaron!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his throat from behind and placed a handkerchief to his mouth. The trainer struggled as the fumes in the handkerchief reached into his mouth. He fell unconscious to the ground.

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, suspense! Sort of. Alright, enjoy your summer guys. Remember to review. Thanks so much.

Okay, now to thank reviewers.

...

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Hey thanks for the review. More pressure Yay! LOL. Well, now that I came back from my trip, I'm now on the Emerald series, but I don't really like that series since Emerald looks and acts... eh... weird. Maybe later in the story, I'll respect him more.

I don't know German so I guess I'll go and ask my friend who happens to be an expert on the German language (compare to me).

**Jarkes**

Hey! Glad John's personality is okay. Thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

Yes I'm back! How was your HOSA trip? Great? Well, let me know (that is if you want to). Thanks for the review.

**G-d**

thanks for the OC, but you didn't meet the requirements I have asked. So please rewrite your OC or I will not put her in.

1) You did not tell me what she looks like as in hair color, eyes, skin color, etc. How in the world am I suppose to describe her if I don't know what she looks like?

2) You did not tell me if your OC as any love interest (its okay if she doesn't but you have to tell me)

3) You did not tell me where your OC should appear like Pokemon Center, forest, battle, etc. **Apperance 2** means where does your OC want to appear.

Thanks for the review, though next time please tell me if you like the story or not. I would appreciate some feedback.

**SportyGurl1997**

Well, I hope that Phillpiness trip was good. Review if you have the time!

**Beautiful Loner**

How do you like Honey's performance? Yeah, I think I'll let Jimmy and Honey battle. Thanks for the review and have a good summer.

...

Okay guys don't forget to review and I hope you guys are enjoying your summer.

**-JapanDreamer**


	17. It Was Suppose to Suck!

**Disclaimer: I'm already sick and tired of saying that I don't own Pokemon.**

Hi! I'm posting this up early cuz I'm busy this weekend. I'm busy right now as well. I should be doing homework...

Okay, enjoy this chapter. I will still be posting chapters, but they might be shorter. Sorry**.**

By the way... last time I checked, I got 96 reviews. Good Job! Only four more for 100 reviews (which is my goal).

**Chapter 17:**

"Okay, that was... umm... an_ interesting _performance!" Bugsy said, obviously trying to stay upbeat and not sounding very convincing. The last contestant's Pokémon, Venomoth, used a little bit too much Poison Powder in the appeal and sent many people rushing off to the sick bay. Basically the Contest wasn't going as well as Bugsy had hoped for, but hopefully things would get better.

"Now I would like to present our next contestant - Jimmy!"

"Good luck," John whispered, "Or at least look like you know what you're doing."

Jimmy swallowed as he walked onto the stage, making a mental note to murder John if he failed. The audience had been reduced by at least a half thanks to the Poison Powder so at least there were less people to be embarrassed in front of.

"Come on out, Beedrill!" Jimmy threw the Pokéball into the air, and a large wasp-like Pokémon came out, buzzing menacingly at the crowd. "Let's start off with Pin Missiles to the air!" Beedrill sent a shower of white needles into the air like a machine gun.

"Now, use Sludge Bomb and X-Scissor!" Beedrill send a nasty purple liquid into the air and crossed its horn arms into an X and slashed the liquid so that it sprayed everywhere. The Pin Missiles got covered with the purple liquid as it fell to the ground. The stage was littered with purple needles in a large purple shallow pool of poison that seemed to make the area look like death had just visited. Jimmy sighed with satisfaction. The appeal was very sloppy - at least he knew that Crystal would have said so, but at least it looked like he made an effort. Now it was time to leave and go get that ice cream.

"Wow! That was amazing! Showing the tough side of Bug Pokémon, Jimmy has definitely my vote for the next round!" Bugsy praised. Jimmy gaped in utter disbelief.

_WHAT?! BUT IT WAS SUPPOSE TO SUCK! _But apparently even the audience loved it too because they were applauding as well. The judges nodded in agreement as they wrote down their opinion on a piece of paper.

"Wait a minute Bugsy," Jimmy said, coming over to the Gym Leader, "You see, I don't want to-"

"Don't be shy!" Bugsy said grinning and slapping Jimmy on the back. "That was an awesome appeal. You're truly a natural. Let's give another round of applause to Jimmy." The audience applauded again, leaving Jimmy no choice but to grin weakly at the crowd before he left the stage.

"Well, it could've been worse," John said, looking at Jimmy's dejected face, "You could've been booed off stage."

"That sounds a lot better to me right now," Jimmy muttered.

"If it's any consolation, I thought it sucked," John said.

"Thank you _so much_, John," Jimmy muttered. It was pure torture watching the other contestants performed their routine. Bugsy had not given a so huge compliment to any of them like he did with Jimmy.

"Okay!" Bugsy said as the last contestant left the stage, "Now the first round is over and we're on to the second round- the battle!" Due to the small number of contestants only two will make it to the next round and here they are!" On the television screen, the cards scrambled, and finally emerged with Jimmy's and Honey's faces.

"Yay! I made it!" Honey gasped in amazement. She jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh, don't think I'll go easy on you, Jimmy." Honey looked directly at Jimmy and smiled before going off to get ready. Everybody else looked jealously at Jimmy though he didn't feel proud.

"Oh boy," John whistled. "We haven't even practiced how to do Contest battles."

"We're dead," Jimmy groaned.

"You mean 'You're dead'."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. I'll also remind you that you'll be dead as well after this is all over."

"Hey, always there for ya, just not now."

...

"Okay! Remember that there is a five minute time limit, and the person who has the most points at the end of the round wins, or if the enemy's Pokémon faints before yours does." Jimmy nodded, praying everything will be fine. Honey looked extremely excited, jumping up and down. "Now let's begin!"

"Kay' - let's go Heracross!" The large blue beetle Pokémon appeared from its Pokémon ball and landed on the ground, hyped and ready for battle.

"Beedrill, let's go," Jimmy sighed. The large wasp appeared buzzing around Heracross.

"Heracross! Megahorn!" Heracross flew toward Beedrill. The horn grew bright white as Heracross came charging.

"Beedrill, Double Team!" Suddenly a whole army of Beedrill appeared. Heracross, confused now, slammed his horn into one of the Beedrill only to find it was an image.

"Oh! Quick thinking there! Looks like Honey lose some points there!" Sure enough Honey's bar started to go down.

"Aerial Ace, Heracross!" Heracross moved at increased speed, hitting each image and before Jimmy realized what to do next, Beedrill got hit.

"Uh oh! A flying attack does twice the damage on bug types. Jimmy's points are going down faster than ever."

_Oh great, now what?_ Jimmy decided to take this contest like a battle. At least he was better doing that.

"Beedrill, Sludge Bomb!" Beedrill sent the large purple liquid toward Heracross. Heracross got a face full of that poison liquid, but it didn't seem to damage it much.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace again!"

"Double Team again Beedrill!" Beedrill multiplied itself, but it was hopeless as it took another huge damage from Heracross' Aerial Ace.

"Argh!" Jimmy yelled in frustration, "Let's get more serious! Beedrill use Sword Dance! Then Agility! And finish the combo with Endeavor!" Beedrill sped up its pace and before Heracross realised what was going on, it got slammed head on.

"Oh no! Heracross!" Heracross got up weakly. It was obvious that it had just received a huge blow of damage.

"Using Sword Dance to increase his attack power then using Agility to attack first made the attack Endeavor more damaging than one could imagine!" Jimmy grinned with excitement. They were winning! Now it was time to finish it off.

BTZZZZZ!

Jimmy looked up blankly and realized that the five minutes were up. Checking the scoreboard, he realized that his points were lower than Honey's. That meant...

"Oh, it was so close! But the winner of our first Bug Contest is Honey!"

"YES!" Honey punched her arms into the air. The audience applauded politely as Bugsy came on stage with the prizes.

"Here you go! 100 Net Balls and a autograph of my name," Bugsy said, "Congrats." Honey looked like she was about to faint from happiness as she received the prizes. "Let's not forget about Jimmy! He put up a fair fight till the end." Jimmy gave an embarrassed smile as he waved to the crowd. Then before Bugsy could give another long speech, Jimmy hurried off stage.

"Hey that was good Jimmy," John said, coming over.

"Yeah great, let's get out of here," Jimmy said rushing off to the exit. "You owe me an ice cream."

"Oh yeah," John said, remembering his promise, "Well, slow down! Remember its ONE scoop ONLY!"

...

"Whew, we're done!" Crystal sighed. Daichi and she had finished all of the chores, so now all they could do was wait till Kurt had finished the apricots. "That was tiring! You really help Kurt out a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," Daichi muttered. Crystal was about to say something when she heard a beeping noise from Daichi's pocket.

"Excuse me."

Daichi took out a strange looking phone and was reading the text message. His eyes furrowed as he continued to read.

"Something wrong?"

"Ahh, no, it's nothing," Daichi said quickly, "I got to do something right now. See you later." Before Crystal could ask what was going on, Daichi ran off.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?"

"He's like that." Mazie appeared behind Crystal. "Every time he gets a message from that phone, he has to run off."

"Oh... well, its still strange," Crystal said as she shook her head. "So any ideas of what we can do while we wait for your grandpa?"

"I got one," Mazie said, wide eyed with excitement, "Do you want to help me catch a Bug Pokémon? Grandpa said I could go if you're with me."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Crystal said, smiling, "Let's go." She got her backpack and her Pokégear from the house.

"Wait," Mazie said, realizing something, "What about that friend of yours?"

"Oh, Jimmy? Don't worry, I told him I won't back until nightfall. Besides, I want him to suffer a bit."

...

"Jimmy, I just talked to the manager," John sighed.

"...aaaaand?"

"Well, he's wants us to leave. Apparently we're bankrupting his shop with all of the ice cream we've just ordered." John looked at the numerous empty ice cream cones laid strewn around the table and shook his head.

_We've only eaten about seventy ice creams each. _Jimmy thought._ How could we be bankrupting this shop?_

"What? That fast?" Jimmy asked wide eyed shock as he took another large bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, let's go. The manager was crying when I left him." John and Jimmy left the shop, while many customers were looking at them with blank stares.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jimmy asked as he yawned. "There's nothing much to do in a small town like this."

"Why don't we go see that friend of yours?" John asked casually. He had to see what this girl looked like and maybe even laugh.

"Crystal?" Jimmy said puzzled, "Well, she's at Kurt's house right now, but she threatened to kill me if I go over-" Jimmy realized that John had already rushed off. "I SAID SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"Yeah, YOU," John said grinning, "I'm going and you can stay here while I go and... ah, _introduce _myself to her." Jimmy started to realize what John was implying.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Together, the two started to run like maniacs down the street, trying to get to Kurt's house first. The only problem was that they didn't know where it was.

...

"Well, I'm almost finished with it," Kurt said, sighing with relief. He made a note to tell Crystal that she should come by his house more often to send in apricots so he wouldn't have to work so long.

Suddenly a huge knock came from the door outside. It almost sounded like two knocks, actually.

_Great, more distractions. It'd better not be that salesman that came yesterday_. Kurt sighed and got up. He walked over to the door and was very surprised to see two boys huffing and puffing like they just ran a marathon.

"No, I'm not buying anything from you," Kurt snapped before the boy with red cap could speak. Kurt was about to slam the door before the one with a yellow and black hat yelled, "Is Crystal here?" Kurt looked at the two boys with amazement. Crystal never mentioned traveling with boys. "You know her?"

"Err, sort of," the boy with the yellow and black hat said, "My name is Jimmy and this is my friend John."

"Please to meet you." John smiled but the man's stern look made him look at the ground. "So, uh, where is Crystal?"

"She's out right now, helping my granddaughter catch Pokémon," Kurt said, "Goodbye."

"WAIT!" Jimmy yelled, but Kurt already slammed the door. "Great, you wanna hang out at the Pokémon Center while we wait for Crystal to come back?"

"No other choice right?" John said, eyeing the door with apprehension. "Come on let's go. Maybe the cafeteria will give us more food."

...

"Well, what do you want to do now since the cafeteria kicked us out too?" John asked as they hurried to the center's lobby.

"We could just go to other restaurants and see what they have," Jimmy said shrugging, unsure what to do as well.

"Nah, by now they'll be closing," John said, yawning. "I'm going to lie down for a bit. I think I ate too much for one day."

"You mean one meal," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing." John left the lobby and went to his room. Jimmy sighed as he sat on one of the couches. He wasn't tired yet, so he didn't see a point in going to bed. Besides, he wanted to make sure that Crystal came back safely, so he could annoy her a bit. Then again, she might still be in a bad mood since this morning. If only there was some way to make it up to her.

"Hey! Did you hear? That well in front of town is fixed now," a voice said. Jimmy looked around and saw a trainer talking to one of his friends.

"That's great!" One of the guys said. "We'll go tomorrow and try to catch some Pokémon. I heard there are some rare Pokémon down there."

Then it hit him.

Crystal had complained about not being able to catch a Slowpoke. So, why didn't he just go and catch one for her? Jimmy left a note with Nurse Joy to tell Crystal where he went. Then without hesitation, Jimmy rushed out of the door, not realizing the dangers before him.

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys, more danger and suspense to come. LOL. I tried humor in this chapter. I hoped it work.

Okay, now to thank my reviewers. If you find my replies short, it's because I'm busy with... shudders... applications, not because I find no interest in responding to my reviewers at my fullest extent.

...

**grammaguy**

YES! You remember who Aaron is! thanks for editing despite the fact I was pushing you and you were tired.

**Jarkes**

hey there. No, the guy held hostage is an OC. That was a good idea (what you suggested in your second review). I'll redo that part if I have time. thanks for the review.

**Beautiful Loner**

I'm so glad you like the contest. thanks for the review.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Hey there. Hope you had a good Fourth of July. Well, I wanted to make Jimmy embarassed but in the totally opposite way. see ya.

**Xo-C3R-oX**

thanks for the review. hope you like this chapter

**pkmnboy**

yeah, I read your story. You probably hate me right now though after the comment I gave you... since I haven't heard a reply from you... thanks for the review.

**Pop Dragon**

thanks for the review. I hope you continue to.

**writer's block 2000**

Long time no see. LOL. hey there. too bad about HOSA.

I've been to the JFK museum. Really boring in my opinion (I had to listen to some tape recording that didn't like me. I'm so bad at technology.) Six Flags is awesome but they don't leave the lights on when it gets dark so I ended up lost.

...

Okay guys, I'll see you next week with a new chapter. Don't forget to review!

Oh yeah! I had put up a poll for my story **Diamond and Pearl** about OCs. For those who had read the story, go to my profile and on the top, vote! That way it'll be easier for me to keep track of how many wants what.

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	18. More Suspense

**Disclaimer: People of fanfiction, I don't own Pokemon. Now please stop bothering me with this statement.**

hello, and guess what?

100 REVIEWS! Yay! Thank you so much. without you guys, I wouldn't have made it over 100.

Alright, the OC is back. I didn't put him in the other chapter because I wanted to make a lot of suspense in this one chapter.

So enjoy!

**Crystal Adventure Chapter 18**:

"Hey, the sign really is gone," Jimmy said, looking pleased. The sun was already setting, making patches of red rays of sunlight pour through the tiny spaces between the branches. Jimmy walked over to the small path leading to the well, feeling certain that he would find a Slowpoke before Crystal came back from Kurt's house.

Jimmy finally saw the well. Next to it was a broken down sign with peeling words reading "Slowpoke Well." Without the slightest hesitation, he started to climb down the well.

"Okay, time to catch a Slowpoke!" Jimmy said eagerly. This would definitely please Crystal. He jumped down the rest of the way and hit the wet floor. It was pretty dark in the well, so Jimmy decided to bring some light. He took his Pokégear and turned on the miniature light that it had.

"Nothing here," Jimmy muttered, "I wonder why this place was closed in the first place. Everything looks fine."

"Yeah, there _was_ nothing wrong with this place in the first place." Jimmy whipped his head around and saw a shadow from behind. He raised his flashlight higher and saw it was a girl dressed in black. But the cap she was wearing was hiding her face.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked quizzically, wondering how the girl suddenly appeared. The girl gave a girlish giggle.

"Why do you need to know? When you're about to sleep?" Jimmy tried to comprehend what the girl was saying when he saw green powder floating toward him. He coughed as some of the green powder got into his lungs. Suddenly, the whole place seemed to start spinning.

"Nighty night!" the girl giggled and waved goodbye. Jimmy collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Who is that girl? What was going on?

...

"That was fast Rebecca," Jet said, coming out of his hiding spot, "Are you sure he's the catcher though?"

"Yep," Rebecca grinned, "When he said 'Time to catch a Slowpoke!' that's all I needed to hear. Well, good job Oddish!" The Pokémon twirled around before going back to its Pokéball. "He's kind of cute, you know." Rebecca inspected the kid closer. Jet groaned.

"We do not call hostages 'cute' Rebecca."

"So?"

"Never mind," Jet grumbled. He lifted the kid up and carried him on his back, grunting a little. "This guy had better cut down on all the cakes and biscuits soon..."

"Well, good thing you're holding him."

"That comment was your cue to help me."

"Oh." Rebecca shrugged her shoulders then went up ahead to get out of the well first.

"Lousy helper," Jet grumbled. He hurried forward to get the kid back to the boss. Hopefully, Hun would give him a promotion.

...

"Well, we caught your first bug Pokémon!" Crystal sighed with happiness. Even though they had caught it fairly easily, it was hard to get back down the mountain. It took all afternoon just to even climb down.

"Yeah! I'm going to train it to evolve into a Butterfree!" Mazie looked at the Pokéball in her hand with pure glee. The little Caterpie that they caught was snoozing peacefully in its little capsule. "Hey," Mazie said suddenly as if she just realized something.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Your hairclip. It's glowing." Crystal took off her clip that Jimmy gave and saw that it was indeed glowing. "Wow, I guess it only glows at night."

"You bought it and didn't know?"

"Err, Jimmy gave it to me. I didn't know it would still glow."

"As a prezzie?"

"I guess so," Crystal shrugged. Crystal checked her Pokégear and realized that it was already late. "Shoot, Mazie, we've got to hurry. I need to get the Pokéballs your grandpa made before I can go back to the Pokémon Center."

"Okay." Both of them hurried back as fast as they could on the road.

...

The boy woke up, struggling to shake out the sleepiness in his head. When his vision had cleared, he was confused where he was until he realized that he was tied up in a cage. He struggled trying to break free but the ropes were too thick. Then it hit him.

"Aaron!" the boy hissed. He looked frantically and saw that next to him; his Pokémon was struggling, trying to break the ropes in the net carrying it. When his trainer called his name, the little Aron struggled to get closer to his trainer. "What's going on?" The boy shivered, his dark brown hair fell limply on the side of his head. The boy looked around and saw two guards standing next to the cage he was in.

"Well, looks like the little kid is awake. Guess we'll have to shut him up again." The guard was holding the same handkerchief used to make the boy fall asleep. The boy winced at the sight, and tried to move far away from the two men as far as possible.

_How am I going to get out?_

Suddenly a small shadow came from the tree and landed in front of the two guards.

"Hey! Who are y-" The shadow attacked the guard before he could finish asking his question and the man fell to the guard.

"What?! Phil-" The shadow attacked the other guard now. Then slowly, the shadow turned its large red eyes at the hostage in his cage. The shadow started to come toward the cage. The boy realized that the shadow was so small, it could've belonged to a small child.

"Who... what?" Without hesitation the shadow took off its cloak, revealing a blue wolf. "A... a Riolu." The boy gasped. The little Pokémon's paw glowed white. Then in a blink of an eye, the cage was slashed open.

"Good job, Riolu," a voice said from behind. The person jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. He was wearing a red jacket over a black shirt and short black cargo pants. "You okay? No injuries?"

"Thanks I'm fine. Who are you?" The boy asked, as Riolu tried to get the ropes off.

"I'm Daichi, a Pokémon Ranger. Who are you?"

"I'm... Aaron."

**Author's Notes**

Yep the OC is **grammaguy**'s Aaron.

Okay now to thank the reviewers.

...

**Lady of DarkFire**

Well, Jimmy didn't do good if it was a serious Pokemon Contest. Besides, I wanted him to be miserable with the fact that everybody thinks that he is a pro.

Yep, the action is starting now. Lots of suspense and confusion. Hope Crystal will save the day. thanks for the review.

**Beautiful Loner**

Thanks for the review. See ya in the next chapter.

**Brenediction**

yay, you read this story as well. thanks so much. see ya later.

**writer's block 2000**

I never seen the JFK autoposy pic. Must have missed it. The problem was that we went to JFK museum on a Sunday and we had school the next day, so it kinda suck since I had homework I hadn't finish.

**Jarkes**

Well, I don't know if John will fight Atilla and Hun. I'm having problems with the plot now because I have too much stuff to do. Sorry.

The Emerald saga isn't finish yet. The author wrote Emerald, but Diamond and Pearl game came out, so the author is working on both. (The last time I remember that is.) If you want to read Emerald, I suggest **manga fox**. However, they have not catch up in the Emerald and have not shown Diamond and Pearl yet, but they are the only place where they have the most chapters in the Pokemon manga series.

...

Well, I just want to let you know that my birthday is coming up. Not telling you when, but I'll update all of my stories on my birthday. So don't forget to sing 'happy birthday' to me!

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	19. John and Crystal Finally Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. When I do, I won't have to put this statement up. I can't wait.**

Happy Birthday to me! Yup, today's my birthday. I expect everyone of you review and sing happy birthday to me or **ELSE**! LOL. I know the update is later than usual, but I'm going to update still this weekend.

This is last week's chapter which I didn't post up cuz I wanted to do it on my b-day. The next chapter will be this coming week hopefully.

By the way, my editor has disappeared from the face of the earth, so this is not the edited chapter. If you find errors, well, it's because of my horrible grammar.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 19**:

"Hey we're back!" Crystal called out. Mazie used her house key to let themselves in.

"Ah, good to see you," Kurt said when he spotted the two girls, "Here's your Pokeballs that I made." Kurt revealed the pile of what were once Apricots and now Pokeballs behind him.

"Wow," Crystal said smiling, "Glad to see that you finished. Sorry if it took you so long."

"Well, it wasn't too bad," Kurt said grinning, "It's been a while since I actually worked like that."

"Thanks for your help," Crystal grinned back as she put the Pokeballs into her bag.

"Oh by the way," Kurt mentioned, just remembering, as Crystal put on her backpack, "A friend of yours stopped by just a while ago."

"Really?" Crystal said puzzled, "Is it a guy with a yellow hat?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Kurt replied, "Jimmy right?" Crystal nodded. "He wanted to see if you were finish, but I told him to leave and come back later."

"Oh, well I told him to wait at the Pokemon Center. Guess I'll head over there now."

"Aww, can't you stay for a little while?" Mazie pouted. Crystal smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Don't worry. I'll come back later," Crystal smiled. She gave Mazie and Kurt a hug before running out the door.

"I hope she comes back soon," Mazie sighed, "By the way grandpa, wanna see my new Pokemon Crystal help me catch?"

"Please don't tell me it will destroy my furniture," Kurt groaned.

"Well, don't worry. I'm pretty sure it'll be housetrained soon." Kurt sighed. More hassle.

...

John yawned as he walked into the waiting room. He looked around but didn't see his buddy around which was very strange.

He must have gone out. That traitor. He's probably eaten at every buffet there is in this town. John was about to leave the center when a blue hair pigtails girl came in. At the sight of her hair, John froze and looked again. Remembering what Jimmy had said, John eyed the girl with curiosity.

"Okay, I don't see Jimmy," the girl said as she scratched her head, "Guess he got a room and went to sleep." At the word 'Jimmy', John realized that this was the girl his friend was talking about- Crystal.

Crystal went up to the counter where Nurse Joy was. "Hi Nurse Joy, do you know the room where I can find a boy name 'Jimmy'?"  
"Jimmy?" Nurse Joy questioned, "Are you Crystal?"

"Yeah," Crystal replied, taken aback, "How do you know my name?"

"The boy Jimmy wanted me to give this to you." Nurse Joy handed over a small folded piece of paper to Crystal, who took it.

"So you're Crystal." Crystal whipped her head around and saw a boy wearing completely red and a hat that looks a little bit like Jimmy's. Actually the guy would have looked like Jimmy if it wasn't for the color of the clothes and hair.

"And you are?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"John," the guy said smoothly, "One of Jimmy's childhood friend. Please to meet you."  
"Oh, do you act as insane as him?"  
"What?" John said taken aback, "Jimmy is not insane. I didn't teach him to be insane. We are like brothers and I only taught him things I learned in my life that are important."

Yup, he's insane. Crystal sighed. Well, I learned why Jimmy acts like a goofus. "So where's Jimmy?"

"Dunno," John said confused, "Thought he might be in town eating or something." Crystal sighed and opened the note. She looked at the note carefully, her eyes squinted more as she looked down.

"John, can you read this?" Crystal handed the letter over to John. On the paper was scribble scrabble looking drawings, or at least that's what Crystal interpreted. John read the note and stared at Crystal like she was weird.

"Of course I can read this," John said rolling his eyes, "'Hi Crystal, I heard that the Slowpoke Well is fixed so I went over there to catch a Slowpoke for you. See you later!' It's not hard to read it." Crystal groaned. Jimmy's handwriting looked like children drawings and his friend John can actually read it.

"Oh great, he goes off when he shouldn't," Crystal mumbled, "Guess I'll have to go follow him."

"Hey," John said, "I'll come with you."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Crystal muttered. Together both of them left the Pokemon Center and went off to the forest.

...

"Owww," Jimmy muttered as he woke up. He tried to get up and realized that he was apparently tied up in some sort of container. "Okay, I fell unconscious and now where am I?" Jimmy got up and moved to the wall and pressed his ears against it. From the other side, he could hear something.

"Yes, boss. We'll take him over now to the Illex Forest," a male voice said. Jimmy widened his eyes with shock. Was that guy talking about him? Why would they want him? "Okay, we'll contact before we enter into the forest." There was a beep and a click. "Rebecca, we got to get the kid over ASAP."

"Yeah, I know that." Jimmy froze. It was that girl that used the weird powder to make him fall asleep. "Say," the girl continued, "Do you know why they need an expert catcher in the forest?"

"How should I know? I just follow the orders like you should and stop asking questions."

"Fine. Let's go and get everything else out of the place." There were footsteps fading away and Jimmy slid down to the floor when he can't here it anymore. Expert catcher? But that was Crystal, not him. Did they mistaken him? Jimmy realized that he was not the only one in trouble.

...

"Crobat Wing Attack!" The man yelled pointing at the two teenagers' Pokemon. The man like everybody else was wearing black and a large 'R' painted on the front of his shirt.

"Aaron Iron Defense!" Aron braced itself as the Crobat attacked with its wings. "Now use Roar!" Aron gave a loud cry and the Crobat went back to its Pokeball.

"No! Crobat! That's cheating!" Before the man could do anything, Daichi slammed his foot at the man's face, leaving him unconscious.

"Good he's down. We got to get you out of this forest."

"Whoa, wait a minute Daichi," Aaron said, "What is going on?"  
"Top secret, and you just happen to get into this mess," Daichi said.

"Hey those guys were holding me hostage. I'm not leaving until I give them something call 'payback.'" Daichi shook his head.

"Look, I can't force you to leave, but I don't think you have what it takes to bring them down."

"No problem, I'll keep using Roar and you keep slamming them in the face."

"Actually, that's not what I mean."  
"Hey! There they are!" Daichi and Aaron turned around and saw more of the same type of men running towards them.

"Riolu! Extreme Speed!" Daichi yelled. Riolu, in less than two seconds, took down the group of men, leaving them unconscious.

"Let's go. We need to get to that shrine." Daichi and Riolu ran down the path with Aaron and, well, Aaron following them from behind.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I'm just going to end all of my chapters with suspense since that's what I do everytime.

Well, now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Lady of the DarkFire**

heheheheh, more trouble to come. thanks for the review.

**grammaguy**

hey, thanks for editing. I should give you a medal. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review, glad I could help.

**writer's block 2000**

Alright, I'm ready to 'hear' my b-day song. lol.

**Xo-C3R**

thanks so much for the review!

**Brenediction**

thank you for reading. suspense is the only thing I can do that can make a story get more and more interesting. LOL.

**Dance to the Music MB (You're into Pokemon Colesseum too huh?)**

thanks so much for the review!

**Sparky09**

Wow, you finished this in one day too?! Good for you!

...

well, is it just me, or are there less people reviewing? oh well, today's my birthday and nothing is stopping me from having a good time. Despite the fact people are teasing me for being older. (I'm like one of the youngest people in my group of friends.)

see ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	20. Teleportation

**Disclaimer: No human beings on this fanfiction owns Pokemon. So I don't either.**

Hi guys! Thank you for saying Happy B-Day to me! Meant a lot to me! :)

I'm so sorry that I updated later than usual. I spent my entire Saturday going to the movies with my friend.

If you think **Batman: The Dark Knight** is the best movie you have ever watch, you are now my friend. LOL.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 20:**

"Where is that guy?" Crystal murmured. She was walking down the road and has not seen the guy at all. She figured that at least by now Jimmy should have been on the road now.

"Well, maybe Jimmy is still trying to find that Slowpoke," John suggested.

"How hard it is to find a Slowpoke? Especially when they are slow?"

"Uhhh..."

_Yes, he's exactly like Jimmy_. Crystal sighed, praying that stupid kid is all right. She was almost at the well when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

A car, no, a truck. A large truck.

What's a truck doing on the side of the road? Crystal went up curiously at the large vehicle, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" John asked curiously.

"Err, why is this truck on the side of the road?"  
"I dunno. Flat tire?" Crystal shrugged her shoulders.

"But there's nobody here."

"Maybe, they went to check out the well."

"Why would they bring their truck? Wouldn't it be easier to just stop at town and come here later?" John was stumped on this question and was saved from answering when large crashing noises came from the truck.

"What the-" John bewildering asked. Crystal stared at the truck with even more confusion. Since when do trucks carry stuff that bang around when they were not moving. "There must be some rabid Pokemon in there!"

"Why would a deserted truck leave a rabid Pokemon in there? Hello?" Crystal pounded on the side of the truck. "Who's banging?"  
"Crystal?" a voice came from the other side of the truck, "Is that you?"  
"Jimmy?"  
"Jimmy?" John was shocked. What's Jimmy doing, locking himself up in a truck?

"John? That you?" Jimmy's voice was muffled and it was very hard to hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, it's me?" John replied, "Dude, how did you lock yourself inside a truck?" There was silence on the other side before Jimmy replied.

"Well, I was more like put to sleep and then forced into the truck. They tied me up. Listen Crystal-"  
"Wait," Crystal said carefully, "Let me get this straight. You got put to sleep, then tied up and locked up inside a truck. Am I getting this right so far?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "That's right. Crystal, these people-"

"What did you do to make those people lock you up?"

"What?! No! I didn't do anything! All I did was go to the Slowpoke Well and this girl just showed up and some powder was floating in the air and-"

"Okay," Crystal cut in, "Forget it. Let's just get you out there now."  
"Wait Crystal! These people! I think-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" John and Crystal turned around and found two people wearing black watching them.

"Uhh, you accidentally locked a friend of ours in there," Crystal said, pointing to the truck.

"Accidentally? Oh no, it was no accident," the girl smiled reaching for her Pokeball on her belt.

"What?" Crystal asked, confused. John realized what the girl was going to do and immediately grabbed for his Pokeball.

"Oddish Poison Powder!" The girl yelled throwing her Pokeball into the air.

"Mario! Use Flame Wheel!" John's Pokeball revealed a large Infernape who immediately covered himself with flames and spin toward the purple powder, burning it up to a crisp. John pushed Crystal out of the attacks just in time.

"Argh! No fair, using a fire type on a grass type!" The girl yelled frustrated. The guy next to her, looked slightly embarrassed and frustrated.

"Rebecca! You blew our cover!"

"Oh sorry Jet," the girl responded though she didn't sound really sorry.

"John, did you call that Infernape 'Mario'?" Crystal asked. Since when do people name their Pokemon after video game characters?

"Yeah, it's a cool name," John said stubbornly. Crystal shrugged but muttered a thanks.

"Hey Crystal!" Jimmy yelled, "These people! They're after-"

"Rebecca, keep them distracted! I take this kid over to the bosses."  
"You're just going to get all the credit!"

"Uh, no. It's because you can't drive and these kids won't leave us alone."  
"The curse of being a young teenager," Rebecca grumbled, "Fine." Jet ran to the driver's seat.

"Mario! Use Mach Punch!"

"Oddish Sweet Scent!" The little bulb Pokemon sent out a pink sweet smelling powder, causing Mario to stop in its track and to become dazed.

"No! Mario snap out of it!" Crystal threw her Pokeball into the air and revealed a Xatu.

"Xatu! Use Ominous Wind!" The large Pokemon spread its totem pole wings and started to blow away the powder. Dust spread around, making it hard to see. The truck was getting away and by then it'll be too late. Without hesitation, Crystal jumped up onto the truck.

"Little girl, it's not safe to climb on trucks. You could get hurt. Oddish use Petal Dance!" The little Pokemon sent petals that looked more like pink daggers toward Crystal. Crystal jumped high in the air and did several cartwheels to dodge the attacks, however, she still received several bloody cuts.

"You could've killed somebody!" Crystal yelled at Rebecca.

"Uh, that's the point!"

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled struggling to break free of the ropes, "Argh, these ropes won't get off." John was getting frustrated at the whole situation and when he gets frustrated, its destruction time.

"I'm sick of this! Nobody hurts my friends! Mario use Earthquake!" Mario slammed his fists to the ground and the whole place started to shake like crazy. Oddish and Rebecca fell to the ground unable to get up. The truck was shaking to and fro, almost causing Crystal and Xatu to fall off the truck.

"Okay that's it. Things have now gone too far!" Jet yelled when he saw Rebecca on the ground, hurt, "Gyarados come out!" The large dragon Pokemon flew out of Jet's Pokeball and stared menacingly at the trainers. "Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!" The large dragon Pokemon blew a menacing whirlpool of water at Crystal and Xatu.

"Crystal!" John yelled, but the water slammed on top of the truck and then went straight to him. "Damn! Mario return!" John sent the monkey back into its Pokeball just before the water slammed onto his face and sent him flying backward.

John gasped for air after the attack was over. He looked around and saw that Rebecca was flying on top of a Pigeot toward the truck. She smiled at John's bewildered face and waved goodbye.

"Wait up!" John tried to climb on the moving truck without much success. The truck was already out of sight. "DAMN! DAMN!"

...

"Thanks for the Pigeot Jet," Rebecca said as she sat next to the driver's seat.

"No problem. I have experience with situations like this. YOU need to be more careful."  
"Awww," Rebecca pouted, "You're no fun. Besides I wanted to be the one to fight that blue pigtail girl."

"Whatever," Jet rolled his eyes, "She's taken a huge hit from that attack. She's probably really hurt right now."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
"Honestly!" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "does that guy always listen to our conversation. So rude."

"What did you do to Crystal?! You're going to get it now you dunce buckets! You have to deal with me now. So come on back here and let me give you a piece of my mind!"

"Really huh?" Rebecca rolled her eyes again, "You got guts but I'm not going to risk myself getting hurt. So shut up and sit tight." There was silence and then there were large banging noises. "SHUT UP!"

"Don't worry," Jet said. He pressed a button and the noises were almost nonexistent, "There, I installed the sound muffler. It'll be quieter now."

"Good," Rebecca said, smiling.

...

Jimmy wasn't finished. He continued on banging against the wall until he felt his arm screaming with pain and finally sank to the ground in exhaustion.

What happened to Crystal? Was she all right?  
"I'm going to kill them as soon as I get out of here. Nobody hurts Crystal."

"Wow, I feel flattered now," a sarcastic voice said from behind. Jimmy jumped up from surprise and saw Crystal coming out from behind the boxes of crates.

"You... you... how did you... I thought you..." Jimmy sputtered, feeling himself turn red. Crystal stared at him with curiosity, but decided that Jimmy was just turning red from surprise.

"No I'm fine, thank goodness," Crystal went over to Jimmy and started to undo the ropes.

"Wait how did you get here? I thought they blasted you with Hydro Pump or something like that." Crystal rolled her eyes but pointed to Xatu who was standing in the shadows.

"Xatu teleported me in here. Good thing too. One more second and I would've gotten really hurt," Crystal explained, "Gosh these ropes are tight."  
"Crystal," Jimmy said quickly, not listening to a word Crystal had just said, "Everything I said was... you know... just... as..."

"You were concern for me as a friend. I know." Crystal rolled her eyes, "Seriously, what else could you have mean?"

"Um, nothing just concern for you as a friend," Jimmy muttered turning bright red again.

"There the ropes are off now. Let's go."  
"Um, one problem Crystal. They took my Pokemon."  
"What?!" Crystal groaned. So much for the escape plan. "We're just going to have to stay in here till we grab one of those people. We can't attack them now since it might cause a explosion on this truck. I wonder why they would want you though."

"Crystal," Jimmy said, remembering what those two people said, "They're not after me. They took me by mistake."

"What?" Crystal said surprised, "You mean that they were planning to kidnap somebody?"  
"Yeah, you."

...

"Well, so you two are the little sneaky intruders," Hun sneered at the two captured boys. "Judging by the looks of you guys, you," Hun pointed at Aaron, "are that little kid that almost ruined our plans when you tried to open the shrine. And you," Hun pointed at Daichi, "are a Pokemon ranger. I bet you were trying to stall us while waiting for reinforcements." Daichi scowled at the lady, which only pleased her.

"Hun! Jet and Rebecca are almost here!" Atilla said after listening to the walkie-talkie.

"Good, let's bring out the final trump card into play. Soon the legendary time traveler is ours." Daichi struggled but the Rocket grunts held him tightly. Aaron gasped as the bodyguards grabbed him by the neck. "Oh and take our prisoners and tied them up. I don't want anybody messing up our plans."

**Author's Notes**

This is probably the last long chapter I will every make again. LOL.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**sc-the singer**

Thanks for the OC. I'll post it up when I have the chance.

**writer's block 2000**

thanks for saying happy birthday again. thanks for the review.

**Xo-C3R-oX**

thanks for the review. Had a really good birthday.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Thanks for the b-day song. Well, at the last part of each chapter, grammaguy's OC and my OC are trying to stop Team Rocket. They're going to meet up with Jimmy, John, and Crystal later on in the story.

**Jarkes**

Thanks for the review.

...

Thanks all for the reviews. tell me when its your birthday so I can sing the b-day song to you.

See ya!

-**JapanDreamer**


	21. The New Use of the Pokegear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Hey guys. I'm really busy now that school is almost starting for me. So updates are slower and shorter from now on, but hopefully once I get a holiday, I'll make it up.

Enjoy guys!

**Chapter 21**:

"What?!" Crystal gasped, "Why would they want me?"

"Well," Jimmy replied in an uneasy tone, "They said something about capturing a legendary Pokemon. And they needed your help." Crystal sat on the metal floor dazed.

"What? Then that means... that can't be right. I'm not the kind of person who can just catch a legendary Pokemon." Crystal said it with fear in her voice.

"Whoa, I didn't say you will. Just that they needed your abilities or something," Jimmy said quickly. Crystal closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. After a couple of minutes of this procedure, Crystal opened her eyes again, looking completely calm.

"Okay, we definitely need to figure out where they're going. Once that is taken care of we'll figure out what they want and if they really want me. Until then… ouch," Crystal winced and took off her jacket. Her arm was covered with open wounds and blood was dripping down her arm.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Jimmy said, shocked. Crystal grimaced and took a small first aid kit from her bag.

"Yeah, just got cut by that girl's attack," Crystal explained while bandaging up her wounds. "Don't worry; it's not a big deal."

"Geez Crystal, you need to be more careful," Jimmy said, wincing at the sight of the blood.

"Yes, I know," Crystal rolled her eyes while she thinks. Judging by the sound of the situation, those two people are probably going to take them to some secret hideout where their boss is. It's more likely that there are a lot of guards there and it will not be easy to take them all down.

We're going to need back up, Crystal thought. Then it hit her. "Jimmy, do you have that John's Pokegear number?"

"Huh?" Jimmy said, surprised at the sudden question, "Oh yeah, right here." Jimmy took off his Pokegear from his neck and pressed the phone book button to show John's number.

"Great, I'm going to call him." Crystal took the Pokegear out of Jimmy's hand and pressed the button to call John.  
"Wait," Jimmy said, now really confused, "Why?"  
"He's going to help us get out of here."

…

John's Pokegear chirped. He picked it up and saw that it was Jimmy who was calling. Immediately he pressed the button to receive the call.

"John that you?" John was shocked. It was that Crystal's voice.

"Crystal?! How did you-"

"Teleportation." Crystal said flatly before John could finish his question. John though for a moment before he realized what Crystal did. Pretty quick thinking there.

"Well, Jimmy's safe right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy's voice came from the speaker, "I'm okay."

"Great! That's a relief," John sighed, "So where are you?"

"No idea," Crystal replied, "But you'll know." John stared at the Pokegear with confusion.

"Wait, what?"  
"Get to the sonar button on the Pokegear. You can find the location from our Pokegear. Then you can track us down. We're probably going to their hideout so we'll need back up." John thought quickly. That was a pretty good plan.

"Okay, then I'll get there as fast as I can," John said.

"Great, I'm keeping the connection on. Give me a signal when you find us."

"Will do?" John pressed a couple of buttons before he realized there was a problem.

"Crystal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do I use that sonar thing?"

...

Well, we learn new things about the Pokegear. lol.

Okay, I want to thank you guys personally like I usually do, but I'm so busy right now that I can only thank you and show your name. I'm so sorry.

...

Thank you...

**Dance to the Music Mirror B.**

**Lady of DarkFire**

**Loc9394954**

**Brenediction**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**

**writer's block 2000**

**Jarkes**

**SportyGurl1997**

...

Thank you guys for reviewing. I'll see you next week hopefully.

-**JapanDreamer**


	22. Jealousy is Hard to Hide

**Disclaimer: When the universe and I are one, I'll own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, sorry this is late. SO BUSY! I'm literally crawling through homework just to get to my computer. lol.

Okay, I had this chapter half ready about a week ago, but I was so busy that I didn't have time to finish it until now. Its kinda short but I hope you can forgive me.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 22**

"What's the plan when we get to wherever the place is where they're taking us?" Jimmy asked.

"How should I know?" Crystal hissed, "I'm still trying to teach John how to use the Pokegear. I can't believe how long it's taking him to figure it out. How long does it take to find the red button and press it?" During her two sentences, Crystal covered the mouthpiece of the Pokegear, so John couldn't hear her.

"I found it!" John exclaimed from Crystal's Pokegear, "Boy who knew that it was in just next to the phone book the whole time?" Crystal groaned immediately. "Okay, I'm on my way right now. Don't turn off that Pokegear."  
"Got it," Crystal said, "I'll hang up right now, but the radar should still work for you."

"Okay, say Crystal..."

"What John?" Crystal asked, hoping that John doesn't ask how in the world to read the map and follow the signal at the same time.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and have... you know... coffee later. Just to make up for what happened today thanks to Jimmy," John said casually. He could almost see Jimmy's ears perked up at this question.

"Err, John, that's not the time to ask that," Crystal said. Besides, after seeing Jimmy ate the last time they had dinner, she doesn't want to see both of the boys eating and bankrupting the restaurant.

"Well, if I ask later, will you say yes?" John asked, grinning. He could almost see Jimmy's face turn bright red from anger. There was a sudden sound of static and all of a sudden, as if John expected it, Jimmy's voice came through the Pokegear.

"She said no," Jimmy said in an angry tone, and before John could say anything, Jimmy hung up.

"Well now," John said, laughing, "Guess that means I'm going to be eating by myself after all of this is over."

...

"Jimmy! Stop taking my stuff!" Crystal yelled as she snatched the Pokegear out of Jimmy's hand. She immediately covered her mouth when she realized that she was a little too loud. Thankfully, the roar of the truck covered the sound.

"Well, he wouldn't hang up," Jimmy said defiantly.

"That's not an excuse," Crystal hissed, "Besides; he was trying to be polite, unlike you." Crystal turned her back on Jimmy and started to tend to her Xatu. There was a long silence as Crystal continued bandaged up Xatu's injured wing.

"What do you think of John?" Jimmy asked softly. Crystal stared at Jimmy for asking the out-of-the-blue question.

"Uhh, he's like you?" Crystal guessed, wondering if this was the right answer that Jimmy was looking for.

"No, I mean... you know... after he... forget it," Jimmy laid his back against one of the crates and closed his eyes. Crystal stared at Jimmy for a couple of more seconds before shrugging and going back to work.

She needed a plan. And fast too.

...

Okay, I promise the truck ride will end soon. Probably in the next chapter.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Lady of DarkFire**

thanks for being understandable. See you in the next chapter.

**Brenediction**

Yes, who knew that Pokegears could be so useful. lol.

**SportyGurl1997**

thanks so much for the review!

**Dance to the MMB.**

thanks for the review!

**writer's block 2000**

lol. yeah short is good sometimes. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

Well, I made the radar thing up. I didn't want John to miss out all the fun. lol.

**X-Spark**

lol. yeah, funny, hopeless, yet you can't live without them kind of people.

...

Thanks for the reviews. Updates are still going to be slow. Sorry guys.

-**JapanDreamer**


	23. Pay Back

**Disclaimer: Owning Pokemon is not one of the achievements I have gotten.**

Hey guys, new update. I have school this coming week. No more sleeping in. Guess I'm back to waking up at 6 in the morning... wahhhh! Updates are limited now, so be patient.

Okay, the real fun is starting so hang on tight!

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 23:**

"Finally, we're there," Rebecca said as the car pulled into the entrance of the Illex Forest.

"Yeah, finally," Jet muttered, "You know, I haven't heard a lot of noise from our hostage in the back."  
"Yeah, you're right," Rebecca said frowning. She pressed her ear against the wall that separated them from the hostage. "Maybe he actually quieted down."

"I guess... Well, we have nothing to worry about right now," Jet said grinning. They came upon a road block with a couple of Team Rocket grunts standing guard. Jet waved to them and gave the nearest grunt an identification card. The man nodded with approval and motioned the other guards to open the gate.

"You got him?" one of the grunts asked, "You're one lucky person."

"Yup," Rebecca grinned and waved, causing the man to blush from embarrassment.

"Rebecca, do not flirt with the guys. That'll just encourage them to do it again," Jet snapped as he waited for the gate to open.

"Geez, I'm just saying 'thank you' for congratulating us unlike that 'Hun'."

"Speaking of which," Jet hissed, "Be nice to her this time. I don't want to try and save your butt again."

"What's you're problem? You know I hate that woman."

"YOU are the problem." Rebecca stuck out her tongue out but didn't say another word.

The truck roared as it cruised through the rocky road. The tall evergreen trees blocked most of the sunlight, making it seemed to be the middle of the night when it's only evening. The truck's bright headlights were turned on as it crunched its way through the path. There were more roadblocks up ahead, but they were quickly removed after Jet showed his ID.

Finally, after a couple of miles, the truck came to a halt in front of a shrine. Something green was glowing inside but apparently, whatever it was, a large laser looking machine made a huge net around the shrine, trapping the green light. About 50 grunts were standing guard around the wooden shrine, and two were guarding the tent next to the shrine.

Jet and Rebecca jumped out of the truck and went toward the tent to greet their bosses. However, Hun and Atilla came out and both looked very excited.

"You caught him?" Hun asked, a little skeptical.

"Yeah, its not that hard," Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm pretty sure you can do it too if you weren't too lazy." Before Hun could taunt back or say something like "You are doing cleaning duty for the rest of the year." or "You're fired," Jet pushed Rebecca back behind him, and quickly stepped in.

"My apologies! Rebecca is still in a sour mood because she can't drive." Rebecca gave Jet a look saying "What're you talking about?" but luckily, Hun missed the look.

"Ahh, the curse of a young teenager," Hun nodded in understanding, but there was a smudge smile on her face, causing Rebecca to flame with anger, "Ah well, I understand. Let's just open the door and... ah, welcome our new member."

Hun snapped her finger and a couple of grunts got the back of the truck to open the door.

"Well, looks like we'll succeed in the mission this time," Atilla grinned, "We're going to get promoted this time."

"You want to get promoted again?" Hun asked in a rhetoric tone. She emphasized the word 'again' to show off to the other grunts that she and Atilla were basically the best of the best.

"Well," Atilla stuttered, not getting the tone of Hun's voice, "I thought it would be cool if we move up the ladder, but maybe we could give it to someone else?" Rebecca had to hide a grin, as Hun flew into anger at Atilla's stupidity. She was about to say something when a loud crash came from the truck.

Hun, Atilla, Jet, and Rebecca whipped their heads around to find the grunts flung to the ground. Water was dripping out of the truck.

"What?" Hun gasped, but before she could do anything, a large alligator Pokemon came charging out, spraying everybody with a strong Hydro Pump. Everybody screamed as they got hit with a whirlpool of water.

Hun sputtered and coughed out water. She was on the ground, wet from the attack, just like everybody else, who were groggily getting back up. Hun looked up and saw that it was a Feraligator, and it looked mad while it bared its teeth. Sitting on its shoulder was a young boy with a large red pullover shirt and a yellow hat worn backward. He was grinning at all of the wet Team Rocket members on the ground.

"Pay back time."

**Author's Notes**

Well, they finally got out of that truck. Now the real battle is starting.

Got nothing much to say except its going to be a HUGE battle.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review. John will appear, hopefully in the next chapter.

**Dance to the MMB.**

thanks for the review!

Lady of DarkFire

Yeah, John only asked Crystal out to make Jimmy jealous. thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

I agree. Microwave is a very important factor to a trainer's life. You can't expect them to eat out of a can every day huh? lol. thanks for the review.

**SportyGurl1997**

thanks! see you next chapter

**X-Spark**

thanks, it makes me feel better to know that somebody won't try to kill me. lol. thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks. Glad you like the story, hope you continue to review in the future.

**writer's block 2000**

yeah, I don't know where grammaguy is. I sent a thousand of PMs to him, but no reply. (grammaguy if you're reading this please respond before I end up going to Britain to search for you.) Right now, all of my chapters are 'unedited.' If he responds to you, give me a PM. thanks for your review.

...

thanks so much guys. Now I have to go and practice for extra cirricular activities outside in 100 degrees. lol.

thanks guys and don't forget to review.

**-JapanDreamer**


	24. This is How We Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, if you're wondering why this is late, well, I'm really busy with school. I'm probably going to update in about 3 weeks or something like that.

Well, the battle is going to start and things are getting interesting. Its kinda short and some parts might not make sense but just blame it on my homework.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 24:**

"What's going on?" Daichi wondered, listening carefully. He heard a couple of crashes and yelling though he couldn't quite make out the words. He and Aaron were both tied up against a tree and their body guards already left to see what all the noise was. Soon there was a loud cracking noise and high pitch screams followed by it.

"Uh, I don't like the sound of that," Aaron said wincing as the noise. Suddenly, there was a rush of fast footsteps coming toward them. There was heavy panting and growling coming from the direction of the camp. "I DEFINTELY don't like the sound of that." Aaron gulped as the noise came closer and closer. The bush shuddered and two glowing gold eyes glared out from the bush.

"Ahhhh!" Daichi and Aaron yelled as the monster came out of the bush.

"Whoa! What the-" the large shadow faltered as it jolted in surprise from the screams. It was a large Arcanine. It stood in a defensive position, growling at the two boys. On top of Arcanine, there stood a trainer.

"Shesh, don't yell," the trainer snapped, "Do you realize that you could cause a lot of... Daichi?!" Daichi looked up and immediately recognize the blue hair trainer.

"Crystal?!" Daichi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"So you're a Pokemon Ranger," Crystal said flatly, recognizing Daichi's outfit, "That explains the large coat."

"Yeah," Daichi muttered, "I'm working undercover to spy on Team Rocket."

"Can you explain to me what in the world they're doing?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but could you get us out of here before you ask question?" Aaron said quickly.

...

"Sweet, got my Pokemon back," Jimmy grinned as he climbed out of the front truck. Thanks to Wani-Wani, Jimmy spent his time searching for his Pokemon while Team Rocket members were screaming around as they got sprayed with water. "Now the real fun begins." Looking back, Crystal's plan was pretty good and yet simple.

Crystal told Jimmy to use her Pokemon to distract Team Rocket while he looked for his Pokemon. Meanwhile, Crystal would scout the area, making sure Team Rocket didn't have any reinforcements and holding off until John came over.

Jimmy threw out his Pokeball to reveal his Quilava. The little fiery Pokemon glared around as if to see who would dare to challenge it.

"Quilava Swift!" Quilava opened its mouth and sprayed the area with shooting stars.

"Urgh! That does it!" Hun was infuriated. The plan was going very bad and this catcher obviously had a backup plan. So far that giant alligator has been running the campsite and causing quite a bit of damage.

"Go! Steelix!" The large steel snake-like Pokemon growled. "Rock Tomb!" Steelix threw rocks to the ground, causing huge obstacles to appear, making it hard for Quilava to move around.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Quilava's whole body became covered with fire and charged toward the steel Pokemon. Steelix growled in pain as the attack made contact to its steel body. "Hah, steel is weak against fire! You chose the wrong Pokemon to fight," Jimmy said, enthusiastically. Hun smirked. Such a cocky boy. Too bad this is all going to end soon.

"Now Sandstorm and Bind that kid!" Steelix summoned a huge sand twister, causing Quilava to be immobilized as sand stung its fur. Before Jimmy could react, Steelix's body wrapped around him. Jimmy had barely enough room to move or breath. Struggling hard, Jimmy tried to squeeze out of the Pokemon's grasp, but it was no use.

_Shoot,_ Jimmy thought, _this wasn't part of the plan_. Wani-Wani, noticing his trainer's friend was in trouble, growled and sent a huge blast of Hydro Pump at the Steelix, but it got stopped by another Hydro Pump. Wani-Wani turned around and saw Jet's Gyarados, floating, baring its teeth. Rebecca's Oddish was next to Gyarados. Jet and Rebecca were obviously very wet from Wani-Wani's attack, and both of them didn't look pleased at all.

"Hump," Jet said, "Don't you dare think you can get away after getting me wet."

"Oddish Razor Leaf!" Oddish sent out a storm of sharp leaves toward the alligator. Wani-Wani sent out a Blizzard, leaving the leaves frozen, and then used Iron Tail, causing the leaves to disintegrate into pieces. Wani-Wani let out another blast of Blizzard, causing Oddish to fly off in the icicle storm. Gyarados wrapped its body around Wani-Wani. Both were now in a power struggle.

"Argh," Jimmy groaned. He felt like his lungs were being crushed and started gasping for air.

"Hmph," Hun grinned, "Looks like you're having a hard time to fight now- Mr. Pokemon catcher." Jimmy stopped struggling for a moment and stared at Hun. This was the woman who wanted Crystal. Feeling his anger rising, he reached desperately for another Pokeball in his pocket. A huge flash appeared and Aipom came out of the Pokeball.

"Aipom! Use Focus Punch!" Aipom jumped up the Steelix's body and slammed its hand tail toward Steelix's face. Steelix roared in pain and loosed his grip on Jimmy. Jimmy crashed to the ground. "Ouch."

Jimmy rubbed his arm and got up slowly. He turned to face Steelix.

"Quilava! Use Flamethrower! Aipom Focus Punch again!" Quilava sent a stream of hot lava fire and Aipom sent out another white orb attack. The Flamethrower and Focus Punch combined together and became a fiery meteorite attack.

"Steelix Harden!" Steelix's whole body braced upon the impact. The attack did quite a bit of damage on Steelix but it was still standing. "This is not over yet! Steelix Stone Edge!"

"Mario use Fire Blast! Peach use Petal Dance!" An Infernape sent out a five star fire toward Steelix and a Roserade sent out pink flower petals in shape of daggers at Gyarados. Both Pokemon fell and fainted upon impact. Jimmy turned around and saw a very good friend.

"John! Thank goodness you're here!" Jimmy said, sighing in relief.

"Hey," John said grinning, "The hero always shows up last."

"Who are you?" Hun glared. John glared at Hun and grinned.

"Now the real fun begins."

**Author's Notes**

Okay the battle is still going to continue. I'm going to get OCs after this fight, so hang on tight.

Well, now to thank my reviewers. Thank god I have a holiday.

...

**WildCrocnaw**

yeah, yeah. Same old. But I tried to put something more interesting. Make it the guy's bike that gets fried instead. See how he takes it. lol. well thanks for the review.

**Lady of the DarkFire**

Does that answer your question about Arcanine? I wanted Crystal to ride on it because girls should get the coolest fire Pokemon. Lol. thanks for the review.

**Xo-CR3**

Sorry it took so long. Darn homework. lol. thanks for the review.

**So So Lorvina**

Yes I will! Thank you very much for the review!

**writer's block 2000**

yeah, same here. I hope** grammaguy** is okay. thanks for the review.

**Raezek**

Oh, so that's Jimmy's Japanese name. sorry, I can't find the japanese version of the show so I had no idea. I used the US name which is Jimmy. I know Crystal's name can be spelled differently but I chose this way of spelling because my friend's name is 'Crystal' and this story is dedicated to her as a thanks for all the stuff she did for me (all crazy and stupid stuff...) lol. thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

lol. OCD. yeah, camping sucks because you have to eat canned food. Last I went camping, raccoons ate all of our food... except the ketcup bottles... lol. thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

yup, thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

John is back; now things will get interesting

**SportyGurl1997**

Your OC? Probably in Goldenrod. Depends... maybe Goldenrod. Well I haven't figure out how things will turn out. Too much homework equals death. lol. thanks for the review.

**Needa Freeda**

lol. yeah, i'll finish this story for sure but I can't guarantee when though.

...

Well, thank you all for the reviews. I'll see you next time. My next update will be **Pokemon DP Time Travel **story.

See ya!

-**JapanDreamer**

**-JapanDreamer**


	25. Team Effort

**Disclaimer: Claiming to own Pokemon when you don't is against the law.**

Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! I'm still busy, but I managed to put some effort into this story... kinda... sort of... anyways...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25:**

"Thanks for all your help," Daichi said. Crystal was gathering all of the loose ropes and throwing them into a pile.

"Well, it wasn't anything," Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders, "By the way, who are you?" Crystal directed her attention at the other dark brown hair guy.

He looked pretty slim for his age and stared down at the ground as if there was something interesting to see. He wore a green forest jacket over a navy blue shirt. He wore brown cargo pants and had sandles on. For some reason, he seemed to be incredibly shy and turned slightly red when looking at Crystal.

"Err, I'm Aaron. I'm a Pokemon researcher," Aaron mumbled.

"Really?!" Crystal asked, interested. "Is that what you do for a living?"

"Yeah," Aaron said, blushing from Crystal's interest, "I was researching some rare Pokemon that said to live in this forest and I came across this shrine that was glowing green. Then Team Rocket captured me and-"

"Wait a minute," Daichi said, cutting Aaron's statement, "What was in the shrine?"

"Well," Aaron said, surprised at Daichi's interest, "I dunno, but I felt something powerful in there. The shrine is just in the middle of the forest." Aaron pointed down the path. "Although right now, its probably guarded by Team Rocket members."

"Darn," Daichi groaned, and before Aaron or Crystal could figure out what was wrong, Daichi ran toward the direction where Aaron pointed.

"Wait!" Crystal yelled, "Where you're going?!"  
"Stop Team Rocket!" Daichi ran between the bushes and disappeared.

"Urgh," Crystal groaned. Daichi is such a strange guy. "Come on, let's go after him."

"Huh? Oh sure," Aaron said, blushing again. Together they both followed Daichi down the path.

...

Hun panted. So far those two kids were doing pretty well at fighting. Despite the fact that they were both outnumbered, the two boys obviously had more experience and training than most of the Grunts. However, even she knew that it was only a matter of time before the two boy's Pokemon would be unable to continue fighting one after another. After all, Team Rocket always carried a miniature Pokemon 'center' machine around.

"Quilava Fire Spin on that Rattata!"  
"Mario, Fire Spin too!" Quilava and Infernape send a sent a double twister of fire at there respected target. However, each Pokemon they knock down seemed to be replaced by two more.

"Aipom Fury Swipes!"

"Peach! Poison Sting!" Aipom and Roserade attacked the next line of Pokemon, but once again, the number of enemies seemed to multiply.

"This isn't working!" Jimmy groaned. As much as he enjoy Pokemon battles, thirty minutes was already too much. Their Pokemon were already tired from fighting.

"Calm down!" John yelled, gritting his teeth, "We just need a plan, that's all!" Despite what he said, John couldn't see a way to beat them all. The Pokemon keep getting healed and battle again. So far right now, it was only a matter of time.

"Riolu take them down! Hoothoot Hypnosis!" Jimmy and John turned around and saw a brown spiky hair kid with piercing blue eyes. His outfit seemed to a uniform. "Close your eyes!" Jimmy and John were surprised at the boy's order but did as they were told. A small blue wolf came charging and attacking each of Grunts' Pokemon with relative ease. Then Hoothoot's eyes glowed bright red, causing all of the Grunt members to fall asleep with their fainted Pokemon.

"Wow!" Jimmy said, "That was amazing!" John nodded. That was quick thinking there. Hun's eyes bulged with shock. She had realized the attack and managed to evade Hoothoot's attack. After recognizing the boy, her face was turning bright red from anger.

"YOU!" The strange kid turned around to see Hun's face and grinned.

"Surprise?" Jimmy looked at the two with curiosity. They both obviously know each other.

"Hey Jimmy," John whispered into Jimmy's ear, "Doesn't that Team Rocket girl look like Birdo?" Jimmy looked at the frustrated look on that white hair lady who was obviously the leader.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, realization dawned on him, "You're right!"

"Shut Up!" Hun yelled.

"Oops," Jimmy said, "I think she heard us."

"That's it!" Hun screamed. She had finally lost her coolness of the leader and seemed to be burning with nothing but anger. "Go Golem!" A large round-rock shape Pokemon appeared from Hun's Pokeball. "Rock Blast!" Golem started grabbing large boulders from the ground and hurling them nonstop at the trainers.

"AHHH!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Jimmy and John ran around like crazy, trying not get crushed underneath the flying boulders. The other kid managed to dodge quite well despite the nonstop shower of rocks. Despite the miraculous doges, Hun didn't seem to concern.

"Golem! Earthquake!" Golem slammed his fist to the ground, causing Jimmy, John and the kid to crash to the ground while the earth trembled. "Now! Finish them off!" Golem curled up into a ball and rolled straight toward the three boys.

Shoot! Jimmy and John tried to get up and away from the dangerous attack, but the tremble had made their legs so shaky that it was hard for them to move. The other kid was trying to send a message on his miniature hand-held phone, ignoring the fact that Golem was getting closer and closer.

"John! Think of something!"  
"You don't think I am?!" John grimaced from the pain in his legs. What could they do? The attack seemed to come closer and closer. Time seemed to be slowing down, one painful second at a time.

"Wani-Wani! Hydro Pump!" Jimmy gasped. That voice! Feraligator stood between Golem and the boys and shot a tornado of water, causing Golem to stop in his track and collapse. Wani-Wani roared with anger, getting ready for the next Pokemon.

Hun gasped. _Wait a minute, if that expert catcher isn't controlling the alligator, who is?_ Hun turned around and saw a girl with blue pigtails giving out the commands. She was riding on an Arcanine. Sitting next to her was that boy Hun had taken hostage.

_That explains,_ Hun thought, _she released them_.

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled, struggling to get up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Crystal replied, rushing toward the three boys and ignoring Hun completely, "I'm fine, but enough of that. We need to get out of here!"  
"Oh no you don'!" Hun yelled, frustrated that the girl didn't even flinch at the sight of her. Hun took out another Pokeball from her belt. "Electrobuzz come out and use Shock Wave!" The yellow Pokemon came out of Hun's Pokeball and sent out a stream of electrical sparks.

"Wani-Wani! Use Protect!" Wani-Wani was covered in a green sphere that blocked the electrical waves from hitting. Hun grabbed another Pokeball from her belt and was about to throw it when something hard came and hit the Pokeball out of her hand. Hun looked at the ground and saw that it was a rock, but where did it come from? Hun looked up and saw the girl that the guy called 'Crystal' getting ready to kick another rock toward Hun.

Right then, everything clicked together in Hun's mind. Aaron gulped, the other Grunts were about to wake up and by then, there will be no way to escape.

"Altairia! Use Mist!" Aaron cried out. A large blue bird with cloud wings came out and immediately summoned a huge thick mist in the forest. Hun growled. She couldn't see a thing and neither can her Electrobuzz. Three minutes had passed before Hun heard another voice. This time, it was a helpful voice.

"Skymory! Use Steel Wing!" Suddenly the mist disappeared as fast as it had come and a large steel bird appeared in front of Hun. However, the kids had disappeared. Hun turned around and saw Atilla coming up from behind. He had just woken up from that attack Hoothoot used. All of the other Grunts were stirring as well, but right now wasn't the time to celebrate.

"Atilla, we've failed," Hun muttered. She was furious and Atilla could tell that now wasn't the time to look on the bright side of things, in other words, talk. "No choice but to leave. That kid had sent a distress signal to his fellow Ranger friends. No doubt that they are all coming very soon."

"What about the legendary Pokemon?" Atilla asked, despite the fact that he shouldn't talk. Hun's eyes gleamed angrily.

"Nothing we can do. Besides, the Pokemon escaped," Hun said, frustrated, "That battle distracted us, giving the Pokemon a chance to leave without us noticing." Atilla frowned. This is not good news at all. The boss will not be happy about this.

"What about the Pokemon catcher?" Atilla asked. For the first time, Hun smiled- an evil smile. Atilla tried to hide his surprise at Hun's face.

"Don't worry about the catcher. We'll met him again, or should I say, her."

**Author's Notes**

uh oh. what's going to happen now?

By the way, Birdo is a Mario character for those who don't know.

Well, not much to say for now, except new OCs will come next chapter! (Won't tell you who, since I'm still deciding.)

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Brenediction**

O.O BOARS?! Wow, I learned something new today. lol.

**PerlaNemsis**

thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

X.X So confusing...

Why do they have to give the characters so many different names? oh well, thanks for the information and the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Lady of DarkFire**

heh, yeah, girls should get cooler Pokemon than what they show in the anime.

**Needa Freeda**

thanks for your review.

**writer's block 2000**

yeah, I agree about the whole princess thing. Totally dull and repetitive. Lol. Well, thanks for the review.

**yukibuul**

hey there! Thanks for the reivew!

**SportyGurl1997**

lol. sure, I can do that. (about your OC... must remember... must remember... lol) Thanks for the review.

...

thank you all for your review. Please continue to do so. At least so I know that there are people reading it. XP

bye and see you in about three more weeks!

**-JapanDreamer**


	26. I'll Protect Her

**Discliamer: The day I'll be able to say "I own Pokemon," is when I die.**

hey guys! I managed to find some time and wrote down.

Oh, there are no new OCs in this chapter because as I was going through the list, I realized that most of the OCs want to appear in Goldenrod. So MANY OCs. XP

The time during Goldenrod will consist of MANY chapters so get ready! I want to do one more chapter before I start on Goldenrod. (Its a very important chapter.)

**Chapter 26:**

"Good move Aaron," Crystal sighed in relief. They managed to escape from the forest and were now on the road leading to Goldenrod City. "I don't think Team Rocket will try to catch us now."

"Yeah, it was a good plan huh?" Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders. He got his bag and his Pokemon, Aron, was standing next to him. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I got to go now."

"Already?" Crystal said, surprised. Jimmy frowned at Aaron with suspicion.

"Yeah, I got to finish up researching for the professor," Aaron explained, "So I'll just leave right now and say-"

"Hold on a minute," Daichi said, firmly.

"What?" Aaron asked surprised.

"My supervisor would like a word with you," Daichi said pointing to his communicator, "You do realize that you're now a target of Team Rocket."

"You're kidding right?" Daichi's face didn't change in expression. "Oh, you're not."

"Look, you're a likely target and you're a witness of Team Rocket. The least you could do is explained to my supervisor what happen exactly."

"Well," Aaron grumbled, "I guess so."

"What about us?" John asked pointing at Jimmy and himself. Daichi looked at Jimmy, John, and Crystal carefully.

"I think its best that you guys stay with me as well. You guys fought with Team Rocket and it is obvious by the looks of things that you got caused quite a bit of trouble for them," Daichi explained.

"But," Jimmy said quickly, "We just fought them. It's not like they'll remember us later on." Daichi shook his head.

"I don't think you want to take that risk," Daichi replied, "They're not going to go easy on you next time. You know that right?"

Jimmy frowned stubbornly. He didn't want to waste his time just standing around. He had places to go and see, and he doesn't want to waste his time being stuck for something obviously pointless. John groaned. Why do these things happen to him? Crystal watched the two and realized that both of them got stuck in a mess that wasn't there fault. Feeling guilty, Crystal decided what needs to be done.

"Hey," Crystal interrupted softly, "Jimmy and John don't need to be questioned. We just happened to come across Team Rocket. Jimmy and John are strong trainers. I'm pretty sure they don't need to stay. Besides, Team Rocket is not after them." Jimmy and John stared wide eye at Crystal's white lie. Daichi looked confused at Crystal.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Jimmy and John are pretty strong. You saw them battling right?" Daichi shifted uncomfortable. It was true that those two trainers were capable of battling. And anyways, anymore trouble with Team Rocket and they can contact him.

"Well, I suppose so," Daichi said slowly. Jimmy and John looked completely relieved at this.

"Wait a minute, why can't I go? I'm strong," Aaron said angrily.

"You know about the shrine," Daichi explained, "I just want you to stay long enough to explain what happened at least. You're information could be very important to us."

"Fine," Aaron grumbled.

"Shrine?" Jimmy and John asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Daichi said quickly, "You guys can go now. Though I have to say, I wonder why Team Rocket was just waiting there when it was obvious that they have surrounded the shrine. They could've left earlier."

Jimmy fell silent. _That's right, Daichi doesn't know. Should I tell him that Team Rocket was after..._ Jimmy suddenly realized that if he told that ranger the truth, then Crystal...

"Actually, I know why," Crystal said softly. Daichi turned around amazed. John and Aaron raised his eyebrows with interest, but Jimmy's face was filled with horror.

_NO! Crystal, if you tell them...!_

"Really? Why?" Daichi asked curiously.

"You see Team Rocket were after m-"

"An expert researcher!" Daichi, Aaron, and John turned around surprised.

"What?" Aaron said shock. John tried to comprehend what Jimmy was saying.

"Who?" Daichi asked. He quickly made a mental note to tell this to his supervisor.

"Jimmy!" Crystal said, annoyed that Jimmy interrupted her, "They wanted-"

"Somebody we don't know!" Jimmy said quickly, cutting off Crystal again, "I just overheard that girl talking about it. Anyways, now that I told you. We three got to go!" Before Crystal could protest, Jimmy dragged her down the road, waving goodbye to Daichi.

"Hey! Jimmy!" John yelled, still not understanding the situation, "Wait up!"

"Wow," Daichi said surprised, "That was a quick goodbye."  
"Say," Aaron asked, "Do you think that's why Team Rocket was after me?"

"Maybe," Daichi replied dazed. That boy Jimmy was obviously hiding something. But what?

...

Jimmy hurried down the road, hoping Daichi doesn't realize that what he said was false, in a way. Crystal was completely frustrated that Jimmy wouldn't let go of her jacket as he continued down the road. John hurried behind, extremely confused.

"Jimmy! Let go of me!" Crystal yelled. Without hesitation, she kicked Jimmy as hard as she could.  
"OW!" Jimmy yelled in pain. He rubbed his shin and grimaced at the pain.

"You! Why didn't you let me tell them the truth?!" Crystal yelled.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth about the kidnapping?" Jimmy replied back. Crystal opened her mouth with anger, but Jimmy tried to explain quickly.

"Look, everything I said about them wanting to get you. Well, I was wrong," Jimmy quickly said, "They really wanted an expert researcher, probably that Aaron guy. They're not after you."

"Really?" Crystal said surprised. John looked suspiciously at Jimmy, but didn't say a word.

"Yeah really," Jimmy said rolling his eyes, "What? You think I would lie to you?" Jimmy crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that he sounded reasonable, and much to his surprise, Crystal fell for the lie.

"Wow, I had this whole guilt thing going a while ago. Guess I can relax now." Crystal sighed with relief and without any further ado, walked down the path with ease. Jimmy was about to follow her when John held him back.

"Why did you lie to Crystal?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked innocently.  
"Don't 'what' me;" John growled in a whisper, "I've been with you for most of our years. I can tell when you're lying. Explain yourself." Jimmy wanted to protest but realized that it wasn't going to do any good. Taking a deep breath Jimmy explained the whole situation.

"That's why Team Rocket captured me. They thought I was Crystal."

"Okay," John said slowly, "Can you explain why?"  
"Not sure," Jimmy said, shaking his head, "They wanted an expert catcher. That's all." John suddenly realized why Team Rocket was there at the Illex Forest.

"That explains a lot," John said slowly.

"What does," Jimmy asked puzzled.

"Never mind," John said, "Jimmy, you have to tell Crystal and that ranger the truth. She's in a lot more danger than you know. The ranger can put her in a safe place until Team Rocket gets captured."

"I know she's in danger," Jimmy hissed back, "But there's no way I'm going to tell her."

"Why are you putting her in so much danger?" John growled angrily. Why was Jimmy acting like an idiot, even on John's standard? "Do you realize what is going on?"

"I can protect her," Jimmy said stubbornly, "Like she said, I'm pretty strong."  
"Dude, this isn't about strong or weak. She is GRAVE danger. Team Rocket wants her and they'll use any means to get her and use her. If she doesn't cooperate, well, then death is the only other option for her."  
"No," Jimmy replied, shaking his head, "She's won't as long as she's with me. Stop telling me what to do." Before John could argue, Jimmy ran off to catch up with Crystal. John groaned with anger. Jimmy was acting selfish. John knows Jimmy's feeling for Crystal, but sooner or later, Crystal will find out, and it's not going to be pretty.

...

"Whew, I'm tired," Crystal sighed. All three of them were sitting under a large oak tree, taking a break. For some reason, Jimmy and John were not getting along quite well. In fact, it looked like they were having some sort of inner fight going on between them. "Something wrong guys?"

"Nothing," Jimmy said quickly. He glared over at John who also shook his head, though a little bit more slowly. "Just tired from traveling."

"Speaking of traveling," John said, getting up, "I got to go."

"Already?" Crystal said surprised at the sudden news.

"Yeah, I need to go somewhere right now. I just remember that I have to do something, but it was nice meeting you Crystal." John pulled out his hand and Crystal shook it. "By the way Jimmy I need to talk to you in private." Jimmy scowled but got up and followed John until Crystal was out of earshot.

"Look, I know that telling you to tell Crystal the truth will not happen," John explained. Jimmy tried to say something but John cut him off. "BUT it doesn't mean I approve of it. I won't tell her because I don't think it'll make you look good after she realized your lie, but I'm warning you. You will regret not telling her." Before Jimmy could say anything, John walked down the road on the east side and waved goodbye at Crystal and Jimmy before taking off.

"What did he want to talk about?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jimmy said gruffly, "Come on, let's go." Crystal frowned at Jimmy's attitude but followed him.

Today was a really strange day, but Jimmy was acting stranger. That's for sure.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, the chapter is kinda weird in my opinion but I hope its understandable. A bit of romance but kinda sucks in my opinion.

John and Jimmy had an argument, but they'll make up later. (That's right **Jarkes.** John will come back later!) I'm also going to put in **Phoenix's** Charity in the next chapter since she didn't appear a lot (Must remember). **writer's block 2000's** OC will appear again in Goldenrod. **Lady of DarkFire's** OCs will appear after Goldenrod. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Jarkes**

Birdo is a guy?! Okay, I defintely need to play Mario. (feels really stupid. lol.) At least it explains the joke a bit. thanks for the review

**Needa Freeda**

Hey, if you want, you could make an OC. Just follow the directions on Chapter one. I look forward to your next reply.

**Lady of DarkFire**

Girls Rock! lol. Blaziken is awesome. Just wish they show him more in the anime. (When May got Blaziken at the very last two episode of Battle Frontier, I was so mad because all I was thinking was 'oh NOW you show Blaziken'.) thanks for the review.

**Grander Man**

Hey, thanks for this review. Okay, Atilla thought that Jimmy was the Pokemon catcher, but in reality its Crystal. That's why Hun was smiling evilly at the end. lol.

**PerlaNemesis**

yay! Thanks for the reivew!

**writer's block 2000**

lol. yeah, Jimmy's ego is bruised up a bit. Wait until they get into Goldenrod, then his ego will be smashed like glass. By the way I managed to contact **grammaguy**! Did he talk to you yet?

**SportyGurl1997**

lol. yeah, I better! thanks for the review

**Dreamedsong**

thanks for the review. However, I haven't recieved an OC yet. Did you send it? Well, take your time. I can wait. (Literally)

...

thanks for all of the reivews. I'll see you in about two-three weeks.

**-JapanDreamer**


	27. Jimmy's New Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Hey guys, sorry this is late. I was sick for the past few days and didn't have time to update as quickly.

Anyways here's the chapter. **Phoenix's** Charity is back and something important happens!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 27:**

"It should be around here," Crystal muttered as she looked at the map on her Pokegear.

"Are we there yet?" Jimmy asked as he dragged his feet against the ground. His head kept nodding and his eyes were heavy with sleep.

"No, and stop asking that question for the hundredth time!" Crystal yelled. She was frustrated at Jimmy's lack of cooperation. It was already nightfall and because Crystal wanted to sleep on a soft bed tonight, she refused to let them camp out.

"But I'm soooo tired," Jimmy whined, "I want to go to bedddd." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"We'll find an inn nearby and sleep there for a while. Just shut up while I try to find one," Crystal snapped as she used her flashlight to shine down the dark road ahead of them. A couple of Hoothoot were on the trees, their red eyes shining brightly in the dark. They immediately scampered when Crystal shined the flashlight close to them.

"Why can't we camp out?" Jimmy asked, "What's wrong with being in the-?"

"Hey! There's a house over there!" Crystal said, excited. Jimmy looked over where Crystal's eyes were and saw a very small cabin with lights still on through the open windows. Crystal ran down the path toward the small house.

"Wait for me!" Jimmy yelled, trying to catch up with Crystal, but because she had the flashlight, Jimmy ended up tripping over some rocks since it was so dark. "Ouch! Crystal!"

"Oops," Crystal said, realizing that Jimmy had fallen down to the ground, "sorry." She shined the light close to Jimmy so that he could walk safely. He continued to grumble as they came toward the small cabin. Without hesitation, Crystal knocked on the door, hoping somebody would answer. In about three minutes, there was a scuffling noise and the unlocking sound of the door. A dark blue hair girl with blue-gray eyes appeared in front of the door, looking very surprised.

"Hello is something wrong?" The girl asked. Jimmy looked at this girl with suspicion. _This girl... she looks so familiar..._

"Charity is that you?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal?!" The girl gasped with amazement. _Charity,_ Jimmy thought, _who is... Wait! That's that maniac Typhlosion girl!_

"How are you doing?" Charity asked Crystal.

"Great," Crystal said excited, "How about you? I thought you were going to be in Olivine City."

"Yeah," Charity explained, "I was. I finished yesterday and I traveled on Pigeot on the way back, but these elders who live here wanted me to help them with their Pokemon eggs. Apparently there is a thief around here, so they want extra protection."

"Thief?" Crystal said worried, "Oh no."

"Don't worry," Charity said quickly, "It's just a precaution. Say, you guys could stay over if you want. I don't think Mira and Greg would mind."

"Really?" Crystal said, relieved, "That's great!"

"Yeah," Charity grinned, "You can help me with some stuff tomorrow if you want."

"Uhhh," Jimmy said, uncertain as to what to say, "Nice to meet you again Charity."

Charity looked over at Jimmy for the first time and had a slight frown on her face when she saw him.

"Oh, it's you."  
"Err, yeah," Jimmy said. There was an awkward silence in the air before Crystal intervened.

"So Charity! Why don't you show us around?"  
"Okay," Charity agreed. She still gave a disdainful look at Jimmy before letting them both into the house. The house was kinda cramp. Many household items were clustered around, leaving very little room for three people to walk around. At the middle of the living room were two old grandparents, wearing traditional Japanese clothing, sitting around the table, drinking hot tea.

The old man was bald and a very long white beard. His eyes seemed to be squinting through his thick glasses, and looked very curiously at the two new company.

"Oh, Charity," the old woman said, "guests?" The grandma's wrinkled eyes seemed to sag from exhaustion. Her gnarly hand clasped and shook both of Crystal's and Jimmy's hands.

"Yes Mina," Charity explained, "They need a place to stay tonight. Is it okay?"  
"Sure," Mina replied, grinning, "I think we have enough room, don't we Greg?" The old man nodded his head slowly. He took out a long pipe from his pocket and began smoking. "Charity will show you where you can sleep and in the morning you can help us around."

"Wait," Crystal interrupted, "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," Charity said, confused, "What is it?" Crystal whispered into Charity's ear, leaving Jimmy out of the picture. Charity's face changed from surprise to disgust to evil happiness as she looked at the bewildered Jimmy.

"Uhh, what are you guys talking about?" Jimmy asked nervously at the two girls.

...

"Well, this sucks," Jimmy groaned, unsurprised as the chilly air blasted past him, giving him the shivers. After the last incident, Crystal refused to let Jimmy sleep in the same room with her. Because of this, Jimmy ended up sleeping outside. Jimmy started to wish he never said that he wanted to camp out. The night was quite chilly and his sleeping bag wasn't giving him enough warmth.

So much for good night sleep, Jimmy thought, sighing as he huddled closer, hoping for some warmth.

...

"Hey, do you think it's really okay to leave him out there?" Charity asked while getting ready for bed. In the small room, there were two separate beds that Charity and Crystal each respectively sleep in.

"I'm sure its fine," Crystal said while brushing her hair, "Besides; he wanted to be outside in the first place."

"I guess," Charity mumbled and didn't say anything else until she noticed something glowing in Crystal's hair, "Say what's that?" Crystal looked at Charity's finger and realized that she was pointing to her head.

"Oh, this," Crystal said, pointing to the flower clip in her hair, "Jimmy gave this to me back in Flora Town. Looks cool huh? I didn't know that flowers can glow in the dark." Charity simply gaped at the clip before giggling.  
"What?" Crystal asked blankly.

"Oh nothing," Charity replied and went to sleep, leaving Crystal puzzled. She shook her head and went to sleep as well.

...

It was two in the morning when Jimmy was awaken by a shuffling noise. He looked around groggily before noticing a strange shadow coming toward the large shed in the back of the cabin. Jimmy watched the figure for a minute as it slip through the unlock door.

_Wait a minute_, Jimmy got up and hurried as quickly and quietly as possible toward the shed. He peeked through the opened door and noticed that the large figure was actually a human. Jimmy took a look inside the room and almost gasped. The shed turned out to be a large facility where rows of Pokemon eggs were held. Different colors of the egg made Jimmy's eyes squint from the multi display. The eggs were all held in a small cylindrical tube.

The large shadow turned his head to and fro, making sure there was no one else in the room, and then quickly grabbed the nearest egg and began stuffing it down the sack. Jimmy froze with fear as he continued to watch the thief continue the same feat again and again.

_A thief!_ Jimmy thought. His first thought was to alert the house but by then it'll already be too late. He'll have to hold the thief off for now and get the stolen eggs back. Jimmy stood quietly at the side of the door and waited patiently for the thief to come back out. After the sack was full, the thief gave a chuckle and hurried back to the door. That's when Jimmy strike. He grabbed the stranger and both of them fell to the ground. The thief was surprised at the movement but managed to recover and tried to push Jimmy away. Without hesitation, Jimmy opened his mouth and bit the thief's wrist.

"AHHHHH!" The thief screamed. He slammed his fist into Jimmy's face. Jimmy felt dazed after the impact and loosened his grip around the thief. Using that time, the stranger ran away, leaving Jimmy half conscious on the ground. However, the thief didn't get far.

"Umbreon use Confuse Ray!" There was a flash of purple and the thief stumbled a bit and walked in a swaying motion.

"Misdreveous! Shadow Ball!" A huge sphere of dark energy slammed toward the person and he immediately collapsed. Jimmy groggily looked up and saw somebody coming toward him. "Jimmy! Are you okay?"  
"Err," Jimmy said, trying to realize what was going on, "I think so."

"This was the thief that kept stealing things!" Charity yelled from the back, "I'm calling the cops!"

"Thank goodness," Crystal sighed, wiping her face. Jimmy could've sworn he saw tears but it must be his imagination because the next moment Crystal's face was full of anger. "What were you doing stupid?!" Jimmy got up into a sitting position, rubbing the spot on the face where the person hit him. He was glad that Crystal didn't kick him because that'll just add up to the pain.

"I saw the guy and I thought I could stop him. Ouch," Jimmy muttered, wincing from the pain, "That hurts."

"No wonder," Crystal said, inspecting Jimmy's face, "It's a small bruise but it should be better by tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Jimmy and Crystal looked around and saw Mina and Greg walking towards them. "You saved us!"

"Oh no, it was nothing," Jimmy said, grinning and blushing at the same time.

_Show off_, Crystal thought as she watched him.

"I don't know how we can thank you!" Mina said happily.

"Ah, no, there's no need," Jimmy tried to explain while laughing. Greg watched Jimmy carefully and went into the room where the Pokemon eggs were.

"Greg," Mina said, "What are you doing?" Greg returned immediately to reveal a yellow with black jagged bolts Pokemon egg.

"Here," Greg said, handing the cylindrical tube to the bewildered Jimmy, "I think you'll take good care of it."

"What?" Crystal said surprised, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Mina said immediately, "This is perfect! Consider it as a thank you gift from us."  
"Oh," Jimmy said, equally surprised as Crystal, "Thanks..."

...

"So they just gave it to him just like that?!"  
"Shh! Charity not so loud!" Jimmy was snoring next to Crystal on the ground. In his arms was the Pokemon egg. "Yeah, although I don't know why they would give such a thing to him."

"I'm just frustrated that we have to sleep in the same room with him." After his heroic deed, Mina insisted that Jimmy slept with the girls despite their protest. Charity managed to drag the thief away and gave him to the police. She was surprised to come back to find Jimmy in the room and demanded the whole story from Crystal who was still wide awake.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Crystal yawned, "All that excitement is over now and I need my sleep."

"Yeah," Charity yawned as well, "night." She turned off the light and both of the girls fell asleep. The night was peaceful unless you count Jimmy's snores.

**Author's Notes**

whew, that was long. Well, nothing much to say except that Crystal and Jimmy will be at Goldenrod City in the next chapter. Lots of characters and Pokemon Contest as well!

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Dreamedsong**

thanks for the review! I'll use your OC when I have a chance. :)

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for the reivew!

**writer's block 2000**

I managed to talk to him a while ago. He can't beta right now, but I think you can still talk to him. It'll just take a while for a reply. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

Well, there was Peach, his Roserade. Don't worry, John will have more Pokemon shown later in the story.

**X-Spark**

actually I really can't remember about your OC... darn it, looks like I have to go digging through the pile again (sigh). Thanks for the review!

**Lady of DarkFire**

Yeah, I wish they show Blaziken more. Kinda wish Ash had Torchic so that Blaziken could be seen more at least. Or better yet, show May on her journey through the Johto (in the anime.)

Oh, you can burn that idiot anytime you want. Just make sure he'll be alive by the next chapter. lol.

**SportyGurl1997**

thanks for the reivew and yes many OCs will appear.

...

Well, that's it for me. Most of the people who have OCs for Pokemon Contest will most likely be in this next competition. REVIEW OR ELSE! LOL

-**JapanDreamer**


	28. Jimmy's Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Turkey doesn't own Pokemon.**

Well, Thanksgiving is coming up for me so I'm still busy. My family is actually going to try to COOK this year. (oh, what fun.)

Anyways enjoy the chapter. I'm on vacation!

**Chapter 28:**

"Come on. Admit it," Jimmy said slyly to Crystal as he finished his twentieth bowl of rice. The sun was shining through the open windows and a nice breeze came in, fluttering the curtains. Crystal and Jimmy found Charity's bed empty and they both decided to hurry up and get ready. Once they finished brushing their teeth and all the other stuff, Jimmy and Crystal hurried to have breakfast. Mina and Greg had left the three trainers' breakfast on the table. According to the note they left behind, Mina and Greg were on their morning stroll.

Jimmy had been holding the Pokemon egg nonstop, never letting it go. Even when they were eating Jimmy had the egg next to him like a protective mother.

"Admit what?" Crystal asked, confused.

"You're jealous," Jimmy declared. Crystal had been eyeing his egg with uncertainty, which is what Jimmy assumed to be jealousy.

"Jealous?! Of what?" Crystal demanded.

"I got a Pokemon egg and you don't!" Jimmy grinned and waved the container containing the egg at Crystal's face, which did not improve her mood. He was obviously looking for a 'congratulations' or 'I wish I was the one who had the egg.' Instead all he got was...

"No, I'm not jealous," Crystal snapped, "I'm more concern for the well-being of that Pokemon than being jealous."

"What?" Jimmy said, frowning, "You don't think I can take care of an egg?"

"Yes," Crystal replied back, "That's exactly what I am th-"

"Morning guys!" Charity called out from the door, "I checked the shed and it looks like that all the eggs are safe." She slammed the door shut and found Crystal and Jimmy bickering as usual. "Honestly," Charity rolled her eyes, "Don't you guys ever stop?"

"No!" Jimmy and Crystal said at the same time.

"She's being unsupportive of me," Jimmy complained.

"Why do you need my support?" Crystal explained angrily, "Its stuff like this that I can't get along with you."

"Well, try to," Charity groaned as she sat down next to the two, "I need to tell Jimmy how to take care of the egg after breakfast. Then you guys can get back on the road. I heard the Pokemon contest in Goldenrod is going to start in a couple of days or something like that."

"What?!" Crystal exclaimed. She started freaking out. "Oh, my goodness, we need to hurry!"

"What's the rush," Jimmy asked dully, "Charity said the contest will start in a couple of days."

"She said it MIGHT," Crystal emphasized, "I want to hurry and register so I'll be able to compete for sure."

"Gosh," Jimmy yawned lazily, "you keep rushing things. Why don't you stop and just smell the roses for once."  
"See, this is why I can't get along with you," Crystal snapped. Before Jimmy could make a retort back, Crystal hurried back in to the room and slammed the door shut, leaving a puzzled Jimmy.

"What's wrong with her?" Jimmy asked Charity. Charity looked at Jimmy like he was, and he is, a stupid idiot.

"You guys are totally opposite in terms of personality," Charity explained slowly, "Because of this; you don't understand how she feels. She's the type of hard working while you're the laid back. Try to understand from her position." Charity continued eating, leaving Jimmy to ponder what she said. "Hurry up and finish eating. I need to teach you how to take care of the egg. Then you need to patch things up with Crystal."  
"Shouldn't that be the other way around," Jimmy said, frowning.  
"The sooner you apologize, the less bickering I have to deal with later on."

...

"Thank you so much for catching the thief," Mina said, as she grasped Crystal's hand.

_Hey, what about me?_ Jimmy glared at Charity, who totally ignored him. Greg hung in the back, watching the two trainers with his intense looking eyes. Charity was standing next to Mina, ready to say her goodbyes as well.

"No problem," Crystal said, smiling, "and thanks for letting us stay over."  
"It was nothing," Mina replied, "Be safe and take good care of that egg, young man."

"Yes, mam!" Jimmy saluted in response. He had strapped the container to his backpack and with it was a list of steps on how to take care of the egg. "Come on Crystal, let's hurry to Goldenrod so you can register!" He hurried down the road, leaving a slightly bewildered Crystal.

"Didn't he just tell me to 'stop and smell the roses?" Crystal whispered to Charity.

"I had a talk with him," Charity explained, "You better hurry or Jimmy will leave you behind."  
"Oh," Crystal looked down the road and saw Jimmy waiting very impatiently, "You're right." She shook Charity's hand. "Thanks so much and I hope to see you again."

"Oh we will," Charity grinned. Crystal smiled and wave goodbye. She hurried down the path to catch up with Jimmy.

"Such nice trainers," Mina declared, "They go so well together. Reminds me of us right Greg?" Greg nodded slowly before he went back into the house.

"What?" Charity exclaimed, wondering if something was wrong with Mina. Those two definitely do NOT go well together.

...

"Yo! What's taking you so long?" Jimmy asked watching Crystal out of breath, "Weren't you the one who kept telling me to hurry up?"

"I know," Crystal gasped for air, "I meant to walk fast not sprint for three miles straight."

"Sheesh, details," Jimmy shook his head, "well, hurry up. I'm going to check and see how close we are." He hurried up the hill, leaving Crystal behind.

"He acts so lazy, yet he has so much energy," Crystal sighed as she continued to walk in a leisurely pace.

"Hurry up! I can see the city from here!"

"All right! Just shut up and let me walk in peace!"

...

"Wow! Haven't been here for a while," Crystal whistle in amazement. The city was bustling with sounds as usual. Hundreds of people wearing expensive clothing were carrying huge shopping bags and wearing expensive jewelry. "So many people and expensive stores."

"What? It's no big deal," Jimmy said dully. He was watching a young lady who was wearing expensive fur cloak, holding a man's arm happily while waving the diamond ring on her hand around. Judging by her happy look, Jimmy guessed that the man had bought it for her. Her smile kinda reminds him of Crystal's.

"Jimmy what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Jimmy looked around and saw Crystal in front of the large Pokemon Contest building.

"Move it. I need to sign up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jimmy sighed, following Crystal.

...

"Okay, you're registered to be in the competition," the young lady said after she finished with the registration. "The competition will start in two days."

"Thank you," Crystal said, sighing with relief.

"Sheesh, we ran all the way over here and it was okay in the end," Jimmy sighed, scratching his head, "you worry too much."

"And you worry too little," Crystal replied back. She tucked her contest pass into her pocket and left the building faster than Jimmy blinked his eye.

"Hey wait up!" Jimmy yelled, running after her, "What's the rush?"  
"Hello, this is a city," Crystal said spreading her arms around as if to show the vast place, "I need to get to a store as fast as possible to buy equipment."

"What? Again?" Jimmy groaned.

"Hey, I have a busy schedule and with the contest coming up, I want to be prepare the next time one of the professors call me to catch a Pokemon." Jimmy sighed until he realized something and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Crystal asked uneasily. When Jimmy has that evil smile, something bad is going to happen.

"This city has everything right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means you can buy something that you owe me..." Crystal realized what Jimmy was saying.

"NO WAY!"

...

"That beauty cost 10.000.000 Pokedollars. I don't think you can buy it." The man from the counter pointed to the bike that Jimmy had his eyes on. The mountain bike was painted with flame colors and the very bike seemed to be glowing. "Perhaps something cheaper..."

"Nope," Jimmy said, shaking his head, "This will do."

"You're kidding me right," Crystal groaned, "your old bike didn't even look like that."

"Nope," Jimmy shook his head, "I want this one. The latest model. Can't get it anywhere else."

"I'm not buying that," Crystal said flatly, "by the time I pay that is the day of my funeral."

"Then I'll follow you till the day you die." Jimmy grinned. Crystal had a horror look on her face at the thought of this... weirdo follow her for the rest of her life, and immediately went to the shop keeper.

"Please don't sell that bike until I get the money. Here's my number and I'll call you for each payment."

"Okay," the man said, eyeing Jimmy with suspicion, "I'll do that."

"Thank you," Crystal said and hurried out of the store. Jimmy made sure she was out of sight before he went up to the shop keeper.

"Please don't sell that bike to her. Give it anyone else."

"What? Hey-" But Jimmy already left, leaving an incredibly confused store clerk now.

_What do these kids want these days?_

...

"Hyper Potion, batteries, Ultra Balls..." Crystal muttered as she checked the list, "I think that's about it." Her arms had loads of paper bags, containing all the materials she listed.

"You could try to stop buying stuff like these," Jimmy said, walking behind Crystal. He wasn't carrying any bags.

"Shut up. I need stuff like this, unlike you." A couple of people were giggling at the sight of Crystal but immediately stopped when Jimmy glared at them. He sighed, wondering why Crystal couldn't just act like any normal girl.

"Why don't you buy something for yourself?"

"I am."

"No, I mean," Jimmy waved to a clothing store right next to him, "Why don't you buy a nice dress or shoes or something." Crystal looked at the direction Jimmy was pointing. On display was a beautiful long blue dress that seemed to glitter like the stars, and a furry winter cloak that seemed to be soft and fuzzy by sight. There was a longing in her eyes but she shook her head.

"I don't have the money to waste on stuff like those." Crystal turned her head away from the shop, leaving Jimmy confused. "Besides, I got to save money to pay that stupid bike of yours."

"Ah, that's right," Jimmy mumbled. For some reason, he's starting to feel really guilty now. "What do you need all the extra money for?" Crystal stopped walking for a moment, causing Jimmy to bump into her.

"Ow!" Crystal faced Jimmy.

"You wouldn't understand," Crystal muttered and then continued walking on.

"Hold on! Of course I'll understand," Jimmy followed her, but she didn't say anything.

_Shoot, did I make her mad?_ Jimmy groaned. _Girls are very mysterious_.

"JIMMYYYYYY!" Jimmy froze. He knew that voice!

"What the-" Crystal looked around and found Jimmy with a horrified expression on his face, and the next thing she knew a girl jumped onto Jimmy's back, sending both of them crashing down.

"Oh Jimmy! I miss you soooo much! How come you never called me?" The girl kissed Jimmy on the check and hugged him tightly around his waist until he was choking to death.

"Get off me!" Jimmy yelled, prying the girl's arms from his waist. "That's the reason why." Crystal observed the girl with great curiosity.

The girl had pink hair that was tied in pigtail style. She was wearing the most bizarre looking clothes Crystal has every seen. The girl had on a white sleeveless dress that went to her knees and long high heel boots to match with it. Her green cat eyes were shining with pure happiness. Her figure was quite slim and almost like a fashion model Crystal has seen in magazines.

"You're no fun," the girl pouted as she got off of Jimmy, who was gasping with relief. The girl finally spotted Crystal and immediately frowned. "Who are you?" The girl's green eyes narrowed at Crystal.  
"Um," Crystal felt uneasy around this 'rude' person, "my name is Crystal." She offered her hand, but the girl kept staring at her. "So who are you?"  
"I'm Mealine. Jimmy's girlfriend."

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, this chapter didn't flow really well. But things are getting more interesting in a suprising, shocking way.

Let's thank the reviewers!

...

**Jarkes**

Well, take your time in thinking about the OC. But I think someone else made an OC with the name of Seth as well... Oh well.

**PerlaNemis**

heheheh, that's a secret.

**writer's block 2000**

Thanks for the review. Cross your fingers for the contest!

**Lady of DarkFire**

heheheh, Jimmy going to tortured....

And I agree with having a show with May as the main character. They did it for Misty, so why not May?

**SportyGurl1997**

run away option?

Okay enough with the evil eyes... lol. thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

okay, thanks. Darren won't need to appear because...?

**grammaguy**

thanks for your second OC. I'll try to remember him in upcoming chapters.

...

Well, don't forget to review and hopefully my house will not be destroyed after this break. lol.

**-JapanDreamer**


	29. Crystal's Jealousy?

**Disclaimer: I'm so lazy that I didn't want to put up a disclaimer. But I did anyways...  
**

Hey guys, how are you? Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters for a while, but I've been busy with all the homework and tests my teachers are putting on me before my winter break.

I put in one OC in this chapter and its **Rubii Naruto Insanity's**. Congrats! I'll have WAY more OCs in the next chapter. I didn't feel like adding anymore after realizing I wrote three pages. (Yup I'm lazy)

Thank you** grammaguy** for editing this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 29:**

"Girlfriend?" Crystal asked, utterly confused.

"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy exploded, shooting a glare at Mealine.

"You're right..." Mealine said thoughtfully. "You're more like 'soon to be husband.'"

"WHAT!?" Jimmy yelled, "When did you get that idea?!" Crystal stared at the two of them. Since when could people get married so early?

"Remember in New Bark Town where we used to live?" Mealine pouted with a puppy dog look in her eyes, "We decided to get marry when we were old enough." She hugged Jimmy again and kissed him. Jimmy felt himself turning red, not from embarrassment, but from rage. Crystal merely stood dumbfounded at the two people.

"We were _five_ back then," Jimmy growled, trying to pry off Mealine's arm, "Since when was our future decided at the preschool age?"

"Come on," Mealine smiled and gigged girlishly, "you use to like me! Remember?"

"When you weren't acting like this!" Jimmy groaned, but Mealine was oblivious to Jimmy's comment. She turned her face toward Crystal and Crystal had to take a step back from the sudden change in expression.

"So why are you talking to my future husband like you're his girlfriend or something?" Mealine glared angrily at the bewildered blue hair girl in front of her. Now that she thought about it, Mealine thought this girl was obviously from a poor background. The girl's outfit was clearly not the latest fashion and she seemed to have no sense in hygiene since her clothes had dirt on them.

"Mealine, we are not getting married and Crystal is not my girlfriend!" Jimmy yelled in frustration. The commotion was enough to turn a few heads.

"Girlfriend?" Crystal asked again blankly, "What gave you that idea?"

"Crystal," Jimmy, bright red in the face, turned toward her, "Look, we're just friends. Nothing else, _right_?"

"Don't lie to me!" Mealine glared at Crystal, trying to face her.

"Whoa! Mealine!" Jimmy grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away, "Leave her alone!"

"Jimmy! Why are you on her side?" Mealine cried, "Why did you leave me?" Crystal sighed as Jimmy tried to calm his 'girlfriend' down. It was obvious that the two of them were attracting a lot more attraction than needed. And the girl's attitude was ticking her off.

"Jimmy, I'm going now," Crystal said, annoyed. "I'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center."

"W-wait! Crystal!" Jimmy yelled as she left the building, "Hold on!" He tried to go after her, explain to her, but the stupid girl pincering his arm would not let go of him.

"Yay! That woman is gone," Mealine did a victory sign, "Let's hang out now!"

"Oh no..." Jimmy groaned.

...

Crystal walked out of the city and into the grass fields that lay just out of the town. It was so nice to get out of that bustling place. She checked her Pokegear to read the messages. Professor Oak had sent her an email the other day, listing about twenty or more Pokemon that he wanted her to catch.

"Okay got it," Crystal nodded, memorizing all of the Pokemon names on the email, "now to work."

Hopefully her job would get her mind off what had happened today. For some reason she felt more irritated than usual.

...

"So how come you never called me?" Mealine pouted, asking again for the tenth time in a row.

"I didn't see a point and I didn't need to you to annoy me every second," Jimmy snapped. Mealine had dragged him to one of those nice French restaurants just next to the department stores. Mealine had (fairly predictably) ordered everything expensive on the menu, but Jimmy didn't have the appetite to eat. He just sucked on his ice cube in his glass of water.

"You know," Mealine frowned, "You could be a little bit nicer."

"I would," Jimmy replied back, "If you weren't so rude to Crystal."

"I have the right to act so." Mealine pouted and turned away when Jimmy's smile didn't appear. She remembered back then when Jimmy was the easy going kid that she always had a crush on. He'd always let her tag around with his friends, but ever since he was ready to get his first Pokemon, Jimmy had been ignoring her and even pushed her away. In the end, he even ran off without letting anybody know that he was leaving.

It was very selfish of him to do so now that Mealine thought about it. She thought that maybe Jimmy was going to train a bit and come back later so that they could journey together, but when that had obviously turned out to be false, she decided to travel around and find Jimmy herself. She was so happy to see him again... until she'd seen him with another girl...

"Jimmy, I-" Mealine turned around and saw that Jimmy, unsurprisingly, disappeared. "Darn it! Why does he always try to leave?" Mealine sighed in frustration. Jimmy always acted like this. Mealine fumbled in her wallet and took out the money to pay the bill before hurrying off to find the love of her life. This time to settle things once and for all.

…

"Professor Oak, I got all of the Pokemon you requested," Crystal said, as she deposited the last Pokeball into the transporter at the Pokemon Center. She was talking on the phone while speaking to Professor Oak in the screen in front of her.

"Thank you, Crystal," Oak said in relief. "Hmm. You got all of them faster than I would've thought though. You should take things a little bit easier."

"Well, I usually like to get the job done fast, and I have a Pokemon Contest I want to enter later." Crystal shrugged. " By the way, can you send the same amount of money to them again?"

"Sure Crystal," the professor nodded, "I'll do that. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"No problem. Bye." Crystal hanged up the phone and Professor Oak's face disappeared from the screen. She went up to Nurse Joy to receive her healed Pokemon.

"Okay now that that's done," Crystal muttered as she placed her Pokeballs back into her backpack. She was going to walk back out of the door when she got hit full in the face by somebody.

"Ouch!" Crystal grimaced at the pain in her head and saw a tall 23 year old guy towering over her. He was almost six feet and had a black goatee which matched the color of his hair. He had on a black shirt over a brown jacket and was wearing blue jeans. His gray eyes were hardened with anger as his long fingers rubbed the bruise on his chin.

"Be careful next time," the guy growled icily before walking toward Nurse Joy.

"Sorry," Crystal muttered before walking out of the door. What a rude guy. She looked around the bustling place and sighed. She really wanted to find Ana, who'd competed with her in the Pokemon Contest last time, again so that way they could share their latest news.

"Crystal!" Crystal whipped her head around and saw the person she didn't want to see right now. She quickly walked toward the opposite direction. "Crystal wait!" Jimmy tried to catch up with Crystal but she was immediately swallowed into the crowd of people. "Man, she ran off." Jimmy sighed in frustration and noticed the Pokemon Center right next to him. "Guess I'll heal my Pokemon first before I find her."

Jimmy walked into the Pokemon Center and checked around the place, making sure Mealine wasn't around. Suddenly, the same guy came next to Jimmy, towering over him.

"Will you move?" the guy asked rudely. "You're blocking the door."

"Why should I?" Jimmy growled. Even though he knew it was best not to get into a fight, Jimmy wasn't in a good mood to care.

"Cuz' I need to get out," the person snapped.

"Well, ask more politely next time," Jimmy snapped back before moving away from the door.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Jimmy turned around and saw the guy, clearly furious. The room was falling silent as the crowd watch the two trainers stare menacingly at each other.

"Maybe," Jimmy muttered before he left, but the guy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

"Come on then."

**Author's Notes**

Well that ending sucked. lol. More info on the OC in the next chapter.

I already hate Mealine and am thinking of many ways to suppress my anger... grrrrrrr

For those who are waiting for the** DP story**, I'm posting it soon, close to the 'winter holidays.' It is going to be a special chapter just right for the season (I think...)

Anyways, now to thank my reviewers. (more people reviewed. YAY!)

...

**grammaguy**

thanks for the review and for betaing. I look forward working with you again. lol.

**Jarkes**

hahahaha, things aren't going too great huh?

yeah, I remember the Pokemon Chronicles. I wish they actually do shows with hundreds of episodes that focus on other or new characters more and their story. I'm tired of seeing Ash take all of the spotlight.

I never watched Transformers. Heard it was good though. Maybe during the holidays, I'll rent it. Along with Dark Knight. hahahaha.

**writer's block 2000**

... the world is full of idiots (looks at Jimmy for reference...) Glad this chapter made you feel better. Call **grammaguy** now since he can help beta. thanks for the review.

**Lady of DarkFire**

Yes, lets burn her together. lol. I never like characters like Mealine, but I put her in there so I could compare two possible candidates for Jimmy. An idiot or cool person...

Yes a show with May as the main character and her journey through Johto. We'll get people to petition and soon we'll all be able to watch it on TV. hahaha. thanks for the review.

**Rubii Naruto's Insanity**

Yay! Thanks for the review. I know your OC sounds kinda mean, but that's what you said in your review, so I wrote what I know about mean people... He'll turn up nicer later.

**aqua-dragon28**

thank you for the review.

**SportyGurl1997**

hahaha, sorry for the late update. thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

haha, Crystal is too innocent in terms of love to realize that this girl is challenging her. Maybe after the next chapter, Crystal will start to figure things out...

**BlackShadowKnight**

Hey, I'm glad you like this story too. (Did you read the **DP **story yet?) I look forward to that OC of yours. Thank you for the review.

**Afsana25333**

thank you for the OC. I'm glad that you like this story. Thanks for the review.

**Lunar Latias**

thanks for the review!

...

yay! more and more people are reviewing. I'm so happy.

Please continue to review and I look forward to hear replies from you.

**-JapanDreamer  
**


	30. Couple of Angry Words

**Disclaimer: So, as you can tell by the invisible graph I have provided, I can't own Pokemon.**

hey guys! Once again, I'm late in updating. (sigh) Hopefully, I'll improve as soon as I don't have so much freaking exams...

Once **grammaguy** has the updated version, I'll post it up.

anyways enjoy the chapter!** Rubii's** OC is back and we'll have more characters pop up.

enjoy!

**Chapter 30:**

Crystal walked down the street, completely depressed. After running away from Jimmy, she became more lost than before. Now she had no idea where she was. The Pokegear only showed that she was in Goldenrod, not where.

"There's got to be a map around here," Crystal muttered as she looked for a tourist store. Hopefully, somebody around here sold maps of the town. As she continued to walk, Crystal noticed the large radio tower that seemed to overlook the entire city.

"Wow," Crystal whistle with amazement, "That's one big tower. Wonder if someone in there could give me directions...?"

"Crys! Crystal!" Crystal turned around and much to her surprise saw that the person who called her name was a very dear friend. Ana came down the street; her wild hair flew in the wind. She was carrying many packages like Crystal did and seemed to look fluster as if she just ran quite a long way down the street.

"Ana! I'm so glad I found you! These streets are so confusing!" Crystal beamed with happiness. Ana laughed and she dropped her packages to give Crystal a hug.

"Well," Ana smiled, "it's been a while. How are you holding up with that guy?"

"Jimmy?" Crystal said, "Still annoying and a jerk. Today I met his girlfriend who is exactly like him."

"Girlfriend?" Ana gaped at this new piece of information, "He has a girlfriend but he is still following you?!"

"Yeah, I know," Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders, "Weird huh?" Crystal explained how she met Mealine in one of the department stores. Ana shuddered as Crystal finished her story.

"I sincerely hope I don't meet her then..." Ana mumbled. But as luck would have it...

"Blue Pigtail Boyfriend Stealer!"

"Better run for it," Crystal groaned as she saw the second person she didn't want to see. Mealine seemed to look a little rattled by the sheer amount of the crowd. Her pink hair seemed to be sticking out of place and her silver clothes were a bit muddy.

"Where's Jimmy?" Mealine snared and looked around as if to see Jimmy hiding nearby.

"Uh, I don't know," Crystal shrugged as Mealine glared at a trashcan, "Last time I saw him by himself was a couple of minutes ago at the Pokemon Center. Why? You lost him?" Mealine glared at Crystal's question and then glared at Ana, who in return, glared back. This girl was so rude that even Ana couldn't help but to show her disgust.

"I didn't lose him," Mealine said snobbishly, "Thanks for telling me where he is." She was about to walk off when she noticed something on Crystal's hair.

"Cute flower," Mealine said, "You bought it?" Crystal was confused at Mealine's comment until Crystal saw Mealine pointing to the top of her head.

"This?" Crystal pointed to her hair, "No, Jimmy gave that to me." Crystal immediately regretted saying this because Mealine's eyes seemed to burn hot enough to take down a forest, but then her eyes grew sad and Crystal could've sworn she saw a tear or two as Mealine ran off.

"Hey, Jimmy gave that to you?" Ana said surprised, oblivious at Mealine. Now that she noticed Crystal's hair, the beautiful flower seemed to stand out more in beauty. It goes well with Crystal's hair.

"Yeah, really weird if you ask me," Crystal replied shrugging, "Say, it glows in the dark! Wanna see?" Ana smiled uneasily at Crystal lack of understanding of what the flower meant when given by a guy.

"Sure," Ana shrugged, "But listen, can you follow me for a sec? There is a group of other coordinators who are competing that I just met. I would really like you to meet them."

"Really?" Crystal grinned, "Finally I can hang out with people who are saner."

Ana laughed. "Well, with Jimmy around, I'm not surprise you look so relief."

...

Jimmy rubbed his check where he had gotten a bruise. He already gotten punch by this guy and now it seems like this person wanted to fight some more. A crowd was already surrounding them, looking like hungry dogs.

"What's the matter," the guy growled confidently, "Too weak?" Jimmy sighed as he got up. He could feel his own anger bubbling. The exact same feeling like in Violet City. Old habits died hard. The guy slammed his fist toward Jimmy again, only this time, Jimmy disappeared.

"What the-" the man exclaimed and saw Jimmy was standing behind him... with the man's wallet in his hand. The crowd gasped at Jimmy's speed and jumping ability. Jimmy obviously fit into the profile of a thief.

"You're Akira Sakae?" Jimmy said surprised as he read the license, "Whew, you really need to shave in this picture." Akira's rage bubbled.

"You! Give me back my money!" Jimmy threw the wallet at Akira's face and took something out of his backpack. Akira caught the wallet and realized Jimmy had summoned his Pokemon already. Quilava, Aipom, and Beedrill were all in front of Jimmy who in his hand was the Pokemon egg. Jimmy checked to make sure the container wasn't cracked and the egg was still safe. Once he confirmed that everything was all right, Jimmy faced Akira.

"Instead of this silly charade of fighting," Jimmy grinned, "let finish this with a battle..." Akira's puzzlement turned to an evil grin.

"You're going to lose." Akira took out three Pokeballs, revealing a Crobat, Machamp, and Viluplume. "Let's go."

...

"Jerald! I found him!" Dean yelled panting. Dean climbed into the limo where Jerald was sitting in, sipping on some ice drink. His eyes turned into excitement at Dean's words.

"Where?" Jerald asked excitedly.

"He's battling some guy in front of the Pokemon Center."

"Perfect," Jerald smiled. _Time for revenge_.

**Author's Notes**

We're going to have A LOT of characters in the next chapter.

this should be a lot of fun.

Jerald is Back! see I told you he's coming back. hopefully Jimmy won't die. yet. lol.

now to thank my reviewers.

...

**X-Spark**

thanks for the review. Your OC might show up in the next chapter. Good luck!

**PerlaNemesis**

yeah, I want May's Johto Journey! I want to know how her Bulbasaur evolve! And how she did in contests! WAHHHHHH! Okay, sorry about that, thanks for the review!

**Jarkes**

well to answer your question in DP. I don't anywhere else where you can read Pokemon special except mangafox and onemanga. I bought the manga in a Japanese store, so the words are in Japanese... I can read it by myself but barely, well serebii helped as well... I'm waiting for vol. 30 though, that's the series I want to read SO badly.

Yes, Quilava was that Pokemon and yes, Mealine was that girl.

I dunno when your OC will show up again. I need to concentrate on the ones I haven't got to yet first. Hopefully he'll show up when Team Rocket comes back...

**writer's block 2000**

yes, us teens have it so hard these days. well, Ana appeared again! yay! I wonder what's in store for her? lol. thanks for the review.

**Rubii Naruto's Insanity**

We learned your OC's name! Yay! lol. Yeah, i added fighting in this chapter. Why not? Some people can't blow off steam with just Pokemon. lol. thanks for the review.

**Lunar Latias**

Yeah, Jimmy is a bad boy. lol. he'll grow up later. thanks for the review.

**SportyGurl1997**

hahaha, I wish I could still write as much as before (two stories per week!). sigh, homework. can't live without it. lol. thanks for the review.

**BlackShadowKnight**

Well, it is heartwarming to see jealousy in the air. thanks for the review.

Well, take your time reading **DP**. Most of the people like it, so I assume its good. lol.

**Lady of DarkFire**

woah! lots of email?! You must be loved by many people. :D

yeah, I'll get my Shiftry and convince him to give me some wood and we can start a bonefire. thanks for the review.

...

Well, more fighting in the next chapter. Let's see how far we'll go!

see ya!

**-JapanDreamer  
**


	31. Evolving!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Well, happy new year! I assume you guys had a wonderful time.

Anyways, I got school tomorrow. T.T

So, yeah, I'm just happy. lol.

All right, like I said in the last chapter, I have a bunch of OCs in here. **Rubii's, SportyGurl's,** **K.I.A Kal, writer's block's, and Afsana25333**

This chapter is really long. about 5 pages. so you better like it.

Enjoy guys!

**Chapter 31**:

"Crobat Wing Attack!" The large purple bat's four wings glowed white and dived down at Jimmy's Aipom.

"Aipom Swift!" The small purple monkey sent out a shower of stars at Crobat's face. Crobat had no choice but to defend itself with wings. It stumbled back into the air, away from Aipom's attacks.

"Not so confident anymore huh?" Jimmy grinned. Akira frowned in anger. This kid was pushing his limit.

"Crobat Supersonic!" Crobat's mouth immediately emit a large, continuous wavelength which hit Aipom. Immediately the Pokemon's eyes were swirling as it tried to stay in the standing position.

"Aipom!" Jimmy yelled, "No! Focus Punch now!" Aipom shook its head as if it was trying to figure out what to do, but nothing happened.

"Not so tough are you?" Akira grinned, "Crobat! Use Air Slash!" Crobat swooped down and slashed its wings like swords on Aipom. Aipom was already battered up and obviously close to fainting. Akira smiled smugly. This battle was his.

"Crobat! Poison Fang!" Crobat swooped down once more to finish the attack. Its fang was dripping with purple acid.

"Concentrate Aipom!" Jimmy yelled desperately. Aipom shook its head once again and finally, it was out of its confusion state, "Hurry up and use Shock Wave!"

"What the?!" Akira gasped. Aipom summoned a circle of crackling yellow electricity and shot it straight toward the bat. "Crobat doge!" Crobat tried to fly farther away from the attack, but the electric power was traveling faster and the poor bat feel to the ground, unconscious.

"Well," Jimmy grinned goofily, "Looks like I win this battle." Akira gnashed his teeth with frustration but returned his Pokemon into its Pokeball.

"Pretty unusual to have an Aipom learn Shock Wave."  
"Oh," Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "I taught it to Aipom after I realize the disadvantage I have with water and flying types."

"Pretty smart," Akira grinned, "But don't expect techniques like those will let you win. Go Viluplume!" The puple Pokemon with a giant red flower as its hat came charging toward Aipom. It was obvious at Aipom's state who was the clear winner.

"Aipom return!" Jimmy sent Aipom back to its Pokeball. He pointed to Beedrill who was next to him. "Go Beedrill!" The bug Pokemon zoomed out onto the battle field flying to and fro.

"Why send out Beedrill?" Akira asked, "Quilava is a better choice."  
"Vileplume is known for the spores it can release," Jimmy shrugged, "I think flying is the best choice I got. Beedrill Toxic Spikes!" Beedrill sent out a shower of purple looking spikes that landed very close to Vileplume.

"Tricky," Akira grinned, "But I think Vileplume can handle this. Use Sunny Day and Stun Spore!"

"Beedrill! Fly up as high as you can!" Beedrill flew as high as possible to avoid the orange haze of powder. Such a height, even Vileplume can't reach. The sun shone more brightly than before thanks to Vileplume's attack.

"Use Pin Missle!" Beedrill shot a shower of short white thin looking sticks and aimed it at Vilepum's red flower.

"Tough," Akira sighed, "Guess we'll go for the usual method. Vileplume Sweet Scent!" Vileplume summoned pink powder this time and soon Beedrill had this dreamy look on its face as it slowly flew closer to the powder.

"Beedrill! Stop!" Jimmy yelled.

"Use Solarbeam now!" Vileplume immediately suck up sunlight and very quickly shot a highly condensed white light at the Beedrill. The Pokemon got hit full in the face and fell to the ground unconscious.

"No Beedrill!" But the Pokemon was unconscious, unable to continue.

"Well, looks like I win despite the odds," Akira grinned, "let me finish the next fight shall we? Go Machamp!" The strong four armed Pokemon came rumbling out, looking ready for a fight. The Pokemon immediately winced after its felt the effect of the poison of the Toxic Spikes. Jimmy knew that the only Pokemon he can send out now is his fire Pokemon.

"Quilava you're up!" The four legged creature came up and despite the height difference, glared at his opponent with determination.

"Machamp! Rock Tomb!" Quilava was suddenly trapped in a large maze of giant rocks. The fire Pokemon tried to dodge but ended up injuring himself.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Jimmy yelled. Quilava's whole body was covered with fire and as best as he could charge toward the large Pokemon.

"Dig!" Machamp grinned and immediately dig to avoid the attack. Quilava missed his opponent and at the same time got punch four times in the body when Machamp came up from the ground. Quilava weakly got up as the large Pokemon was ready to hit again.

"Quilava!" Jimmy yelled.

"Seriously," Akira sighed, "Your Quilava was built for speed, not power. Even though he is poisoned, Machamp stopped your Pokemon's ace power so you might as well give up."

"Forget it!" Jimmy yelled, determination in his eyes, "If its strength that's the difference then Quilava just needs to get more power."

Quilava's body started to twitch at the word 'power' and immediately its body started to glow.

"What the-" Akira gaped as the glow consuming Quilava grew larger and larger, almost the same height as Machamp.

"Quilava?" Jimmy asked surprised. But it wasn't Quilava. A large Typhloshion appeared. The wounds it received were healed and it seemed to be angrier than before. Roaring its back shot up flames and charged toward Machamp. The muscle Pokemon was surprised at the sudden charge. Both of the Pokemon were locked into a power fight.

Jimmy looked surprise at his sudden good fortune and smiled. "Now things are becoming interesting."

...

"Quickly come inside!" Ana pulled Crystal's hand into the Pokemon Contest Dome. Ana lead the way, going to the contest stage itself. Crystal was amazed at the size of the large room. The red sofa like seats seemed to stretch for miles long. There was a large TV over the entire stage to allow audience in the back see the performance. The lights on the ceiling were shining brightly onto the stage, spreading glittery lights in the air. Crystal noticed quite a few people on stage with their Pokemon, practicing their own routine.

On the left of the stage, a long busy red hair, 13 year old trainer with one blue eye and one gray eye was training a Vulpix; his Marshtomp was next to him snoring and looking very bored.

"Vulpix use Flame Thrower!" The fire fox did a cartwheel and managed to do a huge circular loop of fire, but when the trainer ordered a Will-o-Wisp, the fire Vulpix was summoning went out of control and the trainer ended up burning a part of his jacket over his buttoned down shirt and his jeans. "AHHH!" His Marshtomp, snoring, let out a jet of water to stop the fire from spreading. The guy sighed at the failed appeal and ordered Vulpix, who looked miserable, to try again. "Practice makes perfect! Try to use less fire!"

A ten year old girl with brown braided hair and blue eyes was teaching a Bayleef with her Glaceon next to her.

"Bayleef! Energy Ball and Petal Dance!" The grass type Pokemon sent out a large green ball into the air which was crackling with power, and then it summoned large petals into a thin line that spiral upward. The large green ball shot up into the air and pink petals surrounded it. The girl observed the appeal look for a moment and then turned to her Glaceon. "Glaceon use Shadow Ball and then Ice Shard!"

The blue fox Pokemon sent out a large black energy ball into the air like Bayleef did; only this time it sent out several ice-looking daggers as well and punctured the energy ball. It caused a small explosion, like muffled fireworks, and the stage was filled with small pieces of ice, falling down like snow, along with black glitter. She observed this appeal as well and seemed to be deciding which one looked better.

Another girl, about 14 years old, with chocolate brown hair that matches her eyes was brushing her Milotic, who had its head held up high as if it was proud of itself. The girl was wearing a purple tank top under a jean jacket. She had black boots and a denim skirt to go with it. She had a diamond earring on her left ear and a pearl earring on her right. Her opal necklace glowed brightly under the light.

"Milotic focus!" The girl said after finish brushing Miltoic's creamy skin. "Okay, let's practice again! Water Pulse and Twister!" Milotic sighed and summoned a large water tornado from the two attacks. The twister was very powerful and Miltoic was in the center of the appeal. "Finish it with Ice Beam and Iron Tail!" Milotic froze the appealing move and revealed a large yet delicate well defined ice twister. Then in one second, Milotic broke the beautiful sculpture with its large tail. Milotic shown both power and beauty all in one appeal.

Crystal stared at amazement at the three coordinators. They were dedicated and hard working. Although the contest is in two days, all three of them looked as thouh they were working for an entire week. "Hey guys!" Ana yelled from the back. The three trainers stopped what they were doing and noticed Ana. They smiled and waved back before sending their Pokemon back into their Pokeball.

"Ana!" the boy yelled, "did you buy our lunch!"

"Yup!" Ana grinned, showing the large plastic bag in her arm, "I even got a special discount on the drinks!"  
"Awesome!" The girl with the Bayleef and Glaceon exclaimed. The three hurried toward Ana and each grabbed a huge pack of sandwiches from inside along with a drink of their choice. All three of them sat down in the seats provided for the audience before devouring their meal hungrily.

"Say," the girl with the Milotic said, after they got their food, "Who are you?" The other two coordinators turned around and noticed for the first time, Crystal. Crystal felt awkward as the three pair of eyes stared at her. The boy, Crystal noticed, looked embarrassed and seemed to be hiding behind the two girls.

"This is my friend," Ana grinned, "her name is Crystal."

"Crystal?" The girl, with the Bayleef, said through a stuffed mouth of sandwich, "Please to meet you. I'm Kina."

"Hi, I'm Krystee," the other girl said, "And the guy behind me is Carmine." The guy from the back nodded toward Crystal before continuing his sandwich.

"Guess what?" Ana said grinning, "Crystal is also a coordinator." That perked up the interest of the others.

"Really?!" Kina said excitedly, "That's awesome! How many ribbons do you have?"

"One," Crystal said, embarrassed, "I just started."  
"Awesome," Krystee said, "Not a big deal. Carmine has only one too." Carmine glared at Kymberly.

"Hey," he said, "I've got a ribbon but I don't see you with any."  
"Well, after this contest I will," Krystee grinned, "Then we'll be tied."  
"Guys, stop it!" Kina said, "We all want to win, but bragging isn't going to help."

"Hey," Carmine asked Ana, ignoring what Kina said, "I'm hungry. Are there anymore sandwiches Ana?"  
"Sorry," Ana said, rummaging through the bag, "If you want I'll get some more, but you'll have to pay."

"Shucks," Carmine sighed, "Oh, well. Guess I'll go ahead and practice some more. You wanna join us Crystal."

"Sure!" Crystal smiled. Kina and Krystee gathered their trash and threw it into the recycling bin.

"We're going to get more sandwiches! You can practice a bit Ana." Both of them said before they left the room.

"Thanks guys," Ana hollered back. Crystal sighed in relief. These were type of people who she liked hanging out with. Good thing Jimmy wasn't here.

**Author's Notes**

ARGH! Once again, I can't end the chapter as I want it too.

Well, like I said, this chapter is extremely long since I got caught up with the descriptions.

all right! time to thank my reviewers!

...

**Lunar Latias**

thanks for the review. :D

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

lol. yeah, Mealine is fighting a losing battle. hopefully Jimmy isn't. thanks for reviewing.

**X-Spark**

err, because you want your OC to appear after Jimmy's battle, your oc isn't here. oh well, maybe next chapter. thanks for the review.

**dark5523**

err, no. I have never played Shiny Gold before.

Also about your OC, how do you want him to appear in the story? unless you want him to appear the same way as in Diamond Pearl story?

oh well. Thanks for the OC and review.

**writer's block 2000**

lol. the suspense was literally killing you huh? thanks for the review!

...

okay, school tomorrow (death is coming...) So updates will now and forever be slow still.

please review!

**-JapanDreamer  
**


	32. Victory Dance

**Disclaimer: I have caught the "I do not own Pokemon" virus.**

Hey guys! How are you? Me? For those who haven't read **DP**. I was super sick the entire week. Turns out my sore throat turned into an even worse fever, then muscle pains, then everybody in school was sick and it was like a coughing competition, and etc.

Basically, I felt like a zombie with a runnning nose when I went to school.

Anyways, I didn't have a lot of time to work on this chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one. I promise.

New OC, but I won't tell whose it is yet.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 32:**

"Typlosion! Flame Thrower!"

"Machamp! Revenge!" After taking a huge blast of fire, Machamp immediately slammed its four fists toward Typlosion. Both Pokemon were obviously in a weakened state but not showing any signs of giving up yet.

Jimmy calculated the situation. It was impossible to continue the battle longer than usual. An attack with devastating power needed to be used as soon as possible.

"This isn't over," Akira yelled, thinking of the same thing as well, "Cross Chop!"  
"Typhlosion! Doge now!" Jimmy yelled. The best move should be to move away from the attack and counter it. However, Typhlosion didn't listen to Jimmy and continued to stand its ground while the muscle Pokemon came closer. "Typhlosion! Move!"

Typhlosion drew a long breath. Its back erupted in flames and the ground started to shake and tremble. Machamp falter on its attack as liquid lava spew out of the cracks from the ground. Suddenly, like a balloon exploding from having too much air inside, the ground blasted out fiery molten rock. The crowd screamed as the destruction continued.

"What the-" Akira gasped at the attack, "That's... Eruption!"

"Awesome!" Jimmy grinned, watching Machamp wince in pain from the attack. Jimmy couldn't believe his luck at all. "Typhlosion use Quick Attack now!" Typhlosion immediately disappeared from sight and before Akira could figure out where the fire Pokemon went, it reappeared right in front of Machamp and slammed it to the ground. Machamp fainted immediately. "That's two wins and one loss. Guess that means I'm the champion of this battle."

Akira glared at Jimmy for a moment before returning Machamp. "Yeah, guess that makes you the winner, but don't act cocky just because you won." That was already too late. Jimmy and his Typhlosion were already doing some kind of strange victory dance that required both Jimmy and Typhlosion to link arms and do some strange square country dance style.

"I won, I won, I won, I won!" Typhlosion was as tall as Jimmy and even the arrogant look on its face looked exactly like Jimmy's. Akira sighed. Reasoning with an idiot is impossible, let alone talk. The best thing to do now was to go back to the Pokemon Center and heal his Pokemon. Despite the fact that his strong Pokemon lost, he was more concern healing rather than scolding.

"See you shorty," Akira mumbled before he headed into the center.

"Yeah! Let's battle again sometime soon!" Jimmy grinned. Today was a good day. Wait till Crystal hears about this.

Crystal... AH SHOOT! Jimmy realized that he totally forgot about her. Now he has to start from scratch to find her. Jimmy returned his Typhlosion and immediately felt all of his adrenaline leave him. He collapse and slid against the wall. He sighed with relief.

"Hey you!" Jimmy turned around and saw a large shadow looming over him. He couldn't make out a face, though he was able to see a pair of amber brown eyes looking at him.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked. The shadow bent over to look at Jimmy's scorched clothes and sooty face.

"You're in a pretty bad mess."

"So?" Jimmy asked, feeling annoyed of this stranger. The stranger stared a couple of minutes at Jimmy's tired face.

WHAM! Without a warning, the shadow slammed its fist against Jimmy's head and he immediately went unconscious.

"Opps, I think I hit him too hard." The shadow bit its nails in frustration and then without a single hesitation it lifted up Jimmy's unconscious body. "He's pretty heavy."

A Meowth appeared next to the shadow and shook its head. It was obvious that it thought the shadow's method was too violent. "What?" the shadow said, "It's easier to carry him then to drag him."

The unknown figure and its Meowth walked down the street, leaving a couple of surprised people on the street.

**Author's Notes**

Allright! We got more violence. Anyways,

Now to thank the reviewers.

...

**PerlaNemesis**

hahaha, thanks for the review. All of my teachers are like "Congrats on surviving the finals, now we're going to have ten tests next week." (faints). lol.

**Jarkes**

oh, thanks for telling me what Shiny Gold is. Sounds like a good idea for a game. They have FireRed and LeafGreen so why not a Gold and Silver and Crystal as well?

**X-Spark**

hey **Spark**. Just a question, "Are you still reviewing?" Haven't heard from you from** DP**. Bet you're real happy about this chapter. thanks for the review.

**dark5523**

Err, I don't really have time to play games online. I usually do this kind of thing during the summer when I have time. Yeah, its not too late to fix your OC. As long as he hasn't shown up yet, you can fix him as much as you want. thanks for the review.

**Lunar Latias**

thanks for the review. See you in the next chapter.

**writer's block 2000**

lol. everybody is dead once school comes around. I had to hit my head against the wall to remind me that this isn't a dream.

**SportyGurl1997**

thanks for the review!

**Lady of DarkFire**

Don't worry about not reviewing. its not a big deal. I only get worry but that's about it. thanks for the review.

**Luda59**

awwww, thanks for reviewing.

**BlackShadowKnight**

thanks for the compliment and review.

...

thanks for the reviews. see ya next time.

**-JapanDreamer**


	33. So Now There's More Trouble

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not own by me, or him, or her, or that guy over there, and that lady over there.**

Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter.

Okay now to reveal the OC and it belongs to... **X-Spark**! Congrats.

Anyway, this chapter is progressive so no fighting or stuff. I realized that there are several errors (misspelled) words in the chapter. Just bear with it.

Still good though, I hope. Enjoy!

**Chapter 33:**

"Man, I'm beat," Carmine sighed as he looked at the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already late afternoon and the entire group looked beat. Each of them was working on their contest moves and even gave each other pointers along the way. Kina returned her Bayleef and Glaceon; Krystee took Milotic's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon. Crystal and Ana returned their Feraligator and Blaziken respectively back into each of their Pokeball.

Kina yawned as she jumped off the stage. "Well, I'm going to go take a walk. I need a break. I think I'll go to that shopping store next to the Pokemon Center. You guys want to come?" Ana shook her head.

"Sorry, I need to go make a phone call. It might take a while."

Carmine shrugged his shoulders and was about to say something until Krystee interrupted him.

"Sure Kymberly! In fact, Carmine can come with us and carry our stuff!"

"What?!" Carmine exclaimed, "I'm not your servant! Besides I'm not going if you ar-" But Krystee dragged Carmine off the stage as well. Kina almost chuckled at the sight and turned to Crystal for her answer. Crystal sighed and also shook her head.

"Sorry, Kina, I'm busy as well," Crystal explained, "I got to find someone."  
"Really? Who?" Kina asked curiously. Before Crystal could say anything, Ana interrupted slyly.

"Its Jimmy isn't it?" Ana grinned at Crystal's embarrassed face. Krystee and Kina suddenly became interested at the sound of the name. Carmine looked mildly surprise before he went back to his normal bored looking face.

"Jimmy?! A guy?" Krystee said amazed, "Wow, you got a boyfriend already?"

"No, he's not a friend, just an annoying guy," Crystal shook her head, trying to figure out why people keep say that as if it was a new piece of gossip to spread, "he is just an annoying brat that needs to be taken care of 24/7."

"Ahhhhh," Krystee grinned catlike before dragging Kina and Carmine, "I look forward to meeting him later! Let's go Kina!"

"Krystee, you might want to let go of Carmine. You're killing him."

"Yeah! Let go of me! Ah! Don't drag me down the stairs!"

The door slammed shut, and Ana and Crystal were left alone in the Pokemon Contest.

"Well, that was interesting," Ana stretched her arms into the air, "I got to go. Need to make that phone call. The sooner the better. I keep in touch with you. Just remember not to turn insane when you're around Jimmy." Crystal gave a weak smile. At the rate she's been spending with that overgrown brat, that is what will exactly happen.

Now that she thought about it, Crystal wondered where Jimmy was.

...

"Ouchhhhhhh," Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his head. He was lying on his back on a sofa. It took a while for him to gather his bearings and slowly got up. Jimmy looked around and found himself back in the Pokemon Center. He touched the aching pain in his head and noticed that a long bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Oh, you're awake. I got your Pokemon healed." Jimmy turned around and noticed that same pair of gray eyes looking at him. The eyes belonged to a girl whose long legs made her look taller than most average girls. In her arms were his Pokeballs.

The girl had on a red mini skirt and a black button shirt with its collar flipped out. Her long, silky brown hair went down to her shoulder. On her head was a white-gray floppy bucket hat with the Pokeball symbol on it that covered most of her face. The brown eyes gleamed through the shadow that the hat cast on her face. Next to her was a Meowth, who was licking its paw.

Jimmy stared gapingly at the girl, wondering who in the world she is. The girl had a mischievous and goofy attitude and seemed to find it amusing the way Jimmy stared at her.

"You snore pretty loud for a kid," the girl said in a joking sort of way, "And you're pretty heavy to carry. I suggest that you start eating one of those non-carb drinks or else you'll end up too fat for your girlfriend." That comment brought Jimmy back to reality.

"Hey," Jimmy snapped, "Is this how you talk to people all the time?"

"Usually," the girl shrugged and put her hands behind her head, "I usually annoy people just for the fun of it. You should try it, it's very entertaining."  
"Yes, I know." Jimmy grumbled, "What do you want? I've never seen you before, so unless you have something very important to say..." The girl stared at him for a moment before continuing, a little bit more serious.

"Since I guess introduction should be introduced first. My name is Jean Wood. I'm a trainer, just like you and I saw you battle just a while ago." Jimmy grinned. Oh, she wants to praise him.

"Well the battle was nothing," Jimmy grinned, "If you want, I can give you a couple of pointers." Jean stared at Jimmy as if he was an idiot, which he is by the way.

"Uh, no," Jean said, "I just want to remark that even though you won the battle, you did pretty bad to win." Jimmy stared at her like she was the idiot.

"So? I won. All the events in between doesn't count." Jean rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, if you fought with six Pokemon, you wouldn't have won. Besides, you lack technique. All you think about is power."

"That's what battling is about. Power," Jimmy said, "Typhlosion needed power in order to beat that Machamp, so that's why he won." Jean sighed.

"Power isn't just it though I must say you won through sheer luck," Jean explained.

"Hey, I'm strong," Jimmy growled, "What makes you think that you're better than me?"

"I'vee been fighting more so I know strength and weaknesses. I could tell you lack efficiency."

"So you're saying that if we fought right now, you'll win."

"What kind of fighting are you talking about? Physical or Pokemon battle?"

"Pokemon of course," Jimmy growled. Jean gave a devilish grin.

"If you're unconvinced at what I'm saying then-"

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Jean glared at frustration at the person who interrupted her. How rude! Jimmy looked up, wondering who would want to disrupt the discussion and to his horror, he saw a very old acquaintance.

"We got a score to settle," Jerald said.

**Author's Notes**

I'm going to have so much fun in the next chapter. ^.^

Anyways, we got an old friend and a couple of fights. I need to put Mealine back in...

All right now to thank my reviewers.

...

**SportyGurl1997**

Yeah, coughing competition is what I do in one of my classes. One of my classmate wasn't sick and was bragging about it so everybody else, who were sick, coughed on purpose and the next week, he got sick. lol.

Yup! i'm going to get a lot of ice cream tomorrow! Thanks for the review.

**Lady of DarkFire**

thanks for the review. Glad you like it. It looks like Jimmy is in more trouble again.

**PerlaNemesis**

Oh man and I thought I had it bad. On your b-day as well. O.O

Yes, computer is the almighty powerful technology. lol. thanks for the review.

**Emil**

Thanks for your OC. Sounds interesting. I should put a sister for Jimmy. Though I have a question... is she older than Jimmy? And also, how do you want her to appear in the story? thanks for the review.

**Dreamedsong**

Hey there! Thanks for the review. next chapter is going to be so much fun to type. ^.^

**X-Spark**

ah, its okay about the reviewing. Usually you review and give me a nice and interesting comment so I thought you were tired of reviewing. lol. Thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

I hope you did well on your exams. I dislike the idea of even taking two tests for four hours.

Thanks for the "get-well" review. lol.

**Jarkes**

Thank you for telling me the mistake I wrote. I fixed it. ^.^ Thanks for the review.

**Lunar Latias**

Urgh, I feel REALLY sorry for you. (the stomach virus and the ear infection... oh my gosh I can't live with that) And I thought I had it bad. thanks for the review.

**dark5523**

Eh, thanks for telling me of my mistake. Fixed it already.

Also, the other reason I don't play online games is that it takes forever to get it loaded and my computer is slow most of the time.

anyways, thanks for the review.

...

Well that's it from me. Continue to review and I look forward from hearing you.

**-JapanDreamer**


	34. Jean's Sarcasm Continues

**Disclaimer: I am a person who doesn't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys. nothing much to say but I'm so tired...

Updating early because of busy life.

Well, the next chapter... It sucks as usual, but I didn't really know what to write. (Completely hopeless) and I have too many things to do so elaboration is limited.

I'M SO SICK OF STUDYING FOR TESTS!

Cough, anyways enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 34:**

"Great I got lost again," Crystal sighed as she stared at the crowded street. The rushing colors around her were making her head spin. It wouldn't be so bad if people would stop moving around like crazy and talking so loudly as if they were deaf. The noises were hurting Crystal's ears. "Well, complaining won't get me anywhere. I'll find the Pokemon Center sooner or later... I just hope Mealine isn't there as well."

...

"Oh, no, not you Jerald," Jimmy said as he looked at the guy. Jerald's long blond silky hair that reached to the bottom part of his ear was glowing as if the soda Jimmy spilled on it had never occurred. Jerald's white silk collared up shirt and black slacks amplified his rich stature. The smudge grin on his face indicated that things weren't good for Jimmy.

Jean stared confusingly at Jerald. Jean looked at Jimmy and back to Jerald. Apparently the two know each other though apparently not on good terms. She noticed another blond boy, wearing the same clothes and hairstyle as Jerald, behind this Jerald guy. However, the blond hair kid seemed more embarrassed and shy. Jean looked curious at the guys. Crowds of girls were ogling at the two boys with interest, swapping whispers to each other.

"It's been a while loser," Jerald said smoothly, removing what appears to be invisible dirt off of his shirt. He looked at Jimmy's dirty state and almost smirked and laughed. "I've come to repay the... ah, debt that I owe you."

"You're broke?!" Jerald looked around annoyingly and saw a strange looking brown hair girl with a floppy hat next to Jimmy. The girl had a wiry smile on her face. "I thought rich people like you wouldn't be in debt. Or are those clothes just for show?" There was a snigger in the crowd and Jerald could feel his anger bubbling.

"This has nothing to do with you cheapskate," Jerald snapped. Jean grinned. She was pushing this guy's button, and she was taking pleasure of every second of it.

"Being cheap is way cooler than looking like you," Jean shot back. She watched Jerald's face turn redder and redder. The guy behind Jerald looked frighten and pulled Jerald's shoulder.

"Come on Jerald," Dean muttered, "The girl is just teasing you, that's all. Let's cool off and deal with Jimmy later."  
"Shut up Dean!" Jerald snapped, "As far as I'm concern, I've been made a fool once before. I'm not letting this girl make a fool out of me as well!" Jean didn't listen to Jerald's angry words except for the part when he said Dean's name.

"You're name is Dean?" Jean asked the boy. Dean looked at her strangely but muttered a 'yes' and nodded. "Well what a coincidence! My name is Jean. It seems our names rhyme Dean." Jean grinned from ear to ear while Dean looked bewildered at this comment, not sure whether to smile and laugh it off or to look at Jean as if she was crazy.  
"I don't care if your names are 'Harry' and 'Sally'," Jerald yelled, "I demand that you apologize."

"You know, Harry and Sally don't rhyme," Jean informed Jerald, who seemed to be burning up so fast that steam could almost be seen coming out of his ears. "Oh and I'm sorry that you look worse than a cheapskate," Jean said in a sincere, but very sarcastic voice. Jerald finally exploded.

"That's it!" Jerald ran right in front of Jean and was about to land a punch to her face, but before Jean could react, a hand grabbed Jerald's arm.

"Hey, stop it," Jimmy growled as he squeezed Jerald's arm tighter, "It's me you want to deal with right?" Jerald stared at Jimmy for a moment before land his other fist at Jimmy's cheek. Jimmy stumbled a bit and released Jerald's arm. "Get your filthy hand off of me." Jean glared at Jerald. This was getting out of hand.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy asked, rushing to the scene, "Are you guys fighting?" Jerald frowned. If he continued to fight, it'll cause trouble. Best thing to do now is to leave.

"I'll let my girlfriend deal the rest," Jerald snapped and walked out of the Pokemon Center. Dean hurried after him, glancing at Jean for a moment before he left.

"Ouch," Jean said, wincing as Jimmy rubbed his face, "That's gonna leave a mark. Kinda like a battle scar huh?"

"Shut up," Jimmy muttered. Jean paused a moment before clearing her throat.

"Thanks for stopping him. If you didn't, I probably would've end up breaking his arm."  
"Say what?" Jimmy stared with shock. Jean grinned at his face.

"Hey, I took a couple of fighting skills. I know what to do. Besides, I managed to knock you out right? But then again, you're pretty weak."

"Well, I fainted only because I was tired," Jimmy snapped. Urgh, he didn't have time for this. Jimmy was about to walk off when Jean spoke again.

"Say, before we were interrupted, I was going to ask if you want to battle." Jimmy turned around and saw Jean smirk daringly. "Are you going to back out like wuss?"

"Who's said I'm a wuss," Jimmy glared as he took out his Pokeballs, "Let's go."

...

"That girl really ticked me off," Jerald snapped as he walked back to the limousine.

"She's a bit annoying and creepy," Dean added, "But she's not a bad girl." Jerald glared at Dean but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, just as Jerald was about to slid into the car, opened by his chauffer, a girl bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" The pink hair girl snapped. Jerald glared at the girl. He was already in a bad mood.

"You watch where you're going!" Jerald snapped back. The girl stared at Jerald rudely before walking off. "Geez I don't need another girl to bug me."

"So," Dean shrugged, trying to get Jerald's mind off of what just happen, "Lela wanted us to meet her at the hotel. Is it about the contest and the publicity?"

"Oh, yes," Jerald grinned, "It's about the contest. I just want... to let her know that she'll win no matter what." Dean gulped at Jerald's malice looking eyes. Sabotaging and cheating was written all over his face.

**Author's Notes**

Jimmy is in another battle and Jerald is planning something...

This is going to be a lot of fun.

Nothing much to say except the contest is coming soon. I don't know how long it'll be but knowing how slow I write, it'll probably take five chapters... lol.

well, now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Lady of DarkFire**

Well for me, its Jerald or Mealine that must die first. Strange since I'm the one who created them. lol. thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

Hi there! Good to see you again. I hope you're enjoying that War Craft game. thanks for the review.

**SportyGurl1997**

thanks for the review. see ya next time.

**X-Spark**

hahaha, I hope Jean was more funnier and annoying in this chapter. Tried my best. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

lol. thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

"I got 10 from Geographic at Friday and I had only only four lessons instead of six." ???? What does that mean? I have a different system of grades where I live. Oh, well I take it as a good thing so congrats! thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

only ONE class?!!! four hours is nothing. try 7 classes for an hour each. and then after school for about 2 hours. XP. well thanks for the review.

**Afsana25333**

thanks for the review! see ya!

...

that's it from me.

keep up with the reviews and I'll update longer chapters. XP

**-JapanDreamer**


	35. Ouch! Got Burned

**Disclaimer: No owning Pokemon in this story!**

Greetings guys. Its been a while. Anyways, this chapter is just to finish off the last chapter. I'll be doing the contest on the next update... I think...

Speaking of updates, I finish my **Rewritten **story. That means I'll be able to update** DP** and this story faster. I think once per two weeks will be the new thing.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 35:**

"Really, this must be a new record for me," Jean said in a dully tone, "One attack and only in minute." She stared at the fallen Typloshion who was defeated by Jean's Meowth in one Water Pulse attack. Jimmy stared at his fallen Pokemon.

"Th-that match doesn't count!" Jimmy sputtered.

"Sorry, but just admit it," Jean replied, "You SUCK." She emphasized on the word 'suck.' Jimmy winced at the emphasized word and glared at Jean, ignoring Jimmy. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late. "Oh, so sorry, but according to the time, I gotta dash."

"JIMMY!" Jimmy flinched and found himself knock down to the ground by a large shadow. "Jimmy! There you are! I miss you soooo much!" Jean stared at the pink hair girl lying on Jimmy.

"YOU! Get off of me!" Jimmy pushed Mealine off who was still holding Jimmy. She kissed him on the cheek, causing Jimmy to blush from embarrassment. Jean grinned. More stuff to make fun of Jimmy.

"So you have a girlfriend. No wonder why you're so touchy at the idea of losing."

"Wha-? Jimmy you lost?" Mealine asked wide eye. Jimmy glared angrily at Jean for making such a comment.

"Yeah, I lost. Now leave me alone."  
"Come on Jimmy," Mealine sighed, "You never lost back then. What happen? Could it be...?" Mealine's eye grew wide with realization. "You keep losing because you didn't have me as your cheerleader and supporter?!"

"NO!" Jimmy yelled, "Don't you dare cheer! I lost! End of story!"

"Don't worry Jimmy," Mealine's eyes filled with determination, ignoring Jimmy, "I'll be with you for now on. I'll cheer forever so you'll never lose again." She clenched her arms so tight that Jimmy was gagging from under the pressure. Jean snorted with laughter as she walked out of the room.

"I look forward to hearing that lovely cheer!" Jimmy groaned. His life and pride were going to be stabbed till there was nothing left of it. Mealine kept jabbering about the clothes she'll need to buy and the chants she'll need to memorize. She was so happy that Jimmy finally needed her and she wanted to give 100% of her effort.

"Okay Jimmy, first off we need to-" Melaine stopped when she noticed her archrival coming through the door.

"Whew, it took a longer time than I thought to find this place," Crystal sighed, "I really need to buy a map of this town." She checked her Pokegear for the time when she noticed someone she didn't like staring at her.

"Blue pigtailsl, what are you doing here?"  
"Hello Mealine," Crystal replied uneasily, "I came here to heal my Pokemon. Or is that a crime now?"

"Well no," Mealine said, smugly. _Wait till she hears about the news_. Jimmy's eyes perked up at Crystal.

"Hey Crystal!" Jimmy immediately got choked again by Mealine's arms.

"Jimmy! Why don't I tell her the news?" Mealine squealed with happiness as Crystal stared uneasily at the pair.  
"What news?" Crystal asked, confused. Mealine smirked.

"I'm traveling with Jimmy! I'm going to be his professional cheerleader!" Crystal's eyes were wide eye with surprise.

"What?!" Crystal gasped with a horrified and shocked look on her face. The idea that these TWO people were going to... to... FOLLOW HER was just horrifying let alone two ANNOYING ones. Mealine, assuming that Crystal was shocked due to the fact that she was 'losing' the 'love battle, grinned at Crystal's revolted face.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jimmy roared, clearly trying to explain the mistake, "You're going to leave me alone! I don't want you near me for less than seven feet!" Mealine slammed her fist into Jimmy's head, causing him to roll over with pain.

"Well, err, congratulations?" Crystal said, looking completely miserable. Mealine grinned happily at Crystal's face.

"Well, if you beg me, maybe I'll let you tag along."  
"What?" Crystal looked confused, "Why would I?" Why would she tag along? Didn't Mealine mean that all three of them were going to travel together?  
"Are you trying to deny it now?" Mealine giggled, "You want to travel with Jimmy don't you?" Crystal stared at Mealine for a moment before resting her eyes on Jimmy.

"Are you crazy?! You can have Jimmy!" Crystal exclaimed, "I prefer to travel alone than have stalker with me." Jimmy could fee the word 'stalker' stabbed into him. Mealine frowned before she realized what Crystal was trying to do.

"You're trying to do reverse psychology on me huh?" Mealine grinned, "Well its not going to work!"

"Reverse psy-? No!" Crystal groaned. This girl was way too determined to make her an enemy. Jimmy groaned.

"You know, you should try to be a little bit clever," Mealine stated, "Jimmy has no interest in you so why-"

"Look, leave me alone," Crystal snapped, losing her patience, "I'm not interested in Jimmy or your relationship with him, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the contest." With that, Crystal walked over to the counter, handed her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy before going to the back of the building where the rooms to sleep in were.

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled.

"Go away Jimmy!" Crystal snapped again, "You bring nothing but trouble. I wish you would just leave me alone!" Crystal slammed the door shut, causing a lot of people to look around wildly at the noise. Mealine's eyes were wide open. _Does this mean she won the battle?_

"Jimmy, looks like Crystal is not traveling with you anymore," Mealine giggled, "So do you want to-?"  
"Mealine get out," Jimmy interrupted quietly. Mealine's eyes were wide open, this time filled with hurt. "I don't want to hear you, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't even want to see your face again."

"J-Jimmy..."  
"Please Mealine, get out. I don't want to use force." Mealine's eyes were filled with tears again. She whimpered out a sob and sank to the ground. She was hoping that this crying method would allow Jimmy forgives her, but he stared at her, unmoved. Finally realizing that Jimmy truly didn't want to see her again, she let out another horrified sob before stumbling out of the Pokemon center.

Jimmy sighed. He didn't want to hurt Mealine's feelings, but she was definitely testing his limit. Right now, he has more pressuring problems. He got up and hurried after Crystal. He found the room and tried the door, but it was lock.

"Crystal!"

"Go away!" a voice yelled through the door.

"Crystal please! Let me talk to you!"

"What! So you and Mealine can share your love in front of me again?"

"What?! No! Please I just want to talk to you..." Jimmy cried, pounding on the door, "Please Crystal..." There was a long silence on the other side of the room before a click of the lock and the door swung open. Jimmy turned bright red with embarrassment at Crystal's angry face.

"Explain then," Crystal said, leaning against the doorway, clearly not welcoming Jimmy in.

"Mealine is a childhood friend of mine," Jimmy explained quickly, "We use to be good friends until she started caring about her appearance and all that girly stuff... Basically, our life started to drift apart. She wasn't annoying back then. Anyways, we promised when we were five that we would, err, be together, but you know the way she is now, I didn't want to have to deal with her so I left on my Pokemon journey without her. I never considered her as a girlfriend." Crystal didn't make any comments or any signs of emotion as she listened to Jimmy. It was only until Jimmy finished that Crystal spoke.

"So the way she was acting-"

"Is just the way she is," Jimmy concluded, relieved that Crystal understood, "Please, Crystal, I told her to leave. She won't bother us anymore." Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"US? For your information there is no 'us.' As far as I'm concern, I think its best if we just go our separate ways."  
"Wait Crystal! You owe me a bike, remember?!" Jimmy exclaimed, "I'm not leaving until you promise." Crystal rolled her eyes in frustration. She was sick and tired of anymore of this stuff.

"Why do you need to stalk me?!"  
"I want to be sure you'll pay the bike back," Jimmy explained, getting scared that Crystal was mad again, "and I'm not a stalker!"

"You are acting exactly like Mealine! You just won't leave me alone and you're determined that you're right and I'm wrong," Crystal yelled, "Fine! Follow me all you want! Just don't expect me to talk to you again!" Crystal slammed the door at the bewildered Jimmy.

Despite that he always got rejected by girls and yelled at by them too, for some reason, Crystal's anger seemed to hurt him more than other's.

...

Mealine stumbled toward the hotel she was staying at. She had been walking around without realizing where she was going. Every since Jimmy talked back to her, she felt her life crumbling. What happen to the Jimmy she use to know?

...

_"Hi ya!" Jimmy, a five year old back then, exclaimed, "What's your name?"_

_"Mealine," Mealine said, through tears. She had just moved to New Bark Town, and felt completely lost._

_"My name is Jimmy!" the boy said, "I live next door. Do you want to come over?"_

_"S-sure!" Mealine smiled, couldn't help but to find the boy funny and cute. Jimmy grabbed her arms and hurried her over to his house. _

...

That was love at first sight... and now... Jimmy never would pay attention to her. It was that blue pigtail girl's-

"Don't worry Lela, I'll make sure you win tomorrow." Mealine stopped sniffling and looked around to find a young attractive blond hair teenager boy talking to, who is apparently his girlfriend. Another boy was next to them, looking ill-ease. All three were sitting in one of those outside tables that belonged the restaurant next to the fancy hotel that Mealine was staying in. It took a moment before Mealine realized that the two blond teenagers boy were the same ones who she bumped into just recently.

"You better make sure of that," the high pitch voice from the ponytail blond hair girl said as she got up, "I expect that ribbon to be in my hands at the end, Jerald."

"No problem," Jerald smiled smoothly. Lela's ears perked up. Crystal had mention participating in a contest. Could it be that...

"I'm going to put on some lotion," Lela said as she got up, "The sun is literally burning up my skin. And maybe take a spa bath while I'm at it." Lela added. She nodded to the other blond boy before she left.

"Seriously Jerald," the blond boy hissed as soon as Lela left, "you're really going to do all of those things?"

"If you haven't noticed, Lela lost a humiliating defeat against Crystal-" Lela's ears perked up- "I want to make sure that that third rater didn't win by skills but only by luck."

"What you're doing right now, won't prove that Lela have any skills," Dean groaned.

"Whose side are you on?"  
"I'm on the one where people prefer to compete fair and square." Jerald was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but this Crystal you're talking about, does she have blue pigtails?" Jerald spun around and saw the same pink hair girl who bumped into him just a while back.

"You!" Jerald realized that his plan was blown and no doubt this girl was going to blab it all out. "For you're information, you had no right to bug into other people's-"

"I'll help you," Mealine cut in. It took a moment before Jerald realized what Mealine was trying to say.

"You mean?"

"Like you, I have a grudge against Crystal," Mealine said, "So let me help to get my revenge." Dean's eyes widen with shock and shook his head furiously, but Jerald stood silent for a moment before grinning.

"Fine, we'll work together." Jerald and Mealine shook hands in agreement. Mealine grinned evily.

_Just wait Crystal. All those hard work you put into this Contest will be wasted to nothing, and Jimmy will recognize that I am the best girlfriend, not you!_

**Author's Notes**

Well, more trouble to come. (sigh) Hopefully, things will not turn out bad.

With the contest coming up, I'm looking forward to it! I love describing contests, despite the fact that they take forever.

All right now to thank my reviewers!

...

**X-Spark**

I understand your situation with your sister. Don't worry about any of it. thanks for the review. Jean will show up again.

**Afsana25333**

Thanks for reviewing. I reviewed your story. Its pretty good. Keep it up. and I look forward from hearing you again.

**PerlaNemesis**

Ohhhhhh, so that's how your school grades you. Sounds easy, your teacher. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

hahaha, yeah, I'm suprise that Dean hasn't left Jerald yet either. (hm, better figure out a reason why... lol). thanks for reviewing.

**SportyGurl1997**

hahaha, I'll update faster now since I finish one of my stories. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**WildCroconaw**

haha, your pun isn't that lame. (i know a lot of lamer ones, trust me.) Thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

HAHAHAHA! You would not believe how hard I laughed after I read your comment. OMG, are you the only guy in that class?! Must be really awkward. lol. thanks for reviewing.

...

All right, that's it for this chapter. Please continue to review and I'll see ya next time.

**-JapanDreamer**


	36. Beginning of the Goldenrod Contest

**Disclaimer: no owning Pokemon**

So, two weeks have passed (I think...) and that means new UPDATE! Contest is here though it hasn't started yet.

Anyways, all of the coordinators are assembled here! Enjoy!

**Chapter 36:**

It was the day of the Pokemon Contest. Since Goldenrod is one of the largest and expensive cities, it was no wonder many people came, most of them were from the rich part of the city. Hundreds of coordinators were here as well, obviously anxious to show off and win the ribbon.

Crystal stood in the main lobby, feeling completely uneasy. She was hoping to find Ana here but so far she was nowhere to be found. There were many people hanging around in the lobby, mostly people who want to watch the contest, waiting for the doors to open. Crystal sighed, clearly wishing she had come a bit later. She thought that the earlier she came to the contest, the less people there would be and the longer she would have to sooth her nerves. Unfortunately, the opposite has happened. Quite a few people were looking at her with the air of superiority. Crystal wasn't sure whether it was the way she was dressed or the way that she was alone that is the reason why these people were giving smug looks.

"Crystal?" Crystal turned around and glared at Jimmy, who immediately fell silent again. After that fiasco two days ago, Jimmy had tried to talk to her repeatedly, only receiving a cold shoulder each time. She would leave early in the morning and come late at night. He followed her to the Pokemon Contest but never once had she talked to him. It was getting quite annoying and infuriating. And it was goodwill of Crystal that she even allowed him to sit next to her.

Jimmy sighed irritably. He didn't like the idea of being treated as a wall. Being screamed at was even better than this silent treatment. At least Crystal acknowledged that he was even there.

"Crystal!" Crystal whipped her head around, this time looking completely relieved and excited. At the doorway, Ana waved to Crystal. Next to her were Kina, Krystee, and Carmine. Kina and Krystee smiled and waved while Carmine gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

Kina was wearing a long pink sleeve shirt with a purple vest along with a pleated skirt with long red striped socks and blue converse shoes. Krystee had on a bright pink dress with a white collar and short puffy sleeves. There were many red ribbons lined vertically on the left side of her white collar. There was a red ribbon around her waist and pink party shoes. Krystee's brown chocolate hair was tied up in a ponytail style with yellow clips attached to the side. Her long white gloves shone brightly. Her diamond and pearl earrings and opal necklace glittered brightly under the light. Carmine was wearing the same clothes as yesterday - white buttoned down shirt and a black jeans and jacket.

"Hey guys! How've you been? Nice clothes Krystee." Crystal smiled. Jimmy looked at the three coordinators, wondering if Crystal was going to introduce him at all. Probably not...

"Thanks! I'm so excited!" Krystee exclaimed. Carmine sighed, rubbing his head.

"You should probably be more serious. The Contest is not something to take lightly," Kina reminded Krystee.

"Yeah, I know," Krystee sighed, "But still, I can't help but feel excited!"

"You won't feel excited after I win the ribbon," Carmine commented smugly. Krystee stuck her tongue out. Kina frowned at Carmine's boastful statement.

"In your dreams!" Krystee grinned and soon the three started to quarrel.

"Anyways," Ana sighed, wishing the three would stop arguing, "don't you want to introduce Jimmy?" The three stopped arguing immediately and looked around to see where this famous guy they heard so much about was.

"HE can introduce himself," Crystal snapped, "As far as I'm concern, HE has nothing to do with me." With that, Crystal walked off, leaving a bewildered Ana and a glum looking Jimmy.

"Whoa," Ana whistled, "What did YOU do?" Jimmy turned his head away, clearly uninterested to talk about it. "Another fight huh?" Ana didn't press the issue forward and brought him over where the other three coordinators were. "Guys, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, that's Krystee, Carmine, and Kina."

"Nice to meet you," Kina smiled. Krystee smiled and wave. Carmine looked at Jimmy carefully, as if inspecting under a microscope, before he gave an approved nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Jimmy muttered. With a bewildered shock, Kina and Krystee looked at each other, clearly thinking of the same thing. Jimmy didn't act like Crystal said he was...

"Well, anyways," Ana said, feeling tension and confusion in the air, "we got to get ready for the contest. Jimmy, you should stay and wait till they open the doors."

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered and walked off, clearly in a bad mood.

"He's not what I expected," Kina muttered. Krystee and Carmine nodded in agreement. Ana sighed, torn between telling them or keeping it a secret. She decided to give them a general understand.

"He and Crystal got into a fight," Ana said, "so he's kinda grumpy." Kina and Krystee were wide eye with shock.

"Uh oh, is it something we said yesterday," Kina asked worryingly.

"No, I don't think so," Ana sighed, "I think its best we let it be for now. We got a contest to prepare." In silent agreement, the four coordinators left to the waiting room. Little did they notice that someone was spying on them.

Behind a pillar was a pink pigtail girl staring off after them.

_Crystal and Jimmy got into a fight!_ Mealine grinned. _Now it was the perfect time to strike back for revenge._

...

Another late trainer came as well. Although it doesn't look like it, she has also decided to participate in the Contest. Jean sighed as she walked into the Pokemon Contest. Clearly, these rich people have nothing better to do. She gazed at the rich fur coats and diamonds that all of the women were wearing. Seriously, what's the point of showing off pointless stuff? It was too hot to wear those fur jackets and those diamonds were screaming 'steal me!' or at least that was in Jean's mind. Jean pulled her hat lower down, not interested for the others to stare at her bizarre appearance. It was then that she noticed someone that she recognized.

"Hey, are you sure this will work?" Dean asked. Jean perked up and was about to say 'hi' until she spotted the person she wanted to hang upside down from the Tokyo tower... and break his arms while at it.

"Of course," Jerald grinned evilly, "I didn't spend all this money for nothing." Jean, feeling curious, walked closer, making sure she wasn't spotted. Now that she thought about it, why would these two be at the side door of the stage? Shouldn't they wait out in the lobby to get in like everyone else? As she looked closer, Jean realized that Jerald was carrying a key. Suddenly, things started to become more suspicious. "With this, Lela will win for sure and Crystal can say goodbye to her Coordinating career." Jerald opened and hurried off into the back door with Dean tailing behind him. Before she could react, the door slammed with a loud boom. Jean paused a moment, wondering if she should break the door and follow them as well. On second thought, maybe it was best not to.

Jean frowned as she walked off. Obviously, Jerald was planning something. She remembered him saying, "I'll let my girlfriend deal the rest." That comment was floating through her head. Was Lela this guy-whose-arms-she-want-to-break-and-hang-him-from-the-Tokyo-tower's boyfriend? Jean didn't know the answer but she knew what she must do. In order to exploit these guys, she's going to need to have proof.

And in order to do that, she needed to wait and see for the perfect moment.

**Author's Notes  
**

Whoo, I don't like where this is going...

Remember that updates are once every two weeks.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers.

...

**writer's block 2000**

WHOA! Girls say THAT to you?! OMG. They must really treat you as their equal. lol. thanks for the review. Contest for real will start in next chapter.

**X-Spark**

MUHAHAHA! Now you can update faster and more! lol. It must've been a happy day for you. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully my evil brain will come up with something good in the next chapter. :D

**Afsana25333**

thanks for reviewing. Lots of fun and games soon.

**SportyGurl1997**

Hahaha, sugar can do so much. thanks for reviewing.

**firefox53022**

thanks for the OC. Yeah, my grammar sucks. Writing is my worst subject. Anyways, I hope by writing I can improve. Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.

...

Okay, lots of fun coming up! Please review.

See ya in the next chapter.

-JapanDreamer


	37. Lights, Camera, CRASH!

**Disclaimer: The world is telling me to tell you that I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, new chapter. Nothing much to say except terror in this one. I apologize and would like to thank Afsana for noticing the error I made.

Well enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 37:**

"Welcome to the Goldenrod City's Contest!" I'm your announcer for this event- Laura!" The same person from Violet City was once again, announcing for this contest. The crowd screamed with excitement and though there were quite a bit of young teenagers and parents with their children, there were quite a bit of excessively well dressed business man and wealthy women. Most of the rich ones were sitting on top of the first class. Of course it includes a better view of the T.V. screen and more comfortable seats.

It was in one of these seats that Jimmy was sitting in. Jimmy sighed as he looked at Laura's enlarged head on the screen. He wasn't in a good mood. His ordinary clothes caused a lot of people to stare at him rudely, wondering if he had stolen money to buy the expensive seat. Of course that wasn't true.

"The three judges are Mr. Pokefan, the president of the Pokemon fan club, the mayor of Goldenrod, and of course our lovely gym leader, Ms. Whitney!" The young pink hair gym leader girl gave a warm smile to the crowd before seating back down.

"Now let's continue with the contest!" Laura continued, "Let the first round of dancing begin!"

...

"Krystee and Kina! You guys are in the first round right?" Ana called as she watched the screen.

"Oh shoot!" Krystee yelled, tripping over her pink dress as she hurried down the hall to the back of the stage. Kina hurried after Krystee. Carmine sighed as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Those two really know how to stress a guy out," Carmine lied down, "Wake me up when I'm next." Ana shook her head and noticed Crystal sitting by herself, not even looking at the screen. Ana walked over and sat down next to Crystal.

"What's up? I'm getting a feeling that you got into another fight with Jimmy," Ana said, hoping Crystal would explain.

"Yeah, we did," Crystal admitted, "But I kinda feel bad for yelling at him. But knowing him, he's not the kind of guy who'll forgive easily." Crystal sighed, regretting that she had lost her temper. After a while of thinking, she knew that none of this was completely Jimmy's fault.

"I'm sure he'll accept your apology," Ana said, after thinking a bit, "He's not the kind of guy who would keep bottling his anger inside. He'll forgive you and let everything go."

"I think you forgot that he's following me because I destroyed his bike."

"Oh, yeah..." Crystal and Ana sighed simultaneously as they watch Kina use her Clefairy and Krystee used her Roserade for the dance. Both of them did pretty well. Compare to the other twelve coordinators, they were at least in the top five.

"Anyways, you got to concentrate. You won't win if you don't focus."  
"Yeah, you're right," Crystal dispelled her sadness and tried to pull herself together, "I'll focus on the contest and then I'll apologize."

"OH NO!" Crystal and Ana looked up and saw to their horror, one of the coordinator holding up a ripped up dress. "NO! I was just going to change! How could this happen!" Crystal noticed that the coordinator was also holding up scratched up and ripped shoes.

"Oh my!" Ana gasped. Carmine woke up disgruntled until he saw the situation. The girl with the ripped up clothes started crying. And things wouldn't have gotten worse until there were more screaming and crying.

"AHHH! Who put whip cream all over my shoes?!"

"Why in the world is my Pokeblocks scattered all over the floor?!"

"HEY! Who ate my Poffins?!"

"Has anyone seen my Snorlax?"

"AHHH! A Spinarak! Get it off of me!"

"There's a Spinarak? Well that certainly explain the STICKY WEBS THAT RUINED MY SUIT!"

Ana and Crystal looked at each other, quite shocked. What in the world is going on with all of this vandalism?

"Oh on, I hope Kina and Krystee are okay," Ana muttered, "I'm going to check on their stuff." She hurried off along with Carmine who was checking to make sure HIS stuff wasn't destroyed as well. Crystal got up as well but was immediately knocked down to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh geez sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Crystal looked up and saw a strange brown hair girl with an unusual bucket hat. "Didn't notice that bright blue head of yours." The girl laughed at her own strange joke. Crystal gave a weak and confused smile before the girl continued talking. "Anyways, got any of your stuff ruined?"  
"Well, no," Crystal shook her head, wondering why this girl was the taking the situation lightly, "I usually hold my stuff together with me."

"Well in that case, you have a good chance of winning, unless you suck in Contests, then in that case its better to just give up," the girl laughed again, but this time Crystal didn't laugh or smile. "Anyways, I suggest you watch your back. I'm afraid this is only the beginning." Crystal looked bewildered as the girl left. It was as though this girl knew something about this whole mess.

...

"AHHHHH!" Krystee yelled on the top of her lungs, "My backpack!" Krystee revealed ripped yellow scraps that were suppose to be what's left of her backpack.

"No! My Pokeballs!" Kina cried. The Pokeballs were fully functional but large ugly scars were stained upon it. It would certainly lose points for appearance.

"Hey! At least you don't have your stuff hosed down by water!" Carmine snapped. His backpack was completely wet as if it just survived a huge storm.

"I don't understand... how?" Crystal said shocked. Ana instantly clutched her pack tighter to herself. Luckily for her, Ana only had her pencil box stolen. Though, the same can't be said for the other three.

The contest will put on hold for an hour already. The people were trying to investigate the situation, though they still haven't caught the perpetrator.

"I wish they hurry up with their decision," Ana muttered, "I hope the contest isn't canceled." Crystal nodded. There was a rumor going around, saying that there was a high chance that they will cancel the whole thing.

"I'll check with the judges," Crystal said, "I'll let you know if there is something going on." She hurried off, leaving four disgruntled coordinators.

"I just came back from the first round, ready to win and all of a sudden, my stuff has been destroyed!" Krystee growled in anger, "I'm going to find this person and when I do..." Flames of anger could be seen in her eyes as she marched off to the restroom, clearly ready to scream off her lungs again.

"Don't worry about her," Kina said, mad as well at the situation, "I'm not going to let this... human get away with these... inhumane things..." She got up as well. "I'm going to fix these. Give me a call if the second part of the contest is starting."

"Will do," Ana said, completely lost in thought. Carmine muttered something about a blow-dryer and walked off to the bathroom.

"Ana, I got some good news and some bad news," Crystal muttered running back. "Hey where are the others?"

"Fixing up their stuff. What's the verdict?" Ana asked warily. Ana sincerely hoped that the contest could still go on.

"Well, because the vandalism happened before the Contest and so many stakes are on this Contest...."

"Wait stakes?!" Ana repeated, clearly trying to understand if she heard correctly.

"Apparently, there are a lot of people gambling," Crystal complained, "They certainly not going to be happy if they lost their winnings."

"Oh great," Ana grumbled, "This is definitely Goldenrod. So what's the bad news?"

"Well, so many people's stuff have been vandalized that they quit. According to the judges, thirty out of the forty quit."

"WHAT?!" Ana exclaimed, "But then that means we're-"

"Yeah, we're next," Crystal said grimly, "I suggest you bring your bag with you just to be on the safe side."

...

"What's taking them so long," Jimmy groaned. After the first round of dancing, the whole contest halted. Couple of people were already screaming and yelling for an explanation. Laura was completely baffled and tried to calm the audience down.

"Please ladies and gentleman! There's a situation! Allow the judges to determine the situation and – STOP THROWING THINGS!" Laura yelled, dodging a watermelon.

"Stop!" Another voice yelled. A sudden hush fell through the crowd as the mayor came up on the podium, "Clearly I'm ashamed of my town for their rude behavior!" A couple of murmuring and embarrassing voices could be heard before it finally settled down. "Anyways, some problems have arisen from the contestants and because of that, three-fourths of the contestants decided to drop out."

This time a murmuring of concern and scared voices filled the crowd. Jimmy gasped in shock. Was Crystal okay? And what about her friends?

"We," the mayor continued, raising his voice and the audience immediately fell silent, "decided to put up extra precaution and will allow the contest to continue for those who still want to compete." The audience was still uneasy. "Let us continue the second round of contestants!" There was a hearty cheer as the next round of coordinators appeared on stage. Jimmy sighed in relief as Crystal appeared. A little shaken, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. Ana was behind her, looking warily at either side of her.

Strangely, all of the coordinators were carrying their bags. Some, Jimmy noticed as he looked closer, looked completely ripped and destroyed. Jimmy immediately felt puzzled and confused.

"Let's go!" Laura announced, "Coordinators take your places and summon your Pokemon!" Ana released her Roserade and Crystal summoned out Feraligator. The two Pokemon gave each other a respected nod before they started the dance. Jimmy thought that it was going quite smoothly. Crystal was more in sync than last time though Ferligator's size made him a little bit clumsy looking and Ana's choice for Roserade made her dance appeal more graceful and charming.

"Wow! The dance moves from all five coordinators are quite skilled. This is going to be a tough one for the judges!" Everything was going fine, but then suddenly, when it was Crystal's and Feraligator's turn to be the leader and dance under the spotlight, the whole stage suddenly turned dark.

"What the-" Jimmy gasped. There was a loud crash and couple of glass breaking. There were screams as more crashes came from the stage. "CRYSTAL!" Jimmy jumped down from the balcony and landed near the side of the stage.

"What's going on!" Laura screamed trying to get off stage and find the lights. The judges got up immediately and followed Laura as well.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on and on the floor were huge pieces of shards mixed with blood. Ana gasped as she felt her gashed cheek. Roserade was already tending the wound of its trainer. All of the other coordinators seemed fine, just a little bit shaken. They had a couple of wounds but nothing serious. To Jimmy's horror, he saw that the large lights, hanging from the stage's ceiling came crashing down, and the largest one was on top of Crystal.

"CRYSTAL!"

**Author's Notes**

Well, this is an unexpected twist...

Anyways, we'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Jarkes**

yeah, uh oh is right. thanks for reviewing.

**Dreamedsong**

hahaha, its okay to not remember your OC. if you need her again, tell me and I'll send it to you again. thanks for the review.

**Ketchum Kid**

Thanks for reading. Glad to know that this is not too bad. Just send an OC whenever you feel like it. thanks for reviewing.

**X-Spark**

yo thanks for reviewing.

**writer's block 2000**

O.O I'm suprise at your relationship with other girls. Anyways, I hope things will be okay from now on. Knowing this evil business, there will be no end to it...

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for the review. Its okay if you don't have time to review. totally understandable.

**shooting2stars**

Yay! thank you for reviewing. Hope you'll continue to in the future.

**SportyGurl1997**

Oh, dear, candy is the source of destruction. (in hyper mode that is... lol). thanks for reviewing.

...

thank you all for reading and tune in for the next unpredictable turn of events. Who knows? Maybe the contest will be cancelled...

**-JapanDreamer**


	38. Plan A Failed Move to Plan B

**Disclaimer: O.O Why does it seem like I could own Pokemon?**

Okay, I know that I promised to update once every two weeks. But because its the holidays for me, I'm thinking... Forget that! I'm just going to keep on writing and update until school starts again! BE HAPPY!

So here we go!

**Chapter 38:**

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled again. He rushed toward her side, trying to pull of the giant light. He started to panic. Crystal wasn't moving and didn't seem to stir. At least for a moment there.

"I'm all right!" Crystal muffled. Suddenly, the large stage light was lifted quickly in the air. Jimmy gasped at his amazing power until he saw that it was actually Crystal's Ferlaigator who was lifting the light. It gently placed it to the side and looked concerning at Crystal who got up slowly. The light didn't hit her but several parts of the glass have shattered and left small bloody cuts on her face. "Thank goodness Wani-Wani was here," Crystal sighed in relief as she plucked the glass off of her shirt, "Speaking of which, what are you doing here Jimmy?"

Jimmy immediately blushed, thankful that the stage was dim and Crystal couldn't really see his face.

"Geez, I was worry about you!" Jimmy said in a confident voice. If something happened to you then you wouldn't be able to compete!" Crystal blinked in confusion as Jimmy continued on his rambling speech. "Okay, so you look fine and I'll be going now before I get into more trouble." With that Jimmy jumped off stage and back into the audience place.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" Ana asked walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Crystal muttered as she checked her wounds.

"Guess Jimmy was worried huh?"

"Yeah, I thought he would've told me that he was only glad that I'm alive because I still have a chance to pay his bike."

"He didn't say that?" Ana asked, eyes wide open.

"No. He said that he was more worried about my life and my chances to compete," Crystal said, puzzled.

"That's weird," Ana said and turned her attention to the stage. A couple of the coordinators were being supported off the stage. A couple of security guards came towards them as well. "Whew, how did that happen?" Ana wondered. Crystal stared at the ceiling and at the missing lights.

"I don't know."

...

Jimmy stormed out of the audience. He was fuming with anger. Somebody wanted to hurt Crystal and he wasn't going to stand around, waiting for the attacker to strike again. He took out his Pokeball and summoned out Aipom.

"All right Aipom, I want you to do a full search of the area. Let me know if there is something weird going on." Aipom saluted and scurried off. Jimmy sighed as he moved in the opposite direction.

Time to find evidence. However, there wasn't any need to get any.

...

"That didn't finish them off," Jerald muttered as he looked through the small television, watching Ana and Crystal being supported down the stage. Dean winced and though he didn't want to admit it, he was really glad nobody got hurt.

"We're just going to have to go with plan B," Jerald muttered as he turned around opening a large black bag in front of him.

"Wha-?" Dean gasped, "No, listen we got almost everybody leaving. Lela has a better chance winning! There's no need to do more stuff that'll get us suspicious."

"Dean, are you going to listen to me or are you going to chicken out like a loser?" Jerald glared at Dean until he hung his head in submission. "Good, I need you to take this box and put them where we agreed to put it and then..."

Jean listened to the conversation. These guys were pretty dim, hiding out here. But no matter. They're going to get what they deserve. But first, it's better to watch and let them enjoy their supposed victory while they can. At least, it makes the look on their faces more enjoyable to watch. Plus, she was up next in the dancing. Jean took out a small recorder and pressed the stop button.

Men are really stupid.

...

Mealine growled in frustration. So Plan A didn't work quite as well. Sure they got quite a few people to leave but the main problem is still there. It took a long time to even unscrew the lights, tie them by wires and hook them electronically so that they drop at the right time. She was starting to wish that the plan worked so all that work wouldn't go wasted. Mealine fumbled in her purse and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"It didn't work," Mealine muttered through the mouthpiece.

"Of course it didn't work," Jerald snapped. Static could be heard on the other side. "I can see that. You don't need to tell me the obvious." Mealine sighed in frustration. Even though she was working with them, the team isn't cooperating as well as she wanted. "We're moving to Plan B. Dean is preparing for that part so get Lela ready." Mealine frowned. Plan B? That was dangerous. Someone is bound to figure out that this sabotage was their doing. Not to mention way more... accidents.

"Plan B?" Mealine asked, making sure her ears are working.

"Yes." And with that the communication was disconnected. Mealine fumbled in her purse again to take out her Pokeballs. Time to get to work again.

**Author's Notes**

I admit I could write more but I have a brain freeze and I have no idea what's the evil plan Jerald's thinking of... (seriously, I'm still thinking of other methods one could sabotage a contest...)

Anyways, lets thank my reviewers.

...

**Afsana25333**

thanks for pointing out my error. Knew I did something wrong... thanks for the review.

**Ketchum Kid**

hahaha. Yeah, we always need a good scream. thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

Well most bad guys' plans are not clever. If they were, I would be smarter. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**SsX-77**

Whoot! you review! yay! thanks so much!

**SportyGurl1997**

Thanks for the review. Not much love cuz I'm saving for it at the very end.

**writer's block 2000**

oh, justice will be serve. (MUHAHAHAHA). thanks for reviewing.

**Lunar Latias**

lol. You actually think I would hurt my main character? I save that for Jimmy!

Me: (staring at you as my head move back and forth because you keep shaking my collar...) "feeling better?"

thanks for reviewing.

**PerlaNemesis**

yup. both are starting to understand each other better. thanks for reviewing.

**Dreamedsong**

I apologize for not sending your OC to you earlier (I kinda had to find it... lol) Anyways, I sent it to you just a while ago. Check it out when you have time.

...

With that said, will the contest continue or am I going to be lazy and cancel it? Oh well, tune in the next chapter to figure it out.

**-JapanDreamer**


	39. Is Plan B Even Worse?

**Disclaimer: Once I take over the world, I will own Pokemon. But until then, this disclaimer will be posted up for each chapter.**

Hi everybody. First off, I apologize for updating late. Got a huge combination of flu and allergies mix into one. Very pleasant and fun I assure you (input sarcasm).

Anyways, the next chapter is here. We'll figure out if the contest will continue or not. Other than that... enjoy!

**Chapter 39:**

"Urgh, I'm sincerely glad that that I wasn't on stage that time," Kina muttered. She watched Crystal get bandaged up by Nurse Joy. Kina, Krystee, and Carmine had learned about the news just a while ago. They were horrified to learn that something like this could've happen and were quite relieved that they weren't in that round. Krystee was determined not to let something like this happen to her, stormed off to yell at someone, most likely. Ana, who was finished being bandaged up, was sitting next to Kina. Besides the small bandage on her cheek, Ana seemed quite fine. Carmine, his turn next if they decided to continue the contest, was pacing around frantically, clearly uneasy as to if the same thing will happen to him as well. He wasn't the only one.

Most of the coordinators left were freaking out. They were either like Krystee, barging up to the manager and yelling their heads off, or pacing like crazy, muttering to themselves like Carmine. The room was tense. No one was laughing, joking, or even nervous. There were only fear and concern in everybody's eyes.

"Yeah, it was a good thing I switched to Wani-Wani," Crystal said, moving her arms to feel if the bandages were wrapped tightly enough but still allow movement, "I figure something bad might happen even though Wani-Wani is not trained to dance." She tested her legs to see if they were still okay. "I think that's enough," Crystal added to Nurse Joy, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Nurse Joy sighed as she got up, "So many bad things, it's a wonder that you're still all right." She took the first aid kit and left the room. "The decision should be decided soon."

"You know if they ask me," Ana said, watching Nurse Joy leave the room, "I think its best that we cancel the competition."

"What?!" Carmine exclaimed, overhearing Ana's opinion, "That's crazy! We all came here to compete for the ribbon. Don't tell me that you're chickened out."

"I'm not," Ana snapped, clearly in a bad mood, "What I meant was that I think its best that they investigate this before we continue the contest. If you haven't noticed, Crystal and I almost got killed. Or is that something you don't care about?" Carmine's cheeks turned bright red with anger and was about to snap back before Kina intervened.

"Stop it both of you," Kina yelled, "I know everybody is tense, but it's better to calm down." Ana glanced away; she was clearly uninterested to continue the argument any longer. Carmine muttered under his breath and continued his pacing. Kina sighed depressively. Crystal watched them and couldn't help feeing depress as well.

This was a contest. Something that is competitive but not as this stage. It should be more enjoyable. Winning isn't about everything, though whoever is doing this seems to make it like that.

There was suddenly a small ping noise from the intercom and the television screen turned on, revealing the announcer Laura on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay but with a considerable amount of discussing, the judges have decided that in order to prevent anymore problems we shall not have the contest here."

"WHAT?!" Carmine yelled, completely surprise, mad, and a bit strangely relieved in a sense. He wasn't the only one who was mad. Several coordinators were yelling as well. Throwing their belongings at the screen.

"Please wait and let me explain!" Laura yelled, trying to calm down the crowd. In the screen, stuff were also being thrown at her as well. "The committee decided to have the contest outdoor where lesser problems will occur. Plus without the lighting it'll be harder to see the performance."

"Wait, what?!" Ana gasped, "They're still continuing?!"

"All right! Yes!" Carmine yelled, clearly relieved that not only will the contest continue but the place will be more secure and less dangerous. "I would like to see who will try to ruin this contest any further." Crystal immediately sighed in relief.

"That's good," Crystal said, "We'll be okay for now."

"I dunno," Ana muttered, "I don't like it. Even if we're going to be outside, there's still a chance."  
"I agree with Ana," Kina exclaimed, "I have a bad feeling."  
"WHAT?! Does that mean my yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs to convince the judges to continue is useless now?!" Krystee exclaimed, though grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry. Outside there are less places to hide. We're bound to know who's the perpetrator since its easier to locate them outside. They won't be able to hide easily."

"I don't think that'll work," Ana muttered.

"Ana don't worry," Crystal grinned, "We're Pokemon trainers. We can take anything."

...

Jean was walking down the hall, listening to the video recorder. Playing it over and over again until it burned into her brain and she could memorize it.

"Too bad I couldn't hear the rest of it," Jean sighed as she looked around; making sure nobody else was overhearing her. She was next for the dancing competition and was waiting impatiently for them to get it fixed. She looked over and noticed some strange furry creature walking over towards her.

It was an Aipom. _Strange_, Jean thought, _what's that Pokemon doing here?_ Aipom looked back and forth, then climbed up and opened one of the doors with its hand paw. Checking inside and finding nothing useful, it closed it and continued moving from the pipes from the ceiling. Not noticing Jean as it continued its way, clearly concentrating on something else, it hurried off down the hall.

Jean's eyes followed Aipom until it turned around the corridor and out of sight. She thought about following it for a moment but stopped herself.

"Coordinators please come to the new designated area to finish the Pokemon Contest. Do not be late," the intercom announced. Jean sighed in regret. She doesn't have time to follow a Pokemon. With the next part of the contest coming up.

...

"Well, now that we have the contest set up, please welcome our final group of coordinators!" Laura announced on the large Pokemon stage. Due to problems, Whitney offered her old practice field outside of her gym. It wasn't too bad, despite the dusty look. There was enough shade under the oak trees for the audience to sit under and enjoy the show. The coordinators were hanging out inside of the gym watching from the screen as the ten coordinators walked onto the field.

Carmine came on stage, clearly nervous like eight other coordinators. The other one looked as though she was confident that she'll pass. Carmine summoned out his Vulpix. Despite their numerous practices, Vulpix still seemed to be shaking from nervousness. Carmine noticed the calm bucket head girl summoned out her Meowth who looks equally confident as her trainer.

"All right, coordinator #1 please begin!"

"GO CARMINE!" Krystee yelled, cheering for Carmine as he tried to calmly copy the dance with his fox Pokemon.

"Ana, where's Crystal?" Kina asked as she watched one of the coordinator try to dance with his clumsy Psyduck.

"Oh, she's going to have a talk with Jimmy. Apologize for the fight they had I guess," Ana said, remembering her conversation with Crystal. She really wanted to apologize.

"Really?" Krystee said, holding on to her new pink backpack close to her, "I thought she hated his guts."

"Well, that's true," Ana admitted, "But she thought it might be best to get it over with."  
"Oh," Krystee said, "I guess that sort of make sense. MOVE IT CARMINE!"

...

Crystal was angry at herself. She couldn't believe that Jimmy wasn't there. In fact she doesn't know where he is right now. Ever since that incident, he seemed to have disappeared. Even though the contest has already started, Crystal thought maybe it was best to apologize to Jimmy.

"He is a total idiot. Claiming that he's worried about me and then running off," Crystal groaned, "Still, guess he's avoiding me. Can't really blame him though." If Crystal wasn't so deep in her thoughts, she would've noticed a large shadow from behind her and with one swift move, stabbed its hand to the side of her neck.

Crystal fell to the ground unconscious. The large shadow breathed heavily and another, much smaller and thinner shadow appeared from behind.

"Great job Machamp. Let's finish this," Melanie said.

**Author's Notes**

Great, my cliff hangers are going to get me killed... lol.

All right, a couple of news.

First, I'm not going to update as fast as once every two weeks. I'm really busy now that finals are coming up soon. I got a lot of tests and projects just piled up so please be patient. I'll be back on schedule soon.

Also, I'm going on a trip next week, so again updates will be slow.

Okay now to thank my reviewers after these unpleasant news...

...

**X-Spark**

Heheheheh, can't update as fast as before... so sad. Didn't feel insulted at that idiot comment. I admit I'm an idiot but a SMART idiot. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**Ketchum Kid**

Yes, procrastinate. I'm doing it again.

I'm thinking that if I write too much in a chapter, then it just seems to lag too much, but that's just me. Well, I think Plan B is a lot worse. I'm not sure yet... thanks for reviewing.

**Jarkes**

I don't really know what is plan b, still thinking. Thanks for the review.

**Afsana25333**

Too early to be relieve. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**Dreamedsong**

thanks for the extra info of your OC. Will remember it.

anyways thanks for reviewing.

**PerlaNemesis**

argh, darn spelling check... Doesn't work on my comp for some reason... Well, at least it could be worse. thanks for pointing it out and for reviewing.

**writer's block 2000**

lol. don't run away! Then you won't be able to see the results!

SportyGurl1997

Yes, the plan... (muhahahaha) thanks for the review!

**randomreviewer**

aw, thanks for the review. Hope you continue to.

**Crownofthorns**

BOMBS! That's way too dangerous! (wait... now that's an idea... LOL) I understand when imagination runs wild. That's the fun of it. Allows us to escape from reality for a bit. ^.^

...

thank you all for reading. I will try to update in two weeks but please understand that it might be late. Though I keep saying this you guys seem to understand and for that I thank you.

**-JapanDreamer**


	40. Now We Know What Plan B Is

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is an idea that can't be owned by this author**

HELLO and sorry for updating so late. My computer is acting all weird (Again) and school work is piling up. I had to cut back writing to catch up with my grades. So I used the spare time I had during this entire three weeks (I think three weeks right?) period to write this little chapter. I'm sorry but I promise as soon as school is over for me, I'll update more. Please be patient.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 40:**

"Now entering are the final contestants!" Jean hurried on stage, making sure not to stand too close to the other contestants. Her Meowth purred happily, excited to start. Jean stared around, suspicious of anymore strange out of place things. Although she was excited to show off, Jean preferred to be safe at first. As the first leader, Jean did a very comical like dance in a flexible cat like way.

"Wow, Jean's and Meowth's flexibilities are amazing! I think this is going to hard for the other contestants." Marian's comment is quite true. It attracted quite a few laughter as the other coordinators try to bend their arms and legs as far back as Jean's were doing. Unfortunately, their attempts have failed. None of the coordinators could do a complete split in the air or do a backward flip. Instead of success, there were more sounds of curses coming from the coordinators. Jean couldn't help but laugh.

"Too bad. Looks like I win this round," Jean grinned and stuck out her tongue, "You'll need to get up earlier than that if you want to beat me." There was no need for the next contestant to be the leader. They were all on the floor groaning in pain, rubbing their muscles.

"Err, I think its best to have our medical team here," Marian said, looking thoroughly embarrass at the situation, "Anyways, it;'s obvious that the coordinators can't continue, so..."

Jean grinned and walked off stage with Meowth, not needing to hear the rest of Marian's speech.

"All right, now that the last group has finish, let's have thirty minutes break before we announce the coordinators who will make it to the next round!" Marian exclaimed as the last contestants limped and dragged off stage. There was a huge commotion as everybody left their seats for refreshments being served in the Pokemon gym.

"Dang that girl is smart," Ana commented, watching the whole show, "We're going to have to watch out for her."

"I'll say," Kina grimaced at the coordinators, terribly glad that she didn't need to attempt to do those crazy flexible moves. There was a huge silence that was broken up by Krystee's impatient voice.

"Where in the world is Crystal!" Krystee pouted, "I wanted to see if Crystal could show us if she could do those moves as well."

"Maybe she's having a hard time saying sorry," Carmine muttered, annoyed.

"Okay, it's been over thirty minutes!" Krystee exclaimed as she checked the clock, "How long does it take to say 'I'm sorry to someone'?"

"Only about a few minutes, but for you, maybe a lifetime cuz you're pretty dim to even know how to say the word..." Carmine immediately got hit by Krystee for making such a comment. He fell to the ground and Krystee immediately pounced on him.

"Well in that case, looks like I won't need to apologize for destroying your life for the rest of my life!"

"Hey, hey," Kina said, trying to calm Krystee down, who was now slamming her foot on Carmine's head, "Calm down." Carmine gagged as he struggled to push away from Krystee.

"But still it's strange for Crystal to take so long," Ana said, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Jimmy either."

"Hmmm," Kina thought, "Do you think they're both searching for each other and are walking around in circles?"  
"Could be..."

...

"Owwwww... my neck..." Crystal rubbed neck, easing the throbbing pain. Crystal got up shakily, her legs wobbling like jelly. "Where am I?" The last thing Crystal remembered was walking down that large hallway before something hit her really hard. Crystal placed her hand on her chest and suddenly realize that her Pokegear was gone. Strange...

Crystal looked around and saw herself, on the stage of the Pokemon Contest. Even stranger, Crystal doesn't remember collapsing here...

"By the looks of things, I say you're in trouble." Crystal whipped around and saw to her surprise, Mealine, glaring like a cat, sitting on one of the audience seats.

"Oh, hello Mealine," Crystal replied, mustering all of her politeness into her voice, "What are you doing here?" Mealine stared at Crystal before laughing.

"What kind of question is that?" Mealine giggled. Crystal frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

"Err, I'm guessing you know something I don't..." Crystal muttered.

"Simple, the next round is ticking. If you want to make it in time, I suggest you start battling." Mealine took out her Pokeball and grinned. Crystal's mind took a while to register. Then it hit her.

"Y-you!" Crystal sputtered! Mealine grinned.

"Yeah, took you a while. I suggest you move fast or else you can say goodbye to that ribbon." Mealine said.

"I don't have time for this!" Crystal yelled, her patience gone. She took a step off stage before a large electrical wave blasted at her. "KYAAA!" Crystal flinched, realizing that the entire stage is surrounded by a brilliant blue electrical field. Black boxes were surrounding the entire stage, somehow giving off an electrical static field.

"See?" Mealine smiled, pleased at Crystal's horrified face, "This thing will shock you to death if you try to get off, and it won't be turned off until I push the button." Mealine put up her other hand and in the faint light, Crystal could see the small gray box with a large red button. "You don't really have much of a choice you see. Time's ticking so make up your mind." Crystal could see from the small black box in front of her the news live about the contest. The appeal part is coming up soon, and if Crystal doesn't make it, it's disqualification.

"So you promise to let me go if I beat you?" Crystal asked. Mealine laughed again.

"Yup! You're starting to become smarter!" Crystal didn't smile back at Mealine and took out her Pokeball.

"Fine. We'll battle then."

**Author's Notes**

Will Crystal make it in time??? lol

Anyways, sorry again, but the next update will take a while.

Now to thank my reviewers,

...

**Sparky**

lol. kinda of like bombs in a way. thanks for reviewing

**writer's block 2000**

hahaha. thanks for your support. I could use some body guards... lol. thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for the review. I'm guessing Mealine is hated more now.

**Crownofthorns**

yup. cliffhangers is what i usually do because

1) its fun to see people stressed out for the next chapter and

2) because I usually have no idea what to write next but still need to make the ending good... lol. thanks for the review.

**SportyGurl1997**

lol. thanks for reviewing

**Jarkes**

well, now it defintely doesn't look good

**Afsana25333**

oh, thanks for pointing out the error. (shoot!) well, let's just assume that the spelling is right and all the errors are corrected cuz I'm too lazy to rewrite lol. thanks for the review.

**Ketchum Kid**

Thanks for the OC! I'll put him in when I have the time. (must finish this pile of hw...)

**RWT**

Whoot! Congrats on being my new reviewer. I really appreciate the fact that you commented on some of the older chapters. thank you very much and I look forward from hearing from you again. and thanks for the OC (though I can't find the link).

...

Okay, that's it folks for this chapter. You'll have to wait a bit for the next one, but please remember that this story is not dead until I bluntly say it to you guys.

Please review!

**-JapanDreamer**


	41. Now Everyone Knows What's Going On

**Discalimer: Don't own Pokemon**

Well, once again, another update. Things are looking up in terms of school. (kinda...)

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 41:**

"You found anything Aipom?" Jimmy asked as Aipom jumped on his shoulder. It shook its head from left to right, looking depressed. "Drat, looks like the person responsible for got away." Jimmy groaned as he walked out of the contest hall. Oh, well, let's get out of here so we can see Crystal's performance." As he left the building, he didn't notice the strange camera zoomed in on him.

"Stupid," Jerald grinned, "Got him where we want him."

...

"ARGH!" Krystee yelled, running around in circles. A couple of coordinators were shock at this outburst and seemed to edge away from the group.

"Whoa, calm down," Ana said, shocked by Krystee's sudden outburst.

"The second round is starting and Crystal isn't here!"

"Well, there's not point in screaming," Carmine grumbled, still angry with Krystee for beating him up, "It'll only make people wish they weren't next to you." Carmine was more alert this time and managed to dodge the punch that Krystee was aiming at him.

"Still, Krystee is right," Kina panicked, "She should be here by now, even if she didn't get a chance to apologize."

"Geez, if Jimmy is the reason to make her wait, I'm gonna-" Ana stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Jimmy walking toward the contest just as it was getting ready for the second round.

_Sigh_, Jimmy thought, _Crystal is not around. Guess she still hasn't forgiven me..._

"YOU IDIOT!" Jimmy flinched and almost got hit in the face by this brown hair girl.

"WHAT THE-?" Jimmy took a large step back while this girl was being held back by a brown braided hair girl.

"Krystee calm down!" Kina gasped. Ana and Carmine came over, both of them with disdain look at Jimmy, who was bewildered at their expression. Krystee calmed down a bit but continued to yell at Jimmy's face.

"What's with that look? You made Crystal cry huh?!"

"Whoa, wait what? Didn't Crystal said that she never wanted to talk to me again?" Jimmy asked, confused. There was a huge silence as each trainer looked at each other with the same puzzled expression.

"Wait a minute," Ana said, breaking the silence, "You didn't see Crystal?"  
"No," Jimmy responded, confused, "was I suppose to?" Ana fell silent before speaking again.

"Do you have Crystal's number?"

"Err, yeah, I think so," Jimmy said, surprised, "But what does-?" Ana grabbed the Pokegear from Jimmy's neck. "Hey wait! What are you-?" Ana ignored Jimmy and scrolled down the phone book before she found Crystal's name. She pressed the call button and waited until someone picked up. Only, it wasn't Crystal.

"Wow Jimmy, took you a while to try the phone." Ana froze. This voice... isn't Crystal. Carmine, Kina, and Krystee gasped at the sound. Ana's hand shook but spoke into the Pokegear.

"Who are you?!" Ana demanded. There was a silence on the other line and then, a chuckle.

"Pardon me," the sly voice said, "I was expecting Jimmy to pick up. Is he there with you?" Jimmy gaped. He recognized that voice. He snatched the Pokegear

"Jerald!" Jimmy yelled. Again, laughter.

"Finally, a voice I recognize."  
"Why do you have Crystal's Pokegear?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Jerald hissed. There was a long pause before Ana realized what Jerald was implying.

"What did you do with Crystal?!" Ana yelled. Jimmy flinched. No way... Crystal?

"That's for Jimmy to figure out. If he wants his girlfriend alive again-"

"Wait a minute!" Ana interrupted, "You were the one who dropped those lights!"

"Hahaha," Jerald laughed, "Yeah, even the sabotages, though I did have some accomplices." Jimmy clenched his fist, staring at the Pokegear with pure hate as if his anger could burn Jerald into a crisp. "Anyways, back to the topic, if Jimmy wants his girlfriend to live; then tell him to come to the Radio Tower. Alone." There was a buzz sound and the phone was disconnected.

"No way Crystal..." Kina said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, he's going to regret this," Krystee gritted, cracking her knuckles and choking what appears to be an invisible neck.

"Hold it," Carmine explained, "We can't go. The contest is starting."

"But Crystal is in danger," Ana protested, "We can't let him... Jimmy, where are you going?!"

"Radio Tower! Do you really need an answer," Jimmy said, straightening his hat. He was already stomping out of the Contest. Ana ran after him.

"Hold it! It's got to be a trap!" Ana reasoned, "You can't go alone. Let one of us be your back-"  
"You heard what Jerald said! Crystal's life isn't going to be used in this game. I'm going to beat him if that's the last thing I do," Jimmy yelled back, "The least you could do is hold on until Crystal comes back in time for her round." Ana ran ahead and stopped right in front of Jimmy. She stared at Jimmy's determined face before sighing in resignation.

"You do realize that we can't hold indefinitely."

"You don't need to," Jimmy said, "Just as long as you can." He stormed off, leaving Ana behind.

"Ana!" Kina gasped, running toward her, "What do we do?" Carmine and Krystee were behind her, both with a pure hate expression on their face. They obviously still remember the sabotages that happened to them. Ana thought carefully. There is no way they can stop the Contest, but there is a chance of holding it off.

"How slow can you guys perform?"

...

Jean heard everything. She wasn't smiling this time though_. Didn't know these people were actually targeting someone._ She thought for a moment. The contest is starting up soon. If she wanted to stop this abduction, she'll need to do it fast.

...

"Arcanine! Flame Wheel!" Crystal yelled as the large Starmie spun like a frisbee, dodging the attack.

"Oh sheesh," Melaine yawned, "Can't you do any better?" Crystal glared at the girl. The electrical field was limiting her Pokemon's movement and minimize the amount of the attack will get out of the cage and toward the target. Not to mention that Mealine's Pokemon have the entire room to use to doge.

"Arcanine return!" Crystal said, putting her fire Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"Giving up?" Melaine asked, slyly.

"In your dreams," Crystal replied, "Go Xatu!" The large bird Pokemon popped out. "Psychic!" Melanie growled but noticed that the attack didn't hit Starmie... then what-?

Mealine suddenly noticed that the remote control button in her hand was flying out and toward Crystal. Mealine screamed. So this is Crystal's plan.

"Just a little further," Crystal muttered. She could almost see the remote control in her grasp.

"Hydro Pump!" A huge wash of water blasted at Xatu and Crystal, making a large pool. Then a large massive electrical shock ran through the water and toward Xatu and Crystal.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. The connection was lost and the remote control fell to the ground. Xatu fainted, overwhelm by the damage.

"See Crystal," Melanine grinned, clearly showing she was acting just a while ago, "You do something stupid and my attacks are going to hurt even more." Crystal weakly got up. Her whole body was shaking from that attack.

_So,_ Crystal thought, _that's not going to work..._ She looked around carefully, trying to think of another way to get out.

She'll need to work fast if she wants to get out and make the Contest in time.

**Author's Notes**

Whoot! More suspense!

I must say, I'm getting a lot of "let's kill Melaine" reviews. lol.

Well, not much to say so let's thank my reviewers. I'm really busy so no comments this time. sorry.

...

thank you

**Sparky**

**Jarkes**

**Ketchum Kid**

**PerlaNemesis**

**writer's block 2000**

**Crownofthorns**

**RWT**

**SportyGurl1997**

**Jarkes**

**patty1234554321**

...

okay, thanks for the reviews.

See ya in the next chapter.

-JapanDreamer


	42. The Song of Death

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer a day keeps copyright problems away. I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys! Wanted to say this last time but when I updated, I wasn't too sure yet if it was true yet, but here goes.

**NEW HEARTGOLD AND SOULSILVER REMAKE! **Whoot! However, I am very disappointed at the new girl character... :(

Well moving on, enjoy the chapter and let's hope everything will be all right.

**Chapter 42**:

Jimmy arrived almost out of breath in front of the large radio tower. The large black building has a huge antenna on the very top. It looked like the largest building in the city, overshadowing the others with its large shadow.

"Where is he?" Jimmy growled, catching his breath as best as possible, but immediately started coughing. He looked around and couldn't find a single person that look suspicious. Many people there were working on construction, clouds of dust settling in the air, making the vision hazy. Jimmy thought for a moment and looked at his backpack. The Pokemon egg was still there, thank goodness.

Jimmy felt slightly guilty. After everything that has happened, he forgot to check the egg as frequently as he wanted. Suddenly there was a chirping sound, causing Jimmy to jump. He checked and found that it was his Pokegear, notifying him that Crystal was calling... only Jimmy knew it wasn't Crystal.

"What do you want Jerald?" Jimmy asked after he pressed the receive call button.

"Heheheheh, smart aren't you?" Jerald asked in a heavily sarcastic voice, "Go to the main entrance and wait for further instructions. That is if you dare." Jerald hung up and Jimmy listened to the soft beeping noise. Jimmy looked up at the tower and wondered what Jerald wants. Trick or not, Jimmy decided that he was going to take his chances. Taking a deep breath, he hurried through the door.

Deep within Jimmy's backpack, a round oval light was glowing at a steady pulse.

...

"Starmie Swift!"

"Protect Wani-Wani!" Crystal yelled, shielding herself from the electrical stars.

"Nice," Mealine said, "But you do realize you can't keep using that method, don't you?"  
_Yeah, but I think you are too oblivious to notice something,_ Crystal thought as she watched the battle situation. Judging from the looks of things, Mealine has only one Pokemon, and the most powerful attack Starmie knows is Hydro Pump. Combining that Hydro Pump with the electrical field doubles the power. That means in order to counter this attack without taking too much damage is to reduce the attack's power. Also, her secret weapon needs two more turns before it is complete.

"Starmie use Water Gun!"

"Wani-Wani! Dig!" Wani-Wani looked back surprised at this new command. Crystal gave a firm nod, indicating for no questions. With a slight hesitation, Wani-Wani burrowed underneath and into the ground. The water attack crashed and hit Crystal.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Crystal gasped as she slowly got up. That attack wasn't as strong as the Hydro Pump, but it still gave her a unpleasant shock.

"Are you stupid?" Mealine asked surprised at the sudden change in tactics, "Sure your Feraligator managed to dodge that attack but look at you." Crystal couldn't stand up from the numbness of her legs, but grinned between gasp of air.

"I think you're underestimating me. Did you think Wani-Wani was the only Pokemon I had out?" Mealine frowned at the question and gasped as she saw a dark purple Pokemon coming out of the hole.

"Misdreveous! PERISH SONG!" Misdreveous opened its mouth and amplified its high voice. Giant wavelengths at a high rate went across the entire stage.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misdreveous screamed. The whole room vibrated from the devastating soundwaves.

"AIEEEEE!" Mealine squealed. Crystal covered her ears with the ear plugs she had ready. The black boxes were sputtering out of control. Electricity was coming out and finally it sputtered and exploded.

"Phew, that was close. Good thing that the boxes aren't sound proof," Crystal sighed in relief, "Thanks Misdreveous!" Misdreveous smiled shyly. "Just so you know," Crystal directed her attention to the fainted swirled eye Mealine, "Perish Song works after three turns, making the Pokemon who hears it faint no matter what." Crystal looked at the ground at the fainted Starmie. "Since my Wani-Wani used Dig, it didn't hear the song."

Crystal sighed in relief. Wani-Wani came out of its hiding place and carefully lifted its trainer up. Crystal took one look at Mealine before shaking her head. "I think its best to leave her here. Come on Wani-Wani. We need to get back to the Pokemon Contest." With that said, Crystal left the stage and out of the room.

...

"Well that was an umm... interesting performance," Laura said uncomfortably. Carmine could feel his face flush red. Well, of course it was. Especially when you were having a Vulpix do a Fire Spin for more than ten times. Carmine left the stage quickly before he could feel his face burn in more embarrassment.

"Good job Carmine!" Krystee exclaimed, "That was twenty minutes long, but still I bet I can do it longer than that."

"Well, with your brain, I wouldn't be surprise," Carmine snapped and hurried away before Krystee could process what he said.

_This is humiliating_, Carmine thought, _I can't believe that I actually agreed to this_.

"Well," Kina sighed, "Carmine, Ana, and me finished. I just hope Krystee managed to hold off as long as possible too."

"With luck," Ana remarked, "Jimmy can hurry up and save Crystal. She's up after Krystee." She watched Krystee as she summoned out her Milotic for the appeal. "I just hope that nothing serious has happened to Cr..."

"Hey guys, did I miss my appeal?" Carmine whipped his head around in surprise and gaped at Crystal, who was obviously having a hard time walking but other than that perfectly fine.

"Crystal?!" Ana gasped. Kina stared with her eyes so wide open that they look as though they will pop out.

"Yeah," Crystal laughed, her legs shaking, "Sorry I'm late. Got held up. Though I must say it looks like my turn hasn't come up yet." She looked curiously as Krystee summoned out a Water Pulse with an Ice Beam.

"Crystal, did Jimmy save you already?" Ana asked. Crystal looked puzzled at Ana.

"No, in fact I couldn't find him... Why do you ask?" Crystal asked, sensing something was wrong. Kina looked uneasily at Carmine who looked uneasily at Ana.

"Crystal, this guy named Jerald... he said he had you hostage and unless Jimmy cooperated with him..." Kina didn't say anymore. She didn't need to. Crystal grew wide eye with horror.

"No," Crystal whispered. Carmine nodded. "That can't be true! Why would Jimmy do something like that?!"

"Because he cares about you," Ana replied, but soft enough so that Crystal couldn't hear that.

"Where is he?!" Crystal demanded.

"At the Radio Tower," Carmine said, "But-" Crystal didn't hear anymore. She stormed off out of the Contest.

"Crystal! Wait!" Ana yelled. She was about to grab Crystal's shoulder but found to Ana's surprise, Crystal collapsed to the ground.

"Darn, those electric attacks," Crystal gritted her teeth, tears spilling out of her eyes. Ana gasped in horror as she saw the small burn marks on Crystal's skin.

"Crystal..." Ana whispered, "What happened?" Crystal shook her head and struggled to get up. "Crystal! Please, don't push yourself!"

"But Jimmy could get in trouble!" Crystal exclaimed, "I got to let him know I'm fine. Ohhhh, where is my Pokegear?!" Crystal took a couple of breaths before fainting to the ground.

"Crystal!" Kina exclaimed, rushing over. Ana checked Crystal's pulse and sighed in relief to see it was steady.

"Don't worry," Ana said, "She's exhausted that's all. We need to get her to a hospital."

"Whoa," Carmine remarked, "She's up next. What do we do?" Ana looked Krystee and her Milotic as they both bowed down, signifying the end of their performance and shook her head.

"Crystal is in no shape to continue. Let's get her out of here before things turn from bad to worse. Carmine and Kina stay here to let Krystee know the situation. I'm going to get someone to take Crystal to the hospital." Carmine and Kina nodded in silent agreement as Ana hurried off. As soon as Crystal gets the right treatment, Ana is going to get to the radio tower and stop Jimmy.

...

Having her back against the tree next to the coordinators, Jean looked glumly at the situation. Bad, real bad. Personally, she would leave herself out of this but after coming this far... Jean sighed. She was going to be up next but seeing how there's more important things to do... Jean hurried off the premises and moved to her next destination – Radio Tower.

**Author's Notes**

I so need to figure out what will happen next. lol. Yeah, I'm making up as I go along. Pretty sad.

All right let's thank my reviewers now!

...

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for the review. I look forward from hearing from you again.

**grammaguy**

Hey, good to see you again. Glad you're reviewing. Hope you continue to do so.

**KetchumKid**

Well yeah, about Xatu, that's true, but see Crystal was trying to fight fair cuz that's how she fights. lol.

yeah, I wouldn't be suprise if there are more fanfics about G/S. Its a trend thing. Thanks for reviewing.

**patty1234554321**

thanks for the review!

**Sparky**

HAHAHAHAHA! There's a shrimp in my cup! lol. (wait is there?) thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

thank you for not hammering me. lol. thanks for the review.

**RWT**

OMG! I never realized that! I haven't watched Pokemon in like forever and totally forgot Brock actually did that! thanks for the review.

**Takumi4life**

err, guess Jimmy doesn't need to save Crystal anymore...

**Crownofthorns**

lol. we all dislike Mealine don't we? XP thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

John will show up a bit later. I want to put up some new OCs I haven't put in yet before I go back to repeating characters. Hang tight, he'll play an important role later. much later.

Yes. I'm truly disappointed at the new female character in the game. The outfit looked like a cross with Mario and that hat remind me of this kid in Digimon (very annoying kid by the way.) Anyways, I'm not happy, but I can't do anything about it. Though I have seen many comments from others who are truly disappointed in this as well.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

Thank you for the OC. If you can give more info about your OC, it'll make it easier for me to add him in the story with a good role. Anyways, I hope you continue to review.

...

Thank you all for your reviews.

I look forward in hearing from you again. School is almost over for me. So expect the usual update once per week back on schedule.

**-JapanDreamer**


	43. Save the World! HeartGold and SoulSilver

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MADNESS! THIS IS A "I DON'T OWN POKEMON DISCLAIMER!"**

Hey guys, I'm at my final stretch of school. Soon updates will be pouring in like crazy. lol.

Anyways, I have an awesome idea of inputting HeartGold and SoulSilver into this story. Won't tell you what it is, but I going to give a sneek preview.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 43:**

"JERALD!" Jimmy yelled. A couple of people looked wildly around, shocked at the sudden outburst. Jimmy ignored the looks as he scaned the place. There was no sign of the stupid guy anywhere. As far as he could see, Jimmy was in a typical normal office day.

"Excuse me," a young blond hair girl behind the reception desk asked Jimmy, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm screaming out someone's name?" Jimmy replied, looking at her as if she was an idiot, which flared the girl's anger.

"Well, excuse me," the girl huffed, "be a little bit quieter will you?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked away. "HEY! Are you listening to me?!"

_Whatever,_ Jimmy thought as he walked off_, Strange, Jerald should give me further instructions. Wonder what's up..._

Jimmy was about to call the Pokegear again when he remembered something Crystal had said. Pokegears have radars signals. As long as the Pokegear is on and within range, Jimmy could find the location where the Pokegear is. Proud of his incredible thinking, Jimmy hurried and looked down the menu on his Pokegear and found the button where the radar was. The screen changed to black with green lines, going across perpendicular to make squares. On the top left hand corner there was a red light flashing and a blipping sound.

_Good,_ Jimmy sighed with relief, _Crystal is definitely around here. Just need to slowly follow the signal..._

...

"Well, I'm impressed," Jerald commented, "He managed to figure out that use, but that's going to hurt him in the end."

"Jerald," Dean said, "What is the point of doing this?" They've been in this room for almost two hours, and already, things were becoming quite dull.

"You know why," Jerald snapped, "I want him to know the rules when he is dealing with me." Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. So what if the kid beat him up? This was getting ridiculous. Dean could think of a hundred of other things he could be doing right now. "Jerald, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back."

"Whatever," Jerald said, not listening, as he watched in depth at the screen. On the little screen, Jimmy was glancing up and down from his Pokegear screen, walking slowly at the same time.

Dean slowly got out of his seat and out the door. He stretched his legs before looking around the deserted hallway. It cost a whole lot of money to have this whole floor to themselves. Feeling his legs, he decided to take the stairs. He opened the door and allowed it to slam shut. The only way to open the door was to have a security key. Dean climbed down the spiral staircase with relative ease. The sound of his shoes made a hollow echo sound.

Suddenly, there was another pair of echo sound coming up the stairs. Strange, very few people use these stair cases. Most take the elevator. The clacking sounds became louder and louder as the seconds go by. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean decided to continue down the stairs when suddenly a large shadow came charging at him.

"Phew, I knew I should've taken the elevator. This is killing my feet," Jean sighed as she climbed up and almost bumped into Dean. "Opps, sorry- HEY! YOU!" Dean gaped at the girl. Of all people, he wasn't expecting her to be here.

"I've been looking for you!" Jean said fiercely.

"What?" Dean said puzzled, still shock to see this girl.

"Yeah, where's that stupid rich brat that you hung out with?" Jean said, "I need to talk to him." Dean looked at Jean's eyes and immediately could tell that she knew everything. Still Jerald gave him direct orders not to say anything or else its trouble for the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, lying through his teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Jean asked grinning, which wasn't a good sign for Dean, "Then I suppose you want me to show this off." Jean took out a tape recorder and delicately pressed the play button. Dean stared in horror as his voice and Jerald's were played out of the small speaker. Words like 'sabotage' and 'lies' could be heard. "Let me ask this again," Jean said, pressing the pause button, "where's that stupid Jerald?"

Dean thought quickly. Jerald wouldn't be happy if Jean just 'walked' away, yet Dean didn't like this charade. Judging by the look on her face, Jean was absolutely serious about showing the evidence off. Not a good thing. The only choice left is...

"He... Follow me," Dean muttered as he walked up the stairs. Jean smiled happily. _Who knew manipulating people minds could be so much fun?_

...

"Huh, that's strange," Jimmy thought as he looked around. He was inside the basement of the building. Large metal doors were everywhere, probably to hold goods and stuff. "I can't imagine Crystal being here..." Jimmy continued to follow the weak signal. Finally, he found himself really close and as he looked around he noticed the radar was pointing behind an extremely large door.

Cautiously, he opened the heavy metal door. It didn't even occur to Jimmy as to why it wasn't locked. He looked at the dim room and scourged the place. Finally the light was blinking at a high rate and Jimmy looked down to see... Crystal's Pokegear... and only the Pokegear.

Surprised, Jimmy picked up the Pokegear and before he could do anything else, the door slammed with a loud boom. NO! Jimmy groped his way through the darkness and pulled the door handle, but the door didn't budge an inch.

There was a ringing sound and as Jimmy checked to see who it was, it was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked after he pressed the button.

"Congratulations," Jerald's voice said, "you've gotten yourself locked up." It took a while for Jimmy to realize what was going on.

"YOU!" Jimmy sputtered. Jerald laughed, his voice crackling through the speaker.

"Relax, the people should check to see if there are people locked up in storage rooms everyday... or they just come down when they need something," Jerald smiled as he talked, "By the way, the walls are sound proof so I highly doubt your voice can be heard."

"Jerald, you really think this room will keep me in here?" Jimmy said, "I can break out of here anytime I want!" Jerald couldn't help but laugh again.

"I don't think you understand," Jerald replied, not scared, "You see if you break that door, you'll probably be in trouble with the law enforcement. I don't think they'll believe you if you just walked in. Especially since the door was never suppose to be open, and, oh, did I mention your friend is in the mercy of my hands?" There was a heavy silence and Jerald knew that he got Jimmy. "See you in a couple of years."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jimmy yelled, "Where's Crystal?!"  
"You're still worrying about her?!" Jerald asked incredulously, "I would be more concern about getting out if I were you."

"Where is she?!" Jimmy demanded, ignoring Jerald's comment.

"Can't say," Jerald simply stated and with that he hung up.

"JERALD!" Jimmy yelled but the conversation was over. Feeling frustrated and stupid, Jimmy slammed his fist against the door, but ended up bruising his hand.

_This was what he wanted_, Jimmy thought, _threaten with Crystal and lock me up here_.

_You're not strong enough. You'll end up causing more trouble for her._ Jimmy could hear John's accusing voice the last time they met. Jimmy tried his best to hold on to his tears. There was no point in crying over the past. He sighed and took off his backpack. He then took out his Pokeballs and released the Pokemon. His Typhlosion, Aipom, and Beedrill came out, looking confused at the strange new environment.

"Sorry guys," Jimmy said, "I messed up. We need to get out of here, but I'm going to need your help." He got up and pointed to the door. "We'll need to open the door but in order to do that, I'm going to need some light." Immediately, Typhlosion back erupted with flames. The fire lit the room in a dim light.

"Ack," Jimmy coughed, "Beedrill, fan the smoke away." With that Beedrill started to blow away the smoke to the other direction. "Great, Aipom, let's get to work." Aipom grinned and immediately climbed onto the electronic box.

"Okay, I need you to open the box," Jimmy said. Aipom grinned. Easy work. If Jimmy and his Pokemon haven't been so into their work, they would've noticed that the backpack gave a huge oval glow and several small cracking sounds. The backpack moved several times before the zippers gave away and a little head popped out. Its bright black eyes looked around curiously. The pink cheeks buzzed with electricity. The left ear was notched.

"Pi? Pichu?"

**Author's Notes**

Awwwwwww. how cute! lol.

Well, there's more to the sneek peak if I can get more info. Let's thank my reviewers.

...

**Sparky**

Yeah, this whole story is like an anime or manga - "I got stabbed in the chest with a sword but I can still fight." Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

thanks for the extra info. Makes it easier for me to write. thank you for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

Well, you're my first reviewer and the first to give me an OC. Of course I'm going to put Ana in well. lol.

About the new game, yeah. I wish I could form a protest and demand Crystal back.

thanks for the review.

**RWT**

thanks for reviewing. See you next time.

**Ketchum Kid**

lol. Jimmy is always getting into trouble.

**PerlaNemesis**

I've never heard the song. I think the last time I heard it was with the Igglybuff and idol singer. lol. Yeah, Johto episode, I know.

Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Takumi4life**

whoo! School is almost over! yayayyaya! thanks for the review.

**Crownofthorns**

thank you for the review. See you in the next chapter.

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review and info on the OC.

...

well, that's it. see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	44. The Smartest Pokemon In the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Or the notched-ear Pichu as grammaguy kindly pointed out for me.  
**

Well, another chapter! yay! I must say this is a bit longer than usual. Hopefully, I can continue this trend and update faster and longer. LONG LIVE SUMMER VACATION!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 44:**

Crystal woke up dimly and found herself on a hospital bed. The sunlight was shimmering through the small square window, creating a gold dust cloud. She slowly got up and realized that someone has bandaged her wounds.

"Well, you got up," Crystal looked up and noticed Kina looking at her with relief. Kina was sitting on one of the comfy chairs provided in the small room. "You've been out for a couple of hours," Kina said, immediately sensing Crystal's question.

"Thanks," Crystal grinned but grimaced at the pain in her stomach.

"Whoa hold on!" Kina said, alarmed, "You're in no shape to get out yet."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Crystal panted. There was a long silence as Crystal tried to ease the pain. "So, where is everybody else?"  
"Well," Kina thought for a moment before responding, "Carmine went to the Pokemon Contest to get the perpetrator. Ana and Krystee went to the radio tower to go after Jimmy. Knowing him, he's probably got into a lot of trouble already."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised," Crystal sighed. This wouldn't have happened if she had just gotten away faster and made it for the Pokemon Contest. Then it hit her. "Wait! The Contest! What happened-?!" Kina gave a sad smile but shrugged.

"Sorry, we kinda voted that you were in no shape to continue and we all decided to drop out," Kina said and before Crystal could object, Kina added, "Krystee was pretty ticked off and wanted to literally go after the guy. Carmine wants someone to pay for the damage so he pretty much isn't interested in winning a messed up contest, and Ana is trying to solve the situation without much hassle." Crystal groaned and fell against her pillow.

"I'm so sorry," Crystal whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kina said hastily, "No worries. Besides I didn't want to be in a Contest where cheating was involved. We all agreed that if nobody played fair, there isn't a point in competing." Crystal still felt guilty despite Kina's explanation.

"So, did they find Jimmy?" Crystal asked. Kina shook her head and shrugged.

"Not that I know of, but he couldn't have gotten into deep trouble if you know what I mean." Crystal sighed and shook her head as well.

"I think I haven't really introduced to you what Jimmy is really like."

...

Jerald sighed in relief as he looked at the screen. Jimmy was already pounding his head against the door from frustration. It was wonderful, watching him hopelessly fall into a pit of despair as he desperately tries to make his way out.

"Jerald?" Jerald looked around and saw that it was Dean. Jerald thought it was strange that Dean would finish his walk so fast but found it even more strange that Dean looked pale like he seen a Gastly or something.

"Dean? Why are here again? I though you were going to take a walk?" Jerald said, in a confused tone.

"Um, there is a slight problem..." Dean muttered. Jerald stared at him suspiciously until Jerald saw the bucket hat and brown hair person coming from behind Dean.

"YOU!" Jean turned bright red with anger. Jean grinned at Jerald's face.

"Your face is red. Embarrass to see me?" Jean grinned as Jerald's face turn a dark shade of purple.

"Dean! Why did you bring this... animal here?!" Jerald demanded. Before Dean could respond, Jean interrupted.

"Obviously you're really stupid so I'm going to correct a couple of mistakes you made. First off, I'm not an animal, and second, I asked Dean to bring me here and third," Jean pulled out her recorder and pressed play before she continued her sentence, "you and I are going to become great friends." Jean grinned at Jerald's horrified face as his and Dean's voice are played out of the speaker.

...

"Okay, this door is basically locked unless someone gives a password... So, to open it, I'll need to figure out what are my chances to get the ten digit code on my first try..." Jimmy felt stumped. This was difficult. There were too many different colored wires going in different directions. In fact, he didn't even know what he was doing. "ARGH! My head is going to explode!"

Jimmy pounded his head in frustration and was so in depth in thought that it took a while for him to notice that Aipom was tapping on his shoulder. "What is it?" Aipom pointed with its tail at Jimmy's backpack. At first, Jimmy couldn't figure out what was wrong until he noticed that it started to move... and something was coming out of it!

"TYPHLOSION!" The fire Pokemon stood between Jimmy and the backpack ready for battle as the little... thing came out...

"Pichu?"

"Eh?" Jimmy stared wide-eye at the strange yellow mouse Pokemon. Typhlosion, waiting for orders, looked confused from Jimmy and the Pichu. The little Pokemon stared with the same wide eye look at Jimmy. The left notched ear twitched slightly as it cocked its head to the side.

"Pichu?" It stated again, confused. It tried to stand up, but wobbled and came crashing down.

"Ummmm," Jimmy grabbed his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. The Pichu, afraid of the strange device it has never seen before, quickly hid behind the backpack. The Pokedex managed to capture the image and send the data. "A Pichu?!" Jimmy gaped at the info, "How in the world did a Pichu appeared here?!" Jimmy looked at the small Pokemon and back at the Pokedex to make sure it was right. The little Pokemon looked scared and scrambled back into the backpack. A container came out of the backpack as the Pichu pushed itself back in. After staring at the container, Jimmy realized where Pichu came from.

The egg! Jimmy remembered receiving the egg from the day-care people. It must have hatched a while ago. _Wow,_ Jimmy thought, _Never knew I could have a new Pokemon at a time like this..._ He sighed, shook his head, and smiled. He walked closer to the backpack and sat in front of it, watching as it moved around.

"Hey, there Pichu," Jimmy grinned, "sorry if I scared you." He reached out his hand toward the two pair of eyes. "Come on out, I want you to meet the rest of the gang." Pichu pushed its head out of the backpack. It slowly approached Jimmy carefully.

_Sigh_, Jimmy thought_, too cute material. Probably can't even battle_. Nevertheless, Jimmy grinned and gathered everyone else. "So Pichu, this is Typhlosion, Aipom, and Beedrill." The three Pokemon stared at the little baby Pokemon who cocked its head and twitched its notched ear again.

"Pichu! Pi! Pi! Pi!" the little Pokemon held up its small arm for a handshake. The three Pokemon stared wide eye at this behavior and looked at Jimmy for help.

"Err, Pichu, in this group we give each other a yell as a greeting. No need to be formal," Jimmy explained. Pichu dropped its arm, confused as to what it did wrong. "Don't worry about it. For now just stay here while we try to get out of here." Jimmy quickly went back to work, leaving the baby Pichu alone. "All right guys! We can't fail here! Pichu hasn't seen the world yet, so let's keep it up!"

Pichu watched the whole group worked together as a team. Suddenly, it felt very envious. Seeing its new trainer work so well with the others made Pichu want to help out as well.

"Okay, this is seriously messed up," Jimmy groaned as he looked at the electrical wires, "Does anyone here know how to get this to work?!" Suddenly, something landed on his shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise saw Pichu. "Hey Pichu what-?"

Pichu didn't listen to Jimmy and immediately started looking at the wires in front. Then quickly, it switched the wires around so fast that even Jimmy's eyes couldn't keep up to see what it was doing. After moving the wires around, Pichu grabbed two of them, one red and the other blue, and pulled them out of the socket. Before Jimmy could object, Pichu put the two conductor parts onto its cheeks.

"Pichu!" Concentrating very hard, it sent a small stream of yellow electricity through. As it reached the box, the room began to give a sudden humming sound and then the lights were turned on.

CLICK! Jimmy stared at amazement as the door in front of him swung open with a mighty force. Jimmy, Typhlosion, Aipom, and Beedrill gaped at the open storage room as Pichu happily walked off. It gave a wave as it waited patiently for its trainer.

_Omg! _Jimmy thought, staring at Pichu with an amazement and horror look, _I've a Pokemon with a high IQ! How is that possible?!_

**Author's Notes**

LOL. I heard that Pokemon hatched from eggs resemble very much like their trainers. Apparently this statement is proven wrong in this case.

I always wonder what would happen if Jimmy has a smart Pokemon in his group. Apparently he is overwhelm. lol.

Okay, nothing much except that school is over and I'm now on a blissful summer.

Let's thank my reviewers!

...

**PerlaNemesis**

Yes, manipulating people's minds is fun. lol. thanks for the review.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

O.O thank you for the new OC. You really know how to make a statement in your reviews.

**writer's block 2000**

thanks for the review. more drama to come.

**Sparky**

Sunrise coming from me? You mean updates right?

LOL. Yeah, Naruto and Ichigo can take a stabbing, why can't Pokemon characters do the same as well? thanks for the review.

**RWT**

Hmmmm, maybe Jimmy will keep Pichu...

thanks for the review.

**grammaguy**

Don't worry about not betaing. Its cool. Just use this time to update your stories. ^.^

PLAGIARIZING?! I never thought of it like that! Don't worry, it will now be in the disclaimer. lol. (madness indeed!)

thanks for reviewing.

**Takumi4life**

OOOOO! congrats! good luck in college!

**SportyGurl1997**

well, Jimmy was so into getting out that he didn't hear the crackling noises. Also, Typhlosion and Beedrill made a lot of noise with their ability... I guess?

thanks of the review.

...

Well, that's it from me.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	45. A Kiss?

Disclaimer: A word of advise. Pokemon, anything related to it, is not owned by me unless you include the fanfics I made.

Okay, here it is! Another update! Yay! Well, I'm wrapping up in this chapter and on to new adventure in the next.

enjoy!

**Chapter 45:**

"Excuse me," Krystee said as she went up to the counter, "Have you seen a boy with a baseball cap worn backwards and acts loud and obnoxious?" Ana was right behind Krystee searching frantically around the room in hopes of seeing Crystal or Jimmy at least. As soon as she placed Crystal in the hospital, Ana decided to go after Jimmy. Krystee, completely ticked off from the sabatoges, decided to come along and give this Jerald guy a piece of her mind... actually more like her fist.

Nothing Ana said could change Krystee's mind so Ana allowed Krystee to come with her. Kina agreed to stay behind while Carmine was 'heavily encouraged' to find the perpetrator at the contest hall.

"Yes," the girl said icily listening to the description, "He went that way though after that I can't help." Krystee and Ana followed the direction where the girl's finger was pointing and noticed that the doors lead to the basement.

Strange... surely Jimmy was not stupid enough to go down there. Anyone would have realized that something was wrong. Nevertheless, both of the girls went through the doors and down the hallway, being as careful as possible.

"Geez, this place is so dark," Krystee muttered, "Why would Jimmy be down here?"

"Don't know," Ana replied, "Probably a trap. I suggest we be on a lookout for anything suspicious." As if to suddenly make an entrance, several heavy footsteps sounds came, becoming louder and louder as it echo in the hollow chamber.

"Get back," Ana hissed. Both of the two girls hid behind the wall in the corridor. The shadows loomed larger and larger, approaching Ana's and Krystee's hideout.

"I'll get that person," Krystee said, her fists ready. Before Ana could protest, Krystee jumped out of their hiding spot and immediately slammed her fist into the shadow.

"Gotcha!" Krystee yelled and a loud wack can be heard.

"AHHHH!" Jimmy yelled, "Angry mobster!"

Jimmy?! Ana gasped as she too came out of the hiding spot. It was Jimmy! Krsytee had him by the neck and was apparently choking him.

"Who are you calling a mobster?!" Krsytee yelled back.

"Jimmy! I'm glad you're safe!" Ana gasped in relief.

"You call this safe?!" Jimmy gagged back. Something came charging up from behind and climbed on Jimmy's shoulder. The little creature placed its hands on Krystee's clutched hands.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Ana and Krystee gasped at the little electric Pokemon. This Pokemon has a notched ear! Such a Pokemon is rare!

"Jimmy, where did you get this Pichu?" Ana asked.

"Argh gowet wit arhgt," Jimmy gasped between breaths. Ana was puzzled at this response until she realized Jimmy was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Uh, Krystee, I think its best to let go of him." Krystee, suddenly jolted as though she realized she was still clutching onto Jimmy's throat, released her hands. Jimmy collapsed to the ground, gasping in heavy breaths.

Pichu jumped down and gave Jimmy a quick hug of relief. "Pichu! Pichu!"

"Awwwww," Krystee sighed, "So cute." She petted the little Pokemon who at first flinched from fear but immediately sighed and purred as Krystee rubbed its ears. "But I never seen a Pichu with such strange ears before. Where did you get it Jimmy?""Uh, how about an apology first?" Jimmy snapped as he rubbed his neck. Krystee stared at him with confusion.

"Sorry for whatever I did to you?" Krystee said in an obviously confused voice.

"HOW ABOUT 'I'M SORRY THAT I CHOKED YOU?!" Jimmy yelled in frustration. Krystee stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was saying.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Seriously," Jimmy said, unsatisfied still, "Do you always just attack people like that?!"

"Stop it!" Ana intervened. Krystee looked like she was going to choke Jimmy again. "Jimmy what is going on?" Jimmy explained the whole situation – how Jerald locked him in, how Pichu hatched and got him out, and how Crystal wasn't here.

"I appreciate the fact that you guys were going to save me, but right now we need to figure out where Crystal is," Jimmy said desperately. Ana looked at Krystee before breaking the news.

"Um, Jimmy, Crystal is already safe. We came for you because we're afraid you got into trouble." Jimmy, wondering if they were joking, gaped for a moment at Ana and Krystee.

"Basically," Krystee explained as slowly and understandable to even lower intelligent life as possible, "That heroic act was a huge waste." Jimmy felt speechless. He was ready to save Crystal and make her beg for his forgiveness. Now it seems as though as if he was the one who was causing more trouble than necessary.

"Cheer up," Ana said, noticing Jimmy's glum look, "At least everyone is okay. We should get going and check up with Crystal."

"Hold on a minute!" Krystee interrupted, "I haven't gotten my revenge on that... uh, what's his name... Jimbo!" Jimmy stared at her as if she was an idiot.

"His name is Jerald, and me too," Jimmy added, "I need to give that kid a piece of my mind."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Ana said, "one thing at a time. Jerald had set up a trap for you once so it might be better if we wait-" Ana couldn't finish her sentence. Krystee and Jimmy were both on a rampage trying to get out of the room first. Ana sighed, frustrated that they didn't stop to listen. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

There was a skidding sound, a loud crash, a Pichu whimper, and a 'Get off of me!" from Jimmy.

"Oh, yeah," Krystee said, "I forgot." Ana groaned. Jimmy got off the ground, mumbling how girls seem to be so careless and crash into others so easily.

"I suggest we get out of here before this Jerald cause anymore problems." Ana lead the way as Krystee and Jimmy depressingly follow her.

"Meowth!" Ana and Krystee spun around and turn to Jimmy. Jimmy turned bright red from the embarrassment of being stared.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Jimmy sputtered, "I didn't say anything!"

"MEOWTH!" Jimmy looked up and found a foot with sharp claws landed on his feet. It was a Meowth.

"AHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Jimmy screamed as the claws dug into his skin. Ana immediately grabbed the Meowth off of him while Krystee stood in the back, laughing.

"Oh, that was good," Krystee laughed, "I wish I had my camera!"

"Shut up!" Jimmy yelled, not in a good mood. The Meowth jumped out of Ana's arms and hurried off, stopping once and a while to look back at the group.

"I think it wants us to follow him," Ana remarked. Jimmy cracked his knuckles with excitement.

"Well, I'm going to give it a good chase then!" Jimmy ran right after Meowth who seemed to understand the malice feelings the trainer have and is now running for its dear life.

"Hold on!" Ana and Krystee yelled, trying to follow the both of them.

...

"So, here's my deal," Jean said, sitting quite lazily on her chair that Jerald offered, not that he had a choice or anything. "You turn yourself in or this little recording gets heard from everyone."

"What makes you think I'll agree?" Jerald growled. Dean stood in the back of the room, completely nervous about the situation. "Turning myself in is the same as having everyone listening to the recording." Jean grinned.

"Well, well, well, you do have a brain after all." Jerald felt his blood rising dangerously but managed to hold his tongue. "But," Jean continued, pleased she managed to tick Jerald off, "You forgot that turning yourself in gives you less chance of being exposed to others who are rather... mad at you?" Jerald thought for a moment. Despite his disgust at this girl, Jean was right. She could show the recording to anyone. Less blood if he simply turned himself in.

"Why would you ask for a simple request?" Jerald asked calmly. Jean frowned at Jerald's face, but continued her discussion.

"Simple. I'm not an over demanding type of girl and I don't want _anything _from the likes of you." Jean stuck out her tongue. "I figure I should do the 'right' thing and give you a chance." Jerald brought his face closer to Jean.

"And what makes you think-?"

"JERALD!" Dean flinched as the door next to him bang wide open, almost smashing his face. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"What?!" Jerald gasped at the angry and out of breath Jimmy, "How did you get-?" He noticed the Meowth that led Jimmy here climb up on Jean's shoulder.

"Tee-hee," Jean smiled, "Good thing my act was time consuming." Jerald spun around to face her.

"YOU! You were never going to have that deal made!"

"Great job Einstein!" Jean grinned, "I figured that you would be too busy trying to make a deal with me or get me to hold off the recordings, so I simply let Meowth here find Jimmy and his friends so they can deal with you easy." Jerald gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a Goldeen, speechless as to what happened. Dean stared at Jean. She was a genius above a genius when it comes to plans.

"So," Jimmy interrupted, "I guess this means I should now give my thanks to you Jerald." Jerald spun around quickly.

"Hold on," he said, believing he still has his trump card, "Your girlfriend's life is in my hand still."

"Well, bad news rich boy," Krystee said coming from behind, the same malice look on her face like Jimmy's, "Crystal managed to get out of her imprisonment, so you got nothing to hold us back." Jerald found himself surrounded by very, very (and did I mention very?) malicious group.

There was only one thing left to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

Crystal woke up dimly, feeling someone was trying to wake her up.

"Kina, I'm tired, could you wake me up later?" Crystal mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Yo, Crystal, I'm not Kina!" Crystal snapped her eyes wide open. She turned around and saw the person she didn't expect to see.

"Jimmy?!" Crystal got up so quickly that she immediately winced at the pain from her ribs.

"Hey, hold it!" Jimmy said, "You shouldn't do that." Crystal gave a grimanced smile as she rubbed her stomach. She looked around and noticed the room was empty.

"Where's Kina? And Ana and Krystee?" Crystal asked. Jimmy sighed and sat back quite lazily in his chair.

"Kina, Ana, and Krystee all left strangely," Jimmy grumbled.

"Oh," Crystal said in relief though she was puzzled at Jimmy's glum expression. "How about Carmine?"

"Carmine?" Jimmy asked, a little bit twitchy.

"Yeah, the guy who went to get Mealine." Crystal was really confused. Why was Jimmy so angry now?

"Yeah, Mealine, Jerald, and Dean are dealing with the police... So?"

"Um, so what?" Crystal asked. Meanwhile behind the closed door, three pair of eyes were peaking in so enthusiastic.

"Come on, Crystal," Krystee said, "figure it out!"

"Shush," Carmine said, "Do you want them to hear that we're listening in to their conversation? And come to think of it, why am I here?" Ana stared at them and immediately they quiet down.

"Aren't you going to ask about ME?!" Jimmy snapped, looking away. Crystal stared at him confusingly.

"But you're all right... right?" Crystal bit her lips, then realized that maybe she should apologize. "Jimmy, I'm sorry for treating you unkindly about Mealine." Jimmy's head perked up, suddenly interested. "I was just irritated that she kept bugging me about you." Crystal touched her bandaged cheek and sighed.

"Well," Jimmy muttered, realizing that it was his fault as well, "I guess I am sorry too. This whole situation was my fault and I got you into it."

"Yes, they made up!" Kina said, excitedly.

"So," Crystal continued, "I guess I should say..."  
"Pichu!"

"Huh?!" Crystal found a little small ball of yellow jumped right into her arms.

"Pichu!" The little Pichu smiled, its notched ear wagging happily. Apparently, it immediately took a liking for Crystal.

"Pichu!" Jimmy groaned, frustrated that his Pokemon ruined the moment. Pichu ignored Jimmy and snuggled into Crystal's arm. It immediately fell asleep.

"Is, this-?" Crystal whispered and pointed so Pichu wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered, "This is the Pichu from the egg I got. No common sense if you ask me."

"Aww, it's so cute," Crystal smiled, holding Pichu like a baby. Jimmy couldn't help but feel fluster. Crystal's smile was really... beautiful. Jimmy got up and sat on the bed next to Crystal. Suddenly, he felt his face leaning closer to Crystal.

Crystal didn't notice this until Jimmy's face was right next to her's. "Jimmy? Wha-?"

"ALL RIGHT GUYS!" Jean walked in, completely happy for some reason. Jimmy fell of the bed in surprise and landed on his head. "Good news, Jerald is receiving his lovely punishment. Bad news, is that the contest is won by his stupid girlfriend. So thank you and that'll be all." Jean walked back out, leaving a confused Crystal, a woken Pichu, and a very embarrassed Jimmy. Standing next to the doorway were those coordinators Crystal hung out. He almost... well, they were watching this whole time.

"Hey!" Krystee yelled, following Jean, "Why did you ruin a good moment?!" Jean grinned, at Krystee's sharp intuition.

"Cuz its fun." Jean hurried off, apparently having too much fun. Krystee looked angry and muttered something about 'love'.

"Annoying women," Carmine groaned and had to dodge Krystee's bullet punch. Kina looked embarrassed at the thought of actually close to seeing a moment and Ana was just laughing. Ana looked at Crystal who seemed at be asking why Jimmy was so close to her face.

"Shut up!" Jimmy snapped, trying to hide his red face, "I thought I saw a large pimple. You looked so ugly that I couldn't help but stare." Ana smiled as Crystal punched Jimmy in the gut while Pichu looked back and forth from each trainer.

Maybe next time...

**Author's Notes**

lol. Jimmy is very stupid isn't he?

Oh, well Crystal didn't make it but maybe next time.

Let's thank my reviewers shall we?

...

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

Yes, you really do stand out. Though I am grateful you wrote normally for OCs. I would go mad if I had to read in all caps. Thanks for the review.

**PCT**

yeah, Pichu is one of my fav Pokemon. Eevee too. Anyways, you have a good summer. thanks for reviewing.

**PerlaNemesis**

I'm guessing that summer is starting for you so... Happy Summer! Yeah, Jimmy does need an intelligent life form in his world. lol. thank you for reviewing.

**RWT**

hahaha, yeah, IQ Pokemon are important. Thanks for the review.

**Sparky**

Ah, I see. Well, Jean is kinda mean. Reminds me of Blue (the girl) from Pokemon special. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**Jarkes**

thank you for reviewing both chapters. I appreciate it very much.

**Ketchum Kid**

Pffft. Louis and Einstein... LOL. Good analogy. I should use that one day. thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

Yeah, who wouldn't want a notched ear Pichu? thanks for reviewing.

**anonymous**

I don't know if I should cry or symphasize you. Wait you mean you have few holidays and massive school days? Dang, well, I get to update a lot now so that's good I guess.

**grammaguy**

MUHAHAHAHA! I'm that evil.

Well, sorry if you're actually, um, angry? Thank you for reviewing.

**Crownofthorns**

Yes! Rising Thunder... well I'll go get my lasso and we can capture a Raiku before the next chapter. lol. thanks for the review.

**Zeta Rubii Naruto**

Yes, smart will dominate over Jimmy. lol. thanks for the review.

...

Well that's it from me! See you in the next chapter!

**-JapanDreamer**


	46. Angry Pichu!

**Disclaimer: Well, in light of everything, I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey there! New chapter, once again. I've added OCs by one of my reviewers but I haven't heard from her since so I don't know if she still wants them up... oh well.

Bit longer than the usual so enjoy!

**Chapter 46:**

"Well, we'll be going now," Crystal sighed as she looked at the bustling city. Ana, Carmine, Kina, and Krystee were all ready to leave too. After losing at the Pokemon Contest, all of them decided to get out of town so that they can hurry up to the next location.

"Yeah, there are so many Pokemon Contests out there," Ana muttered, looking at disgust with Goldenrod's Contest building. "I shouldn't feel too discouraged about this contest. There are plenty of more out there."

"Yup!" Krystee smiled. "We should just keep on moving forward."

"You really are in a joyful mood after you punch someone." Carmine muttered but Krystee didn't hear him. Apparently she in too good of a mood to desire a fight.

"So," Kina said, "We'll be splitting up then. Anyways, how's Jimmy?"

"Ah..." Crystal looked behind her and saw Jimmy pacing a couple of feet away. He was obviously bored but was waiting as patiently as he could for Crystal to finish saying goodbye.

"Well, I don't know. He's been really moody since yesterday." Crystal was still puzzled at Jimmy's behavior but she highly doubt he was going to tell her what was wrong.

Kina couldn't help but giggle. Jimmy was obviously steering clear of Kina, Carmine, Krystee, and Ana since he learned that they were snooping on him yesterday, and almost saw him...

"What?" Crystal asked. Ana grinned at Crystal's naivety.

"Nothing, let's get going then," Ana gave a nod to Krystee, Kina, and Carmine before she walked to the train station. "I'm going to take the train to Olivine. I'll see you later. That is if you can get there."

"Well, I need to take the train too," Carmine muttered, "I find it a hassle to walk to every contest." He followed Ana to the train station.

"I'm going back home for a bit," Krystee grinned, taking out her Ninetails, "See you at the finals. That is if you make it." She got on her white fox and rushed off as well.

"Hmmm," Kina thought, "I have to buy some stuff. I need to have a protective case for my Pokeballs in case something like this happens again. You two have fun." Kina rushed off to the nearby department store.

"See ya!" Crystal waved good-bye.

"Are you done?" Jimmy growled. Crystal looked around and saw Jimmy, strangely, a few feet away from her still.

"Yes," Crystal sighed, "Let's get going shall we?"

"You're not taking the train?" Jimmy asked. Crystal shook her head, her pigtails swayed.

"I like walking." She hurried off down the road and out of the city, "You can board the train if you want. I won't mind."

"What? And let you escape?" Jimmy scoffed. "Not on your life!" Crystal smiled. Jimmy was back to his usual self. He hurried after her to their next adventure.

...

Jean smiled, watching the two trainers leave. They obviously made up and were back on track. Anyways, Jean sighed as she pushed her bucket hat closer to her head, there was one more thing to do. She rushed off to the Goldenrod Courthouse down the avenue. There she found the person she was looking for.

"Hi, Dean, what's the news so far?" Dean flinched at the sight of Jean but didn't run away.

"Um, hello?" Dean muttered. Jean grinned the goofy grin she always had.

"Yeah! See? You're a lot nicer when Jerald is not around." Dean blushed at Jean's comment but didn't say anything much. Jean waited patiently for Dean to talk.

Finally Dean asked, "Why did you let me go? I should've faced the consequences as well." Jean, a little taken aback by this question, since she was expecting a thank-you, shrugged and replied.

"You didn't agree to the things Jerald did. I mean sure you went along with it, but you managed to do things to sort of foil his plan." Jean stared at Dean with her hips on her hand. "You lowered the voltage that was used to hurt that blue pigtail girl and you allowed the door that Jimmy was locked in to still be able to open."

Dean gasped at Jean's sharp tuition. "How did you-?"

"Instinct!" Jean grinned, interrupting Dean's question. Dean looked at her so strangely that Jean had to laugh. "Kidding! I saw the footage of the security camera. You really need to cover your tracks better if you're going to commit a crime." Dean blushed a bit but couldn't help smiling.

"You know, you're not a really bad person." Jean beamed at the compliment.

"Well, I'll see you later again. Who knows? Maybe we'll be traveling instead." Without another word, Jean summoned out her Garchomp. She climbed on it and waved good-bye before rushing. Dean watched her until she was nothing more but a speck in the distance.

She was pretty cute once you got to know her.

...

"So, is the plan in action?" Hun asked the Grunt. The Rocket secret headquarters was disguised to look like a factory. Hun could see the smoke from one of the factory plants where, supposing to make Pokemon Battle Items, were making dangerous items to be sold in the black market. And of course the research center was actually to test materials on Pokemon they capture. Seriously, these people are so gullible into believing that they were simply a big company.

Hun sighed as she recalled her boss' angry voice. He was furious that they lost the legendary Pokemon and the prisoners they caught escaped, let alone the expert catcher got away as well. Hun promised her boss that this time she'll not fail.

Hun figured that the best way to capture future Pokemon is to make sure the catcher is there first. This would make the job faster.

"Absolutely," the minion said, remaining in his bowed position, "We have planted the trap to truly see if that person is the expert catcher." Hun smiled. Things were going good as she hoped.

"Perfect," Hun said, "make sure that you tell them that they'll be paid in full, plus 20 million dollars extra if they capture the expert hunter."

"Will do madam." The grunt got up, tipped his hat in respect and left the room, with his body position still facing Hun. After the door closed, Hun got up and walked around in her office. The dark oak wood desk was piled with paperwork that she needed to work on as soon as possible. Hun was glad that she managed to find an organization who was willing to do this. It'll leave less trace and if all goes wrong, the organization will be the one to blame. The best part was that the organization didn't need to know who their client was.

There was a small beeping sound and Hun realized that her communicator was ringing. She picked it up and realized that it was Atilla. "Yes, Atilla?"

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" the gruff voice asked, surprised. Hun rolled her eyes, wondering how this man became her right hand man.

"Your caller ID," Hun snapped. There was silence on the other side and Hun knew that Atilla was still trying to figure out what she just said. "Never mid that, why did you call?"

"Just want to let you know the guys are asking about what to do with the other people in this scheme. You know the other innocent people." Hun groaned. Although this group is good at their job, they ask too many questions, all down to the last detail.

"This job has only two rules," Hun growled, "We steal the Pokemon and get the expert catcher so anything else goes." Hun could imagine Atilla scratching his head as he try to figure out what she said. "Eliminate them if need."

"Oh! Okay, I'll let them know," Atilla said, relieved that he didn't need so hard that it'll hurt his head, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye," Hun snapped before hanging up. She looked out of her French window. At the middle of the courtyard, there were the hundreds of Grunt members, training military style. Hun could still see the girl that defied her. That blue hair was like the color of the sky.

"I'm going to make sure that person was the Pokemon catcher, and when I get her..." Hun gave a wolfish smile before she went back to her desk. This time they will not fail.

...

"What's the matter Jimmy?" Crystal asked. Jimmy looked over and saw Crystal walking next to him. Very closely.

"No-nothing!" Jimmy said quickly. He turned away, before his awful red face could be seen.

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Crystal asked, noticing anyways. She was about to reach over and feel his head, but Jimmy immediately push her hand away.

"Uh, not really," Jimmy muttered. Crystal, a little bit shock at Jimmy's behavior, "Just you know..." Jimmy didn't say anymore.

"Err, no I don't," Crystal said confused. She fell silent before she asked again. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yes! I'm totally fine!" Jimmy yelled before rushing off, leaving Crystal behind.

_Sheesh, I just asked him one question and he gets all angry at me,_ Crystal pouted as she hurried up to catch up with him.

_Dang, what's wrong with me? _Jimmy thought, in deep thought, _First I almost... kissed her and then I can't look at her face. Argh, if I keep acting like this she won't talk to me anymore_.

"Howdy kiddo!"

BLAM! Jimmy slammed his face against a wooden board that said – Happy Pokemon Catching Race (Kids from 12 to adults are welcome!). "Wanna sign up for the race?" Jimmy looked up from the ground and saw this really overly cheerful cowboy lady with orange pigtails and a huge population of freckles on her face. On her large overalls was a nametag that read – "Hi! My name is **Amy**!" In her hand was the board that Jimmy slammed into. Immediately his anger started to rise.

"Why did you put up a sign in the middle of the road?!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

"Jimmy! Are you okay?" Crystal yelled coming from behind. Jimmy immediately felt his heart rush when he heard her voice. She hurried over and offered her hand for Jimmy to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jimmy said, quickly getting off the ground and ignoring Crystal's hand. "This stupid lady just knock me over!" The lady continued to smile like a clown and was starting to creep out Jimmy and Crystal.

"Aww, so sorry! Tell you what! I'll let you join the race for free!" Amy said, handing out the tickets to them.

"Wait a minute lady!" Jimmy yelled, "We're kinda in a-."

"Now, the rules are simple," Amy interrupted, ignoring Jimmy's comment, "One Pokemon for each participant and you must capture as many wild Pokemon as possible in the designated area on the map which I'm passing out right now." Crystal looked at the map and saw a lake surrounded by an enormous grass field on one side, another is a forest. "There will be a time limit of two hours and the one who get the most will receive a special free tour to the company that sponger this competition."

"You have got to be kidding me. This look so lame," Jimmy said, disgusted. He looked at the hot pink ticket with two faces of smiling looking people that were similar to Amy's appearance. Who would want a ride to some happy-go-lucky-clown-cowboy workplace?

"Here are ten Pokeballs," Amy gave out to the two, "Need anymore, just give the captured Pokemon to the front desk in exchange for ten more. Have fun!" Amy walked off, leaving both Jimmy and Crystal in silence.

"I'm out!" Jimmy said. Crystal didn't say anything as she looked at the Pokeball in confusion. "What? You actually want to compete?" Jimmy gagged, but Crystal didn't respond and seem to ask a topic totally irrelevant.

"Jimmy, these Pokeballs... I've never seen these before." Jimmy looked at his and noticed that Crystal was right. These Pokballs were completely black and were decorated with chains. Totally not the happy-cowboy style that Amy acted like.

"Whoever, chose these were obviously in a lousy mood..." Jimmy muttered. Crystal sighed and looked over the entire map.

"There is something fishy going on, but I don't know what..." Crystal looked at Jimmy, "Do you want to just leave?"

"LEAVE?! HA!" Jimmy jumped in surprise and saw a Mexican girl with red hair streaked with black. She wore black shirt and dark blue jeans. Her forest green eyes were filled with arrogance. "I didn't know there were actually babies around here that are scared of the competition."

Jimmy turned red. "YOU!" Immediately behind the girl, there was a dark brown hair guy with eyes that matched his hair color. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants with sandals.

"Salina! Hold yourself! Don't get in trouble before the competition." The boy nodded to Jimmy in apology, but Salina didn't seem to be finish.

"Lance, don't act so sympathetic to a scardey Meowth. Clearly, he is afraid he'll make a fool of himself though after hitting his head, I say he did a good job." Salina laughed and waved goodbye before rushing off with Lance behind her.

"That was completely random," Crystal remarked, "So Jimmy, shall we get-?"

"I'M ENTERING!" Jimmy yelled. "I'LL SHOW THAT GIRL THAT I'M NO COWARD!" Crystal found herself being dragged by Jimmy to the registration booth. She sighed with despair. So much for 'lameness.'

...

In the mist of the confusion for the Pokemon Race Competition, Daichi looked around frantically. After what happened in Azalea, he felt extremely frustrated. Team Rocket left without a trace and the mission was a complete failure though Solana said not to worry. They gotten some useful data but Daichi knew that if he did the mission properly, they would have more than just 'data.' Daichi checked the area. Everybody was getting ready for the competition.

Daichi took a deep breath as he looked at his mission report on his communicator. According to a tip, Team Rocket should be around here. Although he hasn't seen anyone suspicious yet, Daichi felt that it was best to keep a look out still. He looked at his Riolu who seemed to be sharing the same concern as he does.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

...

"All right I'm all set!" Jimmy said excitedly as he stretched his legs. Pichu was next to him, coping everything that he was doing. It stretched, on its tiptoe, up high into the air and shaking its ears. Already, it has drawn quite a bit of attention.

"Yeah, you're going to need all the help you can get. And why are you using Pichu?" Crystal asked, her Misdreveous next to her, "I thought you would use someone stronger."

"Silly," Jimmy grinned, "Pichu is my smartest Pokemon. I'm going to need it in order to win this competition." Pichu looked over with a innocent confused look on its face.

"Yeah," Crystal mumbled, "With your brains, you're going to need a lot of help."

"Hey! What did you say?!"  
"Nothing," Crystal sighed before leaving, "I'm going to get ready too." Jimmy looked suspiciously at Crystal before turning his attention to Pichu.

"All right Pichu. With your brains and my brawns, we'll defeat Crystal for sure!" Pichu gave a happy innocent smile and nod its head obediently. "And can you try to look fiercer?"

Pichu looked confused but tired its best to frown. "Grrrr!" Jimmy sighed, the growl sounded like a Skitty purring.

"We'll work on that."

**Author's Notes**

Lol. So another competition before they can leave.

Oh, yes, anyone who wants their OC in here let me know. That's kind of the reason why I didn't start the competition.

Let's thank my reviewers.

...

**Ketchum Kid**

Well, I don't know what will happen to Jerald... But he'll come back! maybe...

thanks for the review.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

thanks for your OC again. You really like to put them up huh? I'll remember to fix the name.

thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

lol. Its Jean's job to ruin things like that. thanks for reviewing.

**writer's block 2000**

Well, blame Jerald for what happened with the Contest... may he receive the punishment he deserves. lol. thanks for the review.

**Sparky**

Wow, you have psychic powers though hiding the fact you have a girlfriend is difficult though... thanks for the review.

**Emperor Empoleon**

Yay! I'm so glad you enjoy this story as well. I think I answered your question in the other story, but if not, let me know.

thanks for the review.

**PCT**

OOOOPPPSSSS! Sorry, I didn't know you were on the other side of the earth. So let me start over. (ahm!) I wish you a happy winter break where ever you are!

**RWT**

lol. fav moments huh? thanks for the review.

**Crownofthorns**

lol. I have never experience romance either. If you look at all of the stories I've written so far, you can tell that my romance experience is very limited. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**my-little star**

Whoa! you really are mischievous. XP. So glad you enjoy the story. thanks for the review.

...

thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	47. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: Warning! This disclaimer requires eyes in order to read it. I do not own Pokemon.**

Hey guys! Been having trouble writing this chapter since I had to add quite a few OCs. They include** grammguy** and** Kisdota**.

Anyways, if there are anymore of you guys who want to be in it, **Please **remind me again before the next chapter because it'll just make it easier for me to find them and utilize how to use them.

enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 47:**

The race was decorated with colorful balloons and stands that sold many different items. Booths sold cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream, and there were stands that have many different games. Kids and parents were everywhere, enjoy the carnival festival. Of course, everybody couldn't wait for the main event – the Catching Race.

Most of the contestants wore a large white pin with a number on their shirt. They were all hanging around and enjoy the fun until the announcement would let them know to get ready. Jimmy had a number 23 on his shirt. His Pichu was riding on his shoulder, cuddling against him. He noticed that the little Pokemon was eyeing the large amount of food in each booth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you something," Jimmy mumbled. He went up to one of the concession stands and bought a small cup of soda. Pichu happily grabbed it and sucked on the straw like a little baby. "Geez, you need to look cool not cute." Jimmy shook his head as he continued to look around. He noticed Crystal just a couple of people away. She was feeding her Misdreveous with a large cotton candy. The pink sugary food was all over the Pokemon's mouth. Crystal laughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe of the sticky pink candy.

"Awwww, it's so cute!" Jimmy looked and saw a whole bunch of giggly looking young elementary girls looking at the notched ear Pichu, sucking happily. "Hey there," one of the girls said, "you want some popcorn?" The girl took a small piece of popcorn and placed it right in front of Pichu who was mesmerized by it. Pichu immediately grabbed it and munched happily on it.

The girls squealed with happiness before running off. Jimmy groaned. "Pichu, you're supporting your cuteness too much." Pichu, drinking the soda now, looked at Jimmy with confusion. "Argh, this isn't working!"

"Pathetic. You're a guy and you actually like cute Pokemon?!" Jimmy looked around and saw a sixteen year old guy with slick brown hair with yellow highlights. The guy's black shirt and black trousers with Poke designs were worn over his tan skin. He had a silver chain that was dangling out of his pocket and sunglasses over his dark pool of eyes. Next to him was a large green Tyranitar.

Pichu widened its little black eyes and felt like crying. The guy in front of it looked scary, especially the large green monster standing next to it.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Jimmy yelled. "Don't insult my Pichu!" Jimmy was angry of the rude remark. The guy rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it do you? You're weak like that. Little girls cooing over your Pokemon is just a sign that you have no battle skills." The guy walked off with his Pokemon who was clearly thinking it is all that. Jimmy glared until the guy was out of sight.

"Don't worry Pichu," Jimmy said, patting Pichu's head, "We'll beat those guys and show that you're still cool, even though you're cute." Pichu nodded and smile at its trainer.

...

Crystal was busy looking around the place, trying to figure out what to do with the extra time she had. Although she didn't want to admit it, Crystal was grateful for Jimmy's insistence that they sign up for the competition. She was having a good free time, which was quite rare for her. Usually she was on the move or getting ready for contests. She suddenly noticed a head in the mist of the crowd that looked very familiar. Next to him was a small Aron. When the head turned sideways, Crystal immediately realized who it was.

"Aaron! Aaron!" the guy immediately flinched at the sound of his name and looked around, panicking. When he noticed and recognized that it was Crystal, Aaron immediately relaxed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still- ."

"Um," Aaron felt himself feeling more shy than usual, "that stuff is secret remember?" Crystal widened her eyes but immediately covered her mouth. "I heard about this competition and thought I should try it out."

"Oh!" Crystal should've realized that there was more than just one person entering this competition. "So how did it go... you know... back at the forest?"  
"Well," Aaron sighed, "Daichi, the ranger, doesn't think I was the one. I mean, nothing I have could be a benefit to the... you know..." Crystal looked puzzle. If that was the case, then who were Team Rocket were after.

"Attention all contestants for the race!" Crystal looked up and noticed the speakers were making the announcement. Everybody immediately quieted down a bit to hear the news. "Get ready at the front in ten minutes. That's ten minutes folks, so hurry up!" There was an immediate hustle as contestants everywhere crowded to get ready.

"Wow!" Crystal was already being pushed along with the traffic. "So," Crystal coughed before whispering, "Where is Daichi now?"

"Actually, I think he's here." Aaron looked just as equally confused as Crystal.

"What?! Why?"

"Don't know," Aaron grunted as some random kid just bumped into him, "I heard it was some sort of secret mission." Crystal frowned. She didn't like this.

...

"All right folks!" Amy yelled through the white megaphone, "Remember the rules of the race. Capture as many Pokemon as possible in the two hour time limit. After you capture ten Pokemon, return the Pokeballs in exchange for ten more. The one who capture the most is the winner."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, we already know that,_ Timmy groaned as his Porygon Z floated next to him. Timmy's short hair was burning red underneath the sun. His lazy brown eyes looked over the crowd. He had on a green t-shirt with yellow stripe designs and blue jeans over his red sneakers. Timmy stretched his arms into the air. For the millionth time, he looked at the Pokeballs given. He didn't really like the designs of these. Who heard of just regular Pokeballs – the red and white type.

"On my mark folks!" Amy announced. All the racers huddle close behind the yellow chalked starting line. Just beyond was a grassy field and in the very distance was the blue color of the lake. Large forest trees could be seen very vaguely behind the lake.

_Finally_, Timmy groaned. "Get ready Porygon Z," Timmy muttered in his British accent. The pink and blue computer Pokemon with its swirling eyes nodded.

"GO!" Amy yelled through her giant mega speaker. Immediately three dozen or more people ran across the starting line. Timmy rushed quickly and ran through the grass field. Immediately, a Caterpie appeared from the grass.

"Porygon Z, Shadow Ball!" A dark sphere energy blasted at the bug type Pokemon, which fainted immediately. "Pokeball go!" Timmy threw the Pokeball at the weakened Caterpie and before a blink of an eye, it was caught. "Score! Nine more and then I can exchange."

Timmy noticed that around him there were quite a few trainers who already caught their first Pokemon. In fact there was already a couple who were on their third catch. He needed to work fast if he wanted to win. Timmy took the Pokeball and out of curiosity, decided to try and open it.

"What the-?" Timmy gasped. He tried to open but it was as though the Pokeball was super glued shut. He pried as hard as he could, digging his fingernails into the grove where the Pokeball opened but nothing happened. He immediately frowned and looked at his Pokemon who looked back with swirls in its eyes. Something wrong is going on.

...

Up on one of the large oak trees, Daichi looked through his binoculars, this time focusing the lenses. He spotted what he was looking for. "Riolu," Daichi whispered through his earpiece, "Go to the left." The little blue fox nodded, it too had an earpiece.

Rushing through the tall grass, it came upon a large group of people with the strangest clothes on. Their jackets and hoods, with Mighteyana ears, were gray with black stripes, and were wearing biker gloves. They were all in a laughing talkative mood, so Riolu had no trouble sneaking into the conversation. Daichi could hear the group loud and clear even though he was miles away. He continued to look through the binoculars.

"Man, this is like the easiest job ever given to us," one of the guys, about early twenty, crackled. He had a large red runny nose and had to wipe with his sleeve ever so often.

"Yeah, I'm surprise that you find it easy," the twenty year old girl, and the only girl in the group, said. She had on face paint that made her look like she had Meowth's whiskers. Her dark black hair had two long bangs, one on each side of her head, were long enough to reach her shoulders. She was the only one in the group wearing a long black cloth, like a dress, that was attached to the back of her short grey pants. She licked her red lip in excitement. "Though, are there any reasons why they want us?"

"You worry too much Rina," another guy said. He had sly eyes and a pointed chin. His black eyes seemed to scan the area at an impossible speed to detect.

"That's Red to you," the girl snapped, "I prefer to be called by my code name _Johnny_." She emphasized the guy's name.

"Okay, okay, relax," the guy called Johnny frowned, "Anyways, you got the explosives?" The word brought chills down Daichi's back. _Explosives?!_

"Yeah," the guy with the runny nose said, "I got 'em." He patted his black bag that was very bulky looking. Daichi didn't need to guess what was in them.

"Okay, get ready-." _Bripp! Bripp_! Daichi almost fell out of the tree he was in. Johnny frowned. There was a ringing sound from his pocket. He picked up his phone and scrolled down the text message. His eyes widened with surprise.

"What is it?" Rina asked. Johnny handed the phone to her.

"See for yourself," Johnny said grimly. Rina widened her eyes with amusement as she read it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? What? What is it?" The runny nose kid asked, clearly impatient.

"New special mission Larry," Johnny said grimly, "the higher ups wants us to target and bring a special person... alive." Larry frowned.

"Are you sure, they want the person... alive?"

"I'm seeing the words," Rina said grimly, "Well, that takes the fun out of everything."

"Well, we got two jobs now..." Johnny sighed as he picked up his own bulky bag, "Who wants what?" Larry shrugged but it was Rina who spoke up.

"I'll go after the person," Rina said, this time the hunter look back in her eyes, "You guys take care of the other job."

"Oh ho! I should've known," Larry said, smiling, "Rina the Blood Red Hunter is ready to go." Rina grinned as she pulled out a silver dagger and pressed it to Larry's throat. The blade shined brightly in the sunlight. Daichi could see Larry gulped from fear.

"It's Red, Larry," Rina said, "Well, I'll be off hunting." She turned and walked off... right to where Riolu was!

"Riolu!" Daichi hissed through the earpiece. "Pull out!" But by the time Riolu moved, Rene will be...

"Oh, Red!" Johnny said. Rina looked back, her foot just inches away from Riolu's hiding spot. Without hesitation, Riolu crawled out of the area as fast as it could. "Remember, the person needs to be alive."

Rina grinned. "Don't worry; I'll have my share of fun before I carry out the orders as they were requested. Besides, who said that anybody else I encounter have to remain alive?"

...

Daichi panted from fear. His heart was going faster than expected. These people were professionals, no doubt about it. It was luck that Riolu managed to get out, something Daichi couldn't count on again. He took out his Ranger communicator and got hold of Solana.

"Daichi, what's wrong?" Solana immediately asked, seeing the look of fear on Daichi's face. "Plusle! Get off!" Plusle was peaking through the screen and Solana had to push it off.

"Solana," Daichi said, ignoring the question, "Do you know anything about a girl named Rina the Blood Red Hunter?" Solana looked puzzled at the question, but Daichi didn't have time to explain and plunged forward in description. "Gray and black hood with ears on it, black paint, and black hair. Her friends are called Johnny and Larry, I think." Solana frowned. Why would Daichi asked for names like these? Daichi was on an undercover mission because of a lead that this carnival was somehow connected to Team Rocket. Nothing about killing was on the tip...

"Okay... hold on a sec." Solana looked through the criminal data base on her computer. She found what Daichi requested but immediately frowned.

"Daichi, the Rina girl is a highly skilled assassin. She is in a secret organization called – The Wolves. They specialize in using wolf or dog Pokemon. Not as big as Team Rocket but... Daichi, is she -?" Solana didn't need to ask. Daichi shuddered.

"We need backup. Fast," Daichi whispered. He looked out into the open area where he could see many different trainers in the competition.

He needed to stop the race as soon as possible. Before someone got more than just hurt.

**Author's Notes**

Whoa! I'm defintely going to write about some blood in the next chapter... I probably need to change the rating while at it... lol.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers!

...

**Takumi4life**

lol. yeah, poor Crystal. Confused as always. thanks for the review.

**grammaguy**

dang, chocolate. I'm on a diet so no sugar for me. T.T

And sorry for driving you crazy. Thanks for the review.

**Sparky**

The gym leader already came out, though she didn't say anything, in the Contest. Remember?

thanks for the review.

**pct**

I'm expecting more fighting later, especially after what happened in this chapter. O.O Thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

lol. Yeah, I've always wanted to see an angry Pichu... and a Pichu drinking from a soda. thanks for reviewing.

**Ketchum Kid**

Speculations on HG and SS? Didn't hear anything about it. Though the two characters will come back to Goldenrod soon. Maybe by then I'll use new stuff.

You, know, I didn't think of the Pokeballs as Darkballs... I just invented them really. lol. thanks for reviewing.

**RWT**

Yeah, I understand about the summaries. I go blind very soon at the white words and incredibly small font. thanks for the review.

**Kisdota - The Freak Gamer**

Well, its kinda hard to think of names for each chapter... especially when you have like 40 chapters in this story and 30 somewhat in the other. lol. thanks for the oc and reivew.

**PerlaNemesis**

Well, love is blind in many ways. thanks for reviewing.

**Jarkes**

I know! The National Park was awesome. I almost forgot about the place to tell you the truth. Thanks for the reviews.

**Crownofthorns**

Hahaha. Well, guys usally like cool things. Cute is defintely not them. Unless I'm mistaken. Well thanks for the review.

**Emperor Empoleon**

OMG! I laughed when I checked back about the error you said. I can't believe I did that. thanks for the review.

...

Well! I'm getting more response from you guys. That's a good sign.

Remember about telling me if you want your OCs in this race. See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	48. Trouble and Big Suspense

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

A new update! Yay! Placed a lot of OCs so just a heads up and look out.

enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 48:**

"Pichu! Thundershock on that Rattata!" Jimmy ordered. Pichu sent out a small yellow static electricity toward the purple rat. The Rattata winced at the static feel but didn't seem to be too fazed by it. Before Jimmy could capture it, Rattata ran off. "Darn it! Another one got away!"

Pichu sighed, its ears down to its side. "Whoa!" Jimmy said, realizing his mistake, "Don't get upset! You just need a little bit of practice that's all." He patted little Pichu's head. "You can still become cool." Pichu perked up a bit.

"Pichu!" Pichu saluted with pride. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh. Maybe being a bit cute wouldn't hurt too much.

"AHHHH!" Jimmy and Pichu jumped in shock from the sound. What was that?! Pichu jumped onto to Jimmy's shoulder and rode on his head before Jimmy started to run, past the grassy field to where the sound was coming from. Who screamed?

Thump! Suddenly, Jimmy's foot hit something and he fell to the ground. Pichu went flying off of Jimmy's head and landed on its head in a patch of field.

"Owwwww," Jimmy groaned, rubbing his head. He looked at the ground to see and saw to amazement a kid lying there. It was a girl. A Cyndaquil was crouching next to, most likely, its trainer.

The girl had long blond hair that was extremely long, stopping at the ankle. She had blue eyes. She had on a navy blue jean, red t-shirt, and white sneakers. Next to him was a pool of dark red blood dripping larger and larger out of the shirt.

"Help... help me..." the girl gasped. Jimmy noticed her hand pressed tightly where her stomach is. Some red liquid was seeping out and covering her hand. Her blue eyes were slowly fading in life.

"No!" Jimmy yelled, "Hang in there!" Jimmy, ignoring the blood getting on his shirt, grabbed the girl. Jimmy looked around wildly. There was no one he could call help for. "Damn it! Pichu and you Cyndaquil! Follow me!" Jimmy ran down the path, back to the start of the race. Pichu and Cyndaquil both followed, trying to keep up the pace and avoid the drops of blood splattering down to the ground.

...

"Well," Rina sighed in happiness, as she looked at the now red dagger, "That was fun." She licked the blood off, savoring the taste of success. "Now to continue this game!" She looked out from the green leaves of the tree she was hiding in. She looked through the black binoculars to look for anymore targets and hopefully the person she was after.

Rina looked back at the first person she attacked and noticed to amazement that the target was gone. Puzzled, Rina checked the surrounding area and noticed that there was a boy... a boy carrying the girl out. Rina's blood immediately pulsed at a faster rate. This was bad, if the boy got help, then the whole plan was wasted. She grab from her belt, a long wicked knife about the size of arm. This time, she's going to have to be serious. No more funny business. She hated to do this, but long range was also her specialty. She didn't get the glory to see the terror on the people's faces, but Rina didn't want to take any chances. One throw and it'll be two deaths instead of one.

Before Rina could throw the knife, something flickered in Rina's eyes. She looked over and noticed another person coming closer to her hiding spot. A sense of recognition came. This was the person she was after. Rina's eyes flickered back and forth. Who should she strike first?

The boy or the needed target? And who would live? After thinking really hard, she decided who to strike and without hesitation threw the knife at the target with deadly accuracy.

...

Timmy walked down and sat under the cool shade of the forest. Since his first capture and realizing the strangeness of the Pokeball, Timmy has not tried for the second. Although he didn't want to admit it, he felt like there was something deadly wrong about this whole race.

_No_, Timmy shook his head in denial, _why would anyone try to plan a trap like this? _Timmy looked at the Pokball which now held the Caterpie and try once again to open it, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

_Why? Why isn't it working?! What's going on?!_ These questions continued to spin around Timmy's head again and again like a haunting tune from a merry-go-around. If he wasn't so deep in thought, Timmy would probably have noticed how much danger he was in at that precise moment.

...

Ross Butcher scoured the grassland. His deadly black eyes showed no mercy, especially for the last six Pokemon he caught. Tyranitar loomed over, creating a shadow that seemed to stretch for miles.

Ross thought about that kid he just encountered who had a Pichu. That kid probably didn't catch a single Pokemon with that weak little pathetic mouse. Personally, Ross wondered how such a kid would be able to win gym battles like that. Power is the only thing needed. The more power, the higher the winning chance.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the grass and without hesitation; Ross ordered an attack from his Tyranitar. "Rock Slide!" Tyranitar slammed a heavy storm of boulders at the place where Ross saw the wild Pokemon hiding. Only it wasn't a wild Pokemon.

"Ouch!" the guy cried out. Ross looked quite surprise when he saw a strange looking guy with a black outfit and a large red 'R' painted on the front. "What was that for?" Ross stared at the man for a couple of seconds before walking off.

"Come on Tyranitar," Ross mumbled.

"HEY!" The grunt yelled, getting up and wiping the grass of his shirt, "How about an apology you stupid kid!" That made Ross stopped and turn around.

"Excuse me," Ross said in a very calm tone that seemed to be releasing anger, "What did you call me?"

"Stupid!" the guy, an apparent idiot, snarled, "You should apologize for even attacking me!"

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Ross noticed about thirty more guys that were wearing the same appeared. "Dan?! What happen to your head?!"

"That stupid kid attacked me!" Dan growled, pointing at the perpetrator, who was standing there looking completely bored now.

"Well, what do you know, he has a Tyranitar," one of the other guys said, pointing at the green dinosaur Pokemon. "I'm sure the boss would love that."

"So how about this," another guy said, this time speaking directly to Ross, "Give us that Tyranitar and we'll let you go in peace." Ross stared at the gang of people as though they were dirt under his shoes.

"You really think I'm going to just 'let' you, then you're going to regret that. Tyranitar, destroy them." Tyranitar growled and concentrated on creating a dark black ring to surround it. "DARK PULSE!" Tyranitar roared and unleashed the devastating attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!" All of the grunts got blasted away about thirty feet into the air. Ross watched bored-like as they came crashing to the ground about a mile away.

"Man, they make these games so easy. Come on Tyranitar, maybe they'll actually give us something better to fight with."

...

"Well Johnny," Larry sighed, "Why is it that Rina gets all of the good parts of the job?" He was lugging the large bag and despite the many explosives they have already planted, it didn't seem to be getting any smaller. They were now next to the lake and were implanting the time bombs on the rocky side of the water.

"Because she's better at it," Johnny replied, "And you know it."

"But... I kinda wish we could work together as a team," Larry sighed, "you know, we're a team so we should work as such." Johnny rolled his eyes. Larry was so simple-minded.

"Whatever. Come on, the boss wants us to finish this job ASAP so stop moping and start working." Larry grumbled unhappily but did as he told.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Johnny looked around and saw a 15 year old kid standing behind them. He had a Jolteon next to him.

The kid had brown short cut hair and frameless glasses. He had on a black vest over a white t-shirt and blue jeans and red shoes that went with it. Overall he had a sort of handsome face, the movie-star kind, though right now, he looked pretty angry.

"Shoot, we're caught," Larry gasped. Johnny groaned at Larry's stupidity. Guess they'll have to follow the rules. Eliminate anyone that gets in their way.

"Larry, you keep planting and I'll distract him," Johnny mumbled as he took out his Pokeball, "Go Mighteyana!" A large black and grey wolf jumped out and growled menacingly at the Jolteon.

"HEY!" the guy yelled, "What are you-?"  
"Mighteyana, Shadow Ball!" The wolf Pokemon shot a dark energy ball out of its mouth and aimed at the two targets. The kid and Jolteon managed to dodge the exploding attack.

"Oh, you think you're the only one who can fight huh?! Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" the kid yelled. The electric needle Pokemon charged across the grassy area to the target and sent a stream of yellow electricity. The spark surrounded the Pokemon, making it weakened in speed.

"Mightyeana Crunch!" The Pokemon slammed its teeth into the Jolteon but immediately reared back from the spiky fur.

"You know," the kid said, "you're not very bright." Johnny turned red from the statement. "Watch your mouth shorty!"

"My name is not shorty! It's TK!" the kid shouted.

"Johnny," Larry hissed, "There all placed."

"Good," Johnny muttered, feeing his blood surging with power, "Now to play serious. Mightyeana use Iron Tail!" The wolf slammed its tail against the Jolteon, causing it to be sent flying away and landing next to TK.

"Jolteon!" TK gasped, "Get up!"

"Mightyeana use Shadow Ball!" TK immediately found a dark sphere hitting the ground near him, causing him to fly into the air and crashing against a tree. Dust swirled everywhere, and TK immediately felt his vision going blurry. After the dust settled, TK weakly got up and saw to his surprise that the two strange guys have disappeared.

Who were those people and what was going on?

...

_Bombs everywhere are slowly waiting for the button to be pressed._

_Tick... tick... tick..._

**Author's Notes**

Well, we got a bit of suspense coming up. Hopefully no one dies...

Okay, let's thank the reviewers.

...

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

lol. lots of problems now. thanks for the review.

**Ketchum Kid**

Well, did I answer your question? XP

thanks for reviewing.

**Crownofthorns**

Hey, thanks for the OC. thanks for the review.

**writer's block 2000**

oh dear, I'm in trouble now. (RUNNNNN!) lol.

thanks for the review.

**pct**

yup, huge suspense. Thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

hmmmm, you'll have to find out later. XP

thanks for the review.

**grammaguy**

ripping ideas from you? Uh oh. lol. thanks for the review.

**RWT**

yup. more trouble. thanks for reviewing.

...

Well, thanks for reading.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	49. Whole Bunch of People Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey, guys! New chapter. Just to let you know if you haven't known yet, I'm going to be out on vacation soon. Give you more details later.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 49:**

"An hour has already passed," Crystal commented to her Misdreveous who was floating around next to her. Despite being 'heavily encouraged' to sign up for this competition, Crystal has not even caught a single Pokemon. She felt a bit uneasy about this race and seemed to be more in depth in thought. She sighed as she leaned against a tree.

Crystal took out the black Pokeball again and looked at the scary designs on them. The chains attached just made Crystal shuddered. There was something wrong and she didn't want to take part of it until she figured out what was going on.

"Hey there!" Crystal turned around and saw a red hair kid sitting and waving at her about a couple feet away with his Porygon Z. "You're giving up on catching?"  
"No," Crystal replied back, rushing over toward the guy, "I'm not really... interested... well, I can't really explain it... how about you?"

"Ah, same thing," the guy said, taking out one of the Pokeball, "By the way, I'm Timmy. You are...?"

"Crystal," Crystal introduced as she sat down next to Timmy, "What do you mean you have the same problem?" Timmy showed the black Pokeball he caught Caterpie with.

"This Pokeball, once it catches something, it won't open again," Timmy explained. "What?!" Crystal gasped in shock. As if to prove it, Timmy pressed the Pokeball button and when that didn't work, he tried prying it open. Perplexed, Crystal tried as well but like Timmy, the Pokeball wouldn't open.

"That's weird," Crystal exclaimed, "Why would the people give us Pokeballs that won't open again?" Timmy shrugged his shoulders as he took the Pokeball back.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this. I want to release Caterpie back out into the wilderness, but now..." Timmy sighed. "I feel bad for this Pokemon." Crystal stared at Timmy's glum face and she wanted to help now. But seeing that Timmy and she couldn't open it... probably any other person they ask can't open it either...

"That's it!" Crystal exclaimed jumping up. Timmy flinched from the sudden surprise. "What?" Timmy asked, confused.

"Who said we need to open it? We can also break it. Maybe if we use our Pokemon, we can break the Pokeball open and release the Caterpie!" Timmy frowned and thought for a moment. It was a long shot, but not a really bad idea to try out.

"Okay," Timmy got up and placed the Pokeball to the ground, "Let's give it a shot." He motioned his Pokemon to come coloser. "Porygon Z use Tri Attack!"

"Misdreavus use Psybeam!" Crystal ordered as well. Porygon Z slammed three beams, ice, thunder, and fire, at the Pokeball while Misdrevus' eyes glowed and a colorful ray of light zapped out and hit the Pokeball.

"Is it working?" Crystal asked, wincing at the bright light. There was a sudden crack and then another. "It is working!" The Pokeball had large scars and cracks. It was wobbling slightly as if something was trying to get out.

"All right!" Timmy grinned, "Let's finish this off! Porygon Z use Shadow Ball!" Porygon Z slammed a dark sphere at the Pokball and upon impact made an explosion that was enough to send the pieces flying to different directions. Standing in the Pokeball's place was a small Caterpie.

"Hey, there," Timmy grinned, rubbing the Caterpie before it crawled off. He watched the process of the slow Pokemon. "Well, that takes care of that. Hey Crystal, thanks for the -." Timmy stopped as something long and shiny just missed him by an ear.

"Ahhhh!" Crystal yelled. Timmy turned and saw that Crystal had violently fallen to the ground. Misdrevus was next to her trying to frantically pull something out. For one shock moment, Timmy wondered what was going on... until he saw a large knife stuck in Crystal's backpack.

"Crystal!" Timmy yelled as he hurried over, "Are you all-?"

"Oh, poo, looks like I missed." Timmy turned around and saw a strange looking girl with a gray wolf hoddie.

"Who are you?!" Timmy demanded, trying to act tough. The girl flickered her eyes at him and Timmy immediately gulped. This girl wasn't normal... those eyes are like those of a killer!

"Well, looks like I have a bigger job to do to clean up, but I guess that's okay," the girl grinned, taking out what appears to be a dagger that was already dripping blood.

"Porygon Z!" Timmy immediately reacted, "Trick Room!" There was a buzzing noise and the girl looked around confusingly until she tried to take a step forward. Her hand immediately felt an invisible force holding her back.

"Oh, Trick Room," the girl grinned, "guess I can't attack you that easily now. That's fine; I like a bit of challenge." Timmy didn't need to hear anymore. He returned his Porygon Z and grabbed Crystal, who managed to have to knife come out.

"Hey!" Crystal objected, trying to release from Timmy's grasp, "Let me go!" Timmy didn't listen as he continued to hear the girl's laughter.

"Run! Run as fast as you can! You'll need to if you don't want Red to come after you!"

...

Jimmy sighed as he continued to sit impatiently in his chair. He was just outside the first aid center which was actually a small red and white striped tent. After bringing the girl here, Jimmy had been waiting for a while to hear news. There was an immediate scramble. Quite a few people were shock to see an injured person returning back and there was an immediate search to see if anybody else has suffered as well.

Jimmy looked at the red stains on his shirt. He definitely needed to wash his clothes later. Suddenly the tent flap opened and a young lady with her brown hair tied in a bun came out.

"How is the girl?" Jimmy asked immediately.

"She's fine now," the lady sighed, "I managed to stop the blood loss from the wound in her stomach. For now she needs -." Jimmy didn't hear the rest as he stormed into the room. The little Cyndaquil and Jimmy's Pichu sleeping on the floor next to the girl who was lying flat in one of the small cots. Her pale face contorted ever once in a while as a new wave of pain came through. She looked over, saw Jimmy, and gave a weak smile. Pichu perked up when it saw Jimmy and hurried up to climb on his shoulder.

"Hi, thanks for saving my life," the girl said weakly, "My name is Lisa. Sorry for not introducing myself properly before."

"Oh, name's Jimmy," Jimmy said, mumbling, "I'm glad you're okay now." Lisa took a deep breath before closing her eyes again. "What happened?" Lisa's eyes remained closed still that Jimmy though she fell asleep until...

"I was attacked by a lady," Lisa muttered. Jimmy gaped. Attacked? "Me and my Sendy were looking for Pokemon... when," Lisa paused for a moment as she clenched her stomach, "that girl stabbed me. It all happened so fast and I remembering screaming and falling... and... she said something about how I'm unlucky that I wasn't the person she was after or she wouldn't have left me there to die..."  
"Wait," Jimmy perked up, "What?" Lisa paused before repeating herself.

"That girl... was after someone... someone they needed alive..." Lisa sighed and fell back asleep, but Jimmy didn't need to hear anymore. He ran out of the room and out back to the open area where the race was held.

"KID! Where are you going?!" Jimmy didn't answer. He had a bad feeling about this... the image of Crystal immediately came to mind.

...

"Where are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" TK yelled. He had been running for a while now and despite his enthusiastic search, didn't seem to find anyone. TK was trying to find those two people he saw.

"Well, now, I thought I heard a kid screaming." TK flinched and noticed a gang of people coming from behind him. Shoot, it didn't occur to him that other people might hear him. "I must say, I never thought – HEY! You're TK!"

TK flinched when he heard his name and flinched again when he saw that it was... a Team Rocket grunt! "Looks like this is our lucky day," one of the guys said. TK immediately found himself surrounded. "Shame on you, running away from Team Rocket. Your parents were worried about you. Now, why don't you come back with us like a good boy."

TK's anger immediately bubbled. He wasn't going to walk in quietly. "Don't... don't you dare associate me with you guys! Jolteon, Pin Missle!" Jolteon sent out a blast of white needles that pierced through the Team Rocket grunts' uniform.

"ARGHHHH!" TK immediately jumped over the fallen grunts and ran like crazy. "Get him!" One of the grunts cried and immediately TK was being followed by a whole army of Pokemon.

_Shoot_, TK gritted his teeth, _I never should have shouted like that_. TK managed to get out of the forest and into the grassland. The Pokemon were already gaining up at him, but TK was ready to retaliate. "GO EVERYONE!" A Swellow, Gallade, Azumarill, Lopunny, and Zangoose popped out of the Pokeball. All of them charged at the swarm of Rocket Pokemon.

Swellow used Aerial Ace at a Zubat. Gallade used Teleport so that Rattatat, Machop, and Gastly crashed into each other when they tried to gang up on Gallade. Azumarrill used Rollout to knock down a Psyduck. Lopunny used Shock Wave to take down three Crobats that were hovering over the sky. Floatzel used Double Team to confuse a gang of Ekans. Jolteon used Signal Beam on a Koffing.

The battle was going insane. So much was happening that it was hard to figure out what was going on. The amount of Rocket Pokemon wasn't making things easier though TK was a skilled trainer.

Then, out of nowhere, a jet of light appeared and surrounded all of Team Rocket's Pokemon, encircling each one. As if nothing happened, all of the Rocket Pokemon immediately calmed down and ran off in different directions like nothing happened.

"What the-?" TK gasped. He turned around and to his surprise, saw a Pokemon ranger receiving back his Capture Styler. The kid had brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to sigh in relief. Next to him was a Riolu who had an earpiece.

"You okay?" the ranger asked, rushing to TK, who still seemed to be in shock.

"Um... yeah, who are you?" TK asked. The kid shrugged his shoulder as he looked at the path where TK and the Pokemon came from.

"We better get going," the kid said, ignoring TK's question, "They'll be back." Before TK could protest, the kid and the Riolu ran off.

...

"Man, I'm always getting lost," Aaron sighed. He managed to catch four Pokemon, but got horribly lost in the woods and was now trying to find his way out again. "Now that I think about it, this is probably why I ended up at that shrine when I was actually trying to get out." His Aron, looking loss as well, was walking next to him. Aron tried to sniff around, hoping to find a path to get back out of the forest.

Suddenly, Aron immediately froze and started to growl at a bush just ahead of them. Aaron was puzzled at his Pokemon's behavior. "Aaron, what's the ma-?" There was a rustle in the bush that Aron was growling at and to Aaron's horror, stood Ross, who didn't seem to notice him at first. Tyranitar came crashing from behind.

"I don't understand what's so hard about this game. We're definitely going to wi-." Ross stopped when he noticed his Tyranitar glaring at something. That was when Ross noticed Aaron's horrified face and his Aron. "Well, hello there," Ross grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here again."

"Me neither," Aaron muttered but Ross didn't seem to hear him.

"It's been what? Two years since we last met." Ross took out one of his Pokeball and spun it on his finger like a mini-basketball. Aaron gulped at Ross' malicious eyes.

"I think it was two years..." Aaron tried to back out, but Ross' eyes immediately noticed this movement.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked. He noticed the Aron growling next to Aaron, "Your Pokemon seemed to want to finish the battle we never finished."  
"Um," Aaron tried to think of an excuse, "Actually, I prefer if we just leave it like that." Ross gave an evil grin before saying, "Do you really think I could leave it like that? Aggron go!" Before Aaron could react, Ross released the final evolution of Aron. The Aggron was large, almost taller than the trees, and growled so loud, it sounded more like a roar.

"Aaron no!" Aaron screamed at his Aron, who ignored Aaron's order completely and charged at the Pokemon. Aggron immediately punched to the ground and held Aron in its hand.

"You better hurry and fight back," Ross said, "You know you won't win." Aaron flinched. His luck wasn't going so well right now, but he needed to battle if he wanted to get out alive.

"Aaron! Use Metal Claw!"

**Author's Notes**

lol. so many people. Anyways, let's thank my reviewers.

...

**PerlaNemesis**

lol. I didn't know Rina would try to kill someone either! thanks for the review.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

yeah, I should do history. It'll make things so much understandable and interesting. thanks for the review and OC.

**writer's block 2000**

yeah, violence is very hard to escape... at least Pichu seems oblivious of the matter. thanks for reviewing.

**Blazing T-Rex**

thanks for the OC, though could you add more information? It'll make things easier for me.

**The Bookmaster**

lol. yes, too many people. I'm so sorry for the confusion. thanks for the review.

**pct**

yeah, changed the rating already. thanks for the review.

**RWT**

We'll see more fighting in the next chapter. And I mean a lot. LOL. thanks for reviewing.

**Dub21**

thanks for reviewing.

**KevinRyman524**

thank you for the OC. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. hope you continue to review.

**Under The Elements**

yay! Thanks for reading. I'm still doing OCs. In fact, I'm going to keep on doing them for now.

**Jarkes**

hahaha. that line was specifically requested. Glad to know that it was funny. thanks for reviewing.

**NightClown07**

thanks for the OC! I might change a little bit of it thought since I'm planning for Crystal to be an only child because its important. (Major spoiler... cough) Is that okay?

...

thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update as much before my vacation start.

see ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	50. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

Well, my last chapter before my break! Okay, I'm going to be gone for about three weeks. Bad news is that I'll miss my b-day to update... oh well.

This is a hurried and short chapter because I have to go very soon. (haven't really packed yet...) Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'll contact you guys later.

**Chapter 50:**

"Timmy! What in the world are you trying to do?!" Crystal yelled. After running for about twenty minutes, Timmy finally let go of Crystal who fell down to the ground quite unpleasantly. Timmy collapsed next to Crystal. He breathed heavily and clutched a stitch in his ribs.

"We... gasp... were... gasp... going to get... killed... gasp," Timmy explained through heavy breathing. "I think running would've been a better idea..."

"Yeah, but if we run away, we're going to have to face her again. You heard what she said." Crystal paused for a moment before continuing. "That dagger was covered in blood that looked fresh. I think she'll kill anybody in her way before she finds us." Timmy frowned. Well, that wasn't good.

"Shoot, but I don't like the idea of looking for her..." Timmy grumbled. Crystal got up, ignoring what Timmy said. That girl could've killed them right then and there instead of coming out of her hiding spot...

"Let's split up," Crystal announced, "She can't get the both of us at the same time and we can get help quicker too." Timmy shuddered at the thought of splitting up and finding a sharp object piercing between his shoulders...

"All right," Timmy mumbled, "But I don't like the sound of this." With a nod of agreement, Crystal and her Misdrevus split up with Timmy and his Porygon Z.

...

Daichi panted as he looked through his special large protective glasses. Inside, ever dark place can be seen brightly. The trigger? Where is the trigger? He needed to stop it or else there is trouble beyond anyone's imagination.

"Yo! Where are you going?!" Daichi looked around and noticed the kid was still following him. Seriously, why doesn't anyone just listen to him?

"I told you to stay behind kid!" Daichi yelled, turning his head back.

"My name is TK! Why doesn't anyone get that my name is not 'Kid'?!" TK yelled in frustration. Daichi rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it TK. Would you stop following me now?"  
"Why did you save me?" TK demanded, "And how did you calm those Pokemon? Aren't you only able to use your styler only when there are distressed wild Pokemon?" Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

"You could've fought them forever and they would still keep fighting. Those Pokemon aren't normal. They're being controlled by some sort of... machine." TK fell silent. Machine?!

"I don't know the details," Daichi continued, "But right now, there are several bombs out there and if we don't find the trigger-."

"Whoa! A bomb?!" TK gaped, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Plural form," Daichi corrected, "They're planted everywhere. Right now I hope I can find the machine that will trigger the bombs."

"I'll help!" TK said. Dachi sighed once more. What's with all this "I'll help!" going around?

"NO!" Daichi said firmly, "It's too dangerous. Besides-." But Daichi couldn't say anymore. TK had gone off in the other direction. Daichi groaned.

If more people get involve with this, then this wouldn't be a secret mission anymore.

...

"So far, I haven't seen anybody that looks like they are in the same state," Jimmy sighed in relief despite the fact that he was frustrated. Crystal had turned off her Pokegear so he had no way to communicate. So far he had to do it the old fashion way which was taking too long for him. Pichu nodded happily, a little bit drowsy. It yawned so wide that Jimmy couldn't even see its face.

Jimmy frowned. He almost forgot that Pichu was still a baby. Keeping it so active today would obviously make it exhausted. "Hey Pichu, sorry for keeping you up so long. You should sleep a bit."

"Pichuuuuu," Pichu protested with a sleepy voice and before it could say anymore, it flopped down its head while continuing to stand on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy could hear the soft "Piiiiii" inhales and "chuuuuu" exhales.

Jimmy patted Pichu's head before he continued to walk through the forest. It was so dark in here that Jimmy had a hard time to be careful not to let Pichu wake up.

Beep, beep, beep... Jimmy stopped for a moment to make sure he was hearing correctly. What was that? Jimmy moved as quickly as he can to avoid the roots and overgrowth that swamped the area. He followed the sound until the noise was so loud that Jimmy was afraid it'll wake Pichu.

Apparently, Pichu was so tired that the noise didn't faze it much. "Piiiiii.... chuuuuu." Jimmy concentrated on the beeping noise and walked around until his foot hit on something rather large and bulky. Jimmy looked down and to his surprised, he sees a large black box like machine... with numbers that seem to move back and forth very quickly.

Weird... Jimmy picked up the box and looked at it from different angles, hoping for some clue. That's when he saw the words "Bomb Trigger. Keep away when activated." Jimmy almost dropped the box from surprise.

"BOMB!" Jimmy gasped. Not good! Not good! Jimmy panicked. Any second this little device could activate a land mine explosion. Jimmy wanted to call for help, but by the time he does... it might be too late. That's when it hit him!

There was someone who could help stop this bomb trigger! "Pichu!" Jimmy yelled. He grabbed Pichu with both hands and stared at it face to face. "Wake up! You need to disarm this bomb!"

"Piiiiiii.... zzzzzzzz" was Pichu's response.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jimmy yelled, shaking it so fast that Pichu's head bobbed back and forth. But no matter what Jimmy did, Pichu continued to doze off, a little bit of drool coming from its mouth.

"ARGH! We might die soon and all you can do is sleep?!" Jimmy groaned unhappily. "PLEASE WAKE UP!" Jimmy could hear the sound of beeping as if foreshadowing something bad.

**Author's Notes**

Well, Jimmy is in a whole lot of trouble. I wonder who can save the day? lol.

Anyways, because I'm getting so many reviewers, I might do the usual standard like in my **DP story **and just PM to thank for the reviews. We'll see so if I get a lot of reviews when I come back, I'll just do the usual.

By the way, I'm only able to thank quickly. I apologize. Any questions or stuff just ask me again and I'll get back to you later.

Okay, let's thank my reviewers now.

...

**NightClown07**

**Jarkes**

**KevinRyman524**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Sparky**

**Ketchum Kid**

**Under The Elements**

**anonymous**

**writer's block 2000**

**RWT**

**PerlaNemesis**

**NyNyWorldWide**

**Fuyutaro son**

**Lady Airashii** (b-day is 7/30)

...

Well that's it from me! Vacation time! Whoot! I'll be back and updating soon. I'll see if I can update there but that'll be kinda difficult.

see ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	51. Mighty Yellow Mouse

**Disclaimer: Own Pokemon? Pfft.**

Hey guys, back from my trip. Good news. Unfortunately updates are now slow since school is coming back. Bad news.

This chapter is a bit hasty so sorry.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I hope you remember where we left off.

**Chapter 51:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the speaker yelled through the amusement park, "I have some important news!" The bustle of crowds paused and stopped for a moment to hear what needed to be said clearly. "There has been trouble in the race competition. The carnival is cancelled until further notice but no one is to leave yet! I repeat no one is to leave yet!"

"WHAT?!" There were groaning and complaining that are jumbled in the mist. Most were furious and angry at their fun being ruined, but some people actually look worried and one or two were frightened.

"Please people!" the speaker continued as if it knew the upset complaints. "A couple of officers will be here shortly. Give them their full cooperation and we will finish this soon."

"Police?!" Now there was a surge of panic filling the area. In fact, people were trying to run off. Popcorn and cotton candy were flying through the air. Suddenly a sound of siren cut through the air. The high pitch frequency noise became louder and louder until the noise all together drowned out any other sound. Police officers quickly jumped out, trying to control the mayhem.

"People calm down!" Officer Jenny ordered. The yelling didn't stop and seemed to get worse. In the far back, a man in black clothes and cap was leaning against a tall tree that gave quite a bit of shade. He watched the turn moil without much concern for whatever is happening but there was a small frown upon his face. He pulled out a small black communicator with a large red 'R' printed in the front and it looked more like a compact mirror. He opened it and the place where the mirror should be was actually a person's face.

"They know." The person, whose face had horizontal static cutting through, making the face hard to see, sighed and responded with two words.

"Fall back."

...

"You seem to be out of shape," Ross yelled at Aaron. The battle continued as Aaron's Aron and Ross' Aggron was continuing. It took all of Aron's energy just to stay out of Aggron's close combat fighting.

"Aaron use Mudslap!" The little steel four legged Pokemon sent a handful of mud at the Aggron's face. The large steel Pokemon growled in frustration and wiped its eyes.

"Nice using a ground attack, but you're going to pay for that. Aggron use Metal Burst!" The large Pokemon slammed back the damage it received and doubled it. Aron flew back. The damage was unbelievable, but Aron was still standing.

"Well, what else do you have?" Ross asked, bored-like, "Surely you have something better."

"Aaron," Aaron pleaded to his little Aron, "Let's get out of here." The Pokemon gave a look of anger as if to say – "You're telling me to run away?!" The Pokemon continued to charge forward despite the damage it was bound to get.

...

Larry never expected this. He was just lying behind cover and all of a sudden this kid and his Riolu just came up and unarmed him. Before Larry could wipe his nose much less fought back, the kid just simply tied him up and demanded for questions.

"Where is the bomb trigger," the kid demanded, "Where is it?! Who are you working for?!" Riolu flexed its muscle as if to give a warning if not given full cooperation.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Larry said calmly, remembering his training before becoming a member. "You must have the wrong guy. The kid grabbed Larry and pushed him against the tree so that both of them were looking face to face.

"Don't you dare try lying to me. I saw everything so tell me where the bomb trigger is or else!" Larry grinned. This kid was losing his temper quite quickly.

"Sorry, but this bomb has nothing to do with me. Johnny has it. Wait... opps," Larry realized what he did wrong.

"Thanks for the help," the kid grinned. He signaled Riolu who immediately tied Larry upside down on the tree.

"Hey!" Larry yelled, "Let me out!"

"Sorry, but I'll send a friend over to pick you up," Daichi grinned as he rushed off.

Larry grunted as he moved back and forth. He was definitely tied up at the moment.

...

Johnny sighed as he waited next to one of the large trees in the forest. He and Larry decided to split up to lose the kid but Larry didn't meet at the meeting place yet and it has been almost an hour since the meeting time.

"Found you!" A voice came from the forest.

"Oh great," Johnny muttered and turn to face TK again. "You again." TK ignored Johnny's comment and noticed a black remote controller in Johnny's hand.  
"Give me that controller." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"As if." Johnny scoffed. And took the trigger out so TK can see him push the button. "I'm tired of you trying to foil my plans."

"NO! STOP!" TK demanded but Johnny pushed the button. The large explosion that TK and Johnny expected didn't come.

"Heyyyyyyy, what is going on?"

...

"Pichu, we're going to die if you don't wake up," Jimmy said, "Stop this bomb."

"Piiiiiiiii." Pichu rolled on its side and sucked its thumb. The notched ear twitched slightly as if to swat a fly away.  
"Pichu," Jimmy tried again, "You are an almighty yellow mouse god who needs to wake up so you can show your godly powers to the world and become a hero." Pichu giggled in its sleep, but didn't budge.

"Pichu," Jimmy tried one more time, very frustrated, "I got candy."  
"Pichu!" Pichu woke up, all hyper and ready to go.

"Note to self," Jimmy muttered, "Candy works." Pichu stretched its arms and shrug from side to side as if doing its own workout. It noticed the little bomb trigger with surprise. The red numbers were scaring Pichu and it backed away slowly.

"Calm down," Jimmy said, "You can do it. If all else fails, we'll make a run for it." Jimmy nudged Pichu to the trigger. Pichu slowly looked the box and noticed the red, blue, and yellow wires sticking. Slowly and very slowly, Pichu grabbed the wires and frowned softly. And before Jimmy could react, Pichu took the red wire and bit it until it broke.

"Hey what-?!" Jimmy was about to ask, but suddenly the machine sputtered and the numbers faded away. Pichu sighed in relief and curled back to sleep.

"Piiiii... chuuuuu...." Jimmy sighed and couldn't help grinning. He had the smallest yet smartest Pokemon one could ever have.

**Author's Notes**

Bow to the mighty yellow mouse. lol.

all right, a I mentioned before I decided to thank reviewers through pm. but I will still thank those who I can't like I did in DP!

...

thank you

**Jarkes**

**PerlaNemesis**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Sparky**

**writer's block 2000**

**Ketchum Kid** (Hey there I'm back! I hope you didn't do anything dangerous while I was gone? thanks for the review.)

**RWT**

**grammaguy**

**Lady Airashshii Mentsu 67**

**AnimeFreakSquee**

**Anonymous** (Whee thank goodness about the computer. thanks for reviewing.)

**UndertheElements**

**Crownofthorns**

**BuzzingBumbleBri**

for reviewing.

...

thank you all. I'll update as soon as I can but again, please be patient if I don't.

**-JapanDreamer**


	52. All is Well Sort Of

**Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own Pokemon.**

Hello everyone. For those who didn't know. My computer had very big problems and all of my files are... NOOOOOOO!

Anyways, this update was suppose to be posted up but had to rewrite and is very very painful experience. I apologize because I'm still trying to get my other school work back up.

I promise the next chapter will be better and less hastily written.

Okay on to the more important news. HEART GOLD AND SOUL SILVER IS OUT! IN JAPAN! (I think... Haven't been on the comp for so long. lol) Just 10 more some odd months till I can buy it. Lol. Plus the next Diamond and Pearl episode is about the new game and the female protagonist will appear (why is it they show the female more than the male?) . Can't wait.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 52:**

Crystal rustled through the tall grass while her Misdrevous hovered above her. She was fiddling with her Pokegear and was clearly irritated by the fact that she couldn't get through. "Jimmy is still not picking up his Pokegear. What in the world is he doing?" Crystal groaned. She wanted to update the news with Jimmy so that he would know the situation.

Unfortunately it has been almost twenty minutes and there was still no answer. Crystal sighed in frustration and hung up. She motioned Misdrevous to follow her closely. They finally arrived at the starting line of the race and the festival. It was then that Crystal finally noticed the flashing red and blue sirens along with police officers, trying to keep the crowd calm. Yellow tapes were everywhere.

"The police are already here?" Crystal looked completely shock. Who would've thought that the news would spread so quickly? Misdrevous felt uneasy at the large crowd of people and tried to slip behind Crystal for protection.

"Miss," one of the police officers called out to Crystal, "Please come over here! The forest is dangerous right now and we're sending in a team to call the others back!"

Crystal stared shockingly. The situation is a lot worse than she expected. Quickly, to not cause any trouble, Crystal hurried over and ducked under the yellow tape to join in the crowd.

"What in the world is going on?!" a large red hair man demanded to one of the officers. "At least explain what's going on!"

"I'm sorry, but we're not –"

"A friend of mine is still in there!" one of the woman screamed. Her brunette hair seemed to be flying all over the place. "Tell me that she's okay at least." Crystal immediately got jostled and pushed farther into the crowd as more and more people try to move up and demand for answers. Crystal decided that the crowd was too thick and was afraid that her Misdrevous might get lost.

"Misdrevous return," Crystal said, returning her ghost Pokemon. Crystal checked her Pokegear again to see if Jimmy has called and to her frustration, he hasn't.

"Excuse me." Crystal whipped her head around and noticed a long blond hair girl who seemed to be wincing with pain that came from her stomach. A Cyndaquil rested on her shoulders. "Do you know what's going on?"

Crystal shook her head and noticed the disappointment in the girl's eyes. "Drat, I wanted to know if that kid is still okay."  
"Kid?" Crystal asked confused. The girl shrugged her shoulders and explained. "I was attacked and a guy managed to get me here, but when I explained what happened he went wild and ran out back into the fields. That's when the police started to come in…"

"What's the guy's name?" Crystal asked, "Maybe I saw him." The girl scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to remember.

"Black hair, baseball cap worn backwards… I think his name was… Billy or Jimmy… He had a Pichu," the girl explained. Crystal felt the color drain from her face. Jimmy was still in there?!

"I know him!" Crystal exclaimed, "Are you sure he went back in?!"

"Yeah," the girl said, terrified that something might have happened, "He looked worry. Do you know what happened?" Crystal looked at her Pokegear and noticed the indication of the number of times she tried to call Jimmy. Did something happen?

…

"Red… come in Red…" Red frowned at her communicator hanging from her belt. She took it out and noticed that it was the boss.

"Yeah sir?" There was a slight pause while the encrypted voice replied back, sounding angry.

"Watch your tone. You caused more trouble than needed. The police are already here. Your other two teammates have been captured. Our benefactors are not too please about this." Red frowned. Who would've thought stabbing one person could cause so much trouble?

"Right, right, sorry," Red rolled her eyes.

"Get back to base," the static voice said, "No detours." With that the connection disappeared. Red groaned. So much for hunting. Now she can't get the revenge that she wanted. She took out her Pokeball and send out an Altaria. The gentle blue bird Pokemon allowed Red to climb up and took flight. Red stare back down to the ground and noticed the alarming number of police officers that would've captured her if she hadn't escape. Revenge is definitely on the way.

…

"Well," Jimmy sighed, "You really do have a large sweet tooth." Pichu, eating a large sticky Mago bubble gum, replied with a "Eumph." It tried to open its mouth but the sticky gum glued its mouth shut. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh as his frustrated Pichu tried prying its mouth open.

Jimmy looked at his Pokegear and suddenly noticed that he missed about ten calls from Crystal. Uh oh. He quickly called her and unsurprising heard Crystal's angry voice at the first ring.

"JIMMY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO CALL YOU?!"

"Errrr, I think about ten already," Jimmy muttered as he hold the Pokegear away from him as far as possible.

"You do realize that the police are trying to find idiots like you who don't seem to realize that you're supposed to come back." Jimmy winced. _Well it's not my fault that I got caught up trying to disarm a bomb._

"Anyways," Crystal continued, "Are you okay?" Jimmy almost recoiled with shock.

"Are you asking me if I'm all right?" Jimmy asked. Crystal paused a moment before responding.

"Well yeah. You seem to get yourself in more trouble than a normal and sane person."

"What?!" Jimmy demanded, "I'm a totally sane and normal person!" There was a sound of disbelief laughter before Crystal replied.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Get back here before the police punish you." With that Crystal hung up. Despite Jimmy's anger at the 'not being normal' conversation, he couldn't help but feel happy that Crystal actually called out of concern.

"Pichu," Jimmy said, "let's get out of here." "Humph," Pichu replied.

…

Aaron gasped for air as he continued to run. The battle was over and he didn't want to get caught up in it more than he wanted. Without even turning back to see if the coast was clear, he dashed through the forest. His Pokemon were all beaten up and Ross seemed to want to fight more.

Aaron couldn't blame Ross. After all, Ross was humiliated being defeated by his archrival.

…

"Daichi, you caused quite a bit of trouble again," Solana sighed, "you even brought a civilian to this mess." Daichi hung his head. He didn't mean for that to happen.

"I'm sorry," Daichi muttered. Riolu, standing next to Daichi, looked concerning at his trainer's face. Solana shook her head and looked to see TK still telling the event to the other ranger. "At least he'll be fine, but we might need to put him into hiding. I have a feeling he knows more than he is letting on."

Daichi didn't say anything as he waited for his leader to finish speaking. "Go back to headquarters," Solana ordered, "to receive your punishment."  
"Yes Solana," Daichi muttered as he walked off. He was in so much trouble now.

...

"Looks like it was a failure," Atilla said glumly. Hun didn't respond. She was still thinking.

"Tell the group that we will give them one more chance. Only this time, no pay." Atilla stared blankly. Hun rarely gave second chances.

"But-"

"Move," Hun said icily and Atilla skedaddled before Hun said another word. This was simply a test to see how the group worked. Now it was time for the real job.

**Author's Notes**

Well, this was all I could remember from the chapter I had previously wrote. I apologize and I would like to thank my reviewers who understand and waited patiently.

...

thank you

BuzzingBumbleBri

Sparky

Jarkes

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer

writer's block 2000

Afsana25333

RWT

Lady Airashii Mentsu 67

PerlaNemesis

grammaguy

Crownofthorns

Under the Elements

...

Well that's it for me.

Thanks for reading and please review.

**-JapanDreamer**


	53. Red Marked

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon**

Hey guys! I updated early to make up lost time, so enjoy! Next chapter we'll being writing serious plot moving stuff and OCs.

Does anyone have HeartGold/SoulSilver and can help me with new information on the tin tower?

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 53:**

The festival was over and the hectic series of events are over. Everybody managed to come back safely and no more damage was done. Most of racers were still held back, making sure that there was nothing wrong. After Crystal and Timmy explained their encounter of the woman named Red and the strange Pokeballs, things became even more serious. Crystal even noticed several Pokémon rangers on the scene, though why she can't tell.

Couple of reporters were there getting an exclusive and flashes of lights kept going on and off so fast that Crystal had to close her eyes to stop from going insane. Misdreveous hated the light and floated off, closer to the dark shadows.

"Jimmy, I'm going to go find somewhere to relax," Crystal said, trying to block the flashes with her hands.

"Wait, come on!" Jimmy said, "They really want to write a story about us! We can be interviewed and be on headlines. I mean I stopped a bomb explosion! They would want to hear about that! And you can listen to it first hand as well!"

Crystal stared at him for a few moments before saying, "Okay first of all, you don't have the IQ to stop a bomb and second, what planet did you come from to not understand that I don't care and third, do you realize that there is a chance Team Rocket might try to catch you again?!" But Jimmy didn't hear what she said because the cameras were now focusing on him.

"Hey everyone!" Jimmy grinned, bowing and saluting to the cameras as they flashed his way. Pichu, trying to get attention like its trainer, did a little ballerina twirl to show off as well which caused quite a bit of squeals from girls.

"Oh my gosh!" A group of girls clustered over to Jimmy. "Is this your Pichu?"

"Yeah," Jimmy grinned proudly, enjoying the attention. The girls continued to watch as Pichu, who was feeling a bit uneasy of all the attention, huddles close to Jimmy for protection.

"Awww, its scared," the girls stated the obvious. They crouched down and reached out their hands towards it. Pichu shrink back even further.

"Ah, it's still a baby so it's still scared of strangers." Jimmy explained. All the girls nodded in understandingly before getting up. "But if you stay for a while, you can hear about how I managed to stop the bomb explosion."

"That was you?!" One of the girls, in bright pink, gasped. "You're a hero! The papers wanted to interview exclusively."  
"Yeah," Jimmy grinned, "In fact, I'm going to meet one of them. Want to come along?" The girls squealed in excitement as their answer. They quickly hurried toward the direction Jimmy pointed.

"Hey Crystal, ready to come –" Jimmy paused. Crystal was gone. Jimmy looked down, a bit disappointed. He wanted Crystal to listen first hand of what happened. Pichu climbed onto Jimmy's shoulder before cuddling in for sleep.

Suddenly, the idea of being interviewed and the glamour didn't seem so inviting anymore.

…

Crystal found that the first aid kit tent was empty and a good place to get away from everything. She managed to have a bit of peace and quiet for once, and thought for a long time of the strangeness of today. That Red girl acted almost as though things weren't over. She was still after someone and seemed to be willing to do anything to get the job done. Crystal shivered as she remembered the deadly attack that almost killed Timmy and her. Misdreveous floated down until she was lying on top of Crystal's head.

"Hey, there you are." Crystal turned around and noticed the girl from earlier, Lisa. She looked a bit flustered as she came in. Her Cyndaquil jumped around and immediately tried to climb up on one of the chairs to see the shy Misdreveous. "The reporters kept asking me questions about the assault so I thought hiding here would be best."

"Yeah, those reporters are so annoying," Crystal rolled her eyes, "How are your injuries?"

"Fine," Lisa shrugged, "I won't be running for a couple of weeks, but that's okay. I'm just glad to be away from everyone." She sat down on one of the sick beds and closed her eyes. "So, where is Jimmy? I need to thank him for earlier."

"Still with the reporters," Crystal rolled her eyes to the opening flap of the tent, "Apparently he disarmed a bomb trigger."

"Really?!" Lisa asked shock, "He doesn't look like the type of guy who can."  
"He isn't." Crystal stated flatly, "He's just want to brag and such." Lisa shrugged her shoulders as she rolled to her side before wincing again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, "Just forgot I can't do that anymore." She got up and rubbed her rib cage. "Anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep here for tonight."

"Can you?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe," Lisa said, opening one of her eyes, "Why you want to sleep here too?"

"Yeah," Crystal sighed, "Jimmy probably wants me to tell the story again to me after the interview." Lisa looked up surprise.

"I thought you didn't want to hear it," Lisa said.

"Yeah, I really don't, but he probably will brag to me anyways and I need to find a place where I can fall asleep while I 'pretend' to listen." Crystal sat down on the other bed and immediately closed her eyes as well. Lisa smiled and laughed softly. It is going to be a long night for Crystal.

…

"I'm so hungry…" Jimmy groaned as his stomach rumbled again, "I wished I eaten more of the food they offered." Pichu groaned, only because it tried to eat as much as it's trainer, resulting a stomach ache. "But the good news is that I'm going to be on the front page tomorrow with you." Pichu responded by groaning. "Oh let's get you to Crystal to fix that stomach ache."

Jimmy dialed Crystal's number on the Pokegear. It took a while to pick up.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered, "Jimmy?"

"Hey Crystal," Jimmy said relieved she picked up, "Pichu has a stomach ache and I kinda need your help." There was a silence on the line until Crystal said in a tired voice.

"Pichu try to eat as much as you?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, rubbing his head embarrassingly. Crystal sighed, giving a rush of static. "Okay, come over to the first aid kit tent." Before Jimmy could respond, Crystal hung up. "Wow, she sounded angry. I wonder why?" With that Jimmy walked back until he went to tent. There he saw that girl who he saved a while ago, sleeping in one of the bed while Crystal was sitting up but she looked like she was about to collapse again.

"Hello Jimmy," Crystal muttered, rubbing her eyes, "Bring over Pichu." Jimmy noticed how unhappy Crystal look. Crystal brought Pichu and slowly rubbed its tummy.

"Crystal you look tired," Jimmy stated.

"Oh thank you Mr. Obvious," Crystal said, rolling her eyes, "It is almost one in the morning. How long have you been interviewing?" Jimmy finally realized that the time was really late. Maybe it was all the coffee he drank that he didn't notice to late night.

"Well, sorry," Jimmy muttered, "I think I had too much caffeine." Crystal nodded drowsily. Pichu sighed and giggled softly as its tummy been rubbed. After a while Pichu fell asleep.

"Ummm," Jimmy said, feeling uncomfortable, "Since Pichu is asleep, you can go back to sleep too." Crystal didn't respond and crash onto the bed. She hugged Pichu close to her like a teddy bear. Jimmy could immediately hear the soft breathing. "Oh, wow. That was fast… Okay I'm just going to go to sleep… I seriously wish I didn't drink thirty cups of coffee…"

…

The next morning…

"I apologize for the incident about yesterday. I am currently punishing Red and don't worry about the others. We'll be moving on a rescue mission as we speak." Hun ignored the apology and continued to walk back and forth across the room before finally she slammed her fist against the table, which thankfully didn't break. The messenger becomes so fearful of this anger that he cowered closer to the wall. Hun grabbed the newspaper with the picture of the disaster race and a heading saying "STABBING AND BOMBING RACE THAT COST PEOPLE."

"They are probably interrogating them at the moment and who knows what they will find out," Hun growled as she continued to walk, "You need to tell your leader to fix this or else." The messenger nodded so fast as if he was a bobble head. "And get out." The messenger immediately ran as if he was being chased to death.

Hun groaned as she read the newspaper again muttering, "Strange stabbing… bomb going off… wait a minute." Hun looked closer at the picture of the many racers. Hun grinned. Perfect. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Atilla, it's me. I need you to have someone to start gathering on information on a particular person. Yeah, I'll send a picture over; it's the one circled in red." She hung up, took red pen and circled on the newspaper.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be able to dig out more information about you."

**Author's Notes**

well, on that happy note, who wants cake?

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers now.

...

thank you

**Under the Elements**

**Lady Airashii Mentsu 67**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**grammaguy**

**Ketchum Kid**

**Sparky**

...

that's it from me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	54. New Characters and Trouble Awaits

**Disclaimer: Pokemon can't be own, but can be loved and cherished in our hearts...**

Hey guys! Sorry for being slow, but I took my time and got good results. I'm happy with this chapter (That's a first). Plus its long so you guys will be happy.

I imputed HG/SS stuff in here so get ready to be excited. Plus new OC (**Child of Teaspoon**)! I'm going to put a lot of characters here... wow, just thinking about it scares me...

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 54:**

"This is a first. Jimmy – asleep while walking," Crystal stated flatly as Jimmy dragged himself down the road. His head kept bobbing up and down every time he dozed off. After that good night sleep, Crystal wanted to get back on the road. However, Jimmy seemed to be so tired despite the chance to sleep that night.

"It was the coffee. I pulled an all nighters," Jimmy muttered. "I need more coffee to keep me awake... and some more after that because it tastes so good."

"You do that." Crystal muttered and continued to walk down the dusty road. She listened to her Pokegear radio. She had earphones attached to the Pokegear and listened intently for news. Ever since the incident, Crystal didn't want to take chances and check updates on news.

"And now, today news - Rumors of Team Rocket sightings all over the area. Team Rocket has disappeared over the last couple of years but suddenly people are noticing these wanted criminals appear again. Police aren't giving out anymore information except to be careful and notify if one spots Team Rocket."

"Strange…" Crystal thought as she carefully took the earphones out of her ears. She didn't know Team Rocket would start making a serious comeback. In the past, it was just a couple of small here and there problems but now it was starting to get serious.

"Crystal would you tell me where we're going now?" Jimmy groaned through Crystal's deep intellectual thoughts.

"The next town - Ecruteak City," Crystal said, "There is supposed to be some sort of strange thing going on that the professors wanted me to investigate."

"Which is?" Jimmy asked, stifling a huge yawn.

"Something you don't need to know." Crystal said, "I'm going by myself and there is no need for an amateur like you to follow me around."

"HEY!" Jimmy said angrily, "I'm an elite trainer. I'm not a total weakling."

"Yeah, you really showed your strength during that Team Rocket kidnapping and oh, you proudly interviewed yourself in front of the newspaper which I'm sure will cause quite a bit of problem when Team Rocket finds it." Jimmy noticed that Crystal said 'when' not 'if.'

"That kidnapping caught me off guard," Jimmy defended, "And all this talk about Team Rocket coming back is ridiculous. The so call leader is gone anyways. Why come back now?" Crystal didn't respond as she continued to think about the situation. She was totally surprise at Professor Oak's and Elm's request.

It was a little bit unusual job, unlike previous ones, but still it did sound interesting to check out. "Then what am I suppose to do?" Jimmy grumbled. Crystal shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to be going around and ask people questions. Plus I need to visit a couple of my friends while I'm at it. You can stay with them until I come back."

"Friends?" Jimmy said suspiciously. "More contest freaks?" Crystal stopped in her tracks, turned her head back and glared at Jimmy for the insult he made.

"No. They are dancers and I would prefer that you don't do anything stupid or insulting like you just did."

She turned back to the direction of the road again, obviously angry again at Jimmy.

_I strike up a conversation and she gets mad at me._ Jimmy complained in his head. _She is always such an angry problem to deal with._

…

Jimmy couldn't whistle with amazement at the traditional town. The roofs were the made of wood with creative Japanese designs. There was an odd sense of peaceful relaxation as if one took a trip back in time. "I can't believe this place is so old."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "This city is designed to be historical. Besides didn't you come here before? Why are you acting so surprise?" Jimmy didn't listen to her as he slowly took in the place. Smells of incense wafted through the air and bright red lanterns are hung in front of doors. Suddenly, something clicked in Jimmy's head.

"Hey!" Jimmy said as if he remembered something, "I've been here before!" Crystal groaned as she continued to walk. "Weren't there some sort of dance show around here?"

"Yes, and we're going there right now." Crystal pointed to a large and old and majestic building that blends in well with the traditional houses next to them. "In fact, my friends work there." She knocked on the wooden door before sliding from left to right.

"Wait a minute," Jimmy said slowly as his memory started to jog up, "Are you telling me that your friends are –"

"CRYSTAL! I thought that was you!" Five young ladies with their black hair tied up into a neat bun with flowers decorated as a headband came rushing toward Crystal. All of them had on green and dark pink kimonos with white long socks with brown sandals like shoes (zori).

"Hey there," Crystal said as the girls crowded around. "Glad to see all of you fine."

"We miss you," one of the girls, probably the youngest one, said, hugging Crystal. "We were surprise to hear that you were coming and wanted to talk to us.

"Well, you know me," Crystal laughed, "I'm just full of surprises. Anything new?"

"Oh, same old same old," one of the girls said, "We practiced a new dance. You should watch it if you have the time."

"We'll see," Crystal said.

"AHEM." Crystal turned around and noticed Jimmy, who was obviously irritated, waiting to be introduced. For some reason, he seemed to be eyeing Crystal's friends with interest.

"Oh!" one of the girls said, noticing Jimmy for the first time, "Who is that?"

"Jimmy," Jimmy introduced before Crystal could say. Jimmy's voice was calm and sweet and polite sounding, which sounds creepy and unrealistic to Crystal. "Pleasure to meet you." The five girls giggled with laughter before they crowded around Jimmy.

"My name is Satsuki. I am the oldest," the one who looks about twenty years old, "And these are my sisters. Sumomo is the second. Tamao is the third. Koume is the fourth. And Sakura is the youngest." Satsuki pointed to each of sister while introducing.

"Please to meet you," the sisters said before bowing down respectfully. Jimmy couldn't help but grin.

"I've always been a fan of you gals," Jimmy said, "Tell me more about yourselves."

"Well," Satsuki said, with a bit of surprise in her voice, "Um, we were all born here and started dancing…"

"Say Crystal, I didn't know you found yourself a guy," Sumomo whispered to Crystal.

"Seriously," Crystal hissed back, "He is just an annoying brat who keeps following me."

"Really..." Sumomo couldn't help but give a small scoff.

"What is that suppose to mean…" Crystal asked confused. Sumomo shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide the smile before going back to listening to Satsuki's long explanation. The other girls were already looking bored, waiting for Satsuki to finish.

"Satsuki!" Sumomo exclaimed, "Crystal has questions remember? She needs to do other stuff!"

"Oh, that's right!" Satsuki gasped, "Well then let's go in and have some tea before we start discussing whatever we want to talk about." All the kimono girls hurried back into the house, leaving Crystal and Jimmy alone.

"Wow! I can't believe you know all those beautiful girls," Jimmy grinned. Crystal raised her eyes with surprise.

"You like them?"  
"Yeah!" Jimmy grinned, "My mom likes to come here and watch performances like these. These girls are so amazing. I've seen these girls on television. They are really well known."

"Oh, they are on television?" Crystal said surprise. "I didn't know that…"

"You're their friends and you don't know about their famous status?!" Jimmy gaped, "What century do you live in?!" Crystal rolled her eyes before going in. "After you stop drooling, come inside." Crystal walked without looking back.

"Dang… hot dancer friends," Jimmy couldn't help but grin at his lucky chance to meet famous stars. He was about to walk in when someone came rushing by and collided into him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"OUCH!" Jimmy groaned. "Watch where you're going!" The person was a teenager girl, around 16 years old. She had long midnight black hair that went down past her shoulders but above the elbows. She was wearing an aqua blue bandana with strange white symbol that look similar to an "A" shaped Unknown. Her long blue jeans almost covered her brown hiking boots. She was wearing a tight shirt with black and white stripes. Her pale blue, almost white, eyes reflected as if it was a mirror, never showing its true emotion. She acted slightly dazed and didn't seem to be affected by the crash.

"I'm sorry," the girl muttered monotone before getting up, and without saying anymore she ran off, leaving Jimmy with a sore bump on his head. Jimmy grumbled angrily before getting up. That was when he noticed something shining on the ground. He picked it up and noticed that it was a strange looking emblem with the same white symbol the girl had on her blue bandana.

"Lady you dropped your-" Jimmy realized that the girl was already gone. He held the badge with some sort of uneasiness. Maybe later, when he had the time, he'll just drop it at the police station's lost and found. With that he pocketed it and didn't give it much thought after that.

Too bad he didn't.

…

"Apparently, they have already started to move," Jet muttered, "They just send in a member." Jet squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the harsh voice of the new Team Rocket commander he was now working under. Ever since that fiasco in Illex Forest, Jet and Rebecca were force to move to another commander as punishment and the dreams of promotion were already out of the window. Now it is just stakeout and stalking – the dead end job that grunts hate and were usually reserve for newbies.

As of right now, Jet was working undercover, dressed as a construction worker. He was hanging out in a dug up hole as a cover up while he actually looked around.

"Good," the commander said through the communicator, "We'll start a counter attack. Meanwhile you just keep doing your job. Anything usual and report back to me."

"Yes sir," Jet muttered.

"Excuse me," the commander asked, harshly. Jet winced. He forgot that very specific rule his new commander was obsessed about.

"I mean… Yes, _Commander Lance_."

…

Up in the air, about thirty feet, a black Murkrow was hovering over the unnoticed Jet. The dark Pokemon waited patiently as it clutched with its yellow claws, tightly onto its trainer who continued to spy through binoculars on the unsuspected Team Rocket grunt.

The trainer's smooth long red hair which went to his shoulder before sticking out like rays gleamed brightly against the red sun. He was wearing a long sleeve jacket with dark red lining on the sleeves and pockets. His blue-purple long cargo pants and black and red running shoes dangled in the wind. One of the trainer's arm was holding on to the binoculars so that his silver eyes could look through while the other arm was bent so that the trainer's hand could press tightly to the small microphone attached to his ears as he listened to Jet's words.

After hearing the end of the conversation, the trainer motioned Murkrow to move out. Slowly in his mind, the trainer continued to lay out his plan. Then he took his Pokegear and dialed his benefactor's number.

"I found out what the gist of what they're going to do," the trainer said.

"Excellent," the benefactor said, sounding completely pleased, "Have you figured out how to open the door?"

"Unfortunately no," the trainer said, "The one you planted the speaker chip was a low level grunt. He doesn't know much. But he is perfect for easedropping for anything suspicious."

"Well, I was hoping for something better, but since you did promise you'll finish the job. I leave how you deal with them to you. Just remember, once you find the door in the Brass Tower, I'll be taking over this investigation and you'll be paid in full."

"Glad to do business with you," and with that the trainer hung up. Murkrow continued to fly until it was just outside skirt of Ecruteak City and landed on one of the treetop where the hideout was. The trainer was grinning, which was rare for him, as he prepared his Pokemon and weapons.

He is getting money for doing this job and he gets his revenge on the people who ruined his life.

Author's Notes

Whooo! lots of stuff is going to happen. Can't wait till I get my hands on the game and figure out what happens. XP

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers before I forget.

...

**Zeta Rubii Naruto (offline)** (thanks for the review!)

**Sparky**

**Kisdota - The Freak Gamer**

**Lady Airahii Mentsu **(glad to hear from you and yes I remember to update. XP)

**PerlaNemesis  
**

**Jarkes**

**RWT**

**Ketchum Kid**

**hydro-serpent 58** (thanks for the OC)

**crownofthorns**

...

Well that's it from me.

thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	55. One Gold and One Silver

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys! I've updated a bit longer than usual. Hope its good.

Nothing much to say right now except the usual slow update news.

anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 55:**

"Heh, looks like we're all in place," Admin Matt exclaimed. Already thirty years old and his first Johto mission, he was excited to get the job done correctly. His bulging muscle flexed with ease. He had on a jacket with no sleeves and long black pants. He had on a blue bandana like everyone else. He had thick black eyebrows and black hair. In all he looked like a strong seaman.

Matt motioned his other team Aqua members into move. They all hurried into the Brass Tower, one of the biggest monuments of the place. The smell of burnt up wood still lingered in the air as they all hurried through the cindered door and blackened window. The tower was considered hazardous and dangerous. Very few people even came here at all. Despite this, there was an incredible legend. A legend that could complete their lifelong goal.

"Wait a minute…" Matt looked around, "Where in the world is Miki?" As if to answer his question, an Aqua teenager girl appeared as though from thin air.

"Sorry I'm late," Miki muttered in a dull tone. Matt almost felt like hitting his face. "Miki do you realize that being late could jeopardize this whole operations?!" Miki just stared back without the slightest trace of feeling, making Cory feel uneasy at the silence. He just pointed to the tower. "Just get over there. Make sure you show our undercover guard your badge before you get in." Miki gave an Aqua marine salute before heading off.

Miki hurried over to the door and was reaching in her pocket for her identification card when she suddenly realized that it wasn't there. She checked her other pocket and even in her shoes but there was nothing. She paused for a moment, trying to remember the last place she even had it when it suddenly hit her. That kid she knocked into. Maybe the badge fell around there. She turned around and ran back to where Matt was, who was completely surprise.

"Miki, what -?"

"I need to retrieve an item that I have misplaced," Miki explained. Matt stared for a moment before processing what she said. "You lost your badge?!" Matt hissed, trying not to raise concern to his fellow members. "If somebody finds that then this whole operation…" Cory didn't say anymore. He didn't need to. Their leader has stressed the importance of this mission so many times, Cory could practically memorize the speech.

"I will come back with the badge with no one any the more wiser," Miki said, confidently. Before Matt could chastise her, Miki ran off. Matt gritted his teeth with frustration. Miki was the strange one of the group, but she always get the job done, even if it requires team work, but still if people start figuring out, it's all over for them.

…

"The Brass Tower?" Satsuki said in surprise. "Why would you want to know that Crystal?" All of them were sitting down on the pillows as chairs and were around a large round table, holding a teapot that was steaming with tea. Sakura was pouring out tea for each of them carefully.

"It… is something the professor wants me to explore," Crystal explained, feeling the hot glare of suspicion from Jimmy. He was dying to know what was going on, but all he was getting is a vague answer out of Crystal though the five other girls seemed to understand easily.

"Well, that place is hazardous place," Satsuki said, while delicately drinking the hot tea. "That place has been abandoned for decades. Nothing extraordinary has happened there." The other four girls shifted in their seat uncomfortably.

"Still, there are legends," Crystal persisted, "I'm aiming to seek if those legends are true." Satsuki paused while Jimmy looked at one girl to the other, hoping for someone to explain about this legend, but nobody say anything.

"There has been some recent… sightings…" Satsuki said hesitated.

"But those aren't serious things," Sumomo intervened, "Just an abnormal amount of people hanging around there that's all." Crystal didn't look as though she believed Sumomo's statement of not being a big deal.

"Crystal," Tamao said, "That place is dangerous. I think it is better that you forget about going there." Crystal frowned a bit and leaned forward to the sisters.

"That is what the professor wanted me to check out. He has been getting strange readings there, and the news about Team Rocket… I aim to find out what is going on." The five girls looked at each other in alarm while Jimmy couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer.

"Crystal! What in the world are you saying?!" Crystal turned to Jimmy in surprise as if she just noticed him. "You shouldn't be doing this!" Crystal stared dumbly at Jimmy's statement.

"I do what I'm asked to do. I'm not a baby like you are."

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled angrily, "I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Crystal asked, looking surprise.

"Yeah," Jimmy retorted, "I'll go into that tower with you and prove it to you."

"What? You're not coming with me," Crystal demanded, "You are staying here."

"Why? So you can have fun with this legend you keep talking about?" Jimmy said, with a scoff look on his face. "I'm not letting you have all the adventure."

"Hold on a second," Satsuki stood up, almost tipping her tea, "Didn't you hear us? You can't go there! There are guards and restriction."

"I'm going," Crystal said angrily, "You five and the gym leader can give people permission to enter. Since the gym leader is away on some meeting, I'm turning to 's why I need you to sign something so I can go in. I know some things are going around here that you don't want to talk about but you need to trust me. I have to go in there." There was a heavy silence before Sakura spoke up.

"If we give you permission… then you need someone to go with you just in case something happen."

"What?" Koume, "Sakura are you serious?!"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Crystal said, "But who is going to partner with me?"

"Well then that's settles it," Jimmy grinned, "I'll partner up with Crystal."

"In your dreams stupid," Crystal snapped back, "You're the type of guy who will hold me back."

"I told you," Jimmy retorted, "I can take care of myself!"

"This mission is too important to me to have you screw it up!" Jimmy was baffle at Crystal's hostility. Why is she taking this so personal? Satsuki sighed as she looked at the two bickering trainers. She handed a piece of paper to Crystal.

"Just show this to the guard. He'll let you in, but you need a partner." Crystal gritted her teeth at the problem; her eyes were burning with anger that it almost made Jimmy scared. In the end, Crystal sighed in resignation and took the paper.

"I understand," Crystal muttered before turning to Jimmy, "I don't want you to bother me with my work. Just stay and keep your mouth shut okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Jimmy shrugged, "I understand that –"

CRASH! BAM! Something collided into the building with such force, the glass from the window came tumbling down with such force that everybody fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jimmy felt the glass tearing his skin. He groaned as he got up, his arms and legs covered with scratches. Before he could look up and see what was going on, a large Golbat came charging at him.

"Jolteon Thunder!" A bolt of yellow lightning crashed at the bat Pokemon who immediately shrieked in pain. Jimmy immediately scrambled away from the Pokemon.

"Are you all right?!" Satsuki yelled. Jimmy suddenly realize that the Jolteon who attacked Golbat was hers.

"Yeah!" Jimmy grimaced in pain and suddenly noticed a Mighteyana scrambling in the building, charging at the Jolteon. There was also a Caravhana who used Surf to attack the Jolteon. Before Jimmy could reach his Pokemon, four other Pokeballs were thrown in the air.

"Go Flareon! Flamethrower!" Koume yelled. The fire Pokemon spewed a blast of flame at the wolf Pokemon who managed to dodge and both were now in a headlock battle.

"Vaporeon use Surf on Carvhana!" Sumomo cried. Vaporeon sent out a wave of water which counteract the Surf Caravahana used.

"Umbreon attack Mighteyana!" Tamao ordered.

"Espeon use Psychic on Golbat!" Sakura yelled. The five evolution Evee were all battling at intense speed.

"Whoa! They all have Evee evolution!" Jimmy gasped in surprise.

"Didn't you know that?" Crystal yelled, "This is no time to be surprise! Where did all of these Pokemon come from?!"

"Sister!" Sakura yelled, "Could it be…?" Realization was shown on Satsuki's face. She turned to Crystal and Jimmy.

"You two, run away! Something bad is going on. We'll take care of this and alert others."

"Wait!" Crystal protested, "We can't just –"

"Just go!" Tamao yelled, "We can take care of this." Crystal hesitated for a moment before turning to Jimmy.

"Let's move it." Crystal and Jimmy ran out, leaving the five Kimono sisters to fend for themselves.

"What's our next stop?" Jimmy asked, as he wiped the blood from his arm.

"Brass Tower," Crystal said.

…

"Something is not right," Matt groaned as he pulled his hair. They have searched from the first floor to the sixth in every place they could possibly find but no door their boss had described. The package was suppose to lead them to the door, but Matt couldn't really see how so. There were so many stairs that seemed to spiral up nonstop. Matt looked at the package. It was in a small glass container that was just large enough to hold a key.

"Boss! We got trouble!" Matt turned around and found all his members being cornered by grunts until they were all in a huge circle.

Matt never felt so stupid in his life. He should've realized that someone would be onto them. Now his whole team is surrounded by a group of people in black clothing.

"Well, now," one of them said, "Why don't you hand over that thing and we'll give you a less hard beating." Matt gritted his teeth as his hand clutched more tightly on the package – the important key to opening the door the legend was talking about."

"You think we'll just let you have it," Matt said, putting on his brave voice, "Don't underestimate Team Aqua! Get them!" The team immediately sent out their Pokemon out. Sharpedo, Mighteyana, Pelipers, Golbats, and other Pokemon growled menacingly at the grunts. Matt was pleased to see some of the enemy back off a bit, but then he realized that they were parting ways to let someone through.

"My, my," the man said, clapping his hands, "I'm surprise to see this much confidence." The man clapped as he walked out in front to see Matt. The man's face was still hidden in the dark shadows but Matt could see the large 'R' in front of the man's uniform. Matt's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"N… no, that's impossible," Matt sputtered, "Team Rocket dispersed years ago." The man laughed at Matt's statement. The voice was chilling to Matt's ears.

"Apparently you haven't heard the news of us recently. Such a shame that a bunch of criminals like us learned later than the people here. Though to them it is all a speculation. And it will continue to be so." The man motioned his hand and immediately all the grunts sent out their Pokemon. "I know your members are ready to fight just as much as we are, but are you as prepare as us?"

"Team Aqua would risk their life for this mission to succeed and you're not getting in the way!" Matt retorted back angrily. The man smiled at Matt's comeback.

"You have guts, I'll give you that. But we already found out about your plan. Snuck in here without you realizing it and you expect for this mission to succeed?" Matt tried to calm himself down. Everything this man said might be a bluff. The man immediately turned away and walked out. He touched his black beret in respect. "Good bye, Team Aqua." With that, the man disappeared in the shadow, as if he never existed.

Almost immediately, Team Rocket started to launch their attack. Team Aqua's force was just barely holding on. Matt immediately went to his communicator.

"Code red, code red!" He yelled, "Need back up now!" Then he immediately scooted back, away from the fight. Team Rocket were after the packet so he's going to make sure they didn't get it. He ran out and through the tower. While everyone was busy fighting, he'll use this time to find the door. He ran up the spiral staircase, trying not to look down at the bottomless pit.

Before he could take no more than twenty steps, a shadow appeared, falling from the ground before slamming its arm against Matt's throat. Matt barely had time to gasp when he realize that it was an Ursaring. The bear Pokemon growled meanacingly as its giant paw squeeze Matt's throat which is close to being crush.

"I'll be taking that." The package was snatched out of Matt's hand and Matt realized that a red hair kid was now holding the important item that the boss gave him. "I thought you would make things easier by finding the door, but I guess this is okay as well." Matt's anger immediately fumed. He was not going to lose like this. With some effort he managed to grab his Pokeball.

"Sharpedo go!"Matt yelled. Ursaring immediately flinched and stumbled back, letting go of Matt. The trainer looked up in surprise but immediately counteracted by sending out his Murkrow who led the trainer high into the air and out of harm's way. Sharpedo couldn't' get back the item the trainer stolen."You got skills kid," Matt said, rubbing his sore throat, "You immediately retaliated. I'll give you points for stealing from me, but for now, why don't you give me back that package and I'll let you easy?"

The trainer's silver eyes gave a cool glare that seemed to respond to Matt's question. "I have no interest in dealing with you." The trainer took out another Pokeball and sent out a Sneasel who stood next to Ursaring. Both Pokemons' claws gleamed menacingly. "Get out of my way or else."

"Well then, I'll guess you'll just have to make me," Matt grinned at the challenge presented, "Go Golbat! Go Octillary!" Sharpedo took on Ursaring, Octillary with Sneasel, and Golbat with Matt chased after the trainer and his Murkrow.

"Golbat use Screech!" Golbat immediately sent out a high pitch sound, causing Murkrow to falter in the air as it winced with pain. This noise cause the trainer to lose his grip on the item as it slipped out of his hand. The small glass container plummeted down the dark hole.

"NO!" Matt yelled, "Forget the kid! Golbat grabbed that!" Golbat changed direction and charged after the small brown package. But the red hair trainer wasn't going to let that happen. "Murkrow after Golbat!" Both flying Pokemon immediately charged, attacking each other when they could but by doing so, the package continue to fall, until it was out of sight.

"NOOOOO!" Matt yelled. The trainer gritted his teeth. He suddenly notice that there were more people coming. Not good. He immediately returned his Ursaring and Sneasel before ordering Murkrow to fly and escape the place.

…

The package continued to fall for what seems to be hours. It rattled several times and seemed close to breaking under the wind pressure, but it finally hit the ground with a strong BLAM! The force caused the small glass flask to break, spilling its content. Lying there on the charcoal rocks were two glowing feathers – one gold and one silver.

**Author's Notes**

Now things are getting interesting. XP

Anyways, I apologize but I don't have time to thank reviewers like I usually do here. Doing this when I have homework. (bad me... lol)

Again, sorry, but I promise to do so next time.

thanks for reading and see you next time.

**-JapanDreamer**


	56. 3, 2, 1 Poof!

**Disclaimer: this story is not promoting for people to say that this author owns Pokemon. Because she doesn't.**

Hey guys. another update. FINALLY. lol.

No battles this time, but I added new characters including **RWT's** OC. updates are still slow (not that it is any new news lol).

Well, enjoy.

**Chapter 56:**

"Wait, why are we coming here?" Jimmy asked the two of them arrived not at the historical landmark but a hospital. Jimmy's arm was stinging with pain from the attack, but at least the bleeding stopped momentarily. "This isn't the tower you said we're going."

"You are coming here to get your wound check," Crystal retorted back, pointing to the white building, "I'll be going to the tower while you stay put." Crystal emphasized heavily on the word 'you.'

"You're joking right?" Jimmy scoffed, "I'm totally fine." Crystal stared at him with a very impatient look before dragging him to the door. "HEY!" Jimmy struggled all the way like a five year old on his first day to the doctor. "Let go of me!" Crystal continued to drag Jimmy until they finally went pass the automatic doors and into the threshold.

The welcome center was bright and cheerful. The walls and floor were pure white as though they just gotten a clean scrubbing. There were rows of dark navy blue chairs line up in a row where people could sit and wait. There were hundreds of people there. Most were just visitors, talking to some of the patients.

There were several nurses in white uniform, similar to Nurse Joy's, walking to and fro. Some were caring clipboards and writing notes without looking where they were going, almost as though they knew the building by heart. Other nurses were pushing wheelchairs of children or grandparents. There were one or two doctors talking to the patient and his family. In the back side of the room, there was a check in desk where two receptionists in red uniform were talking to several people who look as though they have some problems like Jimmy.

On the sides, there are large thick glass doors that open from the other side when a nurse calls out a patient's name or when a staff member swipe their cards in the access box.

"Stop your moaning," Crystal groaned, "Just go and get your wound check. How hard is that? After you are finish you can come over and catch up with me." Jimmy glared back suspiciously at Crystal who appeared nonchalant at his piercing glare. Something was fishy about the "you can come over and catch up with me" part.

"What's the catch? Why aren't you coming with me?" Jimmy demanded. Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "There's no catch. You can come after you're done. Or are you too scared to go to the doctor now and need me to hold you by the hand?"

"I'm not scared," Jimmy sputtered back, "I just… don't like needles…" He ran his hand across his head where his hat and goggles were as if he was trying to keep calm and look cool while saying that.

"Needles," Crystal repeated, "Seriously, you think this is about needles? You do realize that all you need is to be bandaged."

"Well, why don't you wait for me then if that's all I have to do?" Jimmy demanded. Crystal frowned slightly. Darn it, he's getting smart.

"Because," Crystal said, trying to not show her frustration, "I prefer to get over there and search the place out instead of wasting time here just to make sure little Jimmy wouldn't cry." Jimmy turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Just go," Jimmy huffed as he turned his face away from Crystal. He sat down in one of the navy blue waiting seats. "I'll catch up with you later." Crystal stood still for a moment until she was absolutely sure that Jimmy was going to stay put.

"Great, I'll see you at the tower." With that Crystal rushed out of the door in a hurry. Jimmy sighed as he looked at the long line of patients. With this many people, it'll take forever till he'll be able to finish and go find Crystal at the… Brass Tower… It was at that particular moment that Jimmy realize he didn't know where this Tower was and that Crystal tricked him into staying here…

"CRYSTALLLLLLL!!!!!"

…

"I failed to retrieve the package," the red hair trainer said through the microphone. He continued to explain what just happened and the situation in the tower. The trainer was hiding out in the rafters. The darkness covered him completely, giving the perfect hideout to spy though right now there wasn't really anything to see at the moment. The trainer looked down and could see the dark abyss hole bordered with spiral staircase. He could still remember how close he was to gain that glass bottle before it fell. There was a static silence before the voice from the other side said anything.

"I'm disappointed in you," the man said, not sounding as harsh as expected, "I want you to stay undercover. I'm coming there to take care of it myself."

"What?!" the trainer gasped, "But-"

"I want you to continue and report to me on the two… organizations…" the man sounded trouble at the idea of two different groups in the building. "I will retrieve the two items myself." The red hair trainer gnashed his teeth with anger at himself. He shouldn't have made such a huge mistake. Now that one of the Team Aqua leaders have seen him, it is impossible to resume the mission. His benefactor's plan is more suitable in this situation but still…

"I know you feel anxious," the man said, breaking through the trainer's mind, as though he knew what the trainer was thinking. "But it is best if I come in."

"Yes sir," the trainer muttered. He could almost taste revenge. Now the chance has slipped away.

"Do not disobey me," the man said harshly, sounding serious and angry for the first time, "Silver." With that the man hung up. Silver glared his silver eyes through the dark hole. The items were there. All he had to do was just simply go down without being noticed and perhaps revenge can finally be achieved…

…

Crystal wandered down the path as fast as she could. There is no telling how long it'll take before Jimmy realized that she tricked him. As she walked down, she noticed a couple of police cars passing by her. She paused for a moment before she realized that they were going along the way to where the Kimono girls reside.

Crystal hesitated before resuming her path. As she continued, she dialed a number on her Pokegear. "Professor, I'm almost at the Brass Tower."

"Crystal," Professor Oak's voice came through the gear, "I must warn you that there is news on an organization there from Hoenn. Do not let them see you. If the legend is true, they must not make it come true." Crystal frowned. An organization from Hoenn? Why would some group come here from so far away.

"Okay, don't worry," Crystal respond, "I'm well aware of the danger, but I know I'll be able to do this. I'll talk to you after the mission." With that she hung up and continued to run at a fast pace.

…

"Where is the boy?" Miki demanded through a slow but demanding voice. The entire place was trashed as though a large tornado just swooped in. Splinter wood scattered everywhere, tables and pillows crushed and ripped, tea pots and cups were smashed into tiny sharp china pieces, and the five sisters and their Pokemon were heavily weakened against the wall and surrounded by Miki's Pokemon. All of their kimonos were torn and ripped in several places as though a large scissor just randomly cut in several places. It was a horrible sight.

Miki crouched down so that she was face to face with Satsuki. "Where is that boy?" Satsuki looked through puffy eyes at the strange sailor girl in front of her. The girl's pale blue eyes seemed to X-ray Satsuki's thoughts. Miki got up and looked around at the other four girls. "I suppose if you won't talk, I'll just torture you one by one." She moved around the Kimono girls like a hungry shark until she stood in front of Sakura, the youngest. "Starting with her." Miki grabbed Sakura so that both of them were looking at each other face to face.

"NO!" Sumomo screamed hoarsely. Miki's eyes immediately were drawn to Sumomo.

"Then you'll talk," Miki said as she dropped Sakura to the ground. Sakura lay motionless as Miki crouched down again till she was staring at Sumomo's face. "Start talking."

…

"Wow, I never expected for us to get here so quickly," Leander said as his green eyes looked through his tinted red sunglasses up at the Ecrteak City. His messy soft brown hair seemed to be spread in different directions as though it was imitating the wind. His aqua blue sleeveless vest matched the same color with his long blue pants with yellow lines running down the side. His brown thick belt wrapped around his waist. There was a large black rectangle pouch that could fit a notebook attached to the belt. He was holding the official Johto region book in his black gloved hands. "I can't wait for us to see the Brass Tower." He looked down at his six Pokeballs, referring the 'us' in his sentence.

"Excuse me young man. Did my ears deceive me or are you heading to the Brass Tower?" Leander wiped his head around at surprise to see a strange man eavesdropping in the small conversation.

The man had a white cape that was held together by a large red ribbon in front of his chest. He had on a plum purple suit and white dress shoes that seems to suggest that he was a magician. The man's hair was slick back with gel except for one thick strand that went across his forehead. He shook his white cuffs and extended a white gloved hand to grasp Leander's hand. "Eusine is the name." He suddenly pulled an ace card right out of Leander's ear. "Magic is my game."

Leander stared suspiciously at this smiling man. What kind of greeting starts off with handshake and then a card trick? "Nice to meet you. I'm Leander." Eusine smiled as he shook his cape.

"I must say, why would a young man like yourself be interested in the Brass Tower?" Eusine asked as he put the card back into his pocket.

"Why would you want to know?" Leander asked angrily. He was already getting irritated by this man's behavior. Eusine stared at Leander with a sly look before resuming his cheerful act.

"Because," Eusine wagged his index finger in the air, "if you're there for the legend then I'm afraid that you're a rival to me."

"What?" Leander gaped, "The tower is famous because of the legend. That's why people go."

"You seem like a smart man, perhaps you think differently?" Eusine said. Leander could feel Eusine's pressing questions as though trying to find the true answers.

"What do you mean?" Leander demanded. Eusine paused for a moment as though trying to think of a way to explain to a incompetent child, which just made Leander even more angry.

"Ah, but what if it isn't a legend? What if it is all true?" Eusine asked.

"That's why I'm going there and checking it out. To see if legends can become reality." Leander demanded, ignoring the question. Eusine smirked at Leander's remark but immediately clapped his hand like he was silencing a crowd.

"Well since you are obviously now a rival to me," Eusine said. _Since when did I say we're rivals_, Leander thought as he glared at this arrogant man. "Allow me to start off with a simple magic trick."

"What?" Leander gasped.

"Ladies and gentleman," Eusine announced to the invisible crowd, "I will now show you the secret in performing magic."

"Hold on a second!"

"1… 2… and 3!" At those words, Eusine pointed at Leander who suddenly just realized that something was wrong. His hand seemed to sprout out green vines that immediately wrapped his entire body from his arms to his legs. Losing balance, Leander fell to the ground as he struggled to release from his imprisonment.

"That it folks," Eusine bowed to the invisible audience while Leander struggled in front of him. "I bid you good day."

"HEY!" Leander struggled, "What did you do?!" He was overwhelmed at the surprising attack. Leander immediately shuddered at the thought of dirtying his clothes as he continued to lie on the dusty road.

"Nothing really," Eusine sighed as though he just finished signing so many autographs and been being drowned with flashes of camera, "I just simply show that to make magic, one must direct the audience's attention to something else."

"In other words," Eusine stepped behind to reveal a Jumpluff, "I directed your attention to something else." That was when everything clicked in Leadner's head.

"You put one of Jumpluff's Leech Seed in my hand when you shook it and then distracted me with that card trick!" Leander said angrily. Eusine clapped enthusiastically at Leander's quick wit.

"Oh you're smart, but not smart enough for Eusine – the legendary hunter," Eusine took out a pocket watch from his shirt and checked the time. "Now I must dash Leaner, but please hold still and I promise an autograph." Eusine winked at the furious Leander before grabbing Jumpluff's leg as it soared into the sky.

"LIKE I WANT YOU'RE STUPID AUTOGRAPH! AND MY NAME IS LEANDER NOT LEANER!" Leander yelled as he struggled against the green vines. That's it. This rival thing is so on and Eusine will taste defeat at his hands. Nobody messes with Leander.

**Author's Notes**

Meet Eusine. One of the very few who can be quite as annoying as Jimmy. XP

Anyways, some news.

First OCs. I know there is a whole bunch of them, but I lose track of them easily. Therefore, I have decided that I might not use all the OCs I have in this story like I said before. If you want you're OC in there bad enough, **REMIND ME** if you're OC is suppose to appear at a certain location. I have very short term memory and after a year of working on this, I tend to lose track of who wrote what.

Oh second news that is more consider as random. Did you hear that Pokemon Special might be cancel? NOOOOOO! I want HG/SS manga!!!! (okay, I really need to calm down.) Unless they find a new publisher, its... sniff...

Okay, that aside, let's thank my reviewers. If I forgot you, I apologize and please send me a message so I can correct this.

...

thank you

**PerlaNemesis**

**Sparky**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Crownofthorns**

**Jarkes**

**RWT**

**Ketchum Kid** (thief? Silver? working for TR? thanks for the review.)

**Under the Elements**

**ChildoftheTeaspoon** (I love your enthusiasm. lol. thanks for reviewing.)

**Narcoleptic11235**

**littlmiget123**

...

That's it for me. Please review and comment about my story. It is nice to see reviews.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	57. Foreseeing Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Well, I'm alive again! lol. Sorry for the late updates. I had exams and let's just say, I've been sleeping late everyday just to catch up the lack I had.

Anyways, this chapter is kinda short since I had planned all epic battling in the next chapter. (hopefully)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 57:**

"Four guards…" Crystal muttered as she looked behind one of the bushes that bordered around the tower. There were four people wearing strange sailor clothes and are obviously not there just for sightseeing. The four were standing erect like marines as they looked straight ahead at the road. There is no way Crystal was taking a chance to go through the front door in this kind of situation and besides there is no telling how heavily guarded it is on the inside. Crystal pondered at the circumstances. The best method is to find a way to get in secretly first. After that she can figure out the rest.

Crystal looked up at the burnt out tower. It was so tall that Crystal doubt these people would have a guard at every floor. Assuming that the tower is as damaged as seen, then there are definitely some openings to get in. "Let's go Xatu."

Crystal opened her Pokeball to reveal the green bird. It immediately grabbed her shoulders and they both shot up into the air with ease and soon, Crystal could see the tower from bird's eye view. She could see that the sloping roof was still intact and nobody was on there. Plus there seemed to be a hole that they can get through. "Okay, let's get on the roof."

Xatu gently fluttered down until Crystal managed to find flooring where it wouldn't break under her weight. Xatu kept holding onto Crystal as she walked around just in case the roof broke under pressure. Crystal walked carefully on the ash burnt roof as she rounded the corner. "Okay, let's go."

…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Leander muttered as he struggled still in his binding. "I'm going to kill that guy when I see him!" He was so into his struggle that he didn't know someone coming up from behind.

"Hey don't move." Leander froze and looked up to see a large shadow looming over him. The shadow grabbed the vines that Leander was bound with and pulled the trainer up until he was now standing erect. "Hey," Leander protested as he looked behind to see who the person was, "What are you –"

Snip! The person pocketed his small pocket blade as the bindings fell of Leander. "Wow," Leander said shocked and immediately started to pat himself until all the dirt came off of him, "Thanks for your help… ummm." That was when Leander realized who just saved him.

The shadow turned out to be a man with blond hair that seemed to be messed up due to the dark purple headband tied around his head. Apparently he seems to have come from somewhere cold because he had on a long sleeve turtle neck with purple cuffs and long white khaki pants with red, black, and purple sneaker. Tied around his neck was a purple scarf with red blood looking end. There is a yellow round shape sign on the front.

"You're… you're…" Leander sputtered while pointing at the man who couldn't help but chuckle uneasily.

"Yes, I'm Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader. Nice to meet you." Morty held out his hand at the baffled trainer. "I just came back from a job and luckily I saw you tied up though I must say, I'm a bit surprise." Leander couldn't help but blush from embarrassment and didn't say anything until he remembered why he was tied up.

"That GUY!" Leander immediately flared up in anger as Morty almost jumped in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. "I'M GOING TO GET HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Thanks for your help but I gotta go." With that Leander left a baffled Morty standing at the road.

"Such a strange kid," Morty muttered but stooped down to pick up the green vines. As he inspected them, he immediately recognized the same shape of the vines. It doesn't take psychic abilities to recognize this type of trick. There is no doubt about who did this…

…

"Ah, what a lovely day to fly!" Eusine announced to himself as he looked through his yellow small binoculars that had a rod attached to it on the left hand side so that he could hold on to it with one hand. "We should be there in no time." Jumpluff continued to lazily drift along with the wind current. Eusine continued to look around the city they were floating above and noticed how there seem to be an unusual amount of police cars running around.

"Strange," Eusine thought as he remove the binoculars from his eyes and looked up at his Jumpluff, "Perhaps it is not a lovely day after all. I wonder if something happened to Morty…." Eusine paused a moment, then remembered that Morty saying something like a job he had to do. "Hmm, I guess I'll call him later…" Eusine resume to his binoculars and noticed that they were floating just about two feet above the Brass Tower. "PERFECTO! Return Jumpluff!" With that Eusine jumped down and landed on the roof with ease. "Ah, once again the magnificent Eusine has done a daring act." Unfortunately for him, he didn't really check before he jumped…

Brkkkkk - BAM! "AHHH!" Eusine almost fell through the hole but managed to grab on to the roof just in time. He looked down and saw the dark bottomless pit below. Couple of the shingles and wood splinters fell down and that was the last Eusine saw of them. "Phew, that was close… I think I lost a couple of years of my life just then." Eusine sighed in relief.

"What the-" Eusine flinched at the sound of the voice and look up to see a blue pigtail girl and an Xatu staring just above him. "Who in the world are you?"

"Ummm," Eusine stuttered as he looked up at the girl from below. She has really good legs… "I would love to talk but it is kinda awkward explaining like this. Would you mind getting me out first?"

…

Jimmy gasped as he looked around, completely lost again. After he realized Crystal's trick, Jimmy immediately ran out of the hospital. Unfortunately his bad sense of direction led him around in circles. "Dang, I swear that tower is moving." Jimmy looked up and saw the tower in the horizon. It was as though it was taunting him. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Jimmy yelled, causing quite a few people to flinch with surprise at the sudden screaming.

"There you are." Jimmy turned around and saw to his surprise the same sailor girl he bumped into earlier. Her eyes were filled with pure hate and anger. "I found you."

**Author's Notes**

Well, I introduced Morty. Seems proper that I should since he'll play a big part in this arc. I should bring in more Gym Leaders...

Anyways, I'll update a bit faster after this week so just hang tight until then.

let's thank my reviewers now.

...

thank you

**RWT**

**dark5523**

**Sparky**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Zeta Rubii Naruto**

**Lady Airashii Mentsu 67**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

**littlmidget123**

**Ketchum Kid**

**PerlaNemesis**

**UnderTheElements**

**Jarkes**

**BuzzingBumbleBri**

...

thanks for reading and stay tune.

**-JapanDreamer**


	58. Everybody has to Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys! FAST UPDATE! lol. I'm telling you, once I'm on break, I update like crazy. Still can't do it once a day though... sigh I miss those days...

Anyways, this chapter is longer. I'm putting battle scenes in the next one. It is going to be crazy!

enjoy.

**Chapter 58:**

"Whoa!" Jimmy yelled. The strange girl just suddenly sent out a Mighteyana to use a Shadow Ball. The strong blast of dark energy sent a large hole on the ground. The impact immediately sent everybody else in a flying panic. "Stop that. There are other people around here. And now that I think about it, why are you attacking me?"

"Give it back," the girl said; her pale glass eyes show now emotion and were starting to creep Jimmy out.

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy sent out his fire Pokemon which immediately charged and attacked the wolf Pokemon. "Give what back?" The girl just stared emotionlessly at him. Typlosion and Mighteyana were both headlock with each other and taking every chance they had to sink their teeth into the other opponent.

"Boy, you are really stupid." Jimmy was befuddled at this random statement before he could get his bearing back and realize that the girl was insulting him.

"SHUT UP!" Jimmy retorted back, "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" The fire Pokemon engulfed its body with flames and Mighteyana reared back, howling in pain. "Who's stupid now?" Jimmy growled back. The girl just stared monotone at the scene before she took out a Pokeball.

"Carhavana go." The piranha Pokemon appeared and took Mighteyana's place. "Water Pulse." Immediately, a huge tidal wave came closer and closer to Jimmy and his fire type Pokemon. "You were saying?" the girl asked now that the situation has changed again.

"Shoot, Typhlosion return. Beedrill!" The bug Pokemon immediately grabbed its trainer and flew up high above the water before it came crashing down. Now that he had a bird's eye view, Jimmy noticed how so many people were still in the vicinity and many looked injured. Shoot, he needed to get away and out of this place quickly. "Let's get out of here!" Beedrill buzzed and started to get Jimmy away from the city.

"You're not going anywhere," the girl said. She returned her two Pokemon and released a new one, "After them Golbat." The large blue bat Pokemon started to charge after the Beedrill and Jimmy. "Use Screech."

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Golbat released a high pitch squeal into the air. The noise gave so unpleasant that Jimmy had to cover his ears from the pain and Beedrill fainted and let go his trainer in the process. "AHHHHHH!" Jimmy crashed down with his Pokemon. Beedrill managed to land safely on a tree while Jimmy managed to crash on the ground next to the tree. "Owwwwww. Give me a warning first would you?" Before Jimmy could react in any other way, he found Mightyeana standing just inches away, ready to strike.

"Give it back or else I won't hesitate to kill," the girl said again in the same voice. Jimmy tried to back up against the tree but the wolf Pokemon growled threateningly. This is bad, real bad.

"Gastly Confuse Ray!" Jimmy immediately covered his eyes at the strange brilliant color lights that started flashing. When he managed to open his eyes, Jimmy saw to his surprise a person standing between him and the now confused Mighteyana.

"Hello Jimmy," Morty said, turning his neck to see Jimmy, "It's been a while."

…

"Ah, I am saved by a beautiful woman!" Eusine cried, "Thank you very much miss… I'm sorry, I don't know your name miss."

"It's Crystal," the blue pigtail girl said, staring at Euisne as though he was some weird pervert. "And what in the world are you doing here?"

"Ah," Eusine said so in a sighing way as though he was about to make one of those long boring and flowery speeches, which he is by the way. "I spotted this beautiful tower and thought surely there is a wonderful treasure here. I came down here and accidentally lost my footing. But yet it was worth it to see such a beautiful and charming lady such as yourself." He directed this statement to Crystal who, along with her Xatu, was just staring at Eusine as though he was some sort of strange man. "But enough about me, what are you doing here."

"None of your business," Crystal stated flatly as she peered over the hole that Eusine made. It should be wide enough to climb down. But first she's going to need her trusty Pokemon to light up the dark. Good thing she retrieved this Pokemon before she came here.

"Ah, your cold statement has pierced my heart," Eusine said, clutching his chest as though to prove it, "Aren't we comrades? We should trust each other."

"Then state your true purpose then," Crystal said, not looking up from the hole. It is dangerous to just jump in. She should test out how deep it goes. "You're obviously hiding something." Eusine frowned at Crystal's intuition. She was smart and seemed to not take jokes lightly.

"Well if that's the case then I guess we are now-"

"Hey," Crystal interrupted, "Can you stand over there?" Crystal pointed to her right about six feet away from the hole. "You might want to move away.

"Please, don't interrupt me!" Eusine said, insulted that Crystal wasn't paying the least of attention to him. He crouched down so that the both of them were eye to eye level. "You are obviously here for the same reason as I am and because so we are now –" Eusine never got to finish what he wanted to say.

BAM! "AHHHHHH!" Eusine was standing so close to the hole that the roofing under him gave away and he plunged straight into the darkness while Crystal just watched from above.

"Well, I did try to warn him," Crystal thought as she got up. "Still, it was nice of him to volunteer himself to test how far this place goes."

…

"Hey," one of the Aqua grunts said to the other members who were standing guard as well, "Do you hear something?" The others paused as they try to listen closely but all they hear was the wind and leaves rustling.

"Nope," the largest of the grunts said, "Must be your imagination." They continued to stand and watch their post, but still, it was pretty boring.

"Man," the girl, and the only girl, of the group groaned, "I wish something interesting would happen now."

"Yeah," one of them scoffed, "like what?"

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The other grunts looked up and noticed a strange trainer with red tinted sunglasses panting heavily as though he just ran nonstop for twenty minutes. "Did you hear what I said? Get out of my WAY!" The Aqua grunts stared at this random kid before grinning.

"Hey an intruder," the girl grunt said, "Now this is more interesting." _Flash!_ Immediately an army of Pokemon appeared. "Guess my wish came true."

The kid stared at the army of Pokemon as though he couldn't believe he had to deal with this. He took out his three Pokeballs and immediately he was guarded by a Leafeon, Prinplup, and a Luxio. "You guys are really pushing my buttons."

…

Jet stared from his position and observed the new situation. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Commander Proton, there is apparently an intruder at the scene." There were some static on the line before a response.

"All right then, I'll come back and deal with the situation myself. Has the team outside manage to locate the package?" Jet shrugged his shoulder before he realized that Commander Proton can't really see his gesture.

"No Commander Proton," Jet said quickly. There was a five minutes of silence before the commander replied back.

"Do not move," Proton said, "Do so and you will be punished with the squad." Jet gulped; Proton never kids when he was mad. With that the walkie-talkie disconnected. Jet sighed as he looked at the situation. If this mission fails, everybody is going to face that man's wrath.

…

Commander Proton sighed as he took off his beret and pat his turquoise hair down. He was completely annoyed and bored at the boring battles of Team Aqua grunts and Team Rocket grunts. Personally, he should be helping out but he was so bored of fighting against weak trainers. "I'm going to go out. You guys, finish the job here."

"Yes sir," the closest grunt replied before turning his attention back to the fighting. Commander Proton walked away from the battle and started to climb down the stairs. However, just when he was about to take a step, the stairs from above collapsed. BAM! Proton looked down shock to see a strange man in a purple suit.

"Ouch," Eusine sighed, "That hurts. Ah, my cloak is ruined." Before Eusine could complain anymore, he noticed the Team Rocket leader in front of him. Immediately Eusine was facing the Weezing that was sent out and pushed back before the poisonous smoke engulfed him. "Well, if it isn't Team Rocket. The news actually reported something true."

Proton stared hungrily at the intruder. He was strong. This man was strong to have dodge Weezing's attack so quickly. This was the battle he was waiting for. "Perfect, so you're the intruder. You seem strong enough to allow me to enjoy this battle. Prepare to feel the wrath of Team Rocket." Eusine frowned and sent out his Electrode.

"You really know how to get to the point."

…

Silver took a deep breath as he glided past the rest of Team Rocket and Team Aqua. They were into the battle so much that they didn't even notice an extra person in the midst of the fighting. Silver's eyes glared as he looked at the dark deep hole. There was no sign of ending. And what's more the commander in charge of this operation seemed to have disappeared. So much for revenge at the moment. Silver pondered a moment. Perhaps the item truly did fall all the way to the bottom. If that was the case then running down the stairs was pointless. He looked at the battle where Team Rocket was going at it. Even though they were the lowest rank, this was his chance to get some of his revenge. With that Silver took out his Pokeball. The decision has been made.

**Author's Notes**

I sense blood... lol. Anyways, we got a whole bunch of people ready for battle. Maybe even legendary Pokemon in the next chapter. (smile)

Just to let you know. **I will not discontinue a story unless I actually state it**. I feel bad because I know what it is like to read fanfic and then having it discontinue without any word from the author. If its taking me a while to update, please be patient. Check my profile to see what is taking so long.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers.

...

**littlemidget123**

**Under The Elements**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**writer's block 2000**

**RWT**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

**Jarkes**

**PerlaNemesis**

...

thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	59. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon.  
**

happy belated holidays to everyone. Hope you had a good time.

Well this chapter took a while but at least it was long. XP

anyways, nothing much except updates will be random as usual.

Oh by the way, I wrote the girl's name wrong in the first update (this is what happens to an author with limited memory.) The girl's name is Miki, not Mina. Thank you **Anonymous** for pointing out the error.

enjoy!

**Chapter 59**

"Well now," Morty said grinning at the baffled Jimmy, "Why are you still on the ground? Come on and get up." Jimmy scrambled to his feet, still shocked to see the gym leader in front of him.

"Well yeah," Jimmy sputtered, "But what took you so long to get here?" Morty couldn't help but laugh at Jimmy's question.

"I went training at Mt. Pyre," Morty grinned, "Got some new Pokemon I want to battle you with. Still…" Morty frowned at the damage that he saw. Fire was burning black smoke from roofs and many people were running crazy. Still there were several who noticed Morty.

"Look! It's Morty!" Someone called out. There were many gasps and applauses. "About time! Teach that girl a lesson!" Morty couldn't help but blush at the welcome home celebration. He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Looks like I have to battle already. Can you still stand and fight Jimmy?" Without listening for an explanation, Morty turned to the girl in front of him. His expression was serious for the first time. "Well, either way, this is my hometown, and I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

The Team Aqua girl just stared at the sudden change of situation before she sent out her Mighteyana. "Use Shadow Ball!" Morty didn't flinch as the wolf Pokemon sent out a large dark energy ball right at him. In fact the situation almost seemed to amuse him. Instead he sent out another Pokeball into the air.

"Same thing as Mightyeana," Morty stated when Gengar appeared. Immediately the Pokemon sent out a Shadow Ball as well, causing a huge explosion when the two attacks collided. The Aqua girl, Miki, coughed as the large black smoke filled the area. She couldn't see a single thing.

"Well now," Morty sighed as the black smoke continued to spread, "you need to get to the Brass Tower right?" Jimmy gaped again.

"How did you-"

"I'm one who sees all things remember," Morty said, pointing to his eyes. "Plus the Kimono girls managed to tell me a few things when I saw them before they were sent to the hospital."

"What?" Jimmy gasped, "Are they-"

"Oh, they're fine. Luckily they aren't as hurt as expected," Morty said as though he could read Jimmy's mind, "But your friend might be in trouble right? And I know you have an awful sense of direction." With that Morty sent out a Drifblim who immediately put Jimmy on top of it. "You go on ahead while I deal with this."

"What?" Jimmy said again. "Wait I can still fighttttttt!" But Drifloom was already in the air and floated away. Morty could still see Jimmy, waving his arm and screaming to get down. Well now, time to really get serious. The smoke has finally cleared up and this time the girl had three Pokemon ready for battle.

"Go Dusknoir!" Morty yelled. Now he too had three Pokemon on the field – Gastly, Gengar, and Dusknoir. "Sorry for being slow but I prefer to fight fairly." Miki didn't respond and stared into the air where Drifloom was floating.

"Golbat, after that Pokemon!" Miki ordered, pointing to the sky. But before Golbat could get twenty feet above, it was blocked by Gastly.

"Well, now," Morty said, "you obviously wanted a battle when you fought against my friend, so I'm just taking his place. Let's see if you can defeat me first." Miki glared at the gym leader with frustration and hate. He was taunting her and she was definitely not in the mood to play games.

"Mighteyana use Shadow Ball! Caravanha use Crunch!" The two Pokemon charged straight at Dusknoir and Gengar.

"Good!" Morty said, impressed, "Ghost and Dark type attacks are effective against Ghost type Pokemon. But still… Dusknoir use Payback! Gengar use Thunderbolt!" Dusknoir allowed Mighteyana attack and then immediately attacked back with double the power. Gengar immediately sent a large yellow Thunderbolt attack straight at Caravanha who immediately fainted by the immense power.

"Payback's power doubles when the Pokemon gets attack first and electric attacks are effective against water Pokemon," Morty stated as though he was teaching, "You understand the basic in using effective attacks, but you're underestimating a Gym Leader's power." Miki glared dully at Morty as though she was one of the students who would sit in the back and never pay attention in class. Her Caravanha was useless and Mighteyana is just barely holding on. The only Pokemon left with an actual chance is Golbat but three against one is pretty much unfair.

"GOLBAT!" Miki yelled. The Pokemon immediately flew towards her and lift her off the ground.

"Running away already?" Morty said in a teasing voice. Miki didn't say anything for a moment before she responded in a cold and chilling voice.

"You said, you will not let anyone else get hurt right?" Morty frowned for a moment and slowly it dawned on him what the girl was saying. "Well," Miki said, looking over at the crowds of people, "You better start keeping that promise. Golbat use Haze!" Immediately the whole town in a ten mile radius started to be filled up with smoke like air.

"NO!" Morty yelled. Immediately he could hear buildings collapsing and people screaming. He took out the remaining Pokemon from his two Pokeballs. "We got to help everyone!" His Gastly, Gengar, Dusknoir, Mismagimus and Sableye charged straight to the Haze. Morty closed his eyes and put his index and middle finger to his forehead. He closed his eyes and slowly his vision appeared. He could see through the Haze as though there was none and could see the location where his Pokemon are. Immediately he started to give commands. "Gastly and Gengar! To the right, there is a building that collapsed and people are injured there. Sableye and Dusknoir go to the hospital at 12 o'clock. Mismagimus go to your right and northeast. There is some rubble there that needs to be moved." Morty could feel the pressure of his psychic abilities and tried to stop from the pain hurting him. Using it for wide vicinity is tiresome. Morty needed to protect this town first. He gritted his teeth at the thought of letting the girl escape but there was nothing he can do.

…

Crystal walked down the stairs carefully, checking to see if she could find where Euisine has landed. On her head was her Pokemon to give a source of light.

"Cinchou!" The blue water and electric Pokemon cried as its antenna lights brightened the dark tower. It was a good thing that she took this Pokemon out of the PC earlier. It was impossible to navigate the area without a good steady source of light. There were good benefits when taking a job to capture Pokemon.

"This place is dangerous. I wonder what's with this legend…" Crystal stopped and look up to see the stairs above her have a large hole and the stairs in front of her have a large hole as well. "Guess he fell down a lot further than I thought." Crystal took a deep breath and jumped over the hole and continued down the flight of stairs. "There is nothing on this floor. No mysterious door…" All Crystal could see were dust and burnt wood.

She was about to jump down to the next floor when she felt strong vibrations under her feet. She paused for a moment, confused. Crystal quickly looked over the railing with Chinchou holding dearly on her head. The Pokemon's light couldn't shine all the way to the bottom but Crystal very faintly could see small pops of light as though they were explosions and each one was followed with a strong vibration that jarred her teeth.

"What's going on?" Crystal wondered. Perhaps that was the reason for those strange guards. She took out her Pokeball and sent out her Xatu. "Come on. All the way down this time." Xatu glided to the bottomless pit using Chinchou as the only source of light.

…

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb!" Proton yelled. The giant poison Pokemon spewed out a large sticky and ugly amount of purple oozing liquid.

"Electrode use Light Screen!" Eusine yelled. The giant electric Pokemon immediately defended itself by using a green glass like shield. The sludge bounced off and landed on the wood where it quickly eroded into nothing. "Oh my gosh," Eusine sighed in relief, "That was close."

"Don't think it's over yet!" Proton yelled, still grinning, "Destiny Bond!"

"Uh oh, Eusine gasped at the situation. "Not good."

"That's right," Lance yelled as his Weezing sent out another Sludge Bomb, "If you defeat me, you'll be defeated as well. If you don't then you'll still be defeated. Basically you're in a suicide mission." Euisine jumped back with his Electrode who was now levitating above.

"I see," Euisne said softly, "So basically you're saying that I should give up huh?" Proton stared gobsmacked at Eusine's statement.

"What the hell are you saying? You aren't the type to give up!" Proton yelled angrily, "You won't surrender and give up. No, you WILL NOT surrender! I haven't had all the fun I needed yet! Weezing use Smog!" The poison Pokemon blasted a large puff of poisonous smoke this time, but Electrode simply dodged it. "You can't kill me but you can't run away! I'm going to enjoy torturing you to the end!" Eusine paused for a moment before responding.

"Did you know that magicians have one of the toughest jobs in the world?" Eusine said.

"What are you talking about?" Proton asked while laughing at the fun he was having.

"A magician must please the crowd yet to do so must have the timing perfectly. If not then the show is a failure and the magician fails to do his job. In a way, it is a bit like a suicide mission – do or die." Electrode now put up a Light Screen this time to prevent anymore attacks.

"SO WHAT?" Proton yelled as his Weezing kept sending out Sludge Bomb attacks to the Light Screen that was slowly eroding away.

"As a magician, I believe in this philosophy, if I fail to do my job then I fail as a trainer; therefore…" Eusine put his hand up into the air; his eyes looking very serious. At the signal the Electrode started to glow. It took a second for Proton to realize what was going on. "I'm willing to do a suicide mission as long as I win! SELFDESTRUCT!"

The whole room was filled with a brilliant flash of light then BOOM!

…

Silver almost fell to the ground when the strong blast came. He squinted at the brilliant flash of light. All around him the weakened Team Rocket members screamed with pain. Silver could feel the wood beneath him cracking from the strong pressure. Not good. "Murkrow!" The bird Pokemon caught him and flew him above the destruction just in time as the timber broke and all the grunts fell to the ground. Silver could hear screaming and cursing and bones cracking. That was too close. He turned to the direction where the light was but couldn't see anything now that it was dark. He looked down to see where the Team Rocket members have landed and to his surprise, he saw two small but faint glowing lights down there, pulsing as though they had a heartbeat. One of lights was gold while the other was silver.

Silver's heart pulse quickened by ten beats. This was his chance to redeem himself. "Let go Murkrow." Carefully he glided down. If he wasn't so excited at the moment and looked up like he usually did, he would've noticed two yellowing glowing lights floating down above him like Ledian's source of glowing firefly light.

…

Jimmy peaked through the bushes and saw a trainer battling against these guards that looked similar to the girl he was just fighting. "Wow, just how many people are battling these days?" Jimmy looked behind him and watched Driblim float away. "Thanks for the ride!" Jimmy called out. He turned his head back and saw the trainer sending out a Spark attack at one of the Sharpedo while the Leafeon jumped over Luxio and sent out a Razor Leaf to the Pokemon behind before hiding back behind the electric lion Pokemon who kept all the Aqua grunts back with its Spark attack. It was defend and attack strategy that was pretty impressive. The Prinplup used Metal Claw to strike the Corphish and swatted the crayfish Pokemon away. Then the penguin Pokemon used Bubble to confuse it.

"Why don't you just lose?" one of the guard girls demanded. It was obviously that the whole team was fed up of being beaten by one trainer. His strategies were way too skilled. "I'm tired of fighting!"

"Okay then," the trainer said, "Then I'll just end it. Luxio! Use Discharge! Leafeon use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon's legs glowed green with energy and it charged straight forward, dodging with ease of Luxio's powerful electric attack. Soon the whole Aqua team was engulfed with green and yellow lights like fireworks honing on them.

"I warned you," Leander said, "You were pushing my buttons." Before he could say anything more, there was a huge explosion. BOOM! Leander cowered to the ground at the loud sound. Metal and bits of wood came flying everywhere though thankfully it didn't hit him. "Whoa what was –" He looked up and to his horror saw that the first and second floor of the Brass Tower was engulfed with smoke and flames. Before he could say anything else someone brushed past him. He looked ahead and saw a kid with a Typlosion running alongside charging into the building. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? Are you telling me I fought a whole bunch of people and then some other kid just walked straight in? Get back here!"

Jet watched the kid follow the other one straight into the building. He quickly got his walkie-talkie. "Commander, commander! We have a problem!" There was no response except the sound of static. "Commander!" Jet tried again, but nothing happened. He looked up at the collapsing building. What was going on in there?

…

"Crystal! Crystal!" Jimmy yelled as he walked through the pile of rubble. His Typhlosion was walking next to him. Both were scourging the dark place in hope of some sign of people. "CRYSTAL!" Jimmy jumped down but tripped and fell through a large hole made by the explosion. "AHHHHH!" He landed shortly on cold stoned ground and got up, groaning at the pain in his head again. Typhlosion quickly jumped down after his trainer. "Shoot, that hurt." Jimmy looked around and almost fainted at the sight. There were hundreds of Team Rocket members lying around, all looked like they fainted from the explosion.

"What was going on here?" Jimmy mumbled aloud. He looked up at the hole he fell through and decided that it was too dangerous to try and go back up. He looked at the place he was and started to walk through the rubbles and grunts. He moved a large piece of wood when he noticed something glowing on the ground. Feeling curious now, Jimmy walked toward the strange light, and to his surprise, he saw one gold and one silver feather, both illuminating the room just barely. Hesitating for a second, Jimmy picked up the two feathers in his hand and inspected both carefully. Both feathers felt like they had some sort of force field around them so that the dirt and grime around them wouldn't mess them up. "What are a bunch of feathers doing here?" Jimmy asked his Typhlosion who just shrugged with the same expression Jimmy had.

"Still they look pretty cool…" Jimmy shook the feathers like wands as though expecting something magical to happen but nothing did. Maybe he should pocket it for safe keeping. Suddenly, Typhlosion was growling. "What is it T-" Jimmy didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say because a long claw just barely nicked him. He flinched and before the claw could try again, Typhlosion's back burst to flame and the Pokemon charged at the shadow. It managed to fall back, revealing to be a Sneasel. Behind him was a longer shadow, a trainer. Jimmy squinted and thanks to Typhlosion's flames was able to see red hair and a pair of angry silver eyes.

"Give me the feathers," the trainer demanded.

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Give me the feathers," the trainer said again, "Do not make me use force." Jimmy couldn't help but scoffed at the trainer's words.

"You attacked me and then demand that I gave you something I found. Sorry but finders keepers. Losers," Jimmy got up and stuck out his tongue, "weepers." The silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"Very well then," the trainer said, taking out another Pokeball, "prepare to die."

**Author's Notes**

Well that was a lot of battles. I must say, I'm starting to run out of ideas...

anyways, let's thank my reviewers.

...

thank you

**littlmidget123**

**Jarkes**

**Kisdota The Freak Gamer**

**Crownofthorns**

**Under the Elements**

**RWT**

**writer's block 2000**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

for reviewing.

...

Okay that's it from me.

see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	60. Gold vs Silver vs Crystal

**Disclaimer: I can't own Pokemon.**

Whoo! another update! It is a bit short since I'm pretty much tired from all of my holiday fun. I gotten a bit lazy. XP

I did a bit of battle scenes and I hope its interesting enough.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 60:**

"Gahhhhh!" Jimmy yelled as Sneasel charged at him. Jimmy turned to run into the darkness and used the rubble to hide. "Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" The large fire Pokemon charged at the small Sneasel who just simply jumped and dodged before charging at Jimmy again. Its nimbleness allowed it to easily maneuver in this destruction. "Will you stop attacking me?!" Jimmy yelled while still grasping onto the feathers in his hand. Sneasel cut through a wooden beam that Jimmy was hiding behind. Typhlosion tried to attack again but this time, it was stopped by a very large Pokemon.

"GROWLLLL!" Ursaring roared as it grabbed Typhlosion and fling it to the air, causing it to slam against the ceiling before slamming against the ground.

"TYPHLOSION!" Jimmy yelled. He tried to get close to the Pokemon but Sneasel's sharp claws cut him off.

"Give me the feathers or else," Silver said, watching the trainer back away from Sneasel.

"Give up?" Jimmy looked down as though he was thinking about it before he stared at Silver and stuck out his tongue. "AS IF! Aipom!" Jimmy took out another Pokeball and Aipom popped out, scratching Sneasel with its tail.

While Sneasel was trying to defend from this attack, Jimmy charged to where Typhlosion was. "All right, a Hyper Potion should do the trick," Jimmy said as he gave it to his fire Pokemon who is immediately revived and ready for round 2 with the Ursaring, "Now use Flamethrower!" Silver winced. Not good. He had no choice but to fight back.

"Ursaring," Silver yelled, "Use Hyper Beam!" The two Pokemon powered up and blasted their attacks so that both would collide with each other.

"Xatu! Psychic!" Immediately, both the Hyper Beam and Flamethrower were stopped in mid-air as though time froze.

"What the…" Silver looked up and noticed a blue hair girl standing on one of the larger pile of rubble and panting as though she just barely passed the race. On top of her head was a Chinchou whose lights were illuminating the darkness. And strangely the flower placed neatly in her head was glowing as well. Next to her was a Xatu who was looking as though it was in pain.

"Are you two stupid or something?!" Crystal yelled, "If those attacks hit then this whole place can go down!" Silver glared at this new girl but couldn't help but admit that she was right. He was so caught up with the mission that he failed to notice his surrounding – an unstable tower.

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled in relief. Aipom noticed Crystal was back and hopped onto Jimmy's shoulder, looking quite pleased.

_Crystal… _Silver looked up at the girl as she jumped down from the rubble and toward the other trainer. _So they know each other_.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?!" Crystal demanded, looking more as angry as shock or relieved.

"What do you think?!" Jimmy yelled back, looking furious that Crystal wasn't acting relieve as he was. "I was coming to help you." He waved his hand around, the feathers still in his hands. "That explosion occurred and I came in to see if you were okay!"

"Do you realize that going into a burning building is dangerous?! Why in the world didn't you just stay put and called for help first?!"

"Can't you just thank me?!" Jimmy retorted back. Silver watched the two bicker nonstop. It was amazing how long people were willing to argue, but still it was a perfect opportunity. Silver realized that this was his chance while the two trainers were busy. He quickly returned his Ursaring and motioned his Sneasel to do get ready to attack.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" The weasel Pokemon blew out a jet of freezing cold wind at the two trainers, causing their feet to be frozen to the ground and Aipom frozen to Jimmy's shoulder along with Chincohou on Crystal's head.

"AHHHH!" Jimmy and Crystal yelled at the sudden change in temperature. Immediately Sneasel snatched the feathers out of Jimmy's hand. The Pokemon fall back before Jimmy or Aipom could try and snatch back the feathers. The Sneasel jumped onto Silver's shoulder and handed it to him.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation," Silver said, "Now you can resume with your useless bickering." Crystal turned and looked at Silver as though she just noticed him properly.

"Hold on! Who are you?!" Crystal demanded, but it was Jimmy who responded.

"Crystal! He wanted those feathers! Apparently he is willing to kill for it. And unfortunately, he doesn't realize the rules of finders' keepers! Give it back you cheater!" Silver and Crystal stared at Jimmy's childish behavior.

"What are you? FIVE?!" Silver stared at the two trainers arguing again before turning to leave and climbing to the first floor. He had better things to do.

"Don't move!" Crystal demanded. Silver turned his head and was about to retort a comeback until he realized that his Ursaring's Hyper Beam was just floating inches away from his head. "Not if you want your own attack sent right back at you." Silver froze in shock. He forgot all about that Psychic ability of Xatu. He noticed that the girl used Typhlosion's Flamethrower to melt the ice that was holding him. She was glaring at Silver as though checking to make sure he wasn't going to make a move. Silver watched as she slowly crept to Xatu who was breathing heavily from the psychic power.

That girl was good and resourceful.

Jimmy came up to Silver and his Aipom grabbed the feathers out of Silver's hand. "Thank you," Jimmy grinned, "Now you can go back and start to panic for your life." Silver's eyes flashed dangerously this time. He had the feathers and now they were gone. He was starting to get furious.

"Sneasel! Use Faint Attack!" Immediately, Silver jumped back, away from the floating Hyper Beam while Sneasel charged and attacked the Xatu with the super effective Dark type move. Immediately, Xatu lost concentration and the Hyper Beam slammed into the rubble, causing Jimmy to fall to the ground.

"Xatu!" Crystal cried at the fainted Pokemon, "Oh… return!" She placed the Pokeball back into her bag.

"AHHH!" Jimmy groaned in pain, "That hurts!" He suddenly realized that he was in danger and just barely missed Sneasel's Thief attack. Jimmy quickly got up and noticed the trainer looking quite serious this time. Aipom placed the feathers into Jimmy's hand before attacking Sneasel.

"Sneasel use Metal Claw!" Silver yelled.

"Close your eye Jimmy!" Crystal ordered, "Chinchou use Confuse Ray!" Immediately the whole room was blinded with multicolor flashing lights. Jimmy closed his eyes but could still see the colors and yelped in pain. He took a step back but unfortunately, the stone floor gave away and he felt himself dropping into darkness. "AHHHHHH!"

Crystal and Silver opened their eyes and noticed that Jimmy was gone. Instead there was a large hole that seemed to go down for mies. "JIMMY!" Crystal yelled. Silver growled in frustration and immediately sent out his Murkrow and with Sneasel on Silver's shoulder, the three flew to the ground. Aipom, looking concern and worried, immediately ran toward to Crystal and climbed up on her shoulder. Crystal frowned. Her Xatu is not in shape to fly again. She looked over at the dark hole. How in the world is she going to climb down?

"Well, Crystal, perhaps I can be assistance?" Crystal turned around and saw the person she least expected to see.

"You're…!"

…

"This is so gross!" Leander groaned as he tried to tread carefully over the dirt and grime of the entire tower. He grabbed his hand sanitizer and started to wipe down his hand. "Where is that kid…?" Leander scouted the area and all he could see was dirt and grime and burnt wood. "Can things get any worse?!"

As if to respond, Leander found himself surrounded by Gastly, Haunter, and a couple of Gengar. None of them look to happy at their destroyed tower and none of them look forgiving.

"Me and my big mouth."

…

Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his head. How many times is he going to fall and hurt himself? He looked around and found himself in another underground place, only this time, there were no debris and junk. "What is this place?" He noticed the feathers landed next to him and quickly picked them up. No telling when that creepy silver-eyed kid was going to pop up.

Jimmy got up and shook the small dirt and pebbles off of him before actually seeing where he was. Well, there wasn't much to see since the feathers were only giving off a small decent amount of light. "Well, I guess exploring here wouldn't be so bad…" He walked down the pathway carefully. As he walked, Jimmy noticed that the feathers were giving off some sort of strong pulse. It was slow though strong enough to cause Jimmy's arm to twitch every time it occurred.

At the end of the path, Jimmy noticed that there was some stairs going even further down though he could see the bottom and it wasn't that down. In the middle of the small valley was a large stack of rock that started big on the bottom and small as it went higher up. In a way it looked as though it was a miniature mountain. This time the feathers were glowing even brighter as though they were getting excited. "Okay…. What in the world is going on…" Jimmy was feeling quite spooked out.

It was at that moment that at the top of the mountain, three pair of eyes started to glow red.

**Author's Notes**

Well, Leander had to do something if he wasn't battling with Crystal, Silver, and Jimmy. lol.

Anyways, I wonder where Jimmy ended up.... well at least he has company.

By the way, my email is messed up at the moment, so those who I haven't PM yet to thank you for reviewing. Please wait.

Let's thank my reviewers.

...

thanks you

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Anonymous**

**writer's block 2000**

**RWT**

**Sparky**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

**hydro-serpent58**

**PokeFanboy95**

**littlmidget123**

for reviewing.

...

Well that's it from me.

see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	61. Raikou vs Entei vs Suicune

**Disclaimer: Warning! Everything you've read is totally pure fiction and Pokemon is not own by the writer. Please do not attempt to do any of the stunts on your own.**

Well, another update! I must say I'm moving at a faster pace than usual. lol.

Hey just out of curiosity (you don't have to answer this) but how did you find my story? Like just randomly clicking or recommendation from friend? Yeah, I'm that curious. lol.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 61:**

Jimmy shivered as he lowered himself to climb down the ladder. It was a bit cool in here and he wished he had a jacket. Needing his two hands to climb down, Jimmy stuck the two feathers onto the backward worn cap. Surprisingly, the feathers were held firmly in place as though they were tapped and yet so light that Jimmy barely noticed that they were there. As he climbed down the ladder, the light given off helped him see the rungs of the ladder and he moved with ease.

Jimmy jumped down the last two rungs and landed on the soft ground. "I don't see another exit…" Jimmy muttered as he looked around. "Why would someone have a ladder here if there is nothing here?" He rested against the large column of rock in the middle of the valley and rubbed his hand against the back of his head. Guess he'll have to wait for Crystal to save him again. Unfortunately, the idea caused him to be more unhappy than happy.

Jimmy felt downright useless as he thought about this. Crystal was right. He was more of a liability than an asset in their teamwork. Even with the badges, Jimmy took them out of his badge case in his bag while thinking, Jimmy realized how a controlled room and a real life situation could be so different. Crystal knew and that's why she was able to handle that… stupid red hair guy so easily. Jimmy growled as he snapped his badge case shut. He was definitely going to be ready in Round two and this time, he'll win.

That was when heard music. Jimmy jolted awake from his thoughts and checked his surroundings. It was definitely music – chimes and bells that were soft and lyrical like a baby's lullaby. Then a sudden light flashed from above Jimmy immediately winced and cringed at the sudden change of brightness and covered his eyes as the light started to engulf him. When he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with three large monsters.

"Help."

…

"Ah, tis a beautiful fate for us to be together again," Eusine sighed. In one hand he was holding Jumpluff and in the other – Crystal, who was clearly trying to stay as far away as possible while still holding on. Her Chinchou was giving a strong yellow light at the dark hole as they continue to float down. Aipom was using its tail to push Euisne's as far away from Crystal's. "Perhaps we are destined together. Me as your shining knight in armor."

"I'm sorry but can you try to get us to move faster," Crystal interrupted, "Your mouth is moving so fast that I thought you would at least take the effort in helping us move down here quicker."

"Still cold as usual," Eusine sighed, nevertheless he ordered his Jumpluff to fall at a faster rate. "You could at least thank me for helping you out." Crystal didn't say anything and once she could see the bottom of the ground, she jumped down. "Hey!" Eusine yelled as he tried to scramble down as well, "Wait up!"

Crystal looked around her and Aipom did the same. There was no one here. Jimmy must have walked down the tunnel like an idiot he is and there is no doubt that red hair guy was following him to. She raced down, disregarding Eugene who just managed to touch the ground.

"Hold on!" Eugene cried, "Can't you slow down just a bit?!" He returned his Jumpluff before following Crystal by the small dim light from her Chinchou. Soon the room was once again nothing but darkness… that is until _someone else_ came as well.

…

"Leafblade! Thundershock! Bubblebeam!" Leander panted out the commands as more and more ghost Pokemon came. He's been going on for twenty minutes and he was already about to pass out. There were simply too many ghost Pokemon and they seem to come one after another, never stopping. His Pokemon were already in a weaken state and he didn't have a good idea how to fight in a burning tower without destroying the foundation and killing them all. In fact, it was just surviving by the minute. "Ah what the heck! Just keep shooting attacks!"

"Hold it!" Leander turned around and to his surprise saw the person he just met earlier. "Please stop!" Morty commanded, directing this to the ghost Pokemon, "I have come here to investigate the thieves that recently came here. Please return back to your places and I promise this matter will resolve shortly." The ghost Pokemon stopped and looked at each other as if to decide whether or not to obey, but finally they all floated away and disappeared. "Well, this is a disaster. I'm surprise this place is still holding."

Leander gaped in amazement. He was working his butt off to try and fend off these ghost Pokemon and Morty just strolled in and they all agreed to leave. What is this world coming to?

"What are you doing here?" Morty asked, "This place is dangerous." Morty looked around the place and noticed the large hole in the middle of the tower. He quickly rushed over and peered over the edge. "Team Rocket! And Team Aqua!"

"Whoa! Two evil organizations in one place," Leander said, shocked, "How is that possible?"

"That's not possible," Morty muttered. Team Rocket disbanded years ago. Why have they suddenly decided to resurface and more importantly, how in the world did they come back? Morty took out his cell phone and immediately started to dial numbers. "Pokemon Committee, we have a situation here."

Leander walked over and peered over the ledge. There he could see, with his own two eyes, unconscious Team Rocket grunts and Team Aqua grunts that look similar to the ones he battled earlier. Judging by the scratches and numerous fainted Pokemon with them, Leander guessed that they were having some intense battle. But over what?

"Okay," Morty announced, clicking off his cell phone, "You need to get out of here." Leander didn't respond since he was deep in his thoughts until…

"Wait," Leander said getting up, "Are you saying that after I got ensnared by a stupid magician who is suppose to be here, fought a bunch of guards, and then single-handed had to deal with a army of ghost Pokemon, I have to LEAVE?!"

"Unfortunately yes," Morty frowned, "This is a serious undergoing investigation and I prefer you to stay out of it."

"But… but…" Leander sputtered, not believing his luck, "There is no way I'm just going to leave."

But Morty wasn't listening now. He was concentrating and slowly, with his special psychic abilities, he could see what he needed to observe. Eusine was here and he was following someone. There was someone there just ahead of the two and then finally, Morty could see Jimmy and… there were some people… no, that's impossible. Morty jumped down the hole.

"Hey!" Leander called, but Morty was already running. Leander hesitated for a moment for fear of the scary dark stuff down there but jumped down as well. "Yuckkkkk," Leander groaned as he got up from the ungraceful fall. Leander looked up and noticed that Morty, about twenty feet ahead, jumped down again in what appeared to be another hole. "Again?!" Leander groaned. His luck better turn around soon.

…

Gold gulped as he realized the true form of the three four-legged monsters. One was brown with a white flowing cape that was moving despite no wind, another was yellow with a purple thunder cloud color cape, and the final one, the one that was standing in front of the others, was blue with thick flowing purple hair and two white ribbons.

"I'm unarmed!" Jimmy said, raising his hands in the air, "I didn't know you guys lived here so I will leave in peace if you would-"

The blue Pokemon approached Jimmy and used its nose to touch his head. Jimmy's face turned from fear to surprise. _Thank you…_

"What?" Jimmy said shocked. Whose voice was that he just heard? The Pokemon immediately slanted its eyes and looked to its right and before Jimmy could react, the strange monster grabbed Jimmy and pulled him away just in time before a strong blast hit. Jimmy collapsed to the ground when the blue monster let go of him. "Whoa! What-" Jimmy looked up, shocked to see the red hair kid above with his Sneasel, Murkrow, and Ursaring.

…

Crystal hurried down the place until she noticed something ahead. It wasn't really clear at first but the closer she came the sooner she realized a… wall? It would be her first thought but this wall was clear and smooth like glass. Plus when the light hit just right, there seemed to be a glowing rainbow effect. Crystal looked up and to her surprise, despite the jaggedly rock tunnel, the wall perfectly blocked the whole way, as though it was just fitted perfectly there. Aipom jumped down and stared intently at the pale and faint reflection of itself.

Carefully, Crystal placed her hand, palm up, against the wall. There was a soft pinging noise as the moment the glass and Crystal's hand touched. The pressure from the barrier was strong and seemed to be impenetrable by normal Pokemon attacks. Still, if Jimmy and that red head kid came through here… how did they get pass this barrier?

"Crystal!" Eusine yelled. Crystal turned around and saw Eusine, waving his arms and looked as though he was crying. "Don't leave me here all alone!" He jumped and was about to hug Crystal who managed to dodge from the deadly attack.

Bam! Eusine hit his face with the glass and slowly slid down, making an unpleasant sucking sound. Aipom looked disgust at Eusine's behavior and climbed up on Crystal's shoulder despite the little room there was thanks to Chinchou who looked unhappy at this arrangement.

"There is apparently a strong barrier," Crystal said to explain the cause of Eusine's flattened face. "I wouldn't bother trying to destroy it, seeing how it appears to be embedded to this tunnel but still…" Crystal paused for a moment, "There are no other entrances, so where in the world is Jimmy…?"

"AH!" Eusine cried happily, despite his sore face, "It's Suicune!" Crystal gaped at Eusine's statement. The legendary Pokemon? But the legend stated… "Oh, Suicune!"Euisne hugged the wall as though it was his long lost lover. "I have finally found you after so many years of searching." He kissed the glass wall which surprisingly didn't leave a mark. "I shall never leave you out of my sight."

"Uhhhh…" Crystal said as she stared another bizarre behavior of Eusine. "Care to explain?" Eusine immediately got up and held his cape to his face like a vampire getting ready for its mission.

"This barrier is known as the Crystal Wall which is created by Suicune – one of the most beautiful Pokemon ever to exist." Eusine sighed happily before continuing. "Suicune along with the other legendary dog Pokemon have awakened. Obviously, the water Pokemon created a barrier to keep intruders out. It seems to be doing something in there…" Eusine looked serious for the first time, "Shall we continue?" He grabbed Crystal's arm and Crystal immediately recoiled back. Aipom looked as though it wanted to give Eusine a good smack on the head.

"Hold on!" Crystal exclaimed, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? The barrier can't be broken. Besides how can we get in?" Eusine smiled and reached in his sleeve to produce a small string. Crystal didn't get it until she realized as Eusine pulled further, the string was attached to a small bell that are almost seemed transparent.

"Clear Bell," Eusine smiled, "Used specifically to move through these walls. Took me years, many traveling, and exploring just to get it."

"And you will kindly hand it over to us," a gruff voice growled. Crystal and Eusine jumped and turned around to find themselves surrounded by a horde of angry group of sailors. The leader was a large bulky man who grinned as though he couldn't believe his luck.

"What the-?" Crystal gaped, "Who are-"

"Team Aqua," Eusine said, smiling though his eyes narrowed angrily, "I see Team Rocket didn't finish you off properly. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

_What? _Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rumors of Team Rocket returning were true? The Aqua commander growled in anger at Eusine's taunting comment, but the commander still managed to grin.

"Nobody should underestimate Team Aqua," the man said. He motioned his hand and immediately thousands of water Pokemon appeared, "No one should underestimate Commander Matt." Crystal winced at the sight of the many Pokemon. There was no way they could deal with all of them and save Jimmy.

"Well, then, I guess we should even the playing field out," Eusine said happily. He took the bell and handed it to the bewildered Crystal. Before she could respond, Eusine grabbed her like a damsel in distress and charged at the wall.

"NO! Attack!" Matt called. Immediately Hydro Pumps, Hyper Beam, and Ice Beam came blasting toward the two trainers. Crystal flinched as they touched the wall, but instead of hitting it at full force like Eusine had. At the sound of chimes from the bell, Crystal and Eusine were able to melt through the wall and to the other side.

"Well, now," Eusine said happily, "You're safe."

"Huh?" Crystal said shocked. Immediately she could hear the blast and power from the Team Aqua attacks. But the wall stood impenetrable and continued to shine.

"NO!" Matt yelled, "Get back here."

"Oh we will," Eusine smiled, "Once we finish what we need." With that he continued to run down the hall and was still holding Crystal.

"Let me go!" Crystal demanded, "I said let me go!"

…

"I'm guessing you still want to fight," Jimmy said, getting up. The red hair kid didn't respond and stared at the three legendary Pokemon with wonder and amazement.

"Suicune… Raikou… and Entei… the three legendary dogs…"

"What?" Jimmy said, looking completely suspicious at the sudden change of attitude. Jimmy looked back at the three monsters and then realized that they weren't monsters… they were Pokemon. That's when it hit Jimmy. "Whoa!" Jimmy gaped and pointed to the three Pokemon, "Are you guys some rare legendary Pokemon?" The three Pokemon didn't respond and immediately scattered as another Ursaring's Hyper Beam came.

"Whoa!" Jimmy gasped as he barely dodged the attack. He looked up angrily at the trainer.

"Sneasel, Murkrow, and Ursaring! Attack!" Immediately the three Pokemon scattered, each facing one of the legendary Pokemon – Sneasel with Suicune, Ursaring with Raikou, and Murkrow with Entei. But the three legendary Pokemon continued to dodge the trainer's three Pokemon. And continued to do so until Suciune, the blue Pokemon, sent out Gust attack straight at Sneasel who didn't have time to react and dodge.

Raikou, the yellow Pokemon, sent out a small Thundershock at Ursaring, who despite its strength, felt the immense power of the legendary and had to fall back. Entei, the brown Pokemon, sent out a strong burning flame that was so hot that Murkrow had to fly even higher just to avoid the tips of the flames. Silver gritted his teeth at the situation. It was a stupid attempt to try and take on three legendary Pokemon but still… He immediately returned his three Pokemon and glared down at the amazed Jimmy, who was staring at the three Pokemon, and the feathers tucked close to his cap.

The goal was to get the feathers and report back to the boss after the doorway was found, not to awaken the legendary Pokemon yet. Silver had failed his mission and the boss was definitely not going to be please.

Immediately, Silver saw a flash of yellow electric bolt come at him. He jumped back even though it aimed at the rock below him. Immediately the ground shook and Silver found himself falling down to the ground except he managed to land safely. He stared at Jimmy who was now hostile at the new visitor.

"Hey! If you want these feathers, you're going to have to go through me again!" Jimmy raised his fists, ready for combat.

"I don't need them," Silver said in disgust as he looked up to see the three legendary Pokemon on top of the tall column. All three were staring down as though judging the final punishment.

"Wait, what?" Jimmy said, shocked, "What did you say?" After all that, this kid just gave up. That didn't sound like him. Jimmy stared puzzled at the kid who immediately became uncomfortable at the glare.

"The feathers had only one purpose and now that it has done its job, there is no need for it," Silver stated as he continued to stare at the Pokemon. They were waiting for something but what?

"Will you let go of me?!" a voice yelled through the silent room. Silver looked up and to his amazement saw the same girl earlier along with a strange man in a purple suit.

"But you are so light and delicate…" Eusine paused as he stared in amazement at the legendary Pokemon on top of the tower of rocks. "It's Suicune!" But before Eusine could say anymore, a strong Aurora Beam came straight at them and slammed at the ground below them.

"AHHHHH!" Crystal and Eusine yelled as both of them were flying through the air. Eusine fell back to the ground where Jimmy and Silver were and had a pain in his head.

"Owwww…" Eusine cried and rubbed his head. He tried to get up and move but realized that he was stuck in a small but long barrier. "Oh, no!" Eusine gasped, "Where's my bell? My bell?" Eusine looked around him and suddenly saw Suicune in front of him. On top of it was the bewildered and unharmed Crystal. So close… so very close that he could almost touch the Pokemon he had searched all of his life. Suicune lowered its head and Eusine realized that it grabbed the Clear Bell in its mouth and with that disappeared.

"NO SUICUNE! WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME?!" Eusine cried as he pounded against the wall.

Crystal was shocked. First she was flying through the air, landing safely on this legendary Pokemon and then being dropped off to where Jimmy and the other trainer were.

"Crystal!" Jimmy scrambled close. Aipom screeched with happiness and climbed up on Jimmy's shoulder. Crystal immediately assumed that he was going to ask her what was going on, not that she knew either but instead Jimmy asked, "Who is that man?" He glared at Eusine with pure hate as though the guy did something wrong.

"Whoa!" Eusine cried, his voice muffled a bit, "Is that your friend?" Crystal stared at Eusine before turning back to Jimmy.

"Just some weird guy who was following me." Crystal stated.

"Ah, Crystal so cruel." Eusine clutched his heart as though Crystal just stabbed him "My name is Eusine! Your shining knight! Remember?"

"Knight?" Jimmy scoffed, his face looking sour at the thought of the two being on first name basis.

"Enough," Silver hissed, "We got a bigger problem to deal with."

"Bigger?" Crystal asked, not understanding what is going on. Suddenly, the large Suicune appeared in front of her. Crystal had to scoot back a bit from the strong presence. She looked around and saw that Jimmy was facing Raikou and the red hair kid was facing Entei.

"I'm unarmed!" Jimmy repeated again with his hands up. Silver just stared threatening at Entei despite the position Silver was in.

Slowly Suicine came close and touched Crystal's head like it did with Jimmy. Immediately, its request came through Crystal's mind.

_ Fight us. _

**Author's Notes**

HOLY FREAK! Now that's a cliff hanger. XP

I wonder how I'm going to deal with this... three legendary Pokemon. That's going to be a tough one. ol.

Let's thank my reviewers first.

...

**littlmidget123**

**Under The Elements**

**hydro-serpent58**

**writer's block 2000**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

**RWT**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Ketchum Kid**

**PerlaNemesis**

**Crownofthorns**

...

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	62. It is Over or Is It?

**Disclaimer: hahahahahahahaha! I own Pokemon?! That's funny!**

Hey guys, another update. This is the last update before school starts for me. NOOOOOoooooOOOOOo! lol.

So expect slower and shorter updates from now on.

Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 62:**

Morty and his Gengar floated down through the hole that Jimmy created when he fell through and looked at what he saw. Impossible. This tunnel was supposed to be a legend… something that even Morty couldn't sense until today. He looked at the darkness the tunnel seemed to be swallowing up. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out, but this time he couldn't sense anything. It was as though some strong force field was now pushing him away.

But Morty knew that something was there. And if his psychic abilities were telling the truth that time, then Eusine was there too. Morty opened his eyes, lost in thought. He shouldn't go there unless he had some sort of insight. But how…?

"Gastly!" Immediately three wild Gastly Pokemon appeared at his side. They floated around Morty's head, all looking excited. One even cuddled against Morty who just somewhat patted it. Morty spent most of his time training here ever since he became gym leader that most of these wild Pokemon were considered to be his friend. They knew the tower better than anyone else. "I want you guys to help scour the tunnel a bit. Immediately, the three ghost Pokemon nodded and disappeared.

All that is left to do is to wait…

"Hey wait!" Morty flinched at the sudden sound and looked up the dark hole. There was a mumbling noise that sounded like "If only Prinplup knew how to fly…" and there were several crumbling sounds as though something was falling and slamming against the rock side of the hole. Finally… bam! Morty found himself facing the same kid, who was sprawled on the ground and looking quite grimy, he had to deal with two times before.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Morty asked in a rhetorical sense. He crossed his arms, looking extremely unhappy.

"Well, I don't really obey what people say," Leander said, as he got up and wiped off the dirt as though he had a phobia to it. "Besides, I highly doubt you have the time or the curtsey to send me out while you got this stuff to take care of." Morty was about to say something Leander screamed.

"AHHHH! There are more of them!" Morty turned around and noticed that it was only the three Gastly that he asked to scout the area. "Get away! Get away!" Leander yelled.

Morty ignored Leander and focused his mind with the Gastly's. He couldn't read their minds, only their feelings, but Morty had enough training to distinguish the feelings a bit. He sensed that they were nervous… as though there were many people up ahead... just like he felt before… Team Aqua… And beyond that… there seemed to be… a barrier? Morty opened his eyes. Barrier? There shouldn't be a barrier… unless…

"Thank you Gastly. Call for the others." The Gastly disappeared again. Morty walked down the tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Leander called out, getting up.

"To deal with those who caused harm to my city," Morty replied as he allowed the darkness cloaked him until there was nothing left. Leander shuddered at the darkness and looked up at the hole he escaped which was also nothing but darkness. Right now it seemed like the buddy system seemed the best way to go.

"Wait up!" Leander yelled as he rushed to catch up with Morty.

…

Crystal stared shock at Suicune's command. Fight? As much as she would have loved to capture the three legendary Pokemon, this doesn't seem to be a good time.

"Whoa! Did you hear what they wanted?!" Jimmy yelled, looking equally shocked as Crystal. Silver just stared emotionlessly as though he was trying not to show what he was thinking.

"What? What?!" Eusine cried out, "What do they want? What does my beautiful Suicune want? Wait, why are you speaking to Suicune?! You have no right!" Crystal was too baffled to be annoyed by Eusine's constant yelling and watched Suicune turned its head with disgust to the magician. "Oh!" Eusine cried out, happy that Suicune noticed him, "It's so magnificent! So beautiful! Together we will be the dream team!"

_What an annoying human… I should've frozen him instead._ Crystal flinched at the sound of Suicune's thoughts in her head. Suicine turned its head back to Crystal. _You ready?_

"Wait," Crystal said out loud, not sure if she should think it since she wasn't sure Suicune can hear it, "Are you ser-?" Crystal was interrupted by a blast of Ice Beam from Suicune. The attack just barely missed her, leaving a large mound of ice on the rocky floor. Suicune still had mist coming out of its mouth from that attack. Its eyes were narrowed and its legs were crouched in ready position. Guess that answers my question, Crystal thought.

Immediately, the three legendary Pokemon attacked. Entei used Flamethrower, Raikou used Thunder, and Suicune used Ice Beam. Silver was already two steps ahead and had sent out his Ursaring to block the flames. Jimmy had to leap ungracefully away from the power electricity. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Ursaring use Hyper Beam!" The Pokemon blasted a strong highly concentrated energy straight at Entei who retaliated by using a Fire Blast. The star shape fire made contact with the Hyper Beam and there was a strong explosion. "Blast it!" Silver gasped as he ran out of the giant smoke. He can't use strong attacks like that again. It is risky but close combat attacks will have to do. "Ursaring use Slash!" But Entei didn't flinch at the attack and retaliate by using Fire Spin. The bear Pokemon roared in pain as it continued to be burned. "Ursaring!"

"Chinchou use Hydro Pump!" Silver found two large columns of water blasted right past him and right at Ursaring and Entei. Immediately, the fire quelled and left a very soaking wet Ursaring. Silver stared at the girl who just helped him.

"This is my battle," Silver yelled, "Do not interfere!" He returned his weakened Ursaring and sent out his Sneasel.

"You're welcome!" Crystal called out as she turned back to her battle.

Crystal sidestepped just in time to dodge Suicune's Ice Beam again. So far, all of the legendary Pokemon weren't fighting seriously. If they were, this whole place would go under… and it seemed almost as though they were testing the three trainers. _No matter_, Crystal thought as she ran to get to Suicune's blind spot, _I'm going to give it with all I got_.

"Cinchou use Thundershock!" The little blue water and electric Pokemon sent out small spiderlike electricity from the bulbs on its antenna. Suicune easily sidestepped from the attack but when it noticed that the attack was suddenly following it, it was forced to jump. Unfortunately, it still got hit by the feet. Suicune winced as it walked. Thundershock is weak but it was easy to use and maneuverable so that it would be able to hit a fast Pokemon.

"NO! Crystal!" Eusine yelled, "Why are you hurting my Suicune?!"

"I'm being attacked!" Crystal yelled back, her eyes were as though flames were bursting out from anger, "You think I'm just going to let Suicune attack me?!"

"What?" Eusine gasped, "Why would they attack you?"

"Who cares?!" It was Jimmy. He was running about, dodging the electrical attacks like his Aipom. Jimmy jumped and did rolls. He and his Aipom had a wild grin on his face, "It's not every day we get to fight legendary and I say, let's go for it! Aipom use Focus Punch!" Aipom charged forward but Raikou simply let out another bolt of Thunder, frying the monkey Pokemon.

"You were saying?" Crystal asked sarcastically as Jimmy stared at his poor Aipom.

"NOOOOO!" Jimmy yelled and he quickly returned his Pokemon before running away from Raikou who was running after him. Once Jimmy ran to the other side and was cornered, he released another Pokemon. "Typhlosion use Flamethrower! 100% power!" The fire Pokemon shot out the attack, creating a twenty foot column of flames straight at the charging Raikou. "HA! Beat that!"

"Watch where you're attacking!" Crystal yelled, the flames almost covering the entire field.

"Seriously," Silver said as he and his Ursaring moved up the cliff to avoid the flames, "Do you have no control? You're going to kill all of us."

"Sh-shut up!" Jimmy said, "Let me enjoy my glory for a while." Suddenly Raikou appeared out of the flames. It jumped into the air and sent a Thunderbolt down. Jimmy and Typhlosion managed to dodge it but the attack caused a huge explosion that created even more flames.

"Now look what you have done!" Crystal and Silver said. The flames were going out of control that the whole place was burning up. Crystal and Silver had to start climbing up to avoid the crackling embers and smoke. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou all had to jump up as well. The only place that was not harmed was where Eusine was being held captive.

"Let me out!" Eusine called, banging his fist against the crystal wall, "I don't want to be burned like this!"

"So this is my fault now?!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to climb up the rocky wall.

"Yes!" Crystal, Silver, and Eusine said simultaneously.

"I feel like crying," Jimmy said. The three Pokemon immediately faced the three trainers from above at their tower. The three trainers immediately felt the thoughts of the Pokemon in their head. _You have completed the task_.

Suddenly the whole room started to rumble. "What was that?!" Jimmy yelled.

"This place," Crystal yelled, "It's not going to hold." She almost lost her balance on the cliff but the red hair trainer caught her arm and pulled her up. He didn't let go until they reached the top. "Thank you." Crystal sighed as she looked around, "This place is very unstable."

"That was for helping Ursaring," Silver stated as though he needed to justify in helping people. Crystal stared at the reddened trainer and started to smile.

"Hey! You quite bugging Crystal!" Jimmy yelled from the other side. He too managed to climb up safely though with the heavy rocks now falling, they were still in grave danger.

"HELLO!" Eusine yelled from below. "A little help here!"

"This is bad," Crystal said, "There is no way we can get out of here in time!" As though to prove her wrong, the three legendary Pokemon grabbed the trainers and placed them on their back. Suicune had Crystal; Entei had Silver; and Raikou had Jimmy. Immediately the three ran off to the exiting tunnel. Then at the speed of light they ran out. They were moving so fast that the trainers' visions were blurred.

"WHOA!" Jimmy yelled next to Crystal. He was riding on Raikou like he had been doing this for ages. He was holding his hat to make sure it didn't fly off. "This is AMAZING!" Crystal winced as the tunnel strangely got bright and everything started to blur even more until all Crystal could see was white.

…

"Come on!" Matt yelled at his Aqua grunts, "Break that wall!" The grunts sent out all of the attack command that they could think of but no matter hit the wall it didn't break. Matt gritted his teeth. So the Clear Bell was the only thing that could allow someone to pass through the wall. But who said that they were trying to get through the wall. "I want everybody to dig under and make a tunnel to the other side!"

The grunts stared baffled at the command but nevertheless got to the ground and started to claw away the rocks and dirt. After about five minutes of this tedious work, Matt noticed that the phone was ringing. He checked and realized that it was from a grunt member. "Yeah?"

"Hey Matt," the dull tone voice said on the other line and Matt knew immediately that it was Miki, whom, Matt just realized, haven't came back yet after she went to get her badge.

"About time!" Matt roared, "Where are you? What's taking you so long? And why are you calling me now?!" There was silence on the other end before Miki responded, "Got hung up by some strong trainer. He's heading your way."

"What?" Matt said, confused by Miki's report, "What are you-?"

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Matt turned around and noticed that one of the grunts was sprawling on the floor as though he was having a seizure. Foam was coming out of his mouth as the man continued to scream.

"Phil!" one of the man yelled, "Phil! What happened- Arghhhh!" Immediately the men screamed and failed to the ground like Phil, foam coming out of the mouth. Matt started to panic. What was going on?  
"Commander Matt!" One of the other grunts screamed pointing to the air. Matt looked up and saw hundreds of Gastly and Haunter. There was even one Gengar. None of the Pokemon looked happy.

"Curse, Hypnosis, Dream Eater," a voice said from the other end of the dark tunnel. Matt turned around and his group of grunts immediately moved into positions to attack. "Attacks that can have heavy consequences on the victims." Morty stepped out of the shadow and into the lighted area. He had a very frightening angry face as he looked at Team Aqua. "You attacked my hometown and hurt the citizens who live here and disrupt the peace in this tower. And for that you'll pay." The wild Ghost Pokemon growled in anger as if to prove their anger.

"Don't let your guard down!" Matt yelled. But before he could do anything else there was a strong rumble coming. Everybody, even the Pokemon, stared at the crystal wall as though they were spellbound.

"It's a cave in!" one of the grunts finally yelled, "Run away!" Immediately all the grunts started to run back out from the way they came from, past Morty who seemed surprise and sidestepped to prevent from being run over.

What was going on?

"Matt?" Matt realized that Miki was still talking. "Matt what is going on?" Matt gritted his teeth. No point in trying to complete the mission now that chaos is everywhere.

"Get back to hideout!" Matt yelled, "And wait for further instructions!" With that he hung up and ran out. Matt took one last glance at Morty who seemed to be saying through his stare – Run away if you can. Matt gritted his teeth again and continued to run with his team members.

The ghost Pokemon looked concern at the situation and disappeared. Morty stared worried at the crumbling foundation. He was going to have to protect from this place. "Drifblim! Stockpile!" The balloon Pokemon appeared and immediately started to inflate as it tried to hold the top of the tunnel from falling. Morty ducked under Driblim for protection. While under there, Morty noticed three jets of golden lights passing him by. Morty gasped in amazement as he saw rush by. That was…

"Thanks for taking care of them." Morty turned and noticed Leander next to him. Morty noticed the boy looked as though he was trampled on. "Yes I was trampled on," Leander said as though Morty said this comment out loud. "But what was that golden light that passed us?" Morty didn't say anthing as he looked at the tunnel. His powers couldn't feel anything… It was as though the light just suddenly disappeared… like it never existed.

…

"Crystal… Crystal!" Crystal woke up and found herself just outside the tower. Jimmy was holding her up with his back. "Thank goodness," Jimmy sighed, "I was wor-." He paused and immediately changed what he was going to say, "Would you get off?! You're heavy!" He pushed Crystal away from him like it was her fault she was leaning on him.

"What happened?!" Crystal exclaimed. She looked around and didn't see the legendary Pokemon around. In fact the kid with red hair was gone as well.

"They all left," Jimmy said flatly. "Didn't even say goodbye. I wanted to get a second round with that guy but he left so quickly. Tch! I'm going to make sure he doesn't get away the next time we meet!" Jimmy growled with frustration as he continued to stomp around. Crystal suddenly noticed that there was something in her hand. She looked down and saw that it was the Clear Bell. Crystal shook it slightly and heard the chimes again. It was as though it was conveying a message from the legendary Pokemon…

_We'll meet again_. Crystal held the bell tightly. She highly doubted that this was the end.

…

"Hmmph! So it didn't work," Lance said as he boarded the Team Rocket helicopter. He watched the tower go up in smoke and flames. He grimaced as he felt the pain in his stomach. His uniform was ripped and his skin underneath was burnt and bleeding. Lance had his arms and cheek That Self Destruct attack took a lot out of him. It was pure luck that he managed to counter the attack with his Weezing's body. Lance was still damaged and injured but he managed to get out of there when Matt brought his back up. Thank goodness they found the door so that they wouldn't find him in his injured state.

"Commander Lance," Jet said as he sat in the pilot seat. He was navigating them out of the area and back to headquarters, "What should we tell the others?" Lance stared up ahead at Jet. "If it didn't work, then it is bad news right?"

"Just because it didn't work, doesn't mean it isn't bad news…" Lance said. He was grinning. Things didn't go as planned but now… "The plan is working even better." With that Lance didn't say anything more and push his beret cap down to go back to sleep. Jet stared for a moment before focusing back on flying. It is better to shut up than question what the higher ups were thinking. Still, Jet hoped Rachel was doing okay. His little rookie was working for that woman… and working for her is ten times worse than working Lance.

…

"Well Silver, it seems to me that you didn't do what I said and cause more havoc than needed," the man said through Silver's communicator. Silver didn't say anything as he continued to listen. "Well… now that the legendary Pokemon are released, the mission might be harder to complete… or it might be easier, depending on how Team Rocket will react." There was a long pause before the man said something again.

"You will be paid in full and lie low until the next mission. Do not do anything until then."

"Yes, sir," Silver said finally before hanging up. He was back at his hideout which was outside of the city. He turned his head toward the city. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to the other two trainers.

**Author's Notes**

I had so much trouble writing the fighting part that I had to keep redoing it for days. XP

Well, random good news is that Pokemon Special is still continuing. And this arc is over and we're on to the next one! Prepare to visit Whirl Island! lol.

Let's thank my reviewers.

...

thank you

**Jarkes**

**littlmidget123**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**RWT**

**Crownofthorns**

**Ketchum Kid **(hahaha, yeah, that was shocking. lol. thanks for the review.)

**hydro-serpent58**

**PerlaNemesis**

for reviewing.

...

Well, that's it from me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	63. Tying up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: If all else fails, read the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys. I'm still in school. lol. and things are still busy so sorry for the slow updates. I think I'm going with slow but long updates from now on.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 63:**

Crystal and Jimmy were now outside of the hospital. They were waiting for the Kimono girls to come out. It was already evening and the sun was just dipping down into the horizon. The whole sky changed from blue to red and several white clouds sped by. Jimmy watched Crystal as she balanced on her heels while her back was against the wall. Her eyes were staring on to the ground and she seemed so worried, confused, and sad all at once. Jimmy had his arms stretched out and his hands placed behind his head. He too was leaning against the wall.

Finally, the glass door slid open and the five sisters appeared and beside the heavily bandaged arms, legs and face, they seemed quite fine, though a bit shaken, and smiled when they saw Jimmy and Crystal. They were wearing more stylish and modern clothes which seemed weird to Jimmy since he had always seen them in tradition clothing, especially on television.

Satsuki, the Jolteon trainer, was wearing a lavender turtle neck sleeveless shirt along with long black slack pants. Her wavy hair went down to her shoulders and she had large round earrings. Sumomo, the Vaporeon trainer, had her short wavy hair down to her ears. She wore a watermelon green tank top with flamingo pink tight legging pants. Tamao, the Umbreon trainer, had her long hair down to her waist and a yellow tank top with a red skirt. Koume, the Flareon trainer, had on a t-shirt with red leggings and her hair was bowl cut. Sakura, the Espeon trainer, had pigtails and was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt with blue mini skirt.

"Crystal! Jimmy! You guys are okay!" Satsuki smiled in relief while Crystal gave a weak forced grin in reply as she observed the damage the sisters had.

"Don't worry about us," Sumomo said as she pointed to her other sisters, "It's not your fault that we were careless and got ourselves in to this mess." They all grinned sheepishly as though it wasn't a big deal at all though Crystal could tell they were still shaken from the experience.

"Anyways," Tamao said, "we need to get to work and help this city."

"What?" Jimmy and Crystal said simultaneously. They noticed their same surprise tone and turned red from embarrassment as the five sisters laughed.

"You should be resting," Crystal said, "not working and injuring yourself again!"

"Please," Koume rolled her eyes, "There are people in there with worse conditions than we are in. Besides, this is where we live. I don't want to sit back when I should be helping. They need all the help we can get." With that Koume gave Crystal a hug, "Don't worry about us. You need to get moving. This is our problem, not yours."

Jimmy came close to the other four sisters as though he too was waiting for hug as well. However, the other just gave an uneasy look.

"Ermm, good luck to you Jimmy," Satsuki said before inching away to Crystal to give her a hug. Sumomo, Tamao, and Sakura followed their oldest sister as well. Jimmy stared shocked at the cold shoulder he got but tried his best to act as though he didn't care.

"Well, it's not like I'm interested in this mushy stuff. Come on Crystal! We've done enough helping here." With that Jimmy walked off, trying to looking cool doing so.

"Heh, he's very good boyfriend material," Sumomo said, smiling.

"What?" Crystal said confused.

"Say Crystal, where's that flower of yours?" Sakura asked.

"Flower?" Crystal asked.

"The one that was on your head," Sakura explained as she pointed to her own head, "Like a hair pin. I thought it was pretty and was going to ask you where you got it…" Crystal immediately reached to her head. There was no mistake. The flower was gone! Crystal felt herself panicking. It must've fallen in the hidden room when she was fighting. But... chances to get it again is impossible…

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled, "Come on!" Crystal turned her head over to see a disgruntled Jimmy. He didn't even notice that the gift he gave her is missing. Why didn't he say mention it or perhaps he didn't care? Crystal waved her hand as if to say "in a minute" before turning back to Sakura.

"It was just a flower. It wasn't anything important."

…

"Amazing," Morty whispered as he stared at the crumpled room. He noticed a tall tower column in the middle of the valley. "This must be where Suicune, Entei, and Raikou resided in."

"Wow," Leander gaped at the mass of boulders, "If I just came here ten minutes earlier… I would've been able to see the legendary Pokemon." Well, all he could do now was take pictures to compensate his depressed luck. Morty jumped down to the bottom of the pit. He carefully walked down to make sure that he didn't lose his footing and fall. He inspected the bottom. He could see small ice shards that were quickly melting into water and smelled smoke in the air. Perhaps there was a battle? Morty continued to walk on the unstable rocky ground. He was just getting use to the hard floor when he suddenly stepped on something soft.

"What?" Morty jolted in surprise and looked down to see what he stepped on. "AHHHHH!" Morty slipped from surprise and crashed down.

"What? What?" Leander called as he looked around as if to see thousands of ghosts or monsters. He had his hands up in the air as though he was going to do a karate move.

"Heeee… lppppp… meeeeeeeee…" a voice said groaning.

"GAHHHHH!" Leander screamed, waving his hands everywhere, "Where is that coming from?"  
"Eusine?" Morty gaped as he rubbed his head from the impact. He stared at the white gloved hand that was sticking out from the pile of rocks. The hand weakly made up and down motions as though it was saying yes. Morty crouched down and started to remove the rocks, throwing them everywhere until a very battered Eusine appeared. His once shiny suit was covered with soot and dirt and his cape was ripped and tattered. Basically, he looked as though he got run over by a train.

"Thank you Morty," Eusine muttered in a voice that sounded he been through a whole bunch of ordeal and was ready to collapse.

"Geez," Morty sighed as he sat down, "You really know how to get into a sticky situation. Anyways, I assume that you managed to see what was going on here right? What happened? Did you see Suicune?" This last question immediately got Euisne back up.

"AH!" Eusine said as though to speak a long eulogy. (Uh oh, Morty thought) "I found the beautiful Suicune but the poor thing was so ashamed to be with me that it imprisoned me."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that you were in its way?" Morty asked. Eusine continued on as though he didn't hear Morty.

"In my imprisonment, I managed to be astound by the beauty," Eusine sighed as he remembered every detail and color of the Pokemon, "And Suicune and the others were battling three other trainers."

"Three trainers?" Morty asked sharply. So there were three trainers here as well as Eusine… Jimmy must be one of them but who were the other two?

"And then Suicune and his friends decided to save the three trainers," Eusine continued, "Just as I thought, Suicune is willing to risk her life to save others."

"So why didn't Suiucne save you as well?" Morty asked. Eusine fell silent in his moving speech as though he didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, at least your safe," Morty sighed as he got up, "You're not injured too badly are you?" Eusine grinned.

"Ha! A magician is never with backup emergency equipment in case of a cave in!"

"Whatever you say," Morty said as he looked for a place where they could climb back up safely. Eusine got up and dust off his suit when he noticed something glowing on the ground underneath the rubble he was in. He bent down and noticed that it was a glowing blue flower. Where did this come from? Euisne suddenly remembered that the Crystal girl was wearing it on her head. It must have dropped when they both fell and landed next to him in the crystal wall. He picked it up and Morty noticed that Eusine had picked something up.

"That's beautiful," Morty said as he observed the flower, "Where did you get it?" Eusine didn't say anything and remembered that his Clear Bell was gone. That girl must've taken it with her! Now that he had her flower…

"From a beautiful maiden," Eusine said simply as he pocketed the flower, "who is also holding one of my possessions in her hands."

"Hey you!" Someone called from behind. Eusine turned around to see a fist coming at him. Pow! Eusine went flying back and landed on the ground. Morty stared dumbfounded at the event that just happened.

"Dang that felt good," Leander said as he rubbed his sore hand, "That was for trying to tie me up!" Leander then released his Prinplup, Leafeon, and Luxio. "And this, is for making me go through all that pain and suffering!"

Morty watched silently as Leander relieved all of his anger. _Well now_, Morty sighed as he turned around, _this has nothing to do with me. Guess I'll go back and figure out and report back to the committee_. He walked off, leaving Eusine back to what he was – destroyed.

…

"Ha! I managed to fight against a legendary and lived," Jimmy grinned as he walked, "My power is increasing and next time we fight, I'm definitely going to win!" Crystal didn't respond as she walked behind. She just gave the news to the professor, but so far, he didn't really have much to say about the situation.

_Strange Crystal. I don't really know what to say. There is something going on no doubt and from what you're telling me, Team Rocket must be behind this. _

"HEY!" Crystal jolted from surprise at Jimmy's loud voice. He stared with suspicion. "What's up with you?" Jimmy sighed before continuing, "Don't we got to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," Crystal opened her Pokegear to the map section. "I called Ana and she told me that Olivine City's Pokemon Contest has been relocated to Whirl Islands… Plus, there is some legend about a mysterious Pokemon that resides there."

"Another legend?" Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his head, "How many do we have to deal with? And why are we doing this again?"

"And," Crystal continued as though she didn't hear Jimmy, "there are some exotic Pokemon that the professors want me to catch and well known cities to check out."

"Check out?" Jimmy said suspiciously, "You mean… like a vacation? We are going to have a vacation?" Crystal groaned as her ears continued to ring from Jimmy's scream.

"Well, for you it's a vacation, but -."

"YES!" Jimmy yelled, "Finally, something good came after following you!" With that he ran down the path. Crystal groaned again. He was like a sugar bomb waiting to go off. Suddenly there was another ringing sound and Crystal realized that it was her Pokegear. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was from an old friend of her. Jimmy turned around when he noticed that Crystal was still far behind. That was when he saw that she was talking to her Pokegear.

"Hey there," Crystal said after picking up, "It's been a while." Immediately, Crystal found Jimmy being way too close in her personal space.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who are you talking to?" Jimmy asked. Crystal stared sideways at Jimmy and pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground. "OW! What was that for?" Tch, who was so important on the phone that Crystal would do that?

"Go away!" Crystal snapped. She ran down the road before Jimmy could react and get back up. She managed to get a good enough distance away from Jimmy before she returned to her phone call. "Sorry about that," Crystal panted as she talked to the Pokegear, "Is there a reason you called?"

"Something came up," the voice said. Crystal listened to her friend's voice which sounded both concern and hesitant at the same time. Crystal frowned slightly at the situation she was hearing.

"Okay, I understand. I will go to Cianwood… No don't worry about it. I'm glad to help you when I can. Talk to you later." With that Crystal hung up.

"Who was that?" Crystal flinched and almost fell from Jimmy's sudden appearance.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me?" Crystal sighed as she tried to calm her heart down. Puzzled, Jimmy cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Crystal merely shook her head. "Never mind, never mind," she said. She paused for a moment before continuing. "We need to go to Cinawood first to get something."

"Huh?" Jimmy blinked from surprise, "Can't it wait? I so want to go to the Whirl Island beaches. Heard that there are a lot of cute girls there." He blushed at the thought of having the chance to see so many girls in bikini in one place. Crystal stared at Jimmy as though there was something mentally wrong with him. Then again, maybe there was.

…

Hun stormed down the hall. She was not in a good mood. After she heard the news about the situation in Brass Tower, everything clicked. She arrived at the large doors that were guarded by two Rocket grunts. They were obviously not taking their job too seriously for they were talking and slouching until they noticed Hun and tried to correct their postures.

"Captain Hun!" one of them exclaimed, "What brings you he-?" Hun didn't answered and slammed the doors open. "Oi! Hold on a minute!" Hun didn't listen and stormed in before the door slammed shut. The entire room was pitch black except four white lights that shine down like columns. Hun looked up and saw four marble white chairs that rose high up. There were three people sitting in their respective seat. Though they were blocked by the shadow, Hun could tell that they were looking at her with amusement.

These were the four Rocket executives. The people in charge of the whole operation, the mastermind. Hun's goal was to reach the top but now, she was willing to rip each of the executives, chair by chair.

"Well, now," one of people said in a deep but child like amusement voice, "To what do we owe this pleasure Hun?"

"Don't play with me!" Hun snapped, "That mission you gave me. It was just so to keep the police busy from the tower right?" Hun breathed deeply as she tried to convey her anger. "You were using me!" There was silence though the room felt tense already. However, immediately, the three people there laughed, dispelling the uneasiness. Hun's fury turned even stronger. "It is not FUNNY! I worked hard here and this is how I get repaid?"

"Really now," this time it was the female of the group. She had slyness in her voice, suggesting that she is always one step ahead of anyone, "We simply asked you to take care of the operations. Who said anything about using you? Then again, isn't that what you do to those who are lower in rank than you are?"

Hun gritted her teeth. There was nothing she could say since it was true. "Hmmm," the lady said as she waited for Hun's replied, "judging by your silence, I'm guessing that you're agreeing with what I said. In that case, I suggest you leave before you make a bigger fool out of yourself."

Hun didn't say anything and stormed off without giving a proper bowing. The two grunts from outside flinched from the strong slam of the door and were surprise to see Hun looking more furious coming out than coming in. Hun stormed down the dark hallway again. She was so mad, madder than ever, that she could kill the first person she sees. This is not how she wanted to be treated.

"Hey, you okay?" Hun stopped and noticed Atilla leaning against the wall. He was apparently waiting for her this whole time. "You don't look happy." Hun glared before she continued walking. Thank you for stating the obvious.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Atilla said as he jogged down the hall. "You don't have to ignore me like that." Hun continued to annoy Atilla and he decided to shut up. They finally arrived to the office where Hun worked. She slammed the door open before going in and then immediately slammed it shut in front of Atilla's face.

"Dang, she really is in a bad mood," Atilla frowned. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should wait outside but decided against it and left his partner to vent her anger.

…

"Are you serious?" Jimmy gasped at the large port of Olivine city. The houses were mostly white as though painted with sky blue rooftops. The whole ground was made of white gravel with red bricks lining the sides. There were many sailors in their white uniforms. They walked around back and forth, carrying items along the way. Crystal and Jimmy were standing at the port side where large ships and boats were anchored in the shallow water. Of course a port city wouldn't be complete without a couple of Wingull and Peliper flying overhead as white clouds pass by. "This is so cool!"

"It is pretty nice during this season," Crystal said as her hair blew with the breeze, "The ocean gives a calm feeling and-."

"Who cares about that? They have games here!" Jimmy said pointing to a large sign for a cruise ship. Crystal could literally see dollar signs in Jimmy's eyes. "Finally, somewhere where I can play! Say, what's this?" Jimmy read the white large plastic sign that was next to a brilliant large white cruise ship.

_Welcome to the Battle Dome Cruise Line! Now traveling to Cinawood and Whirl Island!_

"Wow! This cruise ship goes to Cinawood and Whirl Island!" Jimmy grinned happily. "Let's go get a ticket!"

"Seriously," Crystal groaned, "Do you really think that I have the money to travel like that?" Jimmy didn't listen as he walked down the ticket booth. "HEY!" Crystal grabbed him and pulled him away.

"OW!" Jimmy yelled from being choked by his shirt.

"Seriously, where do you think we're going to get the money?" Crystal scolded, "Don't tell me you have a pocket load of cash just waiting to be spent." Jimmy opened his mouth to respond but for some strange reason closed it and fell silent. Very unlike him.

"Yeah, okay." Crystal stared, looking startled at Jimmy's reply. "But," Jimmy said, grinning, "I know a place where we can get the money."

"Huh?" Crystal gaped and Jimmy immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street. "Hey! Jimmy! Jimmy LET GO!"

**Author's Notes**

Well now, I wonder what's Jimmy's idea of making money... for some reason, I really don't want to know... lol.

I guess this story answered the Eusine question and it looked like Leander got a bit of luck on his side. And I wonder who were the people Hun was talking to...? haha so many questions now.

GUESS WHAT? The HGSS manga is going to be published in March! (or is it in May?) But anyways, the sneek peek I saw was awesome! Gold looks so cool in his new clothes and so does Silver. But they still haven't shown Crystal... grrrrr I need to know if Kotone is a new character or not...

All right **BIG NEWS!** I'm going to do something really, really, really special. If you can tell by the name Battle Dome Cruise Ship of what's going to come up then you know it means one thing. OCs! lol. So if I haven't used your OC yet or you want me to reuse your then give me a shout. It is going to hopefully be epic.

And there is an upcoming Contest! so make sure you let me know if you want your OC to appear there. There is a limited space and those who ask will get in based on first come first serve.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers!

...

Thank you

**littlmidget123**

**writer's block 2000**

**RWT**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Jarkes**

**Mysteryless**

**hydro-serpent-58**

**-Eclipse of Love-**

...

Alright that's it from me! thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	64. Setting Sail

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

Well, hello again. I must say, I managed to squeeze in some time to write a bit.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 64:**

"Tadah!" Jimmy grinned, "This is where we'll get quick money." Crystal stared at the large neon bright flashy sign up ahead. The place was run down and was hiding in the alley on one of the streets. She could hear laughter and drunken slurred words inside and the smell of cigarettes. "We're going to gamble our money like real men should do!" Immediately, the danger and warning signs flashed in Crystal's head.

"Are you crazy?!" Crystal screamed, pointing to the sign, "Do you expect us to… _stake_ our savings for this?!" Jimmy stared confused.

"Well, yeah," Jimmy said, "How else do you expect us to get so much money in little time?"

"How about we don't try to risk everything for one lousy cruise ship?!" Crystal snapped. "How in the world did you even know about this place?" Jimmy stared down at his feet and it was then that Crystal realized what was going on. "You have been here before. Haven't you?" It wasn't a question. Jimmy grabbed Crystal's hand.

"Come on," Jimmy said impatiently, "Trust me; you're going to love it here." He tried to ignore the dangerous glare that Crystal was giving him. He dragged her in the musky place.

Even though it was dark outside, the room was brightly lit and Crystal could hear the slot machines going. Everyone was at least twenty to forty years old. Many people playing were men though Crystal could see quite a few female waitresses serving and playfully flirting with a couple of the men. There were three counters in the far back where apparently, people were trading their tokens for certain items. There were slot machines, poker games going in round tables, and several billiard pools. The smell was nauseating.

"I hate it already," Crystal stated flatly but Jimmy didn't seem to hear her as he went up to the counter where a man had his head down on top of a large registration book. The old man with a long white bear had round black glasses so that people couldn't see his eyes though Crystal could tell he was sleeping since she could hear the sound of snoring.

"Yo, uncle wake up!" Jimmy said as he pounded his fist against the table. The man gave a snort before jolting his head off the table like a spring. "How's business?" Jimmy grinned as he laid his arms on the table. Immediately, people everywhere stopped and stared at the two new arrivals. There were whispers and Crystal could feel herself feel uneasy as she heard people muttering Jimmy's name.

_Oh my god,_ Crystal thought. _What kind of world does Jimmy live in?!_

"Ji- jimmy?" the man coughed and had to peer closely at Jimmy's grinning face as though to check twice, "What are you doing here?"

"Want to play Uncle. I'm kinda broke," Jimmy stated. There was a couple of muttering everywhere. The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry," the uncle said, "There is a minimum playing stake here and by the sound of it, I say you don't have anything that is worth enough." Jimmy frowned a moment.

"That is a problem…" Jimmy stated before he turned and stared at Crystal long enough that it crept her out. "What about her?" Jimmy asked as he pointed to Crystal, "Can I use her?"

"HEY!" Crystal yelled as she kicked Jimmy, "I'm not an entrance fee!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his back, "Uncle always like to have a good laugh." But the old man wasn't smiling. "Okay how about this?" Jimmy took something out of his pocket and placed it in front of the old man. Immediately there were scrapping of chairs as everybody came rushing around to see the items.

"Is…" the old man asked, surprised for the first time, "Is that…?" Crystal stared in amazement. Jimmy still had those?

"Two legendary Pokemon feathers for two admissions," Jimmy grinned as the gold and silver feathers glowed on the counter, "Take it or leave it." The old man looked up and grinned.

"Welcome to our private club."

…

"How in the world did this happen?" Crystal lectured, "And why did you gamble on those feathers?! You do realize that those are priceless and should be given to the professors for research?!"

"Save your breath," Jimmy said as he walked to the pool table, "Those feathers are really rare and the more expensive they are, the higher the stakes are and the bigger the cash flow"

"Assuming you win," Crystal interjected angrily. Jimmy grinned as he got his backpack and took a black rod out.

"I trust in my abilities." Jimmy extended the short rod into what was now a billiard cue stick, "After all, I was the one that almost made this place broke." Jimmy strolled to the nearest pool table. "Okay, who wants to play against me?" Immediately, a whole gang of people came rushing around.

"Those feathers are going to make me mighty rich. I don't care if you are a great player; my skills will beat you," one of the guys with a particular short buzz hair cut snarled. Immediately he was pushed aside by a thick strong man who flexed his muscles. "Don't be ridiculous, those feathers are mine kid."

"Yawn," Jimmy said, looking extremely bored, "Whatever, I can take you all at once you know. Stake you price the same as mine and let's see if you can beat me." He immediately got his cue stick ready. "Just don't cry like a sore loser after this is over."

"Hey! Girlie with the pigtails." Crystal flinched at the sound of name given to her and turned to saw three men in their forty sitting around the table where there was a single roulette. "Want to play?" the man said, as he put down his cigar. "No point in just waiting there for your friend."

"Err," Crystal said, trying to edge to the door without making it look too intentional, "I don't play." The man snorted with laughter.

"So what? I'll give you a couple of chips to use. Come on, we'll play for fun." Before Crystal object, one of the waitresses pushed her to the empty seat. Crystal felt flustered at the attention she was getting.

"Well go on," the lady said laughing a bit, "Let's see if you truly do have the luck."

…

Jimmy grinned. Easy, easy. He pushed his cue stick against the ball and watched it sink in. With that, the game was over.

"Heheheh, sorry guys. Looks like I win this round," Jimmy grinned as he grabbed the entire stash of money in front of him. Everybody around him groaned. So much for the idea that he was only a child. Jimmy looked at the money he had. It wasn't enough. "Okay, I need more people to play against me!"

"Forget it," the buzz haircut man said, "I'm broke and out of here." With that the man left the building. Everybody else mummured in agreement and left the pool table.

"Wh-what?!" Jimmy gaped, "Come on! I need more money! Anyone?!" But no one seemed to be interested anymore.

"Hahaha! Well, now, I didn't know such a young kid would need money," the man who invited Crystal to roulette said. Jimmy glared at the man. "You know," the man continued, "your friend is actually doing better than you."

"What?!" Jimmy gaped and he noticed that there was a huge crowd around the roulette table. He immediately pushed his way through and to his horror and surprise, Crystal had more than 900 hundred chips in front of her and she was still winning. Jimmy gaped at Crystal's incredible luck. "What in the world is going on here?!" The roulette ball stopped on the number and color that Crystal had betted on and again the crowd roared with cry of excitement. Crystal looked up and gave a weak grin.

"Apparently, I won again."

…

"Wow," Chaison said as he looked up to the large cruise ship in front of him, "I didn't know it could be so big." Chaison was fourteen years old and about six feet tall. He had dirty blond hair that was tied back in a very small ponytail. He had on comfortable jeans and a dark blue hoddie with a large pocket in the middle that had a Pokemon symbol on it. His blue green eyes were filled with wonder and excitement.

It was already nightfall but the cruise ship had so many lights that it was like a huge Christmas decoration. Chiaison looked down at the piece of advertisement paper and the formal letter saying that he was invited to join the Battle Dome Competition. Whoever made this tournament must be very rich. He looked around him and noticed a huge group of trainers already lining up at the ramp that led to the ship. They all looked pretty tough and seemed to be very excited.

Chaison immediately hurried to the back of the line, not wanting to wait too long. Right in front of him was an older trainer though slightly shorter. He had on blue pants and a sleeveless red shirt to show his bulked up muscle. His Pokeballs were attached to the thick leather belt wrapped around his waist.

"Easy,easy," the guy was muttering to himself, "No one can beat the great Leroy. I'm going to smash each and everyone like a squashed up Caterpie and send them to the fishes." Chaison stared at the guy and edged away. What a creepy guy. Chaison hoped that the line would move faster now.

…

"Welcome to the top floor of the Imperial penthouse suite of this cruise ship," the cruise ship attendant, wearing a blue blazer uniform, said, bowing as Crystal and Jimmy stared at awed and shock at their luck. "Everything you need will be here. We have a mini-bar, small pool outside, kitchen, and of course access to every game here."

_She wasn't kidding_, Jimmy thought as he stared at the entire room. In the middle was a giant kitchen with a semicircular counter where people can sit on tall stools. On the left and right wall, there was one large door leading the bedroom and the other was leading to the bathroom. In the back of the room were large windows that gave the view of the night sky and the small swimming pool which glisten under the bright moon.

"Enjoy your stay you two love birds," the lady giggled before closing the door.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy yelled, turning incredibly red, "What do you mean LOVE BIRDS?!"

"Hey, Jimmy," Crystal said, not listening to a word said, as she looked into the bedroom, "Why is there only one bed?" Jimmy rushed in the room and sure enough there was only one, but very large, bed stacked with soft white linen and thick beige and white pillows. There was a canopy overhead and seemed to fit more for royalty. However, Jimmy was more concern about jumping up and down.

"Holy Miltank!" Jimmy yelled as he jumped up and down the bed, "I haven't slept in one of these for such a long time!" This time he summoned out his Typhlosion, Aipom, and Pichu. All three were a little startled at the bouncy ground underneath them. "Come on let's play!"

"Will you stop?!" Crystal yelled, waving her hands like a teacher in front of a disruptive class, "You're such an immature kid!" Crystal sighed as Jimmy and his Pokemon continued with their charade. "Seriously, all that money we had and they couldn't give us two beds? Why in the world did I let Jimmy spent all the money to buy that one ticket?"

"Come on Crystal!" Jimmy grinned, "This is fun!" Pichu tried to hold its balance as the other larger Pokemon and its trainer kept bouncing about. It kept bumping its head against the bed as another wave rose from the sheets.

"You're kidding right?" Crystal said with eyes of disbelief, "Why don't you try thinking about the sleeping arrangements?" But at that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Crystal wondered out loud as she cross the room to open the door.

"Hello," the three ladies said, "We're here for your appointment."

"What?" Crystal sputtered amazed, "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong room." The ladies looked confused and checked the room again.

"This is the room under Jimmy Gold right?" the ladies asked. Crystal blinked in reply.

"Who's calling me?" Jimmy asked coming to the door. The ladies immediately curtseyed when they saw Jimmy who looked shock but pleased at the treatment. "Oh hello ladies, need something?"

"There is a party tonight," one of the ladies, a pretty brunette, said, "We're here to prepare you two." Immediately the other attendants pushed in a huge rack of clothes and makeup boxes and supplies.

Crystal gaped at what was happening in front of her. Was this part of the package?! Jimmy, however, looked bored.

"Oh, okay…" Jimmy shrugged as though he was use to this, "I can take care of myself, but…" He pointed at Crystal. "She'll need your help more."

"What?!" Crystal said, "I'm not going to the party!"

"Sure you area. The lady told me at the ticket booth that the party is for everyone to attend. And for the Battle Dome guidelines and such," Jimmy said as he checked out the tuxedos on the rack, "Its formal stuff and all though… hmmm, this one looks nice." Crystal, finally at her limit, grabbed Jimmy by the ear and yelled in it.

"Why did you tell me that there was a party?!" Jimmy jerked back at the sound and had to rub his ear several times.

"Cuz I didn't feel like it? Why are you so stressed out?" Jimmy sighed.

"Perhaps some aroma therapy would be helpful," the attendant said and the other two nodded, "Let us go Miss Crystal!"

"Wait!" Crystal said, flinching at the sight of the three ladies ganging up on her, "I don't need one!" But she didn't have a say in the matter as the three ladies dragged her to the dressing room. "NOOOOO! I refuse! I have the right to object!"

"Wow, I never knew Crystal was scared of stuff like this," Jimmy muttered as he checked out the clothes. It's a hassle to look nice but whatever, it was only for one night.

….

TK walked down the deck of the ship to ease his boredom. The sea salt breeze gently brushed against his brown hair. There were so many girls staring at him that he wished that this place could be a little bit more private. After that incident at the Pokemon race things became more hectic for him… TK sighed. Those people with the bombs… and that incident at Brass Tower… could it be more than a coincidence? And Team Rocket… No. TK tried to push the bad memories away from him. He was grateful that Professor Rowan managed to save him from those people.

TK was so deep into though that he almost bumped into someone. "Oh," TK said, "Sorry." He realized that it was a girl with a white bucket hat and shoulder length brown hair. Next to the girl was a Meowth. The girl stared with gray eyes at TK for a moment before giving a teasing grin.

"Better watch out or you might get robbed," the girl laughed as TK flinched and checked his pockets to see if his wallet was still there (it was still there). "You're such a tense guy." With a snort of laughter, she and her Meowth walked off. TK stared, wondering if that girl was safe or dangerous. TK was jolted back to reality when his ears were drowned with squeals of fawning girls who were rushing over with such speed. With a shake of his head, TK sprinted for his life back to his room. No point in staying out here any longer if people are going to be admiring from a distance like this.

…

"Easy, easy," Jimmy muttered as Aipom fixed his black tie. Jimmy stared at the mirror and sighed. He was wearing a simple tux with a black tie and of course his hair was slicked down a bit though it still looked a bit messy. Still, Jimmy was glad that this was almost over. He was in the bedroom, looking completely impatient. His other Pokemon were asleep on the bed, enjoying the luxury every minute they can. Pichu was sleeping against Typhlosion's back. Both were snoring peacefully. Beedrill was sleeping on top of the canopy. At least Aipom was helping out a bit.

"Mr. Gold," the attendant lady knocked on the door, "We are leaving now."

"Okay," Jimmy said and heard the door slammed before walking out to the kitchen and living room. He was surprise to see that Crystal wasn't there. "Crystal?" Jimmy called out.

"Yes?" Crystal asked timidly, coming out of the bathroom. Jimmy stared dumbstruck at the girl he was seeing in front of her now. Crystal's pigtail hair was now curled and in thick waves. Her ears had small star earrings that glittered gold. She had a midnight blue evening dress that went to her knees and white high heel shoes. Her face was rosy and her eyes were darkened by eye liner. She looked clearly embarrassed and seemed to look over her shoulder ever so often. "So," Crystal said finally, "How is it?"

"Ummmm," Jimmy couldn't find the right words to say, "It's… uh… well… It's passable."

"Passable?!" Crystal cried, "What's wrong?"

"Many things," Jimmy said, trying to hide his reddened face, "You know, your ears look big and stuff like that."

"Well excuse me!" Crystal huffed in indignation. She wobbled a bit on her high heels. "I just never wore stuff like this before. I must say, it does feel a bit uncomfortable…" Jimmy didn't say anything and tried to look anywhere except Crystal's transformation. Suddenly, there was a ringing noise that was coming from the bathroom.

"My Pokegear!" Crystal exclaimed, "It's probably from my friend." She rushed back in and slammed the door shut, giving Jimmy time to calm himself down now.

Dang… how did Crystal turn from a Feebas to a Milotic in just an hour?

**Author's Notes**

Well that was a lousy ending... Sigh, I'm really losing my touch...

Anyways, if you requested an OC but is not here in this chapter... It will most likely be in the next or at that specific place you want it to be. Understand I can't cram everybody's in one chapter. BUT just to be safe, remind me again if yours is not in here.

On a random note, who is ready for the 5TH GENERATION of Pokemon? Not me. lol. Seriously, I was so hype up with HGSS and then they just ruined that game's moment of glory. Let's hope there are new features like choosing what you want your character to look like. lol.

Let's thank my reviewers now.

...

Thank you

**Sparky**

**RWT**

**littlmidget123**

**Jarkes**

**XoMeLoDyoX**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Crownofthorns**

**Ketchum Kid **(no one cares about Eusine. lol. thanks for letting me know about your OC and thanks for reviewing.)

**LightShroud **(Does this chapter answer your question?)

**AquaDrake** (You can find it on the official Japanese website for the sneak peak. thanks for... reviewing?)

**writer's block 2000**

**Amaterasu07**

**Eclipse of Love**

**hydro-serpent 58**

...

Well that's it from me.

thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	65. Gathering Together and Rules

**Disclaimer: I can't own Pokemon.**

Thank you for your patience. I have written quite a bit of stuff here to make up for the time. I want to apologize to **hydro-serpent** for misspelling her OC. It is Ellen, not Ellie. Thank you for pointing it out.

Oh and speaking of which, for those who have OCs, PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!

enjoy!

**Chapter 65:**

"These heels are killing me," Crystal groaned as she wobbled down the wooden plank of the ship. In a way, she looked like she was sea sick by the way she was moving. "How in the world do women wear these?" She had to grab onto the railing from falling again. This wasn't going so well. She wished that she didn't have to go to this party and stayed in the room. Meanwhile, Jimmy had strangely left for the party. Crystal just finished her phone call and realized that Jimmy had mysteriously disappeared.

_And I needed to tell him something important…_ Crystal sighed remembering the call from her friend. They're going to have to take a detour on his cruise vacation. Crystal managed to take four wobbly steps before tripping and almost crashing to the ground.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" Crystal turned to find a teenager, around sixteen, walking over and extending his arm. He had straight dark brown hair that curled at the end of his ear. His long eyelashes amplify his brown eyes. His tanned muscled skin makes him look more like a surfer and he looked very uncomfortable in his tuxedo. The teenager was also very short for his age, around Crystal's height. Crystal stared suspiciously at the guy but decided that he seemed to be a nice enough guy.

"Thanks," Crystal mumbled and stumbled onto this guy before using his hand to gain balance. "I'm Crystal. You are?"

"Alex," the boy said and slowly held on tight as Crystal continued to walk. He didn't really say much and seemed to be dazing off a bit as he tried to push with his free hand the left side of his hair behind his ears, though failing miserably every time. They arrived at the end of the hall which leads to the stairs down to the ground level. Crystal could already hear the sound of music and laughter.

"Are you participating in the Battle Dome?" Crystal asked as the two went down the stairs. She had to lean on Alex in order to move safely down.

"Yeah," Alex said and didn't elaborate on it. Crystal didn't really know what else to say. Finally they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. There were strings of lights hanging over head and red Japanese lanterns glowing faintly against the starry sky.

There were large round with white table cloth tables piled up with small deserts and the largest one, in the middle, had a large tier vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Small palm trees dotted the place, giving a tropical feel. Everywhere there were hundreds of people talking while drinking from small glasses. Of course there were a couple of people crowded around some rare Pokemon while its trainer bragged proudly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Alex asked as he noticed Crystal looking around a bit.

"Yeah, some guy," Crystal shrugged her shoulders, "He kind of left without me."

"Oh," Alex paused for a moment, not knowing what else to say. There were suddenly quite a bit of couples walking around arm in arm. Girls were giggling as the guys try to make a joke, and even Pokemon were getting together. The romantic vibe they were giving off was making Crystal and Alex a little bit uneasy since Alex was still supporting Crystal.

"Anyways, see you later," Alex said as he walked off, "I need to go to the restroom now." He was apparently wincing as though his shoes were too tight. Crystal stared around, looking uncertain at the fanciness around her. For some strange reason, she didn't see Jimmy at all. Know too well of Jimmy's appetite, Crystal would've thought that he had eaten everything in sight… literally…

_Seriously, if he left earlier but is not here; where else could that Jimmy be?_

"Crystal is that you?" Crystal flinched. She remembered that voice. She turned around weakly to face a girl with a long pink ponytail and a glittery silver slim dress with white gloves that were crossed across her shoulder. There were quite a few guys checking her out though her hissing green cat eyes.

"Mealine," Crystal said coldly, not giving a sign of curtsey after all, being held captive in an electrical torture chamber is not really a sign of friendship. "What are you doing here?"

"Stupid," Mealine scoffed, "I got invited here by the president of this ship. My father knows him very well." She made it sound like – "I'm rich and better than you" – tone.

"No, no, no," Crystal said sarcastically, "I mean how did your trial go? Or is your "father" making sure you get to your trial in style and show off?" Mealine hissed with anger but hold herself back from making a scene. Instead she gave a painful long sigh.

"Well, it must be wonderful to have Jimmy to pay for you this wonderful chance on this luxurious cruise."

"What?" Crystal said confused, "Jimmy? Pay for this trip? No way."

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you don't know that he is rich. I mean that's why you're following him," Mealine said, scoffing, "Besides, there is no way you could've afforded to pay for this or… that." Mealine said this last part with disgust as she gave a nod at Crystal's clothes. "I mean, you can't even walk upright." Crystal glared angrily back as she tried to stop wobbling.

"I don't need charity if that's what you're implying," Crystal snapped.

"Whatever," Mealine said as she looked around hopefully as though to spot someone, "Where is Jimmy?"

"Why you ask?" Crystal asked sarcastically, "Why you need a "_poor_" girl like me to answer your question?"

"If you're here, then he's here," Mealine said, rolling her eyes, "Whatever. I'll find him myself." With that, she left as a couple of guys crowded around her. Crystal felt like slamming her foot against the wall though that might not be lady like at this moment.

Urgh, that girl is pushing her. Crystal paused a moment and thought about what Mealine said before. Jimmy was rich? Not possible… Mealine was probably trying to psych her out and just got here through a wealthy guy she manipulated.

"Hey who was that?" Crystal turned around and saw that it was Alex although this time, he took his shoes off which seemed kind of bizarre. "I don't like shoes," Alex explained at Crystal's surprised expression at his feet, "So who was that? You guys don't seem to get along that well."

"She's just someone I know." Crystal frowned a moment while looking at the party to warn someone else of the danger that was here.

…

"Why in the world are we in the most disgusting part of the ship?! Am I the only one here who has a sense of fashion?!" the girl snapped angrily as she stomped with her black high heels on the dark and mold growing wooden planks. The girl had extremely long dirty blond hair that went down to her knees if it wasn't tied up in a pony tail with a white ribbon. She had a red sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. Same color ribbons are decorated like butterflies around the bottom half of her dress. "There is a wonderful party on the other side of this ship, so what in the world are we doing here?!"

"Calm down Ellen," the girl from behind said, feeling a bit flustered. Ellie's friend, also her sister, had bright sunny yellow hair that goes down to her shoulder with her signature purple headband on top. She had on a long white sleeve jean like jacket over her blue dress that is the same style as Ellen. She was wearing brown leather boots which made quite a bit of noise as she tried to catch up with Ellen.

"Nellie, how can I calm down when _someone_," Ellen said this while giving a glare at her sister, "wanted to save money and buy the cheapest room?!"

"But," Nellie tried to object in a tiny but firm voice, "all the other ships are leaving later and if we go on one of those, we'll miss the contest. Besides, the rooms aren't bad, only a bit small. Conserving money is important."

"You are such a sensible one," Ellen groaned, "If I lose my sight from all this ugliness, I'm going to blame you for convincing me!" Nellie sighed and only nodded. Ellie was in a bad mood because she was so excited about the thought of going on a cruise ship before she realized the high price for a grand suite… and the awful small and cramp conditions in low class.

Ellen and Nellie turned the corner which leads to the hallway down to the center of the party. Immediately, the glowing lights and fancy party was in sight.

"WOO!" Ellen whistled in amazement. "Now this is what I'm talking about! I'm going to go on ahead."

"Wait, Ellen," Nellie started to protest but her sister was already gone. Ellie was already grabbing the ginger ale and drinking like crazy. Nellie sighed. There she goes again. Nellie walked uneasily into the spotlight when someone who was moving very fast collided into her. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Ouch," Nellie groaned. She rubbed her head and look across from her to see a guy in a tuxedo rubbing his head as well. His once slick hair was now very messy. He was apparently running away from someone.

"Sorry about that," the guy muttered. He got up and pulled Nellie up as well. For some reason, she couldn't help but blush at this gesture. "I'm Jimmy and you are?"

"Nellie," Nellie introduced herself and immediately fell shy. Jimmy didn't really notice this and seemed to be looking around and found whatever he was running away from coming towards him. Jimmy almost flinched and grabbed Nellie's hand. He dragged her down to the bottom of one of the tables so that they were both hidden from the crowd by the thick tablecloth.

"Okay, good," Jimmy sighed in relief, "I think I lost her." Nellie stared uneasily at her surroundings. She was alone… with a guy… under a table. "Anyways," Jimmy turned around and face closely at Nellie who had to flinch back. "If there is a pink hair girl running around asking for me, pretend you don't know me. Wait for five minutes before coming out by the way." With that Jimmy scooted out of the table, leaving Nellie all by herself.

Well that was weird. Nellie didn't have any choice but to wait for five minutes and then come out as well… and of course there was a whole bunch of people staring at her… including her sister who was munching on a cocktail.

"Nellie," Ellen said, "Why are you under the table?" Nellie blushed and tried to find a right excuse.

"I… lost an earring?" Nellie guessed. She laughed a bit and tried to gracefully get up, though that didn't really work so well. She looked around and didn't see that Jimmy guy again. Where was he?

...

TK winced at the sight of all the executives from large companies walked around and talked enthusiastically with the trainers. He sort of knew these people though he didn't really want the pleasure of them remembering him. Besides he was still having problems with the girls giggling over him. A couple of them tried to talk to him though he managed to somehow avoid them by joining the trainer "Intense battle discussion" group.

"Hey, cool party huh?" TK looked around and saw a guy about the same age as him drinking some punch from a glass. His blonde hair was slightly wispy at the end as though he just cut it and his blue green eyes were looking particularly at the group of bosses with their wealthy looking family. "I dunno about the idea of so many rich people sponsoring this event though… makes me kind of uneasy… like they're up to something… Oh, I'm Chaison by the way." He took out his hand for TK to shake.

"TK," TK said as he took the guy's hand and shook. "Are you here for the competition?"

"Yeah," Chaison said, "I think it was the Goldenrod mayor who offered this competition and whoever comes can have a discount of the room. I signed up because sounded cool to see what they're planning. Took me a four month allowance to get here. Funny thing is that they don't approve long hair so I had to cut mine before I came on this boat." Chaison laughed at the bias these people have to his hair before he asked, "How about you?"

"Oh, uh… same… thing," TK muttered as he turned away. He didn't really want to say that he could pay for this trip easy with the stolen (cough) funds he took from his parents…

"You know… you're pretty popular here," Chaison said to ease the strange tension.

"Really?" TK said though not in a question tone.

"There are a whole bunch of girls goggling over here… unless they're looking at me," Chaison grinned and laughed at his own joke. TK sighed.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" There was a blurred black shadow hurrying past the two trainers, almost causing Chaison to spill his drink. TK managed to see that it was a kid with black messy hair. He seemed to be running away from something.

"Whoa, that guy was in a hurry," Chaison muttered, relieved that he didn't spill the red punch all over his tuxedo. "Wonder if something came up." TK didn't respond because he suddenly noticed someone he recognized from earlier. It was that bucket hat girl. She was getting a lot of attention from onlookers because she was wearing the same clothes earlier, nothing fancy yet bizarre. That white bucket hat was really easy to spot in the crowd. And right now, she was eating everything from the appetizer line of food.

"Dang these people know what I like!" Jean said as she grabbed another small sandwich onto her plate. "I'm glad I managed to save enough money for this trip." Jean noticed that TK was watching her and gave a evil grin. TK immediately averted his eyes but Jean was already walking towards him.

"Hello," Chaison said as Jean gave a grin, "You are?"

"Jean," the girl said and gave a uninterested look back, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Chaison and this is TK," Chaison introduced himself and TK who didn't say much.

"Ah yes," Jean said slyly, "We met before. Still have your wallet?" TK didn't say anything and Jean finally shrugged her shoulders. "Well, they're going to start soon with the announcement, and I need to finish this before it start so I'll see you later." With that Jean went off to find a table.

"You know her?" Chaison asked TK. "You look as though she is the first girl who is not interested in you." TK didn't say anything for a moment. For some reason, Jean seemed to be acting as though she knew something about him that he never told in his life before…

"She's strange... that's all."

…

Jimmy gasped in relief. He was shock to come to the party, to escape from the idea of finding Crystal prettier than before, and now to escape the terrorizing pink hair Mealine. He totally forgot that an event like this, many rich people would be on board... including that girl.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy flinched but noticed that it was Crystal, trying to walk/run her way towards him. "Where were you?!"

"Hiding. Why in the world are you walking like a crossed legged Turtwig?" Crystal responded by punching Jimmy on the head. "Ow, sorry! Anyways listen…"

"If it's about Mealine, I know. I just met her." Crystal said this as though this was Jimmy's fault. "You know she's still looking for you."

"Which is why I'm still hiding and running," Jimmy explained, "I was-" Suddenly the lights dimmed and a commentator wearing a tux and a bright red tie came under the spotlight provided.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention! Welcome to our thirtieth anniversary of the S.S. Aqua. I am your host – Aaron Steller." The announcer paused a moment to wait for the polite applause. "I would like to give a personal thanks to our several contributors to this event who are here today." Another spotlight appeared on the right side of the boat showing the tight group of rich benefactors as they smile and wave to everyone else. Mealine was there as well and though she was smiling and waving, her eyes were lingering around to find that one person.

"Aw man," Gold groaned as he sank to the floor even lower, "I don't want to deal her with her dad too."

"Her dad is here as well?" Crystal whispered confused. So Mealine was telling the truth and not just grabbing wealth from some rich guy?

"Yeah," Jimmy pointed to the man with the brown hair and large mustache who had the same grin as Mealine, "He is one of the chair members of Silph Co."

"You knew someone that was as rich as Mealine? How was that possible? Don't you guys live in New Bark Town as childhood friends?" Crystal asked shocked. Jimmy immediately froze and realized that he just almost revealed…

"Umm, her father wanted to move to somewhere quiet and peaceful. It just so happened that there was an empty house next to mine…" Jimmy trailed off, hoping Crystal would buy it, but she wasn't listening to him and was paying more attention to the announcer.

"Now, let's begin with what the Battle Dome tournament rules and regulation!" Aaron continued. "Rules first. Number one, Pokemon who know how to use Earthquake or Dig or any weather relating moves are **not **permitted to be used. After what happened last time, I think we all prefer to have the ship not sinking with these reckless attacks." There seemed be some sort of uneasiness from the benefactors as they shuddered from horrible memories.

"Wow," Crystal said surprised, "They thought this out pretty well."

"Second, trainers who want to sign up must come here tomorrow at eight sharp to start the tournament. Rude behaviors, poor sportsmanship, being late to a match or not fulfilling the requirements mean an automatic disqualification. Thirdly, only three Pokemon can be used though you can change in between."

"Requirements?" Jimmy asked, confused. Crystal shrugged. She didn't care since she wasn't really participating. Others had confused looks on their faces as well.

"Don't worry, I'll explain. Now, on to the real deal. What I'm going to present to you is going to be either your best friend or your worst nightmare." Behind Aaron was a large something that was covered by a large white sheet. There were many murmurs in the crowd as to wondering what in the world it is.

"Behold! The Roulette of Chance!" The drapes were removed to reveal a very large spinning wheel with many different symbols that were separated like pizza slices. There was an even longer mummer of confusion as to what in the world this was. "This is to make things a lot more interesting!"

"Basically," Aaron explained, "There are many different pictures which will determine the effect of your Pokemon. For example, this picture here…" Aaron pointed to a picture of a Pokemon that was the color purple. "If the roulette lands here, then all or your Pokemon will be poisoned."

"What?!" Chaison coughed from his punch and tried to wipe clean as possible. TK stared with a bit of surprise on his face. Jean's mouth still had a sandwich and she stared at the roulette with amusement. Alex was turning from left and right to make sure that he was hearing correctly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ellen yelled, looking as though she wanted to throw her glass right at the commentator's face. Nellie was trying to hold her sister back. Jimmy looked dumbfounded and Crystal simply looked surprised. This was definitely something new.

There were so many people shock at the idea of this roulette and there was an increase of talking – some skeptical, some angry, some horrified.

"Please listen!" Aaron said and waited for the place to quiet down before continuing, "Now, all of the choices aren't bad. There are some where your health can increase or your stats will increase and so on." Aaron pointed to the pictures that corresponded to what he had said. Immediately, the group started to become intrigued and more interested. "Now that you know how this works, let's go with other procedures. First, there will be a computer which will randomly determine who will be affected by the roulette's choice. It can be you, your opponent, or both of you. Basically, you need not only skill, but also luck." Aaron grinned and motioned his hand so that the roulette was moved away.

"Now, I must warn you because we added something new to this." The whole place was deadly silent. "There is panel where you are forced to do double battles. SO," Aaron grinned at the once again shocked looks, "I suggest you find yourself a partner before you leave today."

"Wow," Crystal said, "Looks like you need to find a strong trainer to join you if you want to get win…" Crystal realized what was going on and turned to see Jimmy staring with incredibly small Growlithe eyes right at her.

"Oh no."

…

**Author's Notes**

Okay seriously, has anyone wonder what happens when a Pokemon uses Dig on a ship during battle? I mean did it occur to them when they made the game that there is a possibility that the ship could SINK?!

And of course, we have to have Mealine back! Who else can bring great torture to this ship?

Cough, anyways, I don't think I have all my OCs in this chapter. Anyone who still want theirs in, let me know ASAP or at least before I post up my next chapter. I'll put everybody in in the next one for sure. For those who have OCs here, like I said I might do double battles. If you want to do double battles in the story then get together with someone else and let me know or else I won't put you in one.

Also, if you want to change your Pokemon or tell me which three Pokemon you want to use then let me know. Or else I'm going to be the one deciding.

Second, who likes the battle rules? This idea took me two weeks to work out the kinks. I worked in Battle Arcade style from Sinnoh and I might even do panels with Battle Factory and Battle Hall style just to spice things up.

If this fails then I have a backup plan. So cross your fingers!

let's thank my reviewers.

...

**littlmiget123**

**RWT**

**Ketchum Kid** (thanks for the review.)

**hydro-serpent58**

**LadyLimeonade**

**writer's block 2000**

**sierrap123**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Jarkes**

**chaison**

**psychobubbles**

...

Okay that's it from me! Any questions on rules and such, let me know. I hope I was clear enough though.

see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	66. The Real Masterminds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I own the game. Sigh.**

Hey guys, guess why I'm updating? HGSS comes OUT! IN ENGLISH! WHOO! So this chapter is specifically written to celebrate this wonderful moment.

However, because of this quick update, it is shorter than usual and it is to signify the new villains of the game. It still pertains to the story but nothing on Battle Dome. I'm still working on that. Trying to figure out how to put nine OCs into one chapter is very difficult. XP So please be patient.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 66:**

Jet groaned as he wiped the floor with the dirty mop in his hand. The floor must be spotless but there is about twenty miles worth of floor to clean in this place. No one has cleaned this place for over a month. It was jobs like these that Jet tried to avoid but they always seem to find him. Working for Team Rocket is really hard.

"Need a hand?" Jet looked up and saw a fellow comrade that he hasn't seen for a while.

"Rebecca?" Jet sputtered in shock, "Di- did you… get a haircut?" Rebbeca's hair, once long and wavy, was cut so short and straight that it only reached to the bottom of her ear though layered in such a way that it still showed off her feminine beauty. Her outfit was still the same except that she was wearing short pants instead of a miniskirt. The large red 'R' symbol stood out on her shirt.

"Yeah, there was new rule as to girls with short hair," Rebbeca tried to grab her hair in embarrassment but realized that it was too short to play. She then attempted to change the topic. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, that would be great… ummm," Jet, still flabbergast at the change, went to the nearest door to him and opened what appeared to be supply storage. "Here," Jet handed a mop, "You take that side." He pointed to the left side of him so that both of them would be cleaning one half of the hallway. Together, the two worked in silence.

"Did you know," Rebecca said as she wiped, "Hun got chewed out by the Executives earlier?" She said this with a pleased tone in her voice. She obviously still has no respect for that commander.

"No," Jet said as he soaked his mop with water before taking it out. "All I know was that I have to clean up this place before those Executives get here. Now that I think about it, what are you doing here?"

"We work for the same organization," Rebecca scoffed, "It wouldn't be surprising if we see each other on missions."

"I know that," Jet said, rolling his eyes. Rebecca was still the same annoying girl. "I want to know what brings you here."

"The same reason why you're cleaning up this hideout. Apparently they need a lot of us here to guard and stuff." Rachel wiped the floor in a circular motion. She was obviously more into the conversation than cleaning.

"I wonder what they're going to use this place for," Jet muttered, "This is an abandoned hideout that was just being use for a small classified research facility. What's with all this grand scale interest?"

"I don't know," Rebecca said. She tried to flip her hair but realized once again the she can't due to the shortness. Jet noticed how miserable she looked. "I think they made a breakthrough and are taking big steps now that it is done."

"Well," Jet said and gave a grin, "we better not fail now. So don't go slacking off." He then grabbed the bucket of water and dumped the water onto Rebecca's head. "Smile."

Rebecca sputtered from shock before she grabbed her own bucket and splashed all of the water onto Jet. She was grinning for the first time that day. "You're the one slacking off Jet." The two of them laughed at both of their soaked self. There weren't many days when one could just have fun.

…

It was back in the main head quarters that something important was going on. The four Rocket Executives were gathered around the large oval shape table as though they were going to have a large board meeting, only on a smaller scale. Each one was sitting as far apart as possible to make the room even emptier and bigger than it looks.

There are two were sitting across from each other in the oval and staring at each other as though they were in a contest. On one side was a thirty year old man with purple hair and a matching goatee. His large puffy eyes made him look as though he didn't sleep in years. His large Aipom ears stuck out a lot. He had a black space uniform with the large 'R' logo in front and white elbow length gloves and boots like an astronaut. He had a white belt across his waist which held strange capsules filled with blue and red liquid.

The person across from him had a black beret on top of his turquoise hair and had the same uniform as his purple hair friend though he had small detonator capsules around his belt instead of liquid filled capsules. He had several nasty bruises as though he had been burned but he had a sly grin on his face.

There are two people sat on the far ends of the ovals and both of them had gray laptops with the red 'R' logo on the cover. One was a woman, the only woman in the room, had shoulder length red hair and large yellow drop earrings hanging from her ears. Her white long sleeve uniform, with the Team Rocket logo on the small pocket her left, was a professional style dress with black cuffs. Her red eyes glowed like a Seviper. She was extremely annoyed at the two executives in front of her.

"Will you stop doing that?" the woman said angrily. The two men stopped and looked up. "You're not kids anymore. Especially you Proton. You almost got yourself killed in an explosion because of your childish behavior."

"Wow, Ariana," Proton said, tipping his beret to the side, "You're in a bad mood. Is it because you gained weight again?" The woman flashed her eyes angrily at the question.

"Proton," the purple man rumbled in his deep voice, "You never ask a woman about her weight." Though he said this seriously, there was a glint of laughter in his eye.

"Enough Petrel," the fourth Executive said across from Ariana. He was looking as his computer but talked as though he saw everything. His short light gray, almost blue, hair was just barely poking out of the top of the laptop. He had on a white uniform in the style like Athena's. His white shirt, slacks, and dress shoes were spotless and clean as though there was no dirt.

"As for you Proton, watch your mouth. For someone who failed so miserable shouldn't be talking so freely. We can't move freely now because of your stupid mistake." Proton frowned angrily. He made one blunder and everyone starts to hate him. Ariana smirked as the guy continued. "We came here to discuss our progress, not on Athena's weight though I must agree that she did gain some."

Proton and Petrel snickered at Apollo's comment until Ariana gave both of them a murderous look and the two men changed their laughter into unconvincing coughs.

"Any clues of his whereabouts?" the man asked as he continued on as though nothing happened. He said this while clicking on the mouse sighed as he put his head on the table.

"Nothing," Proton said. "The mission at the shrine in Illex Forest failed. The tower was a dead end. It seems as though we might as well give up." He took out from his back pocket a bright red lollipop and removed the wrapper before sucking on the round candy.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ariana snapped, "Our mission is to find him and saying he is gone is not going to help." She continued to look at her laptop at the documents.

"Hate to break it to you," Petrel said as he stroked his purple goatee, "But we won't be able to find him unless we can relay the message that this organization is not dead. Knowing him, he's probably on the run. I mean after what happened in Kanto. We were totally wiped -"

"Enough Petrel." The man fell silent and stared at the leader of the group who was still on the computer. The man was speaking very steely and Petrel knew that this was one of those time that it was better to shut up than continue. "What happened in the past is nothing we need to be reminded. I suggest that we focus on the plan that I have been working on."

"You mean Pokemon evolution?" Ariana asked as she clicked on the documents that pertain to the topic. "Archer, haven't you been working on this for three years since the Sevii Island incident? And what's the point of this anyways?" For the first time since the meeting, the man looked up from his screen. His slanted eyes glared across to the entire group.

"It works. This technology will highlight our comeback," Archer said, "We can use it as proof that we are still capable of being an organization if we're going to get him to return." Proton and Petrel looked at the papers in front of them. Proton looked bored and continued to suck on the lollipop. There were too many words for him to read.

"But in order for this work," Ariana said, "You're going to need to have a lot of varieties of Pokemon to experiment and you know you won't get them fast enough just by the illegal method."

"Ariana, since you're my second in command, I leave the information to you. We'll use our hideout in Mahogany to initiate the plan. I have ordered more men there to guard the place and of course, the place cleaned up." Archer continued on as though he didn't hear. He was suddenly interested in a picture from a newspaper that Hun had given to him a couple of days ago..

"And where do I come in exactly?" Petrel asked. He didn't really see what the need to be in this project was. Archer stared directly at Petrel.

"Why the master of disguise is always needed to intimidate those who stand in our way," Archer said calmly though there was a hint of excitement in his voice. Petrel grinned.

"Now you're talking my language," Petrel grinned. This is what he had been waiting for. Lance frowned. No fair that Lambda gets to have an important role again.

"And what about you and Proton?" Ariana asked. Archer gave an evil smirk and Ariana immediately knew what that man was thinking. Archer was leader not because he commanded well as one leader, but because he could command with the mind of three leaders. Ariana smirked as well. "You have another plan don't you?"

"For me, I'll be going undercover," Archer said, "And I need Proton to initiate kidnapping plan." Proton perked up for the first time. He loved secret missions. He threw the papers into the air and moved his lollipop to the side of his mouth before he spoke his opinion. "Well you don't need to convince me, I'm in!"

"Then the meeting is adjourned for now," Archer said and stood up. The other three follow in pursuit. "Although we are the Executives of this organization, remember our one goal. To serve our leader. Hail Giovanni!"

"Hail Giovanni!"

**Author's Notes**

lol. I remembered that Giovanni phrase when I was playing Crystal. The good old days. XP

Okay, I've decided to use the English names instead of Japanese. I will be revising the previous chapters so be patient.

Let's thank my reviewers before I leave.

…

**RWT**

**Zeta Rubii Naruto**

**Mysteryless**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**littlmidget123**

**writer's block 2000**

**Crownofthorns**

**Lady Limeonade**

**chaison**

**Ketchum Kid**

**hydro-serpent58**

**Jarkes**

**serrap123**

…

Well that's it from me. I'll update again as soon as I can.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	67. Keep Interupting Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Well, it's been a while but I've been busy. Actually still am so don't expect quick updates for a while.

I've crammed as many people as I could in this chapter. Anyone who is missing will appear in the next one.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 67:**

"No, no, no, NO!" Crystal said over and over again. She was stumbling across the place and was trying to get back to the room but Jimmy continued to follow her.

"Puezzzz?" Jimmy whined like a five year old. "You're the perfect partner in double battling." Crystal shuddered at Jimmy's baby eyes. It was like dealing with a kid in a teenager body.

"You do realize I have no interest in battling, and what's the point? Don't you have anyone on board you can team up with?" Crystal groaned as she tried to run away but Jimmy grabbed her by the arm to hold her back.

"You have captured almost every Pokemon and you know very well how to adjust to situations. Oh please, please, please, please!" Everyone was staring at this duo, causing Crystal to flush in embarrassment.

"Keep on holding onto me and I'll kill you," Crystal said in a strained and angry voice.

"Crystal!" Crystal and Jimmy, with the same surprise expression on their face, turned around and saw a guy who wasn't wearing any shoes coming up to them. The guy looked as though he was about to say something but stopped when he saw Jimmy. "Is this the guy you were looking for?"

"Sadly, yes. Jimmy this is Alex; Alex this is Jimmy. I met Alex a while back when you… what's the word? Ditched me," Crystal said. Jimmy let go of Crystal and suspiciously stared at this guy who was acting too friendly, in Jimmy's book, toward Crystal. Alex stared a bit uncomfortably at Jimmy's glare but took out his hand.

"Hello," Alex said. Jimmy took out his hand as well out of a sign of respect, but the handshake was a tense one. There were a couple of minutes of silence before Crystal interrupted.

"So, was there something you need?" Crystal asked Alex.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you still need a partner?" Alex asked. "I don't really know anyone here and I thought we could pair up."

"What?" Jimmy demanded, "What gave you the idea that Crystal would partner with you?" Alex looked a bit surprise at Jimmy's comment but soon frowned as though he was a bit angry.

"I was just asking," Alex stated, "You don't need to get all defensive." Crystal sighed; this was going to be a long battle at this rate.

"Jimmy, will you stop it?" Crystal asked.

"Jimmy?! Is that you?" Crystal turned around and saw a strange girl with a bucket hat… She looked awfully familiar. The girl had a huge plate of food and was munching as she spoke.

"It's been a while," the girl grinned, "I didn't think that we would meet here. Remember me?" Jimmy frowned a moment before he noticed the Meowth standing next to the girl. He knew the claws anywhere.

"You're the one with that Meowth at that Radio Tower!" Jimmy said, pointing at the girl. The girl laughed at the name description she was given.

"So you sort of remember me. Jean is my name. Got it memorized?" She grinned happily at this strange reunion.

"AH!" Crystal said, as she too recognized who the girl was, "You're the one at that Goldenrod Contest and came by when I was at the hospital." Jean looked over as though she just realized Crystal was there and was surprised at Crystal's change in appearance.

"Oh, you're that girl that Jimmy was trying so hard to save. You should dress up like that so Jimmy would've come faster to save you."

"What?" Crystal asked confused. Jimmy immediately turned red from embarrassment.

"Shut up Jean!" Jimmy demanded. Alex was standing by, unsure how to come into such a conversation.

"Don't worry," Jean grinned as she patted Crystal's shoulder, "You still have many years left in your life to find someone better."

"Ummm, sure?" Crystal said, unsure of what to say. This girl was strange. Jimmy looked as though he didn't whether to choke this girl or melt to the ground from embarrassment.

"Jean there you are!" Jean looked up to see two of the guys she met earlier. Chaison, the guy with the blonde cut hair, was waving his hand enthusiastically. Apparently, he seemed to like the idea of a large group gathering. "So are these your friends?" Chaison asked.

"Well, these two are Crystal and Jimmy," Jean said pointing to the two people, "And…" Jean looked over as though she just realized Alex was there. "I don't know this person."

"Alex," Alex said, trying to introduce himself, but Jean already lost interest.

"Nice to meet you," Chaison said, smiling at Crystal and Jimmy, "I'm Chaison and this guy behind me..." Chaison paused when he realized that there was no one behind him. He then spotted the guy he was about to introduced on the other side of the boat. "Well the guy over there is TK." Chaison said pointing to his distant friend whom seemed to be suffocating from a massive crowd and could only wave his hand for the group to see.

"Apparently TK was suffering MFFA," Jean said laughing. Crystal, Jimmy, and Alex looked at each other confused. "Massive Fawning Fans Attack," Jean explained the acronym. Jean laughed again and this time was joined with Chaison. And it took a while for the both of them to calm down.

"TK is really popular," Chaison explained through tears of laughter. Jean smiled smugly back at the distant TK before she turned her attention back to Crystal and Jimmy.

"So are you guys entering the Battle Dome?" Chaison asked. Crystal shook her head while Jimmy and Alex nodded. "Well, are you two partners?" Chaison pointed questioningly to Jimmy and Alex.

"No," Jimmy stated flatly and turned away. Alex simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as well.

"Well, I need a partner," Chaison said boldly, "Do anyone of you guys want to partner up with me? I know we don't need to but with the chances out there… I prefer to play safe."

"Psh," Jean snorted with laughter, "The chances of needing a double partner are slim. I suggest enjoying the party more than worry about getting a partner."

"But it is good to be prepare," Crystal said thoughtfully, "You need to know your partner's strength and weakness in order to have a good team. It is a lot more difficult to work as a team than by yourself though teams can do stronger and more devastating attacks. I mean working together as a team proves how flexible you can be."

Chaison widened his eyes with amazement at Crystal's analogy. Alex had a highly impressed look on his face and Jean sighed and had a "such a party killer" look on her face. "All right, all right," Jean said, "Teams are important. If that's the case, then Chaison, you partner up with Alex."

"What?!" Chaison and Alex said simultaneously, pointing to each other "Me?! With him?!". Both were shocked at Jean's sudden command. "I'll partner up with pretty boy over here," Jean continued, pointing to TK who just came into the conversation. He looked as though he had been crushed, pushed, and pulled nonstop because his clothes are totally ragged. His look turned from tired to shock as he noticed Jean's finger pointing at him.

"What?!" Chaison, Alex, and, this time, TK, said again, confused as to what was going on.

"And Jimmy… good luck in finding your own partner." With that Jean left with four confused guys and one confused girl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and dance! I need to take away all this stress I got from deciding for you guys."

"Hold on a minute!" Chaison said, trying to catch up to Jean, "Why are you making the decision?"  
"Chaison, stop!" Alex said and was about to follow but halted. Alex looked a little bit confused from Crystal and Chaison as though not sure what to do. "It was nice meeting you Jimmy and I hope to see you again Crystal," Alex turned his attention back to Chaison. "Are we partners?! At least answer that!" Crystal noticed that Alex was trying not to slide across the sleek wooden floor.

"Wait hold on! What's going on? Why did you point at me? What do you mean I'm your partner?" TK demanded as he too followed in pursuit of Jean, leaving Crystal and Jimmy alone again.

"Wow," Crystal said, "Jean really knows how to take control."

"Say Crystal…"

"I'm not your partner," Crystal said again, "Just ask one of those guys to be your partner. I'm sure you can be partners for more than one per-"

"Actually I was going to ask you if you want to dance." Crystal turned around and saw Jimmy, once again, embarrassed. "This is a party and well, the music sounds nice…" Crystal perked her ears and listened to the soft and slow tune provided by a guy pianist and a female violinist.

"Well the music is nice…" Crystal said slowly, "But I can't dance, especially not in these shoes… In fact, I think I need to sit down…" She tried to walk over to the nearest chair and almost lost her balance if Jimmy wasn't there to help her. "Thanks, I thought I was getting the hang of it." Jimmy didn't say anything but helped Crystal as she sat down in the nearest chair and took off her high heels. She sighed and wiggled her feet from the numbness.

"There, we can dance better now," Crystal said as she got up and grabbed Jimmy's hands. Jimmy immediately turned red.

"You mean," Jimmy sputtered in surprise at the touch of Crystal's hands with his, "You're actually…"

"JIMMY!" Jimmy immediately got knocked down by a pink and silver shadow. "I've been looking all over for you!" Mealine grinned with happiness as she choked Jimmy's neck.

"Me… argh… Mealine! Get off!" Jimmy sputtered through his crushed throat.

"No way!" Mealine said as she sat on top of the fallen Jimmy, "You didn't even stop by to say hello to me before you left. You're such a meanie."

"YOU WERE UNDER ARREST!" Jimmy yelled, "Why in the world would I say hello?!"

"Not so loud!" Mealine said angrily since there were several people noticing Jimmy's remark, "Dad had to put a lot of effort to keep it all hush up, but I suppose you like a bad girl rather than a good one right?" Mealine grinned as though this was a normal conversation to have with a friend when one of them was being crushed by another.

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy retorted, "Crystal, can you help-"

"Hey, I'm going back to the room," Crystal said. Jimmy noticed that Crystal had already headed to the stairs with the high heels in Crystal's hands. She looked completely annoyed and quite cold. "Have fun with the party." With that she left, leaving Jimmy with Mealine.

"See, she's no fun," Mealine said, sticking her tongue out at Crystal, "She wouldn't stay out late even if-"

"Mealine get off!" Jimmy demanded. He pushed himself up and Mealine fell ungracefully to the ground. "You ruined everything but that's what you're good at right?" Jimmy stormed off without even glancing back to help Mealine who was just shocked and alone.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Mealine asked softly. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that first time Jimmy broke her heart.

…

_A couple of years ago…_

"Jimmy!" Mealine cried as she tried to catch up with Jimmy who was playing with his friend John. They were both in the playground and were kicking a large rubber ball around like soccer game but with only two people. The two boys immediately flinched at the sound of Mealine's voice and both of them didn't look at all pleased.

"Oh, no," John groaned as he clutch his blonde hair, "Not again. Yoshi, can't you do something?" John asked, using Jimmy's nickname. Jimmy had the same look on his face as well, but he definitely didn't look as though he knew what to do.

"Maybe if we don't look at her, she won't notice us…" Jimmy whispered as the two boys tried to sneak out of the playground.

"Hellooooooo!" Mealline said waving her arms around as she came closer to the two boys, "I see you with John! Come on Jimmy, you haven't been hanging around with me for a while."

"I might be wrong," John whispered, "But I _think_ she already noticed us." He sighed as he picked up the ball and tucked it underneath his arm. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Yoshi. If I have to deal with another dress up and drinking pretend tea..." With that John left Jimmy alone in the playground with Mealine.

"Hey, Mealine," Jimmy said glumly. His depressed face contrasted greatly with Mealine's happy joyful face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't come to the party," Mealine said pouting, "I just wanted to hang out with you and John. Where did he go?"

"He left… something urgent came up," Jimmy said this white lie with a bit of hesitant but Mealine didn't seem to notice.

"Well in that case, let's go have some fun together," Mealine said grinning, "We can go by the lake and then have a picnic and…"

"Mealine, I need to go too," Jimmy said and before Mealine could ask why, Jimmy left.

Mealine was all alone.

_Just like now…_

…

"You know, if you keep walking around like that, you're going to get yourself lost. Looking for someone?" Ellen asked to her sister Nellie. Nellie blushed in embarrassment as she tried to avoid some weak looking guy trying to run away from this muscular tall girl who apparently wanted to team up.

"Ah, are you looking for someone particular? Like… a guy?" Ellen asked slyly. Nellie blushed even more and tried to shake her head 'no'. "Well I thought I was going to team up with you, but if not, then… I'll see you later." Ellen grinned and walked off. Nellie felt heavily embarrassed at what her sister said. She could still feel her face flushing hot red.

_I need to get away_. Nellie moved away from the party and went to the side of the ship viewing the ocean. She grabbed the railing and stared at the bottom of the sea where waves lapped over each other as the ship continued to move.

"What a day…" someone muttered and Nellie flinched from surprise. She turned around noticed someone else looking over the ocean. He looked very…

"Jimmy?" Nellie asked and the guy turned his head towards her. Jimmy was completely exhausted and his hair was completely messed up, back to the way it was before.

"I'm sorry, you're…?" Jimmy asked muttering.

"Nellie," Nellie said again, "We were hiding under the table?"

"Oh, Mealine," Jimmy groaned again and hid his head in his arms that were dangling out. Nellie looked puzzled.

"No, my name is Nellie." Jimmy didn't really respond for almost a minute.

"I know, I know," Jimmy said groaning again, "Its Mealine that we were hiding from…"

"Oh," Nellie said, not sure what else to say. They both listen to the sound of the waves for a while. "So… are you signing up for the Battle Dome?" Jimmy nodded but didn't say anything. Nellie couldn't tell what the guy was thinking. "Well," Nellie said encouragingly, "you should probably focus more on the battling instead of moping around here." Jimmy took his head out of his arms and gazed at the moon sitting on top of the water.

"Yeah, I guess," Jimmy said, "I just… why in the world do girls have to be so complicated…" He didn't even look like he really noticed Nellie anymore.

"Well, ummmm, I was looking f-for you to ask you so-something…" Nellie paused, feeling her nerves getting to her. Stop being so scared and just ask. "Would you… like to… be my…?"

"Nellie! There you are! Come over here, I want you to… What are you doing here?" Ellen had a two glasses of punch and looked surprised at Nellie's blushing face.

"Ellen!" Nellie said a bit flustered, "I thought you were at the party."

"Well, there is nothing much here unless you like weird Pokemon trainers who keep asking for a battle or to team up. No offense or anything," Ellen added and shrugged her shoulder as she handed the punch, "So what were you doing here?"

"Ummm, I was…" Nellie turned around but Jimmy was gone… as though he was never there. Ellen looked over and she too saw no one.

"Come on," Ellen said, grabbing Nellie's arm, "There are some cute guys here and I'm not going back to our room until I have the fun I wanted.

"Wha-?! Bu-but…" But Ellen dragged Nellie right back into the party.

...

"Wow, it's so beautiful tonight. I'm so glad we had the honor to play here," Liv smiled as she looked up at the night sky; her blue eyes and sapphire earrings twinkled with the stars. Her black raven hair glistened shiny in a ponytail tied by a yellow ribbon. She had a meadow green sundress which clashes a bit with her surroundings. Her slim figure caught the eyes of several guys. In her lap was her lovely violin. "Still I wish we were dancing instead."

"Why's that?" Rav, the pianist and a friend of Liv, asked. He was a tall guy and seemed to loom over the entire crowd. He had reddish color hair and a golden earring stub on his right ear. He was dressed in a tuxedo and looked very professional, but his emerald eyes seemed to be suggesting that he was more bored than his partner. Next to him was his black keyboard bag.

"Well, we haven't danced before right?" Liv said cheerfully. She sounded as though she was implying something but Rav seemed to have a deaf ear on the hint. He merely shrugged and checked his keyboard with the amplifier.

"Come on guys," the spoke person, Aaron, came up again. "The crowd is waiting." There was a bit of silence before Liv tried again. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Rav asked as he played a couple of notes on his keyboard. The flow of music washed over the party like waves on the beach – slow yet relaxing. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Liv couldn't help but blush a bit. Rav was cool yet very sweet too. Too bad he doesn't really seem to understand…

"Well, you need a partner," Liv said, trying to fix her hair though there isn't much she could do when it was tied up. "I was wondering what you were going to do."

Rav opened his eyes and looked confused, "I thought you were going to team up with me. I mean, you're pretty much not needed once this party is over." He said this as he continued to move his fingers along the keyboard… as though they had a mind of their own.

"Oh!" Liv blushed. Rav was always blunt and to the point. It was true that they were only here for the welcoming and ending party and for Rav's participation in the Battle Dome, but it would've been nice if he asked. "I'm… well, glad." She quickly turned away and pretended to tune her violin until Rav turned back to his music. Inside Liv was bursting with happiness.

"Yo! Hot shots! Stop wandering around and start dancing!" Liv looked up and saw this girl with a strange attire and a bucket hat doing some strange wild dance while three guys looked as though they were going to demand something from that bucket hat girl but were caught in the spotlight of the dance floor. One of the guys was getting attacked by a crowd of girls.

Liv sighed with happiness and couldn't wait for tomorrow. She closed her eyes and stroked her bow against the strings of her violin. Together the two created music.

…

Jimmy rushed up the stairs to the suite room. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door.

"Crystal?" Jimmy peered inside and saw Crystal sleeping on the sofa. Crystal looked completely wiped out. Her shoes were placed close to the door. Her makeup was hastily removed and her hair was back to the messy pigtails. She didn't even change out of her expensive dress. She slept so peacefully, breathing in and out slowly.

Jimmy frowned with uncertainty. What does he do? Should he wake her up or should he let her sleep? It was late after all… With a struggle for a decision he closed the door and crouched over Crystal. He slowly picked her up so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Wow, you're really light," Jimmy muttered to himself as he continued to walk. "I wished you stayed awake though…" Crystal's head shifted toward his shoulder and Jimmy carefully carried Crystal to the bed where she was placed.

"I was hoping that I could still have that dance."

**Author's Notes**

Well, I did bring a bit of shipping in here to make up from the last chapter.

By the way, if anyone forgot who John was (Jimmy's childhood friend) go back to the chapter with Azlea Town. It explains a bit.

I can't wait of HGSS manga plot. I think it came out in the new publishing company but I haven't seen any reliable news about it. Oh, well.

Anyways, updates are still slow so just wait.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**sierrap123**

**Ketchum Kid** (hmmm, not sure… I have an idea, but it is kinda… too bloody? I'll think about it Thanks for the review.)

**RWT**

**Littlmidget123**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Crownofthorns**

**LadyofLimeonade**

**TeaspoonChild**

**Jarkes**

…

That's it from me

See you!

**-JapanDreamer**


	68. First Match

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, so sorry for the slow updates. I'm working toward my finals so studying a lot. D:

Oh yes, I forgot to say this last time but HAPPY 2nd BIRTHDAY for this fanfic. I can't believe it has been that long!

Anyways, I tried my best to write this, but I wanted to get to the battle so bad that I just fast forward and some characters didn't show up but will in the next chapter.

I have added **Kisdota –The Freak Gamer** OC (Leroy).

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 68:**

Crystal woke up with a jolt of surprise when she saw herself in the bedroom. _I thought I was in the living room; how did I end up here? _She stretched her arms into the air and looked around her. It was slightly dark in the room; the sun wasn't really out yet though Crystal got the sense that it was going to rise soon. Crystal noticed a strange "SNKKKK" sound that sounded like it was… coming from the ground? She peered over the side of her bed and noticed Jimmy, in a very strange position, fast asleep with drool coming out of his opened mouth. He had a blanket but seemed to be shivering still in his sleep.

It was an unpleasant sight. Crystal looked over at her clock and noticed that it was six in the morning. Figures. Old habits are sometimes hard to die. She got off the bed, careful to avoid Jimmy, and walked to the bathroom. She noticed that she was still wearing the outfit from yesterday and sighed. She was so tired that she didn't get a chance to change. Last night was awful. She was going to be stuck on this ship with nothing to do. Why in the world did she agree to this trip? She wanted to get off this ship as soon as possible.

Splashing cold water onto her face, Crystal listened to the calm flowing sound of the water as it continued to run through the faucet. She looked at her face in the mirror. She felt tired and looked tired. Hopefully, she'll get more sleep later. But depending on the schedule, Crystal wasn't sure if she would even have a break. In fact, this ship ride might be her only break for a while.

Crystal calculated the days. This ship goes to Cianwood City first in three days. Then after some sightseeing for three days, they'll move to the Whirl Islands for those who want to go to the Pokemon Contest. Crystal thought carefully. She also needed to get that thing her friend wanted her to get in Cinnabar and it was important request.

Crystal shook her head and decided go out for a walk. She changed back into her original clothes that were in the closet in the bathroom and headed out the door. She could still hear Jimmy snoring gin the other room and decided not to leave a note. Knowing Jimmy, he'll probably still be sleeping by the time she got back.

It was still chilly outside and Crystal breathed in the salty air. Above she could see Wingull and Pelipper flying across the sky. Pink clouds glowed from the rising sun and moved at such speed as though being pulled along with the ocean current that was moving fast as well. Judging by the waters, Crystal guessed that they were getting very close to the Whirl Islands. Crystal immediately recalled something she read from a book about this place.

The four islands were surrounded by dangerous whirlpools, hence the name. According to legend, the four use to be one large island guarded by a strange creature. However, two countries were disputing over the island for its resources… that is until the guardian decided to split the island in four, created strong whirlpools around these islands, and then disappeared into the abyss.

Crystal knew this legend because the professors wanted to investigate this legendary guardian. There are hints that this might be a Pokemon still residing somewhere in these islands – something that the professors were curious about but were not too concern about pursuing it at the moment. Still it is good to learn.

"Crystal? Is that you?" Crystal looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair that was braided into two and the hair was blowing wildly around in the wind. She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a purple vest over it. She had a pleated skirt and long red stripe stockings with blue converse. The girl's blue eyes were widened with pleasant surprise.

"K-Kina?" Crystal gaped in amazement. What was Kina doing on this ship?

"The one and only from that mishap in Goldenrod Contest," Kina grinned. "Where is Jimmy?"

"Asleep," Crystal said rolling her eyes to the door that leads to the room, "What are you doing here? I didn't see you at the party."

"Well, the contest is coming up in Whirl Island," Kina said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I came across a flyer about this Battle Dome. I applied for the application and got a nice discount. But it was still expensive to get a room. And I missed that party because of that stupid problem I was having with the bill. How about you?" She said this very fast and as brief as she could as though she was more interested in Crystal's side of the story.

"Jimmy really wanted to come onto this trip so money wise… I rather not talk about it." Crystal remembered that gambling shady place. Now that she thought about it, she needed to get those feathers that Jimmy had.

"Hmm, knowing Jimmy, I really don't want to know." Kina gave a small laugh and together the two girls walked around to continue their stroll. Crystal felt more relaxed with her regular attire. They both climbed down the steps before Crystal asked a question.

"How is everyone else? Are they here as well?" Crystal asked. They arrived at the deck of the ship and looked out into the sea. Kina shook her head from side to side, her braids flapping around, before responding.

"Ana is fine. I heard from her a couple of days ago that she was training at Whirl Island where the contest is held. Krystee and Carmine are at another contest somewhere else and can't make it. At least that's what they told me."

"That's too bad," Crystal said, "I was hoping for a couple of people to practice with while I'm on this ship."

"Well, why not participate instead?" Kina asked, "The admission is free to all trainers to join. It's just the fee to be on the ship that is expensive. Besides, you could think of it as practice." Crystal gave it some thought. Battling wasn't really interesting to her, but still, the Contest requires it and with strong trainers here, perhaps…

"And," Kina added with a grin, "You can totally crush Jimmy if you get the chance to battle against him." Crystal imagined crushing Jimmy in a one-on-one battle. Now that she thought about it, she had never battle against Jimmy before…

"Hmmm, you know that's actually a tempting idea," Crystal said grinning, "Well then, I guess I'm in the competition too."

…

Chaison woke up grumpily as he felt the sunlight strike against his face. He looked up and saw the sea through the window. Apparently, the weather must be really happy, unlike him. This room was so cramp and so uncomfortable. The mattress felt as though it was made out of marbles. He checked his watch. Oh shoot, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Chaison jumped out of bed though he wished he didn't. The wooden floor gave an unpleasant shot of coldness through his legs. He shivered and almost cursed as he walked to the bathroom which was the size of two bathroom stalls. He tried to comb his short hair neatly and avoid bumping into the sink. After his morning ritual, he changed back into his trainer clothes. He took one last look at his Pokeballs and items. He had spent the rest of his night going over strategies. That roulette was messing up his thinking and he hoped that he chose the right Pokemon.

_Show time_, Chaison though as he headed out the door. He faced a dark hallway which his eyes had to adjust again. Strange how it was so bright in his room and here it was so dark. His stomach was grumbling and he sincerely hoped that there was food that'll be served. He walked down the hallway before he reached the stairs leading to the upward 1st floor. He was living in the lower deck where most of the trainers slept.

There were many trainers stirring and ready because by the time Chaison got up the stairs, there were already a bunch of trainers milling around at the same place where they had that party. There were several benefactors there as well. They sat in those nice Victorian chairs and observed the trainers with great interest.

The trainers were all a bit uneasy, some more than others. A couple were in groups of two, discussing about battle tips and combinations. They obviously had studied for a while for they were on their 50th note cards. Chaison looked around. That guy said that he'll be here early and waiting. Where was he?

Chaison suddenly spotted the tanned and brown hair person who was staring off into space as though he was sleeping with his eyes open. "Alex!" Alex slowly turned to the side and noticed Chaison coming over. "Hi!"

Alex was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue stripes over a light blue t-shirt. He was holding his white sneakers in his hand; his bare feet were shuffling along the place so that no one would accidentally step on them.

"Hey," Alex said and didn't elaborate the greeting. Chaison fell silent as well as though unsure what to say. It was an uneasy silence. The two didn't know each other too well and deciding, forced to is more like it, to be partners was a bit too sudden.

"YOOOO!" Chaison and Alex flinched at the loud voice and turned around to see Jean walking over toward them. Her wooden sandals were clacking against the planks of the ship. "Morning!" She said this as though this was a typical greeting to say when everybody is talking quietly. Most of the trainers here were a little bit uneasy around her.

"Morning," Chaison said though in a quieter tone. Jean grinned at the "lively" bunch. "Where is your partner Jean?"

"Ah," Jean said as though she just realized it, "I don't know…" She looked around and couldn't find her partner. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Jean didn't look at all worry. "And if he doesn't show up then you can be my partner." Jean pointed at Chaison as though he won a very large prize.

"W-what?" Chaison said, shocked. Alex didn't say anything as he took look around. He looked as though he was trying to find someone as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please?" The three trainers and everybody else looked up to see Aaron, the commentator from yesterday night. He was speaking from a large podium and had a large microphone to amplify his voice. "I'm pleased to announce that sign up starts now! Please come up to the registration booths and in an hour we'll have our match ups ready!"

Chaison noticed that there were at least twenty tables with white table cloth. Each had a lady and a computer to sign up trainers. Immediately, the trainers started to push their way through.

"Me first, me first!" Jean cried as she pushed her way through the crowd, leaving Chaison and Alex by themselves again.

"Hahahaha," Chaison laughed, "She has a lot of spirit."

"Hmmm," Alex replied, not really sure what to say. He suddenly spotted someone in the crowd that he wanted to talk to. "Excuse me."

"Huh?" Chaison wondered at Alex's sudden depature, "Okay, just make sure that you sign up." Alex pushed his way against the crowd until he faced Crystal and a girl that she was talking to.

"Hey Alex," Crystal said brightly, "How are you?"

"Fine," Alex replied. He noticed that Crystal's friend was looking curiously at him.

"Oh!" Crystal just realized the strangeness between the two, "Alex, this is Kina; Kina, this is Alex."

"Hi there." Kina said smiling now, "Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Alex said and didn't say elaborate. There was quite a bit of silence between the three although the trainers around them were noisy as they tried to sign up.

"Alex," Crystal said, "is there something you need? You were in front of the line you know."

"Ah," Alex just remembered why he came over, "Does Jimmy still need a partner?"

"Jimmy?" Crystal and Kina looked at each other, realizing that they forgot someone. "Uh oh."

…

"AHHH! I'M LATE!" Jimmy was rushing down the stairs and almost tripping at the bottom. He woke up late and was surprised to see Crystal gone. "Why didn't she wake me up too?" Jimmy hurriedly put on his hat and goggles. He stuffed his Pokeballs into his bag and rushed to the deck to see the huge lines of trainers, waiting to sign up.

"Hey Jimmy!" Jimmy turned around and saw Crystal sitting down on one of the chairs. She looked a bit guilty but gave a small wave. She had her Pokegear in her hand. "Sorry for not waking you up! I was going to call you."

"You better be!" Jimmy growled angrily as he stormed to stand in front of her, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You don't need to yell," Crystal groaned, "I'm sorry, look just hurry up and sign up okay? Just have your Johto pass ready when you get to the front. I'll be talking to Kina."

"Who?" Jimmy asked, puzzled.

"Kina. You know, one of my friends from the Goldenrod Contest."With that Crystal got up and left Jimmy by himself.

"Tch, what is she doing here so early anyways? It's not like there is anything to watch here." Jimmy took another look at the line which hasn't decreased the slightest bit. Sighhhh.

Waiting in line is the worst thing to do in the world.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy looked up to see that Nellie girl along with some girl that looked like her sister… Nellie gave a shy wave when Jimmy noticed her though the other girl was eyeing Jimmy suspiciously. "Ha-have you sign up yet?" Nellie looked as though speaking took a lot of effort and she seemed to be turning bright red.

"No, I haven't," Jimmy said, shrugging.

"Oh, well, ummm," Nellie sputtered as she tried to say something, "If you're done, maybe we could…"

"Nellie, you should try to speak up; you're sputtering too much," the other girl interrupted though she looked amused at Nellie's bravery.

"Ellen!" Nellie said, flustered, "I was going to ask him-"

"Yeah, I know, but you're bugging him right now. He needs to sign up," Ellen said before she looked up and faced Jimmy. "I'm Ellen, Nellie's sister. Please to meet you and good bye." With that Ellen dragged her sister away from Jimmy.

"Strange stuff is happening already." Jimmy sighed as he looked around, "Oh well, guess things can't get any weirder."

…

One hour later…

Jimmy yawned as he stretched out in his chair. The sun was already blazing and he was starting to sweat. He looked at Crystal, who was talking excitedly with Kina about the upcoming contest at the Whirl Island. Boring. Jimmy noticed that the rest of the group from yesterday wasn't with them. Wonder where they are…? Jimmy thought.

"Hey!" Jimmy looked up and saw a giant screen being brought in. It was like a chart with names on each line that were placed on the left and right side. They are all connected in the shape like stairs moved to the center.

"This is the following line up! Please check for your name, who you'll be battling with, and where you'll be battling."

"Wow, Crystal. Good luck!" Kina said happily.

"Huh?" Jimmy interrupted. "What do you mean 'good luck'?"

"Oh, well," Crystal said as though she just realized that Jimmy was the only one who didn't know, "I'm participating too."

That took several long minutes to register into Jimmy's brain.

"Say what?" Jimmy yelled shocked. Kina immediately felt like she gone deaf in the ear by Jimmy's loud voice.

"Again with the screaming," Crystal groaned, covering her ears. "I'm participating as well."

"Bu-bu-but- but," Jimmy sputtered in amazement. Trainers were already moving around, heading to the area where their first battle will be. Crystal felt uneasy as Jimmy tried to speak but couldn't.

"Oh look," Kina said, noticing the screen, "You're up first… against… Leroy? At Gym 1. And Jimmy, you're match is against… some guy name Rav? Also in Gym 1." Crystal looked up and noticed her name on the board on the left side of the screen. Jimmy was on the right. Kina then spotted her name. "Ah… looks like my match will be at Gym 3? How many gyms do they have?" Kina got up and sighed. "Well, my match is going to start soon, so I'll see you later then. Don' lose."

With that, Kina left the two trainers by themselves. "What changed your mind?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Kina joined," Crystal said shrugging, "So I decided to as well."

"Then…" Jimmy grinned slyly, "That means you're my partner."

"What?" Crystal said surprised. "No way!"

"You need a partner as well right?" Jimmy grinned, "What will happen if you need one for this match?" Crystal turned desperately to find Kina but she was already gone. "Come on, I need a partner and you need one." Crystal turned back to see Jimmy's puppy eyes. There was no way she could say no now.

"You are way too cunning."

"Why thank you."

…

"Welcome to first round!" the mega speakers announced in the dome. Crystal, standing in the middle of the field, looked around the large gym in this dome place. Apparently, there were five domes, each containing four fields. 20 battles in total per round. Crystal was in the first round. There were trainers, like Jimmy, waiting for the next round, but there were also some of those wealthy people in the box office and a couple of spectators. She glanced over and noticed the referee was silent and still. He was waiting for the roulette that'll determine the fate of this match. Four roulettes that'll determine how things are going to go for eight trainers. It's going to be difficult.

"Bring it on!" Leroy said. Crystal noticed the tall arrogant teenager who was obviously showing off his muscles. He sounded pretty confident. Crystal looked up and saw Jimmy watching her in the stands. He immediately looked away when she noticed him staring.

"And today's roulette is..!" The giant roulette that was next to Crystal started to spin. Round and around it went. Everybody was waiting with collective breath. Finally, the roulettes stopped. Crystal noticed that the picture showed two Pokemon together.

"Double battle!" The referee announced, "First trainer to have both Pokemon faint, automatically loses. Please take your stand." The trainers from the other fields groaned in frustration. Crystal noticed that two of them had their Pokemon poisoned, which seemed to be the most likely to get, and there was one who had Pokemon swap. The two trainers there looked baffled since they brought their strongest Pokemon with them and were unsure of what to do with their oppponent's. The spectators looked excited though. Randomness was exactly what made it exciting. Jimmy watched Crystal who, instead of complaining, started to think and formulate a plan. Jimmy knew that although she wasn't interested in it, Crystal was actually talented in formulating plans.

"Battle begin!" The referees everywhere announced.

"Go Hitmonlee! Go Aggron!" Leroy called out. The two Pokemon appeared on the field. Both looked pretty determine and strong and were smirking with confidence.

"Go Kirlia! Go Delcatty!" Crystal called out her Pokemon. These Pokemon were usually with the professor, like her Chinchou, and not her main group, but these two were perfect when it came to double teaming. Jimmy stared with surprise. What does Crystal have up her sleeve?

"Kirlia use Reflect!" Immediately Kirlia had a barrier around itself.

"Ha! Trying to save yourself?" Leroy said, "Hitmonlee prepare to use Jump Kick on Delcatty!" Hitmonlee jumped high into the air, aiming for Crystal's Delcatty. "Aggron use Iron Tail!" The large steel Pokemon marched forward and slammed its tail to the ground. The two Pokemon barely managed to dodge and Kirlia was slightly injured from the impact. Crystal, however, didn't seem to be too concern. She was waiting for something. Right after Arrgon's attack, Hitmonlee was going to crash onto Delcatty, and that was when Crystal began her combo attack.

"Delcatty Flash!" The cat Pokemon gave a cry and the whole field was suddenly blinded by strong white light. Hitmonlee couldn't see and crashed to the ground, injuring itself. "Kirlia use Psychic!" The attack sent Hitmonlee flying into the air again and crashing down, this time for good.

"Hitmonlee is down. Leroy has only one Pokemon left to battle with." Leroy didn't have time to react for Crystal was already on to the next target. "Delcatty use Calm Mind! Kirlia use Shadow Ball!" Kirlia slammed the Shadow Ball right into Arrgon's face. Arrgon growled in pain and when it could open its eyes again, it tried to attack Kirlia.

"Arrgon!" Leroy yelled, "Fire Punch!" The Pokemon slammed its fist against Kirlia who screeched with pain. It panted slightly and in pain. Crystal noticed that Kirlia was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Ha! Now you're Pokemon is burned." Leroy said happily, but then he suddenly noticed that his Pokemon too was in pain as though burned.

"Synchronize," Crystal said to the baffled Leroy, "My Kirlia gets burned then your Pokemon will too. And now that Delcatty is finished storing energy." Leroy noticed that Delcatty that he didn't pay attention to was now climbing up on Arrgon's back and toward its face. "Solar Beam!" Delcatty's tail glowed brightly and the attack slammed straight into Arrgon's face. The Pokemon roared and fainted to the ground. Leroy stared baffled at both of his fainted Pokemon. "NOOOOOOO!"

The buzzer sounded and the first match was over. Crystal sighed in relief and quickly returned her Pokemon. She'll need to heal them later. She suddenly noticed that a lot of people from the audience were cheering for her victory. She looked up and noticed Jimmy turning away as though he wasn't interested.

Wow, Crystal really did her homework, Jimmy thought. He couldn't believe that the guy Crystal was facing didn't even have a single strategy. It was as though he was just using brute strength. Jimmy noticed that the other trainers were finishing up, and got up, looking determine.

It was almost time for round two.

**Author's Notes**

Ugh, I promise more battling scenes in the next chapter.

Anyways, randomness news. Who is excited about Pokemon Black and White? We're talking about 3-D here! And there are cars for the first time! Finally these people are starting to become more technological. Though I have to say the boy and girl character looked a bit too… dull?

And there is a rumor going around that the anime will replace Ash with the 5th generation male character. Don't know whether or laugh or cry.

Also important news! I'm thinking about writing a OldRival one shot story. However, I need to ask if anyone would be interested in reading it or will be okay waiting longer for these updates. I feel like I need to try something new and there was this little fanart manga that sparked my interest in trying this shipping out.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

Thank you

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

… (Well, this question you're asking, I can't really help you. It is your opinion right? I can't really explain your opinion for you. Do you know that frantic and hoenn shippings are not the same because the characters (in terms of personalities) are different? Anyways, thanks for the review.)

**Lady Limeonade**

**Ketchum Kid** (lol. When someone says popular, I immediately think of screaming fangirls (Or guys) rushing around everywhere. Perhaps, I should tone it down a bit. XP. Also for DP, I'm not sure Tory should appear in the Pokemon Contest. Not because he is a bad character but because he is sort of on the run and making an appearance on TV might get him easily targeted… Anyways, thanks for the review.)

**hydro-serpent58**

**:O** (yes, the might mouse is powerful. Lol. Thanks for the review.)

**Crownofthorns**

**happy 2****nd**** year** (holy milktank, you're right! Thanks for reminding me!)

**RWT**

**Cherrim-X**

...

That's it from me.

Slow updates still but once my finals are done, I'll be working full speed.

see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	69. Double, Double, and Double

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

Hey guys! Sorry for late updates but I FINALLY finish my exams! YEAH! No more school for me for a while. XP

Anyways, I wrote a bit more than usual so enjoy!

**Chapter 69:**

"Arghhhh, so hot," Ellen groaned as the sun beat its rays of light onto the ship. She tried to fan herself with her hand but that didn't really work. "I could really use a drink." She was lazily sitting on one of the bleacher seats in Dome 3. She looked down at the four battle fields and then she looked up at the four screens that showed great detail of each battle.

Much to Ellen's enjoyment, most of the trainers were suffering heavily. Poisoned, burned, paralyzed, sleep, cursed, and every other type of effects were causing trouble for the trainers. Sometimes, they only won because the opponent's Pokemon simply fainted faster due to the effects. It was a race against time in this case.

Ellen noticed that there was one particular trainer who seemed to be the only one enjoying this whole situation. The girl's Pokemon was burned and both trainers were down to their last Pokemon. But that in it made it more exciting to the girl. Her opponent looked absolutely terrified. It was as though facing the trainer was absolutely more terrifying than facing a herd of Tauros and being trampled by them.

"Come on now! Play seriously!" Jean yelled impatiently as she jumped up and down, making clacking noises against the ground with her wooden sandals. Her large blue turtle Pokemon was blasting water from its pipe at a Machamp. The fighting Pokemon was trying to defend itself from the jet of strong blast of water but it was slowly being pushed back. "Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"Jean ordered. This time the Pokemon flooded the entire field so that it turned into a shallow puddle, then a deep lake. Soon, Machamp was trying vainly to swim for his life but instead fainted from the blast. "HAHAHA!" Jean laughed happily as the buzzer sounded, "I WIN! I WIN!"

Ellen sighed with envy. She wished she was down there so she could cool off. "Ladies and gentleman," the announcer said through the megaphone, "That concludes the first round. Would the trainers from the next one please step up?"

_Finally_, Ellen thought as she watched Nellie walk down to the field. That girl looked so nervous. Her legs were shaking and all. Still, she is a good trainer if only she had a bit more confidence in herself. That's why they joined this competition.

"Ha! I won the bet!" Ellen looked over her should and noticed that there were several older looking adults who were muttering to themselves and writing numbers on their cards. They were all wearing casual yet a bit dressy buttoned up white shirts and slacks. They were all wearing black ties that were hung loosely around their necks. "Pay up guys! I told you that Blastoise girl would win. The crazy ones always do." The other teenagers grumbled as they pooled in their cash.

"Okay, next battle. I think these people will win," the blond hair guy, who won quite a bit of cash from the other, said. He showed his paper with the list of names. "Put that on the list and I bet $20,000 this time."

"Dude, you're crazy. That much money?" One of the guys asked in disbelief and shook his head. "You really think luck is on your side."

"Well, that's gambling right? Stake what you have. Or are you too scare to continue?"

"Hey." The guys flinched and looked around to see this blond hair girl looking at the group with great interest. In her hand, she showed a wad of cash. "This sounds like fun," Ellen grinned, "Can I join?"

…

"Victory!" Jean grinned as she did the victory sign in front of Alex who just stared back blankly. He was sitting in one of the trainer's waiting seats in the back of the stadium. There other trainers too who were waiting for their turn. Some of them look downright scared while others looked overly confident.

Alex was worried. Chaison wasn't in the same battle dome and neither was TK. Jean decided to improvise by becoming Alex's partner if need be. And frankly, the idea frightened Alex.

"Come on, would it kill you to smile a bit?" Jean asked. Alex shrugged but Jean wasn't finished with him yet. The large flat screen television that showed the dome's battle chart announced for the next round to come on stage. Alex noticed that his name was listed along with several others.

The trainers who were up next were walking out of the room nervously though they were all trying to put on a brave face. "My turn," Alex said as he got up and walked casually past Jean. Apparently, the casual and calm response was too boring for Jean.

"Come on!" Jean kicked Alex to the door, "You're up next right? Show some more excitement!" Alex groaned as his head almost crashed against the wall but Jean looked completely unaware of the commotion she caused. "You better not lose till we get to battle each other!"

Alex rolled his eyes as he walked out to the stadium field. Everyone in the stadium was cheering excitedly and Alex could feel the nervousness inside of him. He looked at the little sheet of paper that showed the field number and as he walked to the field, Alex noticed a brown braided hair girl walking towards him. Apparently, the girl just finished her long battle. She noticed Alex and smiled in recognition.

"Hi," Kina said, "remember me?" She gave a sort of simple wave of recognition.

Alex nodded and grinned as well. "Guess you won the first round?"

"Well," Kina shrugged, "It was a close call. I need to think of a way to prevent my Pokemon from getting poisoned continuously." Kina sighed as she recalled the closeness of the battle. "Anyways, good luck." With that Kina skipped away.

Alex looked up and noticed his opponent who was the same age as him but definitely so much taller. The guy looked pretty bored, yet a sense of cockiness was underneath that self. He had brown hair and light blue eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. The guy was wearing casual clothing (red polo shirt and blue jeans). The guy noticed Alex coming towards him and scoffed immediately at Alex's "short" stature. Alex immediately frowned. He had faced many people who act all cocky around him just because of the height difference.

"You're Alex?" the guy asked but it really wasn't a question that needed to be answered. Before Alex could even respond, the guy continued. "Whatever, I'm Samuel. I hope you're actually a worthy opponent." Samuel walked to his position and didn't even show a single sportsmanship attitude. Alex raised his eyebrows at this apparently rude guy.

"All right then," Alex said a little edgy by the negative vibes he was getting. Immediately, one of referees appeared. The giant wheel of disaster was behind the referee, looming as though ready to throw the disaster. Alex noticed that the rest of the trainers were already in place and were waiting for the round to begin.

"Let the second round begin!" the announcer said. Immediately, the roulette started to spin. Alex contemplated on the choices he had. Knowing this guy, it was obvious that strength will be a needed factor in this game. Alex was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that the roulette was slowing down. The arrow pointed at a symbol of a single Pokemon with the number one next to it.

"This match between Samuel and Alex will only be able to battle with one Pokemon!" The referee announced. That took Alex a while to sink in the idea of only one Pokemon.

"Wait what?" Alex asked in disbelief. One Pokemon? Although that means less time consuming, the battle will definitely be more nerve racking.

"Begin battle!" The referee yelled, ignoring Alex's shocked face. The buzzer sounded and the second wave began.

"Go Charizard!" Samuel, who found the rule just perfectly fine, yelled. Immediately, Alex was facing a very large and menacing orange dragon that was flying about fifteen feet in the air. "No one has ever beaten my Charizard!" Samuel said in a bragging and challenging tone, "Let see if you can!"

The fire Pokemon roared and shot fire out of its mouth. Alex could feel the air turning crisp and without hesitation, took off his shoes and socks. He was facing an overly proud trainer with one on one battle and against a very large Charizard. Why did he always get stuck with the worse type of situations?

…

Nellie flinched at the sound of the loud Charizard roar from one of the battle fields. She saw the large massive wings as they flapped in the air, causing strong wind that blasted against the ground. The other trainer, who was apparently barefooted, simply had an annoyed look on his face as though to say – "I can't believe I have to waste my time to fight a Charizard." Nellie shuddered at the thought of facing that Pokemon and she considered herself lucky that she doesn't have to face it yet.

Nellie's opponent was a young eight year old girl with a yellow frilly dress and party shoes. She had a red ribbon tied on top of her short brown bowl cut hair. The little girl looked as though she was going to have a tea party, not have a battle. The little girl smiled very sweetly at Nellie who gave a somewhat uneasy smile back.

"For this match…!" the referee announced when the roulette stopped. Nellie looked up and saw two people and two Pokemon together. "Please get your partner and we shall have a double battle match."

_Wow_, Nellie thought, _my first match and I already need to have my partner_. Nellie's mind immediately went to Jimmy and blushed immensely at the thought of him coming here to tag team with her. Nellie clutched her check from embarrassment, trying to keep the redness from showing. Nellie looked up at the audience and waved her hands to signal Ellen to come down. Nellie's head was facing down as she felt embarrassed still.

"All right!" Ellen said excitedly as she came down to the field. "I'm ready to win this battle." Nellie's embarrassed face turned into pure amazement at the enthusiasm Ellen was showing. Ellen didn't like the idea of being Nellie's partner but there wasn't really much of a choice since Nellie didn't have anyone else she could rely on.

"Why are you so excited?" Nellie asked timidly. Ellen looked over and grinned.

"I found a great way to make more money!" Ellen literally had dollar signs in her eyes. "Anyways, we need to win this!" Nellie's face turned from amazement to pure horror. When Ellen's eyes turned like that, there was no stopping her. Ellen and Nellie looked over to see that their opponent's partner looked identical but wearing a blue dress instead. The two trainers even had the same expression look on their face.

"Are we battling against twins?" Ellen said amazed. The twins looked over and giggled at the sight of Ellen and Nellie.

"I'm Mia," the one who was suppose to be Nellie's opponent. This one curtsey first before speaking.

"I'm Rita," the other twin said giggling. Both of them took out their Pokemon and a Pluse and Minun appeared on the field. Nellie could've sworn that the two electric mouse Pokemon had the same expression as their trainers as well. It was like looking at a mirror of a mirror within a mirror of the same face.

"And, yes, we are," Mia said, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Twins!" Rita finished Mia's sentence.

"I'm Ellen and this is Nellie," Ellen said pointing at herself and Nellie, "And we're sisters so I guess we could call this a sibling team battle. But we're NOT going to lose to YOU!" With that Ellen took out her Pokeball from her bag and released a Pachirisu. The little squirrel Pokemon was acting pretty hyper as though it was injected with a large sugar rush… that last for a lifetime. Nellie sighed and thought for a minute. Both of the opponents' Pokemon were electric type. So the best of her Pokemon would be… Nellie had no choice but to send out her Torchic. The little fire Pokemon chirped happily has it ran around in circles. "Come on Nellie. I got 50 Pokedollars on the line and I'm not going to lose!"

"Wait a minute!" Nellie gaped, "Were you gambling on me?" That's why Ellen was so determine to win!

"Well," Ellen thought for a moment as though to figure out how to get out of this situation but maintain a positive image. "I believe in you so much that I think it would be a shame not to prove it to others."

"What a very political way to get out of this," Nellie groaned.

"Hey!" Mia yelled, "Enough…"

"Talk!" Rita interjected, "Let's…"

"Battle!" Mia finished. Ellen stared at the duo with a great amount of annoyance now.

"This is so like on television where the twins always finish each other sentences. I'm so going to take them down. Pachirisu use Quick Attack!" Pachirisu immediately slammed against Minun, causing it to crash to the ground."

"Pluse…" Mia called out.

"And Minun," Rita commanded.

"Copycat!" The two twins yelled together at the same time. Immediately, the two electric Pokemon copied Pachirisu's attack and slammed against both the squirrel and Torchic.

"Blast it!" Ellen yelled, "I'm going to make sure you regret that attack! Pachirisu use Swift!"

"Back Pachirisu up!" Nellie commanded, "Use Ember!" The little fire bird blasted a couple of fire pebble like attack that hit the stars that Pachirisu summoned out of its mouth. Immediately the Swift attack glowed red and slammed against the two unlucky electric Pokemon who yelped in pain.

"We're," Mia said.

"Not finish!" Rita finished.

"Use Helping Hand!" Mia said to Plusle.

"Use Thunder!" Rita ordered to Minun.

"Finish them off!" The two twins said together. Plusle cheered its partner who immediately charged up a whole bunch of energy thanks to the encouraging attack.

"Uh oh," Nellie said, "we need to go to the defensive mode. Are you ready?" Nellie turned to her partner and noticed that she wasn't listening.

"Will you stop talking like THAT?" Ellen retorted to the two twins.

"Talking…" Mia said slowly.

"Like what?" Rita questioned.

"Argh! That's driving me insane! Nellie! Go to the defensive mode!" Ellen ordered, even though Nellie already said that. "Pachirisu use Endure!" Nellie could feel the hot angry temper that Ellen was giving off. When Ellen was mad, she gets worse than mad itself.

"Torchic!" Nellie called out. "Use Growl!" The attack lowered the strength of Thunder while Pachirisu jumped in front to take the attack and protect Torchic. Since it is also an electric attack, the Pokemon didn't feel as much damage.

"All right," Ellen said, "Finish it Nellie."

"What is she…?" Rita said confusingly.

"Talking about?" Mia finished. Nellie sighed. That attack Ellen was talking about was a little bit too much but knowing Ellen, she wouldn't be satisfied with some normal attack.

"Torchic," Nellie commanded, "Overheat!"

"What?" The two twins screeched as the little bird sent out a devastating heat wave of fire. The two little Plusle and Minun didn't have time to react and got a direct hit. Both of them fainted immediately.

"Noooo!" The two twins cried but the buzzer sounded, indicating that they lost.

"Take that!" Ellen laughed at the two crying twins. "And now," Ellen turned to back to the bleachers, "Time to take my winnings!" Nellie sighed in embarrassment. That was Ellen's motto. Make the opponent cry and leave without any sympathy.

…

Meanwhile, in Dome 2, there was another double team battle going underway. Chaison and TK were much tensed. Sparks ran through the air. Their opponents were pretty good. Both of them look like ace trainers and seemed to have been working together for years. Chaison's Glaceon and TK's Jolteon were having trouble against the Poliwrath and Alakazam.

"Glaceon Icy Wind!" Chaison ordered from his Pokemon.

"Poliwrath use Hydro Pump!" The guy ace trainer commanded. The giant blast of water tore through Glaceon's attack, making it ineffective.

"Dang that's a strong Hydro Pump," Chaison frowned.

"Jolteon!" TK said, not allowing that event loosen his cool, "Use Pin Missle!" The electric Pokemon shot out a blast of needles straight at the opponents' Pokemon.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" The girl ace trainer ordered. Her burnt red hair was tied into a ponytail. Immediately, the needles floated in the air and fell to the ground harmlessly.

These trainers were probably in their late twenties and had many training and battling. Most importantly, they trust each other completely while Chaison and TK just barely knew each other so doubting is continuous.

"This isn't working," Chaison groaned as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. The battle had been going on for over thirty minutes. They were still the only one from the first round while the second round people had already started.

"I know," TK snapped, trying to think. This was difficult, especially when thousands of cheering girls were screaming out his name as though it was some ritual chant. TK, TK, TK, TK! It was like taking a test and some cheerleader is cheering very loudly nearby.

"You know," Chaison said, trying to keep the mood up. "You'll still be famous after all this even if we lose." TK was still frowning though. He had been trying to avoid the looks from some of the wealthy business men who sponsored this trip. It was apparent that because of TK's popularity, they want to ask if he will work for them. And if he doesn't keep battling, they're going to have plenty of time to pressure him and there was a dark reason why he can't.

The two can't lose, not on their first round. If only they could finish this in one go, but with that Mind Reader attack, it was going to be hard since they know where the attack was coming. They need to figure out a way to attack in many directions so the Pokemon can't dodge it. And that's when it hit TK.

"Chaison," TK said as calmly as possible without giving away of his brilliant idea, "I have a plan, but I need Glaceon's Ice Shard." Chaison stared back in disbelief.

"But Alakazam will stop it." Chaison remembered how Alakazam's Psychic blocked TK's Pin Missle.

"Exactly," TK grinned. Chaison was still unsure, but TK's strong confident look made Chaison decide to trust in TK's plan.

"We need to surprise them, so let's give them what they expect first." Chaison crossed his fingers and nodded to TK's words. Give it with everything they got.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!" Chaison yelled. Glaceon summoned a large amount of ice that glittered rainbow colors; then it blasted right at the opponents.

"That won't work!" The girl cried, "Alakazam use Psychic again!" Again the ice stopped in midair and at that precise moment was what TK was waiting for.

"Jolteon use Thunder!" TK ordered.

Jolteon sent out one of the strongest electricity from its body; the lightning hit the ice shards that were still in the air and bounced around like sunlight reflecting against the mirror to create thousands of directions for the attack to go. There was no way for Alakazam to react to the attack fast enough and both Pokemon were dealt with severe damage. Alakazam lost its focus and the Ice Shard then slammed into them. That attack was very risky because TK had to precisely attack when Alakazam stopped the Ice Shard and although he didn't have worry about accuracy as before, Jolteon's attack must somewhat hit the floating ice in order for the attack to work.

Poliwrath fainted from the powerful electrical shock and Alakazam was the only one Pokemon still standing. "Poliwrath!" The ace male trainer exclaimed.

"One down," TK said in a panting but relieved voice.

"One more to go," Chaison grinned. The tides had turn and they were down to the last Pokemon.

**Author's Notes**

Well, no Jimmy or Crystal. They'll show up in the next chapter. Now that I think about it Mealine hasn't showed up for a while...

By the way, anyone saw the new Black and White starter Pokemon and trainers? I like the male trainer but that girl trainer looks a bit too errrr… Who wears that short of jeans? And how in the world she got all that hair into her hat? And what is up with the bangs? And the starters… it's like they ran out of ideas and decided to slap on past Pokemon to create the weirdest Pokemon. If I had to choose I probably say that the pig looks the most normal one. I hope their evolve forms look better.

Anyways, enough rambling from me.

Let's thank my reviewers.

…

**Ketchum Kid**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**writer's block 2000**

**littlmidget123**

**Cherrim-X**

**hydro-serpent58**

**RWT**

**Jarkes**

**xXLilxXxPandaXx (that's a really hard name to type. O.o lol.)**

**Nianque**

…

All right then. Updates are going to go at their usual pace as before.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	70. Jimmy's First Match

**Disclaimer: Owning Pokemon is hazardous to my health.**

Hey guys! Another update. This chapter is focused more on Jimmy and Crystal (which I know almost everybody was looking forward to.)

The chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted a bit of suspense.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 70:**

"Let me tell you something," Alex said as he returned his Tangela. The battle was over though Alex must say that it was a close one. The whole field was scorched and the battle took almost an hour. "Just because your Pokemon has never lost doesn't mean that it never will. Don't judge my Pokemon just because its type is weaker than you." With that, Alex left his opponent and his opponent's Charizard on the field – defeated.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

…

Jimmy walked down the steps of the bleachers before he jumped down the last two steps. Crystal was still on the field, checking her both Pokemon. Both Delcatty and Kirlia looked better now that Crystal used Potions and berries.

"Okay, that should stop the burn," Crystal said as she handed a Rawst berry to Kirlia who ate it happily. "All right, the idea of double team worked this time, but we probably need to revise our strategy…" Crystal looked up and noticed Jimmy, trying to act cool, walking toward her.

"Hey," Crystal said as she got up and returned her two Pokemon, "Good luck on your match."

"Oh, yeah…" Jimmy muttered, "You too… your next match that is…" Crystal observed Jimmy. He was avoiding her eyes and looked at his feet. He looked nervous.

"You'll do fine," Crystal said, feeling the need to encourage Jimmy. She walked back to the stands and gave Jimmy a small punch in the shoulder. "Don't worry and just battle the way you always did." She left the field and back to the waiting room. Now that she thought about it, Crystal wondered why Jimmy didn't wait in there like everyone else.

…

"Good luck Rav!" Liv said excitedly as the other trainers left the room for their own match. Both of two musicians were in the waiting room and Rav was taking off his reading glasses and putting away the music sheets that he was looking at. Rav and Liv were both silent through the first round of battles, but once Rav's name was announced for the second round, Liv decided to give her friend some encouragement. Except…

"Why?" Rav asked confusingly and bluntly, "Am I that bad of a trainer that I need luck to win?"

"What? Ah, no!" Liv exclaimed, blushing red from embarrassment. "I- it's… it's just… an expression." She finished her sentence in a really timid voice. She really didn't like it when she said something that sounded normal to others but was totally different to Rav. The trainer noticed and realized that Liv was acting the way that she always did when Rav said something a bit rude and kind of hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rav said and was silent for a minute before saying, "Well thanks." He gave a somewhat awkward hug, and immediately, Liv blushed though this time Rav didn't notice this gesture. With that, he smoothed his vest over his white shirt. With the proper training, Rav walked out of the room like a perfect gentleman. Liv gazed after him and sighed. She wished she would be able to double team with Rav.

Liv was still daydreaming about Rav when the other trainers from the first round came in. One of them came toward her and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" Liv didn't hear the trainer until shaken.

"Sorry, but is anyone sitting here?" the female blue hair trainer asked again, pointing to a seat next to Liv.

"Ah, no!" Liv said, blushing again from embarrassment. She should stop daydreaming and focus more on the battle. "Go right ahead!" The girl trainer looked puzzle at Liv but sat down.

"My name is Crystal," the female trainer said to strike up a conversation, "Are you one of the musicians from last night's party?"

"Oh yes!" Liv said, happy that there was something they could discuss, "I am Liv – one of the famous female violinist in the Johto region." She held her hand for Crystal to shake.

"Well, it's great to meet someone so famous," Crystal smiled, "Are you participating in this battle as well? Or are you here to be a spectator since it is nicer here?"

"S-sort of," Liv said as she once again remembered Rav and Liv could feel her cheeks burning. "I… I mean… I signed up to help my friend… He needed a partner… but I only think of him as a friend!" Liv said this all in a high frantic pitch voice, but Crystal just stared blankly back as though she didn't understand what Liv was truly feeling.

"Oh, I see," Crystal said, smiling, in hopes for Liv to calm down. "So is your friend battling right now?" Liv nodded afraid to speak. She pointed to the screen just as it showed a red hair with green eyes trainer. "That's your friend?" Crystal asked. Liv nodded frantically again. Crystal looked up the screen for a bit.

"Hmmm, this is pretty ironic," Crystal said. Both of them were silent for a bit before Liv decided to speak up.

"What is?" Liv asked, unable to hide her curiosity. Crystal shrugged but pointed to the screen where it showed Rav and his opponent ready for battle.

"Your friend is battling this guy I know." Immediately, both Liv and Crystal fell silent.

"Well, this is awkward…"

…

Jimmy watched the roulette go round and round. He then took a glance at his opponent, who simply introduced himself as Rav, was acting aloof and nonchalant. There was a sense of strangeness about him though… Finally, the roulette had stopped on a picture of a Pokemon that was colored purple.

_Uh, oh_, Jimmy thought, remembering this picture from the party last night.

"The roulette has decided that the trainers will have their three Pokemon poisoned," the referee announced.

"You know," Rav interrupted and directed his statement to the referee, "the way you said that makes it seem like you want to kill our Pokemon." There was an awkward silence and the referee coughed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, the field will be filled with Poison Powder." With a wave of the referee's hand, a small machine came out and puffed out deadly purple powder until it covered the entire field. "Let the battle begin!"

Jimmy frowned. He didn't have any Pokemon that could deal with the poison, except Beedrill, but Beedrill wasn't the type that had incredibly good power. The best thing to do is to observe the opponent and then go from there. "Go Aipom!" Jimmy called out, sending his out his first Pokemon into battle. His Aipom immediately cringed as the effect of poison started to take effect.

"Go," Rav called out as Exploud!" The large purple Pokemon roared with anger as it stomped onto the field. The purple poison was taking effect on it, but like its owner, Exploud had the same dull expression on its face.

"Oh, boy," Jimmy muttered as he realized the incredible height difference between the both Pokemon.

"Exploud! Use Hyper Beam!" Rav ordered and a large orange and yellow blast shot out of Exploud's large mouth and straight at Aipom.

"Aipom!" Jimmy yelled, desperately thinking. They need speed. SPEED! "Agility!" Aipom immediately increased its speed, but the Hyper Beam created a large BOOM and an incredibly large crater in the ground, sending Aipom high into the air. Luckily, Aipom managed to avoid some of the damage; however, with the effect of poison, Aipom is sure to collapse first before Exploud.

_Okay, we need to change tactics_, Jimmy thought. Hyper Beam is powerful but makes the user immobilize in the next round. The best thing to do was to use an effective move. "Aipom use Focus Punch!" Jimmy ordered. Aipom charged and slammed the attack straight at the immovable Exploud who roared with pain at the super effective fighting attack.

"Now, use Baton Pass!" Aipom immediately disappeared back into its Pokeball, and Jimmy immediately switched out another of his Pokemon. "Beedrill come out!" Immediately the bug Pokemon buzzed out and flew into the air. It wasn't effective by the poison and in way better shape than Exploud was.

Rav frowned. That fighting move hurt Exploud quite a bit, and to make matters worse, his opponent, managed to switch out with a healthier Pokemon. If the battle dragged on too long, then Exploud would be the one who'll faint. However, there was no point in switching out yet when Exploud has some pretty good attacks that it could still use. Besides, his opponent obviously thought that Exploud wouldn't be able to attack easily with a flying Pokemon. Rav was going to prove him wrong.

"Exploud," Rav ordered, finally decided, "Hyper Voice!" Exploud opened its mouth and immediately sent out a strong shock wave of air.

"Beedrill, Toxic Spike!" Beedrill managed to scattered a bunch of spikes that lay all over the ground before being consumed by Exploud's attack. Exploud's attack was so strong that the dome vibrated, and cracks were formed on top of the celing. The attack on Beedrill and Exploud's poisoned self resulted in both Pokemon fainting at the same time.

The referee whistled immediately before speaking. "Both Pokemon have fainted. Please return them and summon out your next Pokemon to continue this match."

"Beedrill return," Jimmy commanded. He gritted his teeth. He had never thought that his opponent was actually going to take the chance and attack Beedrill instead of recalling. Now Jimmy was down to two Pokemon – one of them already poisoned. His opponent, Rav, meanwhile, still has two healthy one.

"Go Electivire!" Rav ordered, summoning out the giant yellow and black Pokemon. It was poisoned but also injured by Beedrill's Toxic Spikes. Jimmy winced at the sight of the large Pokemon. What was Jimmy going to do? For once, he wasn't thinking rashly. He didn't want to lose. Crystal won her first battle even though the odds were against her. She took her time and used her opponent's arrogance against him. Jimmy definitely didn't want to lose face now.

"Aipom! Let's go!" Jimmy ordered. Out popped Aipom again. The Pokemon looked incredibly tired and weakened from the first round, but Jimmy needed Aipom for one last job.

"Why did you let Aipom out again?" Rav asked, puzzled, "You're not going to make progress with a weakened Pokemon. Plus it can't attack quickly enough." Jimmy didn't say anything. Who said anything about attacking?

"Aipom Baton Pass again!" Jimmy yelled. Immediately the Pokemon went back to its Pokeball.

"Running away?" Rav asked a bit rudely. Jimmy didn't say anything but took out his third Pokemon. This was now or never.

"Come out Typhlosion!" Jimmy called out. This time, Jimmy's strongest Pokemon was on the field. Rav was a bit taken aback by the fire Pokemon's appearance but he stood his ground and remained calm.

"Electivire, use Thunder Wave!" Rav ordered, but Jimmy wasn't going to let that attack take place.

"Typhlosion! Overheat!" Jimmy called out. Typhlosion roared as it shoot flames out of its back and immediately blasted the powerful fire attack straight at Electrive who was consumed by the flames and fainted immediately. The buzzer sounded, indicating that Jimmy won. Rav looked mildly surprised at the turn of events but didn't say anything as he returned his Electrive.

"I see. Your Aipom obviously is much faster than most Pokemon. That explains why Beedrill managed to use an attack first. Also, since Typhlosion is faster to begin with, the speed obviously goes to you."

"I've been training my Aipom on speed specifically for this reason," Jimmy said, panting slightly and couldn't believe his luck. "Speed and power are what I work on the most with my team." Rav couldn't help but give a grudging smile.

"Nice, most of my Pokemon aren't truly meant for speed, only power and strong defense. I only have one Pokemon who is the only one that focuses only on speed. But what happens if I bring out one that has both?" Without elaborating, Rav opened his third Pokeball and revealed a large Charizard. "I wonder who truly has both speed and power." Jimmy gaped at the Kanto fire starter's final evolution.

Charizard's speed was definitely better than Typhlosion, and the dragon was also a flying type. It'll be easier to avoid attacks coming from the ground though not the same vice versa. All Rav had to do was just keep dodging and wait slowly for Typhlosion's HP to be sapped before finishing off.

"You know," Rav said in a bored voice as though he could read Jimmy's mind, "I could keep dodging but something tells me that that's no fun." Jimmy looked up bewildered, and Rav simply gave a challenging look. "I say we see which Pokemon can finish the other without relying on the poison state. Even better, let's see who can still stand from the other opponent's strongest attack." Jimmy grinned at his opponent. This was more like it. Rav gave a grin as well. They were not running away from a challenge, nor were both of them going to take the short cut to win.

"Typhlosion use Eruption!" Jimmy ordered. Tyhplosion roared and sent out its strongest fire attack.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz!" Rav called out too at the same time. Charizard charged up for its powerful attack and charged downward before blasting out fire. The two powerful fire blasts exploded upon impact and immediately consumed the whole arena with black smoke.

Coughing, both trainers tried to see through the smoke even though their eyes were watering and stinging from the pain. The smoke slowly dissipated and finally revealed the result.

_Who was the winner?_

**Author's Notes**

I like cliff hangers with dramatic endings. :D

Hey, guys, if you haven't noticed, I've just posted a new story. If you like Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon Ranger, then check it out. I'm probably going to put up the next chapter soon.

Radom time. Read this if you want to have a bit of a laugh. Ever since I heard that Pikachu can learn how to fly in HGSS, I always wondered what kind of theme song it could have. And then it hit me. Defying Gravity from Wicked. LOL.

Okay, let's thank my reviewers.

…

**littlmiget123**

**Nianque**

**Cherrim-X**

**Jarkes**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**hydro-serpent58**

**xXLilxXxPandaXx**

**RWT**

**Lady Limeonade**

**writer's block 2000**

**Ketchum Kid** (new trend? Possibly. Lol. Thanks for the review.)

**Someone** (Green appears in Cinnabar? Are you talking about the manga? I highly doubt I'll put him in though since Green only appeared there when he was young. I follow a bit of manga, anime, and game. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.)

…

That's it from me.

I'll see you in the next chapter.

-JapanDreamer


	71. The Final Result

**Chapter 71: **

Jimmy coughed as the smoke cleared up. He looked up and saw his Typhlosion was still standing up. It was weak and tired and close to collapsing. But what about Charizard? Jimmy searched frantically through the smoke, and to his surprise, Charizard was on the ground – fainted. Raz had a surprise look on his face which he still showed even when he noticed Jimmy was looking at him.

The buzzer sounded, indicating that Jimmy has won the round and the match. "I… I won?" Jimmy gasped. It took another few seconds for it to completely enter Jimmy's brain. "I WON!" Jimmy yelled this time. He grabbed Typhlosion who immediately fell down to the ground from exhaustion. "WE DID IT!" Jimmy swung his exhausted Pokemon back and forth like a child swinging his stuff animal around and around.

Rav sighed as he recalled his Charizard. It was a huge gamble to battle like that. However, Typhlosion's Blaze ability and his Charizard's high health even things out. Perhaps Fire Blitz wasn't a good move to use since it also took health away from the user.

"YES! WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!" Rav groaned as Jimmy continued his chant. The kid was pretty annoying, but still he had a reason to be happy. Rav turned to leave, not wanting to stick around.

At that moment, Jimmy remembered that he was suppose to be considerate of his opponent, so he walked over to Rav and took out his hand. Rav was surprised as this gesture and looked even more bewildered. "That was a great battle. I hope we can do that some time again." Jimmy said this as though he was completely embarrassed. Rav gave a somewhat grin and took Jimmy's hand.

"Next time, I'll show you that my fire power is better than yours."

"What," Jimmy said, this time sticking his tongue out, "In your dreams." Rav turned and walked out of the dome. Jimmy noticed that the door that led to the trainer's waiting area slammed open. There was a young girl with black hair and blue eyes came out with what were apparently music sheets and a violin case. She noticed Jimmy and gave a short polite bow before walking out with Rav.

Jimmy gave a good stare as the two trainers left and realized that the two were friends. Jimmy then noticed Crystal coming out from the door as well. After that intense battle, Jimmy was feeling more himself now and didn't really listen to Crystal.

"Wow," Crystal said though she was looking out the door where Liv ran off to console her partner. "I never thought you would've won."

"Well, I'm pretty strong for – Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Jimmy demanded, realizing Crystal's zero percent of confidence in his win.

"You're lucky that Rav wanted to fight in a big showdown," Crystal continued, "I'm just surprise that you could actually beat that guy."

"I am strong!" Jimmy retorted, "You just never saw me battle before. Just you wait! When you battle against me, you'll be begging for my mercy!" Crystal rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crystal said as she walked off, but Jimmy wasn't done.

"You know, you could show a bit of support," Jimmy said then added stubbornly, "I won!"

"Congratulations," Crystal said, "You won."

"What?" Jimmy said, "I can't hear you. Speak up Crys-" Bam! Jimmy got kicked right in the face.

"Ow!" Jimmy said as he tried to pinch his nose that was spilling out blood. "What was that for?"

"You idiot!" Crystal yelled, "Stop acting immature. Can't you for once act a bit like an adult? I said what you wanted to hear, now you want me to scream?"

"On second thought, don't scream," Jimmy groaned as he covered his ears from Crystal's bickering, "You're hurting my ears. Maybe it was best if I didn't ask you to talk at all." Secretly, he grinned. Crystal was acting the same way as usual.

"Hurting your ears?" Crystal said angrily, "Well if that's the case, then I definitely don't want to be your partner." With that she left in a huff back into the trainer's waiting room.

"What?" Jimmy said, "No! Wait a minute!" He hurried after Crystal, who was clearly in a bad mood. Still, annoying Crystal was the most fun thing to do.

…

Meanwhile, up in the box office where all the wealthy benefactors were watching the matches, Mealine stared at what the two trainers' interaction. However, everyone else didn't notice this and were more interested in the battle they saw, particularly the one with Jimmy and Rav.

"That kid's Typhlosion was amazing," one guy said, "Truly spectacular."

"I still don't understand why that other kid would want to finish things off in one last move," a beefy man said as he smoked his cigar, "He could've won."

"I think it is some trainer pride thing," a small stingy looking man said as he pushed up his tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose. "They seem to have a lot of that." There was a loud laughter as though this was some stupid thing to have.

Mealine stared indefinitely as she watched Jimmy run after Crystal. Even from where she was sitting, she could see Jimmy smiling, as though he enjoyed being annoying to that… that girl. What was so special about her? She was tough, serious, and not even appreciative of the wealthy.

Crystal was simply a commoner who just somehow hoodwink Jimmy into liking her. Knowing her, Crystal was probably after Jimmy's inheritance. But Mealine was different. She didn't need Jimmy's money. Her feelings are genuine and there was no way Crystal felt the same way as her.

"Mealine?" Mr. Silver, Mealine's father, said, "I want to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

There were many things Mealine wanted that her father could give right away, but the one thing she desperately want…

"Actually daddy," Mealine said softly, "there is something I want…"

…

_Two hours later…_

"And we now are on the next challengers in Dome 3!" Alex sighed as he walked back out to the field. It was a rotation back and forth. Tomorrow, the finals would be held and the winners will battle against the other trainers who made it to the finals from the other domes. Right now, they were in the semi-finals.

I wonder who my opponent is this time… Alex wondered as he waited on the field. To his surprise, he found himself facing Kina, one of Crystal's coordinator friends. She, too, looked bewildered at the outcome.

"Wow," Kina said as the two gazed at each other, "Never thought I would have to challenge you." Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair fight?" Alex asked in a good humor way, taking out his hand. Kina grinned and shook her opponent's hand.

"Definitely." The roulette spun until it stopped at a Pokemon symbol that was colored hot red.

"All right! All Pokemon entering the field will be have a burned status," the referee announced. Kina grinned. She had a Pokemon with an advantage to this situation.

"Go Ninetales!" Kina yelled. A large white fox Pokemon came out. Ninetales was unaffected by the flames that were produced by the small machines that sprayed flames on to the field. Alex, however, was frowning. None of his Pokemon are immune to the flames; therefore, the best method is to fight back with a Pokemon that had a better advantage against fire types.

"Go, Onix!" Immediately a large rock snake Pokemon appeared, wincing slightly from the burned effect. It roared and glared at the small fire Pokemon in front of it. Alex grinned. Onix was usually called out first to intimidate the opponents Pokemon.

"Oh! An Onix!" Kina gaped, "Looks like I'm in a bit of trouble. Ninetales, use Iron Tail!" The fox Pokemon's tails glowed silver and slammed against Onix's face. The Pokemon roared in pain but tried to retaliate by smashing its tail. Unfortunately, Ninetales dodged easily. The speed difference is too great.

"Rock Tomb!" Alex commanded. Immediately, heavy boulders came crashing down out of nowhere. Ninetales managed to dodge the attacks somewhat, but Alex's true purpose was served. The large boulders made it even more difficult for Ninetales to move. "Now use Rock Throw." This time, the attack reached its target.

"Ninetales!" Kina cried as her Pokemon whimpered from the pain, "Confuse Ray!" There was a blinding flash of light, and when Alex was able to open his eyes, his Onix was confused. It started to thrash around, hitting things random until all of the rocks from Rock Tomb attack were smashed into pieces.

"Shoot!" Alex groaned. He wasn't planning for this to happen.

"Iron Tail again!" Kina yelled, and again Ninetales slammed its tail. This time Onix fell for good. Alex listened to the buzzer, indicating he lost his first round and returned his Onix.

"Yes!" Kina smiled as she hugged her Ninetales. Alex gave a small chuckle.

"This battle is far from over," Alex said.

"Bring it on then," Kina challenged though she said this with a bit of humor.

…

"Hmmm," Jean said as she looked over at Alex's battle, "Alex is having a bit of a trouble, but he seemed to be having fun."

"Hey!" Jean turned around to see her opponent (Nellie was it?) trying to get her attention. The battle was a double battle, only that there are no partners. Jean's Blastoise and Meowth were against Nellie's Staraptor and Prinplup. "Try to pay attention please!" Nellie said.

"Okay, okay," Jean said, "No need to get so worked up over something like that. If you have time to yell at me, you should focus more on battling against my Pokemon. "Tank, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise sent out powerful blasts of water at the bird Pokemon. Staraptor flew into the air while Prinplup dodged by moving swiftly through the water.

"Oooo!" Jean winced, "Not good. Tank's attack is too slow. Guess we'll need to show off some speed. All right Ches! Slash!" Immediately, Meowth slashed the Prinplup who had to use its flippers to defend itself.

"Staraptor," Nellie cried, "Aerial Ace!" Staraptor charged at Ches the Meowth, but that was what Jean was hoping.

"Rapid Spin Tank!" Staraptor was immediately hit by a large and thick spinning discus. "Nice," Jean grinned at the outcome. "Come on Nellie. Give me something more challenging."

"NELLIE!" Nellie winced as her sister screamed her name. "STOP WITH THIS WEAK STRATEGY! I GOT MORE THAN SIXTY POKEDOLLARS ON YOU!" Nellie groaned. Ellen was gambling again.

"What?" Jean gaped, cocking her head to the side, "HOLD ON A SEC, I BET FORTY ON ME!" She brought out a bit of money from her pocket. Jean apparently was more interested in gambling right now than the battle itself. Her Pokemon looked a bit embarrassed at their trainer's behavior.

"Please!" the referee called out, "Do not scream. Focus on the battle."

"Okay, okay," Jean said, rolling her eyes and muttered "Kill joy" under her breath.

"Staraptor," Nellie called, trying a different tatic, "Close Combat on Meowth." The bird Pokemon slammed against the cat Pokemon at full speed. "Priplup use Metal Claw on Meowth!" Prinplup immediately slashed Meowth, causing it to faint. The buzzer sounded, indicating Jean is down to one Pokemon.

"Nice," Jean said, recalling her Pokemon, "My Ches won't be able to fight after being hit by that fighting attack, but then again, your Staraptor is in a bit of a trouble as well. Tank! Flash Cannon!" Blastoise aimed straight at Staraptor who collapsed after its defense sharply fell from Close Combat attack. The buzzer sounded, indicating that Nellie only had one Pokemon left.

"Finish this off," Jean commanded, "Hyper Beam!"

"Prinplup!" Nellie cried, "Protect!" Priplup covered itself with a green shield just in time as the large blast of yellow energy slammed at it.

"Nice!" Jean said, grinning, "But does Prinplup have the ability to finish me off?" Nellie frowned. Her Staraptor had the power to finish things off, but Prinplup was used to back up. Now that Staraptor was gone, winning was even more slim.

"Prinplup!" Nellie called out, "Use Metal Claw!" Prinplup slashed Blastoise hard shell without making so much of a dent.

"Not good," Jean called out, "You need to increase your power… like this. Tank, use our Full Power Rapid Spin that Can Destroy Anything in Our Path Attack!"

"What kind of attack of that?" Nellie stared as Blastoise spun fast, faster than before. Then suddenly, electricity started to form until Blastoise's shell was surrounded with static. "Ohhhh." Blastoise charged straight at Prinplup. "Prinplup dodge!" Nellie cried, realizing the danger of the situation.

The penguin Pokemon managed to dodge, but unfortunately, Blastoise was still charging and slammed against the wall. The whole dome shuddered and cracks started to form from the impact. "Darn it!" Jean said, "Try again!" Blastoise charged again, missed, and slammed against the other wall. Soon the whole wall cracking. "Try again! Try again! Try again!" Soon Blastoise was moving back and forth. It gotten to the point where Nellie and Prinplup were watching Blastoise attacking back and forth and hitting the wall.

"STOP!" The referee called out, but Jean was getting out of control. Plaster was coming down, and the audience were screaming and running out to the nearest exit. Trainers were all running around

"Again and again!" Jean kept yelling. Referee looked so horrified, and immediately, security guards started to show up. They grabbed Jean by the shoulder.

"Miss!" One of the guys screamed, "Stop your Pokemon before things get any worse." At that moment the whole dome collapsed to the ground.

"YES!" Jean screamed, raising her arms into the air, "FULL POWER RAPID SPIN THAT CAN DESTROY ANYTHING IN OUR PATH ATTACK WORKED!" Nellie looked weakly at the referee who looked like he survived an earthquake.

"OKAY!" Ellen yelled as though she was thoroughly impatient, "WHO WON?"

…

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, what's going on?" the crew member, wearing a white uniform with a sailor cap, asked as he looked out into sea. The weather report announced blue sky for the rest of the week, but in front of them, there seemed to be a large heavy black cloud looming around Whirl Island.

"Strange," another member said, "I thought we were supposed to have clear sky all day."

"Well, you can't always trust the weather report," another voice said. The two crew members looked around and noticed that the captain of the ship walking toward them. He had a large neatly trimmed white beard and a spiffy looking uniform. In his hand was a pipe.

"Captain!" The two immediately saluted. The captain waved his hand and he too, looked out at the ocean.

"I told our rich friends the problem, but they prefer that we take the short route still and go through the storm. Apparently, staying on this ship longer than planned will cause them to lose money."

"But captain! That's crazy!" The captain shrugged his shoulder and looked at his crew members.

"Keep the ship on course. I've been captain for more than twenty years and I certainly won't let this ship sink." The captain waved his hand. "Keep on working."

"Y-yes sir!" The two said before uneasily setting off. The captain frowned immediately as he saw the dark clouds looming. If he could follow his instinct, he would've send this ship back to Olivine Port, but those ridiculous rich people were so insistent about his abilities that they were willing to have him continue sailing.

Suddenly, there was a sudden boom and a large crumbling sound from outside. Captain looked back at his ship. Immediately, a crew member appeared. "Captain, something happened to Dome 3!"

The captain took another drag from his pipe before sighing. Then he immediately rushed to the dome. He hoped that nothing too serious would happen. Apparently, he never met Jean.

…

Dark in the depths of the ocean in Whirl Island, a large shadow swooped through over the bottom as though it was flying. Streams of bubbles flew past it as though it was being control by the current. Its blue eyes glowed in the dark. The shadow spread its large wings out and 'flew' over a large densely pack of rocks. Although the shadow was harmless and passed many other Pokemon who dared to swim down here, for once it was expressing anger. It growled and shook its head back and forth as though an irksome fly was following it. Unfortunately, that anger was creating strong currents that spun round and round like... whirlpools.

Something was after the shadow, and whatever it was; a terrible disaster was forming.

**Author's Notes**

Hasn't the game caused anyone to wonder where in the world do Pokemon get rocks to do their rock type attacks? Then again, I could say the same thing for any attack…

And of course, Jean had to destroy everything in her path. Lol.

All right, for those who don't know yet, I'm going to be on a vacation till the end of June. So no updating until then (Most likely).

Let's thank my reviewers

…

**Nianque**

**littlmidget123**

**writer's block 2000**

**dark5523**

**RWT**

**Someone** (Well, seeing how Cinnabar is in the Kanto region while we're in the Johto... I say the chances of Green appearing in this story are kind of slim. Perhaps if I make a sequel? Anyways, thanks for reviewing.)

**Sparky**

**Cherrim-X**

**Jarkes**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

…

That's it from me!

I'll see you after my vacation.

**-JapanDreamer**


	72. A Storm is Brewing

**Disclaimer: The human mind can think but it cannot own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, I'm back from my vacation! Miss me? Lol.

Anyways, I finally managed to write a decent amount. It should be interesting and I managed to get some of my writing mood back in.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 72:**

Crystal felt on her head the splatter of first drops of rain coming down. She looked up at the gray clouds thundering overhead. She could smell and taste the salty sea in the air and shuddered as a strong wind blew. She looked around and could see everybody feeling uncomfortable waiting outside the dome. Some had hoods and some even had umbrellas, though most people were flinching and getting wetter by the minute. As the rain started to fall down faster, most of the trainers were fighting to hide underneath the small balcony that scattered around. Most of the trainers were glaring at the dome's locked door. They couldn't understand why they were all forced to wait out here when they could wait in there. Apparently, another dome had exploded and collapsed thanks to a certain person. This caused a huge timeout as all of the executive sponsors of this tournament tried to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, the sponsors were afraid that these trainers would do something stupid as well and cause another problem, so no entry to dome until the problem was solved.

"Gahhhhhh," Jimmy gagged as more rain drops fell, "Why does it have to rain now?" The cold needlelike rain falling on his head was a very unpleasant feeling. He flinched again as a couple of raindrops fell and tried to wipe his head to stop the rain from soaking past his hat and into his hair.

"Quit complaining," Crystal said as she tried to use her hand as a mini umbrella though it was failing miserably. "You can go back to the room and wait."

"I'm good," Jimmy muttered, not wanting to look like a wimp. However, he didn't look happy at all at the situation. In fact, the ship was starting move up and down as though the ocean waves decided to join in with the rain. He glanced at Crystal and could tell that she wasn't happy either. At this rate, her pigtails will be soaked and look less bouncy…

"Hey," Jimmy said, realizing something different about Crystal for the first time, "When did you take off that flower clip from your head?" Crystal indistinctly touched her head.

"Oh," Crystal shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't really care, "I think I lost it back in Ecruteak City."

"What?" Jimmy gaped, "Why didn't you tell me?" Crystal glared at him with an "Are you kidding with me?" look.

"You didn't notice that it was missing for almost a week. Why would it matter to you?" Crystal said in a harsh and rhetorical voice. Jimmy tried to retort but could only open his gaping mouth. He couldn't find anything good to say. Annoyed by Jimmy's slowness, Crystal looked away and watched the sea churned and turned dark gray. The rain was finally coming down pretty hard. Many people were already screaming and running around to find shelter. Jimmy, Crystal, and about ten people were left waiting in the rain.

"This weather is getting out of hand," Crystal finally muttered as she walked off, treading carefully so that she wouldn't slip on the wet slick wooden planks.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked as he tried to follow Crystal until she looked back and gave him such a scary glare that he almost slipped from moving backward.

"Into the suite," Crystal stated flatly, "I'm getting wet right now. I'll come back later with an umbrella… unless you want to keep following me around but remain oblivious to your surroundings." With that, she left, leaving Jimmy all by himself.

"Women," Jimmy sighed as he scratched his head, "I'll never understand them." Still, Jimmy was feeling angry with himself. Why didn't he notice that the flower had disappeared? He felt stupid and ashamed for giving Crystal a present and not even noticing that it disappeared. And then realizing its disappearance after so many days. No wonder why Crystal was mad and irritated.

"Hey, did you hear?" Jimmy noticed next to him that the voice came from some 16 year old trainer with a dark red umbrella, trying to start a conversation with his friend. "They said that this storm is not normal." Jimmy perked up with a bit of interest as he continued to eavesdrop into the conversation.

"Who?" The other person, around 16 years old as well, asked though he looked a bit uninterested. He was wearing a yellow poncho. Looking at these trainers made Jimmy wished Crystal would hurry up and get an umbrella. Plus he was feeling a bit sick now that the waves were pushing the boat up and down and causing his stomach to churn.

"The sailors," the guy said, waving his arms in excitement and causing raindrops clinging to his umbrella to splatter everywhere. "They said something about how the ocean is being controlled or something like that."

"Oh please," the other guy said rolling his eyes as he moved away from his eccentric friend, "Sailors are pretty superstitious. Sea monsters and all that; storms come and go in the ocean."

"Well… Yeahhhh… Bu-"

"And," the friend interjected, "what do you think is more normal? This storm or the fact that a dome has been destroyed and we're stuck out here waiting for the stupid announcement?" Immediately, both of the two started laughing.

He continued to look at the gray and black sky and couldn't help but think how awful this was turning out so far. Who was this person that caused so much trouble today?

…

"I'm telling you," Jean said in a bored voice, "The rules stated that I couldn't use attacks such as Dig or Earthquake. So technically, my Tank's Full Power Rapid Spin that Can Destroy Anything in Our Path is legit in the battle." The calm trainer had her feet propped up against the long rectangle table in the conference room. There were many wealthy business men and women sitting around there and looked as though they each wanted to kill Jean. The damage she caused was going to set them all back financially.

Nellie was sitting in a chair next to Jean. Nellie was nervous though the only thing she did was explain the event earlier. Her sister, Ellen, wasn't here, but Nellie had a shrewd suspicion that her sister was going to start bombarding with questions as soon as this is over. The bet was still going since the winner hasn't been decided yet, and Ellen wasn't in the mood to lose money yet. The captain of the ship, standing by the door, was there as well. He was the only one who couldn't help but smile at Jean's confidence as she yawned at the tweedy looking man sitting across from her and who was deciding Jean's fate.

"But we did mention earlier," the thin man said as he continued to write down the information on the formal sheet of paper, "that trainers must avoid using such dangerous moves that could harm others around them."

"Nobody was harmed," Jean said as she inspected her nails which, to her, were more interesting than this conversation, "and as far as I can tell, no one got killed. Beside, other trainers have been using attacks that damage the dome. Aren't you people rich enough to compensate those damages or are there several more trainers waiting after me to do this procedure as well?"

"But none of them," a large beefy man a couple of chairs down answered gruffly, "was foolish enough to destroy the whole dome." Everybody bobbed their heads in agreement, hoping to get somewhere now. The man took a cigar out of his pocket and immediately started smoking. The acid gray smoke was causing Nellie's eyes to sting.

"So, you guys are admitting that there is a limit in your wealth huh?" Jean smirked even though that comment was a very dangerous thing to say. Every wealthy person in the room looked as though they wanted to tie this girl up in a sack and throw her overboard. Nellie could feel the strong animosity feeling in the air and wished she could leave but didn't know how to do so politely.

"If I may," the captain interrupted to break the tension. Everybody, except Jean, turned and stared at him. "The rules didn't mention anything about compensating damages for attacks that were not listed in the book. As far as I can tell, Jean isn't required to pay."

There was an uneasy silence, and several immediately muttered something like 'darn, a loophole' and 'need to rewrite that rule book.' Jean grinned at the captain's lawyer experience and spoke in such a sweet tone that it nearly made everyone else madder and Nellie more frightened.

"In that case, can I go? I have to finish my match with Nellie so we can figure out who wins. Unless, we're going to do this again in court…" The tweedy man looked petrified with fright now as he looked at the other wealthy benefactors as though for some clue as to what to do.

"You can both leave," a young blond hair lady in her mid twenties said to both Jean and Nellie. "We'll decide what to do."

"Great," Jean yawned again and got up from her red comfy chair, "Come on Nellie." With that, Jean walked out of the room and winked at the captain as he opened the door for her. Together, both trainers walked down the dimly lit hallway that had carpet floor. Polished doors were on each side of the walls in a neat and orderly fashion. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and the crystals were swishing back and forth from the movement of the boat, making the shadows move around in a rhythmic pattern.

_That was close_, Nellie sighed in relief as she followed Jean, who was now whistling happily. Nellie felt she had been surrounded by an angry herd of Tauros and was about to be flattened anytime. How could Jean be so calm in a situation like that?

"Hey!" Nellie flinched from her worry thoughts and looked up to see that Jean had stopped. Apparently, she was blocked by someone. "Nellie!" Ellen said, looking clearly frustrated, "What happened in there? Are you okay? Who won? You, right?" When Nellie didn't respond, Ellen groaned. "Oh man, there goes my savings!"

"Actually," Jean explained, "They are still deciding our doom (Nellie loved how Jean used the word 'us' and not 'my.'), so for now, it is still undetermined." Ellen sucked in some air as though she was thoroughly irritated but not trying to vent it out.

"So, what now?" Ellen asked. "How long are we going to wait? Right now, there are a whole bunch of trainers who are also in a very bad mood." Nellie shrugged hopelessly. Ellen blew out some air out of frustration. "This is the worst vacation ever. I got a lousy room, boring food, and I'm stuck here waiting for the result of an incident instead of making money."

"Don't worry Ellen," Nellie said, "Maybe when we arrive at Cinnabar, we can go shopping or something."

"Hey, I like that," Ellen said grinning, "You're paying right?" Nellie sighed but nodded. Anything to keep Ellen from being too moody.

"If that's the case, then I'll join you guys as well," Jean grinned as she took off her white and gray bucket hat and scratched her head roughly, "I could use a new hat."

"But Jean," Nellie protested, "you just destroyed a dome."

"So?" Jean raised her eyebrows innocently and laughed along with Ellen while Nellie joined in, though weakly. However, Jean suddenly stopped and her eyebrows suddenly went down and narrowed. Nellie looked at where Jean was looking and saw that the girl was glaring at someone else who just came in. Whoever this girl was, she was obviously loaded. Her long pink hair was tied up and supported by an artificial pink flower. She had on a fancy silver dress that looked like what movie stars wore. The girl looked surprise at the group of girls in front of her and her eyes were immediately drawn upon Jean's scowling look.

"Who are you?" Mealine asked rudely, "It's rude to stare you know." Nellie could feel a spark of anger from Ellen, who hated rude people, and a wildfire from Jean. Nellie could tell that Jean and this pink hair girl obviously had some encounter before that didn't end too beautifully. Still this girl reminded Nellie of something that someone said…

"Forgot me already Mealine? Funny how I didn't notice that a rich person like you would be on this ship as well," Jean said, putting her hat back on her head. The shadows from the hat gave her eyes a more sinister look. "You cost me a ribbon in Goldenrod." Jean's statement finally dawned on Mealine.

"You were that little punk girl who was one of the witnesses in my trial!" Mealine snarled and gave an equal looking evil glare back at Jean. Nellie and Ellen stared at each other, both frightened.

"Let me guess, Daddy saved you again?" Jean asked, though rhetorically. Nellie and Ellen now looked frightened and confused. "Can't stand competition with your so called imaginary boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Mealine glared, "I don't need some ugly girl like you talking to me like that. It's people like you who should be locked up in jail for being a lunatic." Jean didn't look insulted by this remark and, instead, looked amused. This ticked off Mealine more so she said, "At least I've got the power to throw you and your maniacs overboard."

"What was that?" Ellen yelled and tried to charge at Mealine. Nellie desperately tried to grab Ellen's shirt to stop her from doing something stupid – like punching the girl in the face.

"Well, I'll remind to Jimmy to keep hiding before I get murdered by drowning," Jean said as she turned to walk away. _Jimmy?_ Nellie immediately remembered her first encounter with Jimmy – how he was running away from a pink hair girl… Ellen could hardly believe that this girl was, from the sounds of things, Jimmy's stalker. Well, she could believe, but she never would've thought anyone would like Jimmy enough to become a stalker.

"You know," Jean said, pausing a moment to look back at the fuming Mealine, "when a girl becomes overly obsessed with a guy who is not into them, that girl is considered a lunatic as well." Feeling like a volcano was about to explode now, Nellie, still grabbing onto Ellen, rushed after Jean and pulled her away before Mealine could say or do anything.

"That girl," Ellen muttered angrily, "should be sent to the psycho ward."

"Calm down," Nellie said and then looked at Jean, "You shouldn't have been that rude to her though. Now, she'll use any method possible to make sure you pay." Although she said this, Nellie was feeling a bit angry as well though for what reason, she wasn't quite sure. So Mealine was the girl who was giving such a hard time on Jimmy.

"I'm not scared," Jean said stubbornly. "Besides, I have better things to do than worry over some trivial matter." At that moment the three climbed up the stairs and to their surprise, saw that it was raining outside.

"Oh man," Ellen groaned. "I didn't bring an umbrella. This day is getting worse and worse." Nellie sighed and wished the rain could've hold until after the cruise trip. Jean, however, didn't seem bothered by it and walked into the rain.

"Hey hold on!" Nellie cried out, "They told us to stay close by before they tell us their verdict! And shouldn't we wait till the rain let up a bit?"

"Judging by the storm, I say it'll get worse," Jean shouted over the pouring rain and small thunders, "Besides, this rain isn't normal you know. If I stay out here too long, who knows what might happen."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked but Jean was already gone, the rain obscuring Ellen's view. "Great," Ellen muttered, "Now what?" Nellie frowned as she looked up the sky. Jean was right. The storm did seem to be getting even worse. But what did Jean mean by not normal? Is there some reason for the storm to be this bad?

"Maybe we should wait," Nellie said shrugging. "I mean, it's bound to let up soon right?"

…

The rain was coming down hard now, but luckily there was an awning above Crystal's and Jimmy's suite to block the rain. Crystal fumbled her keys and opened the door. She immediately noticed that Jimmy had left the room messier than when she left it. Blankets, pillows, and clothes were strewn everywhere. Chips were scattered everywhere like they were literally thrown to the ground. Sighing, Crystal threw her backpack to the side and started to pick up and clean the mess as fast as she could. At this rate, she was going to end up as Jimmy's maid.

Crystal took off her jacket and left it on the chair to dry. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried her hair and skin as best as she could. She then went to the bedroom to find that umbrella she promised Jimmy.

"Where is it…" she muttered as she saw to her horror the bedroom was in the same state as the living room. "Arghhh, I'm going to kill Jimmy after I make him clean up this place." Crystal was fumbling and throwing things around, making the room messier, in order to find the umbrella that she didn't notice someone entering the room.

"Excuse me." Crystal flinched and raised her leg as though she was about to do a serious karate kick in the face when she noticed two men in black suits and with black sunglasses (which was strange to have on since there wasn't really any sunlight due to the stormy weather) standing right behind her. They both seemed surprise at Crystal's idea of greeting someone.

"Oh, umm," Crystal put her leg down and was embarrassed, "How can I help you?"

"Are you Crystal?" the black bearded man asked. Crystal looked slightly surprised but nodded. The two men looked at each other with confusion as though Crystal's answer puzzled them more than what they were ordered to do. "Come with us (it wasn't a request). There is someone who wants to um… talk to you."

…

"Shoot, I can't believe they stopped the tournament just because of a mishap," TK muttered as he sat down despite the wet floor. His brown hair was clinging to his head, giving him the appearance of a wet canine. TK even had to take off his glasses because the raindrops were making it difficult for him to see.

TK and Chaison were both sitting outside the dome they were battling in. Many trainers had already left, but TK was too tired to go back to his room. For once, the thunder and the pounding of rain against the floor were better soundtracks than the girls' fan scream he had dealt with earlier. Chaison didn't want to leave TK by himself in the rain and decided to stay back as well.

"Well," Chaison, who was as wet as TK, said, a little bit grumpy but still trying to find the bright side of all this, "At least we'll be able to finish this up as soon as they finish discussing. Who do you think it was that destroyed that dome?" Even though he asked, Chaison knew the answer.

"Jean," the two trainers said at the same time and immediately groaned.

"Can't believe she would do something like that…" TK sighed. "At this rate, we're both going to get sick thanks to her."

"We could go back to our rooms," Chaison suggested. "It will be drier there." TK shrugged and finally gave up. He got up and helped Chaison as well who was having difficulty due to the slippery surface.

"Still, I feel like something bad is going to happen," Chaison said, sounding a bit worried for once, "If the captain saw this whole bunch of storm clouds, shouldn't he have sailed us back to port instead of risking it?"

"The captain probably wanted to," TK said as they hurried out of the rain and rushed past the large empty space where the banquet was held yesterday. "But these stupid rich people here didn't want their investments to go to waste, so they force that guy to keep on course. Of course, if we all die, then they'll probably find some way to blame it all on the captain." Here, TK sounded pretty bitter.

"You sound like you know how these people think," Chaison said in a surprised and confused voice. TK shrugged his shoulders, turning very grumpy right now. Chaison tried to cheer TK up with suggestions and battling plans that could be helpful once this Jean problem was over, but for some reason, this just made TK even more moody. He looked over at the sea and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Chaison asked, noticing TK was turning quite pale and his eyes were wide with fear. Chaison looked out to sea and immediately had the same expression as TK. "THE WATER!" There was a large swirling whirlpool just ahead of them; the churning waters seemed to slowly and gradually suck the ship in. It might have been Chaison's imagination but there seemed to be several waterspout in the distance. And the worst part was that those were not the only thing they had to worry about.

"There is a tidal wave as well!" TK yelled in horror. Sure enough a large wave was forming. Great for surfing, bad for a ship since the size was bound to cause a major tip or worse – sink. Immediately, TK ran off.

"Hey!" Chaison shouted, still shocked at what he was seeing, "Where are you going?"

"To get help!" TK said, "If our ship hit that thing, then it's all over for us!"

…

Down underneath the churning sea, there was also trouble going on. Many wild Pokemon who lived in the region were panicking and rushing away as far as possible from the two largest shadows in the place. One was a large, thin, and sleek looking white bird with a long tail. It snapped and opened its mouth wide to fire a large burst of energy toward a large blue dolphin monster with large fins that looked more like powerful wings. The power exploded upon impact and the dolphin growled in anger, revealing its large triangular white teeth. Without hesitation, the dolphin charged toward the white bird and chomped on its long neck.

The Pokemon were swimming as though they were flying through the air and continued to attack. None of them were interested in what was going around them. Their only thought was to take down the other no matter what.

Both roared with anger that shook the sea which strangely seemed to react in the same way as the two Pokemon. Their power seemed to increase and magnify, causing the water to move in a more dangerous way. Currents were like tornadoes, moving everywhere as though they were confuse as to where to go. Several wild Pokemon were getting swept away and the water seemed to become more powerful as it continued to do this.

Slowly but surely, the two Pokemon were moving higher and higher. Sooner or later, they will reach to the surface of the water.

**Author's Notes**

Well, this is going to suck. Lol.

Now that we have a bit of a problem here, let's see how everybody will get out of it. Though I never been in this situation before, so I guess I'll have to make up a bit. XP

Anyways, what do you guys think of the B/W Pokemon they brought up? Do you think they still got enough creativity to continue?

And in the anime, they're going to introduce new characters in the new arc. Hopefully, it'll be more interesting and it looks pretty good. (But knowing my hope, it'll probably be dashed and trampled upon.)

Let's thank my reviewers now.

…

**Just Your Life**

**Nianque**

**littlmidget123**

**Jarkes**

**Cherrim-X**

**Ketchum Kid **(lol. Yeah, Jimmy can be a pain in the butt. Thanks for the review.)

**hydro-serpent58**

**Sparky**

**xXLilxXxPandaXx**

**writer's block 2000**

**RWT**

**Kisdota – The Freak Gamer**

**Lady Limeonade (A La DarkAngel)**

…

Well, that's it from me.

Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you later.

**-JapanDreamer**


	73. Lugia vs Kyogre Battle I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any disco music.**

Hey guys, another update! :D

And of course I was writing this chapter like crazy for today is a very important day.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun**! My birthday! XP I expect lots of fanfic cakes and presents from you guys. Lol.

However, for those who know me a long time and know about my birthday special update, I'll not be able to update all the stories like I use to. Sorry, but the cake is calling me, O.o lol. But seriously, I've been busy and couldn't make the deadline.

All right, I noticed some of you guys are getting confuse with the OCs so I'll be posting the names and the people who wrote them. They are in no particular order by the way. Here goes…

Jean – **Sparky**; Kina – **Mysteryless**, TK – **Ketchum Kid**, Alex – **littlmidget123**, Chaison – **chaison**, Rav and Liv- **RWT**, Miki – **Child of Teaspoon**,

**Chapter 73:**

The rain was pouring down very hard now. Everybody, thankfully, were allowed into one of the domes though the sheer number of people still made it a bit crowded. Some left, muttering that it was better to wait in their rooms but a couple of people decided to wait out. There were several Pokemon out – fire Pokemon to warm up the place, some slightly large Pokemon that were used as some sort of base, and several flying Pokemon who fluttered around, bringing paper messages to trainers who are sheer bored and thought of communicating this way. The two musicians from the party decided to perform and were playing some violin solo and piano accompaniment piece. Someone else had the radio on full blast must be into disco because the whole stadium was blaring 60's style tunes.

"Wish they would hurry up," Kina said as she brushed her Ninetales' fur as the Pokemon laid down with its eyes closed. The up and down movements from the waves were making Kina more sleepy than sick. After a couple of more strokes, Kina sighed and flopped against Ninetales. Both of them were ready to go to bed. She noticed that Crystal wasn't here which was strange. Maybe she was in the suite. Jimmy had just left, looking impatient. Maybe he went back to the suite as well. She felt uncomfortable being here by herself. She didn't know a lot of people here. In fact, the only person she got to know really well, besides Crystal and somewhat with Jimmy, was Alex and that was through half a battle and an earthquake caused by that Jean.

Kina was starting to wonder whether or not Jean was okay. Then again, she destroyed the whole dome and was totally fine after that. Alex was several feet away, apparently looking for someone. He was scratching his head in confusion as he looked around. Just earlier, he was talking to Jimmy but, judging by their gestures and faces since Kina couldn't hear what they were saying, Alex was looking out for Crystal in case she came back and also for other people he knew. So far, his luck was turning sour.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two soaking wet trainers came in. Kina noticed that both of them had the look of terror on their faces. One of them was a brown hair kid with glasses and was very good looking despite his wet appearance. The other had blond hair and a good nature face if he didn't look so terrified at the moment. There was a sudden hush and a strange puzzlement in the air.

The place would've been silent except the high pitch disco voices in the background. To Kina's bewilderment as she got up, Alex was rushing over to them. Immediately, the three boys were in deep conversation. Alex's face turned from puzzlement, to shock, to horror.

"What is going on?" someone yelled in the back, "Are they continuing the contest?" Alex hesitated and looked at the other two for help.

Finally, the cute brown hair guy yelled, "The sea is getting out of control! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE TO –." But before TK could finish, he was engulfed by a giant wave of water. Alex and the other kid were also swallowed up. Kina gaped in horror when the water kept pouring in until the whole dome started to flood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody started running around. Pokemon were flying, running, and hitting trainers while they too were rushing around. The ground suddenly tilted to the left, causing everyone to fall and slid across the floor while more water came gushing in. The ship was just about to tip over and do a 180 when it miraculously managed to regain control and flop back to its original position. The water receded, leaving trainers, sprawled around and covered with sea water and seaweed. Many sputtered as they tried to get up and couple looked as though they were about to throw up. The radio strangely survived through the whole thing and started to play 'Staying Alive'.

"Ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive st-!"

"SHUT UPPPPP!" someone yelled, apparently not enjoying the fact that the music fit in perfectly with the situation. Kina and Ninetales were on top of a kid with his Nidoking and just managed to get off when she noticed that there were less people in the dome than before.

The water! The waves must have grabbed some people out. Kina ran out of the place and noticed several people lying around on deck. However, Alex and the other two boys were nowhere to be seen. Frantically she looked over the side of the railing until she saw about twenty feet from her left, there was that blond hair kid trying to pull something that appeared to be a weird blue rope…

"Oh holy Miltank," the brown hair kid with glasses coughed out water as he climbed over the railing a bit ungracefully. He flopped to the floor like a Magikarp. "Thanks Alex. I thought I was a goner." On his back was a Tangela whose long blue spaghetti arms were doing its best to cling to the railing while bringing over what looked like Alex who looked as though he was spitting out gallons of water.

"Pfftttt. Thanks Tangela and your… urgh, welcome TK," Alex groaned when he managed to string sentences together. Alex fell to the ground, not able to gather enough strength to stand up. TK leaned against the railing and gasped for air as he tried to struggle and stand. "Chaison, are you okay?" Alex addressed this question to the blonde hair kid that just pulled both of them up.

"Shaken but otherwise never better," Chaison said although he looked terrified. "That was too close." TK nodded a little bit drunkenly and couldn't explain what had just happened. It was as though he was simply talking and then BAM! TK was suddenly swallowed by darkness and drowning before managing to regain conscious to find himself dangling sixty feet above water by a very thin rope.

"Alex!" Alex looked up and saw Kina rushing toward them with Ninetales next to her. TK noticed that Ninetales was limping slightly, possibly from being wounded by that wave. "What is going on?"

"Hey Kina…" Alex said weakly and before he could say anything else…

"We need to get off this ship and find land," TK gasped and coughed so Chaison finished what TK was trying to say.

"What TK is trying to say is that the storm is getting worse," Chaison said, "Whirlpools everywhere and I don't know if we can get out of this or not." As though to prove his point, a huge bolt of white lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder roared so loud that it shook the floor.

"If the whirlpools are close," Kina said, "then we must be close to the islands."

"Yeah, but how close?" Alex muttered. "There is no way we can survive out there long enough to search blindly for land and even if we do, we can't send for help in these conditions."

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the mighty storm yelled as if to prove its point. Wait, "yelled"? TK, Kina, Alex, and Chaison looked around confusingly at each other. Even the other trainers were freaked out.

"What was –?" Immediately a huge water spout appeared near the boat. The ship shook and almost tilted, causing all the trainers to grab on the railing for support. TK and Alex looked completely wiped out, so Kina and Chaison had to use their strength to keep them from slipping. The wind started to blow out of control and the whole ship started to spin around in a clockwise movement. Kina stared up with horror at the large waterspout as it continued to spin around and around. She noticed a large oval shadow inside the water. All of the sudden, the oval grew a long neck and two large wings. and the water surrounding it dispersed, revealing its true form.

"Wha- what is that?"

…

Among the trainers on the ground was Liv groaned as she got up, rubbing her head. She just barely missed getting hit by a white patio table that was now in the sea. She looked at her hand and noticed that she had several cuts and was bleeding.

"LIV!" Rav was rushing over from several feet away and immediately held Liv's hands to his face. "Why aren't you treating your wounds? Can't you be more careful?"

"I just got up," Liv argued, feeling a little bit lightheaded though not from the sight of blood.

"Does someone have a first aid kit?" Rav yelled but no one responded since they were literally still knocked out. "Tch, what's wrong with these people?" Liv giggled a bit despite the situation. That was very close… After Rav lost against Jimmy, they both decided to walk around a bit until that dome exploded and broke. Liv and Rav were planning to entertain the annoyed trainers with some music until that huge wave came. Liv's violin was gone; Rav's keyboard was smashed into bits. Liv hoped that the ship will cover the damage.

Rav muttered about the stupid ship's lack of protection and tried to get Liv to stand up.

"Watch out!" Rav and Liv were both bumped and fell to the ground again. "I told you to watch out!" Liv groaned and looked up to see that weird brown hair girl with grey eyes and a large bucket hat. Liv immediately recognized the girl from the party.

"Shouldn't you slow down instead screaming at people to move out of the way?" Rav asked in his most insensitive yet honest way.

"Well, unless you want to miss that, there is no way anyone would slow down," Jean replied to the red hair and green eye tall guy. Liv noticed Jean was pointing out to sea and gasped at what she saw.

Standing perhaps twenty miles away, large white silver sleek bird like creature flapped its hand-like wings over the water. The head had a large point to the back and its narrow triangular eyes were bordered with blue spikes. The monster's large tail had spikes in an orderly line. The thing that caught Liv's attention the most was the creature's large blue underbelly – there were scratches all over it. The creature roared and flapped its wings with so much force that the sea split into two where the impact hit. The ship swerved and almost tipped again.

"That, my petrified friend," Jean grinned, still standing after the incident, "Is a creature we have never seen before except in legends. How luck it is to see Lugia – guardian of the sea?"

"Is this something to be happy about?" Liv asked, looking very scared, "That… Lugia is causing this storm!" No one could deny this.

"ROARRRRRRR!" Lugia screamed as though it was in pain. It looked down at the water as though it was expecting something. Lugia opened its mouth wide open and immediately tiny yellow balls of energy started to move into his mouth as though attracted by a very strong magnet until Lugia was holding a large ball of concentrated energy. Sure enough a large shadow (even larger than a Wailord) started to reach the surface.

BOOM! A large blue dolphin jumped out of the air. It screamed as well. It too had a large yellow ball of energy in its mouth.

"Isn't that a Kyogre?" someone yelled.

"What is a Hoenn Pokemon doing here?" another person gasped.

"Two legendary Pokemon? How is this possible?" Liv and Rav had nothing but shock upon their faces. _What was going on?_ The only person who didn't seem to look surprise was Jean but that was because she had realized something even more shocking and frightening. Jean saw that the two were ready to attack.

"NOOOOO! STOPPPP!" But even as Jean said this, the two monsters didn't hesitate and released their attack straight on.

Things started to move in slow motion. The two balls of energy slowly came from opposite directions in a large stream. Just when the two attacks touched, the world seemed to freeze in time for a moment.

Then… BAM! The whole area was surrounded by a strong bright and very strong light. The pressure was so great that the ship spun like a top as it got pushed by the waves of the ocean. Liv felt as though the world did a 360 and could fell Rav clutching onto her hand. When the ship finally stopped, Liv noticed now that Lugia was high in the air and the Kyogre was growling and trying to snap at Lugia's tail.

"Ohhhhh," Liv groaned, "I feel sick." Liv noticed that many people didn't look good as well. The ship was a total wreck now. The planks were decorated with long thick scratches. People grabbed onto rails that were obviously going to break sooner or later. There were no tables or chairs left as they were all flung into the sea. There were dents on the ship's superstructure. One thing was for sure – the ship could not take another attack like that.

"Jean! What are you doing?" Liv looked up and noticed a young guy with glasses was screaming at Jean who was standing on top of the railing. There were two other guys and a young girl with a Ninetales next to the boy with glasses. Rav, using much of his strength, got up and noticed a Blastoise shell in the sea.

"Escaping, TK," Jean grinned, "I broke a dome so I figure I should escape while I still have the chance." Jean suddenly noticed the girl with the Ninetales and grinned. "Hey Kina! I haven't seen you since the contest. Wish I could talk to you more but I need to escape while I can."

"What kind of stupid lie is that," TK retorted back. "You're planning to do something stupid! Don't you get it? Those are legendary Pokemon! There is no way you can beat them!"

"Listen to TK," Chaison said, looking dead serious for once, "We need to be more concern about our safety. If the ship goes down, then it is over for us." Alex responded with a grunt, turning slightly green.

"Jean, don't go," Kina said, freaking out, "You could die out there."

"That reminds me," Jean said, as though she just realized that what she was doing was really dangerous, "I forgot to write my will." She got out a piece of napkin and pen from her yellow bag and started to jolt things down. She then threw the paper at TK's face. "There. In case I die, you get to have my worldly possession. See you in the next life." Jean grinned and jumped down on to her Blastoise's shell before anyone could object.

"JEANNNNNN!"

"Sorry guys," Jean said, looking serious for once, "If I don't try and stop those two, then we're all dead. At least, I can try and hold them at bay. You guys try to get everyone to safety, okay?" Jean grinned and tipped her hat in respect before her Blastoise swam away from the ship and to the two legendary Pokemon. Kina whimpered and started to cry.

"Hell no!" TK said, tearing Jean's will into little pieces. He took out his Pokeball to reveal a giant Flygon. He climbed on it and the Pokemon soared through the sky, "One trainer is not enough. I'm going as well." With that TK went after Jean to deal with the crisis.

"Wait TK!" Chaison protested.

"Me too." Kina, Chaisoon, and Alex turned around, surprised to see the newcomer coming in. "I'm goming as well," Rav said.

"Rav no!" Liv whimpered, grabbing her friend's arm, "It is not safe."

"It is not safe for two trainers to go by themselves," Rav said and took out his healed Charizard. The fire Pokemon roared and stooped down so that Rav could climb up. "I'm strong enough to hold onto my own."

"Then I'm coming with you," Liv said fiercly as she tried to climb on Charizard as well but Rav pushed her back onto the ship.

"No. You'll only get in the way," Rav said and immediately took a Pokeball from Liv's pocket, "I'll take your Flygon too, so you can't follow."

"RAV!" Liv cried, trying to snatch back her Pokeball, but Charizard flapped its wings and soared into the air after TK's Flygon. "RAVVVVV!" Liv fell to the ground, watching Rav's back turn smaller and smaller until it was nothing more but a dot in the dark sky. Liv felt the tears streaming down her face finally and started to sob.

"Don't cry!" Chaison said, coming toward Liv and patting on her back, "He'll be fine. Your boyfriend looks tough."

"Heb naw mou bforiend! (He's not my boyfriend!)" Liv cried even harder now.

"Our main concern now," Kina said, trying to pull herself together. Things were happening so fast that she was having a hard time to digest what was going on. "Our main concern is to get this ship to safe land."

"Any suggestions?" Alex asked as he watched Chaison console Liv again, "This is a big ship."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" The announcement came from the speakers that were dotted everywhere on the ship. The voice was crackling with static as though the speakers were badly broken.

"Isn't that the captain?" Chaison asked, looking up surprised.

"I NEED EVERYONE TO GET A LIFE JACKET IMMEDIATELY FROM THEIR CABINS! THEN, PLEASE GET TO THE LIFE BOATS JUST IN CASE! THE SHIP MIGHT SINK!"

"Life vests!" Alex yelled at the bewildered people who still weren't moving, "Get one NOW!" As though broken by a spell, trainers immediately began to scramble around to their room. There was panic and fear throughout the whole place.

"We need to hurry," Kina said, "The captain said that there is a chance that the ship will sink."

"No," Chaison said, looking very grim, "The captain knows that the ship will sink."

…

"This is your entire fault," the captain said as he turned off the intercom button. He looked at Mr. Silver, who looked calm for some reason. The tall man wearing a gray pinstripe suit had a large fluttering brown mustache. "Saying that the storm was nothing and convincing all of your rich friends to agree. There are lives at stake you know."

"Relax," Mr. Silver said, shrugging his shoulders, "Just earlier, you were telling stories how you managed to survive many storms. I felt that a small storm like this was nothing for a captain like you, but I guess I was wrong." The sea captain, out of sheer anger, clenched his fist and broke the pipe in his hand.

"If we can get everyone out of here alive…"

"Don't worry," Mr. Silver said, laughing, "Silph Co. will pay the damages on your precious ship. Just remember that the rich's lives are more important than these trainers. Anyways, I better go. I have someone my daughter wants me to meet and I need to get that life jacket." With a wink and a smile, Mr. Silver left the captain's room. Unable to control his anger, the captain slammed his hand against the wall and threw his broken pipe to the ground.

"C-captain!" one of the sailors cried out of fear. They have never seen him so mad before. Well, they did but never at a specific person.

"Everyone," the captain shouted, trying to compose himself. "I have failed as your captain and must step down! However, as my last order – Do not let anyone die! This is my last request and I want you to fulfill it. Now get this ship ready to sail!"

"Yes captain!" the sailors were shocked but immediately started to get to work.

_What we need_, the captain thought as he watched his men work hard to do their job, _is a miracle._

…

Somewhere else, about sixty feet below the sea, another captain was taking in the sights – the leader of Team Aqua.

"Johto region will soon be ours," Archie grinned as his aqua blue eyes gleamed with a hungry look when looking through the periscope. He was a tall buff pirate looking but with the air of a commander. He was wearing long black pants and a long sleeve shirt that was opened in the front so that his chest could be seen and his neck where a long chain necklace surrounded it. He had a well trimmed black beard and a small moustache. His black hair was hidden under the blue bandana with the Team Aqua's symbol.

The submarine was pretty large, carrying about thirty crew members. All of them wore the same style – black and white stripe shirt and black pants with combat boots along with a blue bandana tied on top of their head. It was a typical submarine – outside was black with the blue Aqua symbol on the sides. However, the most interesting thing in the submarine was in the middle of the place. There, in a tall mechanical cylinder, like an ancient artifact being displayed in a museum, was a round red orb that was pulsing and glowing. It was chained to the container it was in as though it was trying to escape.

After stealing the orb on Mt. Pyre, Archie realized that his goal in Hoenn wasn't enough. To fulfill his dream of expanding the ocean world, he needed to use Kyogre's power to every part of the world, starting Johto. However, there were problems. According to his minions' research, there was a legendary Pokemon that was residing in the Johto's sea near Whirl Islands. That Pokemon could become a hindrance in their plan and plus, there was another Pokemon that could stop them as well. However, thanks to Admin Shelly, she discovered part of the legend that could help them. And according to legend, there were suppose to be special feathers to control these legendary Johto Pokemon.

After many painful surveillance, Archie was about to give up when the feathers, miraculously, were sent to him. The mysterious package came with a letter stating that in order to fully control the legendary Pokemon and gain their command, one must use the feathers to open the hidden door in the Burnt Tower of Ecruteak City. However, things didn't go as planned…

"With the Red Orb we obtained," Archie continued, obviously referring to the only red orb in the submarine, "We will be able to use Kyogre to control the sea of Johto. Shame that someone lost the feather we needed to control the legendary Pokemon of the Johto sea…" The last sentence was purposely indicated to the man, watching in front of the computer screen, sitting next to him.

"Captain…" Admin Matt said, "What happened in Ecruteak City wasn't my fault."

"Hmph, spare me your excuses Matt," Archie said angrily, "If it wasn't for Shelly, our plans would have been all for nothing. I suggest you shut up and continue working if you know what's best for you." Matt gritted his teeth and stared back at the computer. He fumbled with the buttons so that he could get a better look at the screen.

Admin Shelly, Archie's other right hand man… err woman, was in her late twenties and had long frizzy pink hair that went to her shoulder blades. After the door was open and the feathers lost, Shelly found another part of the legend of how Lugia was so strong that it caused catastrophic damages and almost submerge the Whirl Islands. She then found the exact location of the hidden legendary Lugia and suggested that they use it to their advantage. So, Archie used Kyogre to anger the sleeping Pokemon and with the fighting going on, they'll be able to accomplish their goal in no time.

Matt was frustrated at his own failure but still, he had a sinking feeling about that mysterious package. Whoever sent those feathers obviously didn't want to be involve with their goals, yet was eager to help at the same time. For some reason, he felt that the whole Aqua team was being used. Matt shook the feeling out of him and continue to look at the screen. Several of Team Aqua's Pokemon were in the sea with video cameras that gave back live fee.

Right now, on one screen, it showed that Lugia and Kyogre were still fighting. Oh another, it showed that the rain was falling down even harder than ever. And another…

"Captain Archie!" Matt yelled, "We have Pokemon trainers!"

"What?" Archie said, taking his eyes off the periscope and pushed Matt out of his way to see the screen. Sure enough there one… no, three trainers coming toward the two legendary Pokemon. "We can't have them getting in the way of our special battle. Matt, contact Shelly! Tell her to get the outside team ready to eliminate them!"

"Yes sir!" Matt immediately grabbed the mic to convey the message while Archie ordered the other grunts to steer to closer to the Pokemon trainers. "Shelly! Contact the others in the field and notify them that we have three trainers running around."

"Huh?" the voice replied back a bit bemused. Matt could hear thunder and lightning and pattering of rain. "Trainers? We're in the middle of sea, how did these trainers get here so fast?" Matt glanced sideways at another screen and noticed a white…

"There is a ship here!" Matt yelled. "And there is another trainer close to it! About twenty feet away!" Archie looked up in shock just as Shelly was saying…

"Say what? You mean there are a load of people here who could have noticed us by now? If there is a ship there, who knows how many trainers are boarded there as well!" Shelly paused for a moment before screaming seriously so that everyone in the submarine could hear her voice. "Captain Archie! What do you want me to do?" There was a pause before Archie replied without hesitation in his voice.

"Destroy the ship and make it look like an accident. I'll take my submarine to destroy those trainers. No one ruins Team Aqua's special day." There was not a single drop of regret in his voice.

…

Shelly could hear the line disconnected and pushed her earpiece closer to her to make sure that it wasn't the weather that caused the line to cut off. She and her group of men were all riding on their water Pokemon out at sea. The weather was pretty bad but everyone here was experience when it came to the sea. The rain pelted down like bullets and the water twisted around in swirls.

Shelly was on her Walrein – a large blue walrus Pokemon with sharp tusks. Others were on Crawdaunt or Sharpedo; several were grouped together to sit on one Wailmer. They have been scouting the area to make sure no one else was near the vicinity, but apparently, they didn't look too hard enough since they highly doubt anyone would be here.

She looked at her group of Aqua members around, waiting for their orders. "All right guys, the captain told us that there is a ship about forty miles away. It's moving away from the battle but we can't be sure if they have seen us or anything. Our mission is to take out everybody and destroy that ship!"

"Yes, Admin Shelly!"

"Miki!" Shelly ordered to the young girl with long black hair that went just above her elbow and was staring at Shelly with blank bluish white eyes. "There is a trainer with a water type Pokemon near the ship. I want you to get rid of that person while we attack the boat."

Miki didn't respond but gave a small nod and ordered her Caravhana. Shelly watched the silent girl leave.

"Hey Shelly," one of the other Aqua grunts said as he allowed his Crawdaunt swim closer to Shelly's Walrein. "Miki is a lot quieter than usual."

"Well, she got in trouble with Archie for losing her badge in Ecruteak City," Shelly said, remembering overhearing the incident. "Normally, she would've been punished severely but Archie was in a good enough mood about the plan I gave him."

"How did she lose her badge?" the grunt said surprised, "She is one of the most careful people."

"Well… I don't know the detail but apparently some kid found it…" Shelly shook her head. The incident wasn't important enough to investigate. After all, after Matt's failure, Shelly wouldn't be surprised if the police force were looking for them now. "Come on now, no more distraction. We have a ship to blow up."

…

Crystal gasped for air as she grabbed on to her Feraligator, Wani-Wani. The waves were getting stronger and there were several times that she had to dive down deep into the water to avoid being sucked up by waves after waves. Her Wani-Wani was doing all it could to stay alive. Crystal looked up and saw the ship moving farther and farther away.

Those two men asked her to leave the room and go to a certain room number to see someone from the higher ups. Apparently they were impressed with her battling skills. Crystal thought it was suspicious, but nevertheless, she followed them out of the room and toward the deck and to the other side where the room was located. However, that freakish wave of water came out of nowhere and Crystal felt the wave's powerful grasp pulled her into the sea. Luckily, she managed to get Wani-Wani out of its Pokeball. As for the other two with her…

Crystal tried to focus back. She was about to take her Xatu to fly back to the ship but then the waves were getting out of control and it took all of her energy to cling on to her Pokemon and her Pokeballs. With the ship moving farther and farther and the storm getting worse and worse, Crystal didn't want to take the chance with her flying Pokemon.

Crystal was losing strength. The water was taking a heavy toll on her. She needed to somehow send word that she fell overboard. She has her Pokegear but the only number she really had were people who weren't on the ship, except…

_Wait a minute, Jimmy_! Crystal took out her waterproof Pokegear and started to scroll down for Jimmy's number. It was a good thing she recorded Jimmy's number during that incident in Goldenrod. _Come on pick up, pick up!_

…

Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his head. He was checking through the room of the suite when the room violently shook, causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head. "Owww, how did this happen?" Jimmy sighed and got up. The suite, now messier than before, showed no sign of Crystal and Jimmy highly doubted that the girl would be playing hide and seek. Jimmy noticed, however, that the umbrella was still in the room. Did Crystal lie about getting the umbrella?

Bripp! Bripp! Jimmy almost jumped from shock when he noticed that it was his Pokegear from his bag. He opened it to see that it was Crystal. "Where are you?" Jimmy asked angrily when he answered it.

"Jimmy!" Crystal yelled through the phone. Jimmy could hear the sound of waves and thunder. "I'm in trouble! Can you contact the captain?"

"Crystal?" Jimmy said, unable to hear Crystal's weak voice, "Where are you ?"

"I fell in … bzzzt… and I need help to get back on the ship!"

"You're in the sea?" Jimmy yelled. "Don't worry, I'll get the captain to send a lifeboat out for you!" Miraculously, when it came to Crystal, his brain seemed to be working quite well. "Where are you?"

"I – AHHHHHH!" Jimmy's heart pounded faster and started screaming into the phone.

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL!"

"Ah, so it's you." The voice wasn't Crystal but definitely female. Her voice was flat and emotionless. "I thought I recognize your voice."

_This voice_, Jimmy thought. _Where have I heard it from?_ Jimmy snapped back into reality. There was no time to be dazing off.

"What did you do to Crystal?" Jimmy yelled, clutching his Pokegear as though it was his lifeline. There was a long pause before a simple response.

"You're lucky that I found your precious friend," the voice replied, "Give me back what you stole from me and we'll decide the fate of your friend. Let anyone else know and she drowns."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy demanded. "What did I steal?"

"Ecruteak City," the girl simply said, "I'll be waiting out in sea, but I suggest you hurry. Otherwise, the storm might swallow your friend." With that the girl hung up, leaving Jimmy alone in his room.

Emotions rage inside Jimmy – anger, fear, and so many more that he was about to explode. This girl obviously meant business. If she could take out Crystal, the mysterious girl obviously was strong.

"Ecruteak City…" Jimmy thought with confusion. What was the girl talking about? Yet her voice sounded so… Jimmy flinched as the memories started to pour in. He grabbed his backpack and opened the front pocket. In there, there were the two feathers that Jimmy got from the tower and used to gamble for the tickets on the ship. On a whim now, Jimmy grabbed the feathers and attached them to his backward baseball cap. He continued to search until… there! A small shiny emblem with the strange Unknown "A" symbol. The very thing he forgot to give to the police that day in Ecruteak…

He suddenly remembered that strange battle he had with that sailor girl who kept demanding for him to 'give it back.'

No doubt it was the same person and this time, she got Crystal.

**Author's Notes**

Staying alive, staying alive! Lol.

I hated writing this scene. I never knew that a sinking ship would take so much effort to write. XO

I might rewrite this but knowing how lazy I am...

I told you Team Aqua is not done yet. :D Hopefully, things don't end too badly.

Now, I want the truth from you guys, if Lugia and Kyogre were battling one-on-one, who will win? Hoenn or Sinnoh?

Time is certainly ticking for a whole bunch of people and it will definitely be an epic battle on so many grounds. And yes, the contest is postponed for now.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go

…

**Ketchum Kid **(hehehe, unfortunately TK will have to join the psycho wildlife. thanks for reviewing.)**  
**

**Cherrim-X**

**sierrap123**

**Just Your Life**

**writer's block 2000**

**Kisdota – The Freak Gamer**

**xXLilxXxPandaXx**

**RWT**

**Nianque**

**littlmidget123**

**i love you** (thanks for reviewing. :D)

**Jarkes**

**A La DarkAngel**

**hydro-serpent58**

**Yin7**

…

That's it from me.

See you in the next chapter. I'll be waiting for that good cake. :D

**-JapanDreamer**


	74. Pirate Invasion!

**Disclaimer: Can't own Pokemon.**

Thank you for those who said Happy Birthday! Of course, me saying thanks is kind of too late…

My apologies for updating late, but I've been having a lack of inspiration lately.

Anyways, this chapter is quite a bit shorter but a good amount of action.

Anyways, I have all the OCs listed. Most of you mentioned the difficulty in remembering so I figure I should have them all below. If it does not help, let me know and I'll add a short bio with them. Enjoy!

Jean, TK, Rav, Liv, Alex, Kina, Chaison, Nellie, Ellen, and Mealine

**Chapter 74:**

"I feel like a fat orange Spoink," Alex grumbled as he fumbled with the black strap on his lifejacket. He was back out on deck after finding his lifejacket in his room and looking very sour. His personal opinion was that he rather sunk into the ocean than wear something humiliating like this. There were many trainers out here as well. All of them looked like orange Spoink as they hop around nervously.

Of course, there were those stupid money people. They were all screaming a bit – the fancy women were saying something about the water ruining the makeup and something about waterproof mascara. Personally, Alex felt like pushing all of them overboard. He heard rumors from trainers that the captain of the ship wanted to turn back after seeing the black storms, but these stupid rich people thought otherwise.

"At least, this will help you stay alive," Kina said. She too was wearing an uncomfortable lifejacket. At those words, Chaison, due to extreme nervousness, tried to calm down by whistling to the 'Staying Alive' disco song. He was shrilling at the high part where it went 'Ah, ah, ah' when…

"Do you have to sing that song? I really don't want to be reminded that I might drown soon." Alex said. Chaison immediately stopped whistling and glanced around nervously.

"Sorry, but we're still waiting for the sailors to get the lifeboats ready," Chaison said. Liv was the only one who remained silent during the whole event. She didn't even complain about the life jacket.

"Now, that I think about it," Kina said, "Where is Crystal and Jimmy?" Alex looked around and realized that in the mist of all the heads, he couldn't see Jimmy or Crystal – of course it should be noted that he was extremely short.

"Oh, are those the one from that party?" Chaison asked, frowning to remember who Crystal and Jimmy were. "You think something happened to them?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kina said, though she still looked worried, "I'm sure they're still in their room, getting ready." Alex furrowed his eyebrows with concern. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see Crystal or Jimmy in the gym or after that giant wave attack. With this rush of crowd, who knew if everybody was accounted for…

"Is it possible – I'm not saying it is – that Crystal and Jimmy are… in the ocean?" Alex was careful with his words.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Kina said, frantically, understanding what Alex was implying. Chaison's eyes were wide open and he began whistle though it sounded more like a shrill – this time no one took notice. Liv, on the other hand, gave a gasp and a groan.

"Oh no," Liv said, clutching her face with horror, "I forgot. Rav can't swim…" It took a while for to register until they realized that Liv was mentioning to her "boyfriend" who left with TK and Jean. There was a very awkward silence between the three except for the whistling from Chaison.

"Jimmy and Crystal can swim right?"

…

"I'm so honor," Jean sighed, acting all princess-like, "that I would have two guys would be so kind to escort me." Rav's Charizard and TK's Flygon were both flying low and almost skimming across the water. Normally, the two Pokemon could simply fly quickly over, but the two boys decided it was best they stick together in case if something happened, especially since Jean was riding on a water Pokemon

"We're not escorting you," Rav said as though Jean was really 'mistaken' for their help and not simply teasing them.

"Shut up," TK groaned, now feeling embarrassed, "I'm not here for you either."

"Sure whatever," Jean gave a sly grin. The sea was churning and getting worse and the whirlpools were slowly getting stronger, but at least the rain stopped to more of a drizzle. TK could make out the two legendary Pokemon fighting. The two monsters seemed to attack in a bigger frenzy though they haven't used that same powerful beam attack that they used earlier. Maybe they needed to recharge for a while. TK sincerely wish that they weren't going to use it again though.

Kyogre was blasting what appeared to be Ice Beam into the air, but Lugia managed to dodge with its flying skills. It dove and tried to peck the Pokemon's eye.

"Anywho," Jean continued as she skillfully stood on top of her Blastoise's shell. Despite the powerful waves, her Tank was able to swim with extreme speed. It was as though Jean trained it specifically to deal with these kinds of weathers. "How in the world are we going to fight those two?"

"You don't have a plan," Rav asked, looking surprised and annoyed.

"Well yeah," Jean said, rolling her eyes, "I tend to jump before I think if you know what I mean. I prefer that way. Where is the fun in thinking?"

"Is that why you caused so much trouble and destroyed the dome?"

"Of course!" Jean laughed and didn't even look offended by Rav's direct questions. She found it more amusing that Rav was asking without a sense of consideration. TK, however, sighed and shook his head sadly at Jean's overconfidence belief. "Anyways, TK, what is your reason for coming out here?"

"What?" TK was surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Come on," Jean said, rolling her eyes, "You're definitely not here to save my butt. You would've come out here even if I didn't even decide to go. From what I can tell, you feel guilty as though you blame yourself for this to happen." Jean said the last part in a serious and a deadly tone as though to say – "If you're definitely involved, you're going to be in so much trouble with me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," TK muttered though he said this while avoiding Jean's eyes. TK didn't really want to share his suspicion of who was involved in this. Jean didn't push the topic, but that didn't console TK. It was as though TK's silence answered her question.

"What are you talking about?" Rav asked, not realizing the tense silence.

"Oh nothing," Jean said, trying to stifle her laughter with one of her hand, "I'm just teasing TK." Although, Jean was laughing, TK knew that she was only trying to lighten the mood.

"It doesn't sound like teasing," Rav said, looking confused. But before, Jean could reply, a huge bubble of water appeared before them. "What the-?" The water bubble popped and out appeared a large grey submarine. "HOLY-!" Rav's Charizard and TK's Flygon both flinched and stumbled in the air. Jean almost fell into the dangerous water but managed fall and hang onto her Tank's shell.

Jean saw that the submarine was bigger than usual ones she saw in pictures. On the side, someone painted a weird white letter 'A' looking symbol. On the very top, the wheel on top of the submarine started to turn until the hatch open. Out came at least four guys who looked like they were cosplaying as pirates. "Is it Halloween already?"

No one managed to answer Jean's question because the four flashes of light appeared and out appeared Crawdaunt, Sharpedo, Sealo, and a Lanturn.

"I don't like the looks of this," Rav said, immediately having his Charizard to back up. And it was not a minute to soon. Immediately, four Hydro Pump attacks targeted the three trainers. TK and Rav managed to dodge while Jean had to jump just to avoid one of them.

"HEY!" Jean yelled, shaking her fist at the unexpected guests, "That's not nice! Tank, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise retaliated by shooting water from its cannon but the attack was not enough to retaliate. This time, Crawdaunt, Sharpedo, and Sealo used Hydro Pump again and Lanturn used Thunderbolt that amplified its allies attack. The electricity spiraled around the water and aimed again at Blastoise.

"Flygon!" TK yelled, quickly reacting to the situation, "Use Hyper Beam!" The flying dragon sent out a strong yellow blast of energy straight at the electrical/water combination. The impact exploded and caused the water around them to create a strong enough wave to cause the submarine and Jean to shake.

"Okay, that's not nice either!" Jean yelled, shaking her fist again.

"Charizard, use Air Slash!" Rav yelled. Charizard retaliate by aiming strong thin wind pressure that hit the submarine. Although, the submarine didn't break, the attack caused a strong vibration, making the four pirates stumble. A lightning flashed across the dark sky and the thunder rumbled to make TK's, Jean's, Rav's teeth to jar.

"TAKE THAT!" Jean yelled as though she was the one who initiated the attack. The four sailors looked nervously at each other, not knowing the best method to fight back. Suddenly, another guy came out. He was more heavy set than the others. He narrowed his eyes at the three kids in front of him before turning his attention to his crew members.

"Pathetic," the guy said, "If you guys kept this up, you'll have our ship sinking instead."

"Admin Matt!" One of the sailors gasped and they all saluted like they were in the marine or something. "We're sorry!"

"Add a mini mat?" Rav said confused at the pronunciation. "What kind of name is that?"

"An idiot's name," Jean said.

"Watch your tone!" Matt yelled. Apparently, he had extremely good hearing despite the loud ruckus from the storm. Suddenly, a port opened from the side of the submarine and a large thick barrel popped out from beneath. "Leave now or feel the wrath of Team Aqua!"

"Oh snap," Jean gasped as bullets started to fire onto the water. "Dive, dive, DIVE!" Immediately, her Blastoise zoomed underwater to avoid the shots. TK and Rav managed to fly high enough into the air to avoid the attack.

"You could kill someone with that!" Rav yelled angrily. More shots were fired in reply.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care at all!" TK said as his Flygon tried to avoid the second volley. TK glanced at the two legendary Pokemon from afar. They were slowly recharging for the next attack - their attacks were getting stronger and much fiercer. _What were these sailors aiming at? Why were they trying to distract them from stopping the legendary beasts? If they were the ones who are involved in this, were they the only ones? And more importantly… _"Where is Jean?" The two trainers shot horrified looks and scoured the ocean top, hoping to see the Blastoise rise up again.

"Did she get hit?" Rav asked.

"No way," TK muttered, "She is way too annoying for the bullets to hit her." As if to prove his point, Jean's head popped out of the waves and started to shout for help. She was struggling to keep her head out of the water. "Where is her Blastoise?"

"Oh boy," Rav frowned, noticing the sailors' Pokemon aiming for Jean, "Got to go." Rav's Charizard dived down like a bullet and grabbed Jean's arm just in time before the attack hit her. The same can't really be said for Charizard though. The poor Pokemon got hit by a super effective Hydro Pump.

"Seriously," Rav muttered as Charizard struggled to remain airborne, "Do these people know any other attacks besides Hydro Pump?"

"Don't let go of me!" Jean yelled as her legs moved as though trying to walk on air. TK's Flygon flew quickly toward the submarine and used Sonic Boom to distract the pirates.

"Phew," Jean sighed in relief as she looked down at the ocean. "That was close. That plan was a good idea but I totally forgot about the crazy marine people."

"Where is Blastoise?" Rav asked, confused as to why only Jean came to the surface. Jean immediately grinned.

"Plan B – Above and Below Formation."

"What?" Rav asked but was immediately interrupted by a fire of shots that Charizard managed to dodge.

"You guys," Jean pointed to Rav and TK, who was still trying to confuse the enemy, "are going to attack from the sky while my Blastoise –" Jean pointed to the sea, "will be using our Full Power Rapid Spin that can Destroy Anything in Our Path."

Immediately, from below, a small whirlpool was forming. From the depths, electricity started to fly out. Once gaining enough momentum, the whirlpool shot straight at the submarine and a deafening loud sickening thud of metal told Jean that her Tank hit the target. The submarine shook from side to side

"That's a really long name," Rav said flatly.

"Which is why I called this strategy Plan B instead of "Tank use 'Full Power Rapid Spin that can Destroy Anything in Our Path' while Others Attack from Above." Jean smiled and grinned at her new cool strategy.

"I meant your Blastoise's attack."

"Well, the longer the better!"

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND HELP INSTEAD OF JUST STANDING THERE?" TK yelled.

"Opps," Jean grinned, "looks like TK is getting frustrated. Shall we go?" Rav nodded and moved his Charizard closer to fight. The submarine was now crawling with sailors that several spilled into the ocean and rode on their Pokemon. Some Pokemon even dived down to stop Tank's Rapid Spin attack but miserably failed. The two trainer's flying Pokemon were avoiding the water attacks but sooner or later, the aerial assault wasn't going to work.

"Still, why are they attacking us?"

"Hmm, if you're that curious," Jean said as she spied the opening that led to the interior of the submarine, "Why don't you drop me off and we'll see?"

…

"Curse YOUUUUUU!"

"Ellen, who are you talking to?" Nellie asked her sister, Ellen, who was shaking her fist at the stormy clouds above. Both of the sisters were waiting in a line to get on the life boats. Ellen's long blondish ponytail was frizzy from the lightning and her outfit obviously looked as though she went through a shipwreck. Nellie looked a lot better though – her shoulder length hair was slightly smoother and her outfit was quite a bit drier. Ellen was in a worse mood than usual.

After Jean left them, both were planning to go back to their rooms – only to be thrown around on the deck of the ship and soaked to the bone. Then Nellie got seasick after the spins and twirls the ship underwent after that blast from the two legendary Pokemon.

"Everybody!" Ellen groaned, "I was expecting a nice relaxing cruise. I was even planning to get a tan! But instead, I'm wearing an orange life jacket and about to drown! Plus, I didn't get my money back from the gambling!" There were so many people watching this little piece of drama as Ellen continued to complain everything that existed. The girl even started to stomp her foot against the wooden planks.

"I'm sorry," Nellie said, sighing out of embarrassment. "Perhaps we shouldn't do this again."

"I'm going to sue every fricken rich person on this ship!" Ellen yelled, her frustration growing, "Then I'm going to sue them again!"

"That doesn't make sense," Nellie cried but Ellen was still going on and on. Nellie decided to just turn away when she noticed someone who made her heart flutter.

Jimmy was running past the waiting line and immediately head over to the balcony. He looked as though he was ready to –

"JIMMY!" Nellie yelled, getting out of the line and running toward the boy who had one leg over the railing.

"Nellie, get back here!" Ellen yelled but her sister turned a deaf ear. Ellen grumbled and reluctantly left her place in the line to follow Nellie.

"What are you doing?" Nellie said, trying to pull Jimmy back onto the ship. Jimmy's weight caused both of them to lose their balance and fall flat to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jimmy rubbed his head as he got up into sitting position while Nellie tried to get back up. "What was that for?"

"Are you planning to kill yourself?" Nellie said, feeling a bit flustered now that she was this close to Jimmy. "You can't jump into the water like that."

"Really?" Ellen said, standing over the two trainers. "I'm pretty sure Jimmy has the right to jump into the water if he wanted to."

"Who side are you on?" Nellie demanded but Ellen simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I got to go!" Jimmy yelled, not interested in the possibility he might drown. "Crystal is being held hostage!"

"Hostage?" Nellie and Ellen repeated as though the word was foreign.

"HOSTAGE?" Another voice cried (this time louder). Jimmy, Nellie, and Ellen turned around to see a young girl with brown braided hair. "Jimmy, are you sure?" Kina asked. There was a sixteen year old teenager with soft straight brown hair up to his shoulder and with soft brown eyes, and there was a blond hair kid with black square glasses.

"Well, that's what the girl said," Jimmy muttered, annoyed that more people were getting involved now.

"Who are you guys?" Ellen asked, a little bit rudely.

"I'm Kina," Kina said, "and this is Alex and Chaison. We're all friends of Jimmy and Crystal."

"Mostly Crystal," Alex muttered, trying to avoid Jimmy's glare of suspicion. "Anyways, what happened? Who would want to take Crystal hostage?"

"Is it Mealine?" Nellie asked, remembering that pink hair girl from earlier who had a huge argument with Jean. Mealine looked ready to do something dangerous but to take Crystal hostage out at sea?

"You know Mealine?" Kina asked surprised, remembering how that girl tried to sabotage Goldenrod City's Pokemon Contest. Meanwhile, Alex and Chaison looked at each other in confusion. Mealine?

"Sure we do. Met her earlier," Ellen said with a heavy tone of sarcasm, "A real charmer that girl was and so very polite. Made Jean look like a lady." Kina frowned at the possiblity. She couldn't see Mealine do something stupid over jealousy issue at a time like this, but then again, after today, anything was possible. Kina turned to Jimmy.

"You think Mealine got rid of Crystal because of her, ah, obsession about you?"

Alex and Chaison were even more confused. How close were these people? And more importantly, who was this Mealine everybody kept talking about?

"No," Jimmy cut in, "Mealine wouldn't do something like this."

"What makes you think so," Ellen demanded but Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. Alex had a sinking feeling that Jimmy was hiding quite a bit of information.

"Say," Chaison said, interrupting the conversation, "is there another ship around here?"

"No," Alex said, confused, "Why you ask?"

"Well, either someone decided to dress up as pirate to save us all," Chaison said pointing to the ropes that had hooks on the end and were secured on the railing. A couple of blue bandana sailors were climbing over. Some of them were starting to pull out small knives. "Or we're under attack."

**Author's Notes**

Well, now we're in for it.

All right, I'm hoping I can get back in the mood of writing soon.

I have a poll out and I need your opinion – Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? I love to know your opinion.

Okay, bad news folks. Updates are going to be ten times slower than usual. I got school coming up in two days. Maybe that's why I wasn't in the mood to write…

Let's thank my reviewers.

…

**A La Dark Angel**

**littlmidget123**

**Ketchum Kid** (hahaha, typical Princess Peach stuff but wait till you read the next chapter. XP)

**wow that was great** (woo! Free cake! Thanks for reviewing.)

**hydro-serpent58** (Eh, I don't know if I'm going to add any more legendary Pokemon beside the Johto types. We'll have to see. Thanks for reviewing)

**writer's block 2000**

**sierrap123**

**Cherrim-X**

**xXLilPandaXx**

**RWT**

**Kisdota - The Freak Gamer**

**Yin7** (thanks for reviewing)

**SagaAuraMana**

**Just Your Life** (thanks for reviewing)

**xDUKExNUKEMx**

…

Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	75. Battling is the Diplomatic Answer

**Disclaimer: This author doesn't own Pokemon.**

OMG! I finally finished this chapter! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write. XO Hopefully the quality is still good.

Well, Crystal is back and still alive. Hopefully, I can finish this arc by the next chapter or so.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 75:**

Kygore jumped into the air as high as it could and tried to snap at Lugia's feet. The dolphin Pokemon only managed to gnaw at Lugia's tail which caused the flying Pokemon to roar in pain before gravity pulled Kygore down and forced it to let go.

Lugia immediately dived into the water. Before Kyogre could react, Lugia shot out yellow stars from its mouth and aimed them at Kygore's eyes. The dolphin Pokemon groaned in pained and tried to snap at Lugia again but the flying Pokemon shot out and into the air.

Archie watched this entire battle on the screen with disdain. The Aqua Team leader didn't like the fact that the battle was going so long and plus, Kygore was doing poorly. Perhaps he would need to increase the power of the Red Orb to encourage it to attack more viciously. He turned his attention back to the battle that his grunts were doing – the sight wasn't even better. The flying Pokemon were dodging easily of their attacks though it was keeping them at bay. However, it is that giant Blastoise that kept charging at them that was the huge issue. It was slow and could only hit in a straight line but super powerful. There was no way the large submarine can keep taking attacks like those.

"ARCHIE!" The speaker yelled – a young man with a panic voice.

"What?" Archie asked.

"We got – ack! Zzzzztttt!" Static was the only thing that could be heard. There was a clanging noise and Archie raced out of the room, passing the chamber where the Red Orb was and into the large hallway that led to the port door. Strewn around the ladder that led to the door were Aqua grunts with their Pokemon along with Matt and three trainers – trainers that were supposed to be outside! There were two guys and one tomboyish girl.

"Your men suck," one of guys said with uncanny honesty. The other stared at Archie with a furious glare. The girl gave a diabolical grin.

"You better give up," Jean said to the man in front of her. "Not unless you want to look like these guys." Archie was fed up with what was going on. It was now time to take off the gloves.

"No," Archie said, giving an equal looking diabolical smile, as he took out his Poke ball, "I think you should be the one to give up."

…

"Wani-Wani," Crystal yelled, "Hydro Pump!" The large blue Feraligator growled menacingly at the opponent before shooting out a strong blast of water. However, Miki and her Caravhana skillfully dodged it as though it was nothing. The storm was getting worse again, as though slowly building up and ready to explode any second. The rain was falling at a heavier and faster rate. Crystal was having a hard time seeing with the droplets splattering all over her face. However, she could still make out a shadowy figure of the girl and her water Pokemon in the far distance.

"What's your problem?" Crystal demanded angrily. "You attacked me out of nowhere and now you stole my Pokegear? You're asking for a lot of trouble if you don't give it back!" Now this is not how Crystal was act in a normal situation. Normally, Crystal's first reaction would be why a random person would be out here in such terrible weather, but after being attacked from behind, Crystal was more concern about getting the 'Why did you randomly attacked me?' question answered first.

The girl simply stared back before charging forward. Normally, the best thing to do was to escape but with that girl's friend coming over with her missing badge she lost in Eterna and the orders from Admin Shelly, Mina decided that fighting was the best thing to do. Besides, she still needed a hostage to get back her badge.

"Aqua Jet!" Miki ordered and the piranha Pokemon was immediately surrounded by water as it shot like a bullet toward the target.

"Wani-Wani!" Crystal said, trying to raise her voice of the thunder, "Ice Beam now!" Feraligator shot out a white ball of energy that sprayed into different directions like lightning. It landed into the water and a large iceberg was formed between Caravhana and Feraligator.

BAM! A large sickening crunch came from the other side before the iceberg broke. Caravhana looked a bit dazed from the attack while Mina looked as though she was almost thrown off. Crystal didn't hesitate and willed Feraligator to move forward. Miki realized that if she didn't get out of here fast, then she was going to lose.

Miki threw out her Poke ball and revealed her blue Golbat. Before Feraligator could attack, Miki returned her Caravhana and held on to Golbat as it swooped up into the stormy clouds. In her free hand was Crystal's Pokegear.

"You're not getting away!" Crystal yelled. She returned her Wani-Wani back into its Poke ball and took out another Poke ball that released her green Xatu. The Pokemon grabbed onto Crystal's shoulders and pulled her into the sky after Mina.

This time the battle was in the sky.

…

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Nellie screamed as the knife swung at her, ripping the stuffing in her life jacket. Liv and Kina gave out a shriek as well. However, before the knife could take another blow, Alex pushed the thin boney man holding the knife to the ground. Chaison immediately reacted by helping Alex to hold the guy. But before the two could do anything serious…

"Hold it right there!" Ellen grabbed the man by his black and white striped shirt and pulled him up close. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows in a 'V' shape. Her fist was shaking as though it was ready to hit something. Alex and Chaison looked more afraid of Ellen than the situation itself. Ellen looked as though as she was going to kill someone – which is literally, how she felt. "How dare you attack my sister you ugly cretin! I'm going to make sure you feel the wrath of Ellen Hasu!" Before the skinny guy could even reply, Ellen… well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Ellen," Kina said in a freaked out and scared voice, "you're going to kill him at this rate."

"I know," Ellen said in a very calm voice as she continued to destroy the man's face.

"Your sister really knows how to express her anger," LIv said to Nellie and was about to help the girl up but Jimmy was already on to it.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, pulling Nellie up. Immediately, Nellie's face turned bright red. For some reason, she couldn't think of anything but the fact that Jimmy was actually concern about her. Jimmy stared at her puzzling and Nellie tried to say something but it sounded more like a new alien language.

"Y-yes," Nellie sputtered once she managed to find her voice and was so embarrassed that she didn't even notice Ellen and her wrath while Liv, Kina, Alex, and Chaison slowly inched away and cringed from the deadly blows. At that moment, there were more clanging sounds of metal to metal. Hooks were latched onto the railing, pulling more people up.

"Twelve o'clock!" Kina yelled, suddenly noticing some more were coming over; apparently ready to take out the group. "We got more company!" People all around the ship were starting to notice what was going on. Everybody's first reaction was screams and running around. The sailors didn't have time to react before the pirates managed to take them out. Luckily, they haven't used their knives yet. Nothing life threatening was occurring at the moment.

However, they realized that Ellen was injuring their comrade and were charging forward toward the girl, ignoring everybody else.

_Oh snap! These guys are professionals!_ Jimmy thought as he saw these pirates who were closest to them drew out their blades. Liv flinched at the sight of the shiny sharp blade. Kina looked as though she was trying to comprehend what was going on though her legs were shaking badly. It was as though her body knew what was going to happen before her mind did.

Meanwhile, Alex was casually moving his hand to his belt where his Poke balls were. He was trying to calm down despite the fact his heart was racing out of control. He needed to look "casually" scared. If they find out that he was about to retaliate with his Pokemon…

Chaison, on the other hand, was frozen with shock and seemed to be shaking with fear, unable to do anything. Ellen was, well, still taking out the guy and beating him to the pulp, not noticing that she might be finished off.

"Damn it," Jimmy thought as he charged forward, opening his bag at the same time. He needed to make this uneven fight a little bit fairer. There was no way any of the other trainers were going to be actually using knives as well to fight.

"Wait!" Alex yelled but Jimmy immediately head butted the first and also very surprised sailor he saw. The other pirates immediately retaliated and sprung into action, surrounding Jimmy. The sailor that Jimmy took down managed to get back up and join the group. Five against one definitely didn't make it a fair fight.

"Jimmy!" Nellie yelled, very scared of the situation. Immediately, Jimmy drew out a dark cylinder stick (a little bit smaller in size than of a relay baton) from his bag and swung it horizontally like a sword. Immediately, Alex realized that the thing in Jimmy's hand was not a short baton but a billiard cue stick. Before the other pirates could react, Jimmy expertly swung the billiard stick at the pirates' hands hard enough to make them drop their knives.

"Let's play fair shall we?" Jimmy grinned at the stun looks of the pirates' faces. Liv and Nellie dropped open their jaws with shock.

Did… Jimmy acted _cool _for a moment? For a moment the pirates all stood there, holding their wrists from the pain of Jimmy's cue stick. Then one of them looked ready to lunge for Jimmy's throat. Alex, on the other hand, didn't hesitate for a single second to take this advantage.

"Mothim! Psybeam!" The Poke ball Alex threw revealed to be a large giant moth with yellow wings. "Jimmy, duck!" Alex added and Jimmy barely had time to get to the ground before a brilliant colorful display of light hit all of the pirates surrounding him.

"Can you give me that warning a bit earlier?" Jimmy yelled, checking to make sure his hat was still intact and his hair not burned off.

"Sorry," Alex called out, "It's the reflex." Jimmy glared and grumbled. Alex's Mothim immediately landed on top of its trainer's head, making it look like some exquisite hat. Jimmy immediately scoop up the knives dropped and tossed them overboard. Mothim's attack woke up Chaison who immediately threw out a Poke ball, revealing a large black lion – a Luxray.

"Put your hands up!" Chaison ordered like a cop but he was grinning like crazy as though he thoroughly enjoyed saying that.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Ellen, finished with her destroying pirate wrath, decided to join in the fight as well. The pirate was lying on the ground and had several teeth knocked loose. Ellen threw out a Poke ball as well - out popped out a Masquerian. The white Pokemon landed on top of Ellen's head, making it look like some kind of crown. Alex's Mothim immediately eyed with great interest at the graceful and beautiful white Eyeball Pokemon.

It was weird seeing two trainers with large bug Pokemon on top of their heads.

"And me!" Liv cried out. A large pink Clefable came out and twirled around a bit before facing the pirates. Nellie and Kina hung back. Both of them were wary and were making sure that the people before them were actually strong before they try to help out as well. No point in having so many Pokemon out if the opponents were really weak.

"Pokemon?" One of the pirates sputtered as though shocked. "How come there are so many Pokemon here?" There was a glance of confusion among everybody – Alex, Chaison, Ellen, Nellie, Liv, and Kina.

"Uh, dudes," Chaison said, wondering if these people were stupid, "We're all trainers. Almost every single passenger on this boat was a Pokemon trainer. Where have you guys been? Living under a rock?" There was a heavy silence as Chaison's comment suddenly dawned on the five pirates.

"ARGH!" The pirates yelled in frustration. "This is not going according to plan! The boss is going to be so mad!" Kina frowned in confusion. _Plan? These people had a plan? _They sure didn't look like they had one. Shouldn't they know that the ship they were attacking had trainers – lots of them? If they were going to steal stuff (like all pirates do) then surely they would've done their research first before attacking. And who in the world is this boss?

"Oh yes," Jimmy rolled his eyes toward the rest of the group, "They are so pirates – who says 'Argh' every time something bad happens. Like 'Argh, we're going to lose to a bunch of kids who are more than twenty years younger than us, forty year olds'."

Ellen snorted with laughter while Nellie gave a somewhat hidden giggle. Ellen's Masquerian sighed in resignation and noticed Mothim sitting on Alex's head and staring at her as though mesmerized. Alex's Mothim turned bright red and immediately looked away. Alex gave a weak grin, feeling unsure whether or not angering the enemy was a good idea. Chaison, on the other hand, roared with amusement and joined in with Ellen as they both wiped tears of laughter from their eyes.

"Shut up kid," one of the pirates with a black goatee snarled, "We are not just a bunch of pirates. WE are Team Aqua!" The man puffed out his chest and the rest of the crew did the same.

"Aqua?" Chaison, wanting to continue with the jokes, looked at Liv and Nellie as though for some sort of explanation, "Well, that's a really creative name. Some sort of club that you guys created for lonely bachelors?"

"At least we don't go walking around, aiming to be the Pokemon Master like you ten year old kids," that same sailor replied. "And no! We are not bachelors!" There was an uneasy look among the group as though they didn't feel comfortable going along with the lie.

"Yeah! And for your information! I'm TWENTY!" Another guy yelled to join in the argument.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" the guy with the goatee asked his comrade.

"He's calling me OLD!" the guy said, pointing at Jimmy. Kina stared at these people. Was she being paranoid about the whole evil plan thing? They sound stupider than she thought they would be.

"Oh, touché," Alex muttered.

"This is stupid," Ellen said, now rolling her eyes with boredom, "Can we just hurry up and get this over with so we can all leave? Beating up that other guy was so much more fun than this."

"Oh no," one of the grunts said, "No one is leaving this ship unless we say so!" He said this like they were the boss of this ship now.

"Really?" Liv said looking around the group, "Who gives you the right to barge on this ship in the first place?"

"Well, who cares?" Jimmy said, the only person who wasn't fazed by this. He took out a Poke ball and placed it on the plank floor. He crouched down and got his cue stick behind the Poke ball as though he was going to hit it. "All we have to do is beat you guys!"

"Oh," the guy scoffed, "I should warn you. Team Aqua is so much better when it comes to Pokemon battles." With that, the five each threw out one Poke ball. Out came out five Crawdaunt. All of them clicked their pincers menacingly. "You can't win against us." However, Jimmy didn't even seem fazed by it and was smiling smugly instead. Kina looked at Jimmy, wondering if he had a plan at all. So far, he seemed to have a crazy plan rather than a smart one. Alex's, Ellen's, and Liv's Pokemon all hung back, waiting to see who would be the first to make the move.

"Hopefully," Jimmy said. He was in his annoying mode again and was ready to make some people angry as he carefully tapped the Poke ball with his cue stick, "Otherwise, you would have gotten your butt kicked by kids in Pokemon battles_ and_ in combat."

BAM! Jimmy used his cue stick to hit his Poke ball and it immediately shot straight pass the Crawdaunts' legs. The red lobster Pokemon were looking wildly around and confused at the Poke ball which popped open to reveal an Aipom. Aipom was in between the Aqua grunts and the Crawdaut. Its mouth had an evil grin on it.

"Shock Wave!" Jimmy ordered. Aipom immediately did a handstand and its tail started to crackle and snap with yellow lightning. The Aqua grunts and their Pokemon didn't even have a chance to retaliate.

ZAMPPPPP! Electricity flew everywhere like rays of sunlight. It hit both the Aqua grunts and the Crawdaunt.

"AHHHHHHH!" The grunts screamed loud as they were getting fried. The Crawdaut shook from the electrical power and immediately fainted from the effective attack. It was all over in seconds.

Alex, Chaison, Ellen, Kina, and Liv stared and gaped in disbelief at what just happened. Nellie immediately felt flustered with amazement at Jimmy's ability.

"Five down," Jimmy grinned as he got up and placed the cue stick parallel and on his shoulder with his arms lazily wrapped over it. Aipom immediately jumped over the electrocuted bodies and climbed up on top of Jimmy's arm. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Y-you, you," Kina sputtered with shock and pointed to Jimmy. Was this opposite day? Jimmy was acting like a professional trainer and cool at the same time. But before Kina could say anything else…

"Yay!" Jimmy yelled, unable to hold his excitement and his cool. He threw his hands up into the air. "We did it!" He immediately started to jump around and what appeared to be dancing. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! Victory dance, Aipom!" Jimmy sang and Aipom immediately started to dance to while gracefully balancing on top of Jimmy's shoulder. "We won, we won!"

There was a very awkward silence through the whole group.

Alex gaped at the huge difference of Jimmy's personality from earlier. The whole group stared in stony embarrassing silence as they watched. No way a powerful trainer could defeat five people AND still act like a five year old.

"Okay, the thought of him being cool," Ellen said as she watched the immature kid do a victory dance, "is now gone." Nellie flushed with slight embarrassment as though Ellen made this remark to her. Kina still had her mouth open and was still sputtering.

"Either he is really strong," Chaison said slowly, "Or they are just freakishly weak."

"I'm going with the latter," Alex said.

"This is pathetic," a female voice said out loud. Jimmy immediately froze in the middle of his dance. The whole group turned and saw a long red frizzy hair woman come over. She wore a small blue vest and a black strapless short tank top with low cut long blue pants. She had on a blue bandana with the same white symbol as the other Aqua grunts. Despite all of the trainers' Pokemon turned to her, the woman wasn't even fazed by it. She was more concerned about the stupidity of her men. "You guys are completely useless without me huh?"

"Who are you?" Ellen demanded at the woman.

"Ellen!" Nellie whispered, "That's rude!" Ellen stared at her sister like she was crazy.

"I met one guy who tried to stab you. Five guys who tried to attack us with knives AND with Pokemon. Who is the rude one now?"

"She does have a point," Liv remarked.

The woman looked up at Ellen as though she just noticed Ellen was there. The woman contemplated as to whether or not to respond to this rude child and her pride got the best of her.

"Shelly – Admin of Team Aqua. You would be pretty stupid if you try and face me so I suggest you surrender right now."

"Hmm, well, we face five people and won with one person," Chaison said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "and now we face one person. I'm pretty sure we still have the upper hand."

"Careful Chaison," Alex warned, "She is definitely a lot tougher than those five." He noticed how the five Aqua grunts shuddered in fear at the sight of their leader.

"You friend is very smart," Shelly said this to Chaison, "I suggest you all surrender or else you'll have to face the consequences like the others."

_The others? _Kina suddenly realized that the other trainers were wiped out – by THIS woman. They were all tied up and lined up in rows. The other Aqua grunts were guarding the prisoners. This Shelly took out more than half the passengers by herself. Alex was right, this was not a joking matter.

"No, you'll have to face our consequences when we finish you!" Jimmy yelled. Shelly stared at Jimmy for a moment before her eyes turned wide with shock. That kid… his hat… Two feathers were glowing – one gold and one silver. Shelly stared and gaped at Jimmy's hat for almost a minute.

_There was still hope to go back to Plan A. _

Jimmy, on the other hand, grinned, thinking that the woman was now intimidated by his remark. Liv noticed the look on Shelly's face and immediately realized that something seriously bad was going to happen.

"Where did you get those feathers?" Shelly demanded. For the first time, she actually sounded angry and maybe a little bit fearful. Jimmy's smile faltered from confusion at the strange question. Alex looked up and noticed for the first time, the feathers stuck on Jimmy's hat. The two feathers glowed very faintly though for some reason, the silver one seemed to be quivering.

Shelly didn't even give Jimmy a chance to explain and threw out her Poke ball. A large Walrein appeared and its large white tusks gleamed and were sharp as a knife. It roared loud enough to cause the floor to rumble.

"Hey!" Chaison said, jumping back with his hands up, "Aren't you going to give us a chance to surrender first?" He said this in a joking manner but the others felt that this wasn't the best time to joke with the enemy. Shelly snapped her fingers and twenty more Aqua grunts sprang forward and threw out their own Poke balls. The seven trainers were now definitely outnumbered by men and by Pokemon.

"Grabbed that kid!" Shelly ordered, pointing to Jimmy.

"Wait, WHAT?" Jimmy yelled, pointing to himself as though he couldn't understand what he just heard. Twenty one Pokemon and twenty Aqua grunts came charging forward. Kina and Nellie immediately threw out their Poke balls out as well. A Flaffy and a Prinplup appeared respectively.

"Luxray, Thunder!" Chaison yelled.

"Mothim, Psybeam!" Alex said.

"Masquerian, use Sweet Scent!" Ellen cried out.

"Flaffy, Thundershock!" Kina commanded.

"Prinplup, Metal Claw!" Nellie ordered.

All the Pokemon came rushing in. The whole deck soon became a large battle field – only this time, Jimmy was the target. None of the Team Aqua Pokemon was interested in the others' Pokemon and instead, focused on Jimmy, who was doing his best to 'run away.'

"AHHHH!" Jimmy barely dodged a claw from a Crawdaut. "AHHHH!" Now he almost got hit by an Ice Beam. "GAHHHHH!" BAM! Now Jimmy slipped on the floor from the Ice Beam. Aipom fell off of Jimmy's shoulder and slid down the icy floor as well.

"Aipom!" Jimmy tried to get up and grabbed Aipom, sliding just in time to avoid a Water Gun.

"Jimmy run!" Nellie called out. "They are after you!" Jimmy looked over and noticed how everyone was trying to create a wall between him and Team Aqua. So far it was holding but not for long.

"Forget it!" Jimmy snapped and got up. "I'm not running away!"

"Stop hesitating!" Shelly yelled, "Grab that kid!" Shelly's Walrein finally broke through the wall and landed in front of Jimmy. He didn't have time to react as the large walrus plowed through him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Good! Now, grab him!" Shelly ordered several Aqua grunts to move in.

"Jimmy!" Alex yelled in warning but then something strange happened. A Poke ball came vertically down and landed right behind Jimmy and in front of Walrein. A tall, about an average adult human size, Pokemon with red boxing glove and purple tunic with a skirt appeared, towering over the walrus.

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Immediately, the fighting Pokemon's glove hands crackled with electricity and slammed into the large water and ice Pokemon. Walrein roared in pain… and unfortunately, Jimmy did the same.

"AHHHHH!" Jimmy flinched and twitched from the static shock as the large Pokemon moved away to get away from the pain. Hitmonchan immediately charged forward, causing the large walrus to back away as far as possible, leaving Jimmy by himself."Okay, who did that?" Jimmy yelled at the others.

"Wasn't me," Ellen said, shaking her head and laughing, "Though I must thank the person who did it to give you that kind of expression. I so need to have a camera on me next time." Chaison and Alex shook their heads in unison while Kina and Nellie stared at Hitmonchan as though waiting for an explanation.

"JIMMY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Everybody turned their heads left to right until they realized that the voice was coming from above.

Jimmy looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Crystal breathed a sigh of relief as her Xatu held her. Her leg was still stretched, having kicked the Poke ball downwards. Jimmy's heartbeat raced with relief, seeing Crystal was okay after all.

"Good!" Crystal said, not allowing Jimmy a chance to answer, "Hang tight there for a second!" With that, Crystal moved away – her Xatu barely dodged a Confuse Ray from the Golbat. It was then Jimmy suddenly realized who Crystal was battling against.

"MINA?" Shelly yelled at the sky, "What are you doing?" Jimmy's eyes widened as he realized finally who the girl's name was. Mina didn't respond to Shelly's question and continued to fight with Crystal and her Xatu.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelled, "YOU LEAVE CRYSTAL ALONE!" He shook his fist with anger as he took out a Poke ball. "Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" The bug Pokemon flew to the sky and joined Crystal in fighting against Mina and the Golbat.

"Wait, wha- how did this – who is – where – what is going on?" Chaison said, pointing to the airborn Crystal, her Hitmonchan, and then to Team Aqua as though looking for some logical explanation. Immediately, all of Jimmy's friends came rushing over to him, looking for answers.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Liv said slowly, "You" – she pointed at Jimmy – "know the person who is currently attacking Crystal" – she pointed at the two trainers in the sky – "and these people" – she pointed at Team Aqua – "knows that girl. And they" – Liv pointed at Jimmy again – "know you and apparently want to take you hostage because you wear feathers in you cap."

"Err," Jimmy said, lost completely at Liv's explanation, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Exactly what did you do?" Liv said, completely shocked.

"What? Nothing!" Jimmy said, "I don't really know them!"

"Then why are they only after you?" Kina demanded.

"I don't know!" Jimmy whined, "Would we be in this situation if I knew? Alex groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his head.

ROARRRRRR! Everybody flinched and realized that the noise came from the two sea creature beasts – Kyogre and Lugia. The battle was still going but for some reason, it seemed to be getting more dangerous. The rain started to pour down even harder than usual and the waves were more violent.

"Okay, that does it," Shelly said, infuriated at the situation now. "I want everybody to start attacking now! I don't care what it takes, just grab that kid!"

"Wait, hold on! Can't we talk this out peacefully? You know, like diplomatically?" Chaison yelled, but nobody was listening. Knives were drawn out and Pokemon were charging forward.

"No one is this world handles things 'diplomatically,'" Ellen yelled, "Masquerian, use Air Slash!" Jimmy was immediately shoved away by his friends as they charged forward to stop the attacks. Alex took another look out at sea and immediately paled at what he saw.

"NO WAIT!" Alex yelled. He pointed to the two large Pokemon in the sea. Both of their mouths were opened and a large orange ball of energy was forming from inside. It took a couple of seconds for everybody to realize what was going on.

"TAKE COVER!" Kina yelled as everybody got onto the ground. There was a deadly silence before a large blast of noise came out of nowhere. Suddenly, the whole place was blinded by a white shining light and the ship violently lurched and spun. Jimmy tumbled and immediately hit his back against the railing. Suddenly, Jimmy found the railing that was holding him suddenly snap and he was tumbling down and down. He found himself staring at the sky as he continued to plunge faster and faster into the sea.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy failed his arms around as though to find some invisible support to grab on to.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy saw Crystal. Crystal was coming closer and closer to him – her hands reached out. "Grab my hand!" Jimmy desperately reached out for Crystal's hand.

Almost, almost… just need to stretch a little more. Their fingertips just barely touched when all of a sudden, jimmy's whole body smacked against the water – hard. The image of Crystal disappeared and was replaced with dark blue swirling water.

Jimmy was now tumbling and falling downward into the abyss of the sea. The silver feather pulsed even brighter.

**Author's Notes**

Phew! That was a lot of stuff. Team Aqua is literally winning at this time.

With some miracle maybe things can be turned around.

And we meet Crystal's main team Pokemon – Hitmonchan. I was iffy as to whether or not to have this Pokemon show up but then I thought, why not?

Oh, and Jimmy is going to get a new Pokemon. Can you guess which one? ;D

All right, BW is finally out! WHOO! I can't believe Iris is the eight gym leader. O.o I wish they had a dark type gym leader though. I was praying for that. Well, at least the graphics are good. However, I have to say, I don't really like the majority of the Pokemon designs for this generation. But that's my opinion. I love Bambi and the mushroom though. So cute! XP

And the new BW anime is almost here! Though I wish they would leave poor Pikachu alone! How many problems has it gone through since now?

Okay, don't have time to thank all my reviewers individually. But thank you all for those review and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	76. Everybody Fights For a Reason

**Disclaimer: No Pokemon was owned.**

YES! After two months I have finally updated. :D

I'm so sorry for the delay but I've been swamped with tests. Remember, I won't stop writing unless I specifically tell you guys.

I've added a whole bunch of action so get ready!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 76:**

Jimmy was drowning – no seriously. He couldn't remember the last time he had to swim in such a strong and powerful current of water. Then again, he never tried to swim in the middle of the sea when there was a powerful storm going on. Jimmy's lungs seemed to be on fire as the air left in his body disappeared in to bubbles. He struggled to move to the surface before he started to pass out but it was as though the water kept trying to push him down. Struggling to keep his senses, Jimmy looked around for something – anything. That's when he spotted a strange looking shadow, struggling to fight against the current. It wasn't until Jimmy squinted that he noticed what it was – a Manitine. The large blue and white stingray Pokemon was shuddering as the water kept pushing back and forth.

Jimmy thought it was strange that such a Pokemon would appear here. Perhaps, it got lost from its pack during the storm and was struggling to find its way back. Now, all alone, Mantine was not fighting back against the water current anymore. Jimmy couldn't let that happen. There was no way he was going to watch a Pokemon right before him to struggle and lose its life.

Jimmy, with as much energy he could muster, propelled himself to this Pokemon and grabbed a hold of it. "Hang on!" Jimmy tired to yell but only bubbles came from his mouth instead of words. The Manitine's eyes were wide with shock at the strange human who came here and was trying to save it. Despite the fact his lungs were about to give up, Jimmy pushed Mantine upward and away from the strong currents. "Come on!" Jimmy said. Mantine renewed with strength, started to put in more effort. They both slowly made their way up to the surface.

"That's it!" Jimmy said despite the fact he knew Mantine couldn't understand his bubbled words. Mantine grinned and they continued to move forwardy. They were almost there. Suddenly, there was a strong current blasted at Jimmy's face and he finally felt his lungs give out. He felt his grip on Mantine slip away and his sight was slowly fading to darkness. Mantine moaned and tried to pull Jimmy along with it but to no avail. Panicking the Pokemon placed Jimmy on its back and started, with more effort than ever, to push itself upward in the surface. Despite its fear, Mantine fought against the current. It had to get to the surface.

…

"Jimmy!" Crystal yelled as she skimmed above the water, hoping that the stupid boy would resurface soon. Unfortunately, the storm was getting harder and Crystal couldn't see a shred of evidence that Jimmy was safe.

The storm was still pretty bad and the ship was rocking back and forth as the strong waves crashing against it. Lightning were now frequent and light up the entire sea as though it was daylight now. Thunder rumbled so loud that it caused everybody's teeth to jar everytime.

There was no way someone could just simply survive a fall like that and immediately come back up. Crystal's first thought would be to send her Feraligator, Wani-Wani, after Jimmy but she highly doubt her Pokemon would be fit to swim in a storm like this without some guidance. Before Crystal could figure out a way to save Jimmy, her Xatu had to dodge another attack from her airborne opponent.

"Watch where you're looking or else you're going to end up in the sea as well," Miki said to Crystal as Miki's Golbat sent out a Screech attack.

"Xatu, use Psychic!" Crystal yelled. The bird Pokemon zapped out purple light that would've hit Golbat had it not moved at the last second. "Tch, too slow."

Miki didn't even seemed to be fazed by her luck of missing that attack and dived straight toward Crystal who had to have her Xatu shoot straight up for another twenty feet into the air to avoid getting hit.

"Crystal," Kina yelled, waving her arms into the air, "Hang in there!" On the ship, it was going full blast. Alex and Ellen were back to back as they fought with their Mothim and Masquerain respectively. Chaison was blinding the Team Aqua members with flashy electrical attacks with his Luxray while trying his best to slip past the whole battle and try to rescue some of the hostages but it wasn't really going too well. Meannwhile, Crystal's Hitmonchan was doing quite fine taking down all the opponent's Pokemon and was helping out the others without needing commands from Crystal. Shelly, that Team Aqua leader was trying to send her Pokemon after Jimmy but Nellie, Liv, and Kina were trying to hold her off with their own Pokemon (Prinplup, Clefable, and Flaffy respectively).

Sending out all of their Pokemon would be a pretty good idea at first but experienced trainers know that having too many Pokemon out will only lead to more confusion and giving orders will be tougher. At least with one Pokemon, trainers are able to focus their attacks and their surroundings much easier.

"Mothim Poison Powder!" Alex yelled.

"Masquerain, use Sweet Scent!" Ellen yelled as well. The sweet pink aroma floated into the air, causing Team Aqua's Pokemon to halt and became mesmerized by the smell, not noticing the purple powder falling on top of them and slowly poisoning them. They managed to knock out at least twenty Pokemon with that attack.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Ellen said, grinning at the effect the two trainers' power had done.

"Oh thanks," Alex replied, a little bit uncomfortable at Ellen's niceness. Then again after seeing the girl pummeled a guy to near death, it wasn't surprising that Alex was a bit nervous working with Ellen. Mothim, on the other hand, puffed out its chest toward Ellen's Masquerain who simply ignored it.

"Luxray Discharge!" Chaison ordered to keep a group of Corphish away from him. "I'm starting to get irritated at the situation here!"

"Walrein! Carwdaunt! Ludicolo!" Shelly yelled, "Ice Beam! Vicegrip! Water Pulse!" Shelly's three Pokemon sent out their attacks toward Nellie's, Liv's, and Kina's Pokemon, knocking all three of them out.

"Flaffy, are you okay?" Kina yelled in panic at her sheep that was lying on its back and with swirls in its eyes. The sheep gave a feeble bleated sound in reply.

"Clefable!" Liv said to the weak Pokemon. "Come on, you need to get up!"

"Prinpulp!" Nellie called out. Prinplup got up weakly and tried to stand its ground against Shelly's Pokemon. But it was obvious that one more hit and it was over.

"Get rid of those pesky girls!" Shelly ordered. Immediately, three blast of powerful water came hurling toward Liv, Kina, and Nellie.

"AHHHHH!"

"NELLIE!" Ellen yelled for her sister as the three blast of water sprayed at where the girls were. However, when the attacks were done, Nellie noticed that Crystal's Hitmonchan stood between them and took the water attacks directly instead.

"Hitmonchan!" The fighting Pokemon yelled and its gloves started to crackle with electricity and charged toward Shelly's Pokemon. BAM! BAM! BAM! Hitmonchan hit twice before the three Pokemon could retaliate. The effect took quite a bit of damage on Walrein, Crawdaunt, and Ludicolo.

"Don't freak out of that one attack!" Shelly yelled. "Ludicolo, Fake Out! Crawdaunt, Vice Grip! Walrein, Ice Beam!" Immediately, Ludicolo charged first with its first strike move, causing Hitmonchan to flinch. Then Crawdaunt used that moment to charged up and grab the fighting Hitmonchan with its large pincers, making it easy target.

"ROARRRR!" Walrein yelled as it shot a direct Ice Beam attack at Hitmonchan, freezing it into a huge block of ice.

"Hitmonchan!" Nellie yelled but it was too late. "No fair! Using three Pokemon against one!"

"I never play fair sweetie," Shelly said with a nasty smirk on her face. However, Liv saw the opportunity while Shelly was busy with Hitmonchan to summon another Pokemon. "Umberon! Faint Attack!" The dark type Pokemon charged out and slammed straight at Ludicolo who stumbled and hit Walrein. The walrus Pokemon roared with anger and slammed against the Ludicolo in retaliation.

"Switch Pokemon! Switch Pokemon!" Kina said, realizing what they needed to do. "Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" The large grass Pokemon shot out a flurry of leaves straight at Crawdaunt who moaned in pain at the attack.

"Torchic! Use Ember to melt the ice!" Nellie said as the little chicken popped out of its Poke ball.

"Torrrrr!" The little chick cried as it shot out small pieces of fire and hit it on Hitmonchan's frozen body. A small hole was created from the ice.

"Oh man," Nellie groaned in realization as her energetic Torchic continued to use the weak Ember attack, "This will take forever."

"That does it," Shelly said, frustrated at the lack of progress her team was making. She pressed a button on the earpiece she was wearing and spoke into the small microphone. "Matt, come in. I need you to do something." She waited for the crackling static noise to go away but after a couple of minutes, she realized that Matt wasn't responding at all. "Matt, do you hear me?" More static.

Shelly sighed in frustration at the situation. That boy had the ticket they need in order to bring their original plan back into action. What was going on at the submarine that none of them could respond?

…

TK panted in exhaustion as he struggled to stand up straight and had to lean against the metal wall of the submarine. Rav and Jean were in the same state as though they all were just being beaten up. TK's Jolteon was on the ground and in obvious pain. Jean's Meowth (whom she called Ches) was barely able to stand. Rav's purple Espeon was on the ground as well. It had the same expression as Rav had – worn out and beaten.

"Three against one," Jean panted as she wiped the sweat from her chin, "How come we still can't get a single bit of advantage against him?"

Archie grinned as he watched the three trainers struggled to work together to take him down. His blue bug Pokemon Surskit was standing right in front of them. Its eyes were narrowed and had the same evil look as its owner. Despite its small size, the Pokemon was obviously a huge problem for all three of the Pokemon. Then again, having three uncoordinated trainers trying to battle together was obviously a new challenge that these trainers were dealing with. Also fighting in a submarine kind of limit the number and types of attacks they could use. Surskit was trained to fight in small and tight areas.

"You guys are the one who should be surrendering now," Archie said and roared in a victory tone in his voice – as though he knew who won now.

"Not good," TK whispered to Jean, "We underestimated this guy." Right now, TK had no idea what to do. They definitely weren't fit to fight in conditions like this.

"Yeah, well, in my book," Jean said grimly as she continued to stare at Archie with a nasty frown, "Even if underestimated, there is always a way to beat someone. We're all too distracted right now. If we think calmly, then there is definitely a way to beat it." Rav and TK fell silent, realizing that they would need to formulate a better plan if they're to get out of here alive.

"He's using speed," TK said slowly, "If we can distract it with a Pokemon faster than it then maybe we can find an opening. Unfortunately, I don't have a Pokemon fast enough for that." At those words, Jean immediately grinned.

"Well in that case, go! Mirage!" Jean threw out another Poke ball, this time revealing a Ninjask. "If it's a battle against speed then leave it to me! Ninjask, use Double Team!" Immediately, thousands of blurry looking Ninjask appeared and surrounded the surprise Surskit. TK immediately saw the opportunity.

"Zangoose go!" TK called out as he threw his Poke ball into the air. The red and white cat like Pokemon came out; its claws were sharp and thick. "Quick Attack!" The Pokemon charged forward and slammed against the blue Surskit causing the Pokemon to faint.

"Hmm, so its health was low but its speed was high," TK muttered.

"NO!" Archie yelled, realizing that they had done. He started to throw another Poke ball but Rav was quicker.

"Espeon!" Rav said, "Morning Sun!" Espeon mewed and immediately regained health. It wasn't a lot due to the weather but it was enough to get it back on its feet. "Now use Psych Up!" Espeon copied Surskit's status and Espeon's speed was boosted up. "Now, use Psybeam!" Espeon moved so fast and blasted a Psybeam straight at Archie who stumbled back and fell.

"Now it's time for you to give up!" Jean yelled, "Ches!"

"Jolteon!" TK said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Jean and TK yelled in unison. Both Pokemon sent out a strong blast of electricity straight at Archie, causing the man to fly out of the room. "YES!" Jean cried out and wrapped her arms around TK and Rav like they were about to take a group picture. "WE WON!"

"Jean, you can let go of me now," Rav said, looking uncomfortable. TK was struggling to push away from Jean but the girl had a really tight grip.

"No… No… NO!" Archie yelled. Jean, TK, and Rav froze with horror to see Archie climbing back into the room. His entire body was smoking but he didn't seemed to be faze by the burnt marks. In the leader's hand was a glowing red sphere.

"What the-?" TK gasped as he realized the sphere was sinking into Archie's hand as though being melted in. Suddenly, a blue glowing mark appeared on Archie's chest and his eyes started to glow blue.

"Did he just… suck up that orb?" Jean said, looking thunderstruck at what just happened.

"I WILL HAVE THIS WORLD DROWNED BY THE SEA!" Archie roared, his voice echoing the entire submarine.

"Uh, I don't like the looks of this," Rav said, backing away from the evil pirate.

"He sounds like he is insane," Jean said and paused for a moment before realizing something, "and that's coming from me." Archie raised his hands into the air and suddenly, the entire submarine was now shaking out of control.

"Let's get out of here!" TK yelled, returning his Pokemon. The others did the same and ran out of the room, leaving Archie there who was grinning and roaring power.

Outside, Kyogre's eyes turned larger as though a huge powerful bit of power pulsed through its body now. It roared and thrashed against the wave as though in pain. Lugia, now too angry to notice, used this moment to crash head on to the dolphin Pokemon. Kyogre roared and this time retaliated back.

"This is bad!" TK yelled, witnessing the battle turning from bad to worse. His Flygon came straight toward him and he jumped on. Rav and Jean got on Rav's Charizard.

"That orb that guy had must've something to do with this," Jean said, remembering the powerful aura the orb gave off – the same feeling she was having from Kyogre. "Maybe it's controlling Kyogre!"

"Shame he had it sucked into his body," Rav muttered with frustration. "Unless we cut him open, I don't see another option of getting this battle to stop."

"Well, we got to pull them away from each other," TK said, "We need to get them to stop fighting each other first."

"Oh boy," Rav said, "Now we're almost going to die again."

"Hey," Jean said, grinning, "That's the fun of this whole thing."

…

Shelly knew something was wrong when Kyogre roared through the air. She saw how the waves were getting too strong and worst of all, she lost complete connection with the submarine. Shelly looked down in the waters. She was facing a tough decision but she knew what she had to do.

There was no way that boy could've survived and right now, getting back to base was more important that those two feathers. "Everybody retreat!" Shelly yelled as she returned her Crawdaunt and Ludicolo. All the other members looked up in shock but Shelly was already jumping off the ship and landed on top of her Walrein.

"You heard Shelly!" One of the sailors yelled. "Retreat!" Immediately, there was a huge scurry of movement. Pokemon were being returned and fifty or so sailors were jumping overboard, leaving as quickly as they had come.

"What's going on?" Nellie said, shocked at the situation.

"Come back here you cowards!" Ellen yelled, charging after Team Aqua but was held back by Alex. Kina sank to the ground and sighed with relief. Liv and Chaison both had puzzled look on their faces.

"What just happened here?" Crystal said, as she came down from her Xatu who was clearly exhausted from the flight. Crystal saw her freezing Hitmonchan and immediately returned it so that the Nellie's poor Torchic could rest.

"I don't know," Kina said, "They just… left."

"Come on," Alex said, "We need to release the others."

"Wait what about Jimmy?" Nellie said and immediately clapped her hands to her mouth as though she was embarrassed at what she asked.

"I'll go look for him," Crystal said, panicking as well. She had not seen Jimmy surface this whole time. She was getting worried. "That guy doesn't even have a water Pokemon. There is no way he can survive out here without one."

"What was that about me not having a water Pokemon?" A voice asked from behind. Everybody's head spun around and to their shock, Jimmy was standing on top of a… flying Mantine. He was soaking wet from head to toe but he had that crazy grin on his face.

"Hey guys! So what did I miss?"

**Author's Notes**

WOO! Jimmy has a Mantine!

I apologize for any errors in the story but I don't really have time to go over them.

So, for those who know, what do you guys think about the new BW Pokemon Special manga? It sounds very interesting and the guy looks awesome. But I was disappointed in how they ended the HGSS arc. I hope they'll make it up when they publish the volumes.

And what about that BW anime with Ash capturing all the three Isshu starters? It's like the old generation again.

Anyways, thank you all for reviewing.

I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	77. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I can't claim Pokemon.**

Another update! :D

Sorry it took a while but I had finals coming up and I couldn't really fit my schedule in updating during that time since I have to study. And my sleep pattern is all messed up. But moving along, thanks for understanding.

Anyways, recapping from last time, Jimmy didn't drown and we're still having a pleasant battle with Lugia and Kyogre. Hmm, I wonder how things will end up now.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 77:**

"What?" Jimmy said at the puzzled shocked faces and had a somewhat pleased look, "What's going on?" He jumped off of his Mantine and back onto deck and was spraying water everywhere. Of course, it didn't really matter, seeing how the place is already wet.

"Whoa, no way!" Liv gaped and pointed behind Jimmy, "A Mantine!" Immediately, everybody crowded around the water Pokemon and pushed Jimmy away who fell to the ground. Well, almost everybody.

"Ah, Jimmy!" Nellie said, flustered for accidently pushing Jimmy. "Are you okay?" Crystal was the only one in the group who was staring at Jimmy as though he was some kind of ghost. Jimmy's face had a sour look at the lack of attention he was getting.

"Whose Mantine is that?" Kina asked, amazed at the water Pokemon still flying in the air. Its wing like arms moved up and down slowly yet gracefully. Mantine was slightly embarrassed at the attention it was getting. "Did you steal it?"

"It's mine," Jimmy said, indignant that no one seemed to think he was capable of capturing such a Pokemon. "And helloooo! What about me? Weren't you guys worried about me or is only Nellie the only one?" Immediately at those words, Nellie's whole face turned red from embarrassment. However, no one really noticed this.

"Oh, yeah," Chaison said as though just remembering to be polite, "Where were you doing? We've been fighting our butts off this whole time you lazy bum."

"Oh yeah, how did you manage to survive?" Liv asked at the same time as Chaison.

"Man," Ellen sighed, snapping her fingers in frustration, "I was betting that he drowned."

"S-sis!" Nellie said, embarrassed again only this time by her sister's rude behavior.

"You don't have to sound that surprise," Jimmy grumbled at everyone.

"How does the small wing span of this Pokemon manages to hold its weight and allow it to fly?" Alex said, totally not even paying attention to his surroundings and was the only one whose comment had nothing to do with Jimmy.

Mantine's head cocked to the side as though to say 'Whatttt?'

"Is my Mantine really more interesting than how I survived?" Jimmy said. But immediately, someone rushed toward him and gave him a hug.

"Wha-?" Jimmy said. He was so shocked he couldn't even react to it.

"I was so scared, so scared that you drown," Crystal said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I should've tried harder to save you."

Now that got everybody's attention on Jimmy. Alex's head turn so fast that he could hear a crick in his neck. Kina dropped her stuff to the ground and didn't even bother to pick them back up.

"Whoa," Jimmy said, now turning red. He didn't want this much attention. But then again, even in the rain, this kind of felt… well, nice. Of course, it would've been better if a group wasn't staring at the both of them. Nellie looked as though she was going to faint from overwhelm emotions. Liv looked amazed and slightly jealous as though she envied Crystal having the courage to do something like that. Chaison and Ellen (once the initial shock was over) grinned as though they were imagining teasing Jimmy about this for the rest of his life.

"Uh, Crystal," Jimmy muttered, now feeling more uncomfortable at the stares. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry," Crystal said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes which were now sparkling and the blue color was magnified from the water. "That was really unprofessional of me."

"Err, right," Jimmy said, looking anywhere except Crystal as she tried to compose herself again. Feeling a need to change subject, he said, "So what happened here?"

"Well," Alex said, relieved that Jimmy switched the topic, "We were fighting Team Aqua while they tried to take us prisoners. Then Lugia and Kyogre had another serious fight and almost caused this boat to capsize. After that, Team Aqua just left right before you came here. And of course, we're still going to drown."

"So basically, you didn't really miss anything," Ellen said. Her face still had that – "I'm going to tease and torture you so much" – look. Jimmy replied with a – "Don't count on it" – look.

"Still," Alex said, not looking relieve at the situation, "Why did Team Aqua leave all of a sudden? They did get an upper hand."

"Who cares?" Chaison grinned, "They knew that we'll win sooner or later. Now let's hurry up and get out of here!"

"Hold it!" Kina said and marched in front of Jimmy. Everybody had a look of surprise at Kina's demanding voice. The girl raised her hand as though she was going to slap Jimmy but instead made a swipe at the boy's hat.

"Hey!" Jimmy said and saw that Kina had snatched the silver and gold feathers from his hat. The silver one was emitting a strong light like a signal.

"Where did you get these feathers?" Kina said.

"Wait a minute," Chaison said, now looking puzzled. Then his eyes slowly widened with recognition after a couple of seconds. "Those are the feathers that Team Aqua was trying to steal, right?" No one answered him but there wasn't a need be. Now everybody was interested in the feathers.

"Team Aqua wanted those feathers so bad that they were willing to waste time dealing with us," Liv said, inspecting the feathers with apprehension as though they were going to explode.

"More importantly, why is the silver one only glowing?" Kina said, adding to the mystery.

"_More importantly_?" Alex repeated in amazement at how everybody was putting their priorities in total different arrangement than he was, "Shouldn't it be – "Whoa, we're about to die here, so let's try to save ourselves." – be more important thing to think about?"

"How about this," Ellen said, smiling sweetly but had a tone of annoyance in her voice, "since we're partners, why don't we go and rescue them ourselves? I'm pretty sure we don't need everybody's help to do something that simple." Before Alex could retort back, Ellen grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Ow, let go of me! And since when are we partners?" Alex protested but to no avail.

"Since your Mothim started to court my Masquerian," Ellen smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah, if you want your bug boy to date her, you'll have to go through me first." Alex sputtered in confusion as he continued to be dragged away but Mothim didn't seem to disagree at all. It still stared dolefully at the Masquerian who was trying to fly against the strong wind that was now blowing.

"I agree with Ellen on this one," Kina said, handing back the feathers and the hat to Jimmy. "We need to deal with this first before anything else. We'll discuss about this later. I'm going to go and check on the life boats. Hopefully, Team Aqua didn't try to steal any." With that Kina walked off toward the place where the boats were held.

"I'll go look for the captain," Liv said, rushing to the opposite direction. "Hopefully, we can clear this up."

"I guess, I'll go help out Alex and Ellen," Chaison shrugged and walked off from the group. "Nellie you coming?" Nellie looked puzzled at Chaison singling her out until she noticed that he was arching his eyebrows and motioning that if she left with him, Crystal and Jimmy will be…

"Oh yeah," Nellie said, feeling a bit flustered and quickly followed Chaison. Nellie's Torchic followed behind like a little baby. As soon the two were out of earshot, Jimmy turned toward Crystal.

"Hey, um, listen… that hug…"

"Oh, um, sorry about that," Crystal said. For some reason, she found her face turning slightly red from embarrassment and quickly looked away so that Jimmy can't see her face.

"Could it be," Jimmy said, giving a sly grin now, "that you like me?"

"What?" Crystal said her face with disbelief, "No. Why would I like a stingy and lousy guy like you?" Jimmy looked taken aback but Crystal wasn't done yet. "You are rude, you gamble illegally, you whine like a kid, and you keep demanding me to pay back for your stupid bike!"

The bike… Oh man. Jimmy had forgotten all about the bike. He was having so much fun hanging out with Crystal than travelling alone.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy said, now firing up from the insults thrown at him, "Well, maybe if you were nicer to me, maybe I would've forget about that bike. And you're not an angel yourself. You are always serious and never any fun. Keep on messing up with my style. It's a burden, hanging out with you. You know what you are? You're-"

But before Jimmy could say anymore, there was a loud beeping noise and Crystal flinched from surprise. The noise was coming from Crystal.

"My Pokegear!" Crystal exclaimed and took out her Pokegear from her bag. She quickly wiped away some of her tears and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Wait, didn't that other girl have it?" Jimmy asked confused.

"I managed to get it back while you were drowning," Crystal said and pressed the button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Crystal!" A voice came from the other line. The reception wasn't really good and Crystal was having a hard time comprehending the words. "It's me!"

"Professor Oak?" Crystal said, surprised at the sudden call. Oak? Jimmy cocked his head to the side at the sound of the voice which sounded old yet firm. That name sounded familiar to Jimmy but he didn't have time to dwell on it for Professor Oak immediately continued.

"Thank goodness! I heard from Jasmine that you were going to Cianwood City to do a favor for her and then the news came on about the storm. We've been calling nonstop to check if you were okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Crystal said, "But let's just say it's been a long day." Crystal turned her back against Jimmy so he couldn't overhear her conversation. Jimmy, his face still sour, placed his hat back onto his head and tucked the feathers in the same place.

"What happened?" Professor Oak asked. Crystal took a deep breath and explained.

…

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Rav ordered. The large orange dragon opened its mouth and shot a powerful blast of fire straight at Kyogre's eye. The legendary Pokemon flinched in pain as though it stung but wasn't as effective as Rav had hoped. Kyogre roared and jumped into the air to snatch the little pesky fly that kept annoying it but Charizard managed to evade. "Darn," Rav groaned, relieved that Kyogre missed, "why do most legendary Pokemon have to be twenty times bigger?"

"Because if they were smaller, they wouldn't be considered legendary and they wouldn't be so hard to fight," Jean said, "Now quite complaining and keep attacking!"

"You do realize that not all legendary Pokemon are huge," Rav said, ignoring Jean's order.

"Yeah, but you don't see them trying to kill us right now. So stop talking and more fighting!"

"Okay, bossy," Rav muttered.

"Quit arguing!" TK yelled as he dived down straight above Lugia. Lugia roared and snapped around at the little annoying fly in front of it. Luckily, Flygon was too small and too quick for Lugia's long neck to reach. TK shuddered as his Flygon once again had another close call. They shouldn't be this close to Lugia but there was no way to distract the legendary Pokemon away from Kyogre from far away. They needed to attack and annoy the heck out of it. The question though was how long could they last.

"Hyper Beam!" TK yelled when Flygon managed to get behind Lugia's head. TK's green dragon Pokemon opened its delicate mouth and shot at point blank, a laser like Hyper Beam straight at Lugia. Boom! The effect managed to cause a reaction and Lugia faltered while in the sky. The psychic Pokemon roared in pain and before TK could react, Lugia turned its head straight at the two. Lugia's large eyes and staggering appearance made TK feel like he was facing judgment day. Suddenly, Lugia opened its mouth and retaliated with its own Hyper Beam that made Flygon's look like a tiny candle light.

BOOM! The sound was deafening and Jean and Rav had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"TK!" Jean yelled but unfortunately for TK, his Flygon wasn't able to dodge the attack completely. Once Jean could see again, she saw TK and Flygon crumbled and fell from the sky. Both were unconscious and in serious pain. At this rate, both were going to hit the raging water and it'll be too late to save them. "Stupid kid! Rav, keep them both busy!" Before Rav could even reply, Jean jumped down and managed to dodge Kyogre who tried to lunge at Charizard again.

"Jean! Be careful!" Jean put her thumb and index finger into her mouth and gave a loud shrilling whistle. Suddenly, at the spot in the water where she was going land was replaced with a large brown shell. She skillfully landed on top of it. "TANK! GET MOVING!"

Jean's Blastoise didn't need to be told twice and it charged forward to the place just as TK and Flygon fell into the water with a loud SMACK! Jean barely made it before TK's unconscious body sunk beneath the waves. "You stupid kid," Jean muttered again as her Tank grabbed Flygon. She pulled the boy up onto her Tank's shell and checked to see if he was okay. TK's glasses were gone and his brown hair was now in a messy state. He was miraculously alive and no broken limbs but was severely injured. _At least he is breathing…_ Jean thought firmly. Jean looked up into the sky and saw Rav was in a difficult position. There was no way he could take care of this on his own. This is no time to joke. This was a life and death matter."Tank, take care of him."

She took out another Poke ball from her bag and revealed a black Murkrow. She held onto its claw foot and the Pokemon lifted her up into the air. "Playtime is over."

…

"Hold on," Professor Oak said, "You're telling me that the legendary Pokemon Lugia and Kyogre are fighting out at sea? And they're causing this storm, making it impossible for you to escape?" Professor Oak must have been screaming this because despite the thunder and rain, Jimmy could still hear his voice.

"Yes," Crystal said to confirm Professor Oak. Crystal could imagine the elderly professor running his hand through his white hair while the other hand was sorting through piles of messy stacks of paper to find his cup of coffee. Crystal could even imagine his freaked out face right in front of her. Yet at the same time, the Professor Oak was probably a bit envious. To see such rare creatures was a rare thing to encounter. Crystal immediately saw an opportunity. This was her chance to get a better payroll. Crystal brought the Pokegear closer to her and whispered.

"What?" Professor Oak yelled, "Crystal, are you out of your mind? No, I forbid –" But Professor Oak didn't finish. Crystal hung up on him.

"What were you too talking about?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Crystal said calmly and smiled. "I'm going to go back into my room. If we're going to get off this ship, I might as well get the stuff left in the room." Before Jimmy could say anything, Crystal rushed away, managing to keep her balance despite the wet wood.

In the room, Crystal ignored the messy state that the waves of the sea had caused and grabbed everything she had into her bag. Her Pokegear kept ringing. No doubt, Professor Oak was trying to call her. Crystal grabbed the Pokegear and put it on silent. No need to hear it ringing nonstop. She was going to need her concentration and can't have so much distraction going on. Crystal took one last look of the room and left. She then threw out one of her Poke ball to reveal her Xatu.

"Sorry to call you again but can you give me another ride?" Crystal asked the slightly tired bird. Xatu nodded slowly without hesitation and grabbed Crystal before taking off into the stormy sky. In her hands, she clutched two Poke balls – two Heavy balls to be exact. Time to get back to her job.

Jimmy stared into the air and was glad that he followed Crystal. She was sneaking off again! No doubt she was going to try to escape from him.

"Well, it's a good thing I got a water and flying Pokemon," Jimmy grinned as he looked at his Mantine. The Pokemon immediately hovered closer to the ground to allow Jimmy to sit on top. "Come on, we're not letting her escape now."

…

Team Aqua was almost back to their submarine. Shelly could see the dark shadowy legendary Pokemon still fighting. But for some reason, they didn't seem to be fighting against each other and more at something else. Shelly could've sworn that a small shadowy thing dropped from the sky after Lugia used Hyper Beam. Still, checking to see Commander Archie first is more important.

Shelly didn't have to go far. She saw the submarine just a bit farther away. What she saw, she didn't like. Archie was on top of the submarine, stretching his arms out as though to receive a blessing from the rain. He had his back towards her but she could tell that there was something off.

"Destroy, destroy!" Archie was screaming at the darkened sky as though he was some sort of mad man. "Destroy the man infested lands!"

"Commander Archie!" Shelly yelled when she got close enough for him to hear. "What are you doing?" She jumped off her Walrein and climbed up the metal submarine until she was standing only a couple of feet away from Archie. Slowly, the blue bandana pirate turned around and Shelly flinched from shock and horror. The man before her can't be Archie. His eyes were red and glowing as though possessed. His hand was glowing with a strange symbol that ran up his arm as though large veins. Archie (or whoever he was) didn't recognize Shelly at all.

"Destroy!" Archie yelled and before Shelly could react, the waves around the submarine rose and crashed down on top of them. It was years of experience at the high seas that allowed Shelly to stay on board. She sputtered out sea water as she clutched on the railing. She looked up and saw, as though it was a miracle, Archie still standing in the same spot. As though the waves had never crashed down on top of him.

"DIEEEE!"

…

"Aw man," Rav panted as he felt the pounding rain soak him. His Charizard was trying to support him with one good wing. In one hand Rav was grasping tight onto Jean who was torn and tattered and knocked out. After saving TK, Jean went overboard and started attacking wildly at Lugia. Unfortunately, her Murkrow wasn't built for speed as much as TK's Flygon and got hit by Lugia's tail as it swung at her. Of course, it wasn't too bad, considering that it was more of a side blow but still powerful enough to knock her out of the sky. It was another miracle that Rav managed to catch her from the air. Of course at the price of Charizard's wing. "Guess Jean was right. We're definitely going to die."

What are they going to do? Personally, retreating would be the best idea. But seeing how they managed to make the legendary Pokemon furious… escaping seemed to be impossible. Finally, the effort was too much and Charizard started to lose altitude. Kyogre and Lugia were ganging up on them. It was nice to see the two cooperating, but Rav kind of wished the two legendaries weren't agreeing on the fact to use all of their power to kill the three of them.

"Darn it," Rav muttered as he glanced at Jean and TK, who was slowly coming around but barely conscious. He definitely won't let those two die right here. "Charizard, hang in there. We need to finish one more thing. TANK!" Rav yelled out Blastoise's name and Charizard flew toward the water Pokemon. The fire dragon managed to drop low enough from Rav to drop Jean gently onto Tank's shell. "Tank get those two out of here! I'll hold them off as much as I can." Blastoise, with a slight hesitation, immediately sped away.

"Now, if I only know how to stop them," Rav muttered, groaning. Why was he always stuck with the most difficult part of the job? Lugia towered over Charizard and Rav and roared with anger. "Sorry, Liv. Guess I'm not going to be able to see you again…"

"Xatu! Confuse Ray!" Suddenly, Rav found himself shielding from a brilliant ray of colorful light. When he managed to open his eyes again, he found that Lugia had recoiled back with its eyes closed as though something was hurting its eyes.

"Xatu, use Power Swap and Guard Swap!" Crystal commanded. Xatu's eyes glowed blue and immediately a blue light surrounded it and Lugia. Lugia recovered from its pain and opened its mouth to send out a Hydro Pump.

"Watch out!" Rav yelled. But Crystal was already out of the way. It was then that Rav realized that Lugia's attack was a lot smaller and weaker. Rav widened his eyes with amazement when he realized what Crystal's attack did. She just swapped Attack power with a legendary Pokemon. She made a disadvantage an advantage to her. But Crystal wasn't done yet. She expertly kicked a Poke ball right past Lugia and onto its back. Out pop a Feraligator whose fangs bore in anger.

"Wani-Wani!" Crystal yelled, "Use Ice Beam!" Wani-Wani blasted straight on a powerful chilling Ice Beam at its back before Lugia had the time to turn its head around. The attack was way too powerful for its weakened defense and its wings gave away, causing it to crash into the water. The impact caused a huge tidal wave, causing Charizard to fly higher into the air to avoid the water. Wani-Wani managed to slip into the water without too much of a problem.

"No way," Rav said, shocked at what just happened, "She defeated Lugia… that easily."

"Now to capture you," Crystal said as she watched Lugia struggled to get back into the air. She grabbed the Heavy Ball that she prepared. This was the perfect chance. She just needed to make sure that she doesn't miss. With this, the professors would pay her enough money so that she doesn't have to work that much anymore and she could go back to becoming a full time coordinator.

"Crystal! Watch out!" Another voice yelled. Crystal looked around wildly and saw Jimmy flying on his Mantine toward her. Before she could think anything else, Crystal's Xatu shot off to avoid an Ice Beam attack from Kyogre who didn't seem to want to miss the party. Crystal almost dropped her Heavy Ball.

"Jimmy?" Crystal yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you!" Jimmy retorted. He struggled to stand on top of his stingray Pokemon. "What in the world are you trying to do?"

"YOU TWO!" Rav yelled. "Watch out!" Crystal and Jimmy looked around and noticed that Kyogre was charging up for a Hyper Beam. "Dodge!" Crystal and Jimmy immediately pulled back just in time. The Hyper Beam shot into the rainy clouds, creating a giant hole. Of course, the attack caused a huge wave force, causing Xatu and Mantine lose control and tumbled from the air and into the water.

Jimmy sputtered out salt water as he climbed back onto his Mantine. "Crystal? Crystal!" In reply, Crystal struggled to keep her head out of the water before Xatu managed to pluck her back into the air.

"That was close," Crystal sighed a breath of relief before looking down at Jimmy. "Jimmy, get out of here! This is too dangerous."

"Oh really?" Jimmy said sarcastically. "Do you realize how dangerous this place is? I'm not leaving unless you are!" Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the both of them and they saw to their horror that Lugia was back on its feet. And it did not look too happy. Lugia opened its mouth wide and started to suck up a mouthful of air.

"Shoot, its attacking at point blank. Xatu, close its mouth!" Xatu's eyes glowed again and Lugia's mouth was surrounded by blue light and started to close. Lugia roared in frustration and started fight back. Xatu struggled as it tried to close it but it was losing a fighting battle. "Jimmy, get out here now while I hold it off!" Crystal yelled. Jimmy stared at horror at the monster in front of him. Even if he managed to escape, there was no way for Crystal to dodge it.

"Jimmy!" Crystal yelled, "RUN!" _Run? Run?_ In the end, he had to be the one who was running. Crystal was always the one who had to try and clean up the mess while he was more a liabilitiy.

"S-stop…" Jimmy said. "Please, stop…"

"Jimmy!" Crystal yelled again. Xatu was close to breaking point. Lugia was firing up the attack and was aiming straight at the both of them. It was a point blank shot.

"STOPPPPPPPPP!" Jimmy yelled desperately. Suddenly, the silver feather in his hat burst into a powerful ray of illumination, engulfing everything around with whiteness.

**Author's Notes**

YES! I finally managed some shipping. Man, I'm exhausted. =.=

Well this arc is finally over! Next chapter, we're going to be tying some lose ends. I never realized how exhausted I could be from writing so many battle scenes.

Anyways, moving on. With the winter holidays here, updates are now faster than ever (hopefully). With luck, I'll manage to update at least once more this month.

Best new is that I've been finding more time to catch up in reading some books so hopefully, I'll manage to find better ways to improve my writing in fanfics that doesn't involve with formulas or thesis. Lol.

On another note, the new Pokemon Special BW manga is amazing. Of course, Bel is very different from how I pictured her to be (as in appearance) but Black is so awesome. I love how he keeps screaming out his goals and making the people around him deaf. Lol.

I love how they introduced White as well. Of course, I think the only thing depressing is the designs of these Pokemon but whatever. That's not going to keep me from reading it.

And, they finally managed to tie loose ends in the DP manga off better in the volume book. I literally almost screamed with excitement at the end when an old enemy (sorry but not going to spoil it yet) from the FRLG series came back! Hmm, I wonder what will happen in the next volume.

Anyways, onto anime. So far, we got a bit of interesting stuff going on. But I sincerely hope Iris gets to do a serious battle sooner or later because I'm just dying of boredom watching Ash battle all the time. Also Bel appeared in the BW anime. I hope she'll appear more than once like Barry does in the DP series. Hmm, I wonder what kind of Pokemon is in that egg Ash got.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Sparky**

**Yin7**

**hydro-serpent58** (littlmidget123 made Alex. Lol. I'm never going to try and stick that many OCs into one arc. Anyways,thanks for the review.)

**Ketchum Kid** (Who is Jack? I thought having a maniac should be interesting to write about. I hope he sounds as insane as he should be. Thanks for the review.)

**A La DarkAngel**

**writer's block 2000**

**Jarkes**

**Cherrim-X**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**SagaAuraMana**

**littlmidget**

**RWT**

…

Okay, that's it from me. See you in the next chapter!

**-JapanDreamer**


	78. Cianwood, Here We Come!

**Disclaimer: No Pokemon is owned by this author.**

Hey everybody and happy late New Year!

Sorry for updating later than I expected. Got a little bit sick during New Years. Feeling better now though. :D

We're now moving on to the next part of the story! And I have very important news to talk about in the **Author Notes** so be sure to read that!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 78:**

"Whoa…" Alex gaped as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around him and had to blink several times to wonder if he was dreaming or not. He remembered a brilliant flash of light coming from the water earlier and the next thing he knew, the storm was gone as though it never existed. The only proof of rain was that the deck was still wet and everybody was still soaked. The trainers had just released most of the hostages and the captain had been screaming for everyone to get to a lifeboat when BAM! Bright light appeared and everything went back to normal.

"Wh-what just happened?" Chaison said, blinking his eyes to adjust the change in light. The two sisters, Ellen and Nellie, looked at each other in bewilderment. The two had just put on their orange life vests and were about to get in line to get on the life boats.

"It's like the storm… never exist…?" Kina said as though she too was trying to understand and comprehend what had just happened. Liv was silent despite the murmurings of shock around her. She was still thinking about Rav. He hasn't come back yet and after those two powerful blasts of attacks from the two legendary Pokemon (Lugia and Kyogre), Liv feared that Rav was… was…

"Aw mannnnn!" Ellen groaned, "And this life vest was totally ruining my outfit!" Out of frustration, the girl was now trying to rip the vest off but found it proved to be harder than thought. "Stupid Velcro straps!"

"At least it is over… right?" Nellie said, trying to think the positive side of things. She, like Ellen, was now struggling to get the life jacket off.

"What's that sound?" Alex said, looking around him as though his ears were picking up something… like bursts of wind…?

"Look!" Chaison said, pointing to the sky. Everybody followed their eyes in Chaison's direction and noticed a dark shadow flying toward them. Alex, Ellen, Nellie, and Chaison all had their hands tightly around the Poke balls, ready to release their Pokemon, when…

"Rav!" Liv cried in relief. Rav…? The shadow turned out to be an exhausted Charizard who almost collapsed on to the deck. On top of the Charizard was a soaking wet red hair and emerald eyes guy. "Rav!" Liv exclaimed again and hugged the awkward looking guy. "I thought… I thought…" But Liv couldn't speak any more for she was practically bawling in tears.

"Liv… you're making a scene," Rav said as he tried to look anywhere except at the people around him or Liv. "And you're kind of choking me." Alex looked awkwardly down at his feet as though he was intruding onto something private. Nellie patted Liv on the back gently while Ellen groaned as though she was having a long day.

"Man, don't scare us like that," Chaison said, sighing a breath of relief as he sank to the ground from exhaustion. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know," Rav said, shrugging his shoulderes, "There was a burst of white light and the next thing I know, those legendary Pokemon… they… stopped fighting… as though they came to their senses."

"Came back to their senses?" Alex said, still looking down at his bare feet. Liv was still sobbing very loudly. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know…" Rav muttered. "You see, there were these two people who came and -"

"Who?" Ellen interjected. Rav groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Will you all stop interrupting me?" Rav said.

"Who?" Ellen asked again, ignoring Rav's rhetorical question.

"Urgh, some blue hair girl on a Xatu and this guy with a baseball cap riding on a Mantine," Rav muttered, trying to recount what had happened last night. "And then…"

"Crystal and Jimmy?" Kina demanded in shock, "You mean, this whole time, they weren't on the ship?" Everybody else looked at each other in shock.

"What?" Nellie gasped as though she too just suddenly realized that they were still unaccounted for two people. Ellen looked over her own shoulder as though she expected to see the two behind her.

"Why would they go out there in the storm?" Chaison said, looking puzzled. "I mean, shouldn't they consider their safety more?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Rav rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Do I have to finish my story now?" Liv finally let go of Rav and was breathing a bit more calmly.

"Are you hurt?" Liv asked, trying to not break into tears again. Rav stared down at Liv and slowly shook his head. "Thank goodness… I was so scared when you left…"

"Wait," Kina said, realizing that they were still missing some people, "Where is Jean? Where is TK?"

"Oh yeah, them," Rav said as though remembering something, "They're pretty injured so I told them to wait out at sea. And I need to speak to the captain while we're on that subject."

"Hold on!" Ellen said, "At least finish the story! Where's Crystal? Where's Jimmy?"

"_What?_" Rav said, rolling his eyes as he returned his Charizard back into its Poke ball, "They're fine and left.

"Where did they go?" Ellen asked.

"Don't care," Rav finally snapped, "Look, I'm tired. I'm not interested in being interrupted again." Rav stumbled a bit from exhaustion but was immediately held up by Alex. "Thanks," Rav grumbled.

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure I have all the details correct," Ellen fired back. Now Rav and Ellen were looking at each other as though they were both going to literally kill each other right then and there. However, before Nellie could try and calm her sister down, it was Chaison who intervened.

"Hey, calm down," Chaison said, not wanting another war going on, "Both of you. Look, we had a long day so let's just… you know, take a break. Rav can finish his story later." Chaison was trying to grin peacefully and was standing between Rav and Ellen. Nellie watched Rav being supported by Alex and led away. Liv is right next to Rav in case something happened. Ellen was obviously still mad at being ignored and grumbled about going back to the room. Nellie looked out at sea. The blue water was calm as though never had been angry. The large white clouds over head sped by.

_Jimmy,_ Nellie thought as she gazed over at the sea, _Where are you?_

…

TK woke up to the painful feeling in his arm. The first thing he saw with his eyes was the blue sky above him – as though the gray storm had never occurred. _The battle!_ Suddenly, the memories of what happened before TK got hit came swirling back into his mind. He struggled to get up and noticed that Jean was sitting right next to him. TK felt he must still be dreaming because the ground beneath him was moving up and down… up and down…

"Hey, you're awake," Jean grinned, "I was wondering how long you were planning to sleep." TK blinked a couple of times since he lost his glasses and his eyesight was poor. He noticed that Jean looked just as worn and torn as he was. However, unlike him, Jean was grinning as though she just went on a great and exciting expedition.

"How… how long…?" TK struggled to speak but found it extremely hard. It was as though something was clogged in his throat. He was starting to feel really sick.

"You've been out for a while since taking that hit from Lugia," Jean said, shrugging her shoulders, "but I don't really know exactly how long since I was knocked out as well not long after you."

"Wha-?" TK gaped in confusion. "Knocked out? Are you okay now?" It was then that TK realized that they were sitting on top of a shell – Jean's Blastoise's shell. That explained the sound of splashing water and the up and down movements he was feeling.

"Aww, worried about me?" Jean grinned and the poor boy immediately looked away. Jean decided not to pursue the question further. "No need to blush. I'm fine. Rav saved me with his Charizard."

"Rav?" TK struggled to recall everything that had happened last night.

"Yeah, that guy who takes things too seriously," Jean said, frowning as though she was remembering something unpleasant, "He went to go get the ship to pick us up. Which reminds me…" Jean grabbed the poor boy high into the air and before TK could realize or even react, Jean threw him straight into the water.

SPLASH! TK was submerged in water for a while, trying to gather his bearings. Then he sputtered and coughed as he tried to stay keep his head above the water. Behind him there was a sound of a loud horn – a ship's horn. TK turned around and saw that it was the Battle Dome Cruise line. The ship was battered as though it had been tossed and turned during the storm but nevertheless, still moving at good speed.

"What was that for?" TK demanded, spitting out salt water. He was still injured and it was taking all of his energy just to stay above the water. Jean gave another grin at TK's enraged face.

"If you forgotten already, I destroyed an entire dome on this ship with Tank's attack. I'm not going to just wait here and hear my sentence." Jean tossed a Poke ball toward TK who grabbed it before it could sink underwater. "That's your Flygon. Take good care of him."

"Wait! Are you insane?" TK yelled, "If you leave, you're going to be a wanted criminal!" Jean pouted for a moment and pretended to look as though she was thinking seriously about the consequences TK was talking about.

"Mmmm… don't care!" Jean finally said grinning and throwing her hands into the air as though life was way too fun as it is, "I'm Jean – the greatest and most insane person in the world!" Jean gave a pleasant wave good bye before her Blastoise speed off and away from the ship that was coming closer, slicing the water in half. "Oh and, try not to drown before the ship comes. Okay? It took way too much effort to try and save you in the first place." Jean laughed at TK's bewildered face before turning toward her Blastoise. "Let's go now."

And Tank sped off, leaving a bewildered and shocked TK behind. "Bye Bye!"

…

"Jimmy… Jimmy, wake up." Jimmy woke up to a soft splash of water being sprayed upon his face. He became more fully awake when the splash of water didn't stop hitting his face. Coughing, he got up and noticed that he was gliding across the waves. Looking around, he noticed that he was riding on Mantine who was flying just above the waves of the sea.

"Jimmy!" The voice said again, more sharply this time. Jimmy looked up and saw that it was Crystal who was calling his name. She was flying just above him on top of her Xatu. Although she looked exhausted, she seemed to be perfectly okay. Her blue hair was completely dry (probably from the wind blowing right now) and looked at Jimmy with a bit of concern on her face.

"Wh-what happened?" Jimmy asked groaning from the painful headache he was feeling. Actually, now that he thought about it, his real question should've been 'Where are we?'

"You fell unconscious after that bright light appeared," Crystal explained. "For some reason, Lugia stopped fighting and immediately went back into the sea. Kyogre vanished as well. And after that the storm was immediately gone."

"So… you're okay… right?" Jimmy said. Crystal gave a strange look at Jimmy but nodded. "That's good." Rubbing his head, Jimmy looked around at his surrounding again and found that Crystal was right. The weather was indeed nicer than before. Water sprayed next to him, creating scattered and faded rainbows from the sunlight. The smell of salt water filled the air.

"So, are we going back to the ship?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually," Crystal said calmly, "Cinawood City is really close from where we were so I figure we could just go there instead of going back to the ship."

"Really now," Jimmy said, looking up and a bit annoyed, "You do realize that we would have to forfeit our participation in the Battle Dome? I still haven't defeated you yet"

"Well, judging as to what has happened so far," Crystal said, ignoring Jimmy's last comment, "I wouldn't be surprised if they cancel the entire thing. Besides, I have an important thing I need to do at Cianwood that can't wait."

"Really?" Jimmy said, "What's that?"

"None of your business really," Crystal replied back calmly. Jimmy frowned. Crystal was now becoming more distant. Jimmy would've thought that the hug from yesterday would've meant that they were more on a friendly term.

"Argh, whatever," Jimmy said and then an idea hit him. "Hey, ever tried to surf on a Mantine?"

"Jimmy," Crystal said, knowing that tone in the boy's voice, "Don't try anything st-"

"WAHHH!" Jimmy was attempting to try and stand on top of Mantine like some surfer but slipped instead and fell straight into the water. Xatu and Mantine had to stop and turned around, watching Jimmy sputtering and screaming while he waved his hands into the air.

"Stupid…" Crystal said, finishing her sentence. And slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Help, help, help!" Jimmy yelled. Crystal groaned in frustration. Maybe it was better if she had left him to drown instead. There won't be any witnesses. "Hello! Drowning guy here!" Crystal sighed as Jimmy's Mantine quickly flew toward its trainer and allowed the soaking boy to unskillfully climb back on top.

"Sheesh," Jimmy said, staring at Crystal with annoyance, "You could have helped me up."

"And dash all of my hopes of you not following me anymore?" Crystal said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. Without waiting a retort from Jimmy, Crystal sped off again. This time, leaving Jimmy trying to catch up with her.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

…

"My, my, my, thank goodness the storm is cleared up now," Eusine sighed as he looked through his bifocals. Even with those magnified glasses, he still could only see blue water around him. In his other hand, he was holding onto his Jumpluff who was moving quite fast thanks to the sea breeze. The magician was on a mission now. He gave Morty (the ghost gym leader) a farewell before leaving. After quite a bit of questioning, Eusine finally realized that his next destination should be to Cianwood City. That is where he'll find her.

Eusine pulled from his jacket's pocket a blue flower. It wasn't his but Eusine knew who it belonged to.

"Wait for me dear Crystal," Eusine said, kissing the flower, "I promise to give this back to you."

**Author's Notes**

Urgh, I'm running out of ideas. My brain is starting to slowly shut down. Must sleep… zzzz

Okay, the important news. I have decided (well my conscious did at least) to write a BW story! I will have the first chapter posted up and I would love it if you review and such. Yeah, I know, at the rate I'm going with all of my stories, I'll probably die first but don't worry, this story is not a complete top priority yet. More explanation in the story thing.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers before I go!

…

**_ **(Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you like the story so far. I have a good idea as to how to end the story. The question is when. That basically determines on the people who review and stuff. But I'm pretty sure that we two thirds there. That is if I don't keep prolonging stuff. Lol.)

**hydro-serpent58**

**sierrap123**

**Sparky**

**Cherrim-x**

**A La DarkAngel**

**SagaAuraMana**

**RWT**

…

All right, that's it from me. Check out my story if you have the time.

See you in the next chapter!

**-JapanDreamer**


	79. The Gym Leader Named Chuck

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by this fanfic writer.**

Well what do you know? Another update. Lol. School has started again so like always, updates are slower. In fact, this chapter is shorter than usual due to time constraint.

Now we're finally in Cianwood City and Jimmy is FINALLY going to have a gym battle. How many of you guys forgot about that? Lol.

Oh yes, Team Rocket makes another small appearance. I decided to revert to their English name instead of the Japanese. Sorry if this makes you more confuse than before. I'll be fixing the older chapters as well when I have the time.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 79:**

Archer was alone in the room now but that doesn't mean that he wasn't talking to anyone. The blue hair man was holding a video conference on the large television screen with the other commanders. They were all away at the moment, doing their duties so this was the best way in relying on messages. Right now, Archer was pacing across the floor, telling the others about the information he had just received. "So, in the end, Team Aqua failed and is on the run. But judging by the situation, the authorities will probably catch them," Archer concluded in a calm and neutral tone but everybody could feel a sense of annoyance coming from him. That is, everyone except Proton.

"Who cares?" Proton said, grinning. "Less competition because of that." Arianna and Petrel gave Proton a 'shut up while you still have the chance' look.

"It is problematic," Archer continued as though Proton hadn't spoken, "Because they will obviously try to make a deal with them and most likely our name will pop up."

"Ohhhh," Prton said, frowning this time, "that is bad." Arianna and Petrel gave a 'no duh' look now.

"Our sources suggest that Archie became mad after absorbing that Blue Orb," Arianna said calmly, trying to suggest some positive things. "Any hopes that they won't take his words for it?"

"The Blue Orb left Archie's body and disappeared after the battle so we can't hope that the man will stay mad," Archer said, "But Archie is unconscious as of now." There was a silence and Proton grinned.

"Want me to take care of it? Permanently?" Proton asked. There was another silence before Archer stared at the screen.

"Do it."

…

It was early in the morning and Jimmy was yawning as he waited outside of the pharmacy store for Crystal. The sun's rays were scorching the sandy beach of Cianwood City. The waves lapped softly across the sand while Wingulls and Pelipers squawked overhead. It was amazing that nothing here was critically damaged considering how small the island was and how large the storm was. Inside the building, Jimmy could hear a static voice from an old radio talking about yesterday's bizarre freak storm. Yeah… bizarre is right.

"We came all the way here for that?" Jimmy asked as Crystal walked out of the pharmacy store, well, more like a rambling old style beach house. In her hand, Crystal was carrying a small white paper bag which no doubt contained some sort of medicine.

"Yes," Crystal said stiffly and placed the paper bag into her backpack before Jimmy could sneak a peek. "And we need to get back to Olivine City. ASAP."

"What?" Jimmy said, "No way, we're going to the Cianwood Gym so I can get my next gym badge!"

"Gym? Wait, you do gym battles?" Crystal said, looking mildly surprise.

"Uh, yeah," Jimmy said, opening his badge case from his bag so that Crystal could see four badges – one silver feather, one ladybug, one yellow diamond, and one purple ghostly cloud. "Four badges. _Four._ I'm aiming for the Pokemon League that's coming soon! Are you telling me this whole time you didn't listen to a word I said?" Jimmy sounded exasperated. He knew what Crystal does for a living and yet she didn't even know or even seemed to care what he was aiming for.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "Must have forgotten. I guess with you following me around, I thought that you had nothing useful in life to do." She turned away, leaving Jimmy most dismayed. "Well, if that's the case, I'll call my friend and let her know we'll be late."

"Huh?" Jimmy said, confused.

"You've waited for my Pokemon Contest," Crystal said, taking out her Pokegear and scrolling down to find her friend's contact number. "I might as well give you the same curtsey as well…"

"R-really? I-I mean… whatever," Jimmy said, trying not to look too excited and looked away as Crystal stared at him as though he had some weird problem.

"Good," Crystal said as her Pokegear continued to ring. Besides, she thought as she looked out to the sea, with the storm_, _she highly doubt anybody has transportation here that could get to Olivine City fast compare to that cruise ship which would be coming here soon. She noticed earlier a couple of fishermen boats but they looked pretty beaten up from the high waves out at sea.

"Hello," Crystal said, finally getting an answer from the other line, "Yes it's me… I got the thing you want but the storm will make it hard to come back… Don't worry about it. I'm totally fine. I'm at Cianwood right now… The ship? Oh it's going to Whirl Island when it leaves Cianwood City… Great! Okay, I'll call you when I get there then. Bye." Crystal hung up before turning to Jimmy. "She said she'll send someone to Whirl Island to pick up the stuff so we have time to spare here."

"So who is this friend of yours?" Jimmy asked, wondering if it was another coordinator on the other line.

"I told you before, someone who wanted my help," Crystal said, sighing. She walked across the sandy beach, leaving shoe prints behind her. Her hair danced with the strong billowing wind as she looked out at sea. Jimmy couldn't help but stare at her figure. "It's such a nice day compare to yesterday." Crystal glanced at Jimmy who immediately looked away, trying not to look as though he was watching her.

"I was hoping for you to be a little bit more specific," Jimmy grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Fine then, when we get to Whirl Island, I'll have my answers. Come on! Let's get to the gym!" With that Jimmy stomped off, leaving Crystal all by herself.

"Seriously," Crystal said, shaking her head, "I don't understand what is up with him."

…

_Back on the ship…_

"I'm going to kill her the next time I see her," Ellen said, cracking her knuckles. "Making us take the blame for the entire stupid dome…" She was giving off such a killing intent aura that everybody was edging away from her.

"Ellen," Nellie said, trying to calm her sister down, "the captain said it wasn't my fault. He just warned us that the sponsors on this ship will probably think otherwise just to get compensation but they can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, but still," Ellen growled, throwing her hands up in the air as though her fiery anger has exploded like a volcano, "I lost all my money in gambling! Now I have to go back to scratch!"

"Wait, you lost all of _our_ money?" Nellie said, now panicking. "How in the world are we supposed to pay for things when we get to Cianwood City? Let alone Whirl Islands?"

"I dunno, become fugitives like Jean?"

"Nice to see some people so energetic after what happened last night," Kina said as she watched the two sisters continued with their 'peaceful' conversation. It was bright and early now and everybody was outside on deck, anxious to get off. Of course, with the damages on the ship, the captain has ordered the ship to turn around and head back to Olivine City. Kina could just barely see the port on the horizon.

"I can't believe we have to go back," TK groaned as he pushed the bridge of his spare glasses up, "And after being interrogated for an hour." After TK was saved from the waters and received hasty medical attention, he was immediately placed into a room and been hammered with questions about Jean until he almost passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Right now, those sponsors have sent out a whole fleet of helicopters and ships to bring Jean back, even if it meant breaking the law.

"I'm still trying to figure out how in the world she managed to escape," Chaison said in amazement, "She can get out of anything huh?"

"What I can't believe is that these sponsors are making us pay again to go to Cianwood City," Rav muttered angrily. "It is not our fault that the ship was attacked by Pokemon and pirates. And what about my keyboards and music sheets? You don't hear me asking for compensation for those."

"I'm just grateful we're all still alive," Liv said, but no one seemed to be interested in looking at the bright side of things.

"They were hoping to raise money," Alex muttered, "Not lose it all. Never should've agreed to this cruise."

"Speaking of losing," Chaison said, "You think we should try and find Crystal and Jimmy? I mean…" Chaison glanced anxiously at the people around him, "they haven't really send word to let us know that they're okay."

"Knowing Crystal," Kina said without a look of worry on her face, "She is fine. If Jimmy is with her then there is nothing to be concerned about."

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Immediately, the group turned around to see a girl with pink hair screaming out the boy's name. "Jimmy, where are you?"

"Who is that?" Rav said in a tone of disgust at the noise the girl was making. "She's making so much unnecessary noise."

"Urgh, not her," Kina said, sounding bitter for once.

"Oh man, another person I want to kill," Ellen said, groaning, "And not in a friendly sort of way."

"Ellen, don't say that. She'll hear you," Nellie whispered, though she too had a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"Isn't she some kind of friend of Crystal's?" Alex said, remembering seeing that pink hair back on the first night on the ship. "Crystal said she knew her."

"Friend?" Kina scoffed, "If you call being held hostage and almost being killed by that girl a friend then yeah, sure."

"She did that?" Ellen said, shocked. This was definitely a new piece of information. Jean didn't mention anything about that.

"Okay, so everybody knows her name except us," Chaison muttered to Rav and Liv, both looked uneasy since the conversation was alienating them out.

"Her name is Mealine," Kina explained as though she heard what Chaison said, "She knows Jimmy pretty well. I think they're childhood friends or something…" Kina continued, only this time, she lowered her voice into a whisper so that everybody had to crowd around closer to hear. "Apparently, she thinks Crystal as a love rival or something like that. Back in Goldenrod, Mealine actually kidnapped Crystal and kept her hostage in an electric cage or something like that."

Nellie and Liv clapped their hands to their mouths in horror and immediately turned toward Mealine who was searching every single person in hopes of finding her 'boyfriend.' Chaison whistled in stunned amazement while Rav looked like he was going to say something very nasty about Mealine but decided to hold his tongue.

"And Crystal was fine?" Alex asked, thunderstruck. "After all that?"

"Well she had to be hospitalized for a while but no serious damage," Kina continued, shaking her head, "Apparently, Mealine was supposed to be in trial but I think she managed to get her way out of it."

"Her father must be very powerful," Alex said in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, when you're rich, I guess you can get away with almost anything," Kina said.

TK immediately looked uncomfortable at Kina's words and looked away as though he was guilty for something. However, nobody noticed this.

"Really," Ellen said with a tone of disgust and shock, "She would go that far for someone like Jimmy?"

"He's not that bad of a guy," Nellie blurted out, "Deep down, he's really nice." Everybody turned to stare at her and Nellie could feel the heat creeping up her neck.

"Oh ho!" Ellen grinned slyly. "I see how it is." Alex, Chaison, TK, and Rav (basically all of the guys) stared at each other, bewildered at what Ellen meant while the girls (Kina and Liv) stared sympathetically at Nellie who was turning redder and redder.

"N-not that!" Nellie sputtered but Ellen laughed gleefully. "S-sis, don't laugh!"

"All right, all right," Ellen said, trying to choke back the laughter she still had in her. "But you're going to have stiff competition." Suddenly Ellen's face turned serious and nodded her direction toward where Mealine was. "Just remember to stay away from her." Everybody looked very uneasily in the same direction.

"Don't worry about that," Chaison said, noticing that they have almost reached Olivine City's port. "I'm making sure I'm not on the same boat as Mealine when we leave for Cianwood City."

…

_Cianwood City_

"HELLOOOOO!" Jimmy yelled in front of the Cianwood gym, "I've come to challenge the gym leader!" The gym was a rather large dojo that was surrounded by a square thick white wall with blue tiles on top and a large wooden door which was currently shut. It might have been Crystal's imagination but she could hear the sound of roaring from inside – like a waterfall.

"So noisyyy," Crystal groaned as Jimmy continued to yell for someone to open the door. "Can't we just come back later?"

"NO!" Jimmy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You don't have to yell to tell me," Crystal muttered.

"Oh my, are you here to challenge my husband?" Crystal and Jimmy turned around and saw a pretty yet petite dark brown hair woman behind them. She was wearing a light sea green apron over her orange color dress. In her hands she was carrying a basket of fruits.

"Husband?" Crystal asked, curiously. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Chuck, the gym leader, is my husband. Although, judging by the lack of people out here to greet you, I'm guessing that he is training." The woman took out a key and opened the wooden door. In front was a typical Japanese style garden. Crystal could hear the sound of rushing water even louder which puzzled her even more. "Would you like to come in? I'll take you to my husband."

Jimmy and Crystal looked at each other, both bewildered. "Guess we don't have a choice huh?"

…

Chuck was breathing as calmly as he could be while the powerful water crashed onto his head and shoulder. He had his legs crossed and his hands together as though he was meditating. Next to him was his muscle Pokemon - Machoke and Poliwrath. They too were meditating as well. It was a typical type of training Chuck liked to do in which a large waterfall was pouring down gallons of water onto a large stone where all three were currently sitting on.

"DEAR!" Chuck winced at the sound of the voice. He opened his eyes and noticed his wife on the opposite side of him and standing on the edge of the lake. Behind her were two young teenagers. One, a black hair boy, was staring at him with amazement and fiery determination. The other, a blue pigtail girl, was impressed as well but she looked a bit nervous.

"You really need to make sure you have someone to watch the door," Chuck's wife said with a huff of impatience. "Otherwise, you come off as rude. And speaking of rude, aren't you going to help me carry my bags?" She held up the basket of fruit she was carrying for Chuck to see.

"Sweetie!" Chuck said, getting up and waded through the shallow pool of water toward his wife. "I'm so sorry!" The wife frowned for a moment before grinning as Chuck took the basket. He turned to the two teenagers and said, "Forgive me, I'm Chuck – the Cianwood Gym Leader. I'm guessing that you're all here to challenge me."

"I'm Jimmy! And this is Crystal!" the boy said, pointing to the girl next to him.

"Well, um… I'm not here to battle," Crystal said, raising her hand timidly as though they were attending school.

"Great! Nice to meet you both!" Chuck said, not listening to a word Crystal had just said. "I still have my training to do so if you want, why don't you come and join me?"

"Yes!" Jimmy said in a very excited voice, "I want to see how you train your Pokemon! And I'll show you how strong I am!" Chuck roared with amusing laughter.

"All right then," Chuck motioned his Poliwrath and Machoke over, "We'll go and do some real training." He pointed to the door at the side of the room. "We can start over there."

"Great!" Jimmy said, "Come on Crystal let's go!" However, Crystal didn't look as excited as Jimmy was. "Come on!" This time Jimmy grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her toward the room.

"Wait a minute! J-Jimmy!" Crystal yelled.

Chuck and his wife couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two. "Awww, reminds me of our youthful days. Of course, you were a lot thinner back then."

"Really now," Chuck sighed, "Are you still going to tease me about that?"

"Of course," she said, poking his belly. "You still need to lose weight."

"Hey Chuck!" Jimmy yelled from the room. "Come on! We're waiting!" The gym leader roared with laughter at Jimmy's enthusiasm.

"That's Master Chuck to you boy!" And the man stormed into the room with enthusiasm. His Pokemon followed right behind him.

**Author's Notes**

Well like I said, it's pretty short. I promise we'll have a serious battle soon. Anyways, just hang tight.

Pokemon Black and White are coming out soon. Well, by the time I update this again, I wouldn't be surprised if it has come out then.

Also, have you guys heard that they're actually making a Pokemon manga in Shonen Sunday? Judging by this, I'm guessing that we're actually going to have a Pokemon battle manga. Wonder what'll be like…

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**littlmidget123**

**A La DarkAngel**

**hydro-serpent-58**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Cherrim-X**

**SagaAuraMana**

**writer's block 2000**

**kopycat101**

…

That's it from me. I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	80. Kanto Meets Johto

**Disclaimer: I can't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, another update! This took longer than I expected. Sorry. Good news is that I'm on a break now so faster updates hopefully.

I'm going to put on hold of that epic battle for now. Need some more plot development. But we get a cliff hanger and a shocking turn of events. XP

Got important news on the bottom so be sure to check it out.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 80:**

"So… they basically kicked us out…" Nellie said in despair as she watched the empty sea. Small waves formed as though there was never a storm in the first place. All around them, there were sailors and mechanics running back and forth, trying to fix their ships.

The Battle Dome Cruise Line was in no shape to go back out to see. So the sponsors had set up another ship to sail. How they managed to get one so fast, Nellie could only guess. Unfortunately, they decided to get another collection from all of the trainers. Pay the fee that was supposed to be free and they'll take you to Cianwood and Whirl Islands. This led to the unfortunate incident in which Ellen decided to punch one of the sponsors when he said this. And so, with their luggage tossed overboard, Nellie and Ellen found themselves stranded at the port of Olivine City. Of course they weren't alone. Alex, Kina, Chaison, and TK joined the club as well. Other trainers were there with them as well, looking completely stranded without any means to get to Cianwood City or Whirl Islands. Some tried to find places to stay but with the Pokemon Center full due to other trainers who were staying here since there wasn't the usual ferry ship to take them to Cianwood, it looked like everybody was camping outside for tonight.

Rav and Liv were forced to go back onboard since the sponsors were still kind enough to pay for their trip still. Rav and Liv needed the money so that they could buy new instruments. Still, they promised that they'll keep a look out for Crystal and Jimmy and try to notify someone to pick up all of the stranded trainers to Whirl Islands.

"Well, good news is that Mealine is not here with us and we still have our luggages," Chaison grinned. Alex laughed halfheartedly at Chaison's joke as he sat on the sandy beach, letting the water cool down his bare feet. He could taste the salty breeze in his mouth. TK, on the other hand, was frantically walking back and forth, making footprints in the soft sand. He seemed to be strangely anxious for a different reason compare to the rest of the group.

However, the same could be said for Kina for the girl was also pacing back and forth. Of course, for her, it's because of the Pokemon Contest that was coming up soon. If she didn't find a way to get there, it's over for her. Meanwhile, Ellen, also a coordinator worrying about the contest, was not in a good mood and turned to stare at Chaison who immediately looked frightened. The look on Ellen's face was terrifying.

"HOW is that good news?" Ellen said, looking as though she wanted to punch someone. The fourteen year old kid gulped in fear while Nellie tried to stand between the two before someone got hurt.

"Ellen, its okay. We'll figure something out."

"Like what?" Ellen said exasperatedly as she threw her hands into the air as though saying that things can't get any worse. "We don't have any money. We don't have a ride. How am I supposed to make it to the next contest?"

"They probably postpone it due to weather," Nellie said desperately. "We still have time."

"Maybe," Kina said, speaking up for the first time, stopping in her tracks, "but we still don't have a way to get there. Most of the ships here are in a wreck due to the weather. And the ones that aren't broken are the ones that can't hold a bunch of extra people. I highly doubt they'll just randomly have one just for us by the time the contest is up and running." After pacing a bit, Kina finally couldn't stand it anymore and said, "That's it. I'm going to ask around and see if there is anything we can do." With that she left the others on the beach with literally nothing to do.

"I'm… going to go with her," Chaison said, still eyeing Ellen with uneasiness. Chaison quickly scrambled out and followed Kina. "Hey, wait up!"

"Why are rich people stingy?" Alex sighed as though he was enjoying the day without a care in the world. TK stopped in his tracks for a moment at Alex's words and seemed to look uneasy and guilty but immediately tried to cover it up by pacing around again.

"Could you act like you're worried," Ellen said, staring at Alex with amazement. "I mean, what about the Battle Dome Tournament? You're disqualified for sure."

"I only joined this cruise because it sounded fun, not because I get to battle," Alex said, yawning. He felt completely drained from last night. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. It's not like we're rushing to get somewhere." He laid his head on the sand and closed his eyes. That was Alex's biggest mistake. He seemed to have forgotten that there were several anxious coordinators in the group – mainly Ellen. The girl looked like she was about to lose it. Then again, she was sleep deprive so she was ready to blow up anytime. She marched to the boy and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"We are stranded… stranded… I lost all my money, I have a contest I need to get to… so I suggest you start getting into panic mode before I make you into panic mode!" Alex noticed that there was a vein in Ellen's forehead that was throbbing and her eyes were bugged out.

"Ellen, breathe, breathe," Nellie said, taking large breaths with her sister. Nellie held Ellen's arm so that the girl wouldn't resort to choking Alex. Slowly, Ellen let go of Alex's shirt and started to take deep breaths. "Good good. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts." Nellie then turned to Alex, who was rubbing his neck. "Sorry about that. When she's sleep deprive, she gets a little bit antsy."

"A little? A little?" Alex said in disbelief but immediately got another glare from Ellen.

"Okay, okay," Alex said, eyeing at Ellen with a bit of uneasiness. "I'll start panicking." He shook the sand out of his brown hair, got up and started to pace around as well. "Well, do we have an idea of how we can get there?"

"If there is no other way," TK said, speaking up for the first time, "We could use our flying and water Pokemon to get us out of here."

"But the trip is really long," Nellie said, "I really don't want to do that to our Pokemon. Besides, the whirlpools aren't exactly friendly to water transportation."

"I'm just saying it as a last resort," TK said shrugging. "If you haven't notice, we're kind of in a desperate situation." The sunny day was not brightening the mood a single bit.

"Hey guysssss!" Chaison yelled, rushing back to them. He had an excited look on his face and his blue-green eyes sparkled with excitement. Alex and Nellie prayed that whatever Chaison was happy about, it was actually good news, especially since Ellen looked like she was about to hurt someone again. "Come quick, come quick! There is a way to get to Whirl Island!" With slight hesitation, the gang grabbed all of their stuff and rushed after Chaison. The guy was running so fast that it was hard to keep up. Finally, they reached the end of the port. There stood one large ship that definitely came from somewhere else.

"No way!" Nellie gasped. "That's the S.S. Anne!" And sure enough it was. The S.S. Anne was a ship that traveled from the Vermilion City in Kanto. It traveled everywhere and to other regions as well, making rare appearances in other ports. This white cruise ship was quite a bit smaller than the Battle Dome Cruise Line but it was probably because it wasn't built to carry large stadiums for Pokemon battles. There was a long ramp leading to the ship and several sailors were hauling cargo in.

Kina was talking to a sailor who apparently worked on the ship. The sailor looked a bit uneasy but Kina was pressing hard. She didn't even notice Chaison bringing the others. "Guess what?" Chaison said proudly, "This ship is going to Cianwood City! And then to Whirl Islands! How lucky are we?" There was silence for a moment as though no one could believe it and then…

"Whoo!" Ellen screamed happily. "Yes! It's a miracle! It's too good to be true." She ran over and hugged Chaison, who looked extremely bewildered at the sudden change of personality. Alex and Nellie sighed in relief. TK, on the other hand, frowned. He looked very uneasy for some reason… as though the boat was giving haunting memories.

"Yeah… too good…" Alex turned suspiciously to the excited and proud Chaison, "What's the catch?"

"Err, well, that's where Kina comes in," Chaison said, his smile frozen in place. They all looked at Kina who was still talking to the sailor.

"Look, all we need is a ride to Cianwood and Whirl Islands. Can you give it to us a cheap? It's not like we're going to stay on the ship after we get there." Kina was pretty adamant, trying to convince the sailor to listen to her.

"Miss," the chubby sailor said, "this boat is only to transport cargo. Only workers and sailors are allowed on the ship."

"Oh come on," Kina said exasperatedly, "Look, what's the harm in having a couple of kids on board as well? We won't even be a bother. I swear."

"Sorry," the sailor said quite stiffly still, "but rules are rules. Why don't you try to find someone else to give you a ride?" That did it. Ellen immediately ran over and grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Uh oh," Nellie said and before she could try to save the sailor, Ellen started to scream at the poor man's chubby and terrified face.

"We have been asking every single freaking person in this town and none can provide transportation because of the storm. This ship is the only one that is working and that's why we are here! You better get us on or else you are going to be feeling a lot more pain than usual in the morning!"

"Ellen! There is no need to act violent!" Kina said trying to calm the girl down as the sailor squealed in terror. Nellie rushed over as well. Alex, on the other hand, groaned. Here we go again.

"What's going on here?" A sharp voice barked out. Everybody jumped and turned to see a large muscular tall man with spiky yellow hair walking toward them. He was wearing a tight green sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his muscle. Around his neck was a dog tag. He also had army pants along with the combat boots. He took off his shades to reveal piercing blue eyes. He looked impressed at Ellen as though the fact that she threatened the sailor was impressive and should be applauded.

"A-aren't you…" Chaison sputtered in amazement, "Lt. Surge? The gym leader from Vermillion City?" Alex, Nellie, Kina, and Ellen gaped in shock as well. What was the Kanto gym leader doing here? TK looked uneasy at the guy and immediately shifted away as though he didn't want to be seen.

"That's right shorty," Lt. Surge laughed, "I'm also the captain of this ship. So that's Captain Lt. Surge to you."

"The S.S. Anne?" Chaison said with his mouth open. "You own the S.S. Anne?" It seemed like he was the only one of the group that was still able to talk. The others still looked a bit stunned and haven't recovered from the shock yet.

"Well, not really," Lt. Surge said though proudly as though the ship was his. "I don't own the ship. Just watch over it and make sure the crew doesn't slack off." Of course, TK doesn't seem to be impressed at all.

"Wow..."

"What about your gym leader duties?" TK asked, speaking up for the first time. Lt. Surge turned curiously at TK who looked away as though he didn't want his face to be seen. Alex looked over at TK as well. The guy was usually friendly so why the cold shoulder? The gym leader shrugged but answered the question.

"Well, we're carrying important cargo so as the gym leader I volunteered to command the ship myself," Lt. Surge put his shades on top of his head and changed the topic, "So, are you guys here because you're interested in having a tour?" There was an uneasy look among the group.

"Actually," the sailor said, coughing to interrupt, "They're here for a ride."

"Actually, we're trying to find transportation to get to Whirl Islands," Alex said, "The storm kind of ruined the ship we were on so we're stuck here. We're in a bit of a hurry." Alex added that last part in hopes of explaining Ellen's angry temper toward Lt. Surge's worker. However, to Alex's shock, Lt. Surge seemed to be grinning.

"Well okay then, welcome aboard to the S.S. Anne," Lt. Surge spread his muscular arms wide open as though to give a hug. Of course, no one had the guts to go forward.

"R-really?" Nellie gasped.

"B-but captain!" the sailor sputtered in shock, "you said that you had orders to not allow strangers on the ship."

"Oh come on. the people who told me that aren't here right now. Besides I'm captain and I like her attitude," Lt. Surge said, shrugging the comment off, and pointed to Ellen, "That girl was willing to take you down - a gutsy soldier who would not take no for an answer. She's good enough to be allowed on my ship." Ellen grinned and puffed her chest out proudly.

"Whoo!" Chaison said, happily, "We're going to go to Cianwood for free!" He started dancing until…

"Not quite," Lt. Surge said, turning sharply at the group. Chaison stopped dancing. "On my ship, you have to work for your meal. Since none of you guys have enough cash to cover the trip, you'll all have to work on deck. Yo!" Lt. Surge turned his attention to the sailor. "Get some rooms ready for these kids and some uniforms as well."

"Y-yes sir!" The chubby sailor said and rushed off.

"What?" Kina said, shocked, "We have to work?"

"Ewww," Ellen said, probably thinking of all the worse case scenarios in which they will probably be forced to work in. "Gross!"

"Um, I don't remember signing up for something like this…" Alex muttered, groaning, knowing that it was too good to be true to trust the gym leader.

"Can't you cut us some slack? Please?" Nellie asked timidly, afraid to look at the large man in front of her.

"Only for us girls," Ellen added, "the guys can work extra our share."

"Traitor," Alex growled at Ellen who stuck out her tongue him.

"Sorry kid, but everybody has to work their fair share. This is how I work," Lt. Surge said, shrugging. "Don't like it? Then go find another ship that'll let you onboard for free."

TK looked uneasily at the ship and shifted away as though it was haunted. The others looked really glum that Lt. Surge said, "Look kids, on this ship, you have to work to eat. You'll need to help clean the decks and in the kitchen till we get to Cianwood. After we finish unloading cargo and stuff, we'll drop you guys off at Whirl Islands. You do that and you get a free ride. You're just helping the sailors out. Pretty easy right?" There was an uneasy silence as the group looked at each other.

"Well, I'm for it," Chaison said, shrugging, "I mean, compare to those stingy sponsors from the other ship, I say, this is our better deal. I do not want to be stuck out at sea again."

"I need to get to the Pokemon Contest. If you can guarantee a safe passage, then I'm fine with doing a bit of work," Kina said to Lt. Surge.

"I'm for it," Alex added, "It's only for a day of working? You're okay with this as well TK?" He turned his head to the boy who haven't spoken much at all. The guy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "TK, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," the guy muttered, "Let's just hurry up."

"Sis," Nellie said timidly, "Are you coming as well? Please? Like Alex said, it's only for a day." Ellen looked at her sister and the rest of the gang before sighing.

"Fineeee. I'm coming as well," Ellen rolled her eyes, "But I'm not cleaning the toilet!"

"Don't worry," Lt. Surge laughed as he turned to Chaison, Alex, and TK, "The guys are going to do that job."

"Aw man…."

…

_Cianwood Gym…_

"Cool!" Jimmy said as he entered the large room. It was completely styled like an old dojo – wooden floors and walls. There were training equipments scattered everywhere. There was some high tech equipment like the treadmill and cross trainer. However, most of the equipment seemed old school. There was a large punching bag that was torn and sewed in many places on one side of the room. The other bags were much smaller and less worn. An exercise ball was lying against the wooden wall. There were weights lined up and stacked on a rack. There was even a small boxing ring at the side. But the most impressive thing was the battle field in the center of the room. Although smaller than the standard size of most gyms, it was still large enough to have a pleasant two on two battles.

"We can even battle here?" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Not bad huh?" Chuck said grinning. "As gym leader of this town, I need to keep my body in tip top shape."

"Well, if you keep eating like you are now, you're not going to have that tip top shape you say you have," Chuck's wife teased. Crystal couldn't help but giggle, causing Chuck to blush in embarrassment.

"Really?" Chuck whispered, "Do you have to tease now? Come on, we're going to train now."

"All right, all right, I'll leave," Chuck's wife said, rolling her eyes. "I'll prepare something to eat." With that, she left the room, leaving Chuck with the two trainers.

"Okay, we'll have some training now," Chuck said. "Send out your Pokemon."

"All right!" Jimmy exclaimed, "Go, Typhlosion! Go Aipom!" Two of the Pokemon popped out of their Poke balls and looked around the room with interest. "We're going to start training!" Aipom screeched with joy as it hopped around on its tail. Typhlosion responded with enthusiasm by shooting flames from its shoulder. Chuck's Poliwrath and Machoke came over to greet the two Pokemon. Crystal, on the other hand, merely sighed and shook her head.

"You're not going to send out your other Pokemon?" Crystal asked, not even bothering to bring out her own.

"Well," Jimmy pondered while scratching his head, not really sure how to explain. "Not all of my Pokemon are made to do hand-to-hand combat. I figured Typhlosion and Aipom would be the best ones to train with. I mean too many Pokemon out would be a hassle."

"Hmm, you're actually sounding smart for once," Crystal said as though she just learned something new about Jimmy.

"Yeah, of course I'm… Wait! What's that suppose to mean? I'm always smart!" Jimmy shot back, realizing what Crystal was saying. Crystal sighed and rubbed her ears as though Jimmy's voice was giving her a headache.

"All right calm down," Chuck said, interrupting the two. "Let's just get with some basic training then. Talking won't bring results." Chuck pointed to the smallest set of dumbbells that were on top of a rack. "Let's start with that after you stretch a bit."

"What?" Jimmy said in disbelief at the thought of Chuck underestimating him, "But that's way too easy. Can't I try those?" Jimmy pointed to the larger and heavier barbells that were lying on the floor. Crystal, who was stretching her arms to the ground, snorted with laughter. Jimmy shot an angry look as Crystal got back up and started to stretch her hands to the ceiling.

"Oh please, that's way too hard for you to handle."

"My Pokemon are way stronger than you think. I bet they could lift those with one hand," Jimmy snapped back. Aipom and Typhlosion, both looking at the barbell with uneasiness earlier, stared at their trainer as though to say "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh I think your Pokemon has potential. I'm just not sure whether or not you can handle the training as well," Crystal said.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy scoffed, "I bet my Pokemon can crush yours. Right here and right now."

"It's not a contest," Crystal said rolling her eyes. "I thought you wanted training not battling."

"You could train by battling each other," Chuck pointed out. "At least test out both of your strengths."

"Yeah! We didn't even get to battle at the Battle Dome! This is a good chance for me to crush and humiliate you." Jimmy said and quickly rushed to one side of the field with his Aipom and Typhlosion. "Bring it on!"

"Fine, two on two," Crystal sighed and took two Poke balls out of her bag. Out of habit, she kicked them lightly into the air. Out came Crystal's Feraligator (Wani-Wani) and Hitmonchan. The large blue alligator snapped its jaws hungrily while Hitmonchan punched its boxed gloved hands together. Jimmy's Tyhplosion and Crystal's Wani-Wani glared at each other as though rivals while Aipom meekly grinned at the towering Hitmonchan who stared back with a slightly cold stare that was similar to Crystal's when she looked at Jimmy.

"Whoa! Impressive," Chuck grinned to Crystal, "How long have you had them?"

"Both of them for a while now… I say since when I was six? I've love exploring a lot when I was a kid and I found them." Crystal said, trying to remember. She didn't really say anything else and seemed to want to avoid the subject. "Anyways, let's battle!"

"Fine!" Jimmy said. Both of them "Typhlosion use Flamethrower! Aipom, use Shock Wave!" Typhlosion took a deep breath and blasted out fiery red flames while Aipom encircled a rope-like of electricity around it before shooting out at Crystal's Pokemon. However, any excitement she had shown before was gone. Crystal merely sighed as though this was extremely boring before counterattacking.

"Wani-Wani! Negate Flamethrower with Hydro Pump. Hitomonchan, use Thunder Punch against the Shock Wave!" Wani-Wani blasted out water from its mouth like a tornado and slammed against the Flamethrower which immediately turned to steam. Hitmonchan's red gloves crackled with static and it charged head on to Aipom's Shock Wave attack. It dodged quite skillfully before sending out its attack. BAM! The force sent out a strong blast of wind and Jimmy could feel goose bumps on his skin. When the smoke cleared, it was as though nothing had happened at all.

"Are we done?" Crystal said, looking at Chuck. "I prefer to have Jimmy battle with you and get it over with. I don't really like battling anyways."

"We're not done here!" Jimmy said, "I'm just getting warmed up. And besides, why aren't you taking this seriously? You're a serious gal when it comes to catching Pokemon!"

"Is that my new nickname?" Crystal asked, looking slightly bewildered at Jimmy's attitude. "What's the big deal? We can battle some other time. I just don't feel like it now. Besides I catch Pokemon because it's my job not because I do it for fun." Jimmy didn't look like he could accept the answer and merely glared back.

"I'm impressed at your Feraligator and Hitmonchan can control their power well enough to neutralize the opponent's attack," Chuck said trying to change the topic, "You are a very strong trainer."

"Oh, thanks," Crystal said, turning red from receiving praise. Jimmy still looked rather disgruntled on the other hand.

"Jimmy," Chuck said, "You are also strong. But I can tell that you're not really good at double battling. Maybe you should study how to do combos the next time you try." Jimmy merely nodded but continued to glare at Crystal who tried not to look back.

"Chuck!" A voice called out. Chuck realized that it was his wife calling.

"What is it sweetheart?" Chuck's wife came in looking a bit flustered. For some reason, her cheeks were slightly flushed red and she was patting her brown hair.

"A very handsome looking guy is looking for Crystal," she said, giggling and winking at Crystal who looked bewildered. Handsome guy? Was there some kind of mistake? Crystal doesn't know anyone that could fit into that description. Or could it be the person that her friend had sent over to pick up the medicine but that didn't make sense since they agreed to meet at Whirl Island… Jimmy's eyes flashed dangerously and a scowl formed on his face. He looked suspiciously at Crystal.

"Excuse me?" Chuck said, raising his eyebrows and scowling as well. "Handsome? More handsome than me?"

"Oh you know what I mean honey. In a young way," Chuck's wife said, hugging her husband who merely grunted. "Anyways," she said, turning to Crystal, "He's outside, waiting for you. Said that he has something that belongs to you."

"Um, okay," Crystal shrugged, looking puzzled and curious at the same time.

"I'll come with you," Jimmy said abruptly. Everybody turned to stare at him.

"Why?" Crystal asked strangely, "I don't know who it is and if I don't know, you certainly wouldn't."

"So?" Jimmy said defiantly. And before Crystal could say anything else, the boy marched straight past her and out.

"What is his problem?" Crystal muttered to herself before walking after Jimmy. "Jimmy! Gosh, you're acting like a little kid!"

"I'm acting like a kid?" Jimmy snapped. "How about you with your mysterious friend?"

"I told you," Crystal said, starting to feel frustrated, "I don't know him."

"Well he knows you!" Jimmy shot back.

"What's your point?" The two continued to bicker back and forth as Chuck and his wife followed them.

"Lover quarrels at such a young age," Chuck's wife giggled. "So cute."

"But will they be okay?" Chuck said, looking worried. "It seems like things went from bad to worse."

…

"Hello?" Crystal looked around at the empty street right outside of the dojo. "That's odd, where is he?" Jimmy glared around as well but he, too, didn't see anyone.

"Hello there, Miss Beautiful." There was a sudden whooshing sound and a figure appeared before her. Before Crystal could react to the stranger, the man placed something on her head. Instinctively, she reached up and touched it, realizing immediately what it was. "It looks so much better on you."

"That's the flower I gave you!" Jimmy gaped, realizing what it was as well. He turned to the man and demanded, "Why do you have it?"

"Oh my," the man said, sounding offended by Jimmy's rude tone, "I picked it up at the burnt tower where we met the first time. Perhaps it was destiny that I found it and brought me to you."

"It's you!" Crystal gasped, recognizing the pompous voice. "Eusine!"

"Ah, so you remember me," the purple suit magician said, bowing so politely. "It's so good to see you again."

…

Jet sighed as he tugged on his disguised outfit. After wearing black most of his time in Team Rocket, the white sailor suit seemed rather uncomfortable. He was on one of the largest cruise ships and he still had to work. The sunny day wasn't brightening his mood and just made him sweat more. The bags under his eyes indicate the very little sleep he had for the past few days and he tend to doze off more often than usual. For some reason, the higher ups are pushing more work onto them. The couple of times he met his friends, he noticed that they too were working twice the amount that they usually did. Now Jet was on some sort of secretive operation, requiring him to work on this ship while loading cargo that belonged to Team Rocket.

"Wow! It's so big! I love to try rollerblading here!" Jet flinched at the sound of the voices and looked over to see one… no, not one, but six trainers coming on board. _Wh-what are they doing here? Lt. Surge had strict orders to not let anyone on board._

Jet quickly hid behind a couple of large wooden boxes and peeked through them to see who they were. The voice that had just spoken belonged to a girl with a brown ponytail and looked as though she had the ability to KO someone in less than five seconds. Next to her was a girl with yellow hair who looked very shy and embarrassed at the noise the girl was making. The third and final girl of the group was excited as well but she was rather reserved and quietly enjoying the majestic view. The other three were guys who looked about the same age range as the girls. One guy looked just as excited as the girl who just said her opinion of the place and looked itching to explore. Another looked rather lazy and was strangely walking barefooted on the ship. The last one… no… no way.

Jet had to rub his eyes and stared at the last kid. He… he knew this guy! But, what was he doing here? Feeling the adrenaline kicking in, Jet quickly rushed off as fast as he could without making a sound. He had to make a call – an important call.

_This is bad. This is really, really bad…_

**Author Notes**

For those who don't remember Jet, he was part of Team Rocket mission in the Illex Forest.

Important news! Okay, you probably already know but if not here it is. I'm thinking about putting one of the stories on hiatus. But I'm letting you guys have a voice in which one you wish to continue with. I have a poll posted up so remember to vote!

In other news, Black and White version came out! Whoo! How many of you guys bought the game? Which version and so far, what do you think of it?

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Riru12**

**A La DarkAngel**

**Ketchum Kid** (thanks for the review. :D)

**writer's block 2000**

**LadyAmazon**

**hydro-serpent58**__(thanks for reviewing. Now that I'm on my break, I'll have more time now to read stories. :D)

**RWT**

**Cherrim-X**

**littlmidget123**

**kaigirl16**

**SagaAuraMana**

…

That's it from me.

Oh and my condolences to those who have families/friends who are living in Japan. I pray for a safe and speedy recovery. May this crisis be solved soon.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	81. Monkey Evolution

**Disclaimer: Can't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys new chapter! Been quite a while I might add. Also something important happens in this chapter. XP Same OCs from before btw.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 81:**

"You came all the way here just to give me this?" Crystal said, sounding a bit surprised. She remembered this crazy magician back at the Tin Tower. She was walking back to the training room while Eusine was walking next to her. His purple suit and white cape looked completely out of place with the worn out old style dojo.

"Why of course, a beautiful woman like yourself should not lose such a beautiful thing," Eusine winked. He reached for Crystal's hand as though he was going to kiss it, but was rudely shoved away by the irritated Jimmy.

"_What_ the heck are you?" Jimmy said, looking disgusted. He didn't like this guy at all.

"Jimmy, stop being rude," Crystal said angrily but the guy didn't seem to look abash at what he said. He was still looking quite sour for some strange reason.

"Oh," Eusine said, turning to Jimmy as though he just noticed him. "You're the… young lad who is traveling with this lady." Eusine sounded as though he was going to say something unpleasant but decided against it and instead merely sighed and shook his head from side to side, causing the one thick strand of brown hair that was not gel back to swish around as well. "I see youngsters have not really learned manners these days."

"At least I don't act like a pervert like you," Jimmy growled softly so only Eusine could hear who immediately frowned as well. Crystal merely sighed as she watched the two give each other death glares.

"Well what is your other reason to come here?" Crystal asked Eusine. Crystal was on her guard and for good reason. Eusine didn't seem like the type of guy who would flirt with other girls unless there was something in it for him. Plus, why go through all that trouble for some girl he barely knew.

"Actually," Eusine said, sounding a little bit embarrassed, "You do have something that belongs to me."

"Pardon?" Crystal said confused. Eusine held out his hand in a fist and when he opened it, out popped a rose.

"That Clear bell," Eusine said. "The one I had for us to use to get through that wall?"

"That bell?" Crystal asked blankly, not taking the rose from Eusine's hand. Jimmy on the other hand looked as though he had passed out at the word and seemed to be muted with shock.

_Bell… bells? Wedding bells? They had wedding bells!_

"You went through all that trouble to come here just for that?" Crystal said, looking rather baffled. Sure that bell did belong to Eusine but was it that important to him to go this far when he could have just sent her a message? Surely he knew how to find her in the yellow pages.

"But of course, the bell is important to me," Eusine said, sighing as though saying a eulogy. "It is my only connection to the love of my life." None of them noticed that Jimmy looked as though he was about to explode.

_Wedding bells are important to him? Connecting to the love of his LIFE?_ Jimmy could literally see the church and the white wedding dress and the limo and the toss of the bouquet to the crowd of starving single women.

"Righttt," Crystal said rolling her eyes. She remembered Eusine saying something about chasing after one of the lengendary Pokemon. "Fine then." Crystal took off her bag and rummage through it. "Since you went through all of this trouble just to find me, I'll give it to you" That sentence woke Jimmy up real fast.

"What no!" Jimmy said, grabbing Crystal's arm before she could reach for it.

"What? Jimmy!" Crystal said angrily and confused. "Let go!"

"Don't throw your life for a jerk like him!" Jimmy jabbered, pointing straight at the slightly shock Eusine. "He's not worth it!"

"Excuse me?" Eusine said, looking highly offended. "I am totally not a jerk!"

"Oh yeah, well how come you like wedding bells? HUH? Cuz they're the love of your life right?" Jimmy hissed. There was an awkward moment of silence while Crystal and Eusine tried to comprehend what Jimmy had just said.

"Okay, now you're just speaking gibberish," Crystal groaned and pulled her arm away from. "Look, what are you doing here anyways? Aren't you going to get your battle done or not? Why don't you go ahead and do that? I need to speak to Eusine."

"Well then, I'll co-"

"_Alone_," Crystal emphasized the word, "There is something I need to ask him about so _leave_." With that, Crystal dragged Eusine out of the dojo. Eusine grinned and gave a wink to the horrified Jimmy. However, he wasn't going to stand there and watch but before he could try to tag along with her, Crystal kindly and lady-like kicked him in the face and back into the dojo. "And don't follow us!"

…

"I never ever want to ride another ship again!" Ellen said as she plunged her mop into the buck of water with such force that some of the water splashed out. "And this outfit is gross!" She pointed to the grayish janitorial suit that obviously been in the washer for too long.

"Yo! Watch it lady," TK said groaning as he scrubbed the deck with a wet towel. He too was wearing the same outfit and same expression as the unhappy Ellen. He took off his frameless glasses to wipe off the droplets of water. "You got water all over me." He looked around the deck as though expecting something bad to show up. The entire gang was scrubbing the deck of the ship. Although the other sailors were helping out, it was a rather big place. None of them looked too happy despite the fact that the sun was shining and the smell of salt water breeze cooled them.

"Then don't just bend over like that," Ellen snapped, obviously not in a good mood.

"Ellen, stop," Nellie said, holding a sponge in her hand, "Don't force your anger on everybody else."

"Hey, quit it," Kina said, looking annoyed and stopped moping to break up what seemed to be a fight. "We need to get this done or else no lunch!"

"Oh lunch," Chaison sighed as he reminisced while he scrubbed the deck with soap. "How I miss thee."

"Yeah, I don't think I've eaten anything since on the other cruise ship," Alex said and sighed as he leaned against his mop. He could feel his stomach growling a lot. He wished that lunch would come sooner.

"Yeah, me either. I get cranky when I don't eat a full meal," Ellen muttered and continued to mop but a little bit away from the group. She continued to grumble to herself while Nellie sighed and grabbed two of the empty buckets.

"I'll go ahead and clean over there with my sister after I get more water. Sorry about earlier TK."

"Why are you apologizing?" TK asked, sounding a bit impatient, "Your sister should be the one." Nellie looked embarrassed and muttered something before quickly leaving without answering. TK watched her go for a bit before going back to moping. "Geez, she's letting her sister walk over her."

"Come on TK," Kina said, "You know that Ellen has too much pride inside of her to apologize. Nellie just wants to make peace between the two of you. Plus, Ellen is in a bad mood. Just like you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," Alex said, turning to the guy. "Ever since we got on this ship, you've acted like we're going to get attack or something."

"You know, you can tell us whatever it is," Chaison said, "We kind of force on this ship so if there is something wrong, let us know."

"I'm fine," TK snapped and went back to scrubbing, leaving the three concerned trainers now confused and a bit hurt. "Just irritated at all the pressure I have to deal with now." And something else… but TK didn't mention that problem specifically.

"Hey, we're helping out as well," Kina said, "Come on. After we eat, I guarantee things will start looking up."

"Soldiers!" A voice barked. Everybody turned around to see Lt. Surge, inspecting the deck. All the sailors immediately dropped what they were holding and held their hands up in salute. Ellen, TK, and Alex merely stood there.

"Shouldn't the word be 'sailors'?" TK muttered but no one had the guts to reply for fear of being overheard. Chaison, on the other hand, immediately dropped his scrubber and saluted as well.

"Sir! Lieutenant Surge! Sir!" Ellen and TK and Kina could not help but roll their eyes while Alex, not noticing his surrounding much, simply looked daze as though he was day dreaming about lunch.

"At ease!" the lighting gym leader grinned at Chaison's enthusiastic response. All the sailors lowered their hands and immediately relaxed. "All right, we land in Cianwood in less than three hours! No slacking off! Now get back to work!"

"Sir yes sir!" Everybody yelled and immediately went back to work. Ellen, TK, and Kina kind of mumbled it while Alex's stomach growled again.

"Hey you guys!" Lt. Surge said to the trainers.

"Hey there," Kina said, saluting in case Lt. Surge came over because he was mad that she didn't do it the first time, "We're almost done with our part of the deck."

"Good work. You guys can stop for a while and hit the mess hall," Lt. Surge said.

"Mess hall?" Chaison said, looking confused. "Why would we want to go and get ourselves messy again?" Lt. Surge stared a bit before roaring with laughter. Chaison looked bewildered, wondering why his question was considered laughable.

"Mess hall means cafeteria," Ellen said, groaning. "Not a place to get even messier than before."

"Oh boy food!" Alex said, looking excited.

"Yes!" Chaison exclaimed and started to jump up and down. "I call dessert!"

"No fair! I want the dessert!" Alex retorted back. "You get the vegetables!"

"Of course, with those two, it would probably become a mess hall," TK muttered, watching Alex and Chaison argue like little four year olds.

"And then we'll have to clean up the mess hall into a clean hall," Ellen groaned at the thought of more labor.

"Say, where is that shy quiet girl that was with you whose MIA?" Lt. Surge said, noticing that he was missing a soldier.

"MIA?" Kina said, giving a blank look.

"Missing In Action," Lt. Surge explained.

"Oh. Well, Nellie… She went to get more cleaning supplies down at the supply closet." Kina said.

"Well, lunch is only thirty minutes so make sure to let her know soon. I hope she doesn't get lost," Lt. Surge said, walking off and barking at some random sailors who were carrying a crate.

"Well, I guess one of us needs to find Nellie and let her know," Kina said, looking at everybody else as though waiting for someone to volunteer. "Anyone?"

"I'm going," Ellen said, without a single hesitation. TK looked surprise at Ellen who merely shrugged her shoulder. "She is my sister. I'm going to make sure she is okay." And with that she left.

"So she does have a kind heart," Alex said brightly before turning to TK, "Are you going to make sure she's okay as well?"

"What?" TK said blankly, looking startled.

"You know, apologize for snapping at her earlier," Alex said.

"I don't need to apologize for that," TK defended. Alex merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, I guess that's true, but one of you guys have to apologize sooner or later. Well, I'm going to make sure the two don't get lost. Just wondering if you want to come along as well." Before TK could even reply, Alex went after Ellen. She looked confused at Alex when he managed to catch up to her and said something but the guy merely shrugged. Ellen then looked annoyed but TK noticed a faint smile on the girl's lips.

"Kind of a guy's job to make sure the girl is okay. A bit of a chivalrous duty," Kina said in an amused smile, giggling at TK's uneasy look. "I'll save you guys seats then. And some food. Unless you rather come with me." With that Kina left as well toward the other way.

"Wait up! I need to make sure you're protected as well and the food!" Chaison said and hurried after Kina who couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh. This is very serious business!" But Kina couldn't really respond for she was still giggling. This left TK all alone by himself. With a slight hesitation, TK noticed the retreating backs of Ellen's and Alex's as they walked down the stairs and then followed after them. However, he kept his distance, not wanting to look as though he really cared too much.

…

_Back in Cianwood City_

"Say, where is Crystal?" Chuck asked when only Jimmy came back to the training room. He looked rather grumpy and had a shoe print on his face.

"With her friend," Jimmy said and didn't elaborate. Typhlosion and Aipom, both who were training with Chuck's Machoke and Poliwrath, immediately went over to Jimmy. Both Pokemon looked concern.

"Something bugging you?" Chuck asked but Jimmy didn't say anything. Chuck did have somewhat of an idea what was going on though. The gym leader knew that all the enthusiasm that Jimmy had earlier was now gone. There was no point in doing anymore training with a depressed looking trainer. _Perhaps_, Chuck thought, _that gym battle will help get Jimmy out of his bad mood_.

"So then, let's get the gym battle started then!" Chuck went over to a side door at the side of the training room and opened it, leading to the outside.

"Huh?" Jimmy said, blankly as though he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Chuck immediately grabbed the kid by the collar and dragged him across the room "HEY! What's the deal?" Jimmy tried to dig his heel into the ground but the dojo's floor was way too slippery. And it didn't hurt to add that Chuck was ten times stronger than the scrawny looking Jimmy. Typhlosion and Aipom hesitated in retaliating and decided to just simply follow the gym leader.

"I don't like your attitude right now! All gloomy and negative!" Chuck continued, not noticing the slightest bit that Jimmy was trying so very hard to resist, "So I say, we're going to battle to get your old one back!" Chuck immediately threw Jimmy a good five feet and the boy crashed quite unpleasantly against the ground.

"Owww," Jimmy groaned as he got up to massage his head. He looked around and noticed that the trees and plants were cleared away to make a large standard gym battle field. The outside sun was really bright and strong. Jimmy could already feel the sweat coming from his black hair.

"Come on, get to one side with your Pokemon," Chuck ordered. Jimmy didn't really try to argue. Who could against a giant sumo wrestler like Chuck? When he arrived to "All right!" Chuck said, pounding his chest when he went to his side of the field. "We'll go ahead and do the double battle right now! My Machoke and Poliwrath against your Typhlosion and Aipom!"

"But I haven't even trained to do that yet!" Jimmy protested. He definitely didn't want to fight yet without Crystal here at the very least. Then he could laugh at her face when he won.

"Well, consider this training now! Machoke, use Karate Chop on Aipom!" The fighting muscle Pokemon immediately charged straight into Aipom who screeched in shock. But before Machoke could use its attack, Tyhplosion stepped in and immediately pushed the Pokemon back. Apparently, Tyhplosion was the only one who was really prepared for this.

"Thanks Typhlosion!" Jimmy said. Aipom screeched with relief. "Now that I've gone over my shock, let's take down these two!"

"Good!" Chuck said, grinning, "But your Typhlosion is in trouble. Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump!"

"Aipom Shock Wave!" Before Poliwrath could retaliate, Aipom hopped into the air and charged up electricity into its tail before blasting it straight at the water Pokemon. The electricity dispersed the water attack before slamming into Poliwrath with a crackling sound. However, the Hydro Pump weakened the Shock Wave attack so the water Pokemon was not completely wiped out.

"Wide open!" Chuck said, not missing a beat, "Machoke, use Cross Chop! Poliwrath Dynamic Punch!" However, Jimmy was prepare this time.

"Aipom get on Typhlosion's back! Typhlosion use Smoke Screen!" Aipom used its tail to fly into the air, causing Poliwrath to miss its attack, and landed safely on Typhlosion's back. The fire Pokemon's back erupted with flames and spewed out black smoke from its mouth. Immediately the field was covered in the ugly blackness, causing Machoke and Poliwrath to be blinded and coughing from the stinging smoke.

"WHOA!" Chuck said, "Good move, but how are you going to attack now?" Jimmy, on the other side, pulled down his goggles from the top of his head and placed them over his eyes. He still had trouble fighting with Typhlosion in these conditions but hopefully with Aipom, things will be easier.

"Tyhplsion Flame Thrower! Aipom Swift!" The fire Pokemon immediately blasted out a fiery powerful fiery attack while Aipom sent out yellow stars. The fire hit the Swift attack, making them now fall down like fiery shooting stars with such force that it caused small explosions and causing the smoke to disperse.

"Yes!" Jimmy grinned, thinking victory was his. That is until he saw both Poliwrath and Machoke completely unharmed though several small craters were scattered around them. "What?" Jimmy gaped. "How did they dodge it?" Tyhplosion and Aipom both look surprise as well.

"Nice move," Chuck grinned as he punched his fist into his hand, "Would have worked if Poliwrath hadn't use Miracle Eye already. Allowed him to see what you were planning. Poliwrath, use Surf!" The water Pokemon immediately summoned a huge tidal wave and send it straight toward the horrified Tyhplosion and Aipom!"

"NO! Tyhplosion use Overheat! Aipom use a concentrated Shock Wave again! Destroy that Surf attack!" Jimmy yelled in desperation. Tyhplosion's entire body started to sizzle with flames and it reared back before slamming the powerful fire attack against the water. Aipom, again, used Shock Wave but this time, concentrated the electricity into a medium baseball size before throwing it as well. The impact was great, causing a huge explosion this time. BOOM!

Jimmy thought that he managed to solve that crisis until he saw that the Surf attack, though smaller, was still coming toward them. "Tyhplosion, Aipom! Brace yourself!" Aipom screeched in horror as Tyhplosion shield Aipom with its body as the water slammed against them.

"GUYS!" Jimmy yelled as the waves slowly crashed against his legs. "Guys!" As the water receded, Aipom came out from behind Tyhplosion and shook its head, causing water to splatter everywhere. It was still standing and looked okay though very unhappy at the bath it got. Tyhplosion, on the other hand, was on the ground and panting heavily from the damage it received. Water dripped from its wet fur and splattered to the ground like giant raindrops. The fire on its back was completely gone.

"Uh oh," Chuck said, "Looks like you're out of luck now. Poliwrath and Machoke, finish off Typhlosion!" The two Pokemon charged forward but were blocked by Aipom who looked really, really mad. It was getting tired of being shielded. "What are you going to do Jimmy? Your Aipom can't attack both of my Pokemon at the same time. If it attacks Poliwrath, my Machoke would move past." But Aipom merely did a handstand and positioned its tail. Before Machoke and Poliwrath could figure out which one of them Aipom was going to attack…

POW! POW! Aipom immediately smacked both of them with its fist-like tail. Twice. Aipom did a summersault once it was done and landed on its tail. Both the gym leader and trainer stared at Aipom with shock.

"What the-? That's a Double Hit," Chuck said stunned as both of his Pokemon were both pushed back to the ground. Aipom hopped on its tail and giggled with happiness at its success before sticking its tongue out at Machoke and Poliwrath who were slowly getting back up. Tyhplosion sighed a huge relief as it too tried to slowly get back onto its feet.

"Aipom…? Did you learn a new attack?" Jimmy said, sounding just as shock. Aipom grinned at Jimmy and continued to giggle. Suddenly, Aipom started to glow rather brightly. "Ai-Aipom?" Suddenly, Aipom grew larger and its tail turned into two. When the glowing stopped, a larger purple monkey appeared with two purple tails that had three fingered hands on top of each. Its long thin arms are held up in a fighting position.

"All right you evolved!" Jimmy said, checking his Pokedex. "No way! Once you learn Double Hit, you evolved into an Ambipom? Sweet!" Jimmy immediately looked serious and stared straight at Chuck. "Now it's time to get down to business."

"Ha! Don't count on it yet!" Chuck said, looking excited. "This battle is just getting started!"

…

Nellie sighed as she tried to juggle three mops and a load of towels. She was walking through the dark hallway, hoping that when she reached the stairs, she could carefully carry all of them up. She lost count of the number of times she had to stop and bend to pick up a fallen towel. She didn't want to cause more rifts between everybody. No one liked the idea of working on the ship but it was the best and quickest way to get to their destination. Nellie hoped she can find a way to apologize and get everybody to stop fighting so much.

What she didn't realize was that there was someone following her from behind the shadows. The person creep up so carefully that the floor made no sound every time the person took a step. The person reached out his hand which slowly hovered over Nellie's shoulder and then…

"Eek!" Nellie squeaked when she felt something behind her and turned around, almost falling down to the floor. Everything she was carrying crashed to the ground.

"Oh sorry," the person said, offering a hand which Nellie gladly accepted. The guy had on the usual sailor attire and blond hair was sticking out of his white cap. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and somewhat uneasy eyes. He quickly stooped down to pick up the fallen towels and mops.

"That's okay," Nellie said, though her heart was still pounding. She immediately felt shy and wished that her sister was here. "I didn't realize there were other people here."

"I should ask you the same thing," the sailor said, looking confused at Nellie's cleaning outfit. "I don't recognize you. Are you a new?"

"Oh um… no actually…" Nellie felt like she lost her voice and couldn't really say anything else. To ease the silence, she immediately scrambled around to pick up the towels as well. The sailor looked puzzled as to why Nellie stopped talking but before he could ask another question...

"Nellieeee!" A voice called out and Nellie and the sailor looked up to see three people marching down the stairs. "There you are!" Ellen said and quickly grabbed Nellie by the arm. "Come on, its lunch time. We better hurry or all the good food is taken."

"Ellen? What are you doing here?" Nellie said, surprised.

"Came to get you of course," Ellen said calmly. "Now come on, I'm famished."

"But what about…?" Nellie looked at the towels in her hands and the mops of the floor. She was unsure as to what to say.

"Oh don't worry," Alex said, "Me and TK will take care of it. Along with this sailor…" Alex said that last part when he noticed the sailor just standing there all by himself. The sailor was staring blankly at TK who looked uneasy at the attention he was getting.

"Sayyyy," the sailor said, "Aren't you that famous and popular teen trainer and coordinator –TK?"

"Yeah, that's me," TK muttered, looking thoroughly embarassed.

"Wow! I heard that you're one of the best! Is it possible I can have your autograph? My niece would love it! Can you make it out to Bonnie?" The sailor already had paper and pen out and looked quite eager.

"Really?" Ellen said sounding like she was in disbelief and looked at TK, "I thought you were just a pretty boy. You never told us you were that famous."

"It's not important… really…" TK muttered and quickly scribbled his signature on the paper. "There you go. To Bonnie."

"Thanks! Oh don't worry about the towels and mops," the sailor said, grinning at his luck, "I'll bring it upstairs. You guys go get something to eat."

"Awesome!" Alex grinned. "Less work for us! Come on, I'm starving!" With that the four trainers left, leaving the sailor by himself. As soon as he heard the footsteps fade away, the sailor immediately frowned and took out another piece of paper with a signature. He analyzed both papers carefully.

The boy's signature… no doubt it was him. Jet sighed as he scratched his head. Confirmation – check. It looked like kidnapping turned from one to two people.

**Author's Notes**

Well now, that was a very eventful chapter.

Good news! I'm almost done with school so updates should be posted up faster if all goes according to plan. Keep your fingers cross.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Ketchum Kid**

**kaigirl16**

**Lady Amazon**

**littlmidget123**

**A La Dark Angel**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**kopycat101**

**Cherrim-x**

**RWT**

…

That's it from me. I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	82. A Small Gathering of People

**Disclaimer: Now would I be on fanfic if I own Pokemon? Of course not.**

Hey guys, Happy 4th of July! And thanks so much for waiting patiently.

We're finally going into the Whirl Islands Contest a bit. So you know what that means. :D

Since, the game doesn't have 'inhabitants' on the Whirl Islands, I'll be using the anime version of the islands.

I have introduced new characters – Darren Winter from **Amaterasu07** and Brianna Sakura from **BuzzingBumbleBri **(sorry for the long wait). I also wanted to introduce some of my OCs- Aura and Logan. They won't be too important much in terms of story line but I figure I haven't made a new OC in a while and should add some in.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 82:**

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Eusine said. Crystal and he were both walking down the sandy beach. Eusine's purple suit clashed horribly against the blue horizon and the yellowish sand. The waves were eerily calm as they slowly lapped across the sand. The wind was calm now and gave a more gentle breeze.

"You're an expert on Suicune right?" Crystal said immediately as she looked out to the sea.

"It doesn't sound like a question to me," Eusine said thoughtfully, smiling back and showing his white even teeth. Crystal shuddered inwardly but didn't show it on her face.

"I would really like information on the Pokemon."  
"Getting to the point aren't we?"

"I'm an expert catcher," Crystal explained. "It's my job to get to the point."

"Ah that explains," Eusine said though he sounded a bit pleased. "Is that the real reason why you were at the Burned Tower?"

"Look, what happened in the cave," Crystal said, annoyed that Eusine kept changing the subject. "I figured the legendary Pokemon were fighting against us for a reason." Crystal suddenly remembered about the red hair guy that was with them and frowned. Was it accident or faith that the three of them were there to encounter the three legendary Pokemon?

"And catching Suicune would help?" Eusine said, bring Crystal back to reality. The purple suit magician was trying his best to feign pure shock. Crystal knew the guy was teasing him.

"Yes," Crystal shot back.

"Perhaps there is another reason? More personal?" Crystal didn't respond to that and Eusine decided not to pursue it any further. "Well, considering how I spent most of my life searching for the beautiful Suicune, I can't say I'm willing to share it to a person also as interested as I am."

"Well I thought so," Crystal replied calmly, "but I do have something that you don't have so I guess we're even in a sense."

"The bell? So what?" Eusine said, shrugging his shoulders. "That thing isn't yours to begin with so you can't use that as a bargaining chip. Unless you're willing to stoop that low." Eusine's voice was still light and calm but there was a slight hint of anger.

"I'm not that petty, but now that Suicune is on the run, I say trying to find the Pokemon will extremely difficult." Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders. She threw the bell into the air; the small thing sparkled in the sunlight. Eusine, who was caught off guard, managed to clumsily catch it.

"Watch it," Eusine said, wiping the bell and held it against the sun to see it shine. "Ah, that's better."

"Well good luck in catching Suicune," Crystal said turning her back and walking away.

"Wait!" Eusine said, "What was that about having something I would want?" He definitely sounded curious. Crystal stopped for a moment before she took out something from her bag. At first, Eusine thought it was some sort of red rectangular walkie-talkie but another look and he saw that it was…

"Is that the Pokedex?" Eusine asked. He didn't seem to be interested though. He had no use for one though he wasn't surprise Crystal had one.

"Yup," Crystal said while pressing a button to open the contraction and revealed a screen that was showing a map of the Johto region. On it, Eusine could see a red blinking dot flashing. "The Pokedex comes with a tracking device. Every Pokemon I have encountered, the Pokedex will track them down so I know the general location of where they are."

"And… and you know where Suicune is?" Eusine said staring at the red dot on Crystal's Pokedex. Before Eusine could even pinpoint where the dot was on the screen, Crystal snapped the contraption shut and put it into her pocket. "Now wait a minute!" The magician cried out furiously.

"Well you're my rival aren't you?" Crystal said in a slightly sarcastic voice. "I can't give you information that could put you ahead of me." The magician stared for a moment before chuckling.

"Okay, I admit, I was wrong to act like so," Eusine said, holding his white gloved hands up as though to admit defeat. "But why would you want information on Suicune? Surely, the Pokedex would have what you want."

"Unfortunately no, that's not the case," Crystal said, "Information is very limited and besides the thing I want to ask you are more in depth."

"I see," Eusine said, shrugging. "Very well, I'll tell you all I know about Suicune but I would like something in return."

"What is that?" Crystal asked, though she did have a very shrew idea what Eusine wanted.

"You'll have to give me your Pokedex," Eusine said. Crystal stare as though to say this trade off was incredibly unfair.

"Sorry," Crystal said, "But that Pokedex is mine and it's important to me. I can't just give it to you."

"Then let me borrow it," Eusine said quickly. "I promise, as a gentleman, that I'll return it when I'm done."

"Which is when? After you miraculously capture Suicune? Forget it. That'll never happen."

"Oh ho! Is this a challenge?" Eusine said in amusement and didn't seem to be offended at all.

"Hmm, I guess if you want to put it that way." Crystal shrugged.

"Well," Eusine said slowly, stroking his chin as though thinking very carefully, "since you got guts to say that to me, I guess I'll give you some information on Suicune."

"You will?" Crystal was surprised. She didn't expect that.

"Oh yes," Eusine replied, winking at Crystal's shocked look. "You might not believe it but I've taken a liking of you."

"Huh?" Crystal wondered if Eusine was out of his mind. Weren't they rivals?

"In fact, why not work together?" Eusine said slowly. "I say it would be… well, rather fun."

"Okayyyy… Why?" Eusine chuckled at Crystal's response and moved closer to her, causing the girl to back away immediately.

"Well you're kind of cute." Eusine grinned as Crystal's face immediately turned red in embarrassment. Eusine couldn't help but chuckle. His charm was starting to work.

Cute? Surely Eusine was joking, Crystal thought. Why would he think that she was cute? All that flattery talk before in the tower seemed to echo back in her head.

But before Crystal could retort back there was the sound of a ship horn in the distance. The girl turned around and noticed that there was a large yacht that was coming into port. It looked rather brand new and really, well, expensive.

"Strange, I don't remember seeing a ship when I was coming here," Eusine said, "That thing must move pretty fast – Hey where are you going?" Crystal was already running down the sandy beach. Maybe that ship had her friends on it – Kina, Alex, Liv, and the rest. Crystal felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye but she remembered asking Rav to give them a message. The sponsor probably got another ship after the first one got battered.

It would be nice to see her friends again and at least know how well they were doing.

…

Whirl Island…

On Blue Point Isle, the largest island of the archipelago, had suffered some damage from the storm, especially from the port. The palm trees that surrounded the island still dripping wet and some were so bent that they were on the verge of tipping over. The port was probably in the worst condition of all.

Several shopkeepers were trying to open their stores despite the badly damaged roofs. Quite a few were trying to sweep all of the debris away from the front of the shops and wore thick galoshes so that their clothes wouldn't get soak when they accidentally step into the deep puddles that were scattered all over the road. Normally, after a storm, the people here would focus more on rebuilding the damage ports and such instead focusing on opening their business to tourists.

However, with the Pokemon Contest coming up, the people here didn't want to leave a bad impression. After all, it took much effort to convince the committee to finally allow the Whirl Islands to hold the Pokemon Contest for once even though they couldn't be consider as one of the main and large cities that could hold such an event. The locals wanted to take advantage of this and make a bit of revenue, even if the weather was against them.

Also, the Pokemon Contest committee board members even decided to make this particular contest special to get the feel of the Whirl Islands. The announcement was to be made later in the day due to poor weather earlier but everybody could hardly wait.

There were already coordinators coming in by the dozen. There were a few who managed to come to the island before the storm. Most, however, were coming in now, using flying and water Pokemon since the ships were still out. These coordinators looked exhausted, especially their Pokemon, and seemed to be in a panic state since the contest was so close. They were rushing down the street toward the Pokemon Center to heal and sign up for the contest.

However, there was one coordinator that seemed to be busy rushing for another reason. This particular girl was wearing a casual black and purple t-shirt and a grey miniskirt. She also had purple leggings and charcoal high tops. In the girl's hand was a Poke ball. She was looking down at the ground, not noticing the many people she kept bumping into, because she was chasing someone that way shorter than she was.

"Eevee! Stop running off and get back into your Poke ball," Brianna yelled exasperatedly. "Get back in here!" Brianna's Eevee was weaving through the crowd's legs and wouldn't have successfully continued this running away game had not been a giant puddle that it fell into.

Splat! The poor baby Eevee struggled to wade in the deep puddle. It was already soaking wet. The once nice clean brown fur that was brushed to perfection was now splattered with mud and rain water.

Brianna immediately picked up Eevee despite its wet state. "Now get back into your Poke ball."

"Vee!" The Pokemon squealed as it tried to escape but was immediately sucked into submission.

"Honestly!" the girl sighed in frustration at her Poke ball, "Keep running off like that and I won't let you out anymore." She looked around town and noticed that she was attracting a lot of stares from everybody. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she quickly ran off. Brianna had arrived on Blue Point Isle two days before the storm hit. She thought she could explore the town peacefully after the bad weather but the last minute coordinators were rushing nonstop from the port where water Pokemon were specifically suppose to stop to drop off any passengers.

Brianna couldn't even let her impish Eevee run around due to the fear of getting it lost in the crowd. Perhaps she should go back and wait in her room…

"Out of the way! MOVE IT!" A panicked voice screeched. Brianna barely had time to look back when she was shoved by a hurried figure. Brianna managed to get a glimpse of white and gray bucket hat before the person was immediately swallowed by the crowd. "Sorry about that!" The female voice cried out as though just realizing what she had done. Before Brianna could say anything, much less realize what had just happened, another voice, this time male, yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Suddenly Brianna was shoved again, only this time, she fell to the ground and landed into the puddle her Eevee had fell in just seconds ago. Immediately, the girl's outfit was drenched and soaked. She noticed the blue uniforms of the police officers as they passed by, not even bothering to apologize as though they didn't notice her. However, one of them actually stopped and extended a white gloved hand toward Brianna.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?" Brianna gladly accepted the hand and the strong arm pulled her up. The coordinator realized that the person who helped her up was no other than Officer Jenny. She had on the typical blue police uniform which included a blazer and a mini skirt which showed her toned legs. She had on a police hat that couldn't quite cover her wild blue hair. Next to the officer was a Growlithe that had its eyes staring in the direction where the other officers had run off to.

"Y-yes quite fine," Brianna muttered, feeling embarrassed again that she was the only one who actually fell while the officers were pursuing the perpetrator. Then again, Brianna was a bit clumsy to begin with and always seemed to fall down for no reason. Officer Jenny looked concerned and seemed torn as to whether to help the girl or continue to pursuing. She finally decided with the latter.

"Anyways, sorry about that but we were chasing after a person from the wanted list. I hope you can forgive us. Come on Growlithe, lets go!" With a bark, the dog Pokemon immediately charged forward, causing the crowd to immediately move away. Officer Jenny, with amazing speed, followed after it and blew her whistle to alert any bystanders. Brianna was left completely shocked at what had just happened. As quickly as it had stopped, the crowd immediately dispersed.

"Hey you okay?" Brianna looked over and looked slightly down to see a rather short fourteen year old trainer staring curiously at her. This young kid had short yet stylish yellow hair that went down just barely past her chin. She had what appeared to be aviator goggles on top of her head and a hairpin to push back the bangs. The blonde hair girl wore a white scarf and a black v-neck spaghetti strap shirt along with short jeans and comfortable white running shoes. The girl had out a blue towel which she handed it to Brianna.

"Y-yeah," Brianna said as she wiped the water from her face. "Just a bit shock. Thanks and sorry for using the towel." Brianna handed the now wet and dirty towel back to the girl. Instead of grabbing it however, the girl instead yelled out.

"Hey! Logan! Hold this for me!" Logan? Brianna didn't have time to figure out if this was her new nickname or what when…

"What am I? Your servant?" an annoyed male voice complained from the midst of the moving crowd.

"Well, yeah! Now hurry up!"

The yellow hair girl's friend came from behind and turned out to be a guy who was about seventeen and rather tall. The guy had sharp cheekbones and would have looked handsome if it wasn't for the scowl on his face. He had dark red hair that was tied in a short ponytail that stuck out from the back of his head like a red broccoli. He had some cool looking heavy duty goggles and thick black gloves. He wore a gray biker's jacket with white pockets over a black t-shirt and gray cargo pants that went down to his ankles. Nevertheless, the guy took the towel from Brianna and held it on one of his rather thick muscular arms.

"Oh I forgot to introduce each other!" the girl clapped her hands as though remembering, "I'm Aura. And over here is my friend is Logan."

"More like slave," Logan muttered but Aura ignored him and whispered to Brianna.

"He is in a bad mood because I told him I'll tell everybody how scared he was during the storm if he didn't listen to me."

"I heard that!" Logan snapped. "And don't just blab that out. I'm not afraid of storms usually. I just can't swim that well when we're out in stormy seas." Aura rolled her eyes as though to say 'see?'

"Oh nice to meet you," Brianna muttered, wondering how much sympathy she should show to this moody guy, "I'm Brianna but please, call me Bri."

"Nice to meet you too Bri," Aura smiled sweetly and turned to her tall friend and slave – Logan. "Come on, we got to get ready for the contest."

"Whatever," Logan rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"You're also participating in the contest?" Brianna asked curiously.

"No not me," Aura giggled and pointed to Logan who was still scowling, "He is."

"Really?" Brianna said, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Brianna never really met a coordinator who looked so tough with a permanent angry look. Most were females. The few guys who were really good with coordinating were typically thin and gentleman-like with a strong sense of fashion. Logan looked nothing like the typical guys with his muscular body and slightly baggy clothes. If anything he looked more like a biker or even mechanic.

"Yup," Aura grinned at the shock look on the girl's face. "Not joking this time."

"I take it you're a coordinator yourself," Logan said, turning his head back and sounding interested for the first time. He stared at Brianna with such intense gray eyes that it seemed Logan only thought of his opponents as serious rivals.

"Umm, yeah," Brianna muttered, wondering if she should wish Logan luck or something but then wondered if that would insult Logan instead.

"Anyways, did you hear?" the girl said, interrupting, annoyed that she couldn't really join in the conversation. "That person the police were chasing is some wanted criminal."

"Criminal? Are we in danger?" Brianna asked, relieved for the change in topic despite the subject of the topic.

"Naw, from what I heard, that person simply ran away without paying for some damages on that Battle Dome Ship. You know, the ship that was suppose to come here before that storm. Apparently the criminal escaped here and was spotted." Aura looked pleased at the new information and how much attention she was getting from it.

"Well, I wondered did the person do on a ship that could make her labeled as a criminal…" the teenager boy said thoughtfully. However, Logan didn't dwell on it too much and turned to Brianna. "Well anyways, it was nice meeting you Brianna. I'll see you later. Maybe when they make that announcement about the new contest."

"Sure, I'll see you later too and call me Bri," Brianna muttered the last part but Logan already left. Aura sighed in annoyance at Logan's unfriendly behavior.

"Always, so serious. Logan believes that since you guys are fellow competitors in the contest, it is best to not act too friendly with each other. Anyways, I got to go with him. I'll see you later!" Aura gave a final wave and immediately followed behind after Logan.

Brianna was left standing in the streets, wondering if she had made friends or not. If she did, it was a really strange experience…

…

_Cianwood City…_

Darren Winter was in a bad mood. He was stuck in his hotel room yesterday because of the storm. Lightning flashing across the sky, the loud sound of the sea as it slapped against the ground. Definitely not like his hometown. He wanted to leave but then that nasty storm forced him to hang back here. He couldn't even turn on the lights in his room for fear of causing a black out or something worse. So he was stuck lying on his bed doing nothing. Still, he was going to have at least some fun while he was here now that the weather was a lot better. He went around town though there weren't a lot of shops open seeing how the storm caused a bit of destruction. So instead, Darren was standing outside on the large wooden docks that stretched out into the sea for fishermen to fish or for people to have a casual stroll. No one was out here though so he was all by himself.

Darren rarely had been to the beach considering how his hometown was nowhere near one. His white hair starkly contrasted with the sandy beach and blue sky. Despite the warm weather, he was wearing a black hooded jacket with a snowflake design on the front and long grey pants. Yup, he definitely looked like a foreigner with the outfit he was wearing and not to mention his hair as well. His wide green eyes gazed at the sky as though wondering if it was playing tricks on him. What was going on? Why was it suddenly stormy and cloudy and then all bright and sunny? The beach was nice and all which was all Darren could really say. There were garbage and stuff lying around here and there but that was from the storm. It was peaceful, just like back at home and was, he had to admit, a nice change in scenery. He leaned against the wooden rail and took a deep breath of relief.

Still, Darren wanted to get out of here before the sun started to set. It was already afternoon. He didn't want to try flying around with the sun in his eyes before he went to the next gym. It was a good thing he had a flying Pokemon or else he would be stuck here on the island for a while. According to the locals, most of the ships were damaged and there wouldn't be anybody coming.

FOOM! Darren jerked his head up and noticed that there was a large ship coming toward Cianwood port which was really close to where he was standing. The loud fog horn noise came from the ship which Darren guessed was its way to signal its arrival. Sure enough, there were several surprised dock workers quickly coming over with rope and stuff as they waited for the ship. Well so much for the locals' prediction, Darren thought. Maybe this ship wouldn't mind giving him a lift. He would like to travel by boat instead of flying. It was a pain not being able to move around. However, as Darren continued to watch the ship come closer, he realized that this ship was far too luxurious for him to afford. It looked rather expensive and he knew he was right when the ship was finally tied down at the port and the people walked out off the makeshift stairs.

Most, Darren noticed, were wearing rather luxurious clothing like suits and flowing dresses. They all seemed to be rather smug which wasn't a good sign in Darren's opinion. He didn't pay much attention to them but he couldn't help but notice that of all the adults that were there, there was only one young rich teenager that came off the ship. She had pink hair and the same proud look as the gray hair man (Darren guessed that he was the girl's father) who was walking next to her. Behind this pink hair girl was a sailor who seemed to be trying and struggling to juggle twenty luggage in his arms. Just another group of tourists. At least Darren now had a good excuse to leave quickly. He didn't like crowds and very much disliked to talk. Darren noticed that at the end of the line of fancy people were two equally glum faces. Now these caught his eyes with interest because they were the only ones, besides the sailors, who looked like they weren't part of the rich group of people. One was a very tall guy with red hair and green eyes. He had luggage with him but it looked soaking wet as though it had been tossed into the sea. The other was a black hair girl with startling blue eyes. She had a sun dress and blue earrings. They seemed to be good friends or something for they were huddling close together and talking in worrisome voices. What was going on?

Suddenly, Darren noticed from the corner of his eye a blue pigtail girl running toward them. She seemed to know the two people for she started to wave and call out their names (at least that's what Darren thinks the pigtail girl was saying since he was too far away to hear). The guy and girl perked up at the sound of the blue pigtail hair girl's voice and the black hair girl ran over to give a hug. However, the red hair guy seemed to hang back, looking uncomfortable as though he wasn't used to greeting people in such a way. Suddenly the guy turned to where Darren was standing and Darren realized that he had been rudely staring. Quickly turning his head away, Darren walked back to shore. He didn't want to look as though he was spying.

Still, it was strange, seeing tourists suddenly popping out here out of nowhere. Maybe he should go ask the locals. See if they know anything about this…

…

"It's so good to see you Crystal!" Liv exclaimed, "You shouldn't have left like that! You made us all worried." Liv's heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Crystal running down the plank and looking completely fine though exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you guys worry but I had some business to do." Crystal grinned sheepishly but Liv sighed in relief. Crystal looked at the ship but nobody else was leaving besides sailors. There were a couple of trainers but none she knew and a lot less than in the original ship. She looked at Liv and whispered quietly. "Mealine… isn't here right?"

"Oh, you just missed her," Liv said, though Crystal looked relieve rather than sad at the news. "She was in a state of fury when she learned you guys had left the ship. Of course, you guys aren't really in trouble as much as the others since you paid your fare. They didn't really care much like with the others."

"What? What do you mean? Wait, where are the others?" Crystal asked, suddenly realizing that her other friends weren't here as well.

Liv immediately looked embarrassed and turn around as though to see the others coming out of nowhere. "Well, the sponsors were furious at the lost of money and the storm and, well, Jean escaping." Crystal grimaced as Liv continued. So they haven't found her yet. "So when we went back to Olivine, they refused anyone to let anyone on board unless they're willing to pay for the whole fare."

"No," Crystal gasped, "They didn't." Crystal knew that there might have been some problems with the storm and all but not something like this.

"Yes, but they promised to compensate our instruments as long as we joined them as entertainers. Still, we both tried to get the others. We even asked them to use the money they would pay for us to give to them as a ship fare but… Ellen… anyways those… people refused."

"So Alex, Kina, and the rest are stuck at Olivine?"

"Yes," Liv said, biting her lips. "I was hoping I could find a ship here that will go to Cianwood and pick them up."

"Well you're out of luck," Crystal frowned. "Most of the boats here are not suitable to travel at this time."

"Oh phooey," Liv frowned looking up at the yacht with disgust. "I don't want to go back on this ship. Might have to use our Pokemon instead as soon as we get to the Pokemon Center."

"Hmm, well how long are these people staying?"

"Dunno, but I'm glad enough that they pay for the damage of our equipments. I guess we'll just use our Pokemon instead. Is that okay Rav?" Liv turned her head toward her friend to ask this question.

"Hmm? Oh yeah no problem," Rav replied back, looking sidetracked.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked.

"Oh that guy was staring at us," Rav said.

"Guy?" Liv and Crystal turned to stare at the docks but couldn't make out the person who was just leaving and heading back to town. However, they managed to get a glimpse of white hair.

"Doesn't look like he is from here," Liv remarked.

"Well, he probably was just surprise to see a boat coming here. I know I was as well," Crystal said thoughtfully.

"Crystal!" Liv and Rav jumped again. They noticed a very strange purple suit man with a white cape coming toward them. Coming closer, Liv and Rav noticed that the man's brown hair was slicked back.

"Who is that?" Liv muttered to Crystal.

"Who is this loser?" Rav asked only he was a bit louder than Liv and Eusine heard him.

"Rav! That's not nice to say!"

"Well he looks like a loser."

"H-how rude!" Eusine said, sounding shocked and angry. "I'm Eusine – the legendary-!"

"He's just a guy I know from Ecruteak City," Crystal interrupted.

"Oh," Rav said simply as though this explained everything why the guy was, in Rav's opinion, dressed up like a lunatic.

"Well nice to meet you… er, Eusine," Liv said, trying to sound gracious but she was unnerved by this gentleman's attire. Eusine immediately smiled his flashy white teeth.

"And it is nice to meet acquaintance of Crystal's. And such a beautiful one I must add." Liv immediately turned bright red in embarrassment. However, before Eusine could say anything and before Crystal could hit Eusine, Rav immediately scowled and walked in front of the magician.

"No need to flirt," Rav said in a snappish voice that sounded so unlike his usual dull and uninterested voice. He sounded angry and perhaps… jealous? For a fleeting moment, there was a look of surprise in Rav's eyes as though he couldn't believe what he was saying. And if anything, this gesture made Liv blushed even harder. Nevertheless, the girl gently tugged on the guy's sleeve to let him know that there was no need to start a fight.

"Okay, okay," Eusine said, backing off immediately, "I was just complimenting your lovely female companion. Besides I have someone else I like." With this Eusine winked at Crystal who was determined not to look at the guy. Rav, on the other hand, didn't seem to be convinced and continued to glare at Eusine as if to say that this wasn't over yet.

"Anyways, what are you two's names?"

"I'm Liv," the girl said and after pulling her companion back, she said, "and this here is Rav."

"Nice to meet you," Eusine said, sounding like a gentleman once again. "Now what ship is this? What brings you here?"

"We were part of the entertainment group on the ship," Liv explained as Rav fell into silence again. "These sponsors were traveling around. They're going to Whirl Island later to see the Pokemon Contest."

"I see," Eusine answered thoughtfully. "That explains why so many people were at Whirl Islands when I passed over it…"

"Oh! I just remembered," Liv suddenly exclaimed, "Crystal, is Jimmy okay?"

"What? Jimmy?" Crystal repeated blankly before she realized whom Liv was asking about, "Oh he is fine. He just got a gym battle going on with Chuck."

"Gym battle?" Rav looked up and slightly interested. "I want to see that guy battle. See you." With that Rav hoisted up his luggage and walked toward town and not giving a slightest thought of waiting for the other three.

"Wait Rav!" Liv said, exasperatedly. She tried to follow after the guy but was having a harder time, since she couldn't quite carry all of her luggage with ease.

"Here let me help you with that," Eusine said kindly, picking up Liv's luggage. He almost lost his balance because he didn't realize how heavy Liv's baggage really was. Immediately, after a quick word of thanks, Liv quickly grabbed Crystal's arm and they both hurried after Rav, leaving Eusine all alone again.

"W-wait for me!" Eusine cried as he ran after them and looked like bellhop with the luggage he was carrying. He did not expect things to turn out like this.

…

_Cianwood Gym_

"Typhlosion, use Flame Thrower!" Jimmy ordered. The weak fire Pokemon sent out a blast of powerful and deadly fire. Poliwrath and Machoke couldn't dodge it easily as before and were hit. The smell of smoke lingered in battle.

"Woo! Your Typhlosion's Blaze ability certainly makes things harder," Chuck said, grinning at the sudden challenge he was giving. "Of course, with my Pokemon weakened this much, it is no surprise. Poliwrath let's give the new Ambipom our Dynamic Punch!"

"Double Hit Ambipom!"The newly evolved Ambipom quickly charged forward as well, using one of its two fist-like tails to directly hit against Poliwrath's own fist. This caused the attack to immediately negate. Meanwhile, Ambipom's other tail extended forward and smacked straight into Poliwrath's spiral stomach. Pow! The pain was obvious in Poliwrath's eyes.

"Nooo!" Chuck roared in shock. Ambipom managed to hit Poliwrath's weak spot and with the damage that it had already took, it was no wonder that Poliwrath was having a hard time recovering.

"Bull's eye!" Jimmy said excitedly as Poliwrath finally toppled over and fainted "One down, one more to go."

"Bah!" Chuck said, recovering immediately and was already returning his water Pokemon, "Don't expect my Machoke isn't prepared to take you down. Revenge, now!"

"Defend Tyhplosion! Use Flame Thrower again!" The fire Pokemon blew out another powerful stream of flames and Jimmy thought that with that attack, Chuck would make Machoke back off but instead, the gym leader grinned. Immediately Machoke charged up, increasing its muscle power and punched straight at Typhlosion which caused the Pokemon to faint.

"No Typhlosion!" Jimmy cried.

"As you can see," Chuck grinned, "if Machoke gets damaged before using Revenge, the power doubles." Jimmy growled in frustration, realizing that he should've realized that and returned his Pokemon. Now he was left with Ambipom. Although, Ambipom was in better shape than Machoke, Jimmy wouldn't be surprise if Chuck had another trick up his sleeve. Well, Chuck didn't have sleeves, but it was only a figure of speech.

"Now, let's finish this off!" Chuck said, "Machoke! Use Low Sweep!" The Pokemon used its legs to swiftly kick Ambipom's legs, causing it to crash to the ground. "Hmph, since your Ambipom just evolved, its still not use to adjusting to dodging with its legs."

"Ambipom! Sand Attack!" Ambipom immediately got up at the sound of Jimmy's voice and hurled fistful of sand straight into Machoke's eyes. The Pokemon roared in pain as it tried to wipe its eyes, allowing tears to fall down. "Even if Ambipom trying to adjust using its legs," Jimmy said, "it doesn't mean it had forgotten how to use its tail. Now, use Double Hit combined with Shock Wave!" Ambipom's two fist like tails started to crackle with electricity around it and the Pokemon rushed forward, leaving two trails of destruction.

"Machoke!" Chuck roared in fear. "Get out of the way!" But the Pokemon was too slow. Ambipom stopped right in front of Machoke and slammed its fists to the ground, causing electricity to shoot vertically up and hit the Machoke directly. The poor Pokemon immediately crashed to the ground and fainted. "NOOOOO!"

"All right!" Jimmy yelled and grinned. He won. He had actually won! Ambipom turned to its trainer and grinned. "We did it! We did it!" Immediately the two started to do the silly dance that they always do when they won. "We did it! We did it! We did IT!"

"Phew good battle," Chuck said as he returned his Machoke. "I got to say, you're a pretty good trainer. You remind me a lot of myself when I was young, always pushing myself to move forward…" He suddenly then noticed that Jimmy wasn't paying attention but rather continuing to dance with his Ambipom. Chuck shook his head and muttered, "And always too excited after winning to notice my surrounding…" Nevertheless, Chuck shook his head and smile. Might as well let the trainer have his fun for now.

**Author's Notes**

Well, that was a lot. We haven't gotten back to SS Anne yet. But in the next chapter, we will. Plus, we'll hopefully begin the contest.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**A La DarkAngel**

**kaigirl16**

**Ketchum Kid**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**littlmidget123**

**kopycat101**

**RWT**

**Trainer-Ken**

…

That's it from me. I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	83. A Bit of Foreboding

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is to state I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form. So leave me alone! (sobs in corner)**

If you guys didn't know yet, school has started for me. Soooo updates are slower. This took me a while to finish because I didn't really have the inspiration until now to finish.

Anyways, couple of things. OCs from the past is being introduced again. People like Ana (from Goldenrod Pokemon Contest) are also here as well. Also, Janina is a character from the anime. Just want to let you know.

Hopefully, things won't get confusing.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 83:**

"Hmm, I didn't think that there would be this many people here," Ana remarked to herself as she looked around as the festival was going. There were quite a few people playing games for prizes or buying food from the vendors. Of course, a couple feet away, there was a nice sandy beach where everybody was playing in the waves or in the sand, practicing their coordinating skills with their Pokemon, or having a nice picnic under the shade of some palm trees. The sun shinning down was doing great for Ana's tan and her brown hair and sapphire eyes sparkled. There was a small breeze so that Ana could taste the salt in the air.

"Hmm, I guess I should practice…" Ana muttered despite her desire to just hang out and have a bit of fun. She remembered Crystal calling a while back and mentioned about the contest in Whirl Islands. Of course during the storm, Ana wanted to call Crystal back but wasn't able to get in contact. Though Ana wasn't too worried; she is pretty sure Crystal will be all right no matter what. Well, then again there was that guy, Jimmy, who kept following Crystal.

Ana suddenly heard a whistle blast and looked up from her thoughts. She noticed a bunch of policemen running across the street. They were shouting quite a bit and making hand gestures though not the rude kind.

"She can't have escaped too far! Search this area again!"

"Roger!"

Oh boy, Ana thought as she watched the officers escaped as quickly as they had come. She wondered if there was a pickpocket out here or something. Well whoever, it was, that person is sure elusive and sneaky.

"Okay, first a bit of practice," Ana muttered, wanting to get back on track and walked over to the beach. She decided to practice here because of a couple of reasons. One, the place where the Pokemon Contest will be held was still closed so no go in practicing close to there. And second, Ana had a good feeling that since the contest was held on the island, there was a good chance that the theme will most likely be something with water. What better way to practice than near the beach?

When she found a nice spot on the beach, she took out her Poke ball and threw it gracefully upward into the air. Out popped a rather large Walrein. Its white tusk gleamed in the light as moved its massive body. Slow on land, this walrus Pokemon was a powerful swimmer and looked a bit longingly at the waters. The heat of the sun was a bit of a problem for the Pokemon was panting a bit. Still, Ana trained Walrein well enough to endure heat as this. A couple of people were walking by who looked interested at Ana.

"Let's practice a bit on our routine shall we?" Ana grinned at her blue blubbery fat Pokemon, Walrein gave a bull-like roar as it bobbed its head. "Okay, start off with an Ice Ball to the sky!"

Walrein opened its mouth and blasted a giant ball of pure cold ice into the sky. It was glittering colors of the rainbow under the sunlight like a shiny disco ball. Ana couldn't help but grin with happiness at the result. So far so good. "Now for an Aurora Beam!" A brilliant flash of color slammed against the Ice Ball attack, causing it to shatter in small harmless pieces. The light got reflected and spread out in so many directions, giving the appearance of snake-like aurora against the blue sky. There was an appreciative applause among the crowd, but Ana merely frowned and shook her head, knowing this usually crowd pleaser appeal wasn't going to work. The contest was going to be held during the day and most likely outdoors. This show was more suited if it was at night or in a dark stage where the appeal could really shine.

"All right, need a different approach," Ana muttered as Walrein frowned as well. It too seemed to be able to understand its coordinator's frustration. Ana could try changing Pokemon but she didn't really have any other good water Pokemon if she wanted to go well with the theme of beaches. Maybe she should incorporate the water into the appeal so that it'll appeal to the crowd but what way would be best?

"Say that again!" Ana looked up and noticed from far away, a rather beefy man. He had on black sunglasses but the gestures he was making told Ana that this guy was really mad. He was especially pointing to his nice white polo shirt that barely covered over his beer belly. Ana saw a rather orange color stain on it that seemed fresh. There was already a small group looking at the man.

"I said say that again," the man repeated, shaking his stubby fingers that had a heavy set of rings. Ana looked over and saw that he was talking to this girl with a white and gray bucket hat. Although the girl was far away as well and hard to see, Ana was starting to have a feeling that she knew this girl. Curious, she walked over to see what was up.

"Ah, chill," the girl said calmly, not even giving a sense of fear from her voice. She looked a bit bored as well. "All I said was to relax. That stain will wash out sooner or later." Ana spotted a can of orange juice in the girl's hand. It seemed to be soaked as though the juice it was holding jumped out. Next to her was a Meowth and it looked slightly angry for it had its claws out.

"I will 'chill' when you pay for this!" The man sneered and pointed at his orange-stained shirt. The girl replied with a groan. Her Meowth hissed in anger.

"What is it with people and money these days? Look, I said I was sorry earlier. And for the record, you bumped into me when I was getting up from my nice nap in the sand."

"Bah! You covered yourself entirely with sand! Of course I'm going to bump into you if you just suddenly appeared like that."

"Which is why I apologized," the girl said calmly.

"What's going on over here?" a voice shouted. Immediately the crowd started to part and Ana could see a person or two wearing blue.

"Oh snap! Gotta run!" Jean said and quickly left the place. The only thing that proved that she was even on the beach was the boot imprints in the sand.

"Come back here!" the man sputtered. Ana quickly followed the girl as she weaved through the crowd. The mysterious girl, with her Meowth on her shoulder, then shot into the streets where they were selling souvenirs. Ana didn't know why but she had a deep suspicion of this girl and continued to follow her. She didn't stop until she managed to reach a good fifty feet away from the beach.

"Phew that was close," the girl sighed and looked up and saw Ana. "WAH! How many of you guys out there are after me?" She waved her hands in the air as though to amplify her shock. Now that she was able to see her face, Ana immediately realized why this girl looked so familiar.

"You're Jean!" Ana sputtered in shock. Indeed it was Jean. The girl's brown hair fell down and rested on her shoulder. Her eyes were glowing from the shadow created by her hat. Ana was surprised that she didn't recognize Jean earlier.

"AH! And you're-! Wait, who are you?" Jean cocked her head to the side as though trying to remember. Ana felt like falling to the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm Ana," the girl said, sounding a bit hurt. "I was at that Goldenrod Pokemon Contest… Remember?" Jean frowned and scratched the top of her head.

"Now that you mentioned it, you do sort of look familiar…" Jean shook her head as though trying to clear the fog in her mind. "Well, why are you following me?"

"You looked familiar so I kind of followed you to make sure I knew you. Course, I couldn't call out to you since you kept running so fast like that," Ana shrugged her shoulders. "Though I am curious why you just suddenly ran away like that."

"Well, let's just say I'm kind of in trouble with the law," Jean grinned sheepishly. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Not too big," Jean added. "Just enough to have cops coming after me." It sounded pretty big if cops were after her, Ana thought.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Ana groaned; she should've known to get an answer like that. Of course, Jean did help them in Goldenrod with that nasty contest incident so Ana felt somewhat obligated to help out Jean this time.  
"Oh good, that makes things a whole lot easier," Jean said happily, stretching her arms high into the air as though she just took a nice long nap (which she did), "But it still sucks though. I wanted to have some fun here. Unfortunately, these people wouldn't let me."

"I take it you won't be able to compete in the upcoming Pokemon Contest then."

"Most likely no," Jean said, shaking her head. "Unless I can get every part of the law enforcement off this island."

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about doing that," Ana interjected.

"Course not," Jean said, her eyes widening, "Do I look like someone who would do that? Oh wait, yeah I can… But I'm not going to do that!"

"Well that's a relief," Ana sighed. "Still, keep your head down low. You never know when-."

"Keep looking!" A voice called out. "That girl can't have gotten far!"

"Ah damn, gotta run!" Jean said, immediately turning at her heels and sprinting away, "It was nice to meet you."

Ana shook her head. She hoped Jean doesn't do something crazy that'll get her into more trouble than before.

"RUN AWAY! THERE IS AN ANGRY WALREIN ON THE LOOSE!" A person screamed. Ana flinched as she heard the familiar bull-like roar in the street; more screams followed after that. She totally forgot her Pokemon in her haste of catching up with Jean.

"Get the police! Get the police!" A hysterical woman was yelling. Ana gave a groan of disbelief. Now she was going to be the first one to have to deal with the cops. Oh, the irony.

…

Back in Cianwood City…

Crystal and Liv were just about to approach Chuck's dojo gym when Jimmy, Chuck, and Rav were coming out. Jimmy was grinning happily which immediately told Crystal…

"You won your badge right?"

"Feast your eyes!" Jimmy showed the badge. It was brown and was shaped like a fist. Jimmy waved it around like it was some war medal in front of Crystal's face. It was quite annoying really.

"Great…" Crystal said, moving her eyes away as Jimmy acted obnoxious as ever. "Good for you."

"Well you should have come and watched it," Jimmy said, sounding a bit hurt, "I wanted to show you my skills."

"Well then, just show it to me next time about a good feet away instead of in front of my face," Crystal muttered, looking thoroughly annoyed as she tried to advert her eyes. Liv couldn't help but smile. Although Crystal looked irritated, she also looked slightly pleased and happy that Jimmy managed to win.

"So, are these your friends?" Chuck asked directly to Jimmy and Crystal. The gym leader was motioning his head to Liv and Rav.

"Oh yes," Liv said immediately. "My name is Liv and this here is my friend Rav. He wanted to come and see the battle. We both just came from the ship that came by not too long ago as music entertainments."

Rav didn't say anything and looked a bit glum but it was probably because he couldn't get to see the battle at all. He sighed softly in disappointment.

"Why are you acting sad?" Jimmy asked, noticing this.

"No reason," Rav shrugged his shoulders. "Just wished I saw the battle."

"Oh it was awesome!" Jimmy said, excited again, "Oh yeah! Check this out!" Jimmy pulled out his Poke ball and opened it – out popped out his Ambipom.

"Your Aipom evolved?" Crystal said, looking interested. The purple monkey Pokemon giggled while twirling around so everybody could get a good look at it.

"During battle!" Jimmy said, super excited now. "There I was, in major trouble, when all of a sudden, Aipom (Well, this was before it evolved) suddenly…!" Jimmy continued on with a very elaborate description of the battle and even included hand gestures as though to make it have more impact. Ambipom helped out with its trainer's narration as well with its new two tails.

"Cheer up Rav," Liv said, immediately noticing Rav's depressed look as he listened to Jimmy's story. "There is always next time."

"Dear!" A female voice called out from inside. Everybody turned around to see Chuck's wife. "Come on in. You need to clean up after the match!"

"Oh darn, I forgot," Chuck said, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Have fun on your next battle Jimmy and don't forget to come back if you ever want to battle again! I'm definitely going to get stronger for next time!" With that Chuck put his fist into the air as a sign of friendship and hurried back in.

"Jimmy, you should go help him," Crystal said immediately, pushing him to follow Chuck back into the dojo.

"Whatttt? No way," Jimmy complained trying to dig his heels into the ground. "Why do I have to?"

"Let's call it being courteous." Crystal said firmly and gave Jimmy another push to the door. "Besides, if we stay and help, you might get dinner."

"Really? Then I'm all for it!" Jimmy said excitedly and rushed in, leaving a good inch of gravel that was dented from his heels. His Amibpom immediately followed after him.

"Are you sure you have time?" Liv asked Crystal. "Don't you have a Pokemon Contest coming up?"

"AH! That's right!" Crystal said as though she realized it. "I need to call Ana! I hope she's not worried. I'll be right back." She took out her Poke gear that was hanging on her neck like a necklace and started to dial her friend's number.

"Hmm, well, what do you want to do?" Liv asked Rav as they watched Crystal frantically calling her friend. Liv motioned to the city and looked a little bit shy. "It's a nice day out… want to take a walk along the beach or… something… nice?" Liv blushed and smiled sweetly at Rav who merely blinked back blankly.

"I think I'm going back to the hotel and crash a bit," Rav said finally as he shook his red hair as though trying to clear his mind, "I'm completely exhausted from last night. You should too. You get ugly looking bags under your eyes when you don't sleep well."

"Oh," Liv looked slightly crestfallen but immediately tried to cover it up. Rav didn't seem to have noticed for he saw Eusine coming towards them and panting. When he finally came up to Rav and Liv, Eusine dropped the luggage to the ground and leaned on them to gasp for air. It was a pitiful sight. His face was red from the sun and his tongue was sticking out.

"Careful!" Rav said sharply inspecting his keyboard bag, "My instruments are in there."

"You guys! You shouldn't have run away like that!" Eusine gasped in between breaths.

"Sorry," Rav said calmly and grabbed the luggage from Eusine. "Thank for you're your help though. Come on Liv, let's see if they have a room to spare."

"Oh, okay! Crystal bye!" Liv said to Crystal who nodded. Liv then bowed in apology to the purple suited gentleman who had his mouth hanging wide open. The two musician left Eusine as quickly as he came.

"T-that's it? I came all this way just to get labeled as a baggage carrier?"

"That's odd," Crystal frowned as she hung up. "Ana is not picking up. I hope nothing bad happened to her... Oh that's right! I need to call her!" Crystal immediately started to dial another number into the Pokegear. Eusine stared, wondering why is Crystal so busy.

"Janina! How are you?" Crystal exclaimed. There was a reply but Eusine didn't hear it. Curious, he got closer. "Oh yes, I got the medicine," Crystal continued. She gave a look at Eusine and tried to edge away. This made him more curious and tried to listen in even more. "Yes, I'll be there in about an hour or so. If I can't find a ship, I'll be using my Pokemon… Okay, bye." Crystal hung up and stared angrily at Euisne.

"You don't need to eavesdrop."

"Sorry," Eusine grinned, couldn't resist.

"You're just as bad as Jimmy," Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Hey, now. I do not act like that snotty brat," Eusine said, widening his eyes. He paused for a moment in thought before continuing, "That's the guy who likes you huh?"

"What? Likes?" Crystal said, laughing, "You sure like to joke around."

"You don't think so?" Eusine said, looking curiously at Crystal. She looked like she was serious.

"No, he's only following because I owe him a bike," Crystal said, sounding slightly bitter. "He's only interested in that."

"I see…"

"Anyways, what about the information of Suicune?" Crystal changed the topic. "I thought you promised me some."

"Ah yes, I did." Eusine said thoughtfully. He was still curious about Crystal's phone call but decided to drop it… for now. "Now, back then, a long, long time ago, in Ecruteak City, there was the Bell Tower where Ho-Oh had resided." He said this in a storyteller tone, sounding very mysterious and all.

"The tower had burned down due to lightning, causing Ho-Oh to flee," Crystal continued, in a dull tone, "Three Pokemon had died in the fire and Ho-Oh had revived them after the fire was gone. They were Entei – the legendary fire Pokemon; Raikou – the legendary electric Pokemon, and Suicune – the legendary water Pokemon."

"Oh, so you know this," Eusine said.

"Eusine," Crystal said, trying to sound patient, "I know the history and legend of these three legendary Pokemon. What I need is information on Suicune's abilities – how it fights, its status, and other things like that."

"Well…" Eusine looked suddenly flustered and Crystal immediately guessed why.

"You never fought against Suicune."

"Well, Suicune is a legendary Pokemon!" Eusine said, sounding flustered. "You expect me to know things like that? In fact, you're the only one who even really fought against it!"

Suddenly, a huge blast of wind hit them, causing them to almost fall to the ground. Crystal closed her eyes as the sand painfully stung against her skin.

"AIEE! What is this madness?" Eusine cried as he flung his white cape over his head to protect his face. Soon, the wind died down to a calm breeze again and Crystal and Eusine looked up to see…

"Suicune!" Eusine gasped with sudden happiness.

The proud blue colored beast stared at the two through intense eyes. It looked rather magnificent. Its feet barely dug into the sand despite its rather large body. Its purple mane flew behind as the wind blew. Its two white long tails flew in the wind like streamers.

"Again, I am such honored to meet you!" Eusine said, sounding charmed. The Pokemon merely glared back at the purple suited magician through narrow eyes. This didn't seemed to faze Eusine as he continued to look with excited eyes.

"Stand back," Crystal said, facing Suicune. The Pokemon didn't move a single bit as it watched Crystal's movements carefully.

"Wait! Hold it!" Eusine said, sounding all panicked now. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm planning to capture it," Crystal said, sternly.

"Are you nuts?" Eusine said, "If anybody should plan to capture it, it should be me! I should be Suicune's rightful owner."

"As if," Crystal scoffed, "You didn't even battle it the first time."

"Which is why I should go!" The legendary Suicune didn't even flinched or showed fear as it listened to the two who were determined to capture it. Instead, it was simply standing there and waiting, perhaps a bit impatiently.

Crystal slowly turned to stare at Suicune and then, in a soft voice. "Last battle was interrupted so I say we finish what we had started."

…

"We're almost done Jimmy. Thanks for helping. I'm sure my wife will get you guys something good to eat," Chuck said as he lifted a heavy rock and threw it to the side of the large open space. He and his Pokemon were cleaning up the place where they just had their battle. It wasn't too hard but Chuck's wife wanted him to do some extra spring cleaning while he was at it, so Chuck had been trying to tidy up the place a bit more than usual. On the other hand, Jimmy was inside the dojo, clearing up the place where he and Crystal had their double battle. However, Jimmy wasn't listening and kept looking toward the door as though expecting someone to open and come in.

"What's taking Crystal so long?" Jimmy said out loud as he hauled the garbage bag into the trash can. Jimmy's Ambipom was holding two brooms and sweeping at such a quick rate. Typhlosion and Beedrill were moving some of the fighting equipment to the side. Meanwhile, Jimmy's baby Pichu tried to help out as well but kept tripping each time.

"She was the one who suggested we stay," Jimmy grumbled, "What is she doing? Trying to make me do all the work?"

"Maybe she's still with her friends," Chuck suggested, shrugging his shoulders. There was a sudden blast of noises coming from the other side of the dojo. It sounded like a fight was ensuing. "What is that noise?"

"I don't know. I'll go check it out," Jimmy said, leaving the room. His Pokemon stared at each other with confusion and seemed to simultaneously shrug before following their owner.

"HOLY ARCECUS!" Jimmy's voice yelled. Chuck and everybody else jumped in shock at the sound. Immediately, the buff gym leader ran to where the sound of the voice came from.

"What?" Chuck said and bumped into Jimmy. Both of them crashed to the ground. As Chuck looked up, he saw Crystal's Hitmonchan fighting… but who? Chuck looked around and gaped in shock. A large majestic four-legged Pokemon was dodging HItmonchan's Thunder Punch and immediately retaliated with an Ice Beam. If it wasn't for Hitmonchan's Fire Punch, it would have been frozen solid.

Meanwhile, that purple suited magician was stuck in a block of ice with only his head sticking out. He was screaming his head off but the noises of the battle muted his voice.

"W-what's going on?"

…

On S.S. Anne Ship…

It was late afternoon; everybody was in the mess hall and finishing up eating. Well, almost everyone.

"I'm starving," Ellen said as she reached for her fifth helping what appeared to be cafeteria food. It looked more like mush but Ellen was too hungry to care as she pushed her blond hair bangs back. Kina looked slightly sick as she watched her friend continued to eat and eat.

"I can't believe it. You're not afraid of getting fat?" Chaison asked as he continued to eat as well.

Alex was sleeping next to Chaison and TK. Alex ate as much as he could and then immediately went to sleep. Apparently, he was tired enough from everything that had happened and couldn't be woken up. His uneaten food was taken by Chaison earlier. TK, on the other hand, was slightly twitchy and seemed to dart his eyes from side to side like they were going to be attacked or something. Nellie noticed this and wondered why. She was about to say something when Ellen snapped back at Chaison's comment.

"Quiet you!" Ellen hissed, hitting Chaison with her spoon. "Never talk to a woman about her weight."

"Oww," Chaison whined as he rubbed his head in pain. "Okay, okay…"

"TK?" Nellie said, "Is something up?" Kina looked over to notice as well of TK's strange behavior.

The guy merely looked at Nellie for a moment before shrugging.

"You should talk more," Kina remarked. "You're giving off this weird vibe."

"I'm fine, really," TK said trying to give a forced grin. Before Kina could press any more…

"Hey kids!" Everybody (except Alex) turned around to see that it was the sailor earlier who Kina had tried to bargain with to get a ride on the ship. Ellen frowned slightly because the guy called them kids but gave no indication of wanting to rip his head off like last time. "Lt. Surge needs a couple of you guys to help out with some of the cargo downstairs. Who wants to help?"

"Well… these two are still eating…" Kina said, motioning to Ellen and Chaison who both nodded enthusiastically. "And Alex is still asleep." The guy replied with a small snore.

"Well it doesn't have to be all of you guys," the sailor said shrugging. "The other can finish swabbing the deck while the others finish with the cargo."

"Okay, then, I can go if you need me," Kina said, getting up and looking slightly relieved.

"Sure, make sure to bring some of your Pokemon while you're at it. Lt. Surge said something about being extremely heavy."

"Oh, I'll go too," Nellie said, getting up. She didn't want Kina to work by herself. She looked at her sister for a minute. "You can finish eating and come later."

"Cool," Ellen said through a full mouth and gave thumbs up to show that she understood.

"How about you pretty boy?" the sailor remarked to TK who flinched involuntarily at the directness of the man's voice. "You look like you got nothing to do."

"TK you should go too," Chaison remarked. "It'll be fun." TK was silent for a moment as though contemplating whether or not this was a trick or something and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, sure."

"All right then, you three, follow me." The three trainers followed the short and fat man.

"TK! You better not mess with my sister or I'll make sure you get send flying out at sea WITHOUT A LIFE VEST!" Ellen called out. Nellie immediately turned red in embarrassment and looked awkwardly at TK who seemed uneasy as well. He knew Ellen would make sure she carried out that threat and TK wasn't interested in almost being drowned again.

"Don't take it seriously TK," Kina said, noticing this, "Ellen was just probably wanted to tease you… that's all." They all started to walk downstairs the metal staircase. It was so small that they had to climb down one at a time. It was dark down the stairs and it wasn't until the sailor blindly searched and flipped the switch that they could all see.

"All right, this is the cargo stuff." The sailor said pointing to the boxes that were small enough to be carried by a person but the cardboard boxes were all labeled fragile. "Lt. Surge got a message to deliver this stuff at Whirl Island so he wants you guys to bring this out. It's a quick stop so we figure to just bring it out to the dock. Plus its not a lot so it shouldn't be too hard for you guys."

"That means we're almost there right?" Kina asked.

"Yeah, in an hour or so. So get moving." The sailor remarked and climbed back up the stairs.

"Okay then," Kina said. She took out a Poke ball and opened it to reveal her Bayleef. It blinked several times to get use to the darkness and then waited patiently for orders. "TK, can you get the boxes in the back? Nellie and I will deliver them up so that should make things faster."

"All right," TK said and walked to the darker part of the room.

"Be careful!" Nellie said and TK held his hand into the air to let her know that he understood. Of course he was careful. He had to be. He couldn't rest until he was absolutely off this boat for good.

He came to the end of the line of boxes and was about to pick one up when he heard a moaning sound. Puzzled and suddenly tensed, TK stood up and tried to listen again. Another moaning sound.

"Ooooo…" TK immediately felt jumpy but didn't know what to do. It could be a false alarm since the boat could be making the noise. Curious now, he took out his Poke ball and released his Jolteon. The electric Pokemon shook its static and sharp fur and looked curiously at TK.

"TK?" Kina called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here! Nothing to worry about. I'm just checking out a sound." TK said but cautiously moved to the sound he was hearing. He then noticed a bunch of large crates with small holes in them at the end of the ship and almost hidden in the darkness.

TK motioned his Jolteon to stay close to him and hurried to the nearest of these large boxes. He saw on the side was stamped with faded red words that said… TK jolted with fear and almost yell had not been his cold shock. He saw the words! No doubt that this ship was in cahoots with them. He had to warn his friends! Or else they'll be in -! He was about to turn when he was suddenly grabbed by a strong muscular arm and choked at the throat.

TK struggled and was about to call for help but then some sort of gas filled his lungs. TK tried to scream but couldn't and immediately blacked out.

"Well now, so you're TK. I guess it is luck to have you on my ship," the looming shadow said as he dropped TK's limp body to the floor. The shadow had TK's Jolteon unconscious on the ground as well due to the gas. The mysterious man grinned as he looked at his reward.

"Looks like I got great news for your parents."

…

"TK?" Nellie said, sounding confused. They heard some muffled noise in the back and yet nothing from TK. Nellie was walking toward the path that TK took earlier though she took it cautiously and carefully. "TK? What was that noise?" Suddenly, a shadow jumped into the light, almost causing her to scream.

"Whoa! You scared me!" Nellie said when she recognized the face. She took several deep breaths before continuing. "What was going on back there? We heard some noise."

"Oh nothing, I accidentally tripped. No big deal."

"Well then," Kina said, sounding relief. "Get the boxes and don't scare us like that okay?"

"Don't worry," TK said smiling as he handed one of the boxes to Nellie. "I'll be more careful next time.

**Author Notes**

Wait! TK was unconscious! So what just happened? Well that's for next time guys and yes, another cliffhanger. XP

Okay, in the end I didn't get Black or White but got a pretty nice Professor Layton game (Curious Village). I'm addicted to the puzzle game right now and it's a nice challenge for me.

Well now, let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Jarkes**

**SagaAuraMana**

**kopycat101**

**Amy** (thanks for your review! I appreciate it.)

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**littlmidget123**

**writer's block 2000**

**Ketchum Kid**

…

That's it from me. See you in the next chapter!

**-JapanDreamer**


	84. So What if Everybody Forgot About You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Hey guys. We finally have another chapter! Been a while I must add.

Nothing much except that I still got finals so updates are still slow. Though I'm almost done! :D

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 84:**

"Mach Punch!" Crystal ordered. Her Hitmonchan surged forward and tried to punch Suicune but it was too fast. The Pokémon's speed was amazing. Crystal was amazed how it would move so quickly yet elegantly. It hasn't stumbled when changing directions and its purple mane billowed as though the wind was working with it, causing the sand to blow up and making it very hard to see. So far the whole beach and part of the ocean was used as their playing field. Every time Hitmonchan tried to attack and get close, Suicune merely had to run across the water and Hitmonchan couldn't follow for the charging waves slowed it down.

Crystal was frustrated. She knew she was at a serious disadvantage. Hitmonchan had the best advantage for speed on land but not in the water. Her Arcanine was fire type so it would be at a serious disadvantage and her Xatu was more for aerial assaults which was no good since Suicune was using the wind to conjure the sand and made it difficult for anyone to see it. Such a great advantage to be able to to protect itself with the wind and the water which could both be found at the beach. However, Crystal wasn't going to give up just like that. The key in catching a Pokemon was to understand their pattern in battling and aim for the weak spots.

Now that she had finished carefully analyzing the situation, Crystal finally formulated a plan that would be best for her to win. She wanted to fight fairly but it looks like that was not the case anymore. This was not a simple Pokémon battle; this was a capture mission. She needed to take any advantage she had to do her job correctly.

"Crystal!" Crystal realized that someone was touching her shoulder. She turned to see a baffled Jimmy. "What's going on? Why is that same Pokémon we met before here? And why are you battling it?"

"I-is that a Suicune?" Chuck sputtered, looking clearly shocked. His Pokémon stared at him as though waiting for a clue as to what to do.

"Leave me alone," Crystal said, pushing Jimmy's hand away. "I need to capture it." She took out three other Poke balls. "I'm going to show Suicune that its attack strategy has weaknesses."

"What?" Jimmy said shocked at the coldness in Crystal's voice. She wasn't mad at him but she was really focus on Suicune more than talking or even being annoyed by Jimmy's presence. This was the first time he saw Crystal serious – really serious.

"No Crystal!" Eusine cried out from his ice block prison. It was a funny sight to see with Eusine's arms and legs sticking out in such weird position as though he was in the middle of flinching when he got hit. "Suicune is supposed to be mineeee!" He sounded like a whiny kid.

"What happened to you?" Chuck asked, eyeing the magician as though skeptical. "Did Suicune imprisoned you because of your behavior?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Eusine snapped, sounding insulted. "S-Suicune was battling Crystal's Himonchan and an Ice Beam attack accidentally hit me. Right Crystal?"

_He so got hit because he was in the way,_ Jimmy thought as he watched Eusine. Chuck rolled his eyes as though he decided that this guy was acting too childish.

Crystal didn't respond except with a, "Get down now! Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" Jimmy, knowing when Crystal wasn't joking (in fact, Jimmy didn't think she ever joke), immediately crouched down with his hands on top of his head. Chuck followed Jimmy's moves as well and crouched low on the sand.

"Wait!" Eusine cried, unable to move still, "What are you-?" Hitmonchan summoned its fire attack and punched toward not Suicune but at the sand generated in the air that surrounded the legendary Pokemon. BOOM!

Jimmy was blown backward though luckily he was on sand so it didn't hurt that much. He looked up after shaking the sand out of his hair and noticed that Crystal, who had crouched down, got back up. Chuck as well though he didn't flew back like Jimmy did. Probably because the gym leader had more muscle to keep him down. On the other hand, Eusine was still stuck and frozen and coughing a whole lot of sand. But nevertheless, he looked fine.

"Blargh!" Eusine gagged as he sputtered out sand, "Are you trying to kill us?"

"The sand particles here are very fine," Crystal finally explained her intention. "Useful in making a dust explosion."

"Pretty dangerous risk," Chuck said as he got up, "Though well worth it. Suicune used Gust attack to make the sand particles distract Hitmonchan but now it looks like Suicune is the one distracted."

Sure enough the Pokemon had been struggling to move away from the sudden explosion that it failed to realize it stumbled upon Hitmonchan who had been calmly waiting. It was almost as though it knew where it would try to run away.

"Thunder Punch!" Crystal ordered. Suicune immediately received a huge electrical shock from Hitmonchan's attack. Immediately, Suicune felt the paralysis feeling. "Now you won't be able to move as fast against Hitmonchan. What will you do now?"

Wincing in pain, the Pokemon immediately tried to run for the waters. At least it wanted to avoid another damaging attack from Hitmonchan while paralyzed. However, Crystal seemed to immediately read Suicune's mind.

"I don't think so!" Crystal said. Immediately, Suicune stopped in its track as a large menacing Feraligator popped out of the sea water and blasted an Ice Beam at it. Although, it managed to sidestep, the attack still managed to cause one of its legs to get frozen in the process. Angry and in pain, Suicune blasted its own Ice Beam back but Crystal's Wani-Wani merely dodged back into the sea. The Ice Beam attack turned the water to ice but only for a while for the many waves that contained the salt melted the ice.

"I'm an expert trainer, Suicune. Don't take me too lightly!"

"Impressive," Chuck remarked, "Crystal used the explosion earlier to secretly send out her Pokemon and took advantage of the situation." It took a while for Jimmy to realize what Chuck was talking about. Hitmonchan's speed dealt with Suicune on land while Wani-Wani's powerful water attacks and the sea would prevent Suicune from being able to move as freely in the waters.

Chuck was amazed at Crystal's ability and was actually curious to see more. That was part of the reason why he didn't decide to jump in to help the expert catcher.

"It's over Suicune!" Crystal said. The Pokemon narrowed its eyes as though to oppose this statement. It opened its mouth and sent out a giant mist.

"Dang, I can't see!" Jimmy complained; he could barely make the outline of Suicune's body. Hitmonchan (in the mist as well) looked confused. Apparently this was what Suicune counted on and it quickly turned and jumped out of the mist and raced toward the water but not to fight Wani-Wani again but to…

"It's going to escape!" Jimmy cried out as Suicune gained speed.

"No it won't," Crystal said firmly. Although Suicune reached the waters, it couldn't move as though paralyzed. It was as though some sort of dark barrier was blocking it. The Pokemon struggled to get back to its feet and looked confused. It was then that it spotted the Misdreveus on top of Crystal's head. The Pokemon's eyes glowed pink as it stared at Suicune.

"My Misdreveous's Mean Eye won't let you run away that easily!" Crystal stated. "The only thing now is to either continue fighting or give up." Suicune stared calmly at Crystal and slowly started to smirk as though it welcomed the challenge.

"Whoa," Eusine said, shocked and slightly impressed. "Crystal wasn't joking when she said she was an expert catcher. She does have talent… Still… Suicune is supposed to be mine." Eusine sounded bitter now. Chuck grinned. He was getting excited now. He might be one of the first to witness such a legendary capture. Jimmy was merely silent and didn't respond. He couldn't help but stare at Crystal. She… was really good. She obviously worked really hard to live up the expectations. Controlling three Pokemon was no easy feat. In fact, now that Jimmy thought about it, this was the first time he saw Crystal doing her job. For some reason, Jimmy couldn't help but admire her tenacity. She looked, in a way, pretty cool.

"Hitmonchan! Sky Uppercut!" Immediately, Hitmonchan slammed and punched the Pokemon toward the sky. Although in pain, Suicune was apparently waiting for this contact to happen and immediately opened its mouth and bit Hitmonchan on its shoulder. Immediately, ice formed and Hitmonchan, wincing from pain, came crashing down. "Hitmonchan!" Crystal ran over to her Pokemon and realized what had happened. Ice Fang – a deadly ice attack that may cause flinching or freezing. Suicune knew that Hitmonchan's attacks relied on physical contact so it was simply a matter of taking this observation and used it to its advantage.

Suicune landed back on the sand on all four legs. It was beaten but it could still stand. However, it didn't pause for a break and charged at Crystal's Misdreveous. "Misdreveous, Psybeam!" The ghost Pokemon shot a psychic beam at Suicune but the Pokemon merely dodged it. Crystal barely managed to grab her Misdreveous out of the way from an Aurora Beam and return her Hitmonchan since he was unable to move.

"Watch out!" Jimmy yelled, trying to get to Crystal.

"Stay back!" Crystal ordered and Jimmy found himself stopping. "Wani-Wani!" Crystal cried out. Immediately the Feraligator popped out of the water at the sound of its name and lumbered toward Suicune. Wani-Wani blasted a Hydro Pump but the target merely dodged it. This was bad. Although the attack was to get Suicune away, Crystal was put into a corner. If it managed to attack Misdreveous and caused it to fainted, then Suicune could escape and that was something Crystal couldn't allow.

Suicune immediately summoned a huge Gust attack and the sand flew everywhere again. Wani-Wani growled in pain as it closed its eyes. It couldn't move. Crystal had to close her eyes as well and she knew that she was trapped.

"Crystal, watch out!" Chuck yelled and motioned his Machoke and Poliwrath. All three ran forward and shielded Crystal from Suicune's attack.

"Crystal!" Jimmy yelled just as the sand wall exploded. BOOM! Jimmy closed his eyes as the sand blasted at his face. Coughing as the sand settled, Jimmy looked up and saw Crystal sitting on the ground. She wasn't hurt thanks to Chuck who used his body as a shield. Their Pokémon on the other hand, weren't. Wani-Wani and Misdreveous were on the ground and fainted. Apparently, Suicune attacked the two specifically during the sandstorm distraction. Poliwrath and Machoke were on the ground but they were okay. However, Suicune was gone. It was as though the wind had taken it away. There weren't even sand prints on the ground.

"Dear?" a voice called out from the house. "I kept hearing blasts of attacks. Is this some sort of new battle plan? And why is that man frozen in front of our house?"

"Honey!" Chuck said in a sharp voice, getting up, "Get the first aid kit now…. And a chisel while you're at it." Chuck's wife's eyes widened with shock at what she saw but didn't question Chuck's demands and hurried back in.

"Suicune!" Eusine cried from his frozen prison, "Where is Suicune?" Jimmy, on the other hand, was more concern about someone else.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, rushing toward Crystal. Her face was staring at the ground and it wasn't until Jimmy came over that he realized that there were silent tears falling down from her cheeks. Jimmy flinched in shock. He had never seen her like this.

"I… couldn't catch it…" Crystal said quietly. Her voice was filled with disappointment and failure.

"T-that's okay," Jimmy stammered, trying to sound cheerful. "There's always next time!" But Crystal didn't seem to have heard him and she got up while returning her Wani-Wani and Misdreveous.

"I'm going to the Pokémon Center," she stated flatly and with that she left without even making eye contact with Jimmy. For a moment, Jimmy could have sworn he saw diamonds coming out of Crystal's eyes. It was then he realized that they weren't diamonds but rather tears. He tried to go after her but Chuck stopped him.

"Leave her be," Chuck said grimly, "It is probably best if she had some alone time." Jimmy was shock. He never thought that Crystal would be this shock from a failed attempt to capture a single Pokémon.

Jimmy realized this battle meant a lot to Crystal and how much it had hurt her that she failed as a pro capture. And there was nothing Jimmy could think of that could cheer Crystal up.

…

_Blue Point Isle…_

Ana groaned as she sat in the small chair and listen to the police berate her endlessly. She was sitting in one of those small interrogation rooms that had those one way mirrors. Ana looked at her reflection and dully wished that there was a point in actually being here. Her Walrein didn't destroy anything. It caused a bit a fear among the people but it was all taken care of in less than five minutes. However, the policeman in front of her didn't think so.

_ What were you thinking leaving your Pokémon behind to let it cause havoc in the town? Do you realize we're after a dangerous criminal and we can't have trouble like this to delay and stop us from searching? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…_

Ana yawned and wished the lecture would stop soon and get it over with because the announcement for the upcoming Pokémon Contest was coming up. She didn't want to miss it… but then again she didn't want something like this on record. And though she tried to explain and apologize, the policeman (apparently a rookie who obviously wanted some action) was continuing on and on…

The door suddenly opened and in came another officer. "Rookie, are you done?"

"Officer Jenny!" The man sputtered and immediately stood up. Ana looked around and sure enough it was Officer Jenny. She looked tired as though she needed a long vacation.

"What is going on here? Did you catch the suspect for the ongoing investigation?" Officer Jenny asked.

"W-well sir… I mean ma'am! T-this girl was the one who hindered our search for the criminal and… well…" The man sputtered like he was afraid that he did something wrong. Officer Jenny turned to Ana who tried to look as blank and confused as possible. She couldn't appear to know who this 'suspect' of this 'ongoing investigation' was.

"The Walrein incident?" Officer Jenny asked after pulling out her small notebook. Ana nodded, bobbing her head up and down.

"I'm very sorry for what had happened. I will be more careful next time."

"Actually that's not what concerns me at the moment," Officer Jenny said as she looked at the notes. Ana looked puzzled now and the officer interrogating her looked confused as well.

"Why did you leave your Pokemon by itself on the beach? Now, that I think about it, the suspect of our investigation was there as well." Ana immediately felt like a huge jolt of fear running through her body. Great… she was hoping that question wouldn't pop up. She couldn't really talk about the issue with Jean. Officer Jenny immediately became suspicious of the sudden silence.

"Don't tell me…."

Ana immediately racked her brain for a good explanation. If she didn't figure something out, she was going to be in ten times the trouble.

"That you were trying to chase the culprit!"

_Huh? What did she just say?_

"I'm right!" Officer Jenny said, smiling. She didn't seem to realize Ana's blank look and continued on. "The culprit was around there at the time and you wanted to try and catch her didn't you? That's why you left your Pokemon on the beach."

"Oh… errr… yeah!" Ana said this with an unconvincing smile. "I thought it would be fun to play as a cop for once." Then very quickly Ana gave a weak laugh as though embarrassed.

"Seriously, what's a girl your age playing around?" the officer said, looking suspicious. "This is dangerous business." Ana couldn't help but feel irritated. It's not like she wanted to be involved.

"Well, anyways, since the incident was wrapped up quickly, I'll let you off with a warning," Officer Jenny said calmly and pointed to the open door behind her. "Just make sure not to do it again."

"Okay," Ana said as she got up. "Thank you very much." With that she quickly left, leaving Officer Jenny and the rookie officer alone.

"Do you actually believe that?" the rookie guy asked, scoffing.

"Of course not," Officer Jenny said, smiling, "I just wanted to make an excuse for her so she could leave."

"What? Why?" Officer Jenny didn't respond to the policeman's skepticism and left him puzzled in the room as she walked out. Officer Jenny looked at the retreating figure of Ana and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I figure," she said quietly, "That it is time to do a little bit of fishing…"

…

_Out at sea very near Whirl Islands…_

"We made ittttt," Kina sighed as she looked out at the island. She laid her head and arms on the railing and looked exhausted. Well, dealing with cargo and acting as one of the peace maker of so many different trainers at the same time were nerve racking. Lt. Surge had finally given them the 'okay' to stop working which was a huge relief.

The salty air and the warm breeze made the scenery more comfortable. Kina noticed a couple of Luvidisc Pokemon jumping out of the water. Very cute… unlike the situation she was in. She looked behind her and saw that Alex and Chaison were trying to teach the sailors some sort combination of soccer and shuttlecock game except they were using a Poke ball instead. The deck was slippery, making the game harder and apparently more enjoyable since it was rather comedic to see people falling to the ground and hitting their heads. Alex wasn't wearing any shoes so he was the one who kept falling down the most. Sheesh, _Kina thought_, a bunch of teenagers and adults together that were acting like children…

Sitting on the other side on one of the cargo boxes, Ellen, for the first time ever on this trip, was silent, but then again, she, like Kina, was participating in the upcoming Pokemon Contest. Ellen had her Poke balls out and was muttering to herself as though trying to think up of strategies and playing them through in her head. Nellie was sitting next to her though didn't say a thing as though respecting her sister's need of deep thinking yet still wanting to silently supporting her. TK… well, TK's mood was a little bit brighter than before. At least he wasn't sulking and looking over his shoulder every so often as though someone was coming to kill him. Perhaps it was the fact that they were getting off the ship now that TK's attitude seemed to be better.

"Ship ahoy!" Chaison cried out. Kina noticed that Chaison had finally seen the island and was leaning against the railing as well to look out at sea, clearly excited. His hair was blowing everywhere due to the wind and looked very messy. He grinned at Kina who had to smile back. Chaison was so like a kid but he was nice.

"Great! Now everybody can go back to their usual self… well, almost everybody," Alex said this with a glance back at Ellen who apparently was in deep thought. "I never knew Ellen would be so quiet. Is she worried about the Pokémon Contest?"

"Don't worry," Kina said calmly. "She's probably simply concentrating and psyching up for the contest."

"How would you know?" Alex and Chaison asked in unison.

"Coordinator instinct!" Kina said, grinning. Alex and Chaison merely stared back blankly. _Huhhh?_

"Hey guys!" Everybody turned around and saw Lt. Surge coming up on deck. His grin immediately turned into a frown when he saw his sailors lazing about. "Men! Get back to work! Or else its double shift for all of you!" Immediately, all the sailors scampered off. "Ahem," Lt. Surge coughed in embarrassment before continuing, "We'll be arriving shortly so I suggest you head to the gangplank to disembark."

"Roger!" Chaison said, saluting. Lt. Surge couldn't help but laugh as he left.

"There it is!" Kina exclaimed. "Blue Point Isle!" Sure enough the large island came to view very quickly at the speed the ship was going.

"Ohh!" Nellie said, as she came out to look at the sea as well. "It looks like there is some sort of festival still going on."

"Really?" Alex exclaimed. He grabbed a binocular that he obtained from one of the sailors and looked through it. "Wow you're right! Looks like a lot of fun!"

"Guess the island still wants to show off its culture," Ellen said, coming over as well. There was excitement in her voice. "It looks like this Pokémon Contest is going to be a lot of fun."

"Hey, TK!" Alex called out to the guy, "You want to hang out with us a bit to enjoy the festival?" TK looked surprise at this offer but then offered a warm smile.

"Sure why not? I got time to spare. Plenty of time…"

…

_Below deck…_

TK woke up and realized he couldn't see anything. It was as though some sort of cloth had been tied to cover his eyes. Struggling, he realized that his moth was also covered as well so he couldn't speak and his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around. Gagging, he struggled to get his face off the ground and get into a sitting position but totally failed. Using his other senses, TK tried to gather his bearings and remember where he was. He felt wood splinters underneath him and the ground seemed to tilt back and forth every so often. He could also hear a slapping sound… waves? And there was a salty smell…

That's when it hit him. He remembered being inside the ship… and then that shadow… the gas… TK gasped as he realized what was going on. That could be the only explanation. Why else would he be tied up here? He struggled harder to escape but the ropes were tied tight around him. He realized that his Poke balls were all gone as well.

They must have taken them with them. TK had a general idea why he had been kidnapped but he couldn't figure out who would do something like that. This is crazy! It was only a matter of time before someone realized that he was missing. There was such a big problem in kidnapping him on a ship while he was surrounded by people who knew him.

There was a distant sound of a horn and TK realized that they were almost reaching land. Damn it! Why hasn't anyone looked for him? He tried to remove the cloth wrapped around his mouth to scream or make some sort of noise but it was impossible. All he could produce was a gagging sound. TK could hear the sound of thundering footsteps but it didn't sound like they were looking for him and were more concern with landing.

Damn it! TK thought. He dropped his guard for one minute and now looked what happened! He became frantic now and tried to use physical force to break his bondages. Someone had to find him fast! If they don't then, well what will happen to him later, he probably would be better off dead.

**Author's Notes**

Well now. Looks like everybody seems to be in some sort of trouble. XP

I can't wait for the Contest which should start in one or two chapters. Been a while since I've done one.

Oh! Speaking of which, for those who want their OC to be in there, let me know. I know I might have asked this before, but let me know again in case I forgot. Otherwise, it will totally be random grabs.

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**KoreanoWaltz**

**Ketchum Kid**

**Kopycat101**

**Amy**

**BattleWithYourHeart**

**littlmiget123**

**ThunderRiver411**

**pokelover0ash**

**Goldeh**

**N the puppet**

**Whitoath**

…

That's it from me. I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	85. Contest Rules and an Imposter to Reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Well, finally a new chapter! It's been so long.

Not much to say except to enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 85:**

_Blue Point Isle Contest Hall_

It was almost evening and Logan was sitting in one of the uncomfortable hard seats in the Pokémon Contest's audience hall. Actually, it was more like a quickly built Contest hall. It used to be some sort of place to hold a mix between outside water shows and water Pokémon gym. There were small circular platforms floating on top of the water and large platforms on opposite sides for trainers to stand on top. Overall, the place didn't look bad and the many seats and large auditorium proved that many people can come and watch.

Logan sighed as he waited for his friend Aura (the blond hair girl) to hurry up and come back with drinks that she promised to get. After meeting that Bri girl from earlier, Aura was insisted that the two of them have some fun at the festival before going to the Pokémon Contest hall to hear the news. Annoyed, Logan complied but was rather bored. The streets were muddy from the storm and while the food was good, Logan didn't see anything that was interesting. Plus, he was running out of cash and Aura kept trying to spend the money.

Right now, Logan was getting quite a few stares. It was probably because his red hair was quite noticeable and appeared to be glowing. Or it could be that most of the coordinators that have shown up were girls and they seemed to be quite curious of Logan's rugged looks. Perhaps it was because they never seen a guy like him joining the Pokémon Contest. The guys (there were quite a few of them as well though they were greatly outnumbered by the girls) that were here were actually dressed nicely for the occasion. A bunch of wimps… Logan sighed, wondering if he should just leave and get Aura to record the whole Pokémon Contest announcement.

"Here you are!" Logan looked up and saw Aura handing him one of the paper cup with a straw and filled with juice. The guy took the cup without saying anything and drank it. "Anything so far?" Aura asked as she flopped down on the chair next to Logan. Aura was wearing her aviator goggles which magnified her eyes and made her look like some sort of gaping-eyed Magikarp in Logan's opinion. Though he decided to keep this comment to himself.

"No, they're waiting in case for other coordinators. They did say they were going to have forms ready for those who couldn't make it. I don't see why they have to make us wait."

"You know you could just get the form later if you're going to complain at waiting now," Aura said as she drank the juice. When she was done, she gave a roguish grin at Logan. "Admit it, you're excited about what this news is right?"

"Dead wrong," Logan replied with a straight face and continued to stare straight ahead. Aura had a silent giggle.

_Oh he is soooo excited._ She could tell by the twitch in his jaw.

"Looks like there are quite a few people here huh?" Aura continued on as she looked around. Quite a few of the girls were giving skeptical looks towards the duo while others had an "Oh-that's-why" look. Aura could tell that these people were now assuming that she was the coordinator and Logan was simply tagging along to watch. Wait till the day of the contest – they were going to have a jaw dropping moment.

"I guess. They like to stare a lot," Logan shrugged his shoulders acting as though he didn't care. Aura couldn't help but grin again. Logan didn't seem to realize it was because of his attitude and looks that a couple of girls were staring at them. Aura couldn't help but feel smug of the few jealous looks she was getting. Course, she wasn't interested in Logan in that particular way. They were merely childhood friends. Aura just simply loved the attention she was getting.

"Oh hey guys! So you're here as well!" Aura looked up to see a familiar face wearing a purple t-shirt and gray miniskirt. In her hands was a small Eevee.

"Bri!" Aura grinned. "I was wondering when you'll show up. I see your clothes are dry now. Aw cute! It's an Eevee!"

"Hehehe, I managed to get it washed and dried back at my hotel. Thanks for last time by the way. It's good to see you guys again. And yes, this is my Eevee." While Aura was petting the little baby Pokemon, Bri tried to smile toward Logan but the guy merely turned his head away. Bri immediately felt like there was a giant wall between the two of them.

"Oi! Idiot!" Aura snapped, noticing this and smacked Logan on the head with the palm of her hand. "When a girl says 'hi' to you, reply back you lousy-no-manner jerk!"

"Oww," Logan replied in a dull tone. He glanced at Bri and gave a small nod before turning back.

"So sorry," Aura whispered to Bri. "Like I said before, Logan doesn't like to act too friendly to his rivals before a competition."

"That's okay," Bri said. She understood Logan's attitude though it did seem a bit cold to her.

Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit and then in spotlight on stage, there stood a tall man with a receding gray hairline along with a very nice red suit. There was a hushed excitement in the crowd.

"Hello to everyone," the man began, "Welcome and I appreciate you all for coming to Whirl Islands' first Pokémon Contest."

"Who is that dude?" Aura asked with a confused look as there were roars of applauses from either side.

"Idiot," Logan said quietly, "He is Mr. Contesta – one of the judges."

"He appears in every contest," Bri added. "Haven't you been to any of the Pokémon Contests before?"

"Really? Well, I tend to forget and not remember people I don't deem really important. Maybe that's why I don't recognize him," Aura replied as she tried to search in her memories by putting her two index fingers horizontally to the temple of her head as though she was trying to do a mind reading. "Hmmm… nope, nothing!"

"Shh!" Logan said sternly as he turned his attention back to Mr. Contesta.

"As you can see," Mr. Contesta continued, "The recent storm had made it very difficult to hold a Pokémon Contest. Rest assure for the contest will be held but hold back by a day or so in order to get the preparations ready. Also, for everyone here to have a chance to rest up before the big event."

"Great, another day of doing nothing," Logan muttered.

"Then use that time to practice then," Aura shot back. Bri was ignoring the two as she continued to listen to Mr. Contesta. She didn't want to miss a single thing.

"After a couple of deliberations," Mr. Contesta continued, "we have decided to announce a special judge who will be giving out an extraordinary prize for the winner of this Pokémon Contest." Now this got everybody's attention.

"For those who may know, the Whirl Islands are well known for the Whirl Cup – a tournament among trainers with their water Pokémon. Many years ago, to prevent reckless fighting, the Sea Priestess at the time had created this contest out of good will and to remind the people the connection with the water Pokémon of the islands. The competition is continued till this day and has expanded to invite any trainers from different parts of the region."

"Get to the program," Logan muttered in an annoyed voice.

"So, may I introduce, the current lovely Sea Priestess of Whirl Island – Maya!" At the cue, a lovely young lady in her early twenties appeared on stage. She had long dark purple hair that went down to her waist and dangling earrings to match. She had on a black choker around her neck, and her light and dark blue outfit resembled like that of a Greek goddesses'. In her hand, she was carrying a scepter that had a sea blue orb at the top. Her eyes sparkled like the water as she waved to the awed crowd.

"Welcome to Whirl Islands," Maya spoke in a clear and calm voice that resonated the area. The place was dead quiet. "I am the Sea Priestess of Whirl Island and I'll be here as a judge for Whirl Island's first annual Pokémon Contest." There was a loud appreciate applause at this new though it was a little bit scattered. Most coordinators had puzzled looks as though they didn't really know who this lady was.

"Do you know her?" Aura asked Logan but the guy had a blank look. Bri also shrugged as well, not sure either.

"And – as Mr. Contesta had said – the people of Whirl Island would love to offer for the winner of Whirl Island Contest a rare Mystic Water pendant." Maya revealed in her hand a beautiful tear-shaped pendant. The sunlight hit it just right to make it sparkled a nice shade of blue. There was a collective awe among the group of coordinators. Many were filled with excitement as though they couldn't wait to win the pendant. Bri clutched onto Eevee tighter as the little Pokémon was bored now and wanted to leave.

"What good is that thing?" Logan scoffed, unaffected by the beauty of the object, "Only water-type Pokémon's attacks are increased." Bri looked amazed at Logan and wondered how the guy knew something like that. Items like those were more well-known among trainers, not coordinators who focused more on ribbons, Pokeblocks, and such.

"Shut up!" Aura hissed, "It's beautiful! Not that you will ever understand that."

"Well excuse me for not being feminine enough to understand." Bri couldn't help but giggle silently as Logan glared angrily back at Aura. Although, the two seemed to be like bickering enemies, they also appeared to be really close friends. They definitely weren't uncomfortable in being blunt with their words.

"As stated before by Mr. Contesta," the Sea Priestess continued, "the Whirl Islands has a long standing tradition with its water Pokémon. Although the Whirl Cup requires only water Pokémon for battle, this Pokémon Contest will not though I would like to point out that the Contest Hall is specifically designed as an open aquarium style. This is not a means to hinder those coordinators without Water Pokémon but rather for coordinators to show and prove that they are flexible and creative. Thank you all." With that, Maya bowed politely and left the stage.

"Thank you all for coming. For anyone, there will be a paper announcement posted around town. I'll see you at the contest in two days." Mr. Contesta gave a wink and nodded, giving the coordinators their cue to leave now.

"Well, that's interesting," Bri said over the sound of thundering footsteps as everybody hurried to leave. "This contest will definitely be tough."

"Piece of cake," Logan stated as he got up. "This will be like taking a stroll in the park."

"Oh getting cocky huh?" Aura said, flashing a smirk.

"I got a good advantage and a secret weapon."

"Really?" Bri interrupted, looking interested. "What kind?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." And without elaborating, Logan got up and left with the crowd. He only paused to pat Bri's Eevee. The gesture startled Bri. Logan didn't seem to be the kind who would actually want to be in contact with little cute baby Pokemon.

"Logan seems to be really confident." Bri watched as Logan's flaming red hair disappeared into the crowd.

"Hmph, he always acts like that," Aura scoffed.

…

"Crystal, look! You can finally see Whirl Islands now!" Jimmy said this as he pointed out to sea. Crystal and he were riding on their water Pokémon out at sea and at good speed. The hot sun burned from above while the cool saltwater waves splashed from below. It felt like summer and Jimmy want nothing more to hit the beach at Whirl Islands. He turned expectedly at Crystal, hoping she would share his enthusiasm.

"Mmm, yeah…" Crystal gave a forced smile but when she thought Jimmy wasn't looking, she went back to her moody self. Jimmy couldn't help but feel let down at his failed attempt. Crystal had been this way ever since that Suicune incident. She was trying her best to act cheerful which scared Jimmy because Crystal never tried to act cheerful around him. Usually, she tried to act all serious and all.

After escaping from his ice imprisonment thanks to a couple of long extension cords and Chuck's wife's hair blow dryer, Eusine had decided to leave the place as well, clearly uninterested now that Suicune left. The purple suit magician did promise to keep in touch with Crystal about Suicune when they exchanged numbers. It infuriated Jimmy though he decided not to say anything at the moment.

"Remind me again why we're coming here," Jimmy said aloud, wanting to lift up the mood.

"I told you," Crystal sighed, not even having the energy to sound annoyed. "We're here to meet up with a friend of mine and I need to participate in the Pokémon Contest."

"What about this friend of yours? Who is he?"

"_She_ is helping another friend of mine. My other friend had asked me to do her a favor and pick something up from Cianwood since she couldn't go," Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders. "Really now, what's with all the questions?"

"No reason." Jimmy said this rather quickly and turned away. They were nearing the island when Jimmy spotted something at the port. "Wow, that's a really huge ship!" The giant cruise liner seemed to tower over the island as though it was far too majestic to be there.

"That's the S.S. Anne…"

"You know because…?"

"This boat is from Kanto and is used to travel to different places," Crystal said, "I've seen it once or twice when I was over there but never been on it… Still, what's this ship doing here? That boat usually stops at larger ports like in Olivine City or something."

"Who cares? Let's check it out!"

"What? Jimmy! Haven't you forgotten the last time we were on a ship? We almost gotten drowned and attacked by pirates!"

Jimmy immediately grinned to himself and felt extremely cheerful. Crystal was back to her usual self – nagging and serious. Guess, he still had it in him to drive other people crazy.

"Oh come on! Just for a minute!" Before Crystal could object, Jimmy already had his excited Mantine flying over to the direction of the ship.

"Oh great," Crystal groaned. What in the world was that guy thinking? And so, like a babysitter, Crystal followed the overgrown excited toddler to his new plaything.

…

The S.S. Anne's crew was busy working as they got the ship tied up. The water was shallow and many coordinators were still traveling around so the ship had to be extremely carefully before docking so it took a bit longer than expected. "Whoo!" Ellen exclaimed as she rushed off the boat and onto land. "We finally made it!"

"Whee! No more work!" Chaison was excited too and nearly jumped right off the boat.

"Ellen, wait up!" Nellie called out as she tried to run while carrying her luggage.

"Can't," her sister yelled, "I need to get signed up!" With that the long dark blond hair girl raced into town like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, she can run," Chaison commented watching Ellen leave so quickly. "Bye Nellie."

"Bye Chaison. I'll see you guys in a bit," the girl waved goodbye and disappeared in the crowd as well.

"Dang, it's so hot out here," Kina muttered; her mouth was feeling dry. "I've been on that boat wayyyy too long."

"It's perfect to go and hang out at the beach," Alex interjected as he walked around barefooted. The pavement burned his feet but Alex wasn't bothered by it too much. TK slowly walked from behind. He hasn't really said a word much since they were getting ready to dock. He wasn't moody anymore and seemed to be slightly more cheerful now.

"I'm going to check around the place," TK suddenly announced. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey wait!" Chaison said enthusiastically, "We should hang out a bit. You know, get to know each other a bit more."

"T-that's fine," TK said, trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Kina? Is that you?" Everybody perked up at the sound of this newcomer voice and turned their heads to see a tanned girl with long brown hair. The girl had on bright colors of blue and pink. She waved excitedly over at Kina.

"Who is she?" Alex noticed that Chaison was eyeing this newcomer girl with interest. When the girl flicker her eyes in his direction, Chaison immediately averted his blue-green eyes and tried to look casually cool.

"Oh you're Ana right?" Kina remarked, rushing over to this person, "We met at Goldenrod City's Pokemon Contest a week back or so."

"Yeah that's right," Ana grinned, "I'm glad you still remembered... unlike somebody else…" Ana seemed to sound a little bit bitter but the moment quickly passed. She looked over curiously over at the other three people she didn't recognize in the group. "Who are these guys? Friends of yours?"

"Oh yes," Kina bobbed her head up and down and she started introduction. "This moody guy over here is TK. Over there without the socks is Alex -" Alex gave a polite wave – "This here is Chaison…"

"H-hi," the boy sputtered, turning bright red as Ana looked at him. "I-I'm Chaison." He reached out his hand for her to shake. However, she didn't really take it just yet.

"I know," Ana said, looking a little bit confused at Chaison's blubbering state, "Kina just told me."

"Oh yeah… right." Alex could tell Chaison was hot from embarrassment now and looked like he wished he could melt to the ground. Ana decided to let it go and turned her attention back to Kina.

"I didn't know you were traveling with guys now. Are you here for the Contest?"

"Oh don't misunderstand about the guy thing," Kina quickly responded (Alex kind of felt slightly insulted at this comment), "Two other girls were traveling with me but they were hurrying over to sign up for the contest. Speaking of which, I need to get going as well."

"Don't worry too much," Ana said, "the contest is held back by two days now. There are flyers at the Pokémon Center that explained all the information for this specific Whirl Island Pokémon Contest. Here you go." Ana took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over to Kina.

"That's a relief." Kina read the information twice before looking back up; however, this time, she was confused. "Who is this Sea Priestess?"

"One of the guest judges; I think she is important figure here in the islands."

"Hmm, I'll need to look up information about her then…"

"Oh cool!" Alex exclaimed as he peeked over Kina's shoulder to read the announcement. "A Mystic Water as a prize." Kina looked strangely at Alex before turning back to Ana.

"Yeah, I was surprise when they announced that. You should come and watch. It's a lot of fun," Ana said to Alex. The guy grinned; Ana was a really nice friend. He could tell why Kina was really excited to see her.

"How long have you been a coordinator?"

"Quite a while," Ana said calmly. "I've gotten a couple of ribbons already."

"Cool, can I see them?" Alex didn't seem to notice the jealous look on Chaison's face. The guy seemed to be still suffering the humiliation from earlier and didn't have any courage to start talking again.

"Sure, no problem." Before Ana could show the ribbons…

"Hey awesome, a ship!"

"Jean!" Ana's heart rate increased by ten beats when the girl saw Jean standing right next to her. How did that girl sneaked up so close to her?

"I saw this ship here and thought I could use it to make my escape," Jean explained. "I don't really want to cause trouble here with the locals."

"Jean!" Kina exclaimed in a skeptical tone. The bucket hair girl turned at the sound of her name.

"Oh hey Kina. Ah!" – Jean suddenly noticed the three other guys – "Hey Alex! Hey Chaison! Hey TK!" She sounded cheerful like they just met for a picnic in the park or something. Jean winked at TK who stared back blankly. Startled, she looked confused at TK's actions and was about to say something but was interrupted by Ana.

"You know them?" Ana asked, shocked.

"Sure, we all met at the boat where I – ah, got accused."

"She destroyed a battle dome on the ship if you're curious," Kina explained.

"This is definitely a small world," Ana muttered, wondering what were the chances that this could happen.

"So you did make it!" Alex said brightly toward Jean.

"Yup, all in one piece," Jean said as she twirled around to show proof. She then turned to Ana. "So, when are they starting the contest?"

"In two days."

"Wish I was there," Jean sighed, looking longingly at the island. "I really like it here.

"Maybe you should just turn yourself in," Chaison said, "It would probably be better than being a fugitive for the rest of your life."

"I'm not going to 'turn myself in' until they admit that they were the ones at fault. I mean, who came up with that poor architecture design?"

"Actually, it kind of is your fault," Alex said, remembering that it was Jean's Blastoise destroyed the entire dome. "I agree with Chaison. Turn yourself in before it gets worse. I mean, you probably even have a wanted poster by now."

"Really?" Jean said, excited, "I wonder what kind of picture they used. I hope it's not my school picture. I look hideous in that orange outfit."

"Jean!" Kina and Ana exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Jean rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Sheesh, you make it sound like I'm the criminal in this situation."

"That's because you are." There was a sudden silence when everybody realized that TK had finally spoke up. Jean looked at TK as though she just saw him for the first time. She marched straight to TK until they were only a foot apart.

"Say that again." The tone was soft and people who knew Jean well enough knew that when she spoke like that, they should run in the opposite direction.

"That's because you are a criminal." Before one knew it, Jean slammed TK to the ground.

"Jean!" Kina squealed in shock.

"Jean, what are you doing?" Ana demanded, trying to step in.

"Who are you?" Jean repeated, ignoring the stares and shocked faces around her. "TK would never have said something like that you twit!" Her eyes were blazing with anger. "Now that I'm looking closer at you… you don't even look like TK!"

"What?" Alex gaped as though Jean was crazy. TK was supposed to look like TK. The hair, the outfit, the eyes… wait, the eyes? The eyes! Alex realized that this TK's eyes were black but Alex could've sworn they were brown before… "You mean to say-?"

"You're an imposter!" Jean grabbed fake TK by the shirt and glared at him angrily, "Answer my question now before I start getting violent. Where is the real TK?"

**Author Notes**

Well, thank goodness finally someone noticed something was wrong! XP

I just wonder what's going to happen next. Doesn't sound like it's going to be pretty.

Nothing much to say, so let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**battedconan316 **(Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.)

**pokelover0ash**

**Whitoath**

**WildCroconaw**

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**Trainer-Ken**

**KoreanoWaltz**

**littlmiget123**

…

See you guys in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	86. Petrel is the Master of Disguise

**Disclaimer: No Pokemon owned**

Hey guys! Wow, it's been so long since we had an update. I really need to start writing more when I get the free time.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 86:**

"Wow, it is a rather huge ship," Jimmy had to comment as he dropped down from his Mantine and onto the wooden deck. The area wasn't as big as the Battle Dome ship they were on but S.S. Anne seemed to be more focused on transporting goods rather than people. There was no one around at the moment which was rather strange. Did everybody just go to the island and left the ship unattended?

"Jimmy!" Crystal hissed angrily as she landed on the deck too before returning her Xatu. The wind was blowing hard and caused Crystal's hair to fly in all directions. She was having a hard time talking as the hair keep flying into her mouth. "Let's go, we're trespassing here."

"Oh come on," Jimmy scoffed as he held up his arm to show his surroundings, "There is no one here right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Crystal said, sounding puzzle and a bit curious as well. She turned her head back and forth as though expecting someone to just suddenly pop up out of nowhere. "Where is everybody?" All of a sudden, there was a sudden booming sound that was loud enough to vibrate the whole ship.

"What was that?" Jimmy and Crystal hurried to the side of the ship and saw there by the docks that there was some battle going on. However…

"Wait! Isn't that Jean? And those others from that Battle Dome Ship Competition?"

"Ana?" Crystal sounded thunderstruck as she recognized the coordinator down there battling with her Roserade. However, the Pokemon trainers and coordinators were too busy fighting to notice that they were being watched from above.

"Who are they battling against?" Jimmy said as he scoured the battlefield. It wasn't easy. There were so many people fighting, one would have to guess what was going on.

"HEY! What are you kids doing here?" Jimmy and Crystal flinched as they turn to see a couple of sailors glaring at them not too friendly. Crystal and Jimmy gulped in fear.

"You're trespassing!" one of them snarled, stating the obvious.

"What did I tell you?" Crystal hissed into Jimmy's ear. "Now that we're caught, we're in a load of trouble." Before Jimmy could make a snappy comeback…

"Hey, could they be with those guys?" another piped up, pointing to the side where Crystal's and Jimmy's friends were battling.

"Tch, so it was a distraction huh?" the leader of the group looked displeased at the situation. Crystal and Jimmy looked at each other. _Distraction? For what?_

"All right," the leader continued, talking to his crew members, "you guys help out the boss, and the rest of you, take care of these two! Take them alive."

"Right!" The group immediately split up and Crystal and Jimmy were now facing five instead of ten opponents.

"Whoa, wait!" Crystal sputtered in protest at the hostility. What in the world was going on? "There must be a mistake. I-!" But she was cut off by a flash of white light and a large Arbok charged straight toward her. The Pokémon's fangs were white and sharp. "EEKK!" Crystal screeched as she cowered down, but before the large purple cobra Pokémon could attack, Jimmy immediately grabbed his cue stick and blocked Arbok's fangs.

"Get away from her!" Jimmy snarled as he pushed the snake back. "Typhlosion! Take that Pokémon down!" Jimmy opened his Poke ball and revealed his fire-type Pokémon. Typhlosion charged forward with a Flame Wheel, burning the Arbok and causing it to faint.

"Dang, they're good," one of the sailors said, "Don't let their age fool you!"

"Wait," Crystal protested again. "There has to be a mistake!" But in response, the other sailors grabbed out their Poke balls and soon, the two trainers were surrounded by a gang of Pokémon.

"Forget it," Jimmy mumbled, "It looks like these guys won't listen to reason."

"B-but…" Jimmy noticed that Crystal was rather hesitant to fight, more than usual. The failure to capture the Suicune from earlier still haunted Crystal, making her more timid than usual. She looked… scared.

"Don't worry," Jimmy muttered as he turned to face the five sailors. "I got your back."

…

"Tch, you caught me," the fake TK said with a smug grin that did seemed to make TK's face look uglier. "Should've been more careful." Before Jean could slam her fist into this fake's face, a sudden smoke of purple gas surrounded the imposter and Jean immediately let go of the guy's shirt. Everybody around started coughing uncontrollably as the smoke irritated their throats.

"Oh, this is stupid," Alex coughed as he took out his Poke ball, "Go Mothim!" Alex's Pokémon immediately flew into the air and started to flap its wings frantically to blow away the purple cloud.

The smoke cleared and once everybody's eyes stopped watering, there, in TK's place, was a man who was definitely way older than TK and looked nothing like the handsome boy. This new guy had deep purple hair and a matching color goatee. His eyes were rather large as though they were too big for his face. Next to him were two Koffings that were emitting the same color purple smoke from earlier. However, the thing that Alex took particular notice was the man's red 'R' uniform.

"Team Rocket!" Alex gaped, recognizing the symbol. "I thought you guys were disbanded years ago."

"Team Rocket?" Ana repeated, looking stunned. She heard about this group. Their evil deeds were notorious in Kanto but they had disappeared for quite some time and haven't been heard of since. That is until now…

"Well, I'll take that as a good thing though that 'years ago' comment makes me feel old," the man said grinning. "We've been trying to keep quiet for a while. The name is Petrel. Figure I should give you my name since I know all of yours." That certainly gave an unpleasant feeling in Ana's stomach.

"H-how," Kina sputtered, "How did you-?"

"Transform myself to look like your friend TK?" Petrel said, finishing Kina's sentence. He immediately put his hands to his face and all of a sudden, his face changed to look exactly like Kina's. The only difference perhaps, was the color of the eyes. It would've been a funny sight to see under different circumstances.

"EWW!" Kina flinched at the sight of her face on a man's body. Alex and Chaison had their mouths wide open. Ana looked stunned and Jean looked indifferent and wasn't impressed at what she saw. In fact, she looked angrier if possible.

Immediately, Petrel placed his hands on his disguised face and removed it so quickly in a blink of an eye. The man grinned in enjoyment at the attention and shock he was seeing. "I've always been gifted with mastering disguises. Hair, height, age – it's all a trade secret. Unfortunately, I didn't have any brown contacts on me at the moment and was hoping no one would notice that my eyes were black. I was surprise I managed to last this long. You got sharp eyes." This last comment was meant for Jean.

"Where is TK? And why did you dress up as him?" Chaison demanded. He, for once, didn't look happy at all and seemed raring to fight.

"Oh boy. You guys sure are annoying and demanding," the man sighed as he rubbed the temple of his head. "I'm telling you. Pretending to be a teenager is no easy task. At least TK didn't talk much. Guess I should've kept my mouth shut more often to have kept up this ruse.

"You want to know why I dressed up as your friend?" Petrel continued on, "Simple, he is someone very important to Team Rocket. Course, I couldn't miss such a welcoming opportunity. Still, had to make sure no one got suspicious of his disappearance at the same time."

"I-important? What do you mean by that?" This statement confused everybody. Team Rocket doesn't go around kidnapping people without something in return. Just who was TK that people like those guys would want to capture him?

"Not telling you. That would ruin all the fun," Petrel said grinning. The man was clearly enjoying this charade.

"That's it. My patience is wearing thin," Kina said in an angry tone, "It's obvious that this jerk is holding TK on that ship. Let's get him back." It was clear that everybody had finally gotten over their shock and now looked really furious. Well, everybody except Ana who was still confused as to what was going on exactly.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Petrel said calmly while wagging his finger, "not unless you want to endure a painful torture." His two Koffing slowly rose up while releasing their purple gas. They laughed as they glared menacingly at the trainers and coordinators.

"So, what you're trying to say is that if we want to save TK," Jean said slowly, "we have to get through you and your Pokémon."

"Yeah, pretty much," the man said. "But there is no way you bunch of rookies can defeat a veteran like me."

"You versus all of us," Chaison said scoffing, "Are you looking down on us?"

"Well, if you're so confident that you'll win, why are you all still hesitating?" The man was obviously taunting them to fight. Alex hesitated at these words. This man was definitely one of the leaders of Team Rocket. There was no way he was some novice and definitely had something up his sleeves. They all should approach the situation carefully…

"Fine! Let's go!" Jean took out one of her Poke balls. Out popped Jean's strong Blastoise who roared menacingly. "Tank, take that imposter down!"

"Wait!" Alex shouted but it was too late. Jean's Blastoise immediately used a Hydro Pump at the man. However, the attack was immediately blocked by one of the Koffing. It was a complete direct hit and the attack was strong enough to knock the Koffing down.

"You're next!" Jean said, turning to Petrel. However, the man didn't seemed fazed by Jean's hostility and was rather amused.

"Tank, use Hydro Pump again!" Blastoise didn't respond and instead crashed to the ground. "TANK!" Jean immediately went over to her fainted Pokemon.

"You let your guard down," Petrel said, taking the opportunity to use send out his other Koffing to attack Jean. "Get rid of that pesky girl!"

"Mothim! Tackle!" Alex called out, realizing he needed to back up Jean. His Pokemon immediately used a light Tackle to steer Koffing off course. "Distract it but don't defeat it!"

"Why did Jean's Blastoise go down?" Kina said, sounding terribly confused. Ana looked puzzled as well though she had realized that this must be some sort of Pokemon move that had caused this.

"Destiny Bond," Alex said slowly, "I noticed something suspicious was going on. If the user's Pokemon uses this move, then when it faints, its opponent's Pokemon will also faint."

"Oh ho! So you're the clever one of this group," Petrel said, sounding amused, to Alex, "Then you should know the dangers of defeating me right? At this rate, all your Pokemon will be unable to battle and you lose."

"Dang," Jean gritted her teeth in frustration as she returned her Blastoise, "I got careless. Still…" She took out another Poke ball to reveal a Dusclops. "It doesn't mean I still can't take you down!"

"Bah, what are you babbling about? Destiny Bond is not something to take lightly," Petrel replied back.

"We all have more than six Pokemon. So you can forget about using that attack," Chaison shouted back. He took out a Poke ball as well to reveal a purple Crobat that flew above his head. "We're going to defeat you for sure!"

"Yeah!" Kina said, as she took out her Poke ball to reveal a pink Flaffy. "Don't take coordinators lightly either. I got more skills than you think."

"Well, I don't really know this guy, but okay," Ana muttered, feeling sort of left out. All she knew was that this Petrel was bad news. "Oh well. Let's go Roserade!" The green flower Pokemon gracefully jumped out of its Poke ball and stood in a fighting position.

"Too many trainers can spoil the soup," Petrel said, staring at his opponents. "Anyways, you don't stand a chance with someone like me."

"If that's the case, then why are _you_ hesitating to fight?" Jean asked with smug look on her face. Petrel immediately smirked at Jean's comment.

"Don't push my buttons young lady. You'll regret it."

"At least I'm not a thirty year old man who goes around dressing up like a teenager."

…

_Come on… come on… There! _TK managed to get the cloth that was covering his eyes off with extreme difficulty. He blinked several times as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around him. Like he suspected earlier, he was in some sort of small room. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out exactly where he was. There were several crates but other than that, TK was definitely alone. Well, this certainly doesn't help. He struggled to get up but the ropes were still wrapped tightly around his arms and legs, making him feel as useless as a Magikarp flopping around on land. Whoever captured him certainly wasn't taking any chances. TK could see the metal door but knowing his luck, it was probably tightly locked.

There was a sudden scream and quite a bit of yelling. There was several zapping electricity sounds in the midst of all the noise. TK wondered what was going on. It sounded like someone was having a Pokemon battle…

"Don't you dare think you're getting away with this!" A loud voice boomed through the metal doors. "Raichu! Thunder!" There was a rather loud blast and several screams that followed. The locked door shuddered as something or someone smashed into it.

Okay, maybe it was best to wait here until whatever was going on outside was finished…

"Tch, should've known something suspicious was going on," the voice said, sounding irritated. "How in the world did Team Rocket sneaked on board?"

Wait! Did that voice said… Team Rocket?

"Gahh!" TK tried to scream through his muffled mouth. It was a pity that he couldn't get the cloth tied around his mouth off. Right now, he was trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Huh? Who's there?" Good, the voice heard TK making noise. TK continued to scream as loud as he could. There were the sounds of footsteps, coming closer until TK could see the shadows of the boots in front of the metal door. There was the sound of rattling as the door was trying to be opened but no luck. "Dang, it's locked. All right, Raichu, use Mega Punch!"

"RAIII!"

BAM! The metal door crumpled and fell down immediately with a single punch of Raichu's attack. "Dang, there is no one here," Lt. Surge muttered as he stepped onto the fallen door and into the room. And sure enough there wasn't. There were only boxes and empty crates. Raichu hopped into the room and looked around too. It turned to its trainer and gave a confusing shrug.

"Was it my imagination?"

"MMMMPH!" There was that noise again! But this time it seemed to be coming from… below? Lt. Surge then realized that the door he knocked down had landed on the person (or thing) that had been making the noise.

"Oh geez!" Lt. Surge immediately got off the door and quickly (with Raichu's help) lifted the door back into vertical position. Sure enough, there was someone down there who looked like he was about faint from pain.

"Oh sorry," Lt. Surge said calmly, "I didn't realize that you were… TK? Is that you?" Now the gym leader's voice was filled with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"HMMPH!" TK groaned in reply.

"Oh, that's right." Lt. Surge quickly pulled the cloth off of TK's mouth.

"Gasp! Give me a warning next time when you're going to blast the door off!" TK groaned in pain as soon as he could speak. "I thought I was going to be crushed to death!" TK's head was ringing with pain. Lt. Surge got the teenager into an upright position.

"Well, I don't think about that kind of stuff... At least you're okay… dang, the ropes are tightly knotted. Hey Raichu, give me a hand here with these ropes," Lt. Surge said. He motioned his Raichu over. The electric mouse Pokemon came over and using the Pokemon's sharp tail like a knife, Lt. Surge managed to cut the ropes quickly.

"Thanks," TK muttered as he rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feeling back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was getting some stuff when I was almost ambushed by half of these sailors who were supposed to be working on this ship. Realized they were Team Rocket when I managed to get rid of one of them disguises. I can't believe it. All this time, those nut jobs were still running around. I was trying to save the other half of the sailors who were held hostage when I came upon you. Speaking of which, what are you doing down here?"

"I was kidnapped, what else?" TK said as he got up. However, Lt. Surge looked extremely confused and puzzled.

"I saw you leave with your friends a couple of minutes ago. When did you end up here? Those grunts worked faster than I thought…"

"Oh no…" TK muttered, the color draining from his face. So that man was involved in this… That explained why no one was searching for him this whole time until now. When it was that guy, no one could see through his disguises.

"TK?"

"Where are we right now?" TK demanded suddenly.

"Uh, we're at Whirl Island. Just docked not too long ago in fact." Lt. Surge scratched his head as though trying to think of something. "Your friends left not too long ago."

"We need to get off this ship. If Team Rocket is involved, we'll need to help them." TK tried to move but was immediately held back by Lt. Surge.

"Oi kid. You don't need to worry about it. Leave it to me."

"Trust me," TK said rather darkly. "If Team Rocket is involved then my friends are definitely in trouble."

…

_In a hospital in Whirl Islands…_

Archie, leader of Team Aqua, was unconscious as he lay on the hospital bed. He didn't look too good. The effects from the Blue Orb had greatly damaged the man's health. He was breathing in a jerky manner as though it was too much effort to do so. The IV needle was stuck onto his arm and an oxygen mask was covering his mouth. The room was dark and was quiet except for the beeping noise from the heart monitor.

After that nasty incident in the ocean with Kyogre and Lugia, the special law enforcement immediately came and took care of the remaining Team Aqua members. While some, the second-in-commands still managed to escape, the law enforcements did manage to capture Archie. With this Team Aqua was bound to be taken care of and disbanded. However, interrogation wasn't going as well as planned. Most of the grunts played dumb, claiming they had no idea what they were doing and were innocent and something about saving the ocean. Archie was unconscious ever since his capture and when he would wake up was not known. Therefore, the best thing to do was to put him in a hospital until it was determined Archie was well enough to be transported again. The room was tightly secured and was heavily guarded, along with several security cameras planted on the walls.

Slowly, the door opened, spilling light into the dark room. In strolled a shadowy man who casually walked in as though it was visiting hours. Behind him were several unconscious guards on the ground. Then quietly, the door snapped shut behind the mysterious man. He was sucking on a lollipop and quickly took the red candy from his mouth before throwing it into the nearby trashcan. He didn't give a second glance at the cameras installed on the wall. He knew that they were already disabled by his men.

"Good to see you again Archie," Proton grinned at the unconscious man. "It's been a while." No response except the beeping noises.

"Well now, we came all this way to see how you're doing and you don't even say 'hi'? Ah, well. You failed at such a wonderful opportunity given and in the end that's going to cost you. I mean, we even gift wrapped those pretty feathers for you to use at Ecruteak City for you to take control of Lugia." Proton calmly took out a small knife from his bag.

"Sorry," Proton said as he slowly leveled the knife next to Archie's throat, "but it looks like your life will have to be cut off rather shortly."

**Author's Notes**

There is way too much drama in this chapter. At least some things are finally answered. And we're probably going to have another massive battle chapter coming up.

Is it just me or am I the only one who finds it creepy that Petrel can disguise almost anybody?

So, news. Anybody heard about the BW2 games that are coming out? I hope it will be interesting. I do wonder if they'll bring back characters from Black and White though...

Oh yes, has anybody played Pokemon Conquest yet?

Let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Karnivallo**

**pokelover0ash**

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**Baronfly**

**littlmiget123**

**Ketchum Kid**

**SagaAuraMana**

**RuruPuppy2854**

**Trainer-Ken**

…

That's it from me.

I'll see you in the next chapter! :D

**-JapanDreamer**


	87. Finishing Things Off with a Bang!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon.**

FINALLY! I've been stuck on writing this story for so long and I managed to finish it.

It's not really as long as I hoped but the good news is that the next chapter will wrap up quite a few things up to this point AND CONTEST! Woo! Crystal will finally get some of the spotlight now. Apparently, people keep thinking that this story is almost finish from the above two sentences. Well, I want to let everybody know that this story is NOT done. When I mean wrap up everything, I mean everything up to this POINT because we're starting a new arc soon (yay!). So, look forward to the next chapter without worry.

I hope everyone still remember who is who because there are so many people here.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 87:**

The knife was just centimeters away from Team Aqua's leader's neck, yet Proton didn't move the knife any closer to finish the job. The Team Rocket commander was frozen in place because he had realized that he too was in a perilous situation. A long retractable claw had slowly found its way around Proton's own neck. And there was also a sense of malicious feeling in the air now.

"Sneasellll," the voice whispered into Proton's ear as a warning to not make any sudden movements.

"Looks like the table have turned on you," another voice said slowly from behind. It sounded young… A boy? Proton had to swallow his laughter. He couldn't believe a boy had actually gotten the upper hand. Still, why not? He'll play along for now.

"You're good and quite gusty to sneak up on a Team Rocket commander." Proton spoke as though having a friendly conversation with a stranger. "How did you get in?"

"Drop the knife and then get up," the voice said harshly, choosing to ignore the question. Obeying the mysterious voice, Proton dropped the knife to the ground with a clatter and slowly stood up from his kneeling position. The Sneasel was still on his back and its dagger-like hand still around the throat. The room was dark and Proton could not see who the person was, but that didn't seem to frighten of him.

"What do you want?" Proton asked casually, "If you were trying to do the right thing you should've called the cops instead of waiting for me personally." Proton gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "I don't know if you're really brave or just plain stupid." The mysterious trainer didn't respond and didn't say anything until Proton finally stopped laughing.

"You want to know what I want?" Proton wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. There were the sounds of footsteps that came closer until they stopped right behind Proton. A rough hand grabbed Proton by the shoulder and forced the Team Rocket commander so that he could see his attacker. Proton was definitely not prepared to see what was in front of him. The lax and scoffing look on his face immediately evaporated and was replaced with shocking recognition. No… no way…

"Y-you – you're," Proton sputtered in shock. Fear had finally found its way into his heart. The sharp claw around his neck seemed to be now sinking into his throat.

"What I want," the red hair trainer whispered in a harsh and angry voice, "is revenge."

…

Whirl Islands…

Bri (aka Brianna) and Aura were taking a leisure walk around the festival. After the announcements from the Pokémon Contest, Aura insisted that Bri came and hung out with her for a bit. Bri's Eevee was playful hopping around in front of them. Every little thing attracted its attention and it would run in such a zigzag pattern that Bri had to make sure to have one eye on it at all times.

Aura insisted on trying every single stand's food and games. Well, she actually meant food. She scarfed down a hot dog, a burger, a cherry snow cone, a cotton candy, and two bags of popcorn already. Bri decided pass after seeing so much food guzzled down the girl's stomach.

"So how long have you been a coordinator?" Aura asked. She was sipping noisily through a straw from a cup of soda.

"A couple of years already," Bri answered. "I have two ribbons already."

"Cool." Aura didn't seem interested in asking anymore questions so Bri decided to ask some.

"So what about you? Are you going challenging gym leaders?"

"Me? Naw," Aura shook her head and grinned, "I'm after something bigger."

"Really?" Bri was curious now.

"Yeah, I'm aiming to become the best flying type trainer in the world! Like Falkner from Violet City!" Aura pointed to the aviator goggles on top of her head. "I had this here ever since I was four. I've always love the feeling of flying through the air." The goggles, the long white scarf… Bri was amazed that she didn't see it until Aura told her. The girl looked as though she was made to fly in the sky.

"That's great!... Is Logan also focused on flying types as well?" Bri remembered vaguely that Logan had also worn similar goggles on top of his head.

"Oh you mean those goggles on his head?" Aura laughed as though realizing now how people would try and make a connection. "No. He is more of a land type of guy. He likes to travel a lot, especially in extreme weathers and those goggles are used to protect his eyes from harsh weathers like sand or snow."

"I see…"

"Still sounding skeptical that he is a coordinator?"

"What? No! I-I mean…" Bri blushed in embarrassment. So far, the way Aura described Logan made him more like a trainer instead of a coordinator.

"It's okay," Aura grinned, "I don't really understand it either, but he did tell me that he had more fun being a coordinator. Battling with a time limit and thinking up creative moves and stuff like that. I think those are things you can relate right as well?" Aura shrugged her shoulders in an apologetic way for being unable to explain it better.

"Well, yeah. I can understand that... I guess the saying that you can't judge a book by its cover goes well with Logan."

"Oh trust me," Aura said grinning, "He's really strong. I still can't beat him after traveling with him for so long." Before Bri could make a comment on this, there was a piercing squeal that sounded a lot like…

"Eevee?" Bri had totally forgot to keep an eye on her Pokémon and saw to her horror a brief glimpse of her Eevee being pushed into a small cage. The perpetrator turned to see Bri and Aura staring at him and the guy immediately ran off and disappeared into the crowd along with his prize.

"HEY! That creep! He took my Eevee! EEVEE!" Bri ran after the guy but the crowd was making it difficult to do so. Bri got really scared. Eevee was still a baby and couldn't take care of itself. Oh no, why didn't she kept a better look after it? Suddenly, Aura passed Bri with incredible speed that Bri's jaw almost dropped. How fast was this girl?

"Come back here you thief! Go Skarmory!" Aura threw a Poke ball in front of her and large steel bird appeared. It screeched angrily as it swooped down, flying beside its trainer. As though she had done this all her life, Aura quickly jumped on Skarmory's neck without skipping a beat. Bri didn't have time to gape in amazement before Aura pulled her up as well and seated her behind.

The girl then put on her goggles and stared ahead of her, looking dead serious for the first time. "Hang on tight, it is literally going to be a bumpy ride. Full speed ahead Skar!" With a quick swift movement, Skarmory blasted forward, leaving a trail of dust and paper flying into the air. People screamed at the sudden appearance of the steel Pokémon. Bri clutched tightly onto Skarmory despite its sharp feathers. She preferred not to fall off of a speeding bullet.

"Get out of the way!" Aura's sharp eyes were already locked onto the target. The problem was grabbing the person. Whoever he or she was, the person was pretty darn flexible and kept taking sharp turns, forcing Skarmory to lose speed in order to keep changing directions. While the stranger was more focused on getting away, Aura had to make sure she didn't hurt any pedestrians during the pursuit. Indistinctively, she reached for her Pokegear. Looks like she needed to call for backup.

…

Logan took a deep breath of salty air as he stared out at the ocean. He changed into a pair of swimsuit trunks earlier and slowly walked along the shore. His bright red hair gave his skin a ghastly pale look. As an ocean wave washed over his feet, Logan could feel his body tensed up immediately. He never liked the water and this stem from the fact that he can't swim very well. Logan's body was made of heavy muscle so he tended to sink more easily than a normal person. Which was something that Aura loved to tease him about when he insisted on wearing life jackets.

As a result, Logan preferred dry land more than anything. However, today was not the day to act scared of a little bit of water. Although there were coordinators practicing with their Pokémon on the beach, Logan didn't want to prepare with his Pokémon with so many people around. His secret weapon needed to be kept a secret as much as possible. So for the rest of the day today, Logan decided to try and get over some of his fear. He can't look tense during the contest while being surrounded by a field of water.

Logan took a stifling deep breath as he casually continued to walk closer and closer to the water. Nice and easy… He slowly closed his eyes and tried to feel the calm sounds of the waves as the receded back and forth.

**BRIII! BRII!** Logan almost tripped into the shallow water at the sound of his Pokegear that was attached to his swimming trunks. Fuming with anger, he took the Pokegear out and recognized the caller ID. His mood worsened.

"What?" Logan snapped after he took the call.

"Logan! We got a problem!" Aura yelled through the Pokegear. There was some sort of strange whooshing sound as though Aura was in a large wind tunnel or blow drying her hair. Whatever it was, the sound was making it difficult to hear. Logan frowned in annoyance; he wasn't going to panic just yet.

"What's wrong," Logan asked warily. The last time Aura had freaked out this much was when the fast food restaurant they were at had ran out of cheeseburgers.

"There is a Pokémon snatcher on the loose! He just stole Bri's Eevee!" Okay, that definitely counted as something important.

"What? Where is he? Wait, don't tell me you're chasing him!"

"Yeah, I am!" Aura said defiantly, "I need you to go to the cops! Tell them to meet us at the port because I think that's where this jerk is headed!" Before Logan could ask any more questions or even object to this demand, his friend hung up. Logan groaned in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. Great, just bloody perfect timing.

…

_At Blue Isle's port..._

Petrel had three Koffing out on the field. And then a couple of minutes later, a group of eight or nine of those sailor grunts came into the picture and tried to attack as well. Kina and Jean had tag teamed to take care of the other Pokémon.

"Flaaffy, use Thundershock!" The pink sheep Pokémon sent out a blast of electricity toward the gang of Pokémon. The attack was weak but made the Pokémon back off which gave Jean a clear shot.

"All right Blackstar, use Confuse Ray!" Kina and Flaafy immediately stayed behind the giant ghost Dusclops and shut their eyes. There was a brilliant flash of light that immediately caused Team Rocket's Pokémon to be disoriented. "HA! Take that losers!"

Meanwhile, Ana, Alex, and Chaison (trainers of Roserade, Mothim, and Crobat) were plunging into battle with nothing but attacks but it seemed like they were struggling to even lay a scratch on Petrel's Pokémon. Although Petrel wasn't giving any orders to his Pokémon, his Koffing were doing fairly well. Not to mention that the Destiny Bond move made Ana, Alex, and Chaison a bit hesitant to finish the Koffing off. Who knew what other tricks Petrel had up his sleeves.

"Roserade, use Sweet Scent!"

"Mothim! Confusion!"

"Crobat, Screech!"

The pink fragrant scent made Petrel's Pokémon confused while Mothim's Confusion damaged them. It gave off a very nice color effect into the sky like some sort of pink aurora. Crobat's Screech amplified Confusion's range. However, the three Koffing were not as weak as Alex, Chaison, and Ana had hoped. The three Pokémon were made for speed and high defense; though the attacks did affect them, the Koffing were still standing.

"Do you best," Petrel yawned and looked up to stare at the clouds as though that was a much more interesting sight to see. "I hate to see you guys lose so quickly."

Ana has no idea what in the world that man was feeding his Pokémon (other than gassy food) but one thing was for sure. He wasn't kidding about being strong.

On the other side, Jean was having her Dusclops do some sort of Psychic attack that caused all of the grunts' Pokémon to fly in the air like some weird juggling performance. At least Jean was enjoying it. Kina, on the other hand, looked kind of embarrassed.

"Koffing," Petrel ordered, "Use Smokescreen and follow it with Poison Gas!" Immediately, the battle field was filled with toxic fumes.

"So what's the plan now?" Ana asked Chaison and Alex. Ana's eyes were watering with pain as she tried hard not to breathe in the smoke.

"Still working on it," Alex muttered, trying hard not to cough. He had no idea how to fight back in a situation like this. Usually, he would let the enemy attack and get in a countermove. However, Koffings' poisonous gas attacks had a wide range and made it hard to see. Therefore, getting a close range attack was out of the question… but who said anything about attacking? "Chaison, you and I are going to give Ana an opening. Ana, take them down quickly." Alex quickly explained the gist of the plan and Chaison nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, what? Me?" Ana was uneasy how everything was riding on her shoulders. "That attack is not guarantee to work you know."

"No time to argue. We'll have to take a chance this time. Mothim, use Gust!"

"Crobat, use Air Cutter!"

The moth Pokémon and bat Pokémon flapped their wings and the huge gust of flying attacks resulted in clearing the field very quickly. Koffing were struggling against the wind at it buffeted them.

"NOW!"

"Roserade, use Grasswhistle!" The Pokémon immediately jumped gracefully up into the air and started to play a lullaby tune that was carried through the wind. The three Koffing got drowsy and slowly fell to the ground.

"Yes," Chaison said, excitedly.

"Not bad," Petrel remarked though this time, Alex noticed, the man sounded a bit irritated. "You don't want Destiny Bond to take effect on your Pokémon but you need to find a way to stop my Koffing from attacking. Looks like I'll need to finish this off more quickly that I planned." He returned the three Pokemon and took out another Poke ball. Warning signs flashed in Alex's head.

"Get back, everyone!" However, before Petrel could do anything, a loud explosion came from the ship. The noise was deafening and caused the ground to quake as though in fear. Black smoke rose from the sky from the S.S. Anne. Before anyone could gather their bearings, they then heard something screaming from… the sky?

"AHHHH!"

…

Jimmy could feel his blood boiling as the battle started to get more intense. "Typhlosion, take down that Mighteyana!" The two Pokémon were in a physical lockdown battle and had furious looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Crystal supported Jimmy by making sure none of the other Pokémon tried to butt in.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Crystal ordered. Her Arcanine gave a deadly fire attack toward a Poliwhirl, Raticate, and Magneton. "Wani-Wani, use Ice Beam!" The giant blue alligator send out a huge blast of ice toward the other group of Pokémon to get them to back off. Large icicles shot up from the ground like daggers.

"Don't let them overpower us!" Immediately, more Poke balls appeared and more Pokémon joined in the battle.

"There is too many of them!" Crystal exclaimed in fear. Her Arcanine was already exhausted and the rather delicate ship made it rather difficult for Crystal's Wani-Wani to use more effective and powerful moves.

"We're not giving up yet!" Jimmy growled in frustration. He hated how these jerks were all sending out all six of their Pokémon and backed each other up easily while he fighting with only one. But he had to conserve because if all of his Pokémon tired at once, it was game over. There has got to be an easier way to take them all down without blowing up the ship.

"YOUUUUUU!" A voice roared across deck. Everybody turned in shock at the sound and to their surprise, there was a yellow spiky hair man with black shades and green army outfit. Next to him was a rather exhausted young trainer.

"GET OFF OF MY SHIP YOU COWARDS!" Lt. Surge yelled. He threw out three Poke balls and three unhappy Electrode appeared. Although, everybody didn't move, there were terrors on their faces. It didn't take a genius to know what Electrode's most famous kamikaze attack was and the chances that it was going to be used at that instant. "EXPLOSION !"

There were three powerful flashes of lights followed by a large deafening roar that would've blasted one's eardrum into pieces.

The attack was much more powerful than Jimmy or Crystal expected. Crystal immediately crashed to the wooden floor. Unfortunately, Jimmy was closer to the ship's edge, so when he lost his balance from the sudden vibrations, he flipped over and found himself falling off a ship… again.

"JIMMY!"

"AHHH!" Jimmy crashed to the ground but he didn't get injured as bad as he thought he would. Rubbing his head in pain, Jimmy looked down and realized that he fell on top of a person! Whoever the person was, he was knocked out cold from the sudden impact. Before he could so much as apologize and get up, something heavy fell into Jimmy's lap. Jimmy looked down and saw that it was some sort of mini metal bar cage where one uses a turning knob to lock it.

"Eevee!" The little Pokémon whimpered from inside. It was shaking in fear. Shocked, Jimmy, fumbling slightly, immediately opened the door and the Eevee hopped out and huddled into Jimmy's shirt. The Pokémon was shivering slightly.

What had just happened? Jimmy was bewildered. First he fell, landed on some random person, and now he was holding an Eevee?

"You thief!" Jimmy turned around and immediately got punched in the face. Jimmy crashed to the ground. Why is everything and everyone hitting him now?

"OW!" Jimmy looked up to see a blond hair girl wearing goggles and who had a rage look on her face.

"Hand back that Eevee you stole!"

"I did not steal him!" Jimmy said, rubbing his cheek that was bruised from the attack. "What's the big idea?"

"Oh don't try to act innocent! You are caught red-handed!"

"Aura, this guy didn't steal him!" A black hair girl appeared from behind the blond hair girl and tried to hold her friend back before she could take another strike at Jimmy.

"What?" Aura screeched in disbelief.

"The guy he landed on did!"

"Huh?" The girl (Aura) calmed down immediately and looked below at the person Jimmy was sitting on and realized the horrible mistake she had made. "Ohhhh," the blond hair girl blushed in embarrassment and clapped her hands together, "Sorry!"

"What kind of apology is that?" Jimmy glared at the reckless girl.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Then act like you mean it!"

"What is going on?" Jimmy looked over and saw that Alex guy staring and seemed baffled at the sudden change of event. He wasn't the only one. Chaison was so shocked that he didn't opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp.

"Jimmy?" Ana sputtered, "What are you doing here?" The Pokémon seemed to have the same expression as their trainers.

"Wow, you keep falling from the sky… and getting hit by girls!" Jean looked rather impressed than shock as she looked over at the scene before her.

"Glad to see you too Jean," Jimmy muttered.

"Okay, there are seriously way too many people here," Petrel rolled his eyes in annoyance at the series of drama folding before him.

PWETTT! There was an earsplitting sound that made everybody seem to freeze from a sudden jolt of shock. "Police! Freeze!"

Officer Jenny came to the scene immediately. She had a whistle in her mouth and gave another shrilly sound. She didn't look friendly… and neither did the other police officers that were behind her.

"Urgh," Petrel groaned again, "More of you guys?" He doesn't even sound a bit scared though his lackeys had looks of fear in their eyes.

"Oh snap! It's the cops!" Jean tried to sneak off but was held back by Ana.

"Please, don't try and run away. You're just going to make things worse for you."

"Team Rocket! You are under arrest!" The cops behind her had handguns and were aiming it straight at Petrel and the rest of the grunts disguised as sailors.

"Oh dear," Petrel said lightly without a hint of worry in his voice still, "That's my cue then." Before anybody knew what was going to happen next, Petrel threw out another Poke ball – this time a rather large Weezing appeared, floating in front of them. "Self-Destruct!"

"WHAT?" Before any of the officers could react, the large purple floating toxic Pokémon begin to glow brightly. Oh no, not again.

"Everybody take cover!" Jimmy barely had time to cover his eyes before he felt the familiar huge blast of wind and tumbled backward. By the time he managed to recover and get up, he saw policemen swarming around as they handcuffed every Team Rocket grunt they could catch. Some were even trying to escape by diving into the water but didn't get far.

"He got away!" Officer Jenny yelled in frustration.

Jimmy looked at the direction her eyes were looking at and noticed a hang glider high above the clouds in the far away horizon. Petrel managed to escape in the confusion. Not only was he good at disguising himself, he was pretty good at running away.

"All right, I want someone to contact Olivine City's police headquarters and tell them to be on the lookout for a Team Rocket fugitive. And I want someone to go after that man! Let's move, move MOVE!

"And you guys!" Officer Jenny turned her attention to the bewildered bunch of trainers, "I need you all to come to the station with me… Especially you." She directed the last statement toward Jean who was grinning sheepishly as she tried to sneak off again.

"Looks like I'm busted."

"Oh nooooo," everybody rolled their eyes in disbelief and dripping with sarcasm, "You think?"

**Author's Notes**

Well, that was eventful.

In other news, BW2 came out in Japan (**Warning, spoilers!**). It looks really nice in terms of graphics though I wonder why some gym leaders get outfit change while others didn't… And wow, Iris is the Champion! Now if the Iris in the anime was as cool as that. I've seen a few of the episodes but I feel like Iris has no real important role in the anime so far. I hope this will change.

Well, let's go on and thank the reviewers.

…

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**WildCroconaw**

**Guest**

**karnivallo**

**Trainer-Ken**

**littlmiget123**

**ellomotto5**

**Amy47101**

**Greece's kitty**

**N the puppet**

**Whitoath**

…

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	88. Endangered Silver

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon.**

Hey guys. It's been a while. Been going through a lot of stuff and had suffered a bit of a writer's block for a while.

Anyways, I hope everybody remembered what had been going on. Enjoy!

**Chapter 88:**

Silver had waited for a moment like this. He was face-to-face with one of the top commanders of the current Team Rocket who was at his mercy. All he needed to do was to get the one information from this man and be done.

"Where is he?" Silver demanded angrily.

"He?" Proton was frightened but not for the reason one would think. This trainer was more dangerous than the Sneasle's claw around Proton's neck.

"Don't play dumb with me," Silver hissed. "You have only one chance to answer this question. Now where is he?"

"I-I don't know," Proton said, panicking. "He disappeared that day. And we've been searching for him everywhere."

"Don't lie to me!" Silver angrily yelled. He could feel his blood boiling. That man, that man! That man ruined everything and destroyed Silver's life. Now the only thing on his mind was revenge on the one person responsible. "Ecruteak City and that storm just the other day! Only HE would come up with something like that!"

"But it's the truth!" Proton gasped as the blade pierced his skin.

"Don't you dare think that you can get away with that lame excuse."

"Well, little boy, that's what you think," whispered a creepy voice from behind. The red hair trainer turned around just in time to see a flash of silver coming straight at him.

…

Blares of sirens screeched in the air and Officer Jenny had to shriek out her orders over the noises. Police cars were all over the place and there were a couple of ambulances as well. Many officers were running to and fro in the area to tape down the crime scene. If things couldn't get more hectic, there were still, but now bewildered, people traveling onto the island and were making the process more difficult.

Jean was dealing with Officer Jenny who was going to take the 'wanted criminal' back to the station. So far, Jean agreed to go back to the station and wait to be interrogated/interview. Kina volunteered to accompany to make sure Jean didn't do anything reckless that could result in her in getting into deeper trouble than she already was.

"Could we stop by the food vendors on the way?" Jean asked while rubbing her stomach, "I'm starving."

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Kina sighed as she got in the police car with Jean.

"Well, getting angry a lot takes a lot of energy out of me." With a slam of the door, the car was brought to life and blared its siren down as it moved down the busy street.

"I'm telling you! I'm fine!" Lt. Surge snapped at some of the medics who were trying to patch him up even though he kept brushing them away. The gym leader was a real trooper. Battle scars showed that a little 'explosion' was nothing compared to what he had been through. Jimmy was in another nearby ambulance and getting treated for the punch in the face. Next to him, a couple of first responders were carrying the unconscious Team Rocket grunt that Jimmy landed and knocked unconscious onto a gurney. Well, at least the EMs were trying for was attempting to pummel the real thief into a serious coma while Bri was trying hard to hold the girl back.

"Let me at him!" The blond hair girl yelled, "I want to give me a good punch in the face!"

"Not a good thing to say in front of the police," Bri tried to reason with Aura.

"Aura!" a boy's voice called out and helped Bri stop the girl.

"Oh, hey Logan," Aura turned to see her friend. He looked like he had gone out for a swim. He still had on swimming trunks and droplets of water cling to his skin and red hair. Logan's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he observed the commotion around him. He then turned back to Aura with a now indignant look on his face.

"What the heck did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Aura protested but Logan didn't look like he believed her. "Really! I didn't do anything!"

"Then what happened here?!" But before the long truth could be told, a policeman officer came up to Logan.

"Kid, I'm going to have to ask you and you two girls to move. We don't want any stragglers." Logan opened his mouth, probably to make a rude retort back at the policeman, but Bri stopped him.

"Of course, officer," Bri said as she struggled to drag her Eevee, Aura, and Logan away. "We'll be going now." She paused for a moment to turn to Jimmy who looked at this scene rather bored. "Thank you for saving my Eevee."

"Well, I didn't save it," Jimmy shrugged. "But yeah, sure no problem." He didn't even notice Bri's admiring yet blushing gaze. Instead, Jimmy gave a grunt and glared at Aura before turning away. Jimmy was in such a foul mood that he didn't hear Aura's grumbling about him as she left.

Overall, Jimmy's head was in a jumbled mess. Sure, he saved a girl's Pokémon though unintentionally so he was labeled as a hero, but he didn't really like this kind of spotlight he was in right now. He was still trying to fill in the missing pieces of the events that had just happened today and didn't like the fact the police were asking him so many questions he couldn't even answer.

The only person, who seemed to understand what was going on, TK, had mysteriously disappeared and no one seemed to be able to find him. It took a while for everybody to convince Officer Jenny that TK was not part of Team Rocket and that it was Petrel in disguise the whole time. Still, the blue hair policewoman ordered a search for him. Earlier, Lt. Surge had refused to give all of the details and was sulky from Officer Jenny's badgering.

Chaison and Ana were standing at the battle site area and explaining their version of the battle to one of the policeman as he jolted down on his notepad. Ana was pointing in different directions to show where everybody was standing when the event occurred. Chaison was gazing admiralty at Ana and didn't seem to notice his surrounding much less the policeman who was trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Alex and Crystal were explaining the situation. With his Mothim still on his head, Alex was giving the timeline from when he and his friends got on the ship to when they got off, and Crystal was giving her version of the ship battle that just occurred. The area was in a total wreck. The place where Lt. Surge used that Explosion attack resulted in a large hole on deck and scorched marks with ice from the attacks caused by Crystal's Feraligator and Jimmy's Typhlosion. It was amazing that the S.S. Anne was still afloat after everything that had happened though it wouldn't be doing any more traveling for a while.

"And then Lt. Surge came into the picture and used that Explosion attack," Crystal concluded with her report to the thin and worn out looking policeman.

"And you have no idea why they attacked?"

"No," Crystal admitted, "Unless they had strict policies for outsiders they don't recognize." The policeman scratched his head and sighed in exhaustion. Crystal wished he would hurry up. There was still a ringing noise in her ears from the explosion, making it harder for her to concentrate. However, the EM had said that it would go away and she wasn't going to be deaf.

"Very well. You can go now. Just make sure not to leave the island for a bit. We still might have questions for you."

"Sure," Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders in apathy, "No problem. I'll be in the contest if you need anything." With that, the girl turned and walked down the wooden plank leading down to the port where the sounds seemed to screech louder with every second.

"Crystal!" Ana exclaimed when she saw her friend coming, "As much as I'm surprised to see you, I wasn't as shock as seeing Jimmy literally falling from the skies. How have you been?" The brown hair girl quickly gave Crystal a hug. Behind Ana was Chaison who seemed to be rushing with his interview and kept glancing in the direction where Ana and Crystal were.

"Pretty good," Crystal smiled, but Ana frowned, feeling that something was wrong.

"Did you lose some weight?"

"What?"

"You look kind of pale," Ana said, inspecting her friend from side to side like a fashion designer critiquing on her model. "And rather, well… unhappy?"

"Oh you know. I almost got killed from that explosion, so I'm still in shock." Crystal attempted a smile though it felt painful to do so.

"I see," Ana didn't look completely convince but she let it go. For now. "Still, it's good to see you. You're here for the contest still right?"

"Of course," Crystal smiled for real this time, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good news is that the contest is held back for two days."

"Two days? Is it because of the storm?"

"Yeah," Ana said, "Speaking of that, Kina told me a little bit about that thing with the ship and something about Jean destroying a dome?" Ana looked quizzically now.

"Long story," Crystal explained, "I'll tell you later after I sign up for the contest."

"Well, in that case, you better hurry. The registration office closes in about thirty minutes."

"Oh! In that case, I gotta go! Can't be late!"

"Sign up is down the street, next to the water stadium," Ana pointed into the direction at the horizon. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks, Ana."

"Call me when you're done," Ana called out as Crystal hurried off, "We'll hang out a bit." As soon as Crystal duked under the yellow tape and got swallowed up by the crowd, Ana walked off in the other direction and toward the ambulances.

"So Ana," Chaison said, suddenly appearing, "How do you know Crystal?"

"Yeah, we met at Violet City," Ana said conversationally though she kept looking straight ahead to her destination, "She is pretty cool."

"Oh," Chaison fell silent now, unsure what to say but Ana didn't seem to notice the guy's timid look and turned her attention to the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey Jimmy. How are you?"

"Oh hey. Ana right? I got pretty banged up as usual," Jimmy groaned, looking bored, "How about you?"

"That Team Rocket guy was pretty strong," Ana admitted, "But Alex and Chaison here helped out a lot so I was lucky." Chaison blushed red from the compliment and looked rather pleased. He seemed to be standing straighter than before.

"Any idea what he wanted?"

"Something with that guy named TK but not sure," Ana shrugged, "But that's why I came here to talk about."

"Huh?" Jimmy looked puzzled now. What else could Ana and he converse about?

"Did something go on between the two of you?" Ana asked with raised eyebrows now.

"What?!" Jimmy felt flushed at the question. Chaison looked embarrassed and slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she doesn't seem like herself when I talked to her and more down than usual."

"You make it sound like I did something wrong," Jimmy shot back.

"Uh, yeah." Ana rolled her eyes in amazement that it took Jimmy this long to figure it out. "Did you hurt her feelings or something?"

"No," Jimmy insisted, but Ana wasn't convinced still. "Really," Jimmy continued, "She is just depressed because…."

"Because?" Ana repeated, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind," Jimmy mumbled, realizing that this was something personal, and truthfully, Jimmy didn't really get it either. He knew Crystal was depressed but he didn't expect it to last this long. Jimmy thought that the recent battle would take Crystal's mind off of things. Then he realized something.

"Wait, you talked to Crystal just now?"

"Yeah," Ana said with a suspicious tone.

"So where is she?"

"She left."

"Left?"

"Yeah," Ana shrugged her shoulders, "She went to sign up for the contest. Why you ask?"

"No reason," Jimmy responded back sulkily, now in a bad mood. Ana was about to say something but the EM asked Chaison and her to leave so that Jimmy could get properly treated.

"I'll see you later then," Ana called out before leaving. "Don't do anything stupid!"

…

_In a small unchartered airplane high above the clouds…_

"Stupid, if I wasn't there to help you. You would've been dead by now." The twenty year old lady wearing a gray hoodie with Mighteyana wolf ears had said this in an annoying tone. She had a malice look in her eye and in her hand was a sharp dagger. Blood was dripping down from it.

Red was back. After that fiasco back at Goldenrod Catching Contest thing, Red's leader had given Red the worst punishment ever and locked her up in a cell for a week. Archer had allowed her release and promised to pay the leader for Red's service. Now, Red followed the man's order to the word. She wasn't allowed to disobey again. Or else.

Proton gasped as he tried to calm down his heart. Curse that red hair trainer. If it wasn't for the unexpected help and a bit of luck, Proton might have been actually dead right now. Now he owed a favor to another organization, something that Archer would not be happy about.

"Pathetic. You didn't even get to kill Archie in the end though Archer expected that to happen. You're lucky that he was kind enough to send me to babysit. Though thanks to you, I managed to avoid a trap. And I got a new toy to play with. Though shame he escaped. He probably lived even after that."

"Do me a favor and shut up."

The girl held up her knife and hungrily licked the blood off. "Ooo, touchy on the fact that you failed your mission and got saved by a girl?"

Normally, Proton to make a snide comment, but his fury at that red hair trainer was consuming his thought. "That kid," Proton growled angrily as another shot of pain ran up his neck. Proton gingerly touched his throat. A bright red line ran across it and blood trickled down. If that Sneasle had just pushed in the blade just a little further into his neck, Proton might end up a lot worse than just bandages.

He tried to swallow without initiating more pain. That kid may have been luck this time. But next time they meet, Proton was personally going to make sure that he had that kid's head on a silver platter, no matter what.

…

Silver's Murkrow carried its trainer across the sky with ease. Luckily, it didn't have to travel far like before, but it was ten times more worried than before. It gave another glance at its trainer.

Although he was holding on tightly to the Pokémon's claw, the pale Silver was breathing rather heavily and his other free arm hung limply to his side. White bandages, now soaked with patches of red, were badly wrapped around his arm and waist. There was dried blood crusted onto the side of his forehead where he got smacked in the head. Silver recounted what had happened earlier and cursed at himself for being careless. It never crossed his mind that somebody else might've show up and was shocked when the strange wolf girl suddenly appeared and managed to give some damage.

Proton used this commotion to quickly throw the distracted Sneasel off of him and escape from the window while Silver had to try and defend himself. Things got worse for the ruckus attracted the security officers and the disoriented Silver had no choice but to flee quickly from the hospital and spent the night in a nearby cave on the beach.

Without much medical supply and the police probably high on his tail, Silver decided to flee the island and hurry to the closest Whirl Island to recover which happened to be Blue Point Isle. However, his body was in excruciating pain and the short trip felt like a long one. And to Silver's horror, there were so many people there. The crowd of people using air transportation had died down though there were a lot of police officers down by the docks.

"What the…" Silver didn't expect a sudden spike in the population. Murkrow slowly hovered over the tree tops near the island's water show stadium and waited patiently for orders.

"Let's get out of here," Silver said, though his voice was filled with pain. His breathing was getting heavier. "We need to go somewhere else." However, due to sheer exhaustion, Silver felt his hand lost its grip and found himself plummeting from the sky and into the green of the forest. Murkrow screeched in horror, but the red hair trainer was saved by the clusters of branches from trees. Feeling dizzy from the height and the weakness from the loss of blood and lack of sleep, Silver now had no choice but to slowly climb his way down and find a hiding place to rest.

As he was slowly making his way below, he noticed that there was a festival going on. Kids were running around rather excitedly while eating junk food or playing with the carnival games. Despite his exhaustion, Silver couldn't help but feel a twist of envy as he watched the kids running around with joy with their parents. Never before had he been able to experience the same thing.

In between the branches, Silver spotted a certain someone who looked familiar. He almost fell out of the tree from his shock. Even from this far, he could recognize that hairstyle anywhere. Silver didn't expect to see her here, let alone see her again at all. What were the chances? The last time they saw each other was at the Burned Tower back in Ecruteak City. Well one thing for sure, he did not want a reunion, not like this.

Continuing to slowly and quietly climbing down, it was going well until Silver tried to anchor himself on a branch that suddenly snapped. This time, Silver painfully crashed to the ground on his arm. Silver was so exhausted that he didn't even have the energy to make a sound. He could hear footsteps but they sounded muffled as his eyes droop from fatigue. The last thing Silver remembered was that familiar shade of blue coming toward him.

**Author's Notes**

If anybody is confused with that Red character, check out Chapter 47-51. She made several appearances there. I have got to bring more characters back from previous chapters.

Well, nothing too fancy here though it does bring up certain questions.

Remember, I won't be able to update as much as before so please be patient.

Anyways, let's thank my reviewers before I go.

…

**Dominato55565**

**karnivallo**

**Whitoath**

**Guest**

**Ketchum Kid**

**tlegrys**

**SagaMana**

**Amy47101**

**ZXCVBNMEM**

**Greece's kitty**

**Trainer-Ken**

…

Thank you all, I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	89. A Small Reunion for Everyone

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

Wow, it's been a while since my last update. I hope everybody is doing well.

I hope everybody remember what was going on. If not, well, you can always reread what I have. ;)

Well, guess what folks? This is a special day because not only is Johto is updated, but also DP. BW story will be updated next and hopefully soon. WOO!

All right, on to the chapter.

**Chapter 89:**

"Hey!" Ellen came barging in the police station. "I heard about the incident." Her sister, Nellie, came in after her. The police station was chaotic. One of the officers almost collided into Ellen and didn't even stop to apologize. Sitting in the precinct, lined up in a row on the bench, were the original group of trainers who traveled on the S.S. Anne – Kina, Alex, and Chaison. None of them looked happy and seemed bored out of their mind.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Pretty much," Alex said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just got finished with part 'one' of my interrogation. They really love to repeat their questions over and over again…"

"There is some sort of emergency so we're just waiting to be interrogated," Kina said, pointing to herself and Chaison. The guy looked grumpy. He wanted to hang out with that pretty Ana girl but the stupid police officers dragged him away again, claiming they needed a more formal interview and now they're putting him on hold.

Nellie looked around, realizing that they were short of one person.

"Where is TK? Is he being interrogated now?"

"Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He disappeared," Alex explained. "Vanished after that incident. Oh and by the way, the TK I'm talking about is the real one though the fake TK escaped as well."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"You don't know?" Chaison looked up surprised at Ellen's gaping jaw. "I thought it would be all over the news by now."

"Know what? All I heard is that Team Rocket attacked you guys. I didn't hear anything about them pretending to be TK."

"I don't think the police would want to share that information to the media anyways," Alex mentioned wisely.

"Oh, well actually, Team Rocket had also infiltrated our ship and that was when one of them disguised as TK."

"WHAT?!" Ellen exclaimed again. "They infiltrated on our SHIP?!" Nellie looked too shock for words. Kina decided to elaborate of the entire situation – about Jean figuring out about the fake TK, the culprit (Petrel) and Lt. Surge almost destroying the entire ship – and by the time Kina was finished, Ellen seemed to be too shock for words as well.

"I-I don't get it. First off, ewww. It's gross that this thirty something year old man would dress up TK, but more importantly… why?"

That was the million dollar question on everybody's mind. Team Rocket got exposed as a result of the incident and there were one or two grunts that were successfully captured. Why go through all that risk to disguise as some random trainer? Unless, TK was not just some random trainer.

"Don't know," Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I just know that he bolted after that incident." There was a stony silence, wondering what could have happened.

"Well who cares about him," Ellen finally said. "I'm here for my contest. I don't need to be concern about a kid like him." She sounded nonchalant, but Nellie could tell that her sister was worried and was trying to hide the fact.

"You said Jean is here as well?" Nellie asked, feeling the need for some answers to other questions.

"Yeah…" Chaison nodded before he realized they forgot to mention something, "Oh, and Crystal and Jimmy are here as well."

"R-really?!" Nellie turned red at the sound of Jimmy's name. "Where?"

"Well, Jimmy was sent to the hospital along with Lt. Surge. You should've heard the screaming. That gym leader's voice is ten times louder than those sirens. Oh, but Crystal left earlier. Said she had something to do."

"Such a shame Nellie," Ellen sighed dramatically, "Looks like you still have to deal with your love rival."

"Stop teasing me sis!" Nellie's face was incredibly red right now.

"Hey kids." Everybody jumped from the sudden voice and turned to see one of the random officers. "Officer Jenny would like to ask if you have seen this kid before." He held up a photo from the angle of what appeared to be the security camera. On it showed a kid with straight and shoulder length hair though the black and white photo made it impossible to know the color. Though the background was lacking in detail, he seemed to be in a clinic judging by the scrubs he was wearing. However, it was clearly obvious that he wasn't supposed to be there from the way he was sneaking around.

"Why? Is he important to the investigation?" Chaison asked, puzzled. The officer sighed, clearly impatient.

"Just answer the question." Ellen flashed an angry look but didn't say anything. Chaison frowned but remained silent as he took another glance at the photo.

"No, I don't think I ever saw him. Have you guys?"

Kina shook her head and Ellen and Nellie shrug their shoulders. Alex, on the other hand, leaned in closer to the photo and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" The guy jerked up his head at the sound of his name.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Oh, no," Alex shook his head and didn't elaborate. The officer gave a sigh but didn't seem to be surprised by the lack of recognition.

"All right, thanks anyways." And just like that he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Ellen said, muttering to herself.

"No clue," Kina shrugged. "But if they are asking us about him, then he probably has something to do with Team Rocket."

…

Unconscious on the ground, Silver woke up with a start and flung wildly upward to a sitting position. He gasped for air as he tried to gather his bearing.

"Oh good you're awake." Silver turned to the sound of the voice and saw the familiar face. Crystal looked the same as the last time Silver saw her. Her jacket was grimy and her sneakers were covered in mud. She looked tired but relieved as well after seeing Silver was up. Silver's heart rate slowed down as he realized that he was not in danger.

"Remember me? I'm Crystal. We met back at Burnt Tower with that incident." Crystal was sitting with her back against one of the tree trunks. Her blue hair seemed out of place in the green and dark forest. Next to her was a giant red mushroom that was making weird clicking sounds. Upon closer look, Silver realized that it was actually a Parasect. Puffs of spores were released from the poke-a-dots on the top of the mushroom as it heavily breathed in and out.

"Drink this," Crystal handed a water canteen to the dazed guy. "Your body needs to replenish the fluid it lost." Realizing now how thirsty he was, Silver drained down all of the contents in heavy gulps. He didn't care about etiquette at the moment. There was a sudden cawing sound from above and when Silver looked up, he saw his Pokémon's worried face.

"Your Murkrow was really concerned about you," Crystal said, nodding her head to the bird Pokémon as it circled around Silver like some strange halo. "It took quite a bit of convincing to come near you."

Slowly, everything was coming back to Silver – last night's fiasco, the injuries. Silver touched his forehead to feel the cut and was surprised to find the lack of a wound and of dried blood. He then looked down realized his shirt was removed and the freshly new bandages were wrapped around his injuries, even the ones around his waist. Silver realized that the pain associated with the wounds had lessened.

"You were badly injured," Crystal explained to Silver's puzzled look. "I was afraid that you had an infection so I had to take off your shirt and apply some of my Parasect's spore medication." Crystal's matter-of-fact tone made things even more awkward in her explanation. Blushing red now after realizing that a girl tended to his wounds, Silver tried to hide his embarrassment as he attempted to get back onto his feet. He needed to get out of here. Having Team Rocket escape was not part of the plan and now that they know about him, Silver didn't have the freedom he once had.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Silver's legs immediately buckled from the weight and if it wasn't for the nearby tree, Silver would've crashed to the ground again. Instead, his body managed to crash heavily against the tree.

"See. I told you." Crystal came over to help Silver, but the guy roughly shoved away Crystal's hand. Crystal's worried face was replaced with bewilderment and then with annoyance.

"Don't," Silver spoke finally as he gritted his teeth in pain, "I can take care of myself." Murkrow looked hesitant now. Silver needed Crystal's help but the guy's stubbornness was making it difficult. Crystal's Parasect was in the background, waiting patiently for the situation to unfold though still on alert.

"I can see that," Crystal said coolly and slightly sarcastically, "But as of now, you are in no shape of traveling, much less falling out of trees again." Silver looked away, not wanting to discuss this. His breaths became heavier as he tried to take a couple of small steps. Crystal watched as the guy continued to struggle to keep his balance.

"Okay, then. Can I ask what are you doing here?" Crystal questioned. "You don't seem like the kind who would be here on vacation. Did you get into some kind of fight?" Her tone was stubborn as though she wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"It's none of your business," the trainer snapped immediately. Crystal realized that she had touched a nerve. Knees shaking now, Silver finally gave up and slid back down to the ground; Crystal remained standing, however and looked down at the exhausted trainer.

"You really should go to the hospital. I don't want your wounds to open again."

"I appreciate your concern," Silver said, sounding anything but appreciative, "But I'm not asking for your help."

"I wasn't waiting for the invitation," Crystal said coldly. "Why is it so hard for you to accept my help? I could get a doctor here if you want."

"No! You are not to tell anybody about my location," Silver snapped. "If you do I'll…" Silver faltered when he saw Crystal's reaction. She saw the hatred in his eyes and backed away. Immediately, Silver regretted his choice of words. He should not have expressed his anger like that on Crystal, but unable to say sorry, he awkwardly just remained silent. Finally, it was Crystal who broke the silence.

"You should be better in a couple of days as long as you keep changing your bandages." Crystal took out a small plastic bag of what appeared to be small yellow puffballs. Before Silver could object, Crystal placed the bag into the guy's gloved hands. "These are some of Parasect's spores. Apply that to your wound before you go to sleep."

There was an immediate awkward silence. Silver didn't what to say, but Crystal's tone suggested that she was done with trying to nice.

"I'll get you something to eat and then I promise I won't help anymore okay?" Silver didn't say anything but his growling stomach did.

"I'll take that as a yes?" More silence before Crystal finally gave up. "Okay, I'll see you later Red."

"Red?" Silver looked up, confused. Did he just hear Crystal clearly?

"I never got your name back at Burnt Tower. The only thing I really know about you is that you have red hair," Crystal shrugged her shoulders. For a moment, her eyes looked sad. "You're a pretty mysterious guy, but I still cannot really call you a complete stranger… or a bad person." She turned away and walked down the path that led out of the forest and back into the festival. Not once did she look back.

Silver realized that Crystal was right. She didn't know anything about him... yet, she saved his life. What kind of person was he to just disregard her kindness? No, he can't get let his emotions get the best of him. His mission is more important… The bag of spores hung limply at his side as Silver continued to battle opposite thoughts in his mind.

"Silver…"

"Huh?" Crystal turned in surprise, not expecting any comments from the guy. In fact, she wasn't even sure he had spoken.

"Don't call me Red. My name is Silver," the trainer repeated. For a brief moment, it felt like Silver had finally opened up about himself and Crystal's eyes widened with surprise before she smiled calmly.

"Okay then," Crystal said. "I'll see you later Silver."

…

Jimmy gingerly rubbed his shoulders and immediately felt sharp spikes of pain running through his arm. The doctor said that he should be fine as long as he rested up, but Jimmy wasn't going to follow that guy's orders just yet until he caught up with Crystal. Ana had said that Crystal was signing up for the Pokémon Contest. That shouldn't take too long so what was the holdup? He tried calling her Pokegear but no answer which just irritated him more.

But something else was gnawing on his mind. Team Rocket… They came back. Jimmy thought for sure after so long that they were no longer a problem after that incident back at Illex Forest, but everything that has been happening so far said otherwise. More importantly, were they still after Crystal? Of all the questions he had, that one bugged him the most.

"Hey, you stupid idiot with the Pokegear!" Jimmy looked up, wondering who was hollering so loudly. In the mist of the crowd, he immediately recognized that blond hair girl that almost knocked him out. Her goggles were up so her eyes were magnified ten times like last time.

"Yeah," the girl continued, glaring at Jimmy, "I'm talking to you!"

"You…" Jimmy growled, still remembering the punch in the face. "What do you want?"

"Aura!" Someone from behind gave a playful but firm punch on the head. "Be polite. You caused bodily harm on an innocent person. I suggest you start by being nice and apologize."

"Sure _Logan_," Aura grumbled, staring up at the tall red hair trainer.

"Sorry about that," Logan said to Jimmy. "She is an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are."

"Umm," Jimmy turned his attention away from the two bickering trainers and noticed that the other girl had an Eevee clutched in her arms. "H-hi. I'm Bri."

"Yeah… you're that girl with the kidnapped Eevee." Jimmy noticed how unhappy the little baby Pokémon was as it struggled out of its trainer's grasp.

"Yes… umm… thank you for saving my Eevee," Bri exclaimed, bowing low. The little Evee tried to escape since it was closer to the ground. "You're a really great person."

"Ah no, it's okay," Jimmy felt uneasy at the praise. Normally, he would've been puffing out his chest and such but he lost his enthusiasm today. He was extremely distracted after realizing the entire attack at the harbor was Team Rocket's doing.

"Aura, it's your turn now. Remember what we promised," Logan snapped at the stubborn blond hair girl.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Aura rolled her eyes, clearly not looking sorry as she said she was.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jimmy rolled his eyes, clearly anxious to leave so he can try and find Crystal.

"Hey, I apologize. You could act a bit nicer!"

"That wasn't even a heartfelt apology," Logan retorted back on Jimmy's behalf. He looked like he wanted to get this over with but Aura was not making this any easier. Bri looked slightly terrified and was trying to decide if she wanted to jump in or not, but…

"Look, I don't care," Jimmy said, looking irritated now, "I don't have time to waste to deal with something petty as this."

"Ha, you think you're all that pretty boy?" Aura grinned and lowered her goggles to her face. "Then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Huh?" Everybody looked slightly baffled at the sudden challenge – except Logan. He knew Aura well enough that she handled arguments with Pokémon battles. Her recklessness was what got her into more trouble that necessary.

"We each use one Pokémon. First one to have their Pokémon faint is the loser. If you lose, you have to admit you can't win against a girl."

"Auraaaaaa," Logan looked like he was going to smack the girl for her rudeness. "I want to get back to training. If you're going to battle then I won't stay and watch."

"Fine then," Jimmy said, taking out his Poke ball. "If I win you have to stop bugging me!"

"Ha, fine then," Aura said as well. She immediately put on her goggles and threw her Poke ball into the air. "Let's go Skarmory!"

…

The festival was still going despite the incident at the harbor earlier. Kids were running around while shop keepers were trying to advertise their goods to passersby. However, there was a sense of urgency in the shadows.

"I wonder how much he eats," Crystal muttered to herself as she lifted the heavy bag of food. The only guy she really knew was Jimmy and their entire journey together made Crystal learned that it was possible to throw up after only watching someone else eat. But Silver did look thin so maybe extra food wouldn't hurt…

Now that Crystal thought about it, Silver was really different from the other guys she had met – definitely quiet and not friendly. He was nothing like Jimmy who was more rash, loud, and annoying. If anything, the two were complete opposite. But even though Silver seemed a loner, his eyes suggested that he wanted to be anything but lonely. He seemed to be holding a lot inside of him.

"Crystal!" Flinching at the sound of her name, Crystal looked around and noticed a ten year old young girl with short black hair waving and coming toward to her. She had on a sleeveless yellow dress with sandals and her face had a look of annoyance.

"Geez, I'm been screaming your name for good minute. I've been trying to call you the entire time. Jasmine got worried." The little girl held out her Pokegear hung around her neck. "What is going on?"

"Janina?" Crystal blinked in recognition at the familiar face, "What are you doing here?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Crystal, are you joking? Did you already forget your promise with Jasmine? I came here to pick up the medicine."

Crystal immediately turned red with embarrassment. She did forget. She had been so caught up with all the other stuff that the promise for the medicine was completely forgotten.

"I'm so sorry," Crystal admitted. She reached into her bag and handed the brown package she had obtained from Cinawood and handed it over to Janina. "I completely forgot. There were… a lot of things going on. The thing at the harbor…"

"Wait, what?" Janina's eyes widened. "You were there? The thing is all over the news right now though why everybody on the island is so relaxed is beyond my understanding."

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. She felt guilty for making up excuses, but she was telling the truth about the situation. "And not to mention that terrible storm as well. It totally messed up my schedule."

The girl sighed, looking exhausted for the first time.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Jasmine had called me just a minute ago, warning me that Team Rocket might still be out at sea. Speaking of which, she wants me to give you her thanks for helping out."

"No problem. I'm just glad to be of service."

"Say, what's that you have there?" Before Crystal could explain, Janine snatched the bag and took a quick look inside.

"Nachos, corn on the cob, hotdog, juice boxes, turkey legs, cotton candy… I didn't know you like all this food." Last time Janina remembered, Crystal wasn't really into junk food or food with high amount of sugar.

"Ah well, it's not for me."

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

"What? No. I don't have a boyfriend!" Crystal turned red in embarrassment.

"Uh huhhhh." Janina didn't look like she believed a word Crystal had said.

"I'm serious," Crystal exclaimed and then looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Anyways, I need to go somewhere so don't worry about me."

"Wait!" But Crystal took the bag of food back, left, and disappeared in the crowd.

_Geez, what is going on?_

**Author's Notes**

Wow, lots of stuff going on.

So, for those who are curious why it has taken me so long to update, what happened was that I had this massive planning of updates for the holidays and planned this out for two months. Then about a month ago, I lost the data for all of the chapters I had worked on. Frustrated, I went through an extreme writer's block and just couldn't bring myself to write (that and school).

It was a dark, dark time. Lol. But during winter break, I buckled down hard and found my passion to write again. Thank you all for still sticking by.

On other news, who is looking forward to the 'first' 3D Pokémon game (I say 'first' loosely for a reason) – X and Y? Fitting names if you ask me. Who else thinks a Z game will come out? Out of all the three starter Pokémon designs, I like the grass one the most. Opinions? I am surprise that they're now making the games more 3D. I mean the BW2 games still mostly resembled the older generations.

Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


	90. Whirl Cup Pokemon Contest Starts Now!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon.**

Oh no. How long has it been since I last updated? O.o

Sorry for the late update. I've been extremely busy for finals so I couldn't finish the chapter as soon as I wanted. I hope everybody remembers what was going on.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 90**

_Blue Isle's beach _

"Skarmory! Steel Wing!" The large silver bird's wings turned bright white and it sky dived toward its target.

"Use Flamethrower!" Tyhplosion's fire attack merely grazed the agile Pokémon's body. The Pokémon winced slightly in pain but dealt with another blow. Despite the repeated attacks, Typhlosion didn't seem to be too fazed or hurt and seemed rather angry and more determined to take down its opponent.

"Oh no!" Bri looked extremely worried as Typhlosion continued to struggle to see through the sandstorm whipped up by the steel flying Pokémon. "Typhlosion is having difficulties hitting Skarmory."

"Well obvious. Flying do have an advantage in this type of area," Logan replied. Aura volunteered him as the referee but he felt more like a spectator as he watched from a rock on the sandy beach. Unlike Bri who had to shield her eyes from the sand, Logan had his goggles on so he could at least know what was going on.

"You're a sitting duck," Aura gloated. "Look who is the idiot now!" Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes despite the fact he was supposed to be neutral in this situation. Aura's cocky attitude was what always got her into trouble. And not just when it came to battling with trainers.

"Say that after you win! Smoke screen!" Typhlosion immediately opened its mouth and the beach was immediately enveloped with thick black smoke. "Can't figure out where I am now can you?! You're just going to have to use long range attacks to try and hit my Typhlosion."

But Aura merely grinned and put her goggles over her eyes. Logan recognized that look and that move. It meant that she was going to do something reckless. "Let's go Skarmory!" The bird went into a steep dive and plunge into the dark abyss. Bam! A head on collision that resulted for Typhlosion to be knocked backward.

"Ha! You are a complete IDIOT! My Skarmory's Keen Eye ability isn't affected by such moves! Skarmory, finish this off!" But as the smoke dissipated, Aura saw her steel Pokémon screeching with pain and not getting up. "Wha-? Skarmory!" Aura's face revealed pure shock of what she just witnessed. "What is going on?"

"Your Skarmory's Keen Eye ability may have been able to see Tyhplosion, but I bet it couldn't recognize the difference between Typhlosion's flaming back as opposed to Flame Wheel."

_Nice_, Logan thought. Flame Wheel was only effective if the opponent was on the ground. But Skarmory wouldn't get that close to the ground unless for a reason. Which Jimmy provided. He used Aura's cockiness to his advantage. And more surprisingly, Tyhplosion had a pretty good endurance.

"So, I guess this means I can finish this battle off for good. Flamethrower!" The steel flying Pokémon couldn't dodge Typhlosion's powerful blast of fire and was hit with a devastating blow. Skarymory fainted after being burnt to the crisp.

"Skarmory is unable to continue battling. The match goes to Jimmy," Logan couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. Finally. He wanted to hurry and back to training.

"AHH! No!" Aura looked frustrated as she returned her Pokémon. "I can't believe I lost to an idiot." She started cry with a whiny voice and pounded her feet against the sand. "Why, why, why?!"

"Aura," Logan interrupted, "You do realize that your Steel Pokémon had a disadvantage when you made your choice right?"

"What?"

"Typhlosion is a fire type. I certainly hope you didn't forget about the type disadvantages Skarmory have after our last battle." Logan gave another glance at Jimmy who merely returned his Pokémon without gloating. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else on his mind though that was what was driving him to finish the battle quicker.

"You don't have to act like a Mr. Know-it-all," Aura grumbled rather sourly.

"Kind of have to be since you always act like a sore loser after you lost. Well, actually you shouldn't have an excuse at all. Typhlosion was at a disadvantage too since you kept blasting sand everywhere. Not to mention you used your Skarmory's flight and agility to their advantage. Face it, that Jimmy guy, his Pokémon are just stronger than yours."

"No he is not! He just got lucky!"

"Great, are we done now?" Jimmy interrupted, sounding impatient. "I have somewhere to go."

"Yeah, we're done," Logan said before Aura could open her mouth in protest. Without a second glance, Jimmy left in a hurry.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

"Apparently you," Logan said without any care. "Now come on. I'll get you some ice cream okay?"

"Really? Wow, Logan, you're not a complete jerk like I thought."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Logan was going to make a playful swipe but Aura dodged and ran back into the festival.

….

"Wow," Crystal said as she watched Silver scarf down the hot dog. "You're a lot hungrier than I thought." Silver, feeling red in the face again, tried to slow down and eat with a bit more dignity. It was strange but in a good way. The sun was just setting but the grass below feel cool to sit down on. The festival was still going on but the noise was faded in the background. Silver could see the little dots of lights emitted from the glowing lanterns. Being on the road for so long, Silver forgot what it was like to just relax and eat.

Crystal even bought Pokémon food for his Pokémon who were actually just as famished as Silver. Murkrow and Sneasel were sharing a bowl and had already gone through five. Crystal's Parasect and Archanine were sharing a bowl but the fire dog Pokémon seemed to be giving Silver a guarded look once in a while and growled when Silver was looking at it. Arcanine wasn't the only one. Hitmonchan was giving a suspicious look as well though it was resting rather than eating. On the other hand, Crystal's Feraligator, Wani-Wani, and Ursaring seemed to hit off quite well and were now competing to see who can eat the most.

"Stop eating so fast," Crystal said, trying to stop her Pokémon from going through its tenth bowl. "There is enough for everybody." Wani-Wani didn't listen and continued to eat faster.

"Honestly," Crystal shook her head in disbelief but Silver could tell that she wasn't that angry. "Anyways, what happened?" Crystal turned her attention back to Silver. "How did you end up?" She took a small bite of her salad and then noticed that Silver merely responded by glaring back. "Oh sorry. I forgot. I bring you food and I don't ask questions."

"Grrr…" Arcanine growled menacingly at Silver. The red hair trainer felt his body stiffen out of fear and almost backed away. He had dealt with hostile Pokémon before and he didn't like the end result. On the other hand,

"Sorry about that Silver," Crystal apologized. "Arcanine is a bit of protective." Crystal murmured to her Pokémon and had to scratch her Arcanine's ears to calm it down. It licked its lips and continued with its meal.

_I'll say,_ Silver said, eyeing the dog Pokémon with apprehension and made a mental note to not do anything that might be interpreted as hostility.

The blue pigtail girl then grabbed something from her backpack and lay against her Archanine like sort of sofa. Silver noticed that some of the papers were of diagrams of a stadium from a bird's eye view. Crystal started to scribble on pieces of paper and crossing out stuff – arrows, circles, and other shapes – until the paper was almost a huge mess.

"No, that won't work. That sort of move won't be noticeable in such a large stadium…" Crystal was deeply immersed in her work that she didn't notice Silver staring at her.

"You…"

"Hmm?" Crystal looked up. "You said something? Oh wait, sorry that was a question." There was a slight sarcastic tone in her voice though it was in a more joking manner.

"Nothing…" Silver muttered and turned red in embarrassment. But Crystal didn't push and continued to wait patiently for Silver to say what he wanted.

"You… what are you doing here?"

"Eating a salad and writing some stuff down." More sarcasm.

"No, I mean what are you doing on this island? Sightseeing?"

"Oh," Crystal swallowed before continuing, "There is a Pokémon Contest here. I'm a coordinator competing in it."

"You're a coordinator?"

"You sound surprise."

"Well, I thought you were a Pokémon trainer the way you battled… err you know the last time we…"

"Oh, that's right. I never got to apologize for threatening you with that fire attack..." Now it was Crystal's turn to turn red in embarrassment when she remembered the incident at the Burnt Tower and tried to cover it up by eating her salad.

Silver didn't really notice and was deep in thought. Personally, he was amazed at this girl. It never occurred to Silver that Crystal was a Pokémon coordinator. She seemed more the type who would be battling and with her skills she would be at least make it to the Pokémon league. Then again, Silver realized that he knew very little about her. Or that other guy…

"What about that guy you were travelling with?"

"Jimmy? Oh. He's fine."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Friends?" The word seemed to be a foreign concept to associate with Jimmy.

"Well, yeah," Silver looked puzzled at Crystal's reaction. "I mean, why else would you guys travel together."

"Oh. Well…" Crystal paused for a long moment before deciding to continue with the explanation. "It's a long story but basically I owe him a bike," Crystal grimaced at the thought. She fiddled with her blue pigtails, recalling another unpleasant memory. "Jimmy wanted to make sure I don't run off without paying. We're traveling together as a result."

"That is some weird logic you guys have."

"Pfft," Crystal could help but laugh. It had a pleasant tone to it though. "That's true but it seemed to have worked. He's just making sure I'll pay him back. Hey, you smiled just now didn't you?"

"No," Silver tried to cover up by scowling but he didn't fool her. By now Silver was just brimming with curiosity and just had to ask.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I work as a Pokémon catcher. I collect Pokémon for professors all over the region. They pay me a certain fee for my services."

"Really?" Silver looked amazed again. Another new thing he learned about Crystal. Very surprising. A Pokémon coordinator and catcher. Very unique job title. "So you'll be able to pay back quickly?"

"Well no," Crystal admitted. "I'm short on cash."

"What?" Silver was baffled now. That didn't sound like something Crystal would say.

"But there is a reason," Crystal defended rather quickly before Silver could get another word edgewise.

"Reason?"

"Yeah." Crystal left it at that. She didn't elaborate and continued to eat. She looked back up and noticed that Silver was still waiting for an explanation. "What? It's nothing bad. So much stuff has happened that I just haven't been able to continue my job for the past few weeks."

Crystal then tried to cover up the awkwardness by checking her Pokegear. She just remembered that She realized that she had several missed calls. "Oh! Darn, I forgot about that!" Without looking the slightest bit disappointed, Crystal immediately got up and started to pack her things. Her Pokémon, as though used to this sudden abrupt leaving, started to finish up their meal and Crystal quickly returned them back to their Poke balls. "Sorry but I have to go right now. Enjoy your meal. Bye!" Silver was about to say something but that girl left quicker before he can open his mouth.

…

_In Blue Isle Festival…_

The festival was still at full swing even though it was now evening. Ana was tapping her foot impatiently while leaning against one of the food stalls. It was incredibly noisy and after everything that had happened earlier, Ana just wanted to go back to the hotel and take a break. But it would have to wait until a certain someone shows up.

"Ana!"

"There you are!" Ana looked extremely relieved when she noticed her friend pushing through the crowd. "Where have you been? Didn't we promise to meet up after you signed up?"

"Sorry," Crystal said, sounding out of breath. "Something came up and had to deliver something to a friend."

"Friend? Who?" She looked behind Crystal as though expecting this friend to suddenly appear.

"You wouldn't know her," Crystal explained. "I had to deliver something for her and she had to head back to Olivine."

_Actually,_ Crystal thought, _it wasn't just one person. I also helped Silver. He can also be considered a friend... Right?_

"Oh, I see. Anyways, no trouble signing up?"

"What?"

"The contest," Ana looked closely at Crystal now. "Are you okay? You look distracted."

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Crystal exclaimed. "But yes I did manage to sign up for the contest. Though the line was terrible. The organization was terrible."

"Eh, that's normal considering what happened in the last few days. I can't believe they're still hosting this thing even after that storm."

"What about you? Did the storm get to you?"

"No," Ana said, counting her blessings, "got here before then. Though after everything I had been through, I rather have taken on that storm."

"You mean that incident with Team Rocket?"

"Yeah… and I still had no idea what was going on. And still completely mind blown on that shape shifter guy." Ana groaned in pain. "I've might need an aspirin."

"Wait, shape shifter? What are you-?"

"CRYSTAL!"

"Oh no," Ana groaned, "I recognize that sound anywhere." Crystal turned to the sound of her name and saw a rather exasperated and angry black hair trainer.

"Where were you?!" Jimmy demanded once he was in talking distance. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Stop yelling," Crystal winced as she took a step back, "I had to meet up with my friend to deliver that package I got from Cinawood."

"Oh yeah…" Jimmy had forgotten about it. Almost instantly, he cooled down.

"But are you okay?" Crystal asked, looking worried. "You aren't that injured right?"

"I-I'm fine," Jimmy said though he could feel his entire back aching. He was thinking about yelling at Crystal for not checking up on him earlier but now he didn't really want to go into great detail of his injury. He didn't want to worry Crystal when she had so much going on right now. Especially after that incident in Cianwood. Ana could feel the uncomfortable vibe Jimmy was giving off.

"Well, get some rest at the Pokémon Center," Crystal said, not pushing the question further, "We can't have you end up getting hurt again."

"Yeah, maybe later. But since you're done with your job that means you're free right now right? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sorry Jimmy, but can it wait until after the Contest? I only have today and tomorrow to get ready and I don't even have a routine down." The usually organized Crystal pulled out all of the crumpled notes she had written just earlier and hastily stuffed into her bag. "Normally, I wouldn't write down this much data but since I don't have time to experiment…"

"Oh I can help you with that," Ana interjected quickly. And started to point at Crystal's diagram. "I've been practicing on my appeal part of the competition but I noticed that the stadium is a lot bigger than usual. There are T.V. screens but…"

"So are you planning to do some sort of water appeal? Since it's a water stadium that would the safest choice right?" As long as the topic was about contests, Jimmy would always be able to see Crystal's passion. Her blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and she acted like an excited giddy schoolgirl. But today, Jimmy sensed that the sparkle wasn't as bright as it used to be. There was a sense of hesitation… a lack of confidence.

"That was the idea," Ana explained, "but I don't know if it'll be original given that everybody else will probably do it. We might need a little bit more creativity."

"Well," Jimmy interrupted now, "we should get something to eat then. Come on, I need to ask you about something."

"Ah no, that's okay," Crystal said distracted, "I've already ate. Get some rest Jimmy. Don't go sneaking off to enjoy the festival. If you get hurt I won't be there to help. But you know my Pokegear number so any emergency, you know… Anyways, Ana, where can we sit down and talk? This festival makes it difficult to write stuff down."

"Umm, I think there was some sort of library around here. We should go there." Crystal nodded before turning her attention back to quickly.

"If you need me, you know where to find me. See you Jimmy." With that Crystal and Ana hurried off to discuss more Pokémon Contest stuff that Jimmy couldn't comprehend. Truthfully, the way Crystal brushed Jimmy aside hurt him more than the bruises he sported.

…

_The day of the Contest…_

"Welcome everybody to our very first Whirl Island Pokémon Contest! I am your host, Laura!" The announcer listened to the cheers from the stadium before continuing on. Laura was standing where the referee usually was for Whirl Cup competition and the judges were situated behind her.

"And allow me to introduce today's panel of judges. We have Mr. Contesta, Blue Isle Pokémon Center's very own Nurse Joy, and of course, Sea Priestess of Whirl Island – Maya!" The long purple hair lady stood up and waved to the crowd. The reception was better than last time. Most of the audiences were residents from the nearby islands and Maya was like a celebrity to them.

Such a huge event couldn't go unnoticed, and as proof, the large stadium was filled to the max. The Pokémon Committee even organized a TV crew to set up three large television screens for those who could not get in but still want to watch. The stadium was open and the sunlight was pouring through the arena. The water sparkled like stars from the night sky. As part of her usual routine, Laura then explained the basic rules of the contest.

"We will start with the appeals. Coordinators will show their Pokémon's skills to showcase their beauty and talent. The performance will be scored out of 30 points by our three judges. The top eight with the most points will move to the second round for a one-on-one battle. Winner will receive the very first ever Whirl Island Ribbon!" Laura held up high above her head the sapphire colored ribbon, the same color as the scepter in Maya's hand. The TV screens gave a close up view of such a ribbon and it made the crowd even more excited than before.

"Without further ado, let the first Whirl Island Pokémon Contest begin!"

…

_Route 41_

"Everybody, get into position," Solana listened to her leader through her headset. She was gazing through her pair of binoculars at the scene before her. The other ships were moving to their positions and though it was still too far to see them, Solana knew that the other rangers were worried. Solana's Plusle was quivering with fear as though it knew what was going to happen next. The swells rocked the boat despite its desperate attempt to move to the right coordinates. The goal was to get as close to the whirlpools without getting pulled in.

Solana knew that the nervousness she was feeling was because she had never had a mission like this before. The chances of success were high and the need for evacuation should not be needed, but still this may be their toughest mission yet. All the top rangers were here to help and they went over and over again on the plans for the mission.

"Ranger Solana, everything is prepared," Daichi said coming from behind though he was staring with wide-eye concern at the dozens of whirlpools before them. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It better," Solana sighed as she removed the binoculars and handed them over to Daichi. "We need to get this Pokémon back to its natural habitat. I don't think it'll be happy here after that last battle."

Daichi grimaced. He recalled his last mission back in Goldenrod City where he infiltrated Team Rocket's faked capture competition, failed to arrest the main target, and failed to diffuse a bomb but by sheer luck had not exploded thanks to some random trainer who managed to stop it. He rather faced anything on land than at sea, and felt slightly relieved that he was not in charge of this mission and was only there to help Solana.

"All right everybody," Solana said through her headset, "We'll start the capture now. Plusle!" The red mouse Pokémon climbed onto its ranger's shoulder.

"PLUSLEEEE!" The little Pokémon immediately sent out a powerful Shockwave attack. The electricity shot up high into the air before it came crashing back down to where the whirlpools were. It seemed like a feeble attack as it was immediately sucked into the darkness of the whirlpools. For a good fifteen seconds the attack continued until Plusle ran out of energy and stopped.

Silence except the nature sound of the water. Everybody was on bated breath. Did it work?

Suddenly a large dolphin-shaped Pokémon came crashing out of the water. It looked like it was flying before it dived back into the sea. The impact caused the boat to almost capsize. Daichi clung tightly to the railing of the boat as salt water sprayed all over him.

"Get ready!" Solana cried out after she found her balance and immediately took out her Capture Styler. The rangers from the other boats did the same thing as well.

"Capture on!"

**Author's Notes**

Whoo! I finally brought back some characters from the past. Can anybody remember everybody? Lol.

Contest in the next chapter so that's definitely something to look forward to. It's been way too long since the last one so I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it awesome.

Anybody looked at the new pictures from the Pokémon XY? I think this was the first time we get to choose how we want our character to look. We even get to ride on our Pokémon to travel. A new concept I look forward to see. And they FINALLY have a panda Pokémon. :D I've been waiting for years for this.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer**


End file.
